Madre e hijo
by n1god
Summary: Zafire Hearth una Alicornio azul, de crines azules celestes, aparece en Equestria misteriosamente... Un año despues aparece un humano el cual llega a Equestria, sin embargo sabran que ambos estan entrelazados por un pasado.
1. El encuento

COMENSEMOS, CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO:

El encuentro.

=Podemos ver a un chico , de 19 años , esperando su vuelo de regreso a casa, el nacio en Mexico, el llebava un traje de oficial (Era Comandante o mayor como les paresca mejor., no no mayor de edad, si no Mayor de oficial militar, es que tu abuelo materno, sea tu general tenia esa bentaja, continuando)llebava una maleta, con sus pertenensias, dentro se su traje llebava una beretta(arma)al prinsipio en el aereo puerto, no lo deraron pasar pero con influensia de: partisipe en misiones para protejer su puto culo, ahora dejenme les abia decho, el joben entro a la cabina de 1 clase , la maleta la puso a arriva sullo.=

Azapata: gusta algo, para tomar señor.

Joven:S..!SEÑOR¡=dijo enojado=

Azapata:P...perdon joven=dijo asustada=

Joven:no... perdona señorita esque estoi, algo consado y contestando asu pregunta, si megustaria una soda porfavor.

Azapata: de que savor=dijo mas calmada=

Joven:Naranja... no no Manzana...no mejor fresa... mejor lima... no no yase...=vio la cara de la Azapata y el solo se limito a decir=Naranja porfabor.

=sin mas el avion despego. Al principio esto fue algo inquietante para el joven, el volar nunca le parecio agradable, y esta ves no iva aser la ecepsion, pasaron alrededor de hora y media y lla estaba oscuro, el podia ver por la ventana, al gran astro que estaba arriva iluminando el cielo, ese astro lo acampaño en muchas de sus misiones, y ahora de regreso a casa. el sueño le empeso a ganar, pero dela nada una gran turbulencia ce iso presente en el avion, las personas ce empesaban a preocupar un poco asta que olleron al piloto.

Piloto: Les pedimos a todos que consevern la cal...

=esto era malo, la electricidad ce corto por escasos segundos, cuando ce ilumuno ne nuevo y la turbulencia ceso, el joven avia desaparecido de su asiento, muchos creyeron que era esto una broma, pero las Azapatas buscaron, pero no aparecio, esto dejo una incognita en todos, asiendo que muchos ce asustaran y isieran suposisiones como un alma en pena , los extraterrestres, entre otros.=

=El joven estaba recostado en cesped, enpeso a lebantarce adolorido de sus pies, cuando ce puso de pie, limpio un poco su traje y puso atencion a su entorno,vio una gran luna junto con una infinidad de estrellas pero, eso no llamo la atencion del joven, lo iso un gran bosque, lo cual iso que el joven bolbiera asu estado,(no le agas a la mamada, el de happy tree friends el soldado) sus sentidos ce agudisaron, para poder percibir el mas ninusculo ruido, encontro un sendero, no muy lejos de ahy, lo siguio siendo lo mas sigiloso, posible para no llamar la atencion de cosas en ese lugar,sus pasos eran lentos, el sendero era iluminado por la luz de la luna, continuo con ese paso aproccimadamente, por 27 minutos, y no daba el resultado que el esperaba, esto iso que el joven apresurara unpoco el paso, quebrando ramas en el piso, y moviendo ramas de algunos arboles que le estorbaban, otros 30 minutos y el resultado que el esperaba era mejor, pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo, algunas casa tenian las luses encendidas, para mala suerte del joven, el estaba sobre una gran colina la cual, ver asia abajo le dejo enclaro, que tenia que buscar otro lugar, pordonde bajar. A regaña dientes el joven, pudo encontrar otra ruta, pero esto lo llevo a una pequeña sorpresa.=

Joven: Espero y algien este en esa casa o casa del arbol... o casa arbol...

=el chico vio una casa àrbol, abia un riachuelo y un pequeño puente, el penso (Creo que es algo raro vivir en un arbol, pero quien soi yo para, desirles donde vivir.)dicho esto ce dirigio al arbol casa, abia luz ensendida en la planta baja de la casa, locual iso que el joven fuera con determinacion, para pedir indicasiones sobre donde ce encontraba, pero grande fue la sorpresa, cuando ce aserco al arbol, y la puerta de la casa le llegaba al pecho, como si fuera una casita para ninas pequenas, el joven penso (talves alla niñas jugando a estas horas, espero y me alluden)toco la puerta suavemente, al poco rato resivio su respuesta de:-Un momento porfabor.- el joven sin mas espero...espero...y ... espero... cuando la puerta ce abre, lentamente el dijo:=

Joven:Buenas noches me podria alluuuu...(Tiene que ser una broma)

=la puerta ce abrio de par en par y pudo ver a aquella pegaso , de pelage amarillo,ojos color esmeralda y crin rosa, la pegaso solo podia ver pies y torso del ser alto, ella se limito a mostrar una cara de asombro y de terror, el joven no podia decir nada, el ver esa criatura lo sejo sin palabras, la pegaso como lla la conosemos, ella , como vien visto por todos, en un abrir y serrar de ojos salio disparada fuera de su casa en busca de proteccion, ella al aser esto dejo , una cortina de humo que al dispersarse, solo estaba el joven con la boca avierta.=

Joven:Era una... No no esas cosas no existen, creo que solo imagine las alas, si es eso, bueno dirijamonos al pueblito.

=Dicho esto enpeso a caminar al pueblo, las luses estaban apagadas y el no queria despertar a aquellas``personas´´ de sus sueños, su caminata se extendia asta el centro del pueblo, no pudo evitar ver el alluntamiento del pueblo, (Es un... Carrusel jaja evisto de todo tipo de edificios, pero este se lleva el premio por el mas...)no terminaron sus pensamientos cuando una piedra lo golpeo en la espalda, asiendo que el ce bolteara y pusiera atencion a 5 potras, que lo veian, y con aquella pegaso oculta tras de ellas.=

?:¿!que ase un moustro de everfree en poni ville abla¡?

Joven: ¿Moustro..?. =miro pero no vio a ninguna persona solo a aquellas potras que lo veian no podia identificar las bien, la poca luz de luna no lo dejaba saver quien ablaba, el solo les dio la espalda y empeso a acaminar en direccion opuesta, cuando depronto otra piedra lo golpeo fuerte en la cabesa, lo cual iso que el se enojara.=

Joven:¿Quien fue el que me lanso eso?=dijo enojado=

?:fuimos nosotras=dijo una voz firme femenina=

Joven:quien...

?:Nosotras tonto largirucho

=al poco rato dos de esas potras iluminaron sus ciernos, para dejar al descubierto a 2 pegasos, 2 ponis, 1 unicornio y una que no ase falta saver quienes son.( me da flojera descrivirlos)=

Joven:awww...=dijo con sierto tono de ternura=que cosas mas bonitas lo siento pequeñitas pero, estoi bus...=fue interumpido=

Reinbow Dash: Pequeñitas=buela directo asia el=soi capas de ponerte en el suelo largirucho.=al escuchar la vos de la pegaso el joven se sorprendio a un mas, el que pudieran ablar solo iso que el solo ce sintiera mas indefenso,(son criaturas inteligentes,

no puedo darme el lujo de ablar como lo ago...pero como es posible...)

Apple Jack: ¿Quien se supune que eres tu? (espero que reinbow no aga algo estupido aparte de esto)

Joven:yo... bueno... creo que cai en el sueño equibocado, mejor me retiro... compermiso

=se bolbio a dar la buelta pero en ves de resivir otra pedrada , una luz lo segesio en cuanto pudo ver mejor, vio a una Alicornio, morada, en todos los aspectos fisicos de ella.=

Twiligth:Adonde crees que vas no iras a ninguna parte, mientras nosotras estemos aqui, asique responde nuestras preguntas.

Joven:Oye niña estoi algo cansado por varios motivos, porfavor MUEVETE o mevere en la necesidad se quitarte.

=Reinbow estaba el lado de el y no soporto como le ablo asu amiga=

Reinbow:=Lo toma de su traje y le dice= OYE NADE ABLA ASI A LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH=el joven rio agarro a quella pegaso por los cascos delanteron y la atrajo asia ella diciendo friamente=

Joven:Si tanto anelas protejer a esa tal princesa, me diras que ago en este lugar, antes de que ella duerma con los peses...

=su piel se eriso twi no alcanso a escuchar lo que dijo, reinbow por otro lado estaba , en una rara posision, (Espera si el no save que ase aqui... como es que llego aqui?)=

joven:=bajo ala pegaso en el suelo lentamente y dirigio la mirada a la alicornio pero ella ya estaba rodeada de sus amigas=

Oigan etenido un dia largo ...=suspiro=y extraño creen que podamos segir esto, para otro dia

=las ponis lo vieron algo extrañas,el cansado ellas pensaban(si como no cansado, deseguro nos atacara cuando menos lo esperemos)(Creo que... sera mejordejarlo descansar... no seria bueno aserlo enojar...)(porque presiento que conos... espera el espejo... de seguro biene de ahy...pero faltan 25 dias para que se abra el portal, entonses dedonde puedecer...)(uy un nuevo amigo pero que le gustara a el es alto deseguro le gustara el chocolate no mejor la fresa nono la vainilla o incluso)bueno barian los pensamientos asia el=

Twiligth:=Se aserco acia el levanto su mirada para verlo y dijo= Prometes no aser nada malo a nosotras y al pueblo

Joven:(ñieee que pierdo...)=Levanto su mano izquierda=Lo prometo

=Twiligth dudo por un segundo pero al verlo directo alos ojos, supo que era verdad lo que el decia, ce aserco a sus amigas,

y les explico=

Twiligth:Chicas creo que seria bueno para el y para nosotras descansar, es algo tarde despues de todo,¿Que dicen?

=obiamente dudaron de el pero terminaron accediendo, lo que con una peticion.=

Rarity:estabien twi pero el tendra que dormir en casa de algien.

Twiligth:porque no en la biblioteca.

=Todas asintieron astaque=

Joven:biblioteca espera... vives en una biblioteca...es enserio? =en esta palabra solo movio los lavios= mames...

Twiligth:Bueno...si=dijo abergonsada,ella savia que todos en poni ville la llamavan serebrito por bully , y este joven ella savia que

no iva aser la ecepsion a esa regla , pero grande fue la sorpresa.=

Joven:saves... megusta la comedia.

=Ella con mas entusiasmo estubo deacuerdo en llevarlo asu biblioteca pero=

Reinbow:Cerebrito Cerebrito..=Decia ella en burla=

Joven:Analfaveta Analfaveta...=reinbow savia que significaba asique solo se cruso de brasos ella pensaba(si se leer)

=despues de esa pequeñita riña,ninguna de las potras pensaba dejar asu amiga con esa cosa,asi que todos ce dirijieron ala biblioteca. en el camino no dejaban de ablar mal de el ecepto pinki ella mas bien queria ser amigo de algien alto, Rasones nose pero llegando ala biblioteca el joven penso(Otro arbol casa Esto tiene que ser una broma como lo asen)el tubo que agacharce para no pegar con el marco de la puerta, todas ce acomodaron en el suelo mientras twi, suvia para bajar una cobijas para todos, Rarity no dejaba de ver al chico el traje de militar que el joven llevaba, insignias lo decoraban al igual que las medallas, (sin albur)ella rompio el silencio=

Rarity:Oye ese traje que tienes...¿venias de alguna parte en especial? es demaciado elegante ahora que lo veo detenidamente.

=sus amigas no esperaban esa reaccion de ella, pero recapacitando ella amaba la ropa y el saver que tipo de ropa estaba usando, la mataba de curiosidad=

Joven:Bueno iva a tomar unas bacasiones, forsadas por el gueneral.

=todas sorprendidas no creian que estaban ablado con un Caballero(por asi desirlo)

Reinbow: espera estas diciendo que asi visten los Caballeros de donde vienes.

Joven (¿Caballeros?)No este es mi traje de Comandante... y los caballeros no usamos esa palabra pare referirnos a los militares, solo alos de clase alta o por respeto a otra persona.

Apple Jack:como que bacasiones forsadas?

Joven:En este punto es irelevante que sepan eso, pero como no creo poder volver... por ser muy... como era esa palabra..mandon..

=twi bajo con barias cobijas con alluda de su magia, esto iso que el joven viera con asombro.=

Joven:Eso es Magia?

Twiligth:si Magia que entu...(No los humanos no usan magia) bueno es algo que nosotros podemos aser, grasias a nuestros cuernos.

=entrego el cargamento de cobijas a cada una de sus amigas y al final dos para el chico,el ser algien alto iso que dos cobijas, equibalgan a una, todas ce acomodaron juntas mientras que el joven ce acomodava a un lado de las repisas llenas de libros, el joven al igual que las potras no se despegaban las miradas, pero una a una fueron callendo por el sueño,asta que solo quedo, El Joven y Twi, y nuestro vencedor Joven ,con una pequeña victoria ce dejo caer y vencer por el sueño esperando despertar, de ese tal ``sueño´´.

Fin del cap-


	2. Corriendo

HOLAS A TODOS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES AQUI EL CAPITULO CE LLAMA:

SIEMPRE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

=Nos encontramos en, Poni ville en casa de Twiligth tadavia no amanecia, pero nuestro Joven amigo humano, como rutina, el siempre ce levanta temprano antes del amanecer, por barios motivos; no ser molestado por sus superiores, y porque la pinche trompeta apendeja cuando estas dormido, sinmas quejas cepuso de pie, estaba oscuro pero una pequeñita bela alumbraba el lugar, con escasa luz, el vio su entorno y solo nego, con la cabesa que esto no podia ser real, no quiso aser niun ruido por miedo a despertar alas mane 6 , camino lentamente acia la puerta, de todos los dias que twi organizaba y acomodava libros escojio un dia el cual no organizar,aciendo que el joven ce trompesara con un libro tirado en el suelo ,era grande como una gran enciclopedia,callo de espaldas contra un librero, asiendo que estos libros por la vibrascion calleran sobre el, el ruido fue tal que como toda buena caricatura ellas, no despertaron continuaban dorminas,(balla estas ponis tienen el sueño muy pesado)dijo para sus adentros, cuando sequito los libron de encima uscucho un -whooo-el joven bolteo la mirada y avia un buo al lado de el, solo lo ignoro y sigio con su mision de salir de ahy,pero al ver denuevo al buo, estaba sobre la cabesa de twiligth, el joven con señas y moviendo la cabesa en NO,el buo picotio levemente su frente pera que esta abriera los ojos.=

Twiligth:mmm... que pasa...=ella dirigio la mirada ala puerta y bio con escasa vista nublada por el sueño, distingia

una figura alta y delgada, ella degolpe se lebanto y dijo= !Chicas ce escapa¡

=para su mala suerte ellas despertaron velosmente, para cuando ellas despertaron, twi con su magia ensendio mas belas para poder ver mejor, cuando todo estaba iluminado, el joven no estaba y la puerta estaba abierta=

Reinbow Dash: !TRAS EL¡ =dicho esto todos corrieron tras su huella=

Apple Jack: Donde pudo aver ido, lo peor de todo esque todavia no amanese.

=como si celestia ubiera escuhado esto, el sol comenso a asomarce por las montañas, pero aun a si no avia pista del largirucho, cuando escucharon un grito agudo, que provenia de la estacion de trenes, galoparon velosmente para asi poder encontrarce con el ser, sinembargo el tren avia salido en ese momento, y nuestra amiga

Cherrile estaba en ese lugar.=

Twiligth: Maestra Cherrile, ¿vio a una criatura alta pasar por aqui-?

Cherrile:suvio al tren, pero las chicas estaban adentro.

Rarity:¿Que chicas maestra?=dijo preocupada=

Cherrile:bueno tu hermana, Apple bloom, y Scootaloo

=atodas les recorrio un escalofrio, sinmas preguntaron.=

Apple Jack:DONDE CE DIRIJIA EL TREN?

Cherrile:Ellas ce ofrecieron a ir a Canterlot, para alludar a unos chicos con unos areglos, para el desfile que abra

para las princesas, eramos las unicas en la estacion supongo que , esa criatura estara con ellas...

Twiligth:Tenemos que comunicar esto alas princesas.

=ce dirijieron ala biblioteca para dirijir la carta a celestia.=

=Mientras tanto en Canterlot (este nombre suena a cantera) podemos divisar el castillo o palacio como lo quieran llamar, ce encontraba la nueva estudiante de Celestia, una Alicornio celeste alta al igual que luna, tenia crin en dos tonos de Azul,Azul cielo y azul marino una bonita combinacion en esperial, como Cutimark tenia un Zafiro en forma de corazon con alas blancas y dos espadas crusandolo y ojos de color azul Marino ella respondia al nombre de Zafire Hearth( la mencione en la primera entrega) ce encontraba con su maestra,en los jardines Celestia estaba recostada en el cesped, viendo asu nueva alumna asiendo echisos de alto nivel academino,a Celestia le sorpendia su gran avance ella en un año de estudiar la magia ce abia buelto tambuena como Twiligth, o incluso mejor.=

Celestia: Zafire... Creo que sera mejor terminar por hoy, estamos aqui desde las 3 de la mañana.=dijo cun su tipica voz calmada=

Zafire hearth:Estabien...=dijo algo desanimada por no segir con sus echisos= como usted diga.

Celestia:No te cientas mal, as progresado demaciado rapido en este año que estas con nosotras.

Zafire: Gracias princesa.

Celestia:Zafire ya te edicho que me digas Celestia ...Jajaja no ce porque insistes en llamarme...=no termeno su frace cuando un pergamino aparecio frente aella decia:

=COMO TIPICO DE TWILIGTH=

Querida princesa Celestia esta carta es solo para avisarle de un aconteciomiento que acabo de ocurrir, como sabra le envie un reporte sobre los Humanos, cuando regrese del espejo. (y con algo de alluda de lyra) En este momento un Humano que dudo que, probenga del espejo, esta en un tren camino a canterlot, junto con tres pequenas potrancas, nosotras suponemos lo peor, este humano era mas alto que los otros que vi, y lo consideramos aun mas peligroso, por el echo que es un caballero de sus tierras y tiene conosimientos de combate, le pedimos que rescate a estas potrillas. y remos a Canterlot en el sigiente tren.

ATT: Twiligth Sparke

=Tras aver leido esto Celestia tenia enclaro que ese ser era malvado por el silple echo de conosimientos de combate, y peor aun que le estaria aciendo a esas potrillas, sinmas desaparecio el pergamino y ce dirigio con el capitan de la guardia. Creo que lla sabran quien es verdad? R=Shining Armor. Aunque su esposa estaba en el imperio cada fin de semana y va con ella. Celestia junto con su estudiante, Cedirijieron Con Shining en las Barracas del Palacio (Barracas=Basa militar)abia cosa las cuales no le parecian a Celestia; Primero=Nunca mentirle, Segundo=Nunca aserle Bromas de mal gusto(Al menos que sea lo unico que saves aser em tu vida.) Y Tercero=Nunca pero Nunca lastimar a sus subditos.=

Celestia:Capitan Shining

Shining:A majestad no esperaba verla por este lugar...que susede

=Celestia le explico lo que avia en la carta de su hermana esto iso que como Caballero(palabra ironica en este mundo)juntara un peloton de 20 para dirijirce en la estacion de tren a resivirlo=

Shining:Tenga por seguro que nos encargaremos de esa crioatura Majestad.

Celestia:Porfavor le encargo mucho a esas potras. Ellas procure sacarlas fuera de peligro y en cuanto a la criatura solo,traigala frente ami y llamare a Canden que venga aqui espero que no te importe.

Shining:Paranada. nada megustaria mas, asique no se preocupe partimos deinmediato.

=DICHO Y listo con sus armaduras, lansas y espadas, salieron directo a la estacion de trenes de Canterlot, tuvieron que sacar a todos los Civiles del lugar, para evitar posibles reenes del mismo, el tren no tardaria en llegar por lo cual,muchos de los Caballeron de Celestia, enpesaron a calentar para el combate, fue media hora de espera y el tren ce divisaba en el horizonte, con lanzas y espadas en los cascos o levitando con magia, ellos estaban algo inquietos por el tal enemigo,el tren paro lentamente mientras una cortina de humo les inpedia ver, cuando ce dispèrso entraron en el revisando bagon por bagon,encontraron a la primera potrilla Sweetibelle en el primer bagon escondida, en el 3 bagon encontraron a Applebloom y a scootaloo, tambien escondidas, encontraron al humano en el ultimo bagon rojo, estaba de espaldas centado, ce escucho que abrieron la puerta el joven ce lebanto rapido diciendo.=

Joven: ¿Ya es hora de ir...=No termino la frace cuando resivio barios golpes con las lanzas del lado contrario de la punta, 2 en la cabesa , 3 en el estomago y una alla donde a todos los hombres nos duele... en la cara (Mal pensadas/o) el joven callo en seco como un arbol (FUERA ABAJO) echo esto con alluda delos unicornios lo levitaron a fuera del tren,donde ce encontraba el Capitan, las tres potrillas seles subio a un carruaje con Caballeros dentro para su preoteccion, Shinin no creia que fuera tan rapido sus guardias, salieron del lugar, vio que atras de ellos levitaban a la tal criatura, el vio de cascos a cabesa a la criatura y solo dijo :``Asta los mas altos caen.´´

Shining : BIEN ECHO, dirijamonos al castillo su majeztad nos espera.

=todos con un SI SEÑOR, sigieron sus ordenes para dirigirse al castillo donde Celestia y Luna algo dormida los junto con las potras fueron llebadas ala abitacion del trono, el joven avia despertado de santos trancasos, que avia resivido.=

Joven:(Por que no puedo moverque, que susede aqui.) hey ¿que susede adonde me lleban?

Guardia:Calla, la princesa exijio que te llebaramos al palacio.

Joven:espera princesa...¿ te refieres a una morada con 5 amigitas? !ES ELLA¡=dijo alterado=

=Shining Armor quedo perplejo el conosia asu hermana y mas aun alas mane 6=

Shining:=DIjo enojado=¿DE DONDE CONOSES A TWILIGTH RESPONDE?

Joven:Twiligth... que nombre tan... ese nombre de donde bengo significa otra cosa saves, pero espera... Esa reaccion tulla...La conosco...(esto lo vi con uno de mis compañeron, en la academia militar)

Flashback

Podemos ver a 4 personas jugando futbol, una de ellas era pequeñita era un niño, que venia a visitar asu hermano mayor, todos jugaban cuando un chico de grado mas alto ce aserca, reclamando la pelota, el niño dijo que el la avia comprodo con su dinero y que era un regalo para su hermano, sin mas el chico no le importo y le quito la pelota esto iso que uno, del grupo saliera directo asia el otro,proninandole barios golpes al chico en la cara,

Hermano mayor:LE VUELVES A ASER ALGO Y ESTABES TE TUMBO LOS DIENTES NO LA NARIZ.

Fin del flshback

Joven:es tu hermana verdad Crio...

=Shining quedo impactado por esas palabras como pudo saver que el era su hermana...mas quenada lo delato la reaccion, pero el no ce quedaria en brasos cruzados biendo como el seburlaba de el por eso.=

Shining Armor:Dejame desirte algo... le llegas a tucar un pelo de su crin y veras lo que te are...

Joven:No creo yegar a eso, despues de todo si no es tu hermanita sera otra quien me castige por estar aqui no?

=Las puertas del palacio ce abrieron entraron al castillo o palacio como lo quieran llamar.=

Shining Armor:espero que te condene a muerte.

Joven:Eso es exesivo incluso para mi rasa, pero porlovisto te caigo bien, no eres el unico que quiere mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

Shining Armor:No lo dudo, de seguro as echo cosas malas, y creeme espero ancioso para ver tu ejecusion.

Joven:Bueno... si noai de otra que asi sea... porsierto que Rango eres?

Shining Armor:Capitan de la guardia. Porque la pregunta?

Joven:Nomas esque yo tambien soi militar.

Shining Armor:ya me avia comentado la princesa, que segun abilidades de combate... si comono

Joven:Eres como los pandilleros de donde vengo por montoneo pueden... Y tomemos encuenta

que porla espalda es de COVARDES...=Esto lo dijo entonisindo la ultima palabra=

Shining Armor:C...Covardes... MIRA TU NO PERMITIRE QUE...=Las puertas del trono ce abrieron La princesa Celestia estaba sentada en su trono, con una cara seria viendo como levitaba aquel humano con la magia de los unicornios, al poco rato Celestia da la orden que lo dejen pero sin quitarle las armas de ensima, cuando dejaron de usar la magia el joven callo secamente contra el suelo, esto ocasiono que risas de parte de los guardias ce isieran presentes, Celestia con una impotente voz ablo.=

Celestia:¿Que ase una criatura como tu en mis tierras?

Joven:Save... mevengo preguntando eso desde que llege a este lugar, pero... sus tierras asta donde ce es princesa,

NO REY NO REYNA...No veo que usted lleve ese titulo.=dijo siendo sinico= Como para andarme ablando de esa forma.

Celestia:=dijo algo frustrada=Por lovisto eres algien que nesesita tiempo para pensar, si no tediste cuenta esto... es un prinsipado. Y pido mas respeto al ablar.

Joven:JA...Que ara? mandarme a la luna con ese cuernito que tiene?... no me aga reir.

=Muchos inclullendo luna que estaba al lado de su hermana, no le gustaba la forma de ablar de el joven, muchos guardias, querian de una ves matarlo en el instante por la forma de ablarle.=

Luna:NO TEDAS CUENTA QUE TU VIDA PENDE DE UN HILO MIENTRAS ABLAS.(dijo con la voz tradicional de conterlot.)

Celestia:Podria matarte en este momento.

Joven:Usted...=apunto con su dedo indice= no lo creo ... lo creo de los guardias mire la cara de(pendejos que tienen)asesinos que si es mi destino adelante.

Celestia:solo ocultas tu miedo.

Joven:No lo ago,=miro al suelo= dedonde vengo la muerte siempre asecha, siempre cada dia que vivo pienso que morire,que sera mi ultimo dia,el ser un Comandante me da esa desventaja , al igual que los de mallores recursos,Mi mundo esta en guerra,desde ase tiempo y la muerte nos da el veneficio de quitarnos todo el peso de encima.=El Joven la volteo aver= Usted no tiene idea de que es ensusiarce las manos con sangre,para salvar la vida

de jeneraciones de su patria, yo desque que me uni a la militar, di mi palabra de dar un futuro mejor,a otras jeneraciones o moriria en el intento. y si es su decision, ejecuteme, en estemomento, en este lugar,

yo ya estoi cansado de segir guerra seso y solo me queda descansar, vengo de un mundo post apocaliptico,¿usted cree que yo tengo miedo amorir?, pos pienselo dos veses.=dijo seriamente=

=las palabras del joven les llego alos guardias ellos tambien defendian a algien, y el joven demostro que su manera de ablar,era por las guerra que avia en su mundo, Celestia y Luna no pudieron Siquiera en decidir matarlo, la cara del Joven Reflejaba, años de cansansio muchos mas años que ellas ( otalves el santo trancaso que le metieron los guardias, en el bagon.)y peor aun, el lla esperaba la muerte con los brasos abiertos, sinduda algo que se respeta tanto de el como para los ancianos, (Feliz dia del veterano)=

Celestia:Es verdad lo que dises... Bien pudiste avernos mentido.

Joven:Es su problema si me cree o no...asique espero...

Luna:=Le susurro asu hermana=Celestia Que dices ledamos una oportunidad?...

=Celestia penso por un momento pero antes de pregunto=

Celestia:Que fue lo que isiste en el bagon, en el trayecto de poniville a canterlot?

Joven:Conque asi ce llama este lugar balla, pos vera...me va amatar o no

Celestia:Lo estoi pensando. Ahora explicate.

Joven:Mecae bien despues de todo=Le sonrio a Celestia amablemente.=Le explicare lo que paso. me encontraba en poniville despues deque apareci aqui, me encontre con seis potras y segun una de ellas es princesa y hermana de este crio...=señalo a shining armor, el tenia ganas de golpearlo en ese momento, pero tubo que soportarlo=

Antes del amaneser como era mi costumbre, me levante y corri asia la estasion de trenes segido por esas 6 potras.

Al suvirme me encontre con 3 ponis mas una me abia dicho que se llamaba Applebloom, otra , scootaloo y

una que en lo personal megusto mucho, Sweetibell.

FlashBack (Olvide decirles LA Historia la ago conforme cemeva ocuriendo( si noles gusta nimodo)

=Bemos al humano entrar al bagon rojo a tada velosidad, fue ai donde Cherrile grita para que el bagon sigiera con su camino,elresto yalo entrar al bagon, suspiro aliviado por no volver aver aesas potras nunca,decidio ver el bagon, enjorovandoce un poco, entro al cuarto bagon, uno verde al entrar vio a 3 potrillas que alboltear ce asustadon y trataron de escapar de el, salieron de ese bagon como agua que lleba el diablo, el solo queria ver quien estaba y el que todos ce asustaran comensaba a fastidiarlo,ce entendia que era feo pero ya es demaciado que corran al verte, al estar denuevo solo, penso:(Bueno deminimo me quedo aqui para no asustar a algien mas... hump)cabis bajo tomo asiento en aqueyos bancos pequeños ,el miraba el paisaje mientras unos ojos curiosos lo veian en la puerta.=

Applebloom:Oigan nonos quiere comer solo esta, ahy sin aser nada ...=miro su rostro el cual reflejaba algo de tristesa=

Scootaloo:Cren que debamos asercarnos, quisas sea algien que quiere ver ala princesa.

Sweetibell:Quisas tengas rason ve como esta vestido, algo elegante, aunque no se porque lleba adornos en el pecho. =Dijo mirando las insignias del Joven=Pero no sabremos si no preguntamos ¿Verdad?... =Acto segido ella salio primero asercansoce al Joven con algo de valentia... cosa que se fue desvaneciendo cadaves, que ella ce asercaba a el encuanto a las demas, solo podian dar apoyo moral y pedirle a celestia que no le pase nada.=

Sweetibell:O... oye...e...e...estas...bi...bien...=el joven dirijio la mirada a aquella pequeña potra que estaba temblando=

Joven:No saldras corriendo cuando te diga algo?...

Sweetibell:Saves ablar?...=dijo con voz temblorosa=

Joven:Si... que quieres que balla y asuste a algien... solo dejame porfabor...=dijo mientras bolbia aver el paisaje por la ventana=

=Con una señal con su casco le pidio que vinieran, cuando estaban todas juntas el miedo avia desaparecido=

Scootaloo:Oye... que te pasa, nunca vi anadie tan triste?=el joven fastidiado bolteo y enves de encontrarce a una ce encontro con tres potras=

Joven:(Como se multiplico)esque, an pasado cosas muy raras ultimamente y lo peor de todo esque no volvere aver ami familia o... lo que queda de ella...

=Las chicas porfin entendieron porque su cara estaba asi, todas sonrieron y trataron de animarlo=

Applebloom:Oye no estes asi, vele el lado bueno no tendras que rejuntar mas tu cuarto.

Scootaloo:Si tamvien no tendras que aser deveres.

Sweetibell:Mejor aun no tendras que preocuparte en llegar temprano a casa.

=El joven las vio con una mirada seria, ellas savian que no avia funsionado pero poco apoco , ce dibujo una sonrisa en el joven,y una carcajada salio de ella, las chicas lo lograron avian echo reir a algien triste, inmediato boltearon aver su costado pero seguia blanco-=

Joven:Saven tienen rason,jajajaja, ai que verle el lado bueno alas cosas, grasias como se llaman

=cada una ce presento y fueron diciendo que era alo que avian suvido al tren=

Joven:Asique un desfile de princesas balla.

Scootaloo:Si y vamos a alludar alos de la academia de magia de carterlot, siembargo no tenemos ideas para alludar.

Appleboom:Teniamos el fin de semana para pensar enque podriamos alludar, pero no nos llego ninguna idea.

Sweetibell:Nos alludarias...=Puso una cara que atodos nos daria un canser,sida,diavetes o nos mataria de la ternura=

Joven:bueno yo(ponganle algo en su cara para no verla o terminare deciendo)si por que no.

Todas:!SIIII¡ =Gritaron al unisono=

Joven:Que les parece si asen un gran dibujo que tenga a todas las princesas, y atras un atardecer.

=El rapido responder del jover dejo con la boca avierta de las chicas=

Scotaloo:un dibujo como no senos ocurrio antes.

Appleboom:Sera porque ninguna de nosotras save dibujar?

Sweetibell:Nos alludarias acer el dibujo?=dijo cristalisando los ojos y moviendo sus orejas para atras=

Joven esque yo=salen sus amigitos=

Conciensia del mal: solo diles que no y listo

Conciensia del bien:pero prometiste alludarlas

Conciensia del mal:Pero nisiquiera saves como son las princesas y no saves aser un boseto ablado... o ya olvidaste la ultima ves que isiste uno... en castigo fuenos 50 lagartijas por cada mal trasa dibujada y fueron 135 no chinges.

Conciensia del bien:Recuerda que todos en la academia te enceñaron a dibujar.

Conciensia del mal:Por lastima a que isieras otras 5000 lagartijas diarias-

Consiensia del bien:diles que si

Conciensia del mal:Diles que no

Conciensia del bien:Seras malos con ellas

Conciencia del mal:Savemos la respuesta

Los dos: TE BAS A RAJAR

Joven NO no me rajare, les alludare...(Espera que carajo)

Todas:SII

=al poco rato todos solo esperaban allegar ala estacion de trenes, pero faltaba media hora lo cual todos ce dispusieron a jugar, alas escondidas para desgrasia del joven era demaciado alto para esconderse asi que el ce dispuso a contar,asta 50. Despues de barias rondas el jovenabia ganado 3 y las chicas 3 y ban por el decenpate,fue ai donde ce dispuso denuevo a contar pero para desgrasia de el y las chicas abian llegado al destino y cuando entraron los guardias a ser su trabajo=

Fin Flashback

Joven:Y lo demas lla lo conese.

=Los guardias estaban con la boca abierta potrillas jugando con el, ellos savian de antemano/pesuña que eso era mentira, los guardias encontraron a las potras escondidas en los bagones.=

Shining :Como podremos creer que tu estabas jugando con ellas, si bien pudiste averles echo algo.

Joven:Esacto bien pude averlas matado segun tu crio,`pero las encontraron vivitas y coleando ¿no? ademas,

almenos ami cemease demaciado tiempo como para no averlas matado y mira ellas estan intactas, y nos bolvimos amigos, quien diria no.

=Celestia y Luna no estaban del todo conbencidas, tenian que porlomenos verificar estas palabras.=

Celestia:Pueden traer alas pequeñas porfavor.

=Tres guardias asintieron y fueron por ellas. el tiempo que transcurrio aquel lugar se lleno de un gran silensio.=

Joven:y... =Vio el cabello de las dos princesas que ondeava y lo mejor de todo sin viento.=WOW increible, como asen eso con sus crines.(cuantos comersiales de shampu quisieran tenerlas a ellas, o en la rosa de guadalupe,)( no ofendo a la virgen pero si a los idiotas que creen que aser una novela no lineal estupida en que te asen creer que siempre ahy que esperar la intervension divina, dejenme desirles esas son )=Deveras Nadie tiene el pelo asi-

=Celestia y luna intercambiaron miradas, nisiquiera ellas savian eso. al poco rato esa conversasion acabo, los guardias escoltaban a las CMC las pusieron a barios metros de distancia del largirucho, ellas lo saludaron y el regreso el salodo moviendo su mano izquierda.=

Celestia:Chicas este Joven dice que ce isieron amigos es cierto?

Scootaloo:Si el es muy divertido.

Applebloom:Talves parasca aterrador por lo alto que es pero no es asi.

Sweetibell:Si el es igual que cual quier poni, solo que no esta en cuatro patas como nosotras, o tiene alas como un pegaso o un cuerno como un unicornio, incluso se ofresio en alludarnos con el desfile.

Joven:Pos veras, creo que estoi empesando a cambiar de opinion.

=Lo que el joven avia dicho era cierto no cavia duda alguana de que el fuera peligroso, asi que paso lo que luna queria.=

Celestia:Bueno... Tenias razon, te mereses una disculpa de mi parte.

Joven:De usted no de estos idiotas Montoneros...=Bolteo a ver a los guardias=

Celestia:Espera te golpearon?...

Joven:Que creia que este morete era marca de nacimiento...=señalo parte de su cara=

Celestia:disculpa... ya ablare con ellos...=miro alos guardias=

Joven:me gustaria arreglar eto como lo areglamos de donde vengo.

Celestia:No creo que...=La interumpio=

Joven:Descuide, descuide conosco que el ojo por ojo, deja tuertos a todos.

Joven:creia que estas insignias las rove... No todas las gane. almenos yo enviaria estos ala corte marcial por golpearme pero, quemas da fue un mal entendido verdad=volteo a ver alos guardias los cuales rapidamente asintieron con la cabesa varias veses=

Luna:bueno nos gustaria que tu y las pequeñas se quedaran aqui tù creo que almenos por ahora no ceria bueno que tevieran por ahy, tu saves, tu aspecto llama mucho la atencion.

Joven:Si, entiendo y grasias...

=Con una seña todos los guardias ce retiraron menos shining quien estaba al lado del largirucho, Celestia y luna bajaron,para asercarcele, shining sontenia firmemente su lanza con su magia, cuando estubieron de frente,el si ce meresia el apodo de largirucho, nisiquiera Celestia con su cuerno lo alcansava de estatura.=

Celestia:Si que eres alto. bueno sigenos los llebaremos asus avitasiones.

=Sin mas todos salieron de la abitacion del trono celestia y luna iban juntas sigidas por shining y luego las CMC y el largirucho,los guardias que pasaban junto a el lo miravan seriamente, pero era parte de su oficio el proterjer, asi que el no veia rason para molesterce, al poco rato de una brebe caminata las CMC terminaron en un camarote, mientras el joven tenia que segir, otro pequeño rato llegaron a otra abitacion, la cual tenia de vista al jardin,=

Celestia:espero te cientas comodo...

Joven:grasias... y por sierto aga que el medeje de ver asi, me esta enpesando a asustar=shining no lo dejava de ver con enojo, desde que se encontraron=

Luna:Note preocupes, arias lo mismo si tu governante estuviera en esta posision.

Joven:No la neta no dejaria que lo mataran, un perro aria mejor trabajo que mi governante creanme nos sirve el mas muerto, de no ser por el nuestro pais seria primer mundista...=suspiro=me alegra no estar mas amarrado a ese idiota.

=Las princesas bolvieron a intercamviar miradas=

Celestia:Bueno tus rasones tendras pero aqui, todos nos son fieles.

Joven:No lo tome a mal pero todo, tiene su presio , todo tiene presio, asta mi cabesa y lo digo por el =apunto a shingnin=

Shining:Princesa... si me disculpa me gustaria recojer a Candence, en la estacion.

Joven:AAAA,Novia...no mas vien dicho esposa, jajaja=DIJO EN BURLA=

Shining:pero como lo ases.=dijo en voz baja=

=Celestia y luna rieron momentania mente, Celestia asintio con la cabesa ala petision que le dijo shining=

Luna:Nos retiramos fue un plazer em...

Joven:bueno... me gustaria tamvien saver sus nombres.

Luna: ella es Celestia mi hermana mayor.

Celestia :y ella luna mi hermanita.

=El joven noto en sus costados sus Cutie Mark y solo penso(´´Luna neta´´(junten estas palabras) nome di cuenta)=

Luna:Cual es el tullo

Joven:Bueno primero deven de saver que los nombres que estedes usan, parami son algo raron ecepto el tullo luna, ese nombre si ce olle en mi mundo. Me llamo Alejandr, pero sopongo que el titulo de Comandante,ce acabo=miro al suelo y luego subio la mirada= asi que creo que sere porfin un Civil.

Celestia:Que te parece si mañana ablamos, sobre como te bolbiste militar y de ese modo puedo ver que conserves tus honorarios, que me dises.=Celestia no era tonta ultimamente avia un poco de pleitos con el reino grifo y el de los

minotauros, esta podia se su oportunidad de sacar nuevas posivilidades de algien que puede dar, nuevas estrategias.=

=Los ojos del joven ce iluminaron,sus lavios formaron una risa, marcada=

Joven:Grasias Celeste.

Luna:Celestia

Joven:Celestia...no se que desir.

Celestia:Pierde cuidado, por ahora acomodate nos veremos en la cena, al gunas chicas quieren verte.

=Sin mas el Joven quedo solo en el cuarto que le dio celestia ce recosto en la cama, y decidio descansar asta la cena=

FIN Cap

Mini historia del Joven militar.

Sargento:Mande que pusiera su nombre el la tachita del fusil que puso.

Alejandro:MIO...


	3. Amistad

-Holas chicos el que busca en cuentra mis capitulos.

El dia de hoy:

Amistad

=Si sigieron la historia, nuestro Amigo largirucho ce encuentra en una abitacion recostado en la pequeña cama, bueno no todos los dias llega un inbitado largo de tamaño, ce encontraba por primera ven en su vida, disfrutando una comoda siesta, sin preocupasion de que una bomba callera en ese lugar, o ce escucharan disparos, sinduda una siesta la cual no queria ser despertado, pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa,tocaron a la puerta, al cabo de unas horas que el estaba dormido, a regaña dientes desperto con los ojos inchados, de color rojo, remarcado al rededor de estas, para su sorpresa en ves de encontrarce con guardias ce encontro con algien mas-=

Applebloom:Hola, no te lastimaron los guardias de Celestia verdad?

Joven:No descuida solo platicamos un rato estodo.

Scootaloo:Bueno ya que todo esta aclarado nos alludaras con el dibujo?.

Sweetibell:Si lo prometiste.

Joven:Claro me creen capas de romper una promesa,(bueno de echo ahora que lo mencionas... CALLA CEREBRO) pero no tengo lapiz y un papel para aserlo.

Sweetibell:No te preocupes aqui tenemos.

=de las alforjas que llebaban Sweetibell saco una gran hoja blanca, que si ponias mas atencion era una tela. Applebloom llevaba sus colores junto con acuarelas. y por ultimo Scootaloo, quien llevaba una regla y lapices de barios colores, esto dejo en claro que el tenia que cumplir conlo que el dijo.=

Joven:Balla estabien pasen ahy que acomodarnos les parece.

=todos entraron pero una pesuña impidio que ce cerrara la puerta el joven vio a 2 guardias un unicornio y un pegaso, ambos de color blanco con armadura dorada.=

Joven:Puedo alludarlos Caballeros(Cuando me volvi tan respetuoso)

Unicornio:El capitan nos pidio a nosotros que lo vijilaramos.

Pegaso:Y tomemos en cuenta que usted no tiene buena reputacion asia nosotros.

Joven:Pormi quedence viendo, pasen, aver ci de ese modo el tal capitan, me agarra (verga) mas confianza.

=los guardias entraron, cuando iba aserrar la puerta, estabes el detubo la puerta vio a una poni con atuendo de Mucama, era tambien una Unicornio solo que ella temblaba un poco al ver a Joven, los guardias le explicaron que, La mucama ceria quien lo giara por el castillo, o si ocupaba algo. Mas que nada algo para pedirle perdon, por los golpes que resibio en el tren. La unicornio era Blanca, Con ojos Azules, su crin era un poco rosa, era delgada una modelo entre los Guardias cegun ellos, pero en eso ella trabajava antes de combertirce en Mucama.=

La Unicornio:Dis...Disculpe, yo estoi aqui... pa...para alludorlo...o...osi oculpa algo.=Dijo con voz temblorosa.=

Joven:Balla grasias pasa adelante estan aqui estos Guardias tambien, pero adiferencia de ti ellos van a cuidarme.

=el Joven la invito a pasar ella todavia no tenia confianza con el largirucho, cuando entro ce acomodo junto enmedio, delos guardias, para centirce unpoco mas cegura, las CMC estaban acomodando las cosas en el piso, el Joven cerra la puerta con la esperaza de que lla nadie estubiera del otro lado, los guardias llebavan lus lanzas de lado con ellos, no le quitaban la vista de ensima, el joven ce cento con las CMC , para cerrar el sirculo, mientras una gran tela blanca estaba en medio.=

Joven:Bueno... como quieren que aga el dibujo.?

Sweetibell:Como dijiste, ponemos a todas las princesas aqui=ceñalo en medio dela hoja abajo.=

Applebloom:Si pero en bes de un atardecer, cenos ocurrio que estubiera dividido, en un dia normal, y una noche estrellada=su comentario era obtimo, ella queria que Celestia y luna fueran las principales de dibujo=

Joven:Estavien solo que cuantas princesas son astadondece son Esa tal princesa Twiligth. La princesa Luna y la Princesa Celeste...

Guardia Unicornio:=tocio=Celestia.

Joven:Andale Celestia, pero de preferencia tendria que enterarme de todas.

Scootaloo:Bueno solo falta la princesa del imperio de criztal. Pero no llegara asta el desfile...=todas ce entristeciero=

Joven:Bueno quienes esa tal prince...=no termino la frace cuando ce abrio la puerta y dejaron entrar alas mane 6, echas unas furias tras lo que pudo aver pasado en el tren...las 3 potras ce lebantaron del suelo para despues, dirijirce acia sus amigas y sus hermanas...=

Rarity:Que bueno que estas bien...Suponia lo peor de esa cosa...=dijo mientras abrasaba a Sweetibell=

Joven:cosa?...que las asusto o queonda con tu vida?

Apple Jack:Lo mismo digo=abrasondo a Applebloom=Y TU NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TULLA.

Reinbow dash:Si y yo me encargare de enviarte al hospita y no saldras de ahy en un largo tiempo.

Joven:(megusta su peinado, aunque muy de los 70)

=Apple Jack y Reinbow, estaban decididas a encargarce de ece largirucho, el Joven ce puso denuevo de pie, al poco rato los guardias tambien pensaban interumpir pero lesganaron.=

Sweetibell:No no lo lastimen el no iso nada...=Dijo poniendoce enfrente de el.=

Rarity:que estas asiendo Sweetibell, por el casi pensamos lo peor, solo porque los guardias llegaron atiempo al tren,

no las toco.=dijo indignada=

Scootaloo:El no nos iso nada, nosotras nos asercamos a el, y es nuestro amigo no dejaremos que le agan daño.

=dijo poniendoce enfrente del joven=

Applebloom:Ademas, no es su culpa que todos lo odien, no me parece justo que todos lo quieran maltratar solo,

por cer diferente...=Alfinal ella termino enmedio de sus amigas=

=las mane 6 quedarib boquiaviertas, ellas defendian al largirucho como un amigo mas,por parte del joven solo ce quedo quieto,=

Twiligth:Bueno... Creo que cenos paso un poco el casco, por las preocupasiones no creen.

Guardia pegaso:Princesa con su permiso La princesa Celestia pidio que fueran con ella en cuanto llegaran.

Twiligth:estabien grasias...=cedio la buelta para salir de la abitacion sin decir nadamas, o mirar al largirucho.=

Rarity:Ben Sweetibell en un momento venimos.

Apple Jack:tu tambien Applebloom.

=Las CMC no querian iste tenian que aser el dibujo, ellas boltearon a ver al joven que solo asintio con la cabesa, y allas fueron con sus amigas dejando solo al joven, los guardias, y ala Mucama.=

Joven:y diganme =metio su mano en su traje esto proboco que los guardias apuntaran sus lanzan contra el= Lesgustan,=cuando saco la mano=las cartas, vengan, nosean aburridos asta mis compañeron militares juegan,

=ellos negaron con la cabesa=no les are nada tenganlo por seguro.=dijo mientras barajeaba las cartas, como si fuera un experto=

Mucama:bu...bueno yo jugare...(si las chicas pudieron ser sus amigas porque yo no, solo no muestres mie)

=no termino la frace cuando lla estaba en frente de el. El largirucho tomo la tela blanca y la puso en otro lado, centandoce en el suelo, los guardias ce asercaron para ver un poco mejor esas tales cartas.=

Baraja de poker

Guardia pegaso:Que se supone que deve de aser...

Joven:Simple

=El joven acomodo las cartas, explicandole como se juega el poker, era un juego simple despues de todo, cualquiera con algo de inteligensia entenderia,cuando explico que era ,un par, tercia,escalera, flor imperial,ETC.

Comenso el juego=

Joven:Yo repartire las cartas, eso si nada de trampas con magia vale...=el joven lla tenia un poco de miedo, en el

juego que utilizaran la magia para ganar asi que solo ce limito aver como levitaban, las cartas enfrente de la

Mucama. 5 cartas en mano, renovaron y enpiesa lo divertido=

Joven:bueno yo me destapare primero vale=La mucama penso un poco mal respecto alas palabras que dijo=

mira=mostro pares de tres de corasones y par de cincos de Diamantes, que tienes.=

Mucama:=ella estaba algo extrañada con las cartas, los corazones si pero como las reinas , jokers, reyes, nolos

avia visto batallo para saver que aser=me puedes explicar denuevo que pasa cuando tienes todas iguales...

=Dicho esto mostro su ``mano´´POKER DE la cara del chico era de asombro ¿quien saca eso en su primer juego?,solo ce echo a reir y dijo=

Joven:Balla ganaste esto es como te explike. El POKER es cuando tienes 4 cartas del mismo numero , en este caso

letra, eres buena...

=La mucama aun algo confunsa tenia una sonriza de victoria en su cara, esto alento alos guardias a jugar con el.= Guardia Unicornio:Creo que yo jugare...

Guardia Pegaso:Yo tambien ceve divertido despues de todo

=Dicho y echo ce acomodaron en sirculo para jugar, algo que les impresionava era el ver al juben mover la baraja, tan rapido y de una forma espectacular, el juego los iso conoserse e los cuatro era un truco que tenia este Joven, en la academia militar, muchos eran serios cuando ingreso, pasaron los dias y el nunca supo como llamarles, la atencio asus compañeros, asta que su abuelo paterno,por correo le envio una baraja de poker para jugar, y como lelleron, esto que iso con la mucama y con los guardias lo iso con todos sus compañeros militares, para asi conoserce y ser amigos en el resto del curso.=

=El resultado que el joven queria era casi notorio un par dejuegos mas y podria saver quienes eran ellos 3=

Ronda 9

JOVEN:2

MUCAMA:2

GUARDIAS :2 Y 2

Joven:bueno hora de la verdad.

Guardia unicornio:Quien ce destapa.

Mucama:te toca ati=señalo al pegaso=

Guardia pegaso:Bueno tercia de DIEZ=dijo con una sonrisa la cual desaparecio cuando=

Guardia unicornio:Nada de eso POKER DE REINAS

Mucama:Que lastima pero la partida es mia POKER DE REYES DE NUEVO.=dijo victoriosa=

Joven:Esas manos son del diablo, asi no juego...=dejo caer sus cartas mostrando su mano, ellos incredulos vieron que cartas eran=POKER DE ASESINOS NADIE LE GANA ...AL PADRINO DE LOS JUEGOS =Dijo en tono italiano=

=las risas entre ellos sobraban despues de todo, el joven abia consegido lo que el queria.=

Joven:buen juego jajaja=dijo mientras reia=

Guardia unicornio:crei no volver a reir,cuando entre a la guardia jajajaja.

Guardia pegaso:Estoi deacuerdo, no veo porque el capitan desconfia tanto de ti.

=las risas segian al igual que los juegos llegando la hora que avia dicho Celestia, La mucama ablo...=

Mucama:Cera mejor que te llevemos al comedor, la princesa deve estarte esperando.

Joven:Estabien, luego nos echamos otra partida pero estabes... apostamos... queles parece?

=A todos les parecio bien despues de todo, era un juego divertido sin apuestas y de seguro que con apuestas aun mucama por delante, guio al joven largirucho por el palacio, segudo por los guardias que ahora eran sus amigos.=

Joven:Bueno a todo esto como se llaman?...

Guardia unicornio:Yo me llamo white shield

Guardia pegaso:y yo fire fly

Joven:Em...wow balla nombres...y el tullo (salme con una mamada en ingles)

Mucama:Bueno yo me llamo...Lin...=dijo timida=

Joven:solo Lin... es lin...do...el mio es Alejandro, Raro verdad.

Shield: deecho si que significa tu nombre.

Joven bueno nunca me puse a investigar el significado de los nombres. pero los sullos de donde vengo tienen barios significados. El tullo =apunto al pegaso= en español significa fuego bolador...El tullo=al unicornio=Escudo blanco. Pero el tullo Lin Losiento... no no loconosco...

Lin:Descuida... mi nombre ami megusta como se olle... bueno llegamos...=la puerta del comedor estaba enfrente, y ya era de noche lo cual era tambien hora de irce para fire y white=

Shield:Bueno... nos tenemos que retirar para dar paso ala guardia nocturna.

Fire:Si mañana vendremos a ``vigilarte´´

Los dos:Adios =ce despiden, mientras caminaban al lado opuesto donde ce encontravan.=

Lin:Bueno...fue un gusto... nos veremos mañana Señor...=Dijo cansada=

Joven:que descanses Lin... Mañana volvere a verte?

Lin:Claro mañana a primera hora al igual que ellos... Nos vemos.

Joven:Adios lin.=el veia como ce alejaba de el para irce asu casa a descansar.=

Conciensia del mal:No Mames, te estas enamorando de esa cuadrupeda.

Conciensia del bien:Estaves devo estar deacuerdo con el, No puedes repito, NO puedes andar con algien de diferente especie.

Joven:eso lo se pero no tiene nada de malo que seamos amigos ¿verdad?

=las dos Conciensias cambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabesa. Al entrar solo estaba una gran mesa larga con un mantel rojo que lo adornaba, al igual que las belas, algo que le gusto vio a su amigo mas confiable Shining armor junto al lado de el una unicornio desde el punto de vista del Joven,

entro al comedor y con una sonrisa y un gran entusiasmo grasias alos pequeños triunfos de ese dia dijo.=

Joven:HOLA SHINING COMO ESTAS AMIGO MIO.=Que en idioma de donde viene dice(HOLA PINCHE IMBESIL PEDASO DE...)Bueno llasaven como saludamos los humanos.=

=Shining solo mostro una mirada seria sin regresarle el saludo, la Alicornio que estaba al lado de el lo golpeo con su pesuña, en sus costillas para que dijiera algo=

Shining:Hola...=y nada mas=

Joven:balla... es un abanse...=miro a la Alicornio=Balla y esta linda chica...=ce cento frente alos dos=es tu esposa verdad...Candence si no me equiboco.

=Por parte de Shining armor no soportaba que el ablara. Y mucho menos que ablara de Candence pero ubo algo que casi, ase que shining explote=

Candence:Balla... Shining me dijo que eras peligroso y que solo eras mal educado, estre otras cosas. Veo que eso no es del todo sierto verdad Shining.=Miro a Shining con desaprobasion, despues bolteo a ver al joven=y dime como as adivinado, todo sobre, Twiligth y yo...

Joven:Bueno mis compañeros ,la mayoria... dios los tenga a... fuego lento... uno de ellos tenia un hermano y el siempre lo cuidaba, y otro ace... que fue ... 5 meses que ce Cazo y tiene esa misma cara de retrasado por amor asu espoza... O me equiboco?=dijo en burla=

Candence:Se que es difisil parati...pero podrias dejar de insultarlo...

Joven:Lo are el dia en que el deje de aserlo con caras feas y que deje de comportarce como un Crio... por otra parte...

Por algien tan hermosa como usted lo are.=dijo agachando su cavesa para mostrarle un poco de respeto=

=esto iso que Candence, ce sonrojara cosa que shining noto,miro a su espoza sorprendido este chico le estaba agradando a ella y peor aun le estaba dejaria que ce saliera con la sulla?=

Shining armor:¡no quiero que le vuelbas a ablar a mi espoza esta claro!=dijo furioso=

Candence:Que te pasa, el solo fue gentil no veo la rason para que te molestes.

Shining:Ojala y mueras pronto=dijo susurando pero el joven escucho=

Joven:Tambien te quiero...

Shining:yo misno te...=No empeso la frace cuando las mane 6 y las CMC llegaron al salon=

Sweetibell:Hola =dijo mientras saltaba en brasos del joven=Ya pensaste en algo para el dibujo.

Joven:Bueno como te dije necesito saver cuantas princesas son.

=Tosas las CMC tomaron aciento al lado de el, para poder cegir discutiendo ese tema, en cuanto alas otras, tomaron asidento en otros lugares Twi ce cento al lado de su hermano=

Twiligth:Hemano que gusto verte de nuevo...=dijo mientras lo abrasaba=

Shining:Ami tambien...=dijo mientras corespondia cuando ce cepararon=este idiota les iso algo mientras estaba en Ponyville.

Twiligth:No porque lo preguntas por lo visto no es algien peligroso.

Shining:(Porque soi el unico que...)=suspiro=Twi prometeme que estaras siempre serca de tus amigas, no quiero que te aga algo.

Twiligth:Tranquilo hermano. no cera asi.

=por otra parte Candence ponia un poco de atencion, a la conversasion de las CMC con el joven, ella al escuchar el desfile, supo que algo ivan aser por lo cual pergunto.=

Candence:Podria saver que es lo que aran en el desfile

Sweetibell:El nos prometio que aria un gran dibujo con todas las princesas juntas.

Applebloom:Si y estara dividio por el dia y la noche, cera el mejor.

Scootaloo:Si ... por sierto oye=cedirijio al joven= aqui esta otra princesa.

Joven:(A NO SELA QUIERAN MAMAR)O y quien es...

Candence:Soi yo...

=Todos absolutamente todos miraron al joven el tenia una cara rara, miro a shining armor y dijo=

Joven:Wow...balla crio parece que despues de todo... supiste a que arbol golpear... Bueno pero antes de... diganme que son todas las princeas porque 4 ya es demaciado. no creen.

Sweetibell:Bueno falta una la nue=no termino la frace cuando twi interumpe=

Twiligth:NO LA MENCIONES=Dijo enojada=

Apple Jack:Pero que te susede.

Rarity:si desde que ella llego nunca le diste la oportunidad de que te ablara.

=Zafire desde que llego Celestia y Luna le pucieron mas atencion, dejando a Twiligth de lado esto proboco que en ella crecieran una envida oculta, Zafire siempre trataba de ablar con Twiligth pero ella se reusaba, y porsi fuera poco Ella ce combirtio en su nueva mejor alumna.=

Joven:entonses son =empeso a contar con los dedos(veamos esta luna, Twiligth,Candence,Celeste y la anonima)SON CINCO, TENGO QUE DIBUJAR A CINCO PRINCESAS EN UNA HOJITA DE PAPEL?.

Sweetibell:No te preocupes te consegimos una tela blanca mas grande pare eso, grasias a Rarity.

Joven:Crei que no te agradaba.

Rarity:bueno si mi hermanita te dio una oportunidad porque yo no?

Candence:Saves dibujar?

Joven:No es que sepa sino que el la militar , tenias que aprender a acer retratos ablados, y bueno digamos que despues de barios,barios, castigos pude aprender a dibujar bien, asique esto puede ser fasil.

=Sin mas platica las princeas Celestia y Luna entraron al comedor para la cena=

Luna:Buenas noches a todos.

Todos menos el Joven:Buenas noches.

=Tomaron aciento Luna del lado izquierdo de la mesa y Celestia del derecho=

Celestia:parece que ce estan enpesando a llevar bien, que me dices Candence

Candence:bueno con lo exagerado que es Shining, no veo que el sea algien peligroso... y porcierto el quiere aser un dibujo para el dia del desfile.

Luna:Saves Dibujar?, porlo regular los unicornios acen obras de arte, pero tu?...

=El joven lebanto sus manos y movio los delos=

Joven:Bueno digamos que los humanos tenemos una increible bentaja.

=Al poco rato salieron barios unicornios con smoking, levitando bansejas cubiertas, las acomodaron en la mesa para cuando terminaron, nuestro amigo ya savia que iva aver debajo, los unicornios agilmente quitaron las bandejas revelando barios, postres, ensaladas, sopas de verdura y arroz,(cosas vegetarianas)para el joven era orrible ver solo verdura y nada de carne.=

Celestia:Bueno a cenar.

=Por parte de las alicornios usaban la magia al igual que los 3 unicornios ai (shining,sweetibell y rarity). El joven no savia que comer si ce iba por los postres sabria que seria algo, mal educado,asique se trago el orgullo, y comio arroz, con algo de verduras, la falta de carne en sus alimentos casi su estomago lo mata. Comio poco arroz y verduras, lla el podia ver que muchos en especial una poni Rosa tomaba varios,postres. El desde que entro en la militar nunca comio un dulze, solo era comida sana para mejor rendimiento y el ver los postres no lo dejaban babeando.=

Pinki:Que susede no te gustan?...(recordatorio al chico alto no le gustan los dulces)

Joven:Bueno esque desde que entre en la militar no e probado el azucar desde entonses.

=pinki y todos lo vieron, pinki en espesial tomo un gran pastel que estaba enmedio de la mesa , salto al lado de el con su silla. (les recuerdo que es pinki.)con un tenedor en un casco, puso el pastel en frente de el, le dio el tenedor rapido y dijo=

Pinki:bamos aun no es tarde para probar denuevo.

Joven:esque veras no me gusta la fresa...=dijo moviendo el pastel de lado=

Pinki:No ahy problema-=tomo el pastel y lo coloco al lado de Celestia , fue asta el lugar de Luna y tomo uno de chocolate de cuatro pisos=Listo este es de chocolate bamos pruebalo.

=Las miradas estaban sobre el todos savian que pinki no acepta un no por respuesta=

Joven:bueno yo...=miro a todos, despues miro a pinki=...intentas que yo un joven militar rompa años de abstinencia a las golosinas, solo porque tu me pones un pastel de chocolate en frente demi...=dijo seriamente pinki bajo sus orejas=

Pinki:=el pelo ce bolbio lacio cubriendo un ojo sullo...con un hilo de vos dijo=Es de tres leches...

Joven:Y cres que eso me va a...=Su boca ce iso agua=Dijiste... Tres leches...=dijo mientras un hilo de saliva bajaba por su boca=

Pinki:=asintio con la cabesa=Si...=le entrego el tenedor=

Joven=Tomo el tenedor, miro a los demas=Ahy dios...tres leches...=Tomo a pinki la cento en sus piernas , le entrego otro tenedor y dijo=BUENO DE QUE CE ECHE A PERDER AQUE ME AGADAÑO.=a pinki se le esponjo denuebo el cabello, y con el tenedor que le dio el joven devoraron el pasten velos mente, ellos parecian dos posos sin fondo,al terminar pinki callo al suelo con una gran barriga mientras el joven, con una servilleta ce limpiaba la boca y los dedos=

Joven:mmmm...DE...LI..CIOSO=volteo a ver asu compañera de comida y estaba derrotada en el suelo=(Hombre abatido jaja)

=todos sorprendidos, nadie nisiquiera las mane, esperaban que su amiga fuera superada en comer dulces, esto era historico entre ellas.=

Reinbow:Nunca nadie le abia ganado a pinki a comer.

AppleJack:Es sierto nadie le abia ganado...bueno solo discord

Todos menos el joven:!Apple Jack¡=le griraron incluso las princesas eso solo significaba una cosa=

=Una pequeña nuve rosa aparecio ariva de la derrotada pinki esta, enpeso allover chocalate ariva de ella, al poco rato pinki estaba de pie con la boca avierta tomando el chocolade de esta extraña nuve.=

Discord:Valla porque no me dijieron que teniamos visitas... Abria preparado la vien benida.=Dijo mientras apacesia echo un pequeño dracunecus en la mesa como si de una pequeña vivora se tratara.=

Celestia:Discord porfavor conportate...

Discord:Celestia no seas aburrida...Solo mira a este feo=apunto al joven=No me digas que no te ries al mirarlo

=al terminar la frase tomo su tamaño normal el joven miro al dracunecus de pies a cabesa.=soi o me paresco

Joven;Y yo soi el feo JA como no...=dijo mientras regresaba a cenar=

Discord:Oye solo mirate pareses un simio lampiño, que nunca fue tocado por el sol.=dijo bolando al rededor de el=

Joven:=miro al dracunecus=y tu pareses el resultado de una orgia entre un chingo de especies y tu madre al intentar

abortarte te tubo ati.=el significado de aborto ellos no lo conosian asi que, lo tomaron como un insulto=

=Discord parecio sorprendido, ese pequeño simio lo avia insultado... ambos ce miraron a los ojos y contestaton al unisono=

Discord y el Joven:ME CAES BIEN JAJAJAJA=las carcajadas no ce isieron esperar de su parte=

=Shining el ya estaba cansado de como el joven se ganava la confianza de todos,(GENIAL AHORA TIENE A DISCORD DE SU LADO QUIEN MAS FALTA)=

Joven:Alfin algien que no se enoja por mi forma de ablar

Discord:Porfin algien el cual entiende mi arte caotico.

Discord y el Joven:DE TU ARTE A MIARTE MEJOR ...=fueron interupidos cuando la puerta ce abrio=

=Las puertas del comedor ce abrieron de par en par y revelo ala quinta princesa Zafire Hearth, la cual camino asta encontrarce con celestia.=

Zafire:Buenas noches a todos=miro a twi=Hola twiligth=twi bolteo la mirada para otro lado esto le llamo la atencion al joven=

Joven:Balla=Le susurro al dracunecus=Que le pasa a esa mora...

Discord:desde que ella llego, Celestia la a procurado mas que a ella...

Discord y el joven:ENVIDIA JAJAJAJA ME CAES BIEN...

Celestia:Que pasa Zafire porque no nos acompañaste a cenar?...

Zafire:desde que termine de practicar fui a descansar...=Bosteso=y quise ir al obserbatorio a ver unas cosas para, un echiso.

Celestia:Bueno ve a descansar...=Esto le susurro=Quiero que descanses, estabien?

Zafire:Si loare, buenas noches a todos

=Ce despidio y ce retiro, sin mas la cena con discord fue un tanto mas entretenida,el que este reformado le impedia esparcir caos, pero Celestia le permitia aser devesencuando una que otra broma. Todos al poco rato fueron terminando,Celestia junto con las mane 6 ce sespidieron Celestia tenia que descansar despues de todo al igual que las chicas,las CMC, Discord,Luna,Candence y Shining. Segian en la mesa pero al poco rato ce retiraron la CMC, dejando alos demas,Discor y el joven segian a carcajadas mientras que luna y Candence miraban como si discord y el joven, fueran hermanos=

Candence:Bueno nos retiramos=ce lebanto de la mesa junto a su espozo=fue un gusto eee...

Joven:Alejandro... Alex si asi lo prefiere princesa=dijo sonriendole picaramente=

Candence:Bueno Alex, un placer=ella ce retiro junto a shining quien aun no lo dejaba de ver =

Luna:Balla si eres bueno con las chicas cuando te lo propones.

Joven:Le tengo algo de envidia al crio ese.

Discord:Pero porque... No me digas que esa alicornio te flecho

Joven:NO, solo que por lo visto a el al entrar ala militar no lo dejo de amar su novia...=dijo algo triste=

Discord:Em... tenias a algien?...

Joven:Por tus alas, pero como todas, prefirio a otro que siempre la viera...

Luna:Talves no era la indicada para ti...

Joven:Talves tengas rason...EN FIN=El chico ce paro de la mesa=nos vemos Luna que pases buenas noches.

Luna:Igual tu.

Joven:olle canta conmigo esto=dijo saliendo del comedor=

Los dos:Y... QUE CHINGE...=CE CERRO LA PUERTA DEL COMEDOR DEJANDO A LUNA SOLA=

Luna:balla...bueno continuemos con la rutina.=en un flash desaparecio y aparecio en el obsebatorio=

=Discord tambien tubo que irce a descansar despues de todo, cer el dios del caos cansaria a cualquiera y mas cuando la usas para bromas.=

Joven: oye atodo esto no se tu nombre

Discord:yo soi el dios del Caos y la destruccion soi la discordia de este mundo mas conosido como...=fue interumpido=

Joven:Discord verdad...

Discord:Pero comolo...

Joven:bueno discordia, caos, destruccion, no era difisil adivinar un nombre tan sencillo...ademas lo avia escuchado.

Discord:Bueno nos vemos luego, incluso un dios deve descansar,espero con ansias aser algo de caos contigo

Joven:Claro solo que sera despues que aga unas cosa... prometi aunas chicas alludarles con un dibujo.

Discord:Deacuerdo...NOS VEMOS=ce desaparecio=

=Para el Joven este tipo de cosas lo deja ban con la boca abierta, pero preferia disimularlo,para desgrasia de el no estaba Lin la mucama para alludarlo a encontrar su abitacion, lo cual tubo que caminar sin rumbo y equibocandoce de abitaciones=

=Primera abitacion equibocada=

TODAS LAS MANE 6:PERO QUE TE PASA TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR=ellas estan bueno asiendo cosas que cualquiera aria antes de dormir.=

=Segunda=

=encontro a Celestia recostada en la cama con la cobica asta el cuello=

Celestia:Te perdiste?...=dijo con tono seductor=

Joven:Si=cerro la puerta par despues volverla abrir=perdon

=Tercera=

=estaves toco, pero nadie respondio=

=encontro a Candence una posisiton que todos quisieramos ver=

Candence:Tegusta lo que ves =dijo coqueteando=

Joven:y ati tigusta lo que ves...=le susurro=

Shining:LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE

Joven:perdon=cerro la puerta=PERO ESTAVES SI TOQUE=le grito a shining

=Cuarta=

=Toco y estaves le abrieron las CMC=

Sweetibell:Que susede?...

Joven::Me alludan a regresar ami avitacion porfabor, me acabo de perder...

Applebloom:Claro siguenos.

=dicho esto... al parecer el no abia puesto atencion en el camino de su cuarto, al comedor por las platicas que tubo, con los guardias, y la mucama.=

Sweetibell:Llegamos

Applebloom;Nos vemos mañana

Scootaloo:Que descanses.

Joven:igual mente.

=entro ala abitacion,cerro la puerta, ce cento en la cama, se quito la lopa,tubo que quitarce un arnes donde tenia su arma la Beretta con 5 cartuchos,despues se quito,la camisa de manga larga, pantalon,calcetines,quedando en una playera blanca,y boxer negro su ropa la acomodo en una silla al lado de su cama como era costumbre, ce recosto y solo ce dejo llebar por, el sueño.=

Fin del Capitulo

Mini historia del Joven Militar

Encontramos al Joven en plena llubia corriendo en sirculos en la pista de 400m con su sargento centado en una silla con paraguas y bebiendo cafe.

Sargento:COMO VA

Alejandro:EL ALIENTO DE MI SARGENTO NO ME INTERESA, EL ALIENTO DE MI SARGENTO NO ME INTERESA...


	4. Desconfianza

GENTE DEL QUE LEA ESTO HOLA... COMO DIARIO EL CAPITULO DE HOY LES ENTREGO YO

El capitulo de hoy

Nunca desconfies de mi

=bueno, nuevo dia y nuevo...nose que poner... Empesamos temprano estabes la historia dara bueltas, entorno al hermano de twi...Como tambien es un militar nuestro amigo shining selebanto temprano como, es devido de un caballero, sin aser ruido para no despertar asu esposa que dormia asu lado, se coloco su armadura, tomo su espada y para fuera,(que culo no se despidio de su espoza)Continuando, ce dirijio a las barracas para relevar al capitan de la guardia nocturna, unaves acordados el capitan de la guardia nocturna ce dirigio ala salida junto con sus hombres, al poco rato el lugar estaba lleno, de caballeros de la guardia diurna, como siempre todos comensaron a entrenar arduamente, Shining con su casco puesto ce dirijio a la arena de practica, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba.

Joven: QUE ONDA SHINING, ME ENCONTRE CON EL CAPITAN DE LA GUARDIA NOCTURNA, ACE DOS HORAS Y ME QUEDE ENTRENANDO CON ELLOS, NADA MAL PARA SER PONYS, CON UN POCO DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO Y ELLOS ESTARAN LISTOS PARA UN GOLPE DE ESTADO.=Dijo gritando el ce encontraba peliando con 5 guardias, obio el estaba sumamente,

cansado el peliar 1 v 1,pero luego que te llegen 3 mas y uno por la espalda bueno,solo digamos que tubo suerte.=

=Shining frustrado ce dirijio con el capitan de la guardia nocturna, lo alcanso antes de salir de las barracas=

Shining:Que ase este aqui en las barracas capitan=dijo enojado=

Capitan:Bueno llego aqui ase dos horas, dijo que el queria entrenar, me nege pero... siendo sincero muchos de nosotros queriamos ver que tal peliaba, y bueno pelea bastante bien=dijo sobandoce la cabesa donde tenia un pequeño chichon=

Shining:Pero aun asi el nodeve estar aqui que tal si toma un arma y la usa encontra de las princesas.

Capitan:Shining... tu y yo siempre fuimos amigos, incluso en la academia, pero este joven, no creo que quisiera matar a las princesas, ademas si el quisiera tomar un arma lo detendriamos y bien lo saves. el pelio usando sus cascos delanteros y bueno no golpeara fuerte, pero save donde golpear para ganarnos, si yo fuera tu, trataria de relagarme este joven cenota que es algien entusiasta, nome sorprenderia que el fuera militar de alto rango de donde viene...

=Ce escucho una vos de una pony hembra alo lejos=

Pony:Bamos cariño tu hija te esta esperando.

Capitan:ENSEGIDA LLA VOI, bueno merretiro, deveras shining trata de tener la mente avierta.

=el Capitan ce despidio y ce fue con una pony terrestre de larga crin, shining aun con las palabras, que un gran amigo le dio, las ignoro y ce dirigio a la arena cuando vio el largirucho=

Shining:QUIERO QUE TE LARGES DE AQUI O TE JURO QUE SERE YO ELQUE TE LLEBA ALA

GILLOTINA.

=el joven todavia peliaba pero eran mas eran 3 ponys terrestres,1 pegaso, y 4 unicornios, de su lado estaban 4 ponis terrestres que lo veian como algien de confianza, en varias ocasiones de la pelea, el joven resivio barios golpes por ellos. Los 12 guardias con una cara de niños cuando no tienen lo que quieren, dijieron: AWWW pero capitan...=

Shining:AHORA USTEDES SAQUENLO DE AQUI AHORA.

Joven:Bueno como digas eres el capitan. buena pelea chicos nos vemos luego.=dijo poniendoce el trage que tenia, no queria ensuciarlo despues de todo, pero el pantalon sifue con uno que otro polbo, cuando se rretiro shining suspiro aliviado=

Shining:EQUIPOS D ENTRENAR RAPIDO.

=sus guardias lo miraban con algo de enojo mas que nadie, los doce compañeros que abia echo, para la dirijo a un banca ce sento un momento y penso(Darle una oportunidad, si comono, con eso el nos podria acaban en cualquier momento 5 contra uno y el gano... en una pelea 1 contra 1 oviamente el ganaria, pero si loque dicen todos es sierto, que talbes estoi exagerando... No yo nunca exagero ese chico trama algo y yo sabre que es)el todavia tenia que terminar , con algunas cosas de la guardia, por lo tanto ala hora del almuerso, devoro rapido la comida y cedirijio al castillo o palacio como lo quieran llamar,entro galopando y preguntando a cada guardia, donce ce encontra el largirucho, uno de ellos dijo que se encontraba ablando con Twiligth, cosa que iso que se pusiera aun mas preocupado, ce dirijo asu habitación pero solo estaba Twiligth y sus amigas.=

Shining:Aqui estoi twi!=dijo entrando a la habitación con la espada desenfundada con su magia= Note iso nada, lo savia savia que no era de fiar!=dijo dirijiendoce ala puerta moviendo la espada=

Twiligth:Hermano tranquilo...

Apple Jack:Si estas tan preocupado que parese que te fueras a cazar de nuevo.

Shining:No te iso nada=Dijo rodeandola para verificar que no estubiera erida=

Twiligth:No hermano... y de quien estas ablando.

Shining:Mis guardias dijieron que esa fea criatura estaba aqui.

Twiligth:El entro aqui, avia venido para pedirme que fuera al jardin mas tarde junto con ellas.

Rarity:Señor Shining Armor, con todo respeto pero... Que pensaba antes de entrar aqui?=

=En la mente de shining se veia al Joven con dos cuchillos llenos de sangre y con la cabesa de twi y sus amigas en el suelo=

Shining:Bueno...Creo que exajere... PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO.

Twiligth:Hermano dale una oportunidad, veras que tu y el tienen mucho en comun... bueno talves no pero entiendes el punto.

=Shining armor nego conla cavesa y salio disparado a fuera del cuarto, encontro otros guardias que estaban Con su rutina diaria y pregunto=

Shining:en donde esta ese largirucho.

Guardia terrestre:Ce encuentra ablando con la princesa Zafire Hearth en la cosina.

Guardia Pegaso:Quiere que lo acompañemos.

Shining:No solo pregunto.=Sin mas salio denuevo disparado ala cosina, unsu mente tenia la imagen de la princesa Zafire con el bientre abierto, y el Joven devorando cada sentraña sulla.=

=Al llegar ala cosina solo estaba Zafire ablando, con un cheff, cuando ce desocupo=

Zafire:O balla, Hola shining armor, que susede?.

Shining:Princesa ce encuentra bien?=dijo preocupado=

Zafire:Porque no abria de estarlo?=dijo extrañada=

Shining:Bueno... por nada en particular...Que fue lo que le dijo el largirucho ese?=

Zafire:Shining Armor, no soi tu espoza para estar contestando esa clase de preguntas...=miro la cara de shining=Pero si tan preocupado estas...=suspiro=Me pidio que fuera al jardin mas tarde, porque?=

Shining:Por nada y gracias princesa=salio corriendo de la cosina=

Zafire:Balla pobre de Candence...Oye podrías preparar unos pastelillos por favor?=Chef=era un terrestre=Claro que si.

=Despues de salir de ahy ce encontro con los guardias que se suponía tenian que andorlo vigilando=

Shining:Pero que asen aqui, deverian estar vigilando a ese idiota=dijo furioso no grito puesto que el cansansio de estar corriendo no lo dejaba=

Fire fly:perdon señor lo estamos buscando desde la mañana.

White shield:Si escuchamos que estaba en las barracas peliando, pero cuando llegamos, nuestros compañeros dijieron que usted lo avia corrido del lugar.

=cuando escucho (dijieron que usted lo avia corrido del lugar) supo que la avia cagetiado...un poco... despues pregunto=

Shining:Donde ce encuentra...?

Fire:Bueno... la verdad no ce, nos dirigiamos con la pequeñas potras, suponemos que talves sepan algo.

Shining...Bueno ballan.

=Bolbio a salir disparado, llegando asta el obserbatorio, alli encontro una profesor era como ovio... un terrestre, pelage cafe, ojos adivinen cafes, y crin blanca.=

Profesor:Hola shining que te trae por aqui.=dijo despreocupado mientras cargaba con el unos pregaminos=

Shining:No abra bisto a una criatura alta?...

Profesor:mmm... si te refieres a uno que bestia algo elegante... el estaba ablando con la princesa Candence.

=A Shining cele conjelo el cuerpo completo=

Profesor:los vi pasar por aqui, El joven la llebava en cascos=cascos/brasos=fuera de aqui ella estaba algo... bueno nose como descrivir la cara de la princesa...Sonrojada...

Shining:ESE PEDASO DE...=Salio disparado sin desir nada mas, con la sangre que le hervia de ravia, con mas determinacion, pidio alluda a 5 guardias que lo acompañaran, en el trallecto encontraron, a la mucama aquella unicornio blanca, con crin Un poco rosada y ojos azules.=

Shining:TU DONDE ESTA?

Lin:Bueno en la mañana lo vi, me pidio que dejara algo de te, en la avitacion de La princesa Celestia. Despues de eso nole evisto...Le paso algo?=dijo preocupada=

Shining:(Te?...Deseguro...NO LO PERMITIRE)=Veneno si no lo descobrieron=SIGANME RAPIDO.

=Los Guardias segian a shining, con una incognita, que le pasaba al capitan?, tras rrecorrer todo el castillo, Eran las 13:48 horas... la 1:48 PM... llegaron ala avitacion de Celestia, El capitan entro de golpe segido por los 5 guardias, encontraron al joven poniendole algo al Tè.=

Joven:Que onda=Dijo mientras los veia=Quieren?

Shining:ARESTENLO EN ESTE INSTANTE.=Dijo con tono autoritario=

=los guardias Corrieron acia el , el Joven no opuso resistencia, pero al emvestirlo el joven dejo caer algo, No eran sus insignias esas estaban bien sujetas, cera parte de la historia. Los guardias con las lanzas lo noquearon, llevandolo fuera de la abitacion, dejaron las cosas intactas, para que shining pudiera tener intacta las pruebas y decirles a todos que el tenia razon. Shining orgulloso, siguio alos guardias asta llevarlo al calaboso, en el transcurso encontraron a Lin, Shield y Fire, algo preocupados preguntaron.=

Shield:Capitan no cree que esta exajerando?

Fire:porque lo golpearon?

Shining:Resulta que este ingrato...(ESPERA PORQUE LO DEFIENDEN.)Ustedes savian esto=dijo enojado=

Fire:Saver que=dijo confundido=

Shining:Ami no me engañan ustedes lo dejaron solo para que pudiera aser sus planes, sin ningun inconveniente. SOBRE LOS TRAIDORES!=Dijo furioso=

=Los otros guardias solo Obedecieron, ordenes son ordenes, el era el que tendria que enfrentarce alas autoridades,ellos al igual que el joven no opusieron,Ninguna resistencia como dicen, EL QUE NADA DEVE NADA TEME...=

=Una ves llegados a la selda pusieron A Shield, Fire y al joven en una selda.=

Shining;Espero y les guste su nueva avitacion=salio junto con sus guardias=

=Shield y Fire estaban confundidos, no savian que avia pasado, mas aun los avian llamado traidores, al poco rato el Joven desperto adolorido,con algo de sangre en la nariz y frente.=

Joven:F12 gana contra...=Miro el lugar=Aw...

Shield:Que fue lo que isiste?

Joven;Pero que ise de que?...AUCH=se toco la cavesa levemente=

Fire:El capitan estaba tan furioso, que nos metio qui. Que paso...

Joven:Siendo sincero, nose me lebante temprano, pregunte aunos guardias oscuros donde podia golpiar algo, y uno de ellos que resulto ser el capitan, me guio a las barracas, despues de eso...=pauso= AUCH,despues de que amanecio llego shining diciendo que me large del lugar, fui con Twiligth a ablar, Luego con Zafire, Despues aser un encargo, cuando acabe me encontre con Candence, despues a preparar el te para ablar con Celestia y ...y deai no me acuerdo nada...=dijo confundido=

Shield: Algo isiste estamos nosotros con tigo aqui...Lo peor de todos nos llamaron traidores, solo

porque no estubimos a tulado.

Joven:Perdonen, pero yo empieso temprano, y siendo sincero,mis intenciones no eran para meterlos aqui, cuando fui a las barracas esperaba encontrarlos ahy, pero solo encontre ponys con alas de murcielago, que porsierto ceven vien y extrañamente todos eran negros.

Fire:es la guardia de Luna, pero bueno no saldremos de aqui asta que benga alguna de las princesas.

=el tenia razon asta que alguna princesa llegara, ninguno iria a ninguna parte, ellos se pasaron un gran rato tirados en la selda sin aser nada, astaque ce escuchan que abren la puesta para entrar alas celdas... Era un guardia=

Guardia:Celestia pide verlos...

=Abrio la puerta de la celda... todos salieron, sigieron al guardia asta llegar al trono, justo donde fue juzgado anterior mente, estaban las mane 6 todas las princesas a ecepcion de Candence y Luna=

Celestia:No llevas dos dias y lla estabas intentando asesinarme?=dijo con voz firme=

=Todos TODOS, vieron al Largirucho Mas que nadie los dos guardias, que lla eran sus amigos, El Joven ce veia algo preocupado.=

Joven:Princesa como puede creer eso.=dijo nervioso=

Reinbow Dash:DESDE EL PRINSIPIO NO CONFIABA ENTI...PORQUE NO LO COMBERTIMOS EN PIEDRA Y FIN DEL PROBLEMA=Dijo enojada=

Rarity:Y pensar que mi hermana te abrio el corazon y yo tambien...

Joven:Pero si yo no ise nada.

Celestia:Shining armor te encontro en mis Aposentos, dice que andabas echandole algo al tè es verdad?

Shining:ES VERDAD PRINCESA=dijo entrando a la sala=Yo y mis hombres lo encontramos, el la esena.

Joven:Pero si yo no...=Notermino el joven =

Twiligth:CALLA...Celestia te dio tu oportunidad y asi le pagas.

Zafire:No entiendo porque siges en este lugar.

JOVEN:Discord.

=DICHO Y HECHO, el joven savia de antemano que solo diciendo el nombre apareceria. y estabes no fue la ecepcion.=

Discord:Que susede?...=vio el panorama=WOW... yo e estado en esta cituacion...no tardanran en comvertirte en piedra...pero no te preocupes no duele.

Joven:PORQUE CHINGADOS CREES QUE ...Aver usted Celeste

Todos:CELESTIA=Gritaron=

Joven:Lo que sea... segun este...=señalo a shining=dice que intente asesinarla, segun yo, no aviamos quedado para ablar sobre como conservar mis honorarios?... Lin Me iso el favor de preparar el Te...

Discord:Y en cuanto ella fue por el tè, yo le ise una apuesta...=saco una bolsa=el basiaria este polvo de la risa en tu te para... bueno es ovio... y si lo asia yo le daria una sorpresa... pero supongo que no sera acabo.

Shining:mentira tratas de salvarlo, solo porque te cae vien

Celestia:Saves que tengo que verificar tu palabra...=sin mas ce lebanto del trono=ballamos a mi abitacion.

=echo todos ce dirigieron a la abitacion, cuando entraron el joven no noto el pequeño collar que sele avia caido, todo estaba como avia pasado, el tè estaba algo frio, Celestia ce aserco al te, lo olio detenidamente, y le pidio al Joven=

Celestia:Tomalo...=levito abas tasas=si dises la verdad ten por seguro que no volvere a dudar de tu palabra... y si es mentira... tu mismo te ahoragas en el veneno...

Joven=tomo las dos tasa=BIEN=dijo algo cansado de todo y de un sorbo cada uno los bebio sin miedo= LO,jajajajaj, VE ELQUE NADA,jajajajaja DEVE NADA,jajajajaja, TEME Y POR CIERTO AQUI ESTA EL PUTO ,jajajajaja,DIBUJO.=Enfurecido mientras reia abase del polvo de discord= =ce aserco a la ventana de la abitacion estaba un tripie al dar la buelta, era un dibujo a blanco y negro, el no era partidario de los coleres, el dibujo era a escala de como iba a quedar en la gran tela. Ce encontraban Celestia y Luna en el centro del dibujo, candence y shining del lado de Celestia, y Zafire y Twiligth al lado de Luna... Como era ablanco y negro no ce alcansaba a distingir el dia y la noche en el, pero con el sombreado quedaba divino el dibujo.=

Joven:ESTAVES,jajajajaja, COMO DECIMOS DONDE,jajajajajaja, VENGO.=Ce aserco a shining enojado=SERAS ESPOSO jajajajajaDE CANDENCE,jajajajajaja, PERO DIOS ME PERDONE SI TE,ajajajaja, VUELBO A VER, ENTENDISTE,jajajajaja, CON SOBRE AVISOS NO AHY ENGAÑOS CRIOOO.

=enfadado y con carcajadas salio de ahy dejando a shining, las mane 6, Zafire y Celestia, todos entendian el enojo del joven=

Joven=ce aserco a fire=Me llevarias a,jajajaja, un lugar para que,jajaja, me curen estas eridas...=dijo entre risas=

Fire:Claro sigeme,por que ries?=

Shield:Y bueno que paso...

Joven:Solo digamos que,jajajaja si buelbo aver a ese Crio,jajaja, con todos los dioses existentes,jajaja, me desquitare,jajajajajajaja=al parecer esto iba ademorar con esas carcajadas a base del polbo=

=Ellos, de antemano savian que andava exagerando... o talves no, en ese mundo el rencor era casi nulo, y si un mexicano te centencia ten por ceguro que si te buelve a ver, sera mejor que lleves contigo, un medico.=

=en los aposentos de Celestia=

Celestia:Bueno Shining...Cera mejor que salgas porfavor...=en ella tenia una cara de desaprobacion= Asme el favor de no volver a meterte en la vida de ese chico.

Shining:Pero... Princesa yo.=Notermino la frase=

Celestia:BASTA...no quiero bolber a saver nada que tenga que ver con el...despues de todo... no dibuja nada mal verdad chicas...

=Todos vieron el dibujo el sombreado le dava un aspecto hermoso todo echo a lapiz, ce veia que eso era un arte totalmente diferente alde equestria,shining, vio que incluso el estaba en el dibujo, ce veia al lado de Candence,(lo juzge mal)penso arepentido shining mientras salia de la abitacion cabisbajo.=

=Las mane 6 sorprendidas por el dibujo, no podian dejar de ablar de como seria el grande...pero recapasitaron y las palabras que abia decho el Joven: AQUI ESTA EL PUTO entendian el significado de Puto, pero sus teorias las llebaron a que el no aria un dibujo mas, y mucho menos elde las CMC para el desfiele.=

Fluttershy:Entonses... no ara el dibujo...si asi ce ve lindo ahora con color...

Apple Jack:Bueno supongo que solo lo veremos asi.

Pinki:Miren lo que dice abajo.

=Las princesas y las demas pusieron a tencion abajo=

Gracias por darme una oportunidad, ce que este dibujo no es mucho pero es lo que tengo, para demostrarles mi gratitud.

ATT:Alejandro.

=Despues de leer esto,Celestia con una sonrisa en so rustro dejo deramar una lagrima... todos la notaron, ella salio de la abitacion con una cara de alegria, todas las demas salieron de ahy, todas en busca del artista de ese dibujo. antes de salir Zafire encontro lo que el joven avia tirado, era un collar abia una pequeña fotografia de un niño en un columpio con su madre atras de el...=

=Regresando con las mane 6 solo ce toparon con las CMC.=

Sweetibell:hola...de casualidad no an visto a Alex?

Applebloom:Si teniamos que aver enpesado con el dibujo ace dos horas.

Twiligth:Ubo un pequeño problema con el...

Sweetibell:Lo bolbieron a golpear los guardias?=dijo preocupada=

Rarity:No solo que... Estaban jugando y salio un poquito lastimadito=dijo pensando como si los diminutibos calmaran la potencia de su respuesta=

Scootaloo:Tenemos que encontrarlo=Dicho esto salieron disparadas a buscarlo a su cuarto=

=al poco rato ce encontraron con Lin quien llebava con su magia, una tetera y basos.=

Reinbow Dash:Oye oye... donde esta el largirucho ese...

Lin:Cellama Alejandro=dijo enojada=y esta en la enfermeria. Compermiso tengo que llevarle esto

=Sin mas ce apresuro, oviamente todas la siguieron, cuando llegaron estaban sus amigos Fire y Shiel asiendo guardia dejaron entrar a Lin pero alas mane 6 nimadres=

Reinbow:Pero que les pasa dejenos pasar.

Shield:Perdona pero nos pidio de favor que no dejaramos entrar a nadie, mas que a lin.

Fire:y bueno siendo sinseron el no las quiere ver a ustedes, despues de le quele dijieron.

=Apenadas ce limitaron a tratar de convenserlos cosa que no les fue difisil=

Shield:Esta bien un momento.

=Ellas victoriosas, entraron a la enfermeria el estaba centado e una cama, solo tenia la plallera blanca, Tenia unas bendas en la cabesa, mientras el sostenia una bolsa de hielo con una mano, mientras con otra, una tasita de Tè.=

Joven:Muchas grasias Lin...este tè esta bueno, como savias que me gustava la hierba buena.

Lin:Adivine=dijo sonriendole.=

=La enfermera no es red hearth era una poni, Topas, con crin verde, ojos rosas y una cuti mark de una cruz roja=

Enfermera:Permiso porfavor.=paso entre las mane 6 con una pomada al estar cerca del joven=aver joven dejeme ponerle esto par que el dolor cese deacuerdo...=dijo poniendocelo en el cuello, obiamente tuvo que suvirce ala cama=tiene visitas...

Joven:Pero si yo no...=Vio a las Mane=No vengan a molestar porfavor... vastante tuve con =trato de imitar la voz de Reinbow=Tenemos que convertirlo en piedra y fin del problema... y =trato de imitar la voz de rarity=Y PENSAR QUE MI HERMANA Y YO TE ABRIMOS EL CORAZON...ni que fueras sirujana...=dijo tratando ahora de imitar la voz de twi= Celestia te dio una oportunidad y asi le pagas...No mames mora.=consu voz propia de el Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al te=Auch... tranquila enfermera...estavien que apenas nos conocemos pero un poquito mas sueve si duele...

Enfermera:Perdon...=dijo algo timida=

Twiligth:Oye savemos lo que digimos y...

Joven:Balla saven... ahora son mas inteligentes que un delfin...Me sirves mas porfavor Lin...

Lin:Claro...=Dijo sirviendole usando su magia=

Rarity:ce que estas enojado con nosotras pero=la interumpio=

Joven:Estoi mas enojado con tigo, la paleta arcoiris , la mora con patas y la vaquera que se ase pasar por Jenni Rivera... La Rosa, y la amarilla me caen bien ellas nunca me an dicho nada.

Pinki:Pero no es bueno que los amigos ce peleen.

Joven:No soi su amigo, asi que porfavor salgan, que si me estreso ara que me salga mas sangre de las heridas...

Pinki:COMO QUE NO SOMOS AMIGOS.=grito=

Joven:Comimos un pastel... No nos comimos la torta juntos...=para los que no entendieron No tubimos sexo=

Reinbow:solo escucha por un momento.

Joven:Dela misma forma que ustedes me escucharon... No lo creo.=El joven ce puso de pie=Me guias a

mi cuarto Lin porfas

Lin:Con gusto Alex..

Twiligth:Que tenemos que aser, para que nos escuches.

(diganme quien no quisiera decirles cualquier cosa como CHUPENLA, o ,VALLANCE AL admitanlo)

Joven:no es que tengan que aser, si no loque tenian que aver echo, se uvieran puesto momentaniamente, en mi lugar para que supieran que se siente estar en mis zapatos.

=Las mane agacharon la cabesa brebemente...=

=Despues de mucho=

Joven:lo pasado paso...y nosotros los humanos...somos muy pero muy... Rencorosos...sera mejor que lla no me busquen. si tanto les caigo mal y luego bien avisenme cuando dejen deser vipolares en sus centimientos.=paso entre ellas y les susurro=ocea nunca=el imbesil que aga un fic donde un humano no tiene rencor en su fic... solo trata de mostrarce algien que tiene pasiensia y esas chingaderas=.

=Todos savemos que reaccionar con majaderias ahy , no funcionaria de nada porque no entenderian. Lin, Fire y Shiel lo acompañaron asu abitacion, y como abia dicho la enfermera , la pomada quito el dolor. llegando ala abitacion Ce despidio de sus amigos.=

Joven:Bueno grasias por todo lo de hoy... y perdon por lode las Celdas.

Fire:Tranquilo, Celestia nos explico que todo fue un mal entendido.

Shield:Si y con lo del capitan, bueno calmate era su trabajo despues de todo sospechar de ti.

Joven:Pero a tal grado... eso ya semerece una golpisa de donde vengo.

Lin: Relajate tamate este Te antes de dormir para que tecientas mejor mañana estabien? =dijo en tono maternal=

Joven:Si y grasias de nuevo mañana si los esperare. aqui.

=Dicho cefueron todos, tenia la tasa de lin en la mano izquierda y sostenia su traje en la derecha, Ce acomodo en la cama, acomodo denuevo las cosas en la silla, tomo el te lentamente, sorbo por sorbo,acabado eso, trato de dormir pero eran las 6 de la tarde, pero la segunda golpisa de los guardias esa lla tenia una consecuensia grave. Solo ce dejo llevar por el calido abraso del dolor para despues descansar.=

FIN DEL CAPITULO DE HOY SEÑORES PERO COMO SIEMPRE

MINI HISTORIA DEL MILITAR

Encontramos al joven en una camilla de la enfermeria, estaba algo negro como si fueran quemaduras,

y sus compañeron fueron a visitarlo.

Amigo 1:Hola...emmmm hola...=no resivio respuesta=

Amigo 2:ALEX=grito=

Alejandro:Que¡?...

Amigo 1:Como estas¡?...

Alejandro:Quien es Tomas¡?

Amigo 3:como se siente¡?

Alejandro:que te duele la frente¡?

Anigo 2: que como amanesiste¡?

Alejandro:que te cuente un chiste¡?

Amigo 3:vamonos este chico no escucha nada.

Alejandro:que trajiste ensalada¡?

=le abia explotado una granada sercas pero nada grabe solo no escucho nada por 5 dias=


	5. Nuevo comienzo

HOLAS COMO SIEMPRE EL CAPITULO DE HOY,(Gracias pero si conosco los diccionarios, descuida te dire una cosa, estoi escriviendo en un documento de texto mas antiguo que el 95, pues resulta que la compu que tengo fue de un tio mio. y gracias por leer mi fic. ATT:N1God.)

Bolbemos a empesar

=Nos encontramos con nuestro joven amigo, faltaba una hora para que amaneciera pero, recordo las palabras de shining:QUIERO QUE TE LARGES DE AQUI. esas palabras las ovedecio despues de todo, por lo cual ce quedo dormido por primeraves en su corta vida, asta que el quisiera levantarce. Mientras en las barracas.=

Capitan Nocturno:Algien a visto al Joven, el alto que vino aqui ayer?.

Guardia:No señor no allegado.

Guardia 2:No creo que venga. El capitan shining le dijo que no queria verlo qui.

Capitan Nocturno:Balla, yo queria la rebancha...Bueno preparence no tardan en relevarnos de guardia.

=Los guardias em pesaron a reagruparce para esperar a los otros guardias para el relevo, lo cual no tardo en cuanto salieron los primeros rallos del sol, Grasias a Celestia, Los guardias de la guardia diurna empesaron a llegar, y con ellos el Capitan shining=

Capitan Nocturno:Shining...porque sacaste el Joven de aqui?, nolo tomes a mal pero muchos estan diciendo, que tu le isiste algo.

Shining:Creo que no pude darle el venefisio de la duda como ustedes...

Capitan:Que paso?

=Caminaron mientras shining le explico desde su punto de vista, lo ocurrido aller, dijo que el queria ver a ese joven encerrado, le explico tambien lo acontecido en la recamara de Celestia, y bueno todo a un mal entendido de su parte=

Capitan:Ahy Armor... todo por no tomar mi consejo...Aprendiste tu leccion?.

Shining:Si...no evisto a Candence en todo ese dia, y lo peor es que el Profesor, me dijo que el y ella estaban juntos...Y que el la llebaba cargando...

Capitan:Abla con ella

Shining:No ce donde ce encuentre.

Capitan: Abla, pero abla amablemente con el joven, pidele que te explique lo que pasa entre ella y el.

Shining:Desde lo ocurrido el ya me amenaso y con la mirada de La princesa Celestia me dejo entendido, que el puede desquitarce con migo de cualquier forma...

Capitan:Y nola culpo despues de todo, el confio en ti en varias formas y tu nisiquiera te molestaste en ablarle...Pero si te tubo algo de pasiencia lo ara de nuevo. abla con el shining...pero estaves no dudes de el estabien?

Shining:Si loare estabes tenlo por ceguro

Capitan:Muy bien, esperare con ansias a ese Joven en la arena de practicas... asta luego

Shining:Adios...

=Ce despidieron, las palabras de ese capitan dejaron en claro lo que shining tenia que aser, pero eso seria despues de que terminara de aser sus labores,=

Shining:AVER BOLA DE OLGASENES QUIERO CIEN BUELTAS ALA PISTA RAPIDO=Dijo dando una orden=

Narrador:NOME DIGAS QUE DANDO ORDENES

Escritor:NO TE DIGO LO ESCRIVO

=Regresando, las horas pasaron en el cuartel, la hora del almuerso llego, shining ce dirijio al comedor, Celestia Junto con las Mane 6, zafire y estaves candence estaban el la mesa esperando el almuerso=

Shining:Buenos dias...

=Para su desgrasia todos lo miraron pero no le respondio nadie nisiquiera Candence, se dirijio a un asiento y vio a Candence con una de sus patas vendadas.=

Shining:Que fue lo que te paso Candence=Dijo preocupado=

Candence:Pues... aller en la tarde...

Flashback

=Vemos a Candence caminar por el castillo sola, bajava por las escaleras y pendejamente trompreso con sus propios cascos(bueno cualquiera lo aria digo cuatro patas, poniendo una adelante de otra, para bajar, abia algo de peligro no creen?)Despues de caer 13 escalones(MALA SUERTE) ella ce abia golpeado fuertemente, en su pata izquierda delantera, nuestro Joven amigo, avia pasado por ahy con 2 pergaminos al parecer eran para el dibujo a escala.=

Joven:Wow... te encuentras bien.

Candence:Si estoi bien=Trato de ponerce de pie, pero el dolor la iso denuevo caer=

Joven:ven dejame alludarte.=Ce aserco a Candence para lebantarla=

Candence:No creo que sea necesario...=dijo timida=

Joven:Venga, solo te llebara a una enfermaria, esta bien?

Candence:Esta bien...=Dijo sonrojada=

=Sinmas con que poder negarce, el joven la cargo llebandola en brasos, los pergaminos que llebaba se los encargo a un poni cafe, que por lo visto era el Profesor=

Candence:Si shining Armor nos ve saves lo que puede pasar verdad?=Dijo mientras bolteaba a otro lado el tenerlo sercas la asia sonrojarse demaciado=

Joven:Entendera... note preocupes ahora donde dijiste que estaba la enfermeria

=Sigiendo las indicasiones de Candence llegaron ala enfermeria, el joven la deposito suabemente el la cama=

Joven:Bien solo espera buscare a una enfermera=dicho esto encontro a una desocupada=me alludaria con una pasiente.

Enfermera:Claro=cuando supo de quien ce trataba con mas entusiasmo etendio la pata de Candence.=Tu le isiste esto...=Dijo viendo al joven=

Candence:No esque trompese y cai...el solo me alludo.

Joven:Bueno veo que estan en buenas manoooo...cascos tengo que ir por unas cosas, luego nos vemos Candence...

Candence:Esta bien y grasias Alex.

Fin del Flash back

Shining:(asi que por eso el profesor los vio juntos.)Balla... que amable de su parte

=todos escucharon AMABLE DE SU PARTE?...=

Twiligth:porque ahora ablas asi...

Celestia:Esperaba que sigieras obsesionado en buscar, la forma de incriminarlo en algo.

Candence:Shining... No estas molesto?

Shining:Creo que... no tengo ambre... no vemos, buen probecho...=Salio del comedor=

=Esto dejo atodos, con incognitas, shining abia dado un cumplido al joven en ves de estallar por el echo, de que podo aver aprovechado el tiempo, que la cargaba para agasajar. sin mas el camino tranquila mente, paso por una ventana y escucho unas risas que venian de afuera, estaban las CMC, Discord, y los nuevos amigos del Joven, Fire, Shield y Lin, ellos veian , como el joven con gran uso desus extremidades, asia el gran dibujo para el desfile..Apresuro el paso para dirijirce al jardin, cuando estubo lo bastante serca para escuchar solo, se limito a espiar.=

Discord:Quien diria que un feo como tu, aria cosas bonitas con un lapiz...=dijo biendo el dibujo=

Lin:No es feo=todos la vieron extrañados=bueno...olvidenlo...

Joven:Solo molestas porque no te quise poner en el dibujo.

Discord:No necesito que me dibujes para que este en el mira.

=dicho esto, discor entro en la tela siendo parte del dibujo, solo que el ce podia mover en el dibujo aboluntad=

Discord:vez no ocupo que me pongas aqui, yo puedo solo...

Joven:MMM... hump...Sweetibell, el borrador ocupo encargarme de un dibujo mal echo.

=Ella ovedecio, y le entrego dos borradores los tomo con ambas manos y trato de sacar a discord.=

Discord:Cres que con eso voi a ...=no termino la frase cuando el joven paso un borrador, por el osico de discord, el ce asusto y trato de escapar, pero solo iso que, parte por parte fuera borrada, cuando solo quedaba, sus garras chasqueo los dedos y tomo denuevo su forma=

Joven:Ya iba aganar...

Discord:QUERIAS MATARME.=dijo enojado=

Joven:ce olle medio feo si lo dises asi, prefiero el termino, extingir la vida de un ser.

Discord:Es lo mismo

Joven:pero ce escucha mejor.

=El joven continuo con el dibujo, solo faltaba poner a Twiligth y a Zafire y listo.=

Joven:Un descanso no creen yevo aqui 3 horas... y lla seme acalambro la mano

=el joven solto el lapiz, ce cento al lado de las CMC, ellas veian el dibujo con gran interes despues de todo, ellas le iban a dar vida con colores.=

Fire:Balla, eres bueno deseguro fuiste a una escuela de arte.

Shiel:Si nadie aqui en equestria dibuja de esa forma.

Joven:Aprendi en la militar.

Fire y shield:LES ENCEÑAN A DIBUJAR EN LA ACADEMIA MILITAR?

Joven:No esactamente dejenme les explico...

=el joven les explico atodos y a todas(LIN Y LAS CMC)que en la militar tenian que aprender aser dibujos ablados, el cual les alludaba a identificar siertos sospechosos, pero les explico tambien que el era pesimo dibujando, y que con alluda de sus compañeros, le enseñaron a dibujar porque el profesor que enseñaba aser los retratos ablados era muy extricto, y por cada trasa mal echa eran 50 lagartijas de castigo.=

Lin:Y cuantas trasas isiste mal cuando dibujaste el primero.

Joven:Como 70 a 115, sin contar la nariz , eso fue lo unico que me salio vien jajaja.

Fire:ERAN MAS DE 5000 LAGARTIJAS

Shield:Como las asias

Joven:Con pausas, ustedes creen que las aria segidas... porsupuesto que no nisiquiera ustedes. pero como tenia buenos amigos ahy solo asia 10 o 20.

Applebloom:Dinos que opinas si cuando termines le damos color.

Scootaloo:Si quedara sensasional.

=Nuestro amigo como lla avia mensionado antes, el no era partidario de los colones, por lo cual el siempre prefirio los dibujos, a blanco y a negro, le daban un toque clasico a estos.=

Joven:Bueno... ami nunca me parecio bonito pintarlos, yo siempre los dejaba asi, ademas la ultima ves que coloree, salio pesimo.

=Todos despues de eso, le pidieron a lin que trajiera algo para comer despues detodo las CMC no almorzaron ni el joven, discord... ni se diga el puede comer solo, los guardias ce asercaron con su amigo, para otro duelo de cartas de poker.

Discord interesado, ce aserco para ver el juego junto con las CMC,el juego al pincipio les parecio estupido, a Discord el por un lado podia usar su magia, para alterar las cartas, pero el joven les explico que, esto ce trataba de suerte, todos entraron al juego,Lin no tardaria en llegar y ya mero acababan el primer juego ora de rebelar:

Fire:TERCIA DE 10.

Shield:TERCEIA DE JOKERS.

=Las CMC solo tenian 5 cartas ellas querian ser una jugadora asi que entre todas gritaron=

CMC:TERCIA DE REYES=GRITARON VICTORIOSAS=

Discord:El premio me lo llebare...=mostro sus cartas=POKER DE REINAS GANE EL PADRE DEL CAOS.

Joven:=ce levanto frustrado por las respuestas de cada uno dejando caer sus 5 cartas...=

Todos=vieron las cartas y furiosos dicen=PERO QUE ES ESTOOO

Joven:QUINTILLA DE ASES SEÑORES GRASIAS AL COMODIN=Dijo victorioso=

SOI EL PADRINO DE LOS JUEGOS.

Lin:A Comer.

=Lin con su magia nos entrego platos a todos con rebanadas, de manzana, Mangos, bueno de fruta picada...=

=El joven estaba devarando lo que trajo lin pero en su mente=

Joven:(SOLO E VISTO ESTUPIDAS VERDURITAS Y FRUTITAS, NO SOI UN CONEJO SOI UN HUMANO QUIERO CARNE, CAAAAAARNEEEE)

=Despues que asia su berrinche en su mente, discord como era de esperar puso basos en circulo, chasqueo los dedos y una nuve rosa aparevio arriva, esta empeso a lluber chocolate llenando los basos=

Discord:Buen probecho

Joven:Si eres bueno. no entiendo como esque las princesas te comvirtieron en piedra.

=Las CMC le explicaron al joven que discord fue encerrado en piedra por miles de años, y que fue reformado a un ser del bien=

Discord:Ba... Cuando entraron Celestia y Luna a governar, ellas me pidieron que dejara de aser eso, yo me reuse porque despues de todo, yo tenia mis limiter de mi reino, pero ellas llegan diciendo... =ajusto la vos para ablar como Luna=Discord tu caos llega asta nuestro reino=Ahora como Celestia= Cera mejor que dejes de ase caos no nos veremos, en la necesidad de ponerle fin=

Joven:Les uvieras dicho que no era tu forma de cer, digo despues de todo eres el dios del Caos...

Discord:Celos dije pero paceriera que entendieron:NOLO ARE ASIQUE DE UNA VES COMVIERTANME EN PIEDRA PORQUE SEGUIRE ASIENDO CAOS.

Joven:y como pasa el tiempo cuando estas echo piedra...

Discord:Siges escuchando, pero noves ni cientes y el tiempo nilo sientes. para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba libre.

Joven:Bueno=diJo ce llebo pedasos de pera ala boca=y cowmow lew pawrewsiwow a Cewleswtew

Guardia pegaso:=arriva de ellos grito=CELESTIAAAA

Joven:Perdon Celestia

Discord:Ce enojo y me mando a 6 potritas contrami tu crees

Joven:esas niñitas, pero tu algien que tiene mucha mas experiensia, fuerza, y años encima Y... tederrotaron...

Discord:Olle eso dolio. Pero supongo que no conoses los elementos de la armonia.

Joven:Elementos que?

Discord:De la armonia.

Joven:No Me vallas a decir que son esas cosas de que. La amistad siempre es buena, La union ase la fuerza, Juntas podemos con todos, No ahy imposibles justas.

Discord:Deecho si... me costo trabajo tamvien entender eso, pero parece que lo entendiste rapido.

Joven:Eso nos enceñan en la academia, lode imposibles... es estupido, pero la union ase la fuerza eso si es cierto, Pero... esos tales elementos son 6, y armonia asta dondece bueno ce basa creo que, algo de felizidad no?=

Discord:uno de ellos si... los demas ce llaman...=no termino la fraze cuando el joven lo interumpe=

Joven:No me digas que son:HONESTIDA, RISA , AMABILIDAD, LEALTAD,GENEROSIDA Y ...Y...YYY nomedigas. Lotengo en la puntad de la lengua es es... aaaaaaaaa. no ahi mas

Discord:PERO...PERO COMO...

Joven:Son niñas las que portan los elementos ellas expresan asimple vista ese elemento... cualquiera viendolas adivinaria. o almenos yo.

Discord:Te falto uno

Joven y discor:MAGIA... ME CAIS BIEN JAJAJAJA=Dijieron al unisono=

=Termino la pequeña merienda, y empeso denuevo el chico con el dibujo, antes de que se acabara la luz del sol,=

Joven:ESA TAL TWILIGTH...PORQUE...TIENE UNA CORONA TAN FEAAA...=Tubo que borrar y empesar esa tiara 5 veses y como era grande batallaba=LISTO CALISTO QUE EL DIBUJO ESTALISTO

=Discor bolo arriva de el para verlo, Lin y los dos guardias lo vieron desde abajo, las CMC parecian asombradas, era grandioso como avia dicho Scootaloo, el Joven con algo de sudor en la frente ce paro par admirar su arte, Con gran orgullo el joven, dio una sonrisa, usando su mano izquierda ce trono los huesos del cuello, esto iso que viera a nuestro amigo espia.=

Joven:Vean a quien tenemos alla escondido=dijo en voz sarcastica=

=los demas nolo escucharon estaban ablando del dibujo, discord para tratar de divertirce con las CMC , entro al dibujo tratando de divertirce con amigo Ce aserco a shining con una sonrisar sadica.=

Shining:Oye... te queria decir que...

=No termino de ablar cuando resibio un golpe de la mano izquierda del joven, shining subio un casco asu mejilla, sobandola.=

Shining:Bueno,Creo que eso melo merecia.

Joven:Y ESTO= dandole otro golpe pero estabes con la derecha, asiendo que el callera al suelo, cuando ce lebanto=

Shining:E,e,estas satisfecho...=dijo con dificultad=

Joven:SI APENAS ESTOI EMPESANDO

=Dijo esto, lo levanto del suelo lo coloco contra la pared, sujentandolo del cuello con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda agarro buelo y lanzo el golpe...Shining sin defenderce cerro los ojos dejo que el ce desquitara, pero cuando vio que el golpe nunca llego abrio los ojos,el puño del chico quedo a escasos milimetros de su nariz, el joven lo solto asiendo que callera, el joven ce aserco a el con una mirada furiosa, se arrodillo para poder estar a algo de altura y le dijo=

Joven:Bueno, di lo que querias decir tengo a unas niñas que alludar todavia.

Shining:=Con dificultad ce levanto, y dijo=Se que estas enojado y lo entiendo...y es por eso que queria disculparme.

Joven:Aja...

Shining:Ce que fui duro, y que quise incluso verte muerto, pero me equivoque...

Joven:AL GRANO CRIO

Shining:=Ce trago el orgullo y dijo a todo pulmon=QUE LOSIENTO ESTA BIEN...NO QUERIA QUE ALGIEN A LOS QUE QUIERO RESULTARA ERIDO, TODOS TE VEIAN CONINTERES, INCLUSO CANDENCE MAS QUE NADIE, YO TENIA MIEDO QUE ABUSARAS DE SU COMFIANSA PARA QUE ISIERAS ALGO...Pero me equiboque.

=el joven ce cruzo de brasos, subio una mano sulla asu cabesa, señalo una venda donde lo avian golpiado los guardias,=

Joven:Eso es todo, nos vemos...=Cedio la buelta y ce fue=

Shining:Espera...=El joven solo paro=Crees que podamos volver a empesar...sin amenasas ni nada...tratar de ser...Amigos.

Joven=Bolteo a verlo=Y si no quiero que... tedi barias oportunidades,barias para que cambiaras de opinion siempre... y que resivi acambio. una golpisa bien puesta.

=Shining bajo la mirada=

Shining:Entiendo, y perdona por todo...=Sin mas shining ce retiro del lugar=

=Al cabo de 15 pasos shining sintio algo ensu cabesa=

Joven:Bueno... Si crees que yano soi un peligro creo que es un inicio...Pero te advierto como amigo vas a tener que aguantarme.=Dijo sonriendo=

=El joven le avia dado otra oportunidad, despues de todo loque le iso, bueno ce desquito dandole 2 golpes y medio, Shining bolteo su cabesa y vio al joven con una pequeña sonrisa, shining estaves le regreso el jesto del joven, lo invito a que fuera con el para que viera el dibujo lo divertido apenas venia para el joven=

=Todos vieron al joven con shining platicando, solo los guardias savian que era broma la amenasa, pero luego sabrian que el joven golpeo a su capitan solo para desquitarce,(cualquiera lo aria no? )=

Lin:Gusta algo de chocolate capitan?

Shining:Grasias=Tomo un baso de chocolate del que abia echo discord=

Applebloom:EMPESEMOS.

Sweetibell:TODOS VAN A ALLUDAR.

=Sin mas, las potras les pusieron unos delantales para que no ce ensusiaran al pintar, el joven esperaba, que lo colorearan con Lapizes pero, iva a usar pintura, Todos con delantales Incluso shining,Fire,Shield y el joven pero su delantal no alcasaba a cubrirlo bien, despues de barias risas por los delantales, enpesaron todos a pintar a las princesas, Las CMC ce encargarian de pintar a celestia y luna, mientras que fire y shield a Twiligth y Zafire, Shining y Lin a Candence y a el... discord y el joven cen encagarian de darle color ala noche y dia, el trabajo, y ba ala mitad algo que intrigo al joven esque vio a lin y shining algo juntos cuando dibujaban, a el

nole importaba pero a agien que estaba en un balcon viendo como asian el dibujo si.=

Candence:=CELOS DE TUS OJOS CUANDO MIRAS A OTRA CHICAAAA TENGO SELOS=Callate narrador

Narrador:Olle solo leo loque el escritor escribe no tengo la culpa

Escritor:NOLA PASE MASTIQUELA.

=Mientras tanto=

Shining:Saves nunca pense divertirme tanto, pintando.

Lin:Lo mismo digo, y mas entre amigos=Le sonrio=

Discord:EL PRIMERO QUE ACABE TENDRA UN REGALO

=Esto iso que todos aumentaran la velosidad, pero sin dejar de lado la calidad que devia de tener,unaves listo, todos almismo tiempo ce pusieron de pie, teniendo cuidado de no pisar la pintura que estaba fresca.=

Sweetibell:Bien solo esperar asta mañana para que este listo.

Applebloom:quedo magnifico.

Joven:Megusto mas sin color sigo diciendo...

=Todos lo vieron artos el desde que empesaron a pintar el no dejaba de molestar, con:MEGUSTA MAS SIN COLOR, lo dijo bariar beses y estabes fue la gota que derramo el baso=

Todos:SAVEMOS QUE NO TEGUSTA EL COLOOOOR

Joven:Solo desia=dijo con un hilo de vos=

=Despues de terminar de admirar el dibujo, el atardecer ce asia precente, por locual dejaron el dibujo para que secara, en el camino las CMC ablaron=

Sweetibell:Discord que era el regalo.

Scotaaloo:no importa savemos quien gano..

=Todos rieron momentaniamente=

Todos menos discord:jajajaja YO...

=Entre todos intercambiaron miradas astaque=

Shining:Saven es gracioso por un momento escuche que avian dicho, que ustedes me ganaron...

Joven:Si estoi deacuerdo todos dijieron que me ganaron...

Fire:Hey no yo gane

Shield:Pero si yo termine primero...

Lin:ESO NO ES SIERTO FUI YO.

=Para entonses Discord avia desaparecido, dejando que ellos discutieran=

Sweetibell:TODOS CE EQUIBOCAN NOSOTRAS GANAMOS.

Joven:si estubiera mal diria que ustedes me ganaron, pero no lo estoi porque YO GANE...

Shield:NO YO

=Empeso una discusion asiendo que todos, pararan mientras discutian, que no yo gane ,no fui yo... despues de 5 minutos ce dieron cuenta , que el patrocinador del premio no estaba... pero el joven carcajeo diciendo=

Joven:DISCORD.

=Despues de todo era el dios del caos y probocar esa clase de cosas, era normal en el... todos entre risas, sigieron con su camino ce dirijieron al cuarto del joven...Lin fue por unas tasas de te para segir platicando, llego la noche y las despedidas empesaron departe de Lin y los guardias...=

Shield:Bueno nos vemos...Mi turno acabo.

Fire:Nos vemos mañana capitan.=salieron los dos=

Lin:Bueno... megusto estar denuevo contigo, merretiro=ella al igual que los otros ce retiro del lugar=

=Solo, shining , las CMC Y el joven=

Shining:Y... dime aque edad entraste ala militar?

Joven:Entre a los 12 años...

Shining:DOCE AÑOS. Pero porque te obligaron o que paso?

Applebloom:si... no tu biste la oportunidad de jugar con amigos?

Joven:Veran, entre por decision de mi abuelo materno y siendo sincero, ami megusto la idea...

Shining:Pero a tan corta edad yo entre alos 16 años cual fue tu rason?

Joven:Veras yo cuando entre, mi idea era ser algien como mi abuelo, el era gueneral y yo queria ser como el, algien quien alludara a la patria, algien que arriesgara su vida para salvar mas vidas...con el tiempo...

=No termino de contar la historia, cuando escucharon la puerta.=

Todos:ADELANTE.

=Vieron a una alicornio conocida=

Zafire:Hola buenas noches...

=LA SALUDARON=

Zafire:Puedo unirme a escuchar la historia.

=Nuestra amiga estaba espiando desde que ce fue lin, por parte del joven no avia problemas asi que empeso=

Joven:Bueno en que me quede...

Scootaloo:que querias ser algien que arriesgara la vida para sarvar mas!

Applebloom:Si y que con el tiempo...=movio los cascon asiendo sirculos, dandole a entender que sigiera,=

Joven:AAAAAAA SIIII veran con el tiempo...=No volvio a terminar cuando escucharon la puerta tocar... denuevo=

=Estabes abrio el joven, y vio a las mane 6 junto con Candence=

Joven:En que les puedo alludar...=dijo ceriamente alas mane 6= hola Candence pasa...=dijo invitandola=

Candence:Grasias Alex

=el joven cerro la puerta pero un casco inpidio que ce cerrara=

Joven:QUE?

Twiligth:Podriamos escuchar tu historia porfavor?=dijo en un tono dulce=

=Resulta que despues de que entro Zafire ellas la vieron y la sigieron=

Rarity:Si lo ases are ropa para ti

Joven:NO acepto sovornos, soi un militar niña...

Pinki:Porfavor noseas malo anda, dique si=dijo con una risa de oreja a oreja=

Joven:NO...=Dijo cecamente=

Applejack:Bamos, prometemos no ablar

Joven:Cual era esa palabra que me impide mi mente recordar... asiiii... JAMAS

=Cerro la puerta pero otro casco lo detubo=

Reinbow Dash:Porque nos odias tanto?

Joven:Nomas... porque puedo... yyyyyy... porque quiero JAAA...JAAA...JAAA=Cerro la puerta=

Joven:bueno comensemos con la hisss...=escucho denuevo la puerta=pero que insistencia...

=Abrio la puerta, pero estabes era Fluttershy quien estaba adelante de todas=

Joven:Hola bonita...=Dijo en un todo amigable=

Flutter shy:H...hola , me preguntaba... si no es mucha molestia claro... si podriamos pasar a escuchar tu historia...

Joven:awwww=dijo muerto de la ternura=NOOOOOO=Cerro la puerta, pero antes un casco amarillo lo detubo=

Fluttershy:=Lo miro alos ojos=Escucha muchachito el que seas alto noteda derecho, a tratanos como quieras.=Dijo en tono firme=

Joven:Le pasa algo atus ojos hermana...=Dijo sin inmutarce=

Fluttershy:Tu nos dejaras pasar y nos dejaras escuchar tu historia entendiste=dijo en un tono mas fuerte=

Joven: Ysi no quiero que=dijo con tono retador=

Fluttershy:entendisteee=Mas fuerte=

Joven:soy mas alto y fuerte que tu si...

=le empeso adar un poco de miedo esa mirada=

Joven:Soi un militar con años de entrenemiento si crees que con eso voi a ...

=La mirada en peso a afectarle=

Joven:Devo... Resistir...NoooOOO es demaciada poderosaaa...=Trato de llevar sus manos a sus ojos pero una aura morada los detubo=

Twiligt:Rapido Fluttershy

=Al poco rato la mirada de Flutter comensava a dar efecto, el chico parecio difisil, el joven sudaba solo, al mirarla=

Joven:estabien estabien=dijo desesperado=

Fluttershy:Nos dejaras pasar=dijo sin quitar la mirada de ensima=

Joven:Si lo are

Fluttershy:(lla que estoi aqui porque no?)Porque nos odias tanto?

Joven:Porque no me gusta el Azul, morado y rosa.

Fluttershy:O sielos=bajo la mirada= perdon...

=todas menos fluttershy entraron=

Fluttershy:P...perdona, esque... bueno...no era mi intencion aserlo con tanta fuersa...

Joven:estabien=dijo con dificultad=Entra...

=Ella entro y ce acomodo, para el relato=

Joven:Bueno en donde estaba... asi yo me queria comvertir en...=ce bolbio a escuchar la puerte=CON UNA CHINGADA...=Cedirigio a la puerta=CHINGA TU REP...ahy...

Celestia:Hola podemos pasar mi hermana y yo si no es molestia?

Joven:=nervioso=Claro pasen pasen=ellas pasaron sin mas el quedo afuera esperando a que nadie viniera=

CMC:VEN CUENTANOSS

=el joven miro una ultima vez el entorno y entro cerrando la puerta=

JovenEsta...=La puerta bolbio a sonar, esto iso que el joven de mala gana abriera la puerta=BALLA AL RANCHO LA CHINGADA POR UN PERRO(Dato cultural existe el rancho la chingada.)=Y serro la puerta de trancaso sin saver quien era=

=cuando el toquido ce bolvio a posisionar, el joven abrio la puerta,=

Mucama:señor perdon si lo moleste... y losiento pero aqui en el castillo no ce permiten los perros pero la princesa Twiligth me pidio que tragiera esto=Ella llebaba barias por asi decirlo ``botanas´´(AZUCARES)=

=Una ves retirada la mucama empeso todo=

Joven:=Suspiro para tratar de calmarce en lo susedido=Ok pues empesare desde el principio...

FiN del Capitulo

Mini historia del Joven militar

Equipos:

=Encontramos a muchos cadetes preparandoce para un juego de captura la bandera, esto iso que formaran equipos el sargento pidio que fueran 3 por lo cual los isieron pero faltaba poner uno en el tercer quipo.=

Capitan del equipo:Alejandro ven aqui

Alejandro:Me llamo señor

Capitan:Veras nesesitamos a varios de nosotros... baaariios de nosotros , para que ce unan al otro Equipo

Alejandro:Muy bien=Decia sonriendo=

Capitan:y estamos asiendo esto en orden alfavetico y empesamos con la A... A de Alejandro.=lo mira= Tu...Tu eres Alejandro verdad.

Alejandro:Si, si Alejandro=Dijo con orgullo=

Capitan con... con A?...

Alejandro:AJA...

Capitan:=Celleba una mano ala cara=Bueno supongamos que esta rama soi yo y esta piedra eres tu...=Golpio la piedra fuerte mente con el palo diciendo=FUERA DE MI PUTO EQUIPO, FUERA DE MI PUTO EQUIPO.

Alejandro:Balla legusta jugar con palos=dijo sonriendo=

Capitan=Ce bolbio allevar la mano ala cara= Sopongamos que...=saco un platano=este platano eres tu =lo tomo de la punta y ligeramente lo movio al lado izquierdo asiendo que ce rompiera=eeee ves

Alejandro:Capitan, presiento que esta tratando de decirme algo=Dijo con duda=

Capitan:QUE ESTAS EXPULSADO DEL EQUIPO IDIOTAA=Dijo cansado=

Alejandro:ooooooo Averlo dicho antes=dijo sonriendo=Y ESO que quiere decir...


	6. Una buena historia

CRÍOS MIMADOS POR MI HISTORIA A QUI EL NEW CAP TITULADO

Contando una Historia...(esta historia solo esta, sera narrada en primera persona asique)

=Cuando la Mucama se fue me diriji ala cama para centarme, enfrente de mi estaban las Mane 6, las princesas y las CMC , asierto ceme olvido el crio de shining armor, todavia no me acostumbro aque seamos amigos...=

Yo:Bueno..veamos segun me acuerdo todo comenso en el año mil novesientos noventa y nome acuerdo...y

tenia que aser una prueva de rendimiento, la cual me diria si yo soi abto para entrar en la militar, Mi abuelo...

=me interrumpen=

Sweetibell:Como ce llama tu abuelo?

Yo:Ce llama Victoriano...(digamos que el le ase honor a ese nombre, de siempre salir ganando en todo... En todooo.

asta en los juegos de asar...)

Yo:Bueno aclarado...Mi abuelo y yo nos iriamos en el amaneser, para ir aser mi prueba el estaba muy emocionado, de que yo fuera militar...

=Flash Back=

Abuelo:Muy bien hijo mañana por la mañana, nos dirijiremos a la escuela militar, para tu prueba de rendimiento.

=Dijo emocionado=

Yo:Are todo mi esfuerzo para que estes horgulloso, abuelito=Le dije entusiasmado=

Abuelo:Bueno, ve a dormir mañana tendras un dia agitado

=Echo, me diriji ala cama, nada raro paso ese dia, mis problemas y los de mi abuelo empesarian ala mañana sigiente, primero que nada, el despertador de ambos no sono , la electricidad avia modificado la hora, mi abuelo llego, a despertarme apurado y con un almuadaso marcado en la cabesa=

Abuelo:apurate nos quedamos dormidos faltan 45 minutos para que lleges¡

=Como todo niño apurado para ir a los video juegos, me desperte de golpe , con los ojos inchados, fui directo a darme un baño, para desgrasia mia y de mi abuelito, la llama del boiler ce abia apagado en la noche, por una fuerte tormenta que ubo, asiendo que nos bañaramos con agua elada... Unaves que terminamos con una neumonia nivel DIOS,Nos dirijimos a la cosina, mi abuelo llebaba su traje de General, yo solo iba con traje deportivo, me dijo que tendria que aser unos ejercisios cuando ce diera la prueba, el y yo solo agarramos leche, un pedaso de pan y nos fuimos apurados, el tenia un carro de los años 70 ami me gustaba mucho, era naranja y con un sonido en el clacson muy divertido el de (chinga tu madre, anadie en especial), nos subimos al bendito carro, y adivinen... el puto carro no tenia gasolina...fui interrumpido=

Fin del flash back

Applebloom:Que es gasolina?

Twiligth:Y que es un Carro?

Yo:Un carro es metodo de transporte, que utilisa gasolina, la gasolina es un combustible.

=vi la cara de todos que no entendian=

Yo:=suspire= imaginen un pequeño tren, la gasolina es el carbon y el carro el tren...

=unabes que vi que dijieron la mayoria oooooo continue=

Yo:Bueno continuo el carro no tenia gasolina, y

Flash back

=Unaves que salimos a buscar un taxi nos quedavan, al rededor de 20 minutos para que empesara la prueba... Nos encontramos con uno luego de unos minutos mi abuelo y yo entramos apurado, dimos nuestro destino, y el conductor arranco, el nos veia con nuestra cara de(bamos allegar tarde bamos allegar tarde)el cabron nos dijo=

Conductor:Ban atrasados...

Yo:ACELERE Y CONDUSCA=le dije enojado=

=Mi abuelo me calmo, el savia que abia exajerado, pero unaves que llegamos nos quedaban 5 minutos, todavia faltaba encontrar el area para, el examen de rendimiento, nos encontramos a barios soldados, que trotaban el lider de ese peloton, nos obserbo y dijo=

Lider: vas atrasado=Dijo como idiota=

Yo:No te digo nada porque me va mal...=dije sin dejar de caminar, pero obiamente enojado.=

=Mi abuelo estaba empesando a preocuparse, el veia que yo me enojaba solo porque me ablaban, y bueno yo queria salir vien en la prueba de rendimiento, para ser un militar como el, asique continuamos, y nos encontramos , con el Sargento, mi abuelo lo conosia el llego a obedecer ordenes sullas=

Sargento: JAJA Víctor, cuanto tiempo... como a estado...

Abuelo:Bien no me quejo... oye sabrás donde darán las pruebas de rendimiento.

Sargento:Yo seré quien juzgue a los nuevos reclutas para la prueba.

Abuelo:A menos mal, aqui mi Nieto quiere bolberce militar.

Sargento:Save que, aunque usted cea el general, eso no implicara nada para que el entre, verdad?

Abuelo:Eso lose, y se que el sera uno de los primeros en quedar adentro de la militar.

Sargento:Deacuerdo...=Me miro=AVER NIÑO BAMOS A ASER TU PRUEBA Y MAS TEBALE QUE LO DES TODO CUANDO LA AGAS ENTENDIDO...

Yo:SI

Sargento:SI QUEEE

Yo:SI SEÑOR SI

=Nos dirijimos a un campo abierto, muchos de los soldados que estaban ahy, estaban centados en unas bancas, muchos decian;CUANTA CARNE FRESCA, NO AGUANTO PARA VER QUE ASEN, LES DIO UN MES. Ellos avian pasado por esto, por lo cual solo eran espectadores,cuando llegamos avia a 15 jovenes de mi misma edad con migo 16, nuestra prueva:

Sargento:AVER PERRAS DEL HOMBRE, VAN A DAR 50 LAGARTIJAS, DESPUES CORRERAN 5 BUELTAS DE LA PISTA(La de 400 metros)UNAVES ECHO ESO, CORRERAN ASIA AQUELLAS ARMAS, TIRARAN TODO EL CARTUCHO SOBRE SU OBJETIBO,DESPUES BOLBERAN A CORRER LA PISTA 5 BESES MAS, Y SI TODABIA LES QUEDA ALIENTO, VENDRAN AQUI DARAN OTRAS 50 LAGARTIJAS Y CORRERAN ASIA AQUELLA PARED DE 20 METROS Y LA ESCALARAN... ENTENDIDO=Decia esto a todo pulmon=

16 Nuevos:SI SEÑOR SI

Sargento:Aqui les presento al general Victoriano, este hombre batio el record de esta pista hace mas de 50 años, ustedes tendran la oportunidad de romprelo...Son 9:14 minutos del record.

Abuelo:Les deceo suerte y=saco una arma y disparo al aire=A CORRER NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ESTE QUIETO...=todos nosotros empesamos a aser las lagartijas=Extrañaba dar ordenes a los nuevos.

Sargento:Que tiene de malo darle ordenes a los demas

Abuelo:Que a estos los podemos bolber mejores que a los que tenemos...

Sargento:General... nunca cambiara...

=Mi abuelo era algien, extricto, duro, terco, directo, e incluso frio y calculador cuando ce trataba de la militar, cuando no estaba en ese abiente, era como todo abuelo con su nieto, pero estabes yo estaba aqui para demostrarle que yo, queria ser igual que el, y no le defraudaria... Nuestras 50 lagartijas terminaron, nos dirijimos a correr las 5 bueltas, esto era muy reñido abia tres chicas con nosotros en toda la bola, de chicos, y ellas nos andaban ganando a correr, conforme corriamos y menos bueltas faltaban, todos nos bolbimos a poner reñidos, teniamos cuidado de no sobre esforsarnos, o eso nos costaria la entrada en la militar, terminamos las bueltas y segimos ala practica de tiro, mi abuelo me abia enseñado demaciado, en el uso de la arma cada ves que saliamos a practicar a un campo...Me interrumpen=

Fin del flash back

Shining: Que clases de armas son las que ablas?

Yo:Bueno... como te lo explico...(no le puedo mostrar mi arma solo piensen lo que pasaria) Ya ce imagina, una lanza que va tanrapido que cuando choca con algo sea lo que sea, lo atraviesa.

Shining:Estas diciendo que ustedes, usan una espesie de Cañon.?

Yo:Si basicamente pero, muy pequeño y delgado, que es capas de lanzar un proyectil tan rapido que, no lo verian.

=Muchos me vieron, podia ver en sus caras que yo estaba exajerando=

Yo:Si nome creen, eso no me consierne, continuemos

Flash back

=llegamos todos al campo de tiro, todos andabamos sudando, cuando todos tomamos el arma en mano, tiramos a un objeto con tiro al blanco que lo sostenia, cuando la municion cenos acabo,corrimos directo ala pista, para segir corriendo, abian caido 2 chicos a bomitar, alparecer el sobre exeso les agano, unos soldados medicos, los alludaron, pero mientras faltabamos 14, faltaban 2 bueltas, pareciera que nunca acabariamos, corriamos,como si nos persigiera un asesino, tratabamos de dejar a todos a tras, al parecer esto era malo para otros, otros 5 calleron cuando finalisabamos, dejando a 9 de nosotros, incluyendo alas chicas, ellas no parecian, tan cansadas como nosotros, pero en las lagartijas, solo callo otro chico, dejando a 5 chicos y 3 chicas, nuestra lucha ya mero terminaba, solo faltaba una cosa, escalar la pared de 25 metros sin usar una cuerda, el sargento nos grito diciendo,=EL QUE CAIGA ESTA DESCALIFICADO=abajo de nosotros ce encontraba un colchon, por locual muchos con mas ensusiasmo lo isimos,segimos escalando por lo visto las chicas, no ce rendirian por nada, nuestra escalada, era algo lenta pero segura, nuestras manos comensaban a sudar, Esto proboco que despues de mucho 2 chicos mas calleran dejandonos, 3 contra 3, no queria parecer debil contra ellas, pero ellas se veia que tenian ganas de ganar, pare un momento para secarme las manos, no queria que me pasara lo mismo que mis compañeros, pero cuando me di cuenta dos de ellas me arrvasaron, solo mire abajo era una caida larga al colchon mire abajo y...tragandome el miedo a perder contra una niña, trate de escalar mas alto, una de ellas me trato de golpear la cara, con su, pie para tumbarme, en barias ocasiones cuando la estube al lado de ella, como soi bien rencoroso, cuando estaba mas arriba que ella, golpee ligeramente la pared para asustarla, cosa que funsiono, de maravilla, con 2 v 3, estabamos tan serca de la victoria, deje atras a la ultima, uno de mis compañeros, me alcanso, estando los dos cabesa a cabesa, faltaban 10 metros...5...3...1...los dos cansados subimos a la colina gritando=

Los dos:GAAAAAAANEEEEE

=Una trompeta alo lejos sono marcando el fin de la prueba, mi compañero y yo nos recostamos en la sima chocando espaldas=

Yo:Balla=Desia con dificultad=eso fue...genial, que me dises

?:Si...quien diria que... unas niñas casi nos ganan...CHAUUUUU...

Yo:Como te llamas

?:Me llamo... Alejandro y tu

Yo:tocallo...Y gual que tu=le ofresi mi mano como saludo=

Alejandro:Jajajaja, tocallo... quien diria que dos Alex ganaran...

Yo:Bueno...=me puse de pie=todavia no, falta ber quien gana en llegar asta bajo=

Alejandro:=Bolteo a ver abajo=Estas loco...

Yo:Soi el loco que... =salte=GAAAANOOOOOOO

Alejandro:Si que esta loco...pero bueno =salto tambien=GANAMOOS NIÑAS

=Los dos cuando caimos era dibertido aver conosido a algien tan rapido para mi, llegamos con el sargento, quien con una tabla, tenia apuntados a barios de nosotros=

Sargento:Bueno...No rompieron el record pero casi, por 3 escasos segundos...

=Nu estra cara de mi tocallo y mia era de felicidad y alabes de desepsion por los escasos segundos=

Sargento:Me es un gusto para mi, darles la bien venida ala academia militar

=los dos estabamos contentos, fue duro pero lo isimos... esto era apenas el comienso de mi academia. Los años pasaron, años de ardue entrenamiento, mis misiones eran peligrosas, afortunada mente con mi tocallo eran tambien las mejores, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba alli mas tiempo extrañaba a algien, un dia mi abuelo, le avian encargado de una mision en especial, yo apenas era Teniente de 17 años=me interumpen.=

fin del flash back

TODOS:17 AÑOSSS Y TENIENTE ESO NO PUEDE SER.

Yo:No me interrumpan, en primer lugar si me comberti en Teniente.

=Twiligth le susurra a su hermano=

Twiligth:Tu a tus 16 años eras cadete, y el teniente a los 17... siempre ahy algien que nos supera verdad=dijo en burla=

Shining:Jaja...no ables, aqui ahi alguien que te supera por mucho hermanita=señalo a Zafire=

Twiligth: QUE MALO=grito=

Yo:Porque malo... que ise...olvidenlo continuemos.

Flash back

=Mi abuelo queria ablar con migo=

Yo:General susede algo...

Abuelo:Alex, no ablemos solo por ahora de formalidades estabien, esto es algo serio,

Yo:Esta bien abuelo que ocurre?

Abuelo:Me llego un reporte, sobre un lugar donde estan unas mujeres desaparecidas, y es probable que

tu madre este ahy...

=Cuando escuche eso, mi cara era de esperanza, mi madre abia desaparecido cuando tenia 8 años, segun un reporte ella estaba en un viaje de negosios,pero cuando todos bajaron del avion ella faltaba, yo de niño solo cresi con mis abuelos maternos y paternos, mi padre siempre estaba fuera del pais el era embajador y ce encontraba en, Russia, pero pasaron los años y mi madre nunca aparecio, mi padre por otro lado el trato de buscar, por cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla y nunca aparecio, yo solo podia pensar, ella regresara ella regresara, estoi seguro. Pero nunca aparecio, fue tambien otra de las rasones por la que entre en la militar=

Abuelo:En un rincon de Europa, tenemos la autorizasion de que tu equipo y el del Teniente alejandro ballan,

a rescatar a esas mujeres.

Yo:Entonses partiremos ensegida, la traere de buelta abuelo tengalo porseguro.

Abuelo:Ten cuidado hijo, recuerda es una posivilidad.

=Yo avia partisipado en otras misiones de rescate, y en todas tenia la poca esperanza de encontrarla, pero nunca aparecio era como yano existiera... Yengando a Europa...=

Twilight:Que es Europa...

Yo:Uno de los 5 continentes de mi mundo, continuemos...

Twiligth:Y como se llaman los demas?

Yo:son los con tinentes KELES

Twiligth:Keles?

Yo:KELES IMPORTA... estan aqui a escuchar la historia no, asaver de mi mundo...y=vi una libreta que levitaba

enfrente de Zafire y Twiligth=NO TOMEN APUNTES DE MI VIDA=tome ambas libretas y con todas mis fuersa

las despedase=

Celestia:No crees que estas exagerando, no tiene nada de malo que tengan interes sobre tu mundo.

Yo:SI TIENE INTERES, ahy cosas que es bueno no saver de mi mundo... =Mas calmado=Continuemos

=Esta mision era probable que ella estubiera aqui, era de noche abia un edificio de 15 pisos, mi equipo entro por la parte de atras y el de mi tocallo por enfrente, cuando dimos la señal entramos, era un lugar oscuro, entramos cuidadosamente, pero eso no vasto los disparos empesaron, y solo podiamos contra atacar, en barias ocasiones utilizaron a las mujeres como rehenes, esto era algo que ami me asustaba, podian usar a mi madre, piso por piso fuimos despejando, en el piso 15 ya abia terminado todo, los rehenes estaban asalbo, yo trataba de encontrar a mi madre, eran al rededor de 58 mujeres, para mi desgrasia , mala suerte, y estupido carma, no estaba ella, mis esperanzas desaparecian cada ves mas, terminamos sacando atodas las mujeres del lugar, nos aglobaron la multitud de Europa, por el heroico echo de rescate de las mujeres, eso no me importo, les tenia emvidia alas familias de las personas que rescataba, todos regresaban con sus seres queridos, y yo no podia encontrar a mi madre...los años pasaron y al igual que misiones de atake, defensa, rescate, soporte y ocupasion, a lo largo de estas misiones cada ves me dejaba en claro, que mi madre era un echo que estaria muerta, mis esperanzas avian desaparecido, mi abuelo siempre procuraba darme las misiones de rescate, en el quedaba un poco de fe y esperanzas, al ver a mi abuelito, siempre me decia ami mismo solo una mision mas, solo una mas, pero noestra fe y esperanzas desaparecieron, mi abuelito, su hija era mi madre y para el era inebitable saber que ella avia muerto, siempre me lo recordaba, siempre me decia:(yo se que esta viva hijo, creeme yo lo se siento que aun esta respirando, porfavor no pierdas las esperanzas de encontrarla...) Sus palabras siempre me asian llorar, pero ya no podia segir en misiones de Rescate y siempre caer en una deprecion por no averla encontrado en esa...Mis 19 años me conmemoraron como Comandante, para mi era un gran honor servirle ami patria y mas a mi abuelo, a mi general...una ultima mision una de asalto cambio mi vida, esta prometia acabar con la guerra, consistia, en encontrar, a un señor en particular no medieron detalles de el pero si una fotografia, con mis hombres, y los de otros 5 grupos mas pudimos capturarlo, resulto que por el la guerra se desato, muchos conmemoramos el fin de la guerra, mi abuelo y yo fuimos a selebar a un restauran a el le gustaba mucho los lugares con clase, al igual que mi abuelita que en paz descanse, el queria regresar a casa a descansar cuando terminamos, yo por otro lado me queria quedar un poco mas, en la ciudad en donde estamos, al cabo de dos cemanas, me retire en un avion y...=

Applebloom:Que es un avion?

Yo:Es un transporte, este nos permite a nosotros como un globo bolar sin nesesidad de alas como aca mis ojos =mire alas alicornios y a las pegasos=

Reinbow: volar como un globo pos que lentos...

Yo:Bueno un globo es una cosa un avion es otra, un avion a diferencia de un...ESAS LIBRETAAAAS =Corri por las libretas de Twi y Zafire=YAAAA=grite mientras las despedasaba=... bueno a diferencia de un globo estos pueden ir, a gran velocidad, incluso an llegado a romper la barrera del sonido...pero eso es punto y aparte continuemos...

=en el avion, en el cual iba abordado ubo una pequeña turbulencia,cuando menos acorde apareci en este mundo=

Yo:Y esa es mi historia...de milicia.

Sweetibell:Y nunca encontraste a tu madre?

Applebloom:Tu amigo, que le paso despues de la mision?

Luna:Y que fue de tu padre?

Yo:Mi madre ya no tengo esperanza de volberla aver... mi tocallo, ce caso ace 6 meses con una chica llamada... como ce llamaba... Era igual que tu Luna...pero el apellido no me... aaa si Luna Gonzales Hernandes si mal no me acuerdo, y mi padre, fallecio cuando tenia 16 años...pero bueno digamos que casi nunca comvivi con el.

Celestia:Cera mejor descansar, es algo tarde...

=Dicho la orden de celestia todos salieron del cuarto uno por uno, todos ce fueron despidiendo, faltaba una poni por dalir=

Celestia:Alex, con todo lo que dijiste me dejaste en claro barias cosas, La primera: tu mundo carece de armonia.

Yo:siendo sincero nome gustaria un mundo donde la armonia reinara, de vecencuando ace falta caos en la vida -cotidiana, el que todo cea perfecto aburre.

Celestia:La segundacomo te gusta estar diferenciando, entre una y otra cosa.

Yo:Que tiene?, Si esa poni Rosa le alla risa a todo yo le allo risa al diferenciar.

Celestia:Me gustaria pedirte, que fueras un consegero...

Yo:pero... porque, no es que diga que no pero,no soi igual que ustedes.

Celestia:Por algo a tu corta edad eres Comandante no es asi?

Yo:Bueno si pero...

Celestia:Porfabor, no me agas rogar

Yo:Odiaria verte asiendo eso (No de echo quiero que me veses los pies asta que diga que si)

Celestia:Esta decidido y como prometi, conservaras tus honorarios...

Yo:Muchas grasias princesa...Solo no espere que le jure lealtad esa lealtad es solo para mi patria, y para nadie mas. el que este lejos no dejare de ser leal a ella=la cara de celestia cambio radical mente, ella esperaba que le tubiera algo de respeto= pero si puedo obedecerla como cualquier superior, que me dice

Celestia:Esta bien...=ce dirije a la puerta=Que descanses...

Yo:Igual mente...

=Solo me diriji ala cama para poder descansar, como siempre deje mi traje en una silla, mi arnes con el arma y los

cargadores en la mesa de lado, quitandome sapatos y calcetines, solo pude decir:

ADIOS A TODOS , Y HOLA MUNDO DE SUEÑOS...=

Fin del cap

Historia del joven militar

Encontramos al joven asiendo lagartijas mientras su sargento esta viendolo en una cilla con un refresco en mano

Sargento:COMO VA=Dijo gritando=

Alejandro:MI SARGENTO ME ASE SANO, NO SOI MAS QUE UN VIL GUSANO..EL MANDA LA LUNA Y EL SOL... YO NO SOI MAS QUE UN CARACOL.


	7. Noche Azulada

ALO A TODOS ESTE ES MI CAPITULO PREFERIDO LO DIGO PORQUE CUANDO LO ESCRIVI ME ENAMORE, SOLO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO COMO LO FUE PARA MI.

Nota del escritor:Señores esta ves la historia dara bueltas, entorno a Zafire hearth, despues de salir de la abitacion... por cuestiones para que le entiendan mejor a la historia, esta tambien ce narrara en primera...Solo una parte, porque me aburre aserlo.

El capitulo de hoy.

Una noche de Zafiros...

Perspectiba de Zafire hearth...

=Despues de que sali de la abitacion de Alex, estaba algo enojada por mis libretas... no era justo el no queria, que nosotras tomaramos apuntes...niciquiera Twiligth logro tomarlos, pero el tendra sus rasones para que no pusieramos nada. Me dirijia al obcerbatorio, por alguna razon la mujer que esta en la foto, es demaciado conosida para mi, pero eso no explica el porque...Llege al obcerbatorio tome asiento en una cilla, al poco rato, levite con mi magia la foto, el ver a esos dos asia por alguna razon que me pusiera triste...talbes por el echo deque el nunca pudo encontrar a su madre, decidi asercarme al gran telescopio que avia en medio dela abitacion, todo era asombroso estrallas en cada rincon, y era cuando yo tenia que actuar, el desfile de las princesas ceria dentro de poco y ceria en la noche, e estado practicando un conjuro, este segun lo fui desarrollando, me permite mover las estrellas a boluntad, able con Luna sobre esto, tenia algo de miedo que si asia algo asu cielo nocturno, ella reaccionada de mala gana...Pero grasias... ella acepto, pero siempre y cuando no fuera para propositos egoistas, le agradeci por eso, tenia a 25 estrellas donde apuntaba el telescopio, ise el conjuro podia mover esas estrellas sin ningun problema, asiendo con ellas una firuga de un poni terrestre, pero cuando ise este conjuro, la foto que llebaba levitando al lado mio enpeso adestellar de un extraño color Raro podia decir que, era un color nuevo, esto me ponia algo nerviosa deje de aser el conjuro, cuando vi la foto de nuevo solo me desmalle perdiendo todo conosimiento delo que avia pasado...=

Zafire:Donde estoi...porque todo es tan oscuro=Dijo asustada=

=Pude ver una pequeña luz alo lejos, trate de asercarme a ella pero ce alejaba mas, galope y no funsiono, trate de usar mi cuerno para darme algo de luz pero eso iso que, todo el lugar apareciera una esena... Dela nada apareci en un pequeño parque... estaba centada en un banco,podia ver a muchos humanos pequeños jugar, corrian, saltaban, iban al sube y baja, a los columpios, era todo normal al menos desde mi punto de vista. Ubo algo que me llamo la atencion, podia ver a un niño que se asercaba ami, yo creia que ellos no me veian, este niño si podia verme, ce aserco con dos paletas y cuando ce puso en frente de mi dijo=

Niño:Te traje una paleta mami...=Dijo estirando la mano izquierda donde tenia una paleta=

=quede inmovil el me dijo...Mami?=

Zafire:oye...perdon pero...no soi tu madre.

Niño:Mami porque me buelbes a rechasar?, no me gusta=Dijo triste=

Zafire:a que te rrefieres conque borberte a rechasar?

Niño:Estos ultimos dias te e visto y tu no me ases caso...=empeso a derramar lagrimas=Porque mami...

porque lo ases...no me gusta...

=Este niño dejo caer las dos paletas, asiendo que se rompieran en pedasos,el niño empeso allorar descontroladamente, yo no podia verlo palabras resonaban en mi cabesa(ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS TE EVISTO, NO ME ASES CASO, PORQUE?)no podia entender, el niño no solo lloraba el trato de ablarme pero siempre le ganaba el llanto. Derrepente todo ce puso oscuro, solo estabamos el niño y yo solos...=

Niño:Mami porfavor no me ignores mas...=Decia limpiandoce las lagrimas=

Zafire:Pero noves lo que soi...yo soi un Alicornio no un Humano como tu, entiende eso...

Niño:El que aigas cambiado de apariencia, no importa, mientras tu me quieras...=ce aserco a zafire=

No me importa, que seas una Alicornio...=abraso a zafire=Mami no me dejes solo porfavor...=Suplico=E estado solo mucho tiempo...

=El me abrasaba con tanta ternura, yo incluso rompi en llanto asu lado, pero no entendia el porque el me decia mami, yo no soi una humana, soi una Alicornio, y este niño nisiquiera ce parece ami en nada...Pero...yo solo llege a equestria ace un año...y lo que el niño me a dicho que lo e estado ignorando...no entiendo a este niño no lo e visto en equestria... amenos que... en tonses todo este tiempo ce trataba de el...termine correspondiendole el abraso al niño, el empeso a desaparecer esto me tomo por sorpresa, el niño solo gritaba con desesperacion=

Niño:Mami no me dejeees! porfavor alludame!

=No podia aser nada, trate en bano de usar la magia, pero no funciono, solo via como el trataba de aferrarce amis cascos delanteros pero, desaparecio sin dejar rastro de el...mi mente estaba destrosada, este niño realmente era mi hijo?, o solo es una jugarreta de mi mente?...Pero cuando lo avia abrasado, centia una necesidad de protegerlo, esto ce ponia acadabes mas rraro, escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, pero todo era oscuro y la voz cegia diciendo mi nombre-Zafire... Zafire...que te pasa Zafire-esa voz me era conocida y demaciado, pero todo de la nada fue borroso, solo veia una figura oscura en frente mio, cuando pude ver vien=

Zafire:Luna... que susede...=dijo confundida=

Luna:Lo mismo te pregunto Zafire. que fue lo que susedio, te encontre en el suelo cuando llege al obcerbatorio.

Zafire:No lose, estaba practicando el conjuro del que te able, para el desfile... pero creo que me sobre pase, al usar mi magia que, me desmalle...

Luna:Seria bueno que descansaras, de ese modo podras recuperarte mejor...=Dijo alludandola a ponerce de pie=

Zafire:Creo que tienes razon=Ce dirijio a la salida pero antes de salir bolvio con luna=Luna, necesito tu alluda...

Luna:Que susede?...

=Le explique con detalles sobre el sueño que tube, al principio ella parecia extrañada con que el niño tambien me dijiera mamà, pero conforme abansaba, Luna solo quedaba pensante a cada palabra que yo decia, cuando termine de explicarle a detalle el sueño=

Luna:Dime, estas colpletamente segura que nunca avias bisto al niño?

Zafire:Te lo juro Luna nunca.

Luna:Beras Zafire, este tipo de sueños por lo regular son jugarreta de Discord, cosa que yo creo que es mas bien una jugarreta de el, pero tambien esta la posibilidad que el no aiga manipulado tus sueños.

Zafire:Pero que ago, esto me tiene demaciado nerviosa...

Luna:Llegaste a qui ase un año Zafire, y no recuerdas absolutamente nada de donde venias, o incluso tu nombre, te rrecuerdo que el nombre, te lo otorgamos Celestia y yo...Pero talbes sea una especie de sueño para recordarte, una parte de tu vida de donde venias.

Zafire:y como podemos comprobar que es real?

Luna:Ahy un pequeño echiso, puedo tratar de abrir tu mente para que todos tus recuerdos, puedan salir...

=Zafire miro un momento a Luna y dijo=

Zafire:Con todo respeto luna pero... PORQUE NO ISISTE ESO CUANDO LLEGE A ESTE MUNDOOOO.?

Luna:Bueno... Jejeje, digamos que ni Celestia y a mi pensamos en eso cuando te vimos...(Deecho todavia no conosia el echiso)Mas aparte tu deves estar totalmente deacuerdo, para este echiso, si lo ago es posible que borre muchos recuerdos tullos, o incluso llege a matarte, este echiso suele ser muy peligroso por eso, pero creo que si logro mantener la suficiente concentracion no pasara nada... pero solo tu diras si, aceptas o no...

=Podria aceptar pero eso significaria, perder todo recuerdo asta ahora... o incluso morir, vale la pena morir solo por un sueño?...Esto solo puedo saverlo de una forma.=

Zafire:Acepto Luna...Porfavor alludame a recuperar mi memoria.

Luna:Esta bien Zafire si es lo que tu quieres...

Perspectiva desde tercera persona

=Luna iso brillar su cuerno, Zafire empeso a levitar en frente de ella, ambas tenian los ojos cerrados... esto continuo por unos 2 minutos, Luna ce veia cansada, por otro lado Zafire tenia una cara que representaba el sufrimiento y dolor, al cabo de unos segundos Luna callo cansada, y Zafire al lado de ella, Luna avia advertido a Zafire, conosia los riesgos, desde perder y recuperar su memoria o morir en el intento.=

Luna:Zafire... estas, AUCH, bien=Dijo con trabajo, mientras ce ponia de pie=

Zafire:Luna, dime una cosa...=dijo poniendoce de pie=

Luna:Te escucho, que quieres que te diga?

Zafire:Estoi bien o mal?

Luna:Porque lo dices te ves bien...

Zafire:Me refiero a mi aspecto, no estoi erida?

Luna:AAAAA...No, ahora tu dime, recuerdas a ese niño?

Zafire:bueno...si pero=Ce puso triste= no creo que el quiera ver a su madre como una ALICORNIOOO=Comenso a llorar=

Luna:ESPERA ESPERA, DICES QUE SI ES TU HIJOOOO?

Zafire:LUNA, NOCE QUE ASER, SI ABLO CON EL, NISIQUIERA SE SI EL QUIERA VER

ASU, MADRE ASI=Dijo mientras ce ceñalaba=

Luna:Eres una humana...=dijo boquiabierta=

Zafire:SI...Luna alludame...

Luna:no veo el problema solo ahy que encontrar los elementos de la armonia que te comviertan en humana y... =Zafire la interrumpio=

Zafire:Eso no servira...

Luna:De que ablas?

Zafire:Cuando cai aqui, en el vuelo que les mensiono alex donde desapareci...

Luna:Si que paso?

Zafire:Yo abia caido aqui como humana, pero me avia separado, me podia ver ami misma como humana, y otra como alicornio...ESTABA ASUSTADA, SOLO QUERIA QUE ELLA DESAPARECIERA, Y CON MI MAGIA ...Creo que mate a mi parte humana...

Luna:adios plan A...

Zafire:Que ago luna... tienes mas años de saviduria que yo que ago?=dijo mientras aguantaba las lagrimas=

Luna:Bueno no cuentes mil años de estar en la luna...pero...ceria bueno que te asercaras a el, o mejor ablemos con Celestia.

Zafire:SI ELLA NOS ALLUDARA.

Luna y Zafire:A CON CELESTIAAAAA

=Dicho y yase la saben... corrieron Acia la abitacion de celestia, al llegar Luna ce aserco a la cama de su hermana, ce coloco sercas de su oido y dijo=

Luna:HERMANA DESPIERTA=Dijo con la voz de canterlot=

=Celestia abrio los ojos de golpe callendo de la cama en la cual reposaba, cuando ce lebanto, ce notaba una marca importante cuando duermes...Adivinaron?...El poderoso almuadaso marcado del lado derecho...=

Celestia;Hemana tienes idea de que hora es?...=dijo adormilada=

Luna:Tienes que escuchar esto es hurgente...

=Luna y Zafire ablaron contandole, lo que abia pasado=

Celestia:No veo el problema ese niño solo era parte de tu sueño... nisiquiera esta aqui...

Zafire:es el Celestia...=Levito con su magia la foto del niño y su madre=

Celestia:Si pero de todas maneras el no ce encuentra aqui...

Luna:Eh, hermana, creo que no as entendido muy bien, el humano que esta aqui...

Celestia:Si

Luna:bueno, el es el niño de la foto...

Celestia:Muy bien...

Luna:OCEA QUE ALEX ES EL HIJO DE ZAFIRE HERMANA=Dijo con la voz de canterlot=

Celestia:Que afan de usar la voz luna=Dijo sobandoce las orejas=Espera, ALEX ES TU HIJOOO

Zafire:Si Celestia...

Celestia:Bueno... podemos comvertirte en humana con los ele...=La interrumpen=

Luna:Ese es otro caso hermana...

=Luna le conto sobre su contraparte humana...y bueno solo digamos que Celestia no celo tomo muy vien=

Celestia:MATASTE.

Zafire:Creame que yo no queria aserlo, estaba asustada cuando apareci aqui creeme...=dijo asustada=

Luna:Hermana...pongamonos en su lugar tu ubieras echo lo mismo, incluso yo solo que em mi caso, me gustaria que fuera Nithemere moon...

Celestia:Bueno entonses que asemos...llegar diciendo:A HOLA ALEX SOI TU MADRE...No creo que funsione...

Zafire:Bueno suena medio feo si lo dices asi...=dijo mirando a otro lado=

=tanto Luna como Celestia llebaron un casco asus caras, pero entendian una cosa, Zafire no queria bolber a estar sin su hijo.=

Zafire:Que ago, es obio que el no querra siquiera verme asi...que dira, soi una ALICORNIO y el un Humano... no quiero que el este mas tiempo sin saver que yo ya no existo=Dijo mientras ce echaba allorar=

=Celestia y luna entendian su comportamiento, estaba sustada, pero ellas tenian que echarle la mano/pesuña, para bolber con su hijo y eso seria, cuando el despertara...=

Luna:Zafire...tranquila=Dijo consolandola=El es tu hijo seguro podra entender tu posicion...Aunque tambien puede entender que seas una loca por eso...

Celestia:Luna...=dijo mirandola=Tranquilisate, mañana veremos el modo de arreglar esto... esta bien?

Zafire:Pero Celestia...

Luna:Descansa por ahora, mañana por la mañana yo tambien te alludare...

=Zafire no muy conbensida, salio de la abitacion con luna, para dejar descansar a Celestia, Luna acompaño a Zafire asu Abitacion, en el trallecto pasaron por la abitacion del Joven, Zafire queria entrar solo amirarlo... Luna le parecio algo que tendria que esperar pero... la cara de Zafire, la combencio pero ella tambien entro, Podian ver al Joven Durmiendo, estaba de lado izquierdo dando la espalda a la puerta, Zafire lo miraba de piez a cabesa, dejo aquella foto ensima de su ropa, antes de salir ella ce aserco al joven para mirarlo un momento mas, Zafire le subio un poco mas las cobijas para que lo cubrieran bien, antes de irce lo miro detenidamente, ce aserco al joven para poderle dar un pequeño veso en la frente, ella ce alejo de el. con lagrimas en los ojos, salio del cuarto para dirijirce al sullo,Luna vio la ecena a ella le conmovia mucho el ver a una madre y su hijo, pero estabes ubo algo especial...Llegando a la abitacion de Zafire, Luna ce rretiro, dejandola sola. Zafire centia que su corazon pararia en cualquier momento, latia demaciado lento, tratava de ver una forma en la que ella pudiera recuperar a Alex su hijo...Zafire ce cento al borde de su cama pensando...`` como esque olvide esto?´´ Zafire miraba el piso tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero eso nunca llegaria pues el sueño empeso aserce precente, aun con algo de tristesa ensima, ce recosto en su cama para tratar de descansar y no ver nada mas asta el dia siguiente...=

Zafire:Alejandro...

Fin del cap

Historia del Joven militar

Encontramos a todos los cadetes lebantados en fila, eran las 5 de la mañana y los rallos del sol no salian,

como era una rutina.

Sargento:Cadete ALEJANDRO

Alejandro:PRECENTE

Sargento:5 PASOS AL FRENTE

=Unaves que los dio estubo a frente al sargento...con su dedo indice ceñalo la bandera=

Sargento:ICE LA BANDERA

Alejandro:No pos le quedo de poca madre sargento...


	8. Raro parte 1

CHAAUUUUUU LA HISTORIA CE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE VERDAD... BUENO COMO SIEMPRE EL CAPITULO DE HOY LES ENTREGO YO...

Un dia de RARISIMO Parte #1

=Un nuevo dia nacio y con el esperanzas en una alicornio, faltaba poco para amanecer y como era de esperarse, nuestro joven amigo, ya estaba de pie antes de amanecer, el caminaba por el castillo cuando ce encontró con un guardia en especial, to davia estaban los guardias nocturnos=

Joven:Hola, que me cuentas?

Capitán Nocturno:Esperaba encontrarte en las Barracas.

Joven: Para que? después de todo, tadavia no puedo entrar ahy o no te contaron?

Capitan:Si me contaron, pero solo puedes ovedecer esa orden, cuando el esta acargo, no cuando yo estoy acargo...

Joven:Estas intentando que yo, rompa una orden de un capitan que me centencio a muerte si pongo un pie ahy?

Capitan:Bueno...que puede salir mal, todavía esta dormido falta hora y media para el relevo que me dices?

=Nuestro amigo , quedo mirándolo fija mente, estaque dijo=

Joven:Muy bien bamos, a golpear un poco que me dices

Capitan:ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU, bamos.

=Sin mas ellos salieron en direccion alas barracas, en el trallecto ablaban sobre como era que entrenaban, en su Mundo, el capitan no mostraba asombro, el tenia todo lo contrario, creia que ellos corrian millas entera, y cientos de alagartijas diarias, pero un humano nopuede aser eso,correr millas enteras, es algo demaciado difisil, lagartijas no pasamos de mil o me equiboco?, pero algo que le llamo la atencion al capitan, era=

Capitan:Que clase de armas usan ustedes?

Joven:Bueno... tenemos desde, cuchillos, achas, espadas, lanzas, simitarras,dagas,bueno el uso de cañones exageradamente gigantes(tankes...)

Capitan: Cañones?... espera ablas de esa cosa que usa, la portadora del elemento de la risa?

Joven:Nose de que me ablas, pero nosotros la usamos asi...Bala mas polvora igual a una gran explosion. aunque tambien existen cañones de mano(Armas de uso).

Capitan:Entonses, usan una especie de cañon para las guerras?

Joven:Sip... aparte es muy efectivo que una catapulta estupida no crees jajajajajajaja=dijo mientras reia=

Capitan:jaja, si catapultas estupidas...(ELLOS ESTAN CIENTOS DE AÑOS ABANSADOS?=

Joven:Pero bueno, eso sin mensionar que mi espesie es muy buena, fabricando armas casi creo que dentro, de unos 10 o 20 años mas abra armas lazer...pero eso es punto y aparte...

=Nuestro capitan estaba demasiado sorprendido, no tendran el mismo rendimiento un humano y un poni, pero en cerebro el savia que ellos ganaban, la sola idea de oir láser a el solo lo iso pensar(osea que ellos podran usar rrallos como los unicornios?)Al poco rato llegaron a las barracas, los guardias que abian combatido con el, estaban alegres porque el regresara al lugar, el capitan como era de esperar queria la revancha uno contra uno, así que fueron al centro de la arena para combatir, el joven ce quito el traje quedando en plallera blanca, no entendian los guardias, el porque usaba siempre ropa puesta, pero eso no les importo, todos ce asercaron ala arena de practicas, ambos estaban frente afrente, nuestro capitan tenia algo de ventaja, era un pegaso, y por tanto, tenia la ventaja de volar, pero aunque un humano no pueda bolar, oser igual de rapido, todos savemos en que lugar golpear, y si eres un militar te enseñan combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y estabes la rebancha ceria, la mejor para el capitan, solo el y el humano nadie mas=

Joven:Veamos que les enseñan en este campamento para niñas exploradoras.=Dijo con voz retadora=

Capitan: Veamos que tan bueno eres vendiendo galletas...

=Ce vieron fijamente alos ojos, al poco rato todos los guardias que observaban la pelea estaban esperando=

Sargento: A PELIAR=GRITO A TODO PULMÓN=

=El capitan salio disparado acia el, al usar las alas no tardo nada en llegar contrael, golpeandolo en el pecho, pero nuestro joven amigo ni siquiera se movió del lugar, resivio el golpe o eso pensava el capitan, levanto la mirada, y el joven, lo tenia agarrado con una llave, el joven tenia su braso sobre el cuello del pegaso y su otra mano sujetando, una pesuña delantera, al poco rato el pegaso de un movimiento rapido de sus pesuñas traseras, lo golpeo en el estomago, esto sofoco al joven unos segundos, cuando ce dio cuenta, el pegaso lo abia golpeado con sus patas traseras en el pecho, los guardias estaban euforicos, todos gritaban y alababan al capitan, pero todos callaron cuando vieron al humano ponerse de pie sin dolor alguno.=

Joven:Y bien eso es todo?...Esperaba algo mas desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero solo isiste lo mismo.

Capitan:Mira quien abla, solo me avias sujetado del cuello la ultimaves, y me diste un gran golpe en la cabesa, por eso me ganaste, pero dejame decirte los tus trucos no funcionaran dos veses.

Jove:Veamos si es cierto, es mi turno.

=El joven corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, dio una patada rapida directo ala cara del pegaso, el usando las alas lo esquibo, pero al parecer eso solo era una finta, cuando el pegaso estubo tras el humano mientras daba la patada, resivio un golpe rapido de su mano derecha, asiendo que el pegaso callera al pegaso ce puso de pie, Como era de esperar de un capitan, estabes troto acia el a toda velosidad para emvestirlo de nuevo, el joven esperaba al pegaso con una mano de frente y otra de tras, el pegaso usando sus alas ce dirijio mas rapido acia un costado del joven, el utilizo de nuevo sus patas traseras para golpearlo, pero por lo visto no fue mas rapido, esta ves el joven avia previsto esto, y el dio una fuerte patada en el pecho del pegaso, apenas y el joven estaba esperando de nuevo a que viniera por el, pero al poco rato, uno de los guardias lanzo, dos lanzas sin punta, el pegaso con sus cascos tomo una, y el humano tomo la otra, el pegaso golpeo fuerte mente con el palo, el joven utiliso el palo para defenderce pero al aserlo, ce rompio, dejandolo a el sin arma, esto ya era malo, el pegaso siguió dando golpes rapidos pero el joven, ce alejaba de ellos tratando de esquivarlos dando pasos asia a tras y asia adelante como finta, en un movimiento del pegaso ataco directo al pecho del joven , el con ambas manos tomo la lanza, jalo sus brasos para acercar al pegaso con todo y el palo, cuando estubo sercas, lo golpeo con la mano izquierda en la cara, utilizo su pie derecho para empujarlo y soltara el palo, cuando paso el joven golpeo levemente la cabesa del pegaso diciendo=

Joven:Bolvi a ganar...

=Todos boqui abierta, el joven pudo aver golpeado fuertemente al capitan,pero no lo iso recordo que era solo

un entrenamiento.=

Capitan:Como... esque saves... peliar tan bien...=Dijo agitado=

Joven:Bueno años de practica...buena pelea

=El joven ce acerco al pegaso que estaba en el piso, estiro su mano izquierda para ayudarlo alevantar ce, el acepto al poco rato...=

Guardia: Hay un retador

=Todos abrieron paso a un guardia, con su armadura puesta era un unicornio, no era shining armor, este

unicornio como todos los guardias era blanco, con crin algo verdoso, sus ojos sobre salian de un color azul fuerte=

Unicornio:Estas listo=dijo en vos grave=

Joven:Es algo injusto que uses armadura, pero creo que la usas para minimizar los golpes.

=muchos quedaron callados el unicornio entro ala arena, dejando salir al capitan, cuando estuvo frente al joven, solo esperaron la campana por asi decirlo=

=Capitan:Listoos...=los miro= PELEEN

=El unicornio no espero ni un segundo mas, salio disparado acia el, el joven tambien corrio asia el, cuando lo tenia a un alcanse decente, utilizo sus pies para propinar un golpe, pero cuando el golpe ce iso el unicornio iso brillar su cuerno, y cuando la patada estaba a escasos centímetros... el unicornio desapareció=

Joven:DONDE ESTAS

Unicornio: Aqui niño

=cuando bolteo resibio un golpe en su espalda departe de sus pesuñas traseras, asiendo que el humano callera al suelo un metro de su pocision, cuando el humano ce puso de pie, corrio asi el unicornio, tratando de larle un golpe, pero resulto igual el ce tele transporto y uso sus pesuñas para golpearlo, esto estaba poniendo al joven furioso, pero el savia que ponerce furioso, esto ase que se nuble la mente en combate.=

Unicornio:QUE PASA NO PUEDES CON MIGO...

Joven:veras porque los Humanos no usamos MAGIA.

=En otro intento, bol vio a correr asia el unicornio cuando iba a dar un golpe, como era de esperar de el unicornio, ce transporto de nuevo a tras de el, cuando el destello de su cuerno apareció, el joven pateo, pero no estaba.=

Unicornio:No me podrás ven...

=No termino la frase, la patada del joven fue sircular de 360º, el unicornio como abia pateado con sus pesuñas, estaba ligeramente expuesto su estomago, asique esa patada resulto algo grave para el=

Joven:POR ESO NO USAMOS MAGIA, LOS HUMANOS NOS ADAPTAMOS.

=El tenia rason todos nos adaptamos ala situacion y estabes no era la esepcion. cuando el unicornio ce puso de pie, tocio un poco de sangre asiendo que el callera al suelo, asiendo caer su casco todos, incluyendo al joven, corrio en la alluda del unicornio...=

Capitan:Pero que isiste!

Joven:Solo golpee levemente el estomago anoser que, lo aya golpeado en el higado...ahy dios... ahí que llevarlo a la enfarmeria!=dijo asustado=

Capitan_: ustedes dos alluden a...=no termino su frace cuando=

Joven:No yo lo llebo.

Capitan:llebo? es yegua=Dijo corrijiendo al joven=No savias eso?.

=esas palabras dejaron elado al joven, el nunca de los nuncas abia golpeado a una mujer, salbo de unas cuantas ocasiones en la militar mientras, jugaban Rutbi, pero deai en mas no.=

Joven:Dises que pelee con una chica?

Capitan:Si... que casi te gana... PERO ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE.

=Tenia rason era primero ella, el joven tomo ala unicornio en brasos, y corrio junto con otros, guardias y el capitan, asta la enfermeria del palacio.

Shining armor apenas iba entrando alas barracas cuando las puertas, ce abren y ve correr al joven con una unicornio, en brasos, mientras el capitan de la guardia lo sige junto con dos guardias mas.=

Shining:Pero, que...?=ellos pasaron sin siquiera verlo todos salieron corriendo en busca de alluda para, la unicornio.=me perdi de algo?=Le dijo a un guardia que estaba en la puerta=

Guardia:Bueno, el chico vencio al capitan en un combate uno contra uno, y ala Teniente StarSkye

Shining:Espera el los venció a los dos?

Guardia:Si señor, algo que nos dijo todo sobre so rasa fue. que ellos de adaptan ala situacion... y balla que se adaptan ala situacion.

Shining:Y adonde llebaban ala Teniente?

Guardia:A la enfermeria?

Shining:Abueno... ALA ENFERMERIAAAAAA

Guardia:Si capitan esque vera el...

=No termino la frace cuando, shining salio disparado acia la enfermeria. Mientras tanto, vemos al capitan y al joven centados en dos cillas, mientas esperaban al doctor=

Capitan:porque le pegasta tan fuerte, era solo entrenamiento, no desquitamiento.

Joven;Te juro que no le di con tadas mis fuerzas, el golpe fue leve, supongo que la golpee en el higado, o algo

importante...=dijo con la cabesa asia abajo pero en eso entra shining=

Shining:VES PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE ENTRARTAS, YA ASTA LASTIMASTE A ALGIEN POR ESO...

Joven:Armor déjame explicarte...

Shining: EXPLICARME QUE?... QUE LA GOLPEASTE PORQUE ESTABAN ENTRENANDO... TU ABUSAS DE TU TAMAÑO Y FUERZA.

Capitan:Con todo respeto shining, pero ella quiso pelear contra el , el nola obligo a pelear y siendo sincero, los golpes que el me dio solo eran leves, y yo digo que ella los resivio tambien solo, que fue muy bien ubicado...

Shining:=suspiro=Aber...entonses no la obligaste apeliar.

Joven:No, y en mi defensa, abusar de mi tamaño y fuerza?, ustedes que!, tienen MAGIA TIENEN ALAS,eso es bentaja aun no entiendo como es que existe los ponis terrestres, si ahi unicornios y pegasos...

Capitan:Eso es rasista.

Joven:ME VALE ES SIERTO DESPUES DE TODO, ELLOS NO VUELAN NO ASEN MAGIA... ellos son humanos después de todo...

=El doctor llego, era para ironia del joven, un poni terrestre.=

Doctor:Bueno la teniente esta mucho mejor que como la trajiste.=el joven bajo la cabesa=Pero descuida, solo ahy que darle reposo para que se recupere por completo... si me disculpan tengo que ir con otro pasiente.=

=Shining y el capitan, tuvieron que irce para poder acer el relebo dejando al joven, asolas para que pudiera ablar con Star, ella ce encontraba en una abitacion el joven, llego ala puerta y toco=

Star: Quien?=Dijo con una voz digna de una mujer=

Joven: Soi el que te trajo aqui...

Star: Lárgate...=Dijo secamente=

Joven:Solo déjame ablar un momento...

Star: No vete, si cruzas esa puerta usare mi magia para lanzarte un rallo=dijo algo enojada=

Joven:am... No creo que duelan.

=Sin mas el joven abrio la puerta y corrio al lado izquierdo y como ella dijo usaria su magia para lanzarle un rallo, pero en sus tiros todos fallaron,el mientras esquivaba los rallos de Star, llego a mencionar las palabras de todo buen Latino(UNA HERMANA). cuando el joven ce poso al lado izquierdo de su cama, ella iso brillar su cuerno, por parte del joven humano golpeo el cuerno de la unicornio asiendo que este, dejara de brillar.=

Joven:Ya... de este modo podremos ablar.

Star:No ablare con tigo.=ce cruso de cascos, y miro al lado contrario de donde estaba el joven.=

Joven:Te enojas de una manera bonita..=dijo mientras la veia=

Star:callate=ce sonrojo=

Joven:Lo ves, como una pequeña niña...

Star:Que quieres...

Joven:Sierto alo que viene... veras yo lo siento, no esperaba que tu...=Lo interrumpio=

Star:Fuera una yegua y no un semental como ellos? eres otro que cree que las Hembras no deven de ser militares.

Joven;De echo no. de donde vengo ahy muchas mujeres en la militar, marina, fuerza aerea, estre muchas otras cosas, como le llaman... asi equidad de genero.

Star:Equidad.

Joven:Olvidalo, es que el punto es que, desde que yo llege solo e visto, a machos como guardias, y no esperaba que hubiera una hembra entre ellos perdón...

Star:Escucha, no eres el primero que ce equiboca, cuando vine aqui a la enfermeria por primera ves, tambien ce sorprendieron...

Joven:Y porque te uniste a la guardia.

Star:Bueno... es una larga historia.

Joven:Tengo tiempo

Star:Ademas tengo que descansar...

Joven:Cuentame mientras descansas.

Star(QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE VOI A DECIR)Lo siento, pero no quisiera aburrirte...

Joven:Pierde cuidado(No dejare de chingar asta que ella me diga)

Star:Esta bien... veras mi padre queria un hijo, para que fuera como el , que estuviera en la guardia real, jugaran, paliaran, y muchas otras cosas, mi madre queria que fuera hija para que, me metieran ala academia de magia, pero conforme crecia yo queria entrar ala guardia real, para cer como mi padre protejer a los demás, mi madre en mas de una ocasion intento convencerme de estudiar la magia, pero... no siempre fue muy buena con eso, mi padre era un terreste el y yo siempre preferiamos, jugar. En cuanto a mi madre ella queria que usara ese tiempo para estudiar mejor la magia. Mi padre un dia me llevo a dar un paseo al palacio, yo apanas tenia 10 años, veia el lugar y le dije a mi padre:Papi... crees que dejen que me una a la guardia?. El me miraba feliz, el estubo deacuerdo en que yo entrara, trato de conbenser a la princesa Celestia deque me dejara unirme, asta que ella accedio. sin embargo, cuando llegamos a acasa, mi madre ya savia loque mi padre avia echo, ambos ce peliaron diciendo, que era mejor que estudiara magia o que entrara a la guardia, mi madre no aguanto mas y se fue de la casa=Su voz se torno un poco triste=Mi padre trato de pedirle que se quedara, pero ella no queria, incluso ella queria llebarme con ella pero, yo siempre e a pollado a mi papà, y el dejarlo solo, no me agradaba y mucho menos que mi madre nos dejara. Los años pasaron y desde ese dia no supe nada de mi madre, mi papà dice que ella trabaja ahora en el imperio de criztal, como contadora de inpuestos.

Joven:No que era larga...pero bonita historia.

Star:Mi madre todavia me odia, porque no quise entrar en la academia...=Dijo algo triste=

Joven:Oye si ahy algo que yo se, esque las madres nunca te odiaran, en ellas no cabe el odio acia los hijos... bueno quisas en unas desgrasiadas si... pero las que son buenas de corazon, nunca odiaran a su hijo, tomen la decision que tomen...

Star:No la evisto desde que entre en la guardia... Nisiquiera ce si ella quiera verme...

Joven:Intenta ablar con ella, no es bueno que entre familia aiga pleitos...

Star:=quedo pensante...=loare...

Joven:Te feli...=No acabo la frace cuando, una Aura de color naranja tomo parte del uniforme del joven asercandolo a la unicornio=

Star:Le cuentas a algien que fui suabe con tigo, te dejare sin herederos entiendes de lo que ablo...=Dijo enojada=

=El joven solo ce tapo su entrepierna y asintio con la cabesa=

Star:Esta bien... ablare con ella cuando salga de mi turno...=lo solto=

Joven:Lose , por ahora me retiro vendre a verte mas tarde... esta vien?

=Nuestro amigo sale de la enfermeria, para dirijirce a su cuarto, para tomar un baño...=

Narrador:Astaque cabron ya te tocaba...

Joven:Cierra el osico, la culpa de que no me bañe la tiene el escritor.

Narrador:Buen punto sigamos...

=llegando asu habitación, puso sus cosas en la silla su arnés con el arma en la cama, avia una puerta, del lado derecho de la cama, esa puerta daba a un baño, el joven entro, y bio algo que casi lo mata... un iacusi en medio de todo el baño, como niño corrio asia el y salto, dejandoce relajar por las burbujas=

=Mientras tanto en el comedor, encontramos a todas las princesas, las mane 6 y shining, las CMC abian ido a la academia de magia para decirles a los chicos sobre su idea(Aunque fue idea del joven) Zafire esperaba, con ansias la llegada de nuestro amigo, pero no llegaba esto impasientaba a zafire, los meseros llegaron entregando los platillos del dia, con el animo de luna de almorsar todos comiieron sin apuro alguno...=

Zafire:Porque no llega?=dijo a luna=

Luna:Tranquilizate, talbes este biendo el castillo , y bueno talbes este con discord.

=Esas palabras no la tranquilisaron, a muchos les costaba creer que discord y el joven ce llebaran de maravilla, mas a las mane 6 pero , al menos para discord es dificil encontrar algien que aprecia el caos, pero el joven, viniendo de un mundo donde el caos es el entretenimiento principal, era obio que ellos ce llebarian bien. continuando con el almuerso, una Alicornio abia escuchado la combersasion de Zafire y Luna, nuestra amiga

Twiligth, ella al escochar esas palabas solo penso lo sigiente:(porque se preocupa por Alejandro?...espera el y ella... juntos...no puede ser... o si?... y que tal que...Talbes quiera saver sobre... NO YO SERE LA PRIMERA EN SAVER SOBRESU MUNDO, Y NADIE MAS, DE ESE MODO CELESTIA BOLVERA AVERME COMO LA MEJOR.).Twiligth con mas apuro, deboro su comida, al poco rato entro una mucama conosida, era Lin al entrar ala cosina, ce presento formalmente ante las princesas, pidio a una de las mane 6 en especial que la acompañara...No escribire quien, cera sorpresa, cuando salieron de la cosina, los demas sigieron con su almuerso=

Candence:Porcierto, donde esta alex, nolo e visto...

Shining:Resulta que hora en la mañana, fue a las barracas y...=Shining, explico todo=

Celestia:Que el golpeo a la teniente!

Shining:Si pero, aunque siendo sinceron el no esperaba que fuera hembra, el penso que era cualquier...

Celestia:Aunque estubieran entrenando, la mando ala enfermeria.

Shining:Si princesa, pero el parecia incluso arrepentido, el la llebo asta la enfermeria, el paso a ber como estaba...

Supongo que todavia deve estar con ella.

Luna:Hermana, recuerda que ella a tenido problemas del mismo tipo cuando entro, a la guardia.

=Celestia respiro profundamente y dijo=

Celestia:Tienes rason, despues de todo...si ce ciente arepentido no veo rason para decir mas...

=el armuerso continuo, todos abian acabado, cada uno fue a sus labores,Loque era las mane 5 que estaban fueron al jardin menos una de ellas Twiligth, ella queria saver mas del mundo de ese humano, y mas si Zafire, queria saver lo mismo, Zafire fue en direccion al cuarto del joven como Twiligth, Celestia y luna tenian que atender, un asunto con un embajador del reino Grifo, por los pequeños confictos que a avido ultimamente. En el transcurso Zafire avia alcansado, a Twiligth quien tambien ce dirijia a la abitacion del joven.=

Zafire:Hola Twiligth, adonde te dirijes=ciendo sincero noce porque puse eso normalmente es: adonde vas=

Twiligth:Eso no te importa...=Dijo cecamente=

Zafire:Porque dices que no me importa?

Twiligth:Escucha, lo que yo aga no te consierne esta bien...

Zafire:Twiligth Desde que te conosi, siempre me as tratado asi... nose porque te comportas de ese modo...

Twiligth:y todavia preguntas es demaciado ovio.

Zafire:Loque ce es que desde que llege tu as estado de malas solo con migo...

=Twiligth no dijo nada=

Zafire:=Suspiro=Y re aver a alex, tengo que ablar con el...

Twiligth:No si yo ablo primero con el=Cepuso frente de ella=el ablara con migo primero y cuando acabe talves yo deje que el able con tigo.

Zafire:pero que te...=le llego una idea=Espera...tu y el estan A ESCONDIDAS?=DIJO enojada=

Twiligth:NOOOOO COMO CETE OCURRE ESAS COSAS=dijo indignada=

Zafire:Bueno barias cosas me dieron a entender eso...

Narrador:Pero si a twiligth sele ocurrio antes que...

Twiligth:CALLA

Narrador:Sigo sin entender porque estoi aqui todos me faltan el respeto...

Escritor:Estas aqui porque te estoi pagando, y en segunda porque a nadie le importa tus comentarios...

Narrador:Que cruel... Pero bueno tienes rason paga es paga, malo que no me pagaras.

Escritor:E.. si malo=Dijo nervioso=

Twiligth y Zafire:PODEMOS CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA

Escritor: huy perdon majestades. Bien asi me gusta... ahora si continuemos... y tu a trabajar no te pago para que estes metiendo narises donde no te llaman.

Narrador:Si lose...CONTINUANDO...

=Zafire y Twiligth segian discutiendo mientras caminaban asia la puerta, del cuarto, ellas entraron sin tocar, para cuando entraron, solo podian ver al joven con una tualla en la cintura, el pelo algo mojado...=

Zafire:Hij...Hijoles, creo que entramos en mal momento perdon...=dijo saliendo de la abitacion-=

Twiligth:Pero porque sales, no ahy nada de malo en que el este desnu...

=No termino de ablar cuando Zafire uso su magia para sacarla de ahy para que dejaran al joven, vestirce=

Joven:Puta madre quien chingados agarro mi ropa...=Dijo mientras buscaba=Que la Cansion(sin censura chingada) bueno por lo menos mi arma sigue aqui... ahora que me pongo?=el joven ce sento en la cama, la verguensa era

demasiada en un humano y todos lo saben, pero al poco rato un toquido en la puerta ce ase presente=

Joven:Adelante

=Entraron dos unicornios blancos a la abitacion eran conosidas, por parte del joven...=

Lin:Perdon por llevarme tu ropa pero, estaba demaciado susia, y la mande a labar..

Joven:A bien pero le quitaste la insignias ¿verdad?

Lin:Em las que?=el joven llebo una mano asu cara=

Rarity:Ablas de estas cosas...

=Levito consu magia, las medallas, insignias y demas, esto tranquiliso al humano, ella las puso sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama, y dijieron=

Joven:Bueno y que me pongo no tengo nada...

Rarity: Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que si nos dejabas pasar te aria ropa...

Joven:Si y que me bas a desir que eres una espesie de fanatica de la moda, que save sobre ropa, accesorios y

peinados...

Rarity:Si, espera COMO LO SAVES,

Joven:A soi cabron,(De echo meló dijo discord...)

Lin:Carbon?

Joven:No bueno...decias Rarity?

Rarity:veras te ise un pequeño regalito, por aver alludado a mi hermanita con el dibujo.

Joven:Como savias eso tenia que ser secreto para el desfile.

Rarity:El hermano de twiligth, nos conto todo.

Joven:Maldito traidor, soplon...=dijo en voz baja=okey, continua

Rarity:entonses te ise esto...espero y te guste...

Joven:NIÑA...a caballo regalado no ce leve el diente...ahora que lo pienso aqui eso resulta ofensivo...

Rarita(chingones si notaron queme equivoque):no tiene nada de ofensivo es un dicho, bueno tómalo...

=Con su magia lebito una caja mediana, adornada,(No se para que lo embolvio si el lo va a romper)El joven tomo la caja, y como todo niño cuando tiene un jugete en navidad, ROMPE LA EM-BOLTURA y cuando la abrio eran un pans grises, y una playera azul=

Rarity:Bueno no tube mucho tiempo para aser algo decente, asique... solo por ahora estara bien verdad?

=Los humanos no somos caprichosos, bueno cuando eres niño si, pero cuando eres grande eso desaparece=

Joven:Me parece perfecto, veamos= saco el pans, y la playera, asta abajo abia unos boxers de licra oscuros, ce empeso a ponerse prenda por prenda=

Rarity:Como cete asen?=Dijo ansiosa=

Joven:Perfecta diria yo.

Rarity:Lo dises por cortecia...=apenada=

Joven:Bueno la cuestion es que yo no soi para nada caprichoso, pero si quieres que tediga lo are...=ella asintio tomo aire y dijo=La tela es suabe algo que me gusta de la ropa que isiste, el pans esta algo largo de echo lo estoi pisando, la playera al no estar tan ami medida, me queda algo grande pero esta bien para aserlo en tan poco tiempo... yyyy odio el gris...

Rarity:AUCH PORQUE ERES ASI NO ERA PARA TANTO.=Dijo dando un pisoton con su pesuña al suelo=

Joven:AHY mira como te enojas, de una manera muy bunita...=Dijo con ternura en sus palabras=

Rarity:OYE NO SOI UNA NIÑA

Joven:Pero si te ves tan adorable

Rarity:BASTA=dijo mientras ce ponia roja=

Joven:Esta bien... yyyy Muchas grasias Rarity...

Rarity:No ahy de que...=dijo apenada=

=El joven, la tomo en brasos y la abraso=

Joven:Grasias, eres muy generosa... grasias

=El joven la bajo y por parte de Rarity tenia un pequelo sonrojo en su cara, aunque el joven no lo notaba, ella llevo una pesuña sulla asu cara.=

Lin:Em...disculpa Alex, pero me tengo que ir.

Joven:Pero porque es temprano tada via.

Lin:Si bueno, veras esque Shild y yo ablamos yyyy...

Joven:Son pareja?

Lin:Si...=dijo apenada, mientras un sonrojo aparecia=

Conciencia del mal:BES TODAS SON IGUALES

Conciensia del bien:Te rrecuedo que ellos solo eran amigos. verdad=vio la cara del joven=AUCH... perdon no pense que ella... tu saves

Joven:=susurro=todas son iguales...nomas camvia la apariencia

Lin:Dijiste algo alex?

Joven:NO NO, pero me parece bien que tu y el salgan...

Lin:grasias nos vemos=Dijo mientras salia del lugar=

Joven: Y TUUUUU

=Corrio de nuevo asia a rarity cargandola=

Joven:GRACIAS NIÑA

Raruty:TE DIJE QUE ESTA BIEN

Joven:LOSE PERO ME ERES TAN ADORABLE.

=Al poco rato el joven la bajo, y ella salio apenada mas de loque estaba, el llano podia llebarce el arrna con esa ropa, llamaria demaciado la atencion asique solo la dejaria en la mesa de momento...Las dos Alicornios que estaban afuera entraron, El joven estaba algo, extrañado(que querra la mora con patas y esta mora azul)=

Las dos:Hola Alex...

Joven:Em...Hola en que les puedo alludar...

Fin del cap.

Mini historia del joven militar

Sargento:ALEJANDOR

Alejandro:PRESENTE SEÑOR

Sargento:DIGANOS A TODOS, EN CUANTAS PARTES CE DIVIDE UN FUSIL

Alejandro:EN DOS.

Sargente:Achingado dos cuales son?

Alejandro:Fu y Sil


	9. Raro parte 2

SEÑORES LECTORES ESTO ES SOLO PARA AVISARLES QUE LA HISTORIA CE CANSELA ASI QUE ACHINGAR A SU...MEEEEEEENTIRA SEÑORES AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, NOS QUEDAMOS CON DOS ALICORNIOS Y EL JOVEN SI MAL NO ME ACUERDO.

Un dia RARISIMO Parte #2

=Veamos nos encontramos en el cuarto del joven humano, con dos alicornios en especial, Zafire y Twiligth, ellas abian llegado y estaban frente a el=

Joven:en que les puedo alludar...

Twiligth:me gustaria mucho saver sobre tu mundo, las costumbres, ambitos alimenticios, el clima bueno muchas cosas.

Joven:AJA...pues para eso estan los libros asi que... ADIOS=El joven corrio asia la puerta pero lo detubo un aura morada, levitando frente a ella=

Twiligth:No iras a ninguna parte asta que contestes mis preguntas.

Joven:bueno y si hipotéticamente me negara a responder?

Twiligth:Bueno entonses hipotéticamente, solo ablaria con Celestia para que te oblige a responder mis preguntas y como eres un huesped en SU palacio, tu tendras que acceder.

Joven:A pos en tonces yo me iria del palacio e iria a un gran lugar con muchos arboles y me quedaria ahy para siempre.

Twiligth:PUES ESO SI YO TE DEJO IR MIRA COMO ESTAS

=El joven miro que estaba levitando, enbolbido en un aura morada, el se limito a suspirar=

Joven:Tramposa... NIMODO... que quieres preguntar...

=Twiligth, con una sonrisa de horeja a horeja, saco una libreta, una pluma y empesaron las preguntas=

Twiligth:Bueno...Abias ablado sobre continentes y segun abias dicho eran 5 ¿Como ce llaman?

=El joven ce centia como en primaria, respondiendo esa pregunta=

Joven:Bueno esta el continente africano, americano, Europeo, Asiatico,Osianico...

Twiligth:Bien... Ahora, Todos están unidos, o son solo divisiones, de territorio?

Joven:De echo estan en eso... últimamente esta algo llamado la Onu, que quiere que todos los paises del mundo ce unan, pero eso todavia esta en discusion.

Twiligth:Estabien...Ahora,¿Cuales son los grupos basicos de comida que igieren ustedes?

Joven:(AUCH ci digo que como carne PTM...)Bueno, Azucares,Bejetales,Legumbres,Frutas,Lacteos y ca...

Twiligth:Y ca...que?

Joven:Y Caaaaasi lo olvido, tengo que ir con Star, perdon=Bolbio a salir corriendo=

Twiligth:AUN NO ACABAMOS=Bolbio a usar su magia y lo puso frente a ella=

Joven:Escucha, el que uses magia y que seas una princesita no te da el derecho de tenerme, como tu librito...

Twiligth:=Ce aserco a el y le dijo=Escucha, ella =señalo a zafire=desde que llego aqui, celestia siempre la procura a ella, y solo te tengo a ti para poder bolver a ser su faborita alludame porfavor=suplico=

Joven:=Le susurro=Eras tambien la consentida de Celeste...

=Un guardia entro por la puerta y dijo=

Guardia:CELESTIAAAAA.

Joven:Grasias...de celestia antes de que ella llegara?

Twiligth:Si por eso ocupo tu alluda...

Joven:Pudiste pedirla y no forsarme a alludarte...

Twiligth:Lo mas probable es que ella tambien quiera sacarte informacion...

Joven:Twiligth, ahy cosas de mi mundo que no revelare, como la tecnologia...si son preguntas como el tipo de clima, o estaciones del año, o talbes si uno que otra cosa cultural lo are... pero todo asu tiempo...

Twiligth:En tonses, me alludaras...

Joven:No asta que tu y ella ablen...TU ZAFIRE BEN.=Movio su mano para decirle que viniera=

Zafire:sI...=Dijo nerviosa=oye... Alex...=la interumpio=

Joven:Tu y ella ablen y quiero que se acabe su estupido problema de soi la consentida y tu no asique orale...

=Ellas no ce miraban solo miraban a otro lado que no fuera su contendiente, el joven arto, aplaudio fuertemente asiendo que ambas ce miraran de golpe...=

Zafire:Lamento que desde que yo llege, Celestia me viera como algien, que ocupaba demaciado de ella...

Twiligth:Creo que masvien seria yo, mi envida vivia porque no queria ver como algien era aceptado por ella...y mas para ser su nueva estudiante...

Zafire:Adecir verdad, desde que llege, esperaba que tu y yo fueramos amigas... pero cuando Celestia me vio... bueno

Twiligth:Te llebo con ella, ami no me agradava la idea...siempre te procura primero ati NO ES JUSTO

Celestia:Twiligth...yo nunca procuro a nadie mas que otros...

=Celestia abia entrado en la abitacion de una manera sigilosa para escuchar aquella combersacion=

Twiligth:Princesa...esque siempre ve primero por ella...

Celestia:Twiligth, Zafire necesitaba ayuda desde que llego a qui, luna y yo le ensañamos todo sobre este mundo, cuando llego savias que ella perdio la memoria, ella necesitaba la alluda de nosotras...

Twiligth:Princesa...

Celestia:Yo siempre te e procurado Twiligth, no recuerdas los años que e estado con tigo desde tu primer dia en la academia, asta ahora?...Tu siempre seras y seguiras siendo mi alumna faborita...Zafire tambien es mi estudiante y dejame decirte, en apenas su año de estudio ya es declarada princesa, tu estubiste en su coronacion, ella la procuraba primero porque ella lo necesitaba.

=Twiligth con lagrimas en los ojos corrio asia celestia, Celestia la rodeo con sus alas, Twiligth ya no queria seguir estando contra de Zafire ahora que savia porque siempre la procuraba, Zafire ce aserco y dijo=

Zafire:Entonses...Amigas?

Twiligth:=ce seco las lagrimas=Amigas=Ambas dieron una sonrisa al igual que Celestia quien veia que ellas ya no discutirian mas=

Celestia:Porcierto donde esta Alex?

Twiligth:Estaba aqui para...=Reviso el cuarto y no avia nadie mas que el arnes con el arma=CE FUEEEEE=Dijo enojada=

Zafire:NOS ISO RESOLVER NUESTRO PROBLEMA PARA QUE EL SALIERA DEL LUGAR

Celestia:No creen que estan exagerando?despues de todo las iso resolber su problema

Twiligth:NO,que dirias si algien ce saliera de una te tus juntas sin permiso?

Celestia:Bueno eso es totalmente diferente.

Zafire:dime reaccionarias igual si algien sale con Luna y termina con ella y sale con otra?

Celestia:BUSQUENLO, NADIE ROMPE CON MI HERMANA.

=Aunque era solo un ejemplo de Zafire, Celestia penso que el andaba saliendo con luna y termino con ella, por eso la reaccion de Celestia. Tanto como Celestia, Zafire y Twiligth, salieron en su busqueda, pero pormas que buscaban no lo encontraron, perguntaron guarda tras guardia, pero ninguno savia donde ce encontraba, preguntaron alas otras manes pero, fue lo mismo, ellas ce unieron en su busqueda, pero conforme cegian no lo encontraban, en contraron a Luna, Paceando en el jardin al lado de unos rosales y pregunto Celestia.=

Celestia:DONDE ESTA EL DESGRASIADO LUNA?.=Dijo enojada=

Luna:Em...De quien ablas hermana?

Celestia:ESTA ESCONDIDO TRAS LOS ROSALES VERDAD?=Uso su magia para lansar un rayo solo ce quemaron=

Luna:QUE ASES ESAS ROSAS NO FLORESEN SIEMPRE, ESPERE TODO EL AÑO PARA VERLAS=dijo furiosa=

Celestia:ce que estas enjada porque termino con tigo pero yo me encargare que el te coresponda.

Zafire:Em...porque ase esto?...

Luna:Si y de quien ablas?

Celestia:Zafire me dijo que tu y Alex abian terminado...

Luna:Que el y yo terminamos? pero que yo sepa ni siquiera estabamos saliendo.

Celestia:Zafire=Dijo mientras bolteaba averla=

Zafire:lo que le avia dicho era solo un ejemplo...

Luna:Ademas, nisiquiera el y yo nos emos dedicado ablar, si acaso nomas nos saludamos es todo.

Celestia:Entonses Lo busque en balde...pero la pregunta es donde esta ahora...

=Mientras tanto en un bosque lejos de canterlot, discord y el joven estaban centados al lado de un rio, tenian dos cañas de pescar, una fogata al lado de ellos=

Joven:A que tranquilidad=Dijo recostando ce=

Discord:Lose...=Dijo recostando ce=

Discord y el joven:ME ABURRE LA TRANQUILIDAD=Ce pusieron de pie=ME CAES BIEN JAJAJAJAJA

Joven:As algo esto me matara si sige asi de tranquilo...

Discord:Bueno, beamos que te parece...

=Discord como clasico de el chasqueo los dedos, al aserlo un remolino empeso a formarce en el rio, giraba de una manera extraña, la mitad del remolino al lado izquierdo y la otra al lado derecho, como si fuera al lado contrario de un lado y otro, era iligico pero era discod quien lo asia, el joven veia y dijo=

Joven:es todo? ES TODO?=Dijo como un militar=AS ALGO QUE BALGA LA PENA VER.

Discord:A NO TE PARECE SUFISIENTE... ME AGRADAS VEAMOS AHORA.

=Discord con sus dos manos/garras/pata de leon/, chasque los dedos, y ce empeso a formar un huracon gigante arriba del remolino, el biento era fuerte, los peses salian bolando, conejos, ardillas, animalitos salian corriendo, del lugar de los echos por proteccion, el joven empeso a levantarce del suelo a causa del huracan pero esto no lo iso asustarce de echo lo disfrutaba, salio bolando acia el horacon mientras daba bueltas en el,=

Joven:ESTO ES GENIAL, VEN NO TE QUEDES AHY VIENDO

Discord:DETENTE ESTO DEVERIA SER ATERRADOR PARA TI=Dijo enojado=

Joven:AS QUE BALLA ESTO MAS RAPIDO, ES COMO ESTAR EN UN PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES.

Discord:DEJA DE ESTAR IMPRECIONADO DEVERIAS ESTAR LLORANDO

Joven:AS QUE BALLA MAS RAPIDOOOOOO

=Discord bajo la cabesa, el esperaba que el joven estubiera aterrado y no disfrutando, pero esa era una de las rasones por laque discord le gustaba andar con el, Discord chasqueo los dedos y lo iso ir mas rapido=

Discord:Bueno...si no puedes contra el enemigo unetele=Salto alcia huracan=

=Ambos perdian la rason a estar arriba, ramas pasaban a escasos centimetros de ellos pero noles importaba gritaban y carcajeaban como niños... al cabo de unos minutos, discord chasque los dedos para desaperecer todo, ellos calleron al agua nadaron asta la orilla, mareados, carcajeaban=

Joven:Quien diria el viejo save divertirse jajajajaja

Discord:Quien diria un niño que no tiene miedo a las alturas jajajajajaja

=El joven ce puso de pie y tomo barios pescados y ramas que abia tirado=

Joven:Prende una fogata la que ise ce apago con el agua...

Discord:Prendela tu

Joven:Prestame tu magia

Discord:Si lo ago me ayudaras a esparcir caos y a tomar el reinado de Celestia y asi nosotros seremos los REYES ABOSOLUTOS DE TODA EQUESTRIA.

Joven:=penso=MMMMMMMM... SI porque no

Discord:LO ARAS=Dijo Feliz=

Joven:Nop...

Discord:Era de esperar...

Joven;Oye no te enfades, para que quisieramos un reino... nos basta con poderle aser bromas a todos , y que culpen a Celestia por eso no crees?

Discord:serias un estupendo Dracunecus...=Chasqueo los dedos y prendio denuevo la fogata=Y para que quieres los pescados? ya estan muertos, tenles algo de respeto y ponlos en el agua...

Joven:Deecho me sorprende eres un dragon no?

Discord:Soi un Dracunecus, no dragon.

Joven:Y es lo mismo diferente nombre bueno, a tu pregunta, primero prométeme que no celo diras a nadie...

Discord:Para que?

Joven:PROMETELO=Lo amenaso con su dedo indice=

Discord:Estabien lo prometo=lebanto las manos=

Joven:Bien... Si rompes la promesa, me consederas un deceo

Discord:No soi un genio

Joven:Pero sera un castigo aceptas o te quedas con la duda...

Discord:Acepto.

Joven:Bueno...Dime tu que es lo que comes

Discord:Dusces...solo eso y tu

Joven:Me sorprende que no te alla dado diabetes. Veras yo como de todo.

Discord:Todo... Todo?

Joven:Frutas, verduras, Legumbres, Lacteos, Azucares y...=Suspiro=Carne...

Discord:WOW , espera tu un ser que no tiene garras, colmillos, algo como un depredador y comes carne...es broma verdad?

Joven:Mira si como carne la como porque la ocupo, la carne tiene un nutriente esencial que me alluda a vivir, si solo comiera futras y berduras, mi cuerpo solo empesara a causarme problemas, y la carne me alluda a solucionarlos, al comer la carne me alluda a no enfermarme de muchas cosas...y meda la fuerza que ocupo...

Discord:Pero aun asi suena difisil de creer que algien como tu coma carne...

Joven:Asta dondece Los perros, Gatos GATOS, dragones=apunto a Discord=, entre muchas otras cosas comen carne...ami me resulta difisil creer que tu no comas carne, eres un casi casi casi dragon...

Discord:Bueno, los verdaderos DRAGONES, comen carne yo no, siempre e preferido los dulces mas que nada... pero si es verdad que comes carne...=Casque los dedos le dio un cuchillo al joven=Demuestralo...

Joven:Congusto...

=Nuestro amigo, tomo el cuchillo empeso a descamar los pescados, quitarle las biseras y todo, Discord ya abia bisto esto asi que solo veia para comprobar lo que avia dicho el joven, al cabo de 10 minutos de preparacion solo faltaba esperar aque esten listos=

Discord:Porque los pones en el fuego no es lo mismo?

Joven:No quiero correr el riesgo que el pescado tenga algo que me pueda enfermar, de estemodo podre comer el pescado sin miedo a morir luego...

=Pasaron 7 minutos, y el pescado estaba listo, el joven empeso a morder el pescado con apuro pero, con cuidado de comer las espinas, discord quedo con la boca abierta, el comia carne(Como es posible que el coma carne)=

Joven:Quewmowdawlesw,=trago=quieres esta bueno=Ironia de la vida nunca ce abla con la boca llena=

Discord:NO grasias...

Joven:Eres un dragon, bamos solo un pedaso

Discord:No tu come

Joven:Discord esto no creo acabarmelo solo bamos solo un pedaso, si no tegusta lo escupes que me dises...

=El joven sostenia el pescado esperando que discord lo tomara, discord quedaba pensante si tomarlo o no, pero era una petision de un gran amigo sullo asique=

Discord:SOLO UN PEDASO...

Joven:Y no mas...

=Discord trago saliva y en un movimiento rapido mordio parte del pescado, al prinsipio su cara era de disgusto, pero conforme iba masticando su cara era, mejor=

Discord:DELISIOSO=El devoro el pescado, despues detodo la carne entra ahora en el menu de discord=

Joven:Ves... Despues de todo estaba bueno...

Discord:Si, adios dulces

Joven:solo vendremos a comer pezcado devesencuando, lo mas seguro es que me esten buscando...Y SI CE ENTERAB QUE SALI SEGURO LAS PRINCESAS ME MATAN=Dijo preocupado=

Discord:Descuida solo salimos por una hora que puede salir mal...

=Discord chasqueo los dedos, y se transportaron al palacio o castillo como lo quieran llamar, es taban afuera del laberinto, en el jardin. Discord tubo que irce avia recordado, que tenia que ir a un pueblo a desir que se abia reformado aparte el siempre en muchas de sus visitas, siempre asia bromas y muchos de los niños les gustaba. Nuestro joven amigo al caminar por el jardin encontro a las princesas discutiendo...=

Celestia:Entonses lo busque en balde...pero la pregunta es donde esta ahora?

Joven:Hola...=Ce aserco a las princesas=Cielos ese laberinto es gigantes...co=Celestia ce puso en frente de el=

Celestia:Dejame advertirte, le rompes el corazon a mi hermanita, me asegurare de combertirte en piedra por toda la eternidad, entendiste.

Joven:Solo en tendi, blablabla, hermanita,blablabla, piedra,blablabla, eternidad, luna y yo nisiquiera nos ablamos solo cuando nos vemos nos saludamos=miro a luna=HOLA LUNA

Luna:Hola Alex

Joven:Ves...

Celestia: Te tengo puesto el ojo en sima...=Ella junto con su hermana ce retiro, dejando a Zafire y al joven solos=

Joven:Y...Quieres caminar?

Zafire:Si...=dijo insegura=

=Dicho y echo(YA BOLBI A PONER ESO)... Caminaron por el jardin, rosas, clabeles, jirasoles y todo eso ce veian mientras caminaban, el joven ce quedava viendo las plantas, algo que el no soportaba de eso era que las abejas estubieran ahy, no es que fuera alergico el pero solo digamos que grasias a una abeja una, casi fracasa una misio. En el trallecto los dos estaban callados, Zafire savia que era su oportunidad para ablar con el, pero que decirle? era su madre pero aunasi, el puede reaccionar de una u otra manera asique=

Zafire:Oye...Dime algo, tu madre...la extrañas?...=Dijo timida=

Joven:Para serte sincero, ya no quiero saver nada de ella, e tenido muchas recaidas...

=Zafire ce puso triste, el ya abia plantado que su madre estaba muerta para el, Zafire trato de contener sus lagrimas, y trato con otra cosa...=

Zafire:Tu recuerdas algo que isieran ustedes dos juntos?...=Lo miro=

Joven:Porfavor, no quiero si quiera recordarla, bastante tengo ya...preguntame otras cosas pero de ella no=Dijo triste.

Zafire:Perdon...(Porque paso esto...)=Aguanto un poco mas las lagrimas y dijo=Y... si te dijiera que ella esta viva?

Joven:Lo esta?=Dijo extrañado=º

Zafire:Bueno... tegnicamente si...Esque beras...te tengo que contar algo...

=Zafire le conto lo que avia soñado el dia anterior, el niño en la foto, en el sueño, continuaba contando la historia, asta que, ella termina...el joven estaba incredulo, ella soñando que era su madre=

Joven:Zafire con todo respeto, pero esto no es gracioso...=dijo frustrado=

Zafire:No Alex escucha, el niño que soñe eras tu, te lo juro porfavor tienes que creerme...

Joven:Zafire porfavor esto dejo de tener grasia, incluso discord save cuando detenerce...

=a Zafire no le gusto que su propio hijo la comparara con discord=

Zafire:ALEJANDRO NO ME COMPARES CON ESE DESORDEN=Dijo regañando=

Joven:Y QUE VAS ASER... VAS A REGAÑARME, TU NO ERES MI MADRE... SOLO MIRATE, ERES UNA ALICORNIO YO SOI UN HUMANO.=Dijo en voz alta=ESO ES LO QUE NOS SEPARA.

Zafire:Tu en mi sueño me dijiste que:no importara que cambiara de apariencia, que mientras yo te quisiera... =empeso a derramar lagrimas=No importaba que fuera una alicornio...

Joven:Que estupides, yo no diria cosas tan cursis=el joven le dio la espalda y se fue=

Zafire:ALEX porfavor...=El joven bolteo=

Joven:NO YA ES BASTANTE MALO QUE ME ESTES, METIENDO EN LA CABESA QUE TU ERES MI MADRE, TU NO ERES MI MADRE. ESTO SE ACABO ME LARGO=Dicho esto camino en direccion opuesta a zafire=

=Zafire estaba destrozada, ella sabia de ante mano/pesuña, que esa combersasion terminaria de dos formas, que el joven terminara odiandola, o tachada como loca, para desgrasia de ella fueron ambas, con el corazon destrosado, termino en el suelo llorando. una de las Manes estaba pasando por ahy=

Fluttershy:O balla...em princesa que susede...=Ce aserca a ella=

Zafire:QUE ise, tenia una gran oportinidad de recuperarlo...=dijo llorando=

Fluttershy:Em oportunidad de que?

Zafire:el tendria porfin a su madre...y que ise...

Fluttershy:Princesa porfabor no llore, benga=La alludo a lebantarce al aserlo noto que ella tenia lagrimas en todo el rostro=Pero porque llora?

Zafire:AHY Fluttershy, perdi una gran oportunidad=dijo secandoce las lagrimas=

Fluttershy:Pero oportunidad de que? no entiendo...

Zafire:=le explico el sueño y lo que paso en ese momento=por eso... y ahora el no quiere si quiera verme...

Fluttershy:Tranquila... veremos el modo de resolver eso, el talbes este negandolo...es una etapa por lo regular...creo

=En zafire llego una esperanza a eso, fluttershy, la llebo con las demas mane 6 para esplicarles lo que Zafire dijo, a todas les parecio algo extraño al prinsipio, pero conforme la historia abansaba, sus rostros re flejaban una cara de ternura asia La pasion de recuperar su hijo.=

Twiligth:EL ES TU HIJOOO?

Zafire:Si pero, aller descubri eso...

Apple jack:en tonses que estamos esperando, bamos con el a esplicarle todo...=ella empujo a zafire pero=

Zafire:Apple jack, Able con el y...=em peso a ponerce triste=y...y...ahhhh=comenso a llorar=

Fluttershy:Ya tranquila Princesa...=Ce aserco a ella para consolarla=

Reinbow Dash:En tonses su propio hijo LA RECHASOOO, IRE A DESIRLE UNAS COSAS A ESE LARGIRUCHO

Rarity:Espera Reinbow, es normal de el, solo piensalo por un momento, el esta en todo su derecho de averse comportado de ese modo, si algien dijiera de la noche a la mañana que es tu padre, o madre que dirias...

Reinbow:Bueno...ESTO ES DIFERENTE

Rarity:NO LO ES...no fue bueno que ablaras con el sola...quien mas sabe de esto princesa?

Zafire:Celestia y luna...=Dijo mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el de Fluttershy=

Pinki:Entonses que asemos...no es bueno que aiga peleas entre amigos

=Ce escucha una voz masculina a lo lejos pero algo fuerte y reconosible=

Joven:NO SOMOS AMIGOS BOLA ROSA

Pinki:QUE NO TE ESCUCHE...QUE QUIERES UNA BOLSA?

Twiligth:Entonses que asemos...

Pinki:yo tengo una idea=todas la vieron=bueno Candence y el tambien ce isieron buenos amigos que tal si ella, lo lleba al jardin para un picnic, en tonses todas aparecemos y lo tratamos de combenser...

Rarity:No es mala idea pinki...

Twiligth:Bien entonses bamos a buscar a Candence...

=Todas salieron de la abitancion en busca de Candence... Mientras tanto, nuestro amigo abia entrado a su cuarto, furioso, tenia una bena gigante inchada por la ravia,cuando algien toca la puerta=

Joven:QUIEN... CHINGADOS...=dijo de malas=

?:Soi yo=Dijo una bos masculina=

Joven:A FIRE Pasa...

=El pegaso entra pero acompañado de algien=

Joven:Star? pense que saldrias mas tarde...

Star:Bueno me dieron de alta poco despues de que te fuiste...y bueno...le dises tu?=Le dijo a fire=

Fire:Si...Amigo... Ella y yo estamos saliendo NO ES GENIAL

Consiensia del mal:GENIAL SI NO SON LAS MUJERES SON LOS AMIGOS QUE MALA SUERTE TIENES=Dijo en burla=

Conciensia del bien:Tienes mala suerte con las chicas guapas que en este caso serian yeguas...primero Lin, y ahora star.

Joven:Cierren el puto osico...que orita no ando de buenas=dijo frustrado=

Conciendia del bien:Bueno te dejamos...

Joven:Me alegro por ustedes(no la neta no quiero matarte fire...)Adonde ira la feliz pareja?

Fire:Nos iremos shield, lin, Star y yo a un restaurant sercas de la fuente...

Star:Si sera divertido una cita doble.

Joven:(Como quisiera tener mi M249 Tiger y descargar las cien balas sobre ellos)espero y se diviertan...saludenme a Lin y shield de mi parte...

Fire:Lo aremos Adios...

Star:Adios chico...

Joven:=Susurro=Achingar a su maaadreee...

=Cansado, frustrado, enojado, en cabronado, ...

Joven:YA EN TENDIERON LOS LECTORES

Narrador:Bueno no dejan trabajar agusto...

=Ce recosto en la cama a descansar un poco, la noche llego... el estaba un poco mas relajado, tomo el arma del arnes que estaba en la mesa y solo pensaba...(Solo dispara y ce acaba mi sufrimiento...)ce puso el arma en la cabesa y dijo(solo aslo y esto acaba...adios)Justo a escasos segundos de presionar el gatillo, la puerta es golpeada=

Joven:=Suspiro=Quien es...=dejo el arma en la mesa=

?:Em...Alex, puedo pasar?=dijo una voz femenina=

Joven:emmm... puedes?...

=Al entrar pudo ver a su amiga Candence...el ce lebanto de la cama y ce cento en la misma=

Joven:Ocupas algo Candence...

Candence:Bueno, pensaba que si...tu y yo, fueramos mañana al jardin...a caminar o a comer algo, el lugar es muy bonito en esta epoca del año...

Joven:Em...estas Cazada, y me estas imvitando a salir contigo... saves que Shining se pondra como Fiera en celo si save que salimos al jardin...

Candence:Note apures por eso platique con el y accedio

Joven:ACCEDIO,PE...PE..PERO COMO...=dijo sorprendido=

Candence:Recuerdas cuando me alludaste con mi pata...=la lebanto y el joven asintio=pues el penso que seria buenoo que tambien te regresara el fabor de algun modo...y tambien es una espesie de disculpas por lo que te iso.

Joven:(Como quisiera que me regresaras el favor de otro modo)Deacuerdo, a que hora y en donde?

Candence:A las 12, mañana, en frente del laberinto, te parece?

Joven:Deacuerdo... alla te veo

Candence:Pero...=Ce aserco al joven=Si quieres podemos aser otra cosa=Dijo picaramente=

Joven:(que eenvida shining no mas porque esta cazada si no la tubiera en la cama por dos horas)Porque no =La tomo con una mano y la aserco=Asemos esto mas interesante...

Candence:Si saves aprovechar una oportunidad verdad?

Joven:Tu que crees?

Candence:Bueno...para desgrasia tulla y mia el esta afuera esperandome asique lo aremos en otra ocasion=dijo separandoce de el=

Joven:Que se una, un trio queda de maravilla...

Candence:El es celoso... tranquilo abra otra oportunidad...nos vemos

=Salio de la abitacion, y el joven brinco en la cama golpeandola=

Joven:PUTO SHINING PORQUE VENIAS CON ELLA, AAAAAAAAAAAAA

=Cada ves ce asia mas noche, el no queria ir a cenar si Zafire estaba en el lugar asi que se quedo en el cuarto, mientras asian unos dibujos, grasias a unas hojas y lapizes que de jaron las CMC... mas noche tocaron la puerta=

Joven:Adelante=Dijo mientras cegia dibujando=

=El joven bolteo a la puerta y bio a sus amigitas mas confiables=

Joven:A NIÑAS QUE MILAGRO

Sweetibell:Venimos a verte, dinos que estas dibujando ahora?

Applebloom:Si muestranos...

Joven:Es sorpresa...

Scootaloo:Bamos, almenos danos una pista

Joven:mmmm... bueno imaginen un violin

CMC;Ya

Joven:Ahora un piano

CMC:Ya

Joven:Ahora a algien tocando cada instrumento

CMC:Listo

Joven:A pos eso no es lo que estoi dibujando=TROLEADAS=

Applebloom:QUE MALO

Joven:AQUE SI VERDAD

Sweetibell:Nos lo mostrarias=Puso sus orejas asia atras y cristaliso los ojos=

Joven:No la miradita no porfavor(esa madre es del diablo saquenlaaaa)Yo yo...estabien=Tomo la hoja de papel y la mostro.=

=Ellas emocionadas vieron el papel=

Scootaloo:Pero esto esta en blanco

Applebloom:No as dibujado nada?

Joven:NO NOSEME OCURRE NADA

Swettibell:Yase porque no ases un dibujo donde estes tu y tu chica especial

Joven:Pero el dia de los enamorados ya paso

Applebloom:Pero se lo regalas a quien sea tu chica especial, ceria un gesto muy amable y tierno

Swettibell:Si, seria marabilloso, te podriamos alludar a pintarlo

Joven:(Cren que naci aller que tiernas)megusta sin color

CMC:YA LO SAVEMOS

Joven:Baaaa...y bueno cuando cera el desfile

Scootaloo:Sera despues de la noche de pesadillas

Joven:Noche que?

Applebloom:Es una gran noche que ce festejara dentro de poco...

Joven:Creo que te refieres al dia de brujas o Hallowen

Sweetibell:Holl...que?

Joven:Luego les cuento...que les parecio el dibujo a sus compañeros de la academia..

Scootaloo:Muchos no nos creian al prinsipio que teniamos el dibujo,pero cuando lo vieron, quedaron asombrados como nuncaaaa

Applebloom:Si y tendremos puntos extra con nuestra maestra Cherrylee

Sweetibell:Y todo gracias ati=Brincaron asia el tumbandolo en la cama=

=Todos empesaron a reir mientras ellas le asian cosquillas, y el joven trataba en bano por aguantarlas, cuando pudo contra atako, ellas a corrian por la bitacion gritando y riendo, continuo esto por 30 minutos mas, cuando ellas tenian que ir a dormir, y siendo sincero, el tambien tenia que dormir, tubo que lebantarce temprano despues de todo... Ellas salieron , dejado al joven solo,camino asia la cama con cansansio, y fruztrasion, ce dejo llebar por el sueño...Asta que viera la luz de un nuevo amanecer..

Fin del Cap

Mini historia del joven militar

=Era de noche y muchos de los militares avian acabado de cenar, unos amigos de nuestro amigo alejandro, estaban jugando un juego popular llamado Yugiho, el ce aserco aver era un juego de cartas...

Alejandro:De que trata el juego?

Cadete1:Tienes que acabar con los puntos de vida de tu adversario usando moustros...

Cadete2:Usas magias y trampas para atakar y defenderte

Alejandro:Puedo jugar?

Cadete3:Toma te presto mi baraja...

=Barajeron y empesaron=

Cadete 1 :Roba 5 cartas

Alejandro:Listo

Cadete:Cadaves que sea tu turno rovas carta

Alejandro:Vien

=El primer turno empeso el cadete, combocando a un moustro de nivil 4, y poniendo dos cartas=

Cadete:Vas y robas carta

Alejandro:Bien...=bio la carta de enmedio=Que ase cada carta=le dijo al cadete 2 que estaba atras de el=

Cadete2:=Ce llebo una mano a la cara tomo las cartas del joven y las arrojo boca arriva mostrandolas=NO MAMES

Cadete1:EXODIA

Alejandro: gane?

SOLO LOS QUE JUEGAN YUGIOH ENTENDERÁN EL CHISTE.

FIN...


	10. Estrategias Humanas

SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS LECTORAS ESTO EMPIESA A SER UNA TELENOVELA NO CREEN... PERO QUEDA BIEN ... ASIQUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY...

Monarquias que no saven pelear?... vengo de una Republica corrupta que chinga al pueblo.

=Dulce amanecer empiesa grasias a Celestia(Ci el joven descubre quien pone el dia y la noche seguro explota) pero asta en tonses, continuemos...El amanecer, y nuestro joven despierto como siempre, estabes no pudo ir a las barracas, Celestia desde que amanecio lo llamo, el joven obedecio la orden despuesde todo era un huesped, Lin lo giaba por un pasillo, mientras llegaban a su destino...=

Joven:Y... como estubo la sita doble?=rompio el silencio=

Lin:Muy bien, Shield, fire, star, estubimos riendo casi toda la noche=Dijo alegre=

Joven:Me alegro por ustedes...como es que tu y shield fueron pareja?...

Lin :bueno veras...

=Flash back=

=Encontramos a El guardia White shield, Recorriendo los pasillos del palacio o castillo como lo quieran llamar... llebaba su lanza del lado, mientras caminaba tranquilamente, nuestro amigo shield dio una buelta para entrar a otro pasillo y como todo buen chico que ve por donde camina, Choco con algo, cuando ce puso de pie adolorido, noto que era Lin quien estaba en el suelo, con una bandeja de comida.=

Shield:O Lin perdoname...=La alludo a lebantarce=

Lin:Tranquilo=Trato de quitarce los trosos de comida en el traje de mucama=fui yo quien tubo la culpa por no fijarme... Estaba apurada por llebar esto que, no mire por donde iba...

Shield:Dejame alludarte con eso.

=Empeso a alludarla a rejuntar las cosas con magia,la comida que estaba en la bandeja ya no podia comerce... porlo cual, Lin tenia que dirijirce, ala cosina a preparar mas=

Lin:Grasias, tengo que ir a la cosina para llebar el desalluno...

Shield:Dejame alludarte despues de todo es lo menos que puedo aser, por aber chocado con tigo.

Lin:No quisiera molestarte, ademas tienes que cuidar el castillo.

Shield:Tranquila no estamos en guerra, bamos dejame alludarte=Insistio=

Lin:Esta bien...Acompañame...

=Dicho y echo tomaron comino asia la cosina, al poco rato entraron, para desgrasia de ellos los cheff no estaba, pero siendo Mucama tenia que saver aser barias cosas y eso incluia cosinar, shield como abia dicho queria alludarla por lo cual, el le pregunto a Lin que era lo que eba a ocupar=

Shield:Dime lo le ocupas y yo te lovoi dando...

Lin:Estabien.

=Las petisiones de Lin noce isieron esperar como fue pidiendo fue resibiendo, ubo unas beses en lasque se equibocaba shield, pero eso a lin no le preocupaba, ella preparaba todo, mientras el la obedecia, mientras ella cosinaba, el estomago del guardia rugio lebemente, mientras se movia como caricatura...=

Lin:Bueno te parece si tambien Almorsamos?

Shield:E... si porque no

=Lin le sonrio y preparo la mesa sentrada de la cosina, para que ellos pudieran almorsar sin problema alguno, Shield le ayudo a poner la mesa para dos personas, Lin por otra parte tenia que llebar el almuerzo, asique mientras ella llevaba el almuerso, Shield podia preparar la mesa, al cabo de unos minutos, Lin bolbio Shield le ofresio una silla para que ella se sentara, la cual ella acepto, asique una bes que se sentado a almorsar, solo avia un silensio algo incomodo para ellos, cuando sus miradas ce cruzaban ellos solo bolteaban a otro lado... pero ubo un momento un momento que a ellos les parecio eterno, ellos bolbieron a crusar miradas pero estabes ninguno de los dos la desbio,Shield podia ver los ojos Azules de Lin para el eran demaciado hermoso, mientras que Lin ce perdia en los ojos Cafes de shield, ella podia ver una cosa en esos ojos, su mismo reflejo, en ese reflejo se podia ver que ella ya estaba enamorada de algien, mientras que shield aun perdido en esos ojos azules, el no queria que acabara ese momento astaque paso algo que ninguno de losdos queria que pasara=

Fire:Shield que bueno que te encuentro el capitan quiere que...=Vio asu amigo con Lin y mas que nada la cara de su amgo la cual reflejaba, una cara de enamoramiento infinito=Perdon...=Salio=

=Ellos avian visto a Fire lo cual los iso, desviar las hermosas miradas que ellos avian cruzado, estabes ce podria decir que el amor a primera vista puede funsionar=

Shield:Em...Que bien cosinas esto es ta bueno=Dijo algo nervioso=

Lin:Grasias...Y tu no te ves nada mal=demaciado nerviosa=

Shield:Que dijiste?

Lin:NADA NADA...Decia que grasias por alludarme a preparar las cosas...

Shield:No es nada...Pero me gustaria saver si...=Dijo apenado=Tu quisieras...Nose...este...Salir a comer algo?=Dijo sonrojado=

=Lin sorprendida rapido respondio=

Lin:Si megustaria.=Dijo sonrojada=

Shield:Esta noche te parece despues deque terminemos?

Lin:Si...

Fire:APRESURATE EL CAPITAN NOS OCUPA RAPIDO

Shield:Me tengo que ir entonses nos vemos

Lin: Adios...

=Fin FHASH BACK=

Joven:WOW de telenovela =Movio los lavios diciendo=NO MAMES...

Lin:Tele...que?

Joven:Nada solo algo de mi mundo...es pero que ustedes dos ce lleben muy bien

Lin;Grasias Alex...Saves, yo creo que tu encontraras el amor muy pronto

Joven:Porque lo dices?

Lin:Bueno, eres bueno, atento, tratas de verle el lado bueno a las cosas, aunque te exasperas muy fasil...

Joven:Eso dejame desirte que loe tratado de sacar, pero me es muy difisil.

Lin:Pero si algien quisiera salir contigo ella seria la afortunada de tenerte.

Joven:Bueno siendo sincero, nunca e sido bueno con las mujeres...

Lin:Porque?

Joven:Bueno nose si esque yo sea un...perdoname la palabra pendejo...o la verdad esque soi tan cabron que se asustan... yo etenido un chingo de novias...

Lin:cuantas?=dijo mirandolo=

Joven:No un chingo como... aver...ella ...luego esta la hija del capitan Efren...despues esta de rusia...luego...y despues...a i lade...como cuatro

Lin:=aguanto un poco la risa=Cuatro...ja...Tan poquitas?

Joven:Oye la vida de militar es difisil como para tener una mujer... y mas cuando ellas te dice:AHY YO TE ESPERARE, Y CUANDO LLEGAS ELLAS ESTAN CON OTRO Y EN TONSES...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HIJAS DE LAGRAN QUE LOS PARIOOOOOO=En su ira golpe un pequeño estante donde avia una jarra grande pero grasias a la magia de Lin pudo evitar que callera=

Lin:Tranquilo no es para tanto...=Intento tranquilisarlo=

Joven:Esque no es justo, tu te esfuersas en el mas minimo de talle para que despues te apuñalen por la espalda...

Lin:;De seguro no eran las indicadas...

Joven:ya melo avian comentado antes.

Lin:bueno...llegamos

=Abia una gran puerta de madera, el joven ce despidio de Lin y entro a la puerta, al ver quien estaba, abia solo guardias, en una gran mesa, Obiamente estaba Shining en la mesa, Celestia estaba centada, junto con ellos=

Celestia:Te estabas tardando ben toma asiento...

Guardia 1:Princesa, esta segura que el podra alludarnos?

Celestia:Tranquilo, su mundo a estado en guerra, creo que sabra que aser despues de todo...

=llego el joven ala mesa y tomo asiento frente a Celestia, la mesa era larga, avia 6 guardias, tres de cada lado, enmedio abia un gran mapa, ce podia ver solo divisiones del Reino grifo y minotauro.=

Joven:WOW...muy pequeño el mundo es...=Dijo cantando la cancion=

Celestia:Supongo que te preguntaras que ases aqui...

Joven:Querra saver que aser contra algien en particular? si algo que save mi rasa es pelear... digame que ocupa

Celestia:Beras, ultimamente, el reino grifo...=fue interrumpida=

Joven:ESPERE...Grifos?...se refiere a esas cosas mitologicas mitad aguila, y mitad leon? esas cosas existen?

Guardia3:NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE INTERRUMPIR A LA PRINCESA=Dijo defendiendo=

Joven:O PERDON, NO SAVIA QUE ESTABA CON AVES.

Guardia3:CALLA, PODEMOS AREGLAR ESTO DE SOLO UNA FORMA

Joven:VAMOS AFUERA Y ARREGLAMOS ESTO PAJARITO=Ceburlo de el por cer pegaso=

Celestia:BASTA...=Grito=Escuchen esto es cerio, Alex procura moderar tu lenguaje.

Joven:Es la persona numero docientos que me pide eso y no lo are es lo unico que me queda de mi mundo respéteme eso ya de minimo...

Celestia:=Suspiro=Ahy madre...Bien...Contestando a tu pregunta si existen...pero no ahy grifos en tu mundo y los conoses?

Joven:No es una clase de histora y no soi profesor para responder eso...Pero como le FALTE EL RESPETO =bolteo a ver al guardia 3=Le contare...En una de cientos de mitologias...representa alos egipcios... segun eso eran alabados por noce que chingados coneccion con un tal dios Ra el dios del Sol...La iluminación la creacion TODO.

=Los guardias Miraron a celestia ella era su deidad y al escuchar que posiblemente aiga otra deidad que puede mover el sol como celestia a boluntad eso los ponia algo nerviosos=

Joven:Despues de eso tambien los gatos... pero eso es punto y aparte...

=El joven termino, bio la cara de los guardias=

Joven:Es solo mitologia egipcia dudo que el espiritu de Ra aparesca...

Celestia:Bueno continuemos deacuerdo...A abido problemas con el reino grifo, ellos an estado imbadiendo tierras que noles pertenecen, a tal grado de desalojar abarios de mis ponys de sus casas... ya emos montado campamentos, es todo este lugar=Señalo una gran brecha donde abia pequeñas tiendas de campaña.=emos estado ablando con el embajador, pero ellos ce niegan a salir de aqui...

Joven:MMMMM...Bien y que mas

Shining:Apenas aller tomaron otro poblado aqui, pero tambien obligaron a todos incluso a nuestros guardas a salir de ahy...

Joven:Muy bien y que mas...

Guarda 5:Despues de eso, ce digirieron a este rio=Ceñalo uno cercas de un pueblo=Ahy estan acampando hora... si ce quedan ahy es probable que sigan y saque a todos los ponis de este pueblo...

Joven:Y ya...es todo?

Celestia:No cete ase sufisiente eso?

Joven:Bueno esto porlo regular ce arregla con diplomacia, almenos en mi mundo noce aqui como arreglen las cosas.

Guardia 4:Entonses que sugieres...

Joven:Primero que nada, an estado enbiando soldados los de ese tal reino?

Guardia2:Si y demaciados...

Joven:Alguna clase de artilleria?

=Todos y Celestia intercambiaon mirando preguntandoce que es eso=

Joven:Olbidenlo...Bieron alguna clase nose(No mames...piensa que estas en la era mediebal...)Carretas, o algun transporte, Catapultas o algo?

Shining:De echo, uno de nuestros guardas si, a tres docenas de carretas...

Joven:Entonses no ahy duda alguna...

Celesta:Duda sobre que?

Joven:=Suspiro=No puede ser piensen poquito...Aver soldados

Todos:Si

Joven:mas Carretas

Todos:AJA...

Joven:Mas desalojamiento de Civiles

Todos:Bien...

Joven:Igual aaa...

Todos:Aque?

Joven:=Ce llebo una mano a la cara golpeandoce fuerte=ES UN GOLPE DE ESTADO CRIAS, AHORA SI YA ENTENDIERON=Dijo gritando=

Shining:Pero en ese caso tendria mos que llebar todas las tropas al lugar...

Guardia3:Si...sidejamos esos pueblos solos, es posible que utilisen reenes...

Guardia 5:Entonses ahy que actuar y llebar todas las tropas disponibles al punto pincipal

Celestia:Entonces esta acorda...=Fue interrumpida=

Joven:Yo no aria eso en tu lugar...

Celestia:porque?

Joven:Piensen un poquito señores...Ellos podrian aver matado a todos esos ponis en cuanto llegaron a esos pueblos...

Celestia:Que quieres decir?

Joven:Ellos son la carnada, en cuanto ballan guardias a enfrentarlos, es muy muy probable que tengan otro grupo muchisimo mas grande esperando atacar la capital... donde esta la capital esta el gobernante donde esta el gobernante, es jaquemate...De uno u otra forma sus ponis quedan a mersed de esos grifos...Tomando en cuenta que todos ellos pueden volar y solo una parte de ustedes puede aserlo...

=Quedaron todos callados, las palabras del joven los iso pensar de otra manera ellos solo fueron impulsibos pero recuerden, nosotros los humanos podemos ver mucho mas alla de todo. Claro usando minoculares XD.

Shining:Entonses que sugieres?

Joven:Esto tiene areglo fasil=Ce lebanto de la silla y ce puso al lado de Celestia=Esto me apasado barias beses, te ponen una carnada, aqui=señalo=que tu mandes tus fuersas a ese lugar y ellos puedan actuar sin problemas por la espalda aqui=Señalo el castillo de canterlot=Solo tenemos que mandar un poñado, alejar a esas tropas solo eso... tratar de poner a sus subditos a salvo y de ese modo, usted no corre el riesgo de que alguno de ellos salga lastimado, quisas si una que otra baja, el mundo no siempre es de color de rosa...

=El pensaba fria y calculadora mente, incluso savia que guardias y civiles moririan si enbiaban solo un puñado de guardas a esa sona=

Celestia:Quieres que mis guardias ballan a un suisidio=Dijo enojada=

Joven:Asi lo ve usted?...todavia estan en tierras sullas, los Ciudadanos alludara en la resistencia, es su pueblo y tienen que defenderlo de algun modo... si embiamos unos cuantos ellos podran actuar, porque si llebamos mas es muy probable que los grifos, tengan luz verde para atakar aqui, tome encuenta todos ellos buelan, aqui solo los pegasos buelan ellos tienen mas bentaja...

=Celestia pensante con las palabras del joven, no queria que sus ponis fueran lastimados,pero si el joven tenia razon y los grifos atakan la capital ella estaria en problemas=

Celestia:Me aseguras que funsionara...

Joven:Mire como toda guerra ce puede ganar y se puede perder una batalla, yo le puedo a segurar que los Civiles alludaran en la defensa de los poblados... son sus tierras despues de todo, usted eligira la cantidad de guardias que quiera llebar, por mi parte solo embiaria a 50 y nose(Recuerda edad media o renancentista)Algunas catapultas... Solo de momento en loque refuersa bien su reino. y despues podra enbiar refuerzos...usted decida es la governante...

=El joven fue asu asiento, todos los guardias y celestia pensaban, no les entraba en la cabesa de llebar tan pocos soldados a ese lugar, mas tomando en cuenta que que los grifos ganan en tamaño y fueza, pero recapasitaron y savian que tambien los ciudadanos los alludarian=

Shining:Entonses dises que tambien los Ciudadanos alludaran?

Joven:Si, con apoyo medico y quisas los machos con pelea asique no veo que ustedes pierdan... ustedes son los locales tienen la bentaja no ellos...

=Al poco rato=

Celestia:Deacuerdo tomare tu consejo...Preparen a 100 de los mejores los quiero tras esas linias mañana...

Guardia5:Esta segura entomar el consejo de el?

Celestia:=Bolteo a mirarlo y dijo=Si...Si estoi segura de su consejo...

=Todos los guardias intercambiaron miradas, salieron del cuarto para buscar a los hombres que ocuparian, dejando a Celestia y al joven solos=

Joven:Saves pude aver dejado que ellos isieran el plan, y dejar que tu embiaras cantidades exajeradas de tropas, y asi perdieras la guerra...Pero que masda

Celestia:Tu no eres asi...Nos alludaste mucho...

Joven:Por lo que acabe de vivir a qui, este mundo nunca a entrado en guerra verdad?

Celestia:si a estado en guerras pero fue ase muchos siglos

Joven:Huy si supiera de las guerras que a avido en mi mundo...No acabaria de contarcelas...

Celestia:Tu mundo como te dije carece de armonia.

Joven:Si pero es mejor asi, si la armonia reinara abria algien quien quisiera acabar con ella(SALUDOS HITTLER-cierto esta muerto...)

Celestia:Alex...por eso pedi que fueras mi consegero...al ser algien que viene de un lugar donde la armonia carece... supiste como actuan los grifos.

Joven:De echo no, e jugado demaciados juegos de guerra como para saver eso, y mas que nada celo debo a un libro...

Celestia:un libro te enceño sobre la guerra?

Joven:Si supiera la cantidad de libros que sacan al año... el libro era el ARTE DE LA GUERRA...

Celestia:No puedo creer que asta la guerra es arte en tu mundo.=dijo moviendo la cavesa como si negara algo=

Joven:Bueno el Ajedres nos enseña tambien algo de la guerra, al igual que las damas chinas, y juegos de estrategia...

Celestia:Balla...Mejor no pregunto nada mas... quieres benir a almorsar?

Joven:No, quede con Candence Verme en otra parte...Perdoname, quisas en otra ocasion que me dises?

Celestia:Claro...en otra ocasion...=Dijo algo deprimida=

Joven:que te parece esta ñoche, tu cuarto,...nada casual, solo...nose, un te o chocolate?

Celestia:Estaria encantada... Nos vemos

=ADIOS SEÑORES...salieron de la abitacion=

Fin del Cap

Mini historia del Militar...

Vemos a todo el grupo de nuestro amigo alejandro trotando todos, al parejo en la pista.

30 de 60 cantaron:A LOS EUROPEOS BENCEREMOS

Otros 30:Alos europeos benceremos

primeros:Y A MEXICO SALBAREMOS

Segundos:Y a mexico salbaremos

Alejandro:Y ENTONSES YA SEREMOS

Todos:Y estonses ya seremos

Alejandro:LOS CHINGONES DE ESTE MUNDO SARGUENTO CHINGE SU MADRE

Todos:Los chingones de este mundo Sarrrr...

Alejandro:QUE PORQUE NO CANTAN...=Vio al sargento atras de el=Ahy dios...

=5 Minutos despues=

Bemos al chico asiendo lagartijas

Alejandro:MI SARGENTO ME ASE SANO NO SOI MAS QUE UN VIL GUSANO EL NOS MANDA LA LUNA Y EL SOL NO SOI MAS QUE UN CARA COL.


	11. Una tarde de Zafiros

BUENAS NOCHES, DIAS , TARDES, ALA ORA QUE ESTEN LELLENDO ESTO, COMO SIEMPRE LEEN MI FIC A QUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY... PD: juro que en este capitu los are llorar... o eso tratare.

Capitulo de hoy:

REBELACIONES:Otro nuevo intento de Zafire.

=Bueno despues de la reunion que tubo el joven, eran las 11:40 asi que ce dirijio al jardin en frente del laberinto, al poco rato llego no estaba Candence, asi que el joven, ce dedico a esperarla centado crusando en una de las bancas del lugar, tenia arriba el pie izquierdo , arriba de la rodilla derecha, mientras esperaba, al cabo de 15 minutos nuestro amigo visualiso a una Poni conosida, era Candence pero no venia sola.=

Candence:Porque tienes que benir con migo, solo es un pequeño picnic entre el y yo nada mas.=dijo algo molesta=

Shining:A crees que no escuche=Trato de copiar la voz de candence=Si quieres podemos aser otra cosa...Si saves aprobechar una oportunidad...Para desgrasia tulla y mia esta shining a qui...=Con voz normal=QUE LE INSINUABAS

Candence:Cariño entendias mal...=Lo miro a los ojos=Me crees capas de engañarte?=Dijo en tono dulce=

Shining:=Ce puso rojo=Em... Bueno...NO PERO=no termino la frase cuando=

Joven:Te estabas tardando y porque traes al celoso este...=Dijo bromeando a lo lejos=

Shining:LE CONTASTE?

Candence:Es ovio que eres demaciado celoso... El que ahigas venido conmigo lo declaro...

=Los dos ce pusieron frente al joven, el estaba centado, al poco rato ce puso de pie=

Joven:Bueno... en donde te quieres poner...=Lo interumpieron=

Shining:EHY MAS RESP...=Lo interrumpio=

Joven:Me rrefiero que en que lugar, sitio, le gustaria que isieramos el picnic... =miro a shining=Mal pensado...

Shining:=Dijo en voz baja=Mas te bale...=Pero resivio un golpe de parte de Candence en sus costillas=Perdon...

Candence:Bueno...Adentro en el laverinto ahy un buen lugar, en medio de todo y ahy un estanque muy hermoso, les parece si bamos?

=Ambos asintieron y tomaron camino asia el laberinto. Al principio era divertida la idea de ir al laverinto, pero al poco rato de aver entrado, ce empesaron a arrepentir, el simple echo de ver solo el arbusto, los ponia locos... Caminavan de derecha a izquierda y vise bersa, ya estaban a punto de tirar la tualla astaque vieron una puerta, ce aliviaron de averla, asique entraron, avia manzanos y un pequeño estanque en medio del lugar, era hermoso, Candence quien tenia la canasta, decidio poner el mantel y las cosas con alluda de su marido, Nuestro amigo ce quedo mirando el lugar, era obio que de donde venia no avia lugares asi, y si avia no podias pasar a verlos por el simple echo, de no ser algien importante...Al poco rato...=

Candence:Ben Alex ya esta listo=El joven le vanto la mano para darle a entender que la escucho=

Shining:No entiendo esas señas que ase con sus cascos...

Candence:quisas porque no tenemos esas cosas no entendemos, para el significaran algo...=dijo poniendo platos=

Shining:Bueno, Oye...Cariño, seme sincero...Que viste en el cuando lo viste por primeraves.?=Dijo con interes=

Candence:Porque lo dises?

Shining:Bueno...Todos les pudieron dar una oportunidad al principio, pero...por alguna razon no pude aser lo mismo que ustedes...que viste en el para darle una oportunidad?...

=Candence quedo mirando a Shining por un momento, ella respondio=

Candence:De echo lo que vi en el, era mas que nada Miedo.

Shining:MIEDO NO VEIAS COMO ABLABA O COMO ACTUABA=Dijo en voz alta=

Candence:Muchos ce expresan de diferentes formas y el, para ocultar su miedo ce expresava en un metodo muy extraño, usava su lenguaje y extrañas expresiones, para ocultarlo...Lo vi y savia que el no queria aparentar ser algien devil...

Shining:Pero eso no quita el echo de como trata a todos, incluso a Celestia...

Candence:Cariño el viene de un mundo que estaba en guerra, cualquiera ablaria del mismo modo si viniera de una carniceria...

Shining:Bueno...Mientras no coma carne todo estara vien no crees, JAJAJAJA

Candence:Si tienes razon.

Joven:Razon en que?

=Boltearon a ver y era Alex, el ce acomodo en el piso para estar centado cruzando sus pies, uno ensima del otro,

Candence y shining veia como ce acomodava y el solo verlo, lesdio algo de escalofrios, pero ce acostumbraron,

era una forma rara para ellos=

Joven:Bueno de que ablaban?, escuque algo de una carniceria...

Shining:Bueno ablabamos de que venias de una carniceria, por la guerra.

Joven:UHY si supieran la cantidad de Carnicerias que ahy alla...ups...=Ce tapo la boca=

Candence:Espera...Dices que existen lugares que venden carne?=Dijo algo asustada=

Joven:NO NO CLARO QUE NO, me referia a la cantidad de guerras que a abido=Dijo demaciado nervioso=

Candence:Menos mal...=Dijo aliviada=

Shining:Que les parece si comemos?

=Candence y el joven asintieron, shining grasias asu magia acomodo platos, basos , tenerodores y unas cerbilletas, mientras Candence ponia un pedaso de pastel en cada plato, al poco rato ellos ya podian comer sin preocupasion alguna=

Shining:Y dinos como es tu mundo?, ahy pegasos o algo que te resulte familiar de aqui?

Joven:Bueno...=Dio un mordisco y paso=Los pegasos, unicornios y alicornios no existen...

Candence:Entonses quien ce encarga del clima?

Shining:Y de levantar el sol y la luna?

=Dijieron los dos sorprendidos=

Joven:Levantar?... que aqui el sol y la luna no ce eleban por su propia cuenta?

Shining:No claro que no, aqui Celestia y Luna ce encargan de darnos el dia y noche. como es que ustedes lo asen sin usar magia?

Joven:Aver...Dices que Celestia mueve el sol y Luna... bueno seria estupido decirlo, usando magia?... es encerio

Shining:es verdad... pero como es que ustedes lo logran, ustedes no usan magia?

Joven:Por su propia cuenta... veras deja te explico...=y como todo maestro de primaria explico=

=El joven empeso a explicarle a ambos que la tierra jira en forma eliptica al rederor del sol, al igual que la luna lo ase con la tierra, que eso ce devia ala gravedad de los tres astros=

Joven:Y por eso no ocupamos magia para mover el sol y la luna...

=Tanto Candence como shining quedaron boquiabiertas, no abia nadie que moviera el sol y la luna, era solo algo natural que pasaba con el tiempo y la rotacion...=

Candence:Y para el clima? lo mas ceguro es que su mundo cea un desastre como everfree

Joven:No ce que cea Everfree...Pero el clima es solo algo de la madre naturaleza, como la evaporacion del agua que forma las nuves, los uracanes grasias a la combinacion de aire frio y caliente, barias cosas...=El joven explico que ellos no nesecitaban pegasos para el clima=

Candence:Y para las llubias para poder cembrar que asen?

Joven:Veras nosotros no controlamos los elementos, esto mas vien depende de la suerte... y solo plantamos en tiempos de llubia recurentes como en mediados de año...

=Ellos bolbieron a quedar boca abierta, el mundo del joven no necesitaba la intervencion de magia, todo ce podria decir que no eran necesarios Alicornios y pegasos, ellos sobraban en ese mundo.=

Shining:Wow...Y no tienen una deidad, un dios?

Joven:bueno...Son como 50 dioses egipcios, Como 20 nordicos, luego los dioses Griegos como otros 20,

los Romanos como 19, Los dioses Mayas, Aztecas, Incas, Mexicas, estre otas, como 100 o mas y los Celdas como 15... y el dios Cristiano o Catolico que es uno y bueno muchas mas pero nose...suman un total de 225 dioses que se conosen solo esos...

=Al igual que ase rato boquiabiertos bolbieron a quedar=

Candence y Shining:DOCIENTOS VEINTICINCO DIOSES=Gritaron al unisono=

Joven:No... me faltan mas como 250 no mas, si redondeamos los que me faltaban...afortunadamente, ce cree que ninguno es verdadero, pero quien save.

=Atras del joven ce escucho un=CRACK=El solo dedujo no bolteo, que una rama abra caido o un pajaro piso una oja sega pero bolbio a escucharce un =CRACK=Esto iso que el joven pusiera mas atencion pero el sonido no bolbio a repetirce=

Joven:Bueno...Y que me puden contar de su mundo...

Candence:Bueno ablariamos de las especies pero dudo mucho que las conoscas...

Joven:Pruebame...

Shining:conoses alos Minotauros?

Joven:Los Minouros es su nombre real de echo(Grasias al librito de las mil y unas noches...que? megustaban los cuentos que ahy en ese libro son entretenidos...aunque muy para niños...)Segun yo son como chibos no?

Candence:Bien, aver... conoses alas manticoras?

Joven:Em...(Libro... aver manticora)=El joven empeso a aser memoria y rebobinar el libro para identificar la palabra=Es una espesie de leon pero ibrido con algo...no me acuedo muy bien...

Shining:Con un murcielago y escorpion, pero balida tu respuesta...

Candence:Entonses estas criaturas existen?

Joven:No solo en los libros de cuentos, y mitologias a bia leido un cuento sobre una na Hidra que ataka a un pueblo y un joven mata alas 5 cavesas, fue entretenido... Aunque algo corto...(Gracias chicos por prestasme sus libros, bueno aunque los tome sin permiso...)

Shining:Entonses tambien los dragones tampoco existen.

Joven:Bueno... deecho ahy una escasa prueba que solo una pareja de dragones avian existido, pero murieron ase mas de Mas de cien millones de allos en una cueba , los encontraron conjelados... eran Madre e hijo los que estavan ahy, es algo triste saver que talbes pudieramos conoser a los dragones...=Dijo algo triste=

Candence:Entonses, todo lo que conosen sobre esas criaturas era abase de la imaginacion de tu especie?

Joven:Asi es... incluso los Alicornos, pegasos y unicornios son solo una mitologia en mi mundo, ustedes segun los libros no existen...pero Aqui estoi ablando con los no existentes

Shining:Abia escuchado una historia de una poni...como ce llamaba...Lyra, ella abia leido unos libros y encontro unos sobre los humanos, ustedes aqui son solo mitos...pero mira qui estamos ablando

Joven:Jajaja, quien diria...=Dijo mientras ce llebaba un pedaso de Pastel ala boca=No celes ase raro...

Candence:Raro de que?

Joven:=llebo un pedaso ala boca=Quewesaswpowniws=Paso el bocado=Nos esten espiando...

=Shining y Candence ce vieron y solo pensaron (Como lo supo)=

Joven:Por una parte entiendo que nos ahigan seguido...pero por otra=Vio una pequeña libreta que sobre bolaba el arbusto=AAAAAAAAA ODIO LAS LIBRETAAAAS=Corrio asia ella cuando la tubo en mano empeso a destruirla= AAAAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJA MIRA TU LIBRETA NIÑA.=dijo con expecion de victoria=

Twiligth:Crees que no copie eso antes?

Joven:O te rrefieres a estas otras?=Mostro dos libretas que tenia el, al igual que la otra las rompio=TE ABIA DICHO QUE NO ANOTARAS NADA MIENTRAS ALGIEN ABLA.

Twiligth:No es justo ellos escucharon todo=Apunto a su hermano y a candence=Meresco saver sobre tu mundo

Joven:PERO NO QUIERO PORQUE QUIERO JAAAAJAAAAAAA...=Dijo en burla=

=Al poco rato una aura de color Azul cielo lo embolvio a el, las manes aparecieron junto con Zafire y Luna, Shining y candence quedaron solo viendo el espectaculo mientras ce asercaban, el aura azul lo puso en el suelo boca arriva, impidiendo que el ce moviera, Zafire lo miraba a los ojos, el joven al no poder moverse quedava amerced de Zafire, alla junto con todos los presentes podian aser entrar en razon al joven=

Joven:AAAAA CE APROBECHAN PORQUE USAN MAGIA.=Porcierto, cuando acabe este fic uno nuevo renacera, llamado el WAR LORCK, un joven Maestro de la magia viaja a equestria...continuemos...=

Reinbow:Porque no le crees a Zafire=Dijo con voz firme=

Luna:Ella es tu madre, porque no crees en su palabra?

Joven:LUNA ATI TAMBIEN TE LABO EL CEREBROOO=Dijo desesperanzado=

Twiligth:Te isieron una pregunta responde...

=El joven ce nego a ablar, el al no poderce mover solo cerro los ojos.=

Twiligth:No quieres ablar he...PINKI=grito=

=Ella como toda buena comediante salto y quedo frente a ella.=

Pinki:Sip

Twiligth:Trae la pluma=Dijo maliciosamente=

Pinki:OKI DOKI LOKI

=Bolbio a saltar pero callo en los arbustos que estaban escondidas, ella salio de ahy con una alforja, el joven abrio los ojos.=

Joven:Que...que quieres aser=Dijo nervioso mientras segia sin moverse=

Twiligth:O nada...=Dijo en tono malicioso=

Joven:Niña me estas asustando...

=Abrio la alforja y solo abia libros , pergaminos, plumas y tinteros=

Joven:Es encerio...y esas pinches antiguedades las sacaste de la basura?=Dijo aguantando la risa=

Twiligth:Sigele=Dijo Mientras buscaba en la alforja algo=

Joven:Se que nada es peor que estudiar as ta morir pero no =Movio los lavios=MAMES

Zafire:ALEX=Grito=

Joven:no saves nisiquiera que significa...Y si supieras puedes aserlo si quieres...

=Zafire estaba apunto de golpearlo, pero no podia aserlo ya que solo significaba, otra razon para que el No crea en su palabra=

Twiligth:Apple Jack, Rarity, los zapatos...

=Ellas ce asercaron alos zapatos del joven y los quitaron, al poco rato ella ablo=

Twiligth:Te lo bolbere a pedir...responde las preguntas que te isieron=Dijo decidida=

Joven:Y si me niego que, me golpearas con un libro asta morir?... me golpearas con una regla como los maestros?...O me mancharas de tinta?...=Dijo en tono de burla=

Twiligth:Deacuerdo...=Ella iso levitar una pluma con su magia poniendola a escasos centimetros, de los pies de joven=

Joven:Em...Yo no tengo cosquillas agan lo que quieran=Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosidad=

Twiligth:Ya veremos...

=Ella empeso a mover la pluma de arriba asia abajo, en las plantas de los pies, pero como abia dicho el joven no tenia cosquillas, al poco rato tanto, Rarity como luna y Candence, isieron lo mismo... tenian que aserlo ablar pero en no ce inmutaba...Para desgrasia sulla, empeso a sentir el cosquilleo, ese cosquilleo le costo todo, empeso a recorrer sus piernas, luego su abdomen, luego pecho y final mente asta la boca, donde empeso a reir descontroladamente.=

Twiligth:VAS A RESPONDER?

Joven:QUE QUIERO COMER?, JAJAJAJA NO GRASIAS JAJAJAJAJA=cegia riendo=

=Las cosquillas cegian pero no funsionaba, luego Reinbow dash y Apple jack tomaron plumas y fueron al cuello del joven, ellas empesaron a mover las plumas rapido=

Twiligth:BAS A ABLAR?

Joven:QUE QUIERES M...=No termino la frase, Zafire puso un casco en la boca del joven para que no terminara la palabra=(Si no adivinaron es MAMAR)

=Las cosquillas sigieron, el joven estaba apunto de orinarce asque ce rindio=

Joven:ABLARE ABLARE JAJAJA BASTA JAJAJAJAJA=Dijo entre carcajadas=

=Todos dejaron de usar las plumas para darle un respiro, el joven inalaba y exalaba rapido, cuando ce recupero=

Twiligth:y bien...=Dijo esperando=

Joven:Bien y tu=Dijo bromeando=

Twiligth:Como quieras=Con su casco dio una seña para que todos bolbieran aser lo mismo=

Joven:NO NO ABLARE...=Todos pararon=

Twiligth:Si no contestas are que te orines de la risa entiendes?

Joven:=Suspiro y dijo=Cuales eran las preguntas?

Luna:que porque no crees en la palabra de Zafire?... ella es tu madre.=dijo algo triste=

Joven:Solo porque?, ella tubo un sueño donde cree que soi su hijo, yo voi a creer eso... que ella es mi madre...asi de la noche ala mañana?=Dijo fastidiado=en primer lugar, si mal no recuerdo ella lleba un año de estar aqui, y les recuedo a ustedes porque parece que lo olvidaron por completo, mi madre desaparecio ace mas de once años...

y si en el REMOTO CASO=dijo con sarcasmo=que en el trallecto de nuestro mundo a este, ubieran pasado diez años seria algo un tanto creible pero no sera asi...

=El tenia un buen punto, todas y shining quedaron pensantes un momento, para saver que piesa mover=

Zafire:=Ce aseco al joven para quedar a un lado de el=Alex...=dijo suabemente meintras ce centaba al lado de el= Recuerdas cuando fuimos al bosque...tu y yo sercas de la sierra?.

Joven:No se de que me ablas=Cerro los ojos=

Zafire:Pos yo si...Recuerdas que teniamos una pequeña casa ahy, que solo visitabamos en Primavera?... Solo porque te gustaba ver las flores?...=Dijo con melancolia=

=Todos quedaron escuchando la historia de zafire, el lugar quedo en total silencio solo ce escuchaba la voz de Zafire=

Zafire:=todo lo dice en una voz suabe=Un dia, abiamos ido a pasear sercas del lago... llebabas un pequeño barco de jugete... uno rojo =rio un poco=tu faborito como siempre me decias... estubimos jugando con el todo el dia=Su vos fue un poco mas triste=-...pero la corriente arrastro el barco... tu trataste de ir por el pero...La corriente tambien te trato de llebar...y...y...cuando fui porti estabas gritando mientras te movias, con fuerza=Comenso a llorrar=trate sacarte de ahy...y solo te podia ver con los ojos cerrados...trate y trate de sacarte el agua que abias tragado...y gracias...lo pude aser...abriste los ojos y me abrasaste...no lo recuerdas?...=No resivio respuesta= NO LO RECUERDAS?=dijo con lagrimas en los ojos=

=Todos tenian lagrimas en los ojos, tras escuchar esa historia, vieron al joven podian ver unas lagrimas que salian de los ojos que estando cerrados, salian pero no respondio=

Reinbow:Y DICES QUE NO ES TU MADRE=Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos=SOLO MIRALA Y DILE QUE NO ES TU MADRE=lo desafio=

Rarity:Te comprendemos que te cueste trabajo...Pero abre los ojos y mirala...=Dijo mientras lloraba=

=El joven no los abria, sus lagrimas seguian saliendo de sus ojos=

Apple Jack: Trata de cer comprensibo chico...=Dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro con el sombrero, para que no notaran sus lagrimas=

=Pinki no podia decir nada la historia de Zafire, la abia echo llorar demaciado y ni ablar de Flutter shy=

Luna:Una madre nunca te dara la espalda...Rechasaste a Zafire y le dijiste que no querias bolber a verla...Y mirala

aqui esta tratando de bolber a combenserte...=Dijo con tristesa=

Twiligth:Ella bolbera a intentar ablar con tigo si la buelbes a rechazar...y saves que lo ara...=dijo con un tono amable para el joven=

Candence:Alex...Abre tu corazon porfavor...Y ve a quien tienes enfrente...=le dijo su amiga=

Shining;=Ce aserco a Candence y le susurro=Dejemolos solos=Ella sintio=

=Candence con una seña les pido que tenian que salir de ahy, Las manes, Luna , Shining Y Candence salieron del lugar dejando a Zafire y al Joven solos. Zafire dejo de usar su magia, dejando en el suelo al joven quien todavia tenia los ojos cerrados, Zafire Aun lloraba era una tristesa que toda madre centiria al contar esa historia, pero ce podria decir que era la unica forma, de que el la escuchara y para que el supiera que ella era su madre=

Zafire:Alex...=Dijo tratando de calmarce=Siento averte dejado...Pero cuando supe que eras mi hijo...Mi corazon ce rompio...el pensar que perdi años de vida de mi hijo, tu graduacion...Cumpleaños...Tus conmemoraciones Militares...y no estar ahy...Solo me iso saver que tu ya no nececitabas una madre...PERDONAME ALEX, PERDONAME

=Dijo en lagrimas mientras cerraba los ojos=

=Ella llebo sus cascos a sus ojos mientras de ellos salian lagrimas, ella estaba desconsolada=

Zafire:PORFAVOR ALEX YO...=No termino la frase, cuando ella abrio los ojos pudo ver que Alex la abia abrasado y no cualquier abraso, en este abraso ce centia un calor que cualquier madre quisiera tener siempre, el calor de su hijo=

Joven:Yo siempre te necesite...=ce ceparo de ella=MAMÀ...=La bolbio a abrasar mientras ambos ce bobian un mar de lagrimas de felizidad=

=Nada les podia interrumpir ese momento, ambos podian bolber a estar juntos, y estabes nada los podia ceparar, ellos tenian miedo de separerce, ambos centian que sus propios corazones los inbadia un calor muy comodo para ambos, ni uno ni otro quiso desprenderce del abraso.=

Joven:Cuando me sacaste del lago...=Decia mientras lloraba=despues de que me viste abrir los ojos Recuerdas lo que tedije?

Zafire:Fue algo que me alivo...=Dijo mientras lloraba=

Joven:te dije...

Joven y Zafire:Mami donde esta mi barquito, quiero segir jugando...=Ellos rieron mientras recordaban ese momento=

=a tras de la puerta que conducia al jardin estaba meio abierta, obio estaban todos espiando desde ahy nadie ce iba aquedar con la duda de lo que sucedio.=

=cuando ambos ce tranquilisaron ce separaron, Alex podia ver los Ojos Azules de su madre, mientras que ella los ojos que le recuerdan a su padre=

Zafire:Alex...tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre...

Joven:Y tu la misma sonrisa que siempre...

Joven:solo quiero saver...que fue lo que te paso te bes tan...Cambiada=Dijo algo mas tranquilo=

Zafire:No te gusta como me veo?=Bolteo asia el=

Joven:No es eso...pero porque yo no cambie?...

Zafire:No es necesario saverlo...=Lo miro a los ojos=AHY HIJO=Lo abraso=

Escritor:Si quieren les puedo explicar porque...=No termino la frase=

Joven y Zafire:LARGATE DE AQUI=Gritaron=

Escritor:HUY PERDON=Desaparecio=

Joven:Me caga ese pendejo...=Dijo mientras abrasaba asu madre=

Zafire:Alejandro...

Joven:Bien tratare de mejorar mi forma de ablar...=susurro=Solo nos encontramos de nuevo y ya me quiere dar ordenes bonito reencuentro

=Zafire le dio un sape al Joven mientras solo podia resivirlo y no quejarse.=

Joven:Perdoname,por no creerte...=dijo triste mientras la abrasaba=

Zafire:No te culpo...savia que iba pasar eso

Joven:Saviendo que iba apasar, y no pensaste en algo mejor?=Dijo ceparandoce de ella=

Zafire:Que ubieras echo tu?

Joven:Em...bueno...yo...TU QUE UBIERAS ECHO SI ESTO NO UBIERA FUNSIONADO=ebadio la pregunta=

Zafire:Bolberia a intentar una y otra y otra ves... eso aria, asta combencerte...

Joven:Siempre fuiste algien determinada...Bamos al castilllo

Zafire:Deacuedo=Ce puso de pie=

Joven:Pero asme el favor de no comensar con=Trato de imitar la voz de su madre=Parate derecho, sientate bien,

no ables asi, alex comportate...

Zafire:=Algo roja=Cuando tengas hij...=recapasito=NONONONO, NO QUIERO SER ABUELA QUEDATE ASI=Dijo enojada=

Joven:=Lebanto a Zafire y dijo=Nunca cambies...=Le dio um beso en la mejilla=

Zafire:Claro que no...=Le debolbio el beso=Bamos... todavia tenemos que salir del laberinto...bueno al menos tu...=Abrio sus alas y salio bolando=NOS VEMOS EN LA CENA...NO LLEGES TARDE

Joven:NO ME DEJES AQUI SOLO, NO ES JUSTO.=Dijo enojado=

Zafire:CONSIDERALO , UNA VENGANSA POR LOQUE ME ISISTE=Ce fue=

Joven:culera...=Susurro=

Zafire:TE ESCUCHE

Joven:ESA ERA LA IDEAAA...Mis dias apartir de ahora ceran laaaaargos...=Miro al cielo=Grasias...

=Cuando llego ala puerta abrio, y solo le esperaba desifrar el laberinto,solo...sin alluda...nadie mas...=

Joven:Bueno siempre queda quemar el lugar=Saco un cerillo=Mejor no ... luego me quemo...=suspiro=No es nada si saliste de Europa, Italia y de Moscuw, saldras de esto...=Dijo con pose de victoria poniendo sus dos manos en su cintura=O talbes te quedes aqui asta que te encuentren...ÑEAA Lo que suseda primero

Fin del Capitulo

Mini historia del joven militar

Vemos a 15 soldados entre ellos el joven, estaban en un restauran elegante, todos con traje, no no no , node traje papas, traje refresco, de traje señores...FORMAL PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN...=

Soldado 1:Que quieren Cenar...

Soldado 5:No loce, que tal algo para todos...

Todos:PIZZA YEAAAAAAAA

=todos encargaron 20 cajas de pizza, con forme fueron acabando ce fueron iendo nuestro amigo Alex abia ido al baño y los demas no estaban cuando llego=

Camarero:Señor su cuenta...

Joven:Pero si todos iba...=bio que no abia nadie=bueno cuant...=bio la cuenta=2300 PEOS NO CHINGEN

Camarero:Estoi esperando

Joven:A si=me tio su mano a su bolsa=QUE CUANTO ERA=Saco la arma=

Camarero:2000 PESOS...

Joven:CUANTOOOOOO=DIJO AMENASANDOLO=

Camarero:NADA NADA LA CASA IMBITA

Joven:A bueno...=guardo el arma, y salio del restaurante feliz=

CHINGON NO... AUNQUE DESPUES

Vemos al chico asiendo lagartijas

Sarguento:COMO DICE

Joven:NO AMENASARE AL CIVIL...POR QUE SOI UN INSECTO VIL...`COMO EL SARGUENTO UN JOTIN


	12. Plantada

CHA, LALALA, CHA LALALA, EL CAPITULO DE HOY SEÑORES Y SEÑORITAS LES PRESENTO:

Plantada con sangre...

=Vemos al joven tratar de salir de salir del inmenso laverinto y lo malo de todo esque ce empeso a oscureser, el joven enpeso desesperadamente a buscar la salida, corria de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, pero no encontraba la salida, al poco rato esto lo arto al tal grado de exasperarce o enojarce como dejo Lin que el ce ponia asi

fasilmente, ella tenia rason con eso, el joven vio al astro de la luna salir y solo dijo...=

Joven:QUE CHINGE A SU MADRE EL QUE AHYGA CREADO ESTE ESTUPIDO LAVERINTOOOO.=Exclamo=

=El joven empeso a correr en linea recta, atrabesando los arbustos, los arbustos no le iban a dejar esto fasil, pero el joven una bes mas demostro que la fuerza bruta en ocasiones te ace ganar, el logro salir del laberintopero con rasguños en todo el cuerpo,la playera que el llebaba estaba algo rota, el joven lebanto los brasos y exclamo=

Joven:AJAAA, AHUEVOOO QUIEN SOI...ALEX AAAAAA, EL MEJOR EL MEJOR.

=Al poco rato su emosion de aber salido ce tranformo en una de terror=

Joven:AHY NOOOOO,=vio la playera=La rarita me va a matar=dijo asustado=que agooo...=penso un momento astaque=mejor le digo, de este modo no ce enojara, despues de todo el tiempo que la conosco, ella es una dama de admirar no porla moda, si no por otras cosas

=20 minutos despues en el cuarto de Rarity=

Rarity:QUE ISISTE QUEEEEEEEEEEE?=Exclamo mientras con su magia le abentaba abarias cosas=

Joven:=dijo mientras las esquibaba=PERDONAME...ESE LABERINTO ME...DESESPERO Y...AAAA DEJA DE VENTARME COSAS...

Rarity:ES PERABA POR LO MENOS QUE SUPIERAS APRESIAR ESTOOO

Joven:PERDON, PERO NO ME IBA AQUEDAR AHY TODA LA NOCHE QUE ABURRIDO=Dijo en defensa sulla=

=Rarity respiro profundamente barias beses=

Rarity:=Mas calmada dijo=Esta bien, despues de todo solo lo isiste sin pensar verdad?

Joven:EEE SIIII...Sin pensar eso es=Dijo nervioso el savia que la ropa amortiguaria los arañasos de los arbustos=

Rarity:Bueno, pruebate este nuevo lo ise igual como te dije es solo de momento, y ya que estas aqui te tomare las medidas para un mejor traje te parece?

Joven:Si porque no(A no aiqueser mal negados, no todos los dias me regalan ropa)=Esos son nuestros pensamientos cuando nos regalan algo admitanlo=

Rarity:=Dijo con emocion=FANTASTICO.

=Ella con su magia levito una sinta metrica y empeso a sacar las medidas, brasos, cuello, piernas, cintura, todooo,luego de unos minutos=

Rarity:Listo, a porsierto me pidio Lin que te diera tu traje=Le entrego una pequeña bolsa donde estaba su traje de militar limpio, y oliendo a un aroma a flores algo que lo iso pensar(A NO MAMES UBIERAN USADO OTRO SUABITEL)penso el joven=

Joven:Grasias...=dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa=Entonses cuando tendras el traje que aras para mi?

Rarity:Eso cera sorpresa niñito...=Dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa=

Joven:AAAAA DIME DIME=Como todo niño queriendo algo=

Rarity:NO a hora si me disculpas tengo que prepararme para la cena...=dijo empujandolo ala puerta=

Joven:Pero si te bes bonita no ase falta que=lo saco de la abitacion, cerrando la puesta=Tepongas otra cosa=dijo susurrando=

=Mientrasn en el cuarto=

Rarity:CRE QUE ME VEO LINDAAAAAAAA=Dijo feliz mientras ce ponia roja=

=Afuera del cuarto=

=el joven suspiro=

Joven:Bueno... tu mi amigito te extrañabaaaa=dijo al traje como si este le entendiera=Bamos a ponerte tus respectibas insignias, me vere chingon y me sentire chingon y me veran chingon y...=Mientras decia esto caminaba pero choco con algo que lo iso trompesar=

=El joven callo al suelo, pero cuando abrio los ojos pudo ver contra que avia chocado, no era un objeto y mucho menos, abia chocado con un pedestal del lugar, era una Alicornio conosida para el quien estaba al igual que el en el suelo=

Joven;Per...Perdon Celeste...=Dijo con pena=

=Guardia pegaso que pasaba por afuera del castillo vio por la ventana y grito=

Guardia:CELESTIAAAAA IDIOTAAA

Joven:sisi Perdon Celestia no te vi...perdon=Trato de alludarla a lebantarla , ella asepto cuando ce pusieron de pie el joben recordo lo sucedido con Lin y White Shield=WOW... della bu...

Celestia:wow? =pregunto=porque esa exprecion?

Joven:no no nada...Estas bien no era mi intencion...

Celestia:Tranquilo, solo fue un accidente.=Dijo con voz calmada=

Joven:Si...a donde te dirijias?

Celestia:Mi hermana queria ablar con migo de algo, que ocurrio esta tarde, asique ire aber de que se trata=

Joven:=Susurro=(ora si es literal)...Bieja Chismosa...=piensen esto=

Celestia:Que dijiste?=Pregunto dudosa=

Joven:Que, espero y nos podamos ver mas al rato en tu cuarto...

Celestia:Claro, nos veremos ahy...=Ce alejo de el=Nos vemos.

Joven:Adios...

=El continuo su camino, para llegar asu abitacion, los guardias que se supone que devian acompañarlo no estaban shining armor les dijo que no era necesario, en cuanto a la mucama, desde que shield y ella estan juntos olbido por completo que tenia que estar con el joven alludandolo...pero justo cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, el joven ce detubo en seco recordando, lo sucedido con El y celestia...(Coincidencia si solo eso)Fue lo unico que penso para abrir la puerta, y entrar a tomar un baño decente...ce desbistio, llego a al baño y bolbio a recordar lo sucedido(Pero y si no lo fue...Digo aqui todo pasa como en las novelas...(pero...ella...si como de seguro usted tiene una fila GIGAAAAAANTEEE PERO GIGAAANTE de pretendientes...)=El joven dejo de lado esos pensamientos y ce metio ala gran tina de agua caliente=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DEL CASTILLO O PALACIO COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR

=Vemos a nuestras amigas Mane 6 con zafire=

Twiligth:NO ESPERABA ESO=Dijo feliz

Apple jack:Si el te dijo que siempre te ocupaba.

Zafire:Muchas grasias por alludarme...en especial a ti Twiligth...=Dijo amablemente=

Twiligth:Para que son las amigas...

=ce escucho una bos conosida a lo lejos=

Joven:DE ESTORBOOOO Y DE NADA SON UNOS TRAISIONEROS QUE TE ASEN PAGAR LAS CUENTAS DE ELLOS=Dijo recordando que el casi tubo que pagar 2300 pesos de pizza=

Zafire:ALEX QUE TE DIJEEE

Joven:QUE TE LIJEEEE?

=Todos ce llebaron una pesuña a la cara por el comentario del joven pero sigieron con su combersacion=

Fluttershy:En tonses...el...no bolbera a estar solo verdad?

Zafire:No estabes estare ciempre con el...Ya perdi bastante de su vida...no soportaria perderme otra cosa=dijo algo triste=

Pinki:No estes triste, eso no es bueno recuerda que si te pones triste todos no ponemos tristes y entonces tendria que esforsarme por aserlos centir mejor y...=No termino la frace uando un casco amarillo tapo la boca de la poni=

Reinbow dash:Si ese largirucho te ubiera negado de nuevo, le bolaba los dientes que tiene=dijo golpeando sus cascos=

=Alo lejos la misma voz del joven=

Joven:MARIMACHAAAAAAAAA

Zafire:ALEX=Exclamo=

Joven:YA SE YA SE...PERO LO ES Y LO SAVES

=El tenia rason todos en la abitacion savian que tenia razon=

Twiligth:Tiene buen pulmon...

Zafire:Dejando eso de lado, les buelbo a agradecer...

Rarity:Pierde cuidado, el necesitaba encontrar a su madre y tu estar con el... ce ara tarde para ir a cenar...

=Todas asintieron con la cabeza ella tenia rason, asi que ce dirijieron al comedor=

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio o castillo como lo quieran llamar

=Vemos al joven que estaba saliendo de bañarce, el pudo bolber a ponerce su traje que tanto le gustaba, al igual que llebar las insignias y el arma que no bolberia estar ahy...solo le faltaban los zapatos y listo pero al poco rato la puerta sono=

Joven:A DELANTE=Dijo mientras ce ponia los zapatos=

?:Em hola...Alex

=El joven lebanto la mirada, y vio a su amiga Lin=

Joven:Hola lin que ocurre=dijo feliz por bolberla aver=pense que ya no brendias...

Lin:=Dijo algo triste=Pudiera ablar con tigo?

Joven:Si ven sientate...=Dijo moviendoce para acerle un espacio=

=Ella ce aserco a el, el joven la cargo para centarla al lado sullo=

Joven:Cuentale a tu amigito que te pasa...=Dijo de buena gana=

Lin:Beras, aller en la noche...estabamos shield y yo, caminando por el parque de canterlot...el me dijo que tenia que ir a casa temprano... asi que solo me llebo de buelta a mi casa...=ce enpeso a poner triste=y siendo cinsera... no tenia un buen precentimiento, asi que lo segi pero en bes de dirijirce a su casa, ce dirijio al parque, estaba confundida...asi que lo segi con mas cuidado, al poco rato vi que una pegaso ce le aserco...=cele llenaron los ojos de lagrimas=y...y el y la pegaso ce besaron en la mejilla...despues ce abrasaron y le dio un pequeño regalo...=Dijo llorando=PORQUE MI ISO ESTO=Dijo mientras ce recostaba en las piernas del joven llorando=

=Esto al joven lo iso ponerce triste y a la bes furioso, que una mujer te engañe con otro... para los hombres es algo que no aceptamos y que asemos...Buscamos a otra, nos ponemos asta la cabesa de alcohol, nos agarramos viejas, asemos cosas que nisiquiera pensabamos haser(SI O SI CABRONES NO ME MIENTAN E TENIDO YO UN CHINGO DE NOVIAS COMO 2 PARA SER ESACTOS), bueno me desvie,en cambio con las mujeres... a ellas es como si las estubieras matando, como si les clabaras una espada tras otra en el pecho, ellas tienen mas centimientos que los hombres...y Lin lo demostraba ella estaba llorando y le explicaba su amigo que fue loque paso=

Joven:Lin...em...noce que decirte...El te traisiono, y tu no isiste nada?

Lin:QUE ESPERABAS QUE ISIERA=Lebanto su mirada para verlo=EL SOLO ME ENGAÑABA CON OTRAAAA, MIENTRAS QUE YO LE ASIA LA VIDA COLOR DE ROSA Y EL ME PAGA CON OTRA MONEDA.

Joven:=Puso su mano sobre su crin=Tranquila=La acaricio=Podemos solucionar esto...

Lin:NO QUIERO SOLUCIONARLO, SI ASI EL QUIERE JUGAR BIEN, YO NO SOI SU JUGETE=Dijo furiosa=

Joven:=bolbio a acariciar su crin=Aber relajare y respira lentamente

Lin:COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE SI EL ME FUE INFIEL.

Joven:=La miro a los ojos y le dijo=Uno...Dos...

=Ella frustrada, lo miro tambien pero ella tambien comenso a contar y respirar=

Joven y Lin:Nueve...Diez...=Lin suspiro pesadamente=

Joven:Estas mejor?

Lin:No mucho...=Dijo viendo al suelo=

Joven:Aver=Tomo su cara y la subio para que viera la de el=Onde esta la Lin que conosco? Tu no eres la Lin que yo conosi por primera ves...

Lin:Esque...

Joven:Lin trata de ver mas alla de solo el engaño...y la infedelidad...

Lin:COMO QUIERES QUE VEA MAS ALLA, QUE SON AMANTES O PEOR A UN QUE ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS

Joven:Y dises que yo me exaspero con fasilidad...jajajaja...Extrañaba la ironia...=Rio por un momento=Mirate...Tu no eres asi, si lo quieres de verdad, abla con el y dile lo que viste.

Lin:No, evisto sufisiente y no lo are=dijo cruzandoce de brasos/cascos y mirando a otro lado=

Joven:AWWW=dijo en tono dulce=Mira como te enojas...

Lin:NO ESTOI DE BUENAS

Joven:Que lastima...=El joven la tomo de la sintura y la cargo=

Lin EHY QUE ASES=ce quejo=

Joven:Bamos a ver a un amigo mio y quiero que me acompañes

=El joven salio del cuarto, con el bulto en tre sus brasos, ella ce movia constantemente,ella no queria ir a ver el Macho desgrasiado que la traisiono, pero un amigo te alluda simpre, y el no iba a dejar a su amiga que el antes queria enamorar, para verla sufrir por culpa de otro=

Joven:Deja de moverte...=Dijo mientras ponia una mano ensima de sus pesuñas=

Lin:NO ASTA QUE ME SUELTES...AMAAAAAAA=Dijo gritando=

=Los guardias en barias ocasiones lo detubieron pero les explico que ella tenia que aser unas coasa que eran de urgentia para el joven y ella ce negaba, y por cer mucama tenia que alludarlo=

Joven:No sabran=Trato de calmarla=YA BASTAA...Donde encuentro a Shield?

Guardia Pegaso:Esta en el obserbatorio con Fire asiendo su rutina...

Joven:Grasi...=Resivio un golpe de la pesuña de lin=AAAA que mala eee=Dijo mientras la veia=

Lin SUELTAME

Joven:em...NO...

=El joven tomo rumbo asia el obserbatorio, lin segia moviendoce sin dejar de patalear, el joven ya perdio la pasiencia y dejo=

Joven:AVER NIÑA BASTA, TE PRETENDO ALLUDAR Y TU NOMAS NO COPERAS TE BAS A CALMAR?

=Lin ce asusto ante las palabras del joven, ella solo asintio, el nunca le abia gritado, al poco rato ce escucha una vos detras del joven=

?:NO LE GRITES.

Joven:E...=Bolteo a ver quien era=SHIELD QUE BUENO QUE TE...=Un rallo lo abia golpeado en el pecho se escucho el impacto un BANG, Fuerte cuando choco en el pecho del joven=

Shield:NUNCA LE GRITES A MI NOVIA=Dijo furioso=

=Lin escucho eso, su novia, ella aun estaba enojada por loque avia susedido=

Shield:No te iso nad...=No termino la frase=

=Lin abia golpeado asu Novio...por asi decirlo=

Shield:Pero...porque?=Dijo timido=

Lin:Por lo que le isiste...el solo queria alludarme

Shield:ALLUDARTE, NO VISTE COMO TE GRITO

Lin:Porque me le merecia y el tenia rason

Shield:No entiendo?=Dijo comfundido=

Lin:A que te importa...=Le dio la espalda para dirijirce asia alex=

Shield:Espera...es por lo de añoche...cierto=ce detubo Lin derrepente=

Lin:Tu no me quieres...=Dijo triste mientras ce asercaba a Alex=

Shield:Me conto que nos estabas vigilando, ella te vio

Lin:Y porque no te bas con ella...=Dijo fríamente=

Shield:No podria estar con ella...=Ce aserco a Lin=

Lin:y porque no=Bolteo a verlo=

Shield:Porque ella es mi hermana y solo vino a Cantarlot de visita...le dieron vacaciones desde Clausdale y quiso venir a qui, a pasar las.

=Las palabras de Shield la dejaron sin palabras todo este tiempo, penso que era otra poni que el queria,pero no=

Lin:White...yo...PERDON=Corrio acia el abrasondolo=

Shield:tranquila estubiera igual que tu si te biera asi con otro...

=Ambos ce abrasaron, dejando de lado lo que ocurrio con el joven, solo estaban ellos al poco rato de bolber a estar juntos=

Shield:Prometeme que siempre, ablaras conmigo si no tesientes segura de algo...=Le dijo suabemente=

Lin:y tu prometeme no estar con otra...

=Ambos ce bieron detenidamente, ambos al mismo tiempo dijieron=si mi amor=sus bocas ce asercaron,lentamente una contra la otra uniendoce en un beso, que no duro mucho cuando cintieron algo humedo por debajo de ellos=

Lin:Pero que es...=Vio lo que estaba pisando=SANGREEEEE

=Lin bolteo a ver a su amigo, que debajo de el escurria sangre y demaciada...=

Lin:tenemos que llebarlo ala enfermeria...

Shield:EEE...USTEDES ALLUDENME =Le dijo a otros guardias que pasaban=TENEMOS QUE LLEBARLO A LA ENFERMERIA=

=Todos lo empesaron a cargar=

Guardia3:AHY SI QUE PESA...

Guardia1:QUE COMERA?

Todos:CARNE...JAJAJAJA=Todos rieron puesto que eso solo era broma=

=llegaron a la enfermeria,con gran alivio en sus rostros pero la pregunta era porque sangraba, shield uso un rallo solo para alejarlo de Lin y no mas=

Lin:DOCTOR ALLUDENOS=Dijo desesperada=

=El doctor y con alluda de los guardias y las enfermeras lo pusieron en una camilla=

Doctor:No tengo experiencia con este tipo de pasientes...pero solo podemos improvisar, vamos enfermeras=5 de ellas lo alludaron a llebar al joven al cuarto de operaciones=

Lin:PORQUE LE ISISTE ESO=Dijo furiosa=

Shield:Solo fue un echiso basico solo para alejarlo de ti, y no mas yo no queria lastimarlo telo juro

=Los demas guardias estaban ahy y esa discusion los ponia algo incomodos=

Lin:PERO NO ERA NECESARIO QUE LO GOLPERAS CON TANTA IRA

Shield:QUE QUERIAS QUE ISIERA, NO SOPORTE QUE TE GRITARA

=Los guardias para entonces ce abian ido para ellos no era de su incumbencia meterce en combersaciones ajenas.

(bien por ellos)La noche solo pasaba, y al igual que la cena=

Zafire:Porque no a llegado?

Candence:=Le susurro=De seguro conosio a su chica ideal despues de todo jijiji...=Bromeo=

Zafire:Tengo un mal precentimiento Candence...y no me gusta para nada...

Luna:Tranquila, de seguro andara por ahy con los guardias y la mucama Lin...

Pinki:Y SI NO ESTARA CON DISCORD ELLOS DOS CE ISIERON BUENOS AMIGOS...aunque no es justo que el no aiga querido que yo fuera su amiga pero no importa siempre tengo la esperansa que seremos amigos...=dijo con esperansa=

=Alo lejos una bos que probenia de quirofano=

Joven:NUNCA SERE AMIGO DE UNA LOCAAAAAA

Pinki:QUE QUIERES UNA COCAAAAAAAA? AQUI NO EXISTEN

Luna:WOW que buen pulmon=Dijo sorprendida=

=En el quirofano=

Doctor:Como es posible que grite asi...ni si quiera Luna ganaria en el grito que pego el

Enfermara:Misterios de la vida...continue...

Doctor:Tiene algo adentro...=Trato de jalar con unas pinsas=YA ESTA era esto...pero que es esto=Vio una bala=

=Esacto señores si lo dedujieron son a hora mas inteligentes que un cientifico, Shield al usar su echiso el rallo

impacto en su pecho asiendo que el arma que llebaba ce disparara, y pegara sercas del pulmon.=

=Las horas pasaron, ya era media noche y una persona en especial esperaba por el joven Alex=

=Podemos ver a la princesa celestia, estaba centada en una silla con una mesa, esperando que nuestro joven amigo

llegara...pero eso no sera realidad para ella...=

Celestia:Todos son iguales sin ecepcion...=Apago las velas de su cuarto para dirijirce a su cama con gran tristesa

porque el joven no llego a aquella ``cita´´...=

Fin de cap:

Mini historia del joven militar

SEGIMOS CON LAS AMENASAS...

Vemos al joven junto con otros de sus compañeros entrar a una cantina, ya eran pasadas de las 3 de la mañana,asi que todos tenian que pagar su cuenta, estabes el joven solo tenia que pagar lo sullo,Para desgrasia de el, nunca le gustaba salir sin dinero, pero estabes si salio sin mucho y nunca le agradaba que todos lo vieran con lastima=

Cantinero:Son 300 pesos de lo sullo

Joven:Aqui tiene mi estimado cantinero...=Le dio el dinero=

Cantinero:A qui tiene su cambio

Joven:EHY QUE PASO COMPADRE ME DISTE MAL EL CAMBIO YO TE PAGE CON UN BILLETE DE 500 PESOS

Cantinero:Eran dos de docientos

Joven:ERA DE QUINIENTOS

Cantinero:No eran de docientos

Joven=Saco el arma y le apunto=ERA DE QUIIIINIIIIENTOOOS

Cantinero:Esta bien esta biene Era de...era de quienien...de A MIL=Dijo nervioso=

Joven:Esta jente no queriendome rovar uno de mis billetes de quinientos...jeje


	13. Clases de amor

AAAALO SEÑORES ES...NO TENGO IDEA EN QUE DIA ESTEN LEYENDO ESTE ASIQUE EMPESEMOS...NOS QUEDAMOS CON EL JOVEN EN LA ENFERMERIA DEL PALACIO O DEL CASTILLO COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR Y UNA ALICORNIO FURIOSA PORQUE EL NO PUDO LLEGAR A LA PEQUEÑA CITA...COMENSEMOOOS...U UNA MONEDA...=LA RECOGI=COMENSEMOS ORASI...EL CAPITULO DE HOY:

Tu amor me importa.

=era de dia, y nuestros amigos Shield y Lin ce quedaron toda la noche, para esperar que su amigo despertara,Shield tenia una exprecion de tristesa al igual que Lin, despues de todo no savia que fue lo que paso, pero eso lo averiguarian despues, eran las 7:09 A.M. cuando un doctor aparecio:era un terreste ,era verde de pelaje, azul de crin, verde sus ojos y de cuite marck una pluma y un pergamino=

Doctor:Su amigo desperto, pueden pasar a verlo...

=ellos algo cansados ce emocionaron, despues de horas podran verlo=

Doctor:Solo traten de no estresarlo o aran que su erida sangre...esta vien?...por cierto, deve descansar asique porfavor no ce tarden mucho=Dijo dudoso=

=Ellos asintieron y el doctor ce fue del lugar, ellos entraron a la abitacion y podian ver a su amigo con los ojos aviertos, algo rojos, pues ce acababa de despertar, ce asercaron a su amigo esperando que este completamente bien, pero los detubo un extraña cosa que estaba en la mesa de alado, era la beretta del joven con su arnes, ellos no le prestaron mas tencion y fueron a ver a su amigo=

Lin:Te encuentras bien?=Dijo Preocupada=

Joven:Si grasias...

Shield:Perdoname no queria lastimarte=Dijo algo cavisbajo=

Joven:Tranquilo aria lo mismo que tu si viera a algien gritarle a mi novia=Dijo mientras lo miraba=

Shield:Deveras?=Lo miro le vantando una seja=

Joven:De echo lo ubiera dejado en el hospital como tu a mi...Pero que mas da e salido de peores situaciones...

=El joven ce empeso a lebantar de la cama, llebaba sus pantalones, calsetines y el resto en una silla al lado de el, tomo el arnes lo coloco y empeso a abansar=

Lin:NO =dijo mientras le ponia las pesuñas en su pecho=Tienes que descansar=Dijo tratando de no aser mucha fuersa para no lastimarlo=

Joven:A tranquila, si estubiera todavia en la milicia de seguro me abrian corrido de la cama, ace mas de cuatro horas.

Shield:Pero no estas en ese lugar, descansa, el doctor lo recomendo, ademas deves tratar de no estresarte

=dijo alludano a Lin poniendo sus pesuñas en el pecho del joven para evitar que ce lebantara=

Joven:A ya, no soi un Niño, vean=El aparto las pesuñas de ambos, fue a la silla ce puso el restro del traje y fuga= Ven no nesecito descansar...

=Ellos miraban asu amigo asia arraba, como abia dicho no ocupaba descansar, estaba como nuevo pero ce devia aque siempre, los militares cuando uno estaba erido: benda, puntadas y de nuebo a la accion era asi de simple=

Lin:Porfavor Alex descansa, no nos agas rogar=Dijo en tono dulce=

Joven:Odiaria verlos aser eso asique mejor me voi=Dicho esto fue directo a la puerta=

Shield:Estabien pero si tienes una recaida, no nos aremos responsables.

Joven:Si si...

=Abrio la puerta y salio de la enfermeria despidiendoce de el doctor que lo alludo=

Lin:Tenemos que decirle alos demas de lo que paso...

Shield:No podriamos dejarlo en secreto?=Dijo tratando de combenserla=

Lin:CLARO QUE NO, porlo menos devemos decir lo que paso para que esten un poco atentos con el...

Shield:Esta bien=La miro un momento=Te ves tan linda cuando te preocupas...

=Lin ce sonrojo y empeso a acaminar, shield de inmediato tomo lugar al lado de ella mientras caminaban=

=Nuestro amigo ce dirijia al Comedor, para desgrasia sulla no abia nadie puesto que era demaciado temprano, pero un recuerdo inbadio su mente=

Flash back

=Vemos a muchos cadetes en el comdor y un sargento en medio del lugar=

Sargento:MUY BIEN SEÑORES AQUI NO AHY CHEF DE PRIMERA, SON SOLO USTEDES Y SUS MANOS PARA PREPARAR SUS PROPIOS ALIMENTOS...CINCO DE USTEDES AL DIA CE TURNARAN PARA ASER LA COMIDA

ENTENDIERON

Todos:SI SEÑOR

Sargento:Bien, y NO ME IMPORTA QUE LA COMIDA CEPA ORRIBLE, MIENTRAS CEA COMESTIBLE ESO BASTA

=Salio del comedor=

=Muchos de ellos no savian cosinar pero, la practica ase al maestro, fueron meses de comida mala, ya como al sexto mes la comida empeso a mejorar, para todos, eso era un logro, algo que atodos les gustaba era la Sopa de arros, era para todos la mejor, en carnes solo el caldo de Pollo que preparaba en ocasiones el Sargento que lo asia cuando andaba de buenas, en verduras y frutas, solo las tomas...nadie tomaba verduras alo mucho frutas... Todos sin esepcion aprendieron a cosinar Sopa de arros incluyendo a nuestro joven amigo no era difisil despues de todo...Una comida, rapida, deliciosa,fasil de aser y como dijo el sargento...COMESTIBLE...=

Fin del Flash back

=El joven entro a una puerta que estaba el lado del comedor, al entrar pudo ver a barios ponis...Pegasos, terrestres,

unicornios y el...todos lo vieron fijamente pensando:

1:Que querra este?

2:Para que entro?

3:Que guapo...

bueno eso no... fue idea del Narrador...Continuemos...El joven entro a la cosina sin saludar, el respetaba mucho el ``si no me saludas para que te saludo?´´ce aserco en medio de todo y una poni terrestre con un sombrero de cheff algo grande le dijo=

Chef:En que puedo alludarlo=dijo mirandolo=

Joven:Bueno seria algo descortes de mi parte pedirles que isieran algo solo para mi...

Chef:Solo servibos rasiones para todos no solo para uno...

Joven:Por eso...asique me preguntaba si pudieses prestarme tu hermosa cosina...si no es mucho pedir,solo por unos minutos para preparar algo=Dijo mientras la veia a los ojos=

Chef:Tenemos que preparar el desalluno...=El joven ce dio la buelta y comenso a salir=Pero=paro el joven y la miro con esperanza=pero si gustas puedes cosinar tu comida, mientras nosotros preparamos el almuerso...digo despues de todo, no tiene nada de malo ver que clase de comida sirven de donde vienes...=Dijo con interes de ver que clase de comida prepararia el joven=

=El con mas entusiasmo ce dirijio a la mesa, uno de los Cosineros le ofresio un mandil, para que no ce ensusiara=

Joven:Paresco un niño en quinder con esto...=Dijo mientras veia el mandil=

Cosinero:No te gustaria que te ensusiaras verdad?

Joven:Tienes rason...Pero paresco CRIO=Dijo en voz alta=

Cosinero:No seas nena y dime que ocupas para tu platiyo

=ese cosinero le alludaria a preparar su comida, pero el joven solo ce limito a pedirle arroz, jitomate, cebolla, ajo, agua en un recipiente, sal y el estaba apunto de pedirle carne asta que penso en mejor decirle que le diera,un poco de espesias diferentes, el tenia que ver como remplasar el consume de pollo y el norsuisa...bueno nose como ustedes le digan yo les digo asi...todos en la cosina dejaron lo que andaban asiendo y vieron al joven como tomaba el cuchillo, en movimientos rapidos y sin pausa rebanaba el jitomate y la cebolla, poniendolos en un recipiente con el arros algo frito, ellos tenian sierta curiosidad por la preparacion de ese platillo despues de todo solo serbian cosas, de un gurmet, pero aprender otras cosas es como si le dijieras a Twiligth:HOLA te quiero enseñar todo aserca de mi mundo que me dises?, obio ella querra aprender, pero bueno, el ya tenia molido el ajo jitomate y la cebolla, usando las especias que el cosinero le dio trato de saborear como quedaria...una tras otra especia fue combinando, muchos creian que estaba improbisando,pero eso no les importo, solo bieron que el joven tomo el recipiente le puso una tapa arriba y ala estufa=

Joven:Y solo tenemos que esperar fasil y rapido...

=Cuando vieron que solo era cuestion de esperar, ellos bolbieron apreparar el almuerzo, pasaron unos 10 minutos, el joven rebiso el recipiente, y su almuerso estaba listo, pero no savia a que iba a saver con los condimentos que le puso, pero como una bes dijo su abuelo paterno:CON AMBRE TODOS NOS BOLBEMOS CHEFS=Y el tenia rason, el joven llebo el resipiente a la mesa principal de la cosina y muchos ce asercaron mas que nadie la Chef prinsipal, la terrestre=

Joven:Aber como salio.

=Destapo el resipiente y una cortina de humo salio de el, desprendia un olor que aria que todos los que estaban, en ese lugar peliaran por la comida, pero ellos tenian que controlarce era la comida del joven despues de todo=

Joven:Que le parece señorita, no gusta probarlo?

= A la cheff ce le asia agua la boca con solo olerlo, el joven le pidio a uno de los de ahy que le trajiera un plato, para cerbirle a la pequeña dama, al poco rato lo trajo junto con una cuchara=

Joven:Vea que le parece...=Le entrego el plato con la cuchara=

=Ella tomo porte de la sopa, usando la cuchara tomo el primer bocado, almenos para ella=

Chef:Nada mal chico...=Ce llebo otra cucharada a la boca=eswtoweswtawbuenow=Dijo con la boca llena=

Joven:owww, lo dice por cortecia...=Dijo apenado=

Chef:CHICOS TIENEN QUE PROBARLO

=Y como dice el dicho ``el que agandalla no batalla´´, todos incluyendo el chico tomaron platos, y fueron tras el pobre resipiente, todos tomaron partes iguales gracias a un semental que alludo a la reparticion, al joven le sirvieron mas, despues de todo su idea, su comida y su altura...Todos centados en el piso como niños pequeños almorsaban olbidandoce del almuerzo real que tenian que preparar cada dia, solo les importaba comer ese bocadillo que iso el joven, al cabo de 20 minutos, todos algo satisfechos, pos no era mucho pero era delisioso, la chef pidio=

Chef:Tienes que pasarme la receta, esto estaba delicioso...=dijo mientras ce limpiaba la boca=

Joven:oye con ambre todo es bueno, lo mas ceguro era te ustedes todavia no almarsaban, era por eso que les gusto.

=El tenia razon ninguno de ellos abia almorzado, Todos ce lebantan temprano para preparar el almuerzo pero almuerzan cuando las princesas acaban de almorzar, Comen cuando ellas terminan de comer y Cenan cuando ellas terminan.=

Chef:De echo...mi padre siempre me decia lo mismo, con ambre todo es bueno...

Joven:Bueno fue un plaser almorsar con ustedes...=Ce lebanto=

Chef:Oye pasame la receta noseas malo=Dijo poniendo una cara tierna con las orejas acia atras=

Joven:Me gustaria pero tengo que areglar un asunto con algien en especial...pero te prometo que te enseñare...que me dices?

Chef:Te estare esperando...

=El joven mas satisfecho por un almuerzo decente sin tantas berduras era algo que a el le gustaba, pero paso algo que no era bueno para el, cuando salio de la cosina, el comedor estaba LLENO de nuestras personas favoritas... Podiamos ver a todos centados en las sillas, la unica que retiro la mirada fue celestia quien estaba algo enojada por lo sucedido aller, pero todos los demas ce preguntaban, que asia en la cosina...el joven algo nervioso camino asia la puerta para salir, pero lo detuno algien en especial=

Zafire:No te quedaras a almorzar?

=El estaba apunto de salir por la puerta, ademas era mal educado desir que:si lla almorce junto con los cosineros=

Joven:Bueno...tengo que aser unas cosas, JEJE...=DIjo nervioso=

Apple bloom:Que cosas?=Dijo con interes=

Joven:Bueno areee...=El joven abrio la puerta de golpe y salio sin siquiera desir adios=

Reinbow dash:Pero que le pasa ahora?

Flutter shy:De seguro iria con discord...

Apple jack:Esos dos siempre estan juntos, la pregunta es que aran ellos?

=Todos intercambiaban miradas, esperando saver si algien conosia la respuesta, pero al poco rato no pudieron saver, unos meseros aparecieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entregaron los platillos y ce disponian a irce pero esto tomo por sorpresa a las princesas, ellos casi siempre estaban con una cara seria, y este dia no... ademas vieron al joven salir de la cocina=

Luna:Disculpen, pero ora porque de tan buen humor?

Mesero:Bueno...Su joven imvitado bino ala cosina, al parecer el queria preparar su propia comida, la chef lo permitio, y bueno todos teniamos curiosidad,por saver que tipos de alimentos preparaban de donde venia, asique cuando termino, el nos ofresio un poco de su comida y dejeme decirle que estubo deliciosa...=Dijo mientras un hilo de saliba escurria por su boca=

Twiligth=Pensaba=(Porque todos menos yo llegan a saver algo candence y shining tubieron la oportunidad de saver algo, y ahora los cosineron, quien mas falta para que me diga ami algo?)

Luna:Balla, entonses save tambien cosinar?

Mesero:Ciendo sinsero, todos pensamos que masvien estaba improbisando...abia dicho algo que, Cuando ahy ambre todo es bueno...

=Celestia parecia indiferente, ella prestaba atencion a lo que decia el mesero, pero no pregunto nada sobre el, ella no queria aparentar algo asia los precentes=

Celestia:Bueno, les parece si comensamos a almorsar?

=Todos asintieron con la cabesa, y empesaron a almorsar, Las CMC estaban algo apuradas en deborar su comida, ellas querian saver algo desde que conosieron al joven, asique le preguntaron a las demas=

Scootaloo:hoigan creen que el tenga una cuitimark?

=Amuchos tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, pero tenia algo de rason, ninguno avia bisto una cuitimark en el joven por la ropa que siempre lleba=

Rarity:Es sierto nunca pude ver eso, supongo que por la ropa que siempre lleba.

Sweetibell:Como creen que sea, solo piensenlo, el fue un soldado sopongo que tendra que ver con eso.=Dijo feliz=

=Zafire, tenia que responder puesto que los humanos nunca tienen Cuitimark, en ella yasia un sentimiento que tendia toda madre si un hijo tiene una marca=

Twiligth:quien save despues de todo, si es bueno dibujando y cosinando, ceria de otra cosa no creen?

Apple jack:En eso tienes rason nadie puede tener dos cuitimarck bueno, salbo por algien que intento algo en la casa de Zecora verdad Apple bloom=Dijo puesto porloque paso con la biruela cuiti=

Apple bloom:Ya abia dicho que lo sentia, estaba desesperada por consegirla, cualquiera de ustedes aria lo mismo

=La mente de los niños es tan abierta...=

Zafire:Bueno...siendoles sincera, los humanos no tienen cuitimark.

=Todos quedaron biendola, como era posible eso pensaban=

Reinbow dash:ESPERA, quieres decir que el solo save aser eso y ya que no nesesitan ser buenos solo en una cosa espesifica?

Candence:Si es cierto lo que dises, solo piensen lo que arian todos, digo el limite es el cielo.

Twiligth:En tonses que otras cosas sabra aser?

Zafire:No es solo que los humanos no tienen cuitimark, cualquier humano sabria cosinar, dibujar,ser politico(cualquier pendejo, hola a todos los politocos y a los presidentes),Embajador, cualquier cosa podria ser(Ahora mi pregunta es porque no escojio otra carrera enves de ser soldado...)

Shining:En tonses si un humano es bueno en algo no nesecita una cuitimark para segir siendo mejor en algo mas?

Zafire:No me malentiendas, pueden aser cualquier cosa asta ir al espasio...=Susurro=Creo que able de mas...

=Todos quedaron boquiabierta, ellos podian ir al espacio sin nesecidad de alas, algo que los dejo en shok=

Luna:Entonses an logrado pisar la luna?=Dijo con interes y felizidad=

Zafire:Creo que ire a buscarlo...Compermiso=Con miedo por aber ablado de mas uso el cuerno para desaparecer del lugar=

Luna:Me dejo con la duda...Hermana tu que crees de esto?...=no resivio respuesta=Hermana? que te ocurre?

=Luna estaba preocupada, por lo regular Celestia siempre esta de buen humor pero desde que aparecio el joven en el comedor, cambio todo, Celestia miro a su hermana y solo ce limito a decir=

Celestia;Tranquila solo estoi algo cansada es todo...

Luna:No dormiste bien?Siempre duermes mas de la cuenta...

Celestia:No es nada solo que no amanesi de buen humor solo eso...si me disculpan ire a caminar un rato...

=Dicho esto salio del comedor, Luna quien estaba preocupada todavia mas por ella trato de burcar sus pistas ella sola=

Luna:Bueno, aprobecho bere los preparatibos para el desfile, me acompañas Candence?

Candence:Congusto, nos vemos cariño=Ledio un beso en la megilla asiendo que el se sonroje=

Shining:Te cuidas=Le debolbio el beso=

=Las CMC parecian algo asqueadas con eso, almenos era porque no tenian la edad sufisiente para enternderlo=

Apple bloom:Iremos con ustedes queremos que nos digan como quedo el gran dibujo

Sweetibell:SI ademas creo que les gustara es gigantescooo=Dijo emosionada=

Luna:Entonses que esperamos

=Candence , Luna y las CMC salieron del comedor dejando a las Man shining =

Twiligth:Y...que nos cuentas hermano, a abido algo nuevo en la guardia?

Shining:De echo si, con respecto a lo ultimo que a susedido embiaremos refuerzos a la frontera.

Rarity:De seguro fuiste tu el que sugirio ese plan

Shining:No...

=Todas sorprendidas por la respuesta inmediato preguntaron=

Twiligth:En tonses quien?

Shining:Fue Alejandro...

Reinbow dash:Espera...Dices que el fue el que dio esa orden?

Shining:Alejandro es el consegero de guerra de Celestia...=Dijo cabizbajo=

=Bolbieron a quedar biquiabiertas=

Twiligth:EL ES SU CONSEGEROOO

Shining:Si...Pero siendo sincero tenia algo bueno que el diera esa peticion.

Reinbow dash:Cuales eran sus obciones?

Shining:Uno de nuestros capitanes dio la obcion de marndar todas las tropas, para ebitar bajas, pero alejandro tenia otros planes, Celestia estaba apunto de dar esa orden pero el dijo que no...

Twiligth:y le iso caso a alex? solo porque dijo que no?

Shining:Asi es...

Twiligth:Pero si era para ebitar las muertes de muchos caballeros, porque ella lo escucho?=Dijo algo arta=

Shining:porque el tenia un buen punto.

Apple jack:Tiene que ser bueno...=dijo cruzandoce de cascos=

Shining:Y lo es, segun el dijo que era probable que fuera un golpe de estado...

Flutter shy:Dices que estamos en guerra?

Shining:Si...El dijo que las tropas del reino grifo, que estaban en la frontera norte, posiblemente eran un señuelo.

Reinbow dash:Y SI NO LO ES, es posible que mueran si no enbian mas!

Shining:Fue lo que abia dicho pero el dijo que:ahy que tomar encuenta esto, si embiamos todo al frente, y nada atras era posible que fueran a la capital y donde esta la capital esta el gobernante, donde esta el gobernante es jaquemate. El tenia un buen punto despues de todo, ademas podrian prestar alluda los ponis de las ciudades cercanas.

Twiligth:Pero aun asi, ella no podia solo embiar pocos caballeros solo por algien que dice que no.

Shining:Yo estaba de acuerdo con el y Celestia tambien...ademas... Ella es quien dice lo que ce ase.

=Shining tenia razon era como el juego de Simon dice y lo tienes que aser y Celestia jugo con el, el Joven fue Simon.

Rarity:Bueno en la cosina, dibuja, Sabio en esto...que no sabra aser=Dijo con una mirada perdida en el basio=

Reinbow:PERO QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE=Dijo sorprendida=

Rarity:EEEE, que el...OO miren la hora=Salio disparada a la puerta=

Twiligth:Que le pasa?

Reinbow:Lo mismo me pregunto...Bueno preparemonos esta noche es la noche de PESADILLAS BAMOS A

PONY VILLE

=Todas alegres salieron de la cosina para ir a poni ville, ellas regresarian en la noche, ademas querian bisitar a todos abian salido desde ase mucho...Shining armor al estar solo , el ce lebanto y fue a las barracas a segir con su rutina diaria=

=EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO O PALACIO COMO...=

Celestia:YA NOS SABEMOS LA CANCION PON OTRAAAA

Escritor:PUEDO ASER QUE TU MANDES A TU HERMANA OTROS MIL...NO QUE MIL TRES MIL AÑOS A LA LUNA

Celestia:NO SERIAS CAPAS DE ASERLO

Escritor:como les dije mientras tenga este fic are lo que quiera soi mejor que DIOS asta entonses CALLA

O ledigo a todos sobre la obsesion que tienes con los dulces?

Celestia:NO me callo

Escritor:A SI EL MIEDO NO ANDA EN BURRO...

Burro:Eso es ofencibo aqui

Escritor:QUE=Lo miro=

Burro:Que es bonito cuando lo dice jejeje...=Salio corriendo=

Escritor:Bueno continuemos...Porcierto donde esta Discord...DISCORD VEN OCUPO TU ALLUDA=Desaparecio el escritor en busca de Discord=

=Bolbiendo a la historia, en otro lado del Castillo o palacio como lo quieran llamar, vemos al joven caminar por un pasillo gigantesco el enpeso a ber a muchos ponis pasar al lado de el, ellos lo miraban algo temerosos, pero

no espero el joben que entrara a una academia...LA academia de magia=

Joven:EEEE disculpe...=Dijo a un profesor unicornio=

Profesor:Si...ocupas algo?

Joven:Este si...Busco el Dibujo que ise de las princesas...

Profesor:Tu isiste el dibujo?

Joven:A bueno solo lo dibuje unos amigos me alludaron a...=No termino cuando=

Profesor:JAJAJAJA TUUU DIBUJAR JAJAJAJAA SI COMO NO Y YO SOI EL REY DEL IMPERIO JAJAJAJAA

=Carcajeo=

Joven:E...De verdad ce be tan mal el Dibujo?=Dijo rascandoce la cavesa=

Profesor:Lo siento=Trato de controlarce=Pero no creo que usteeeed aiga echo el dibujo, unas pequeñas potras binieron a dejarlo, ellas iban a alludar a la academia con algo para el desfile, ahora si me discul...=No termino=

Joven:=Tenia al potro con sus dos manos lo lebanto para estar a la altura de su cara=Mira, me pase horas enteras dibujando cada trasa, ahora esto terminara de dos formas, tu me llebaras al lugar donde esta miiii dibujo o solo te golpeo te meto a aquel casillero cambio la combinacion, y el conserge con suerte te saca de aqui...que dices?

=El profesor trago saliba, eso solo le recordo cuando era un potrillo en la academia, los brabucones siempre lo encerraban adentro de los casilleros.=

Profesor:SI SISISI, TE LLEBO

Joven:OOOSSS si el miedo no anda en burro.

=El profesor no entendio el significado de esa palabra, pero solo lo tomo como cumplido, asique caminaron por un pasillo mas, barios de los potrillos que estudiaban en esa academia lo miraban, ellos ce asustaban y entraban a los salones, ellos no querian que algo les pasara, mientras estaba alli=

Profesor:Ya llegamos=Le mostro una puerta=

Joven:Muchas grasias.

Profesor:No ahy de...

=No termino la frase cuando el joven lo lebanto con un braso,lo tomo de su traje, bio a un potrillo que abia abierto su casillero=

Joven:Aber chico conpermiso...=Abento al profesor a casillero=Es tu profesor de Matematicas verdad

Potrillo:s-s-si=Dijo asustado=

Joven:Bien porque hora no te dara clases=Cerro el casillero dio bueltas al asar del candado y se fue=

Potrillo:Profesor esta bien...=Ce aserco al casillero=

Profesor:SA CAME DE AQUII O TE REPRUEBO CLOUND=Clound es el nombre del potrillo=

=El protrillo rio maliciosamente=

Potrillo:Si lo sacare...PERO CUANDO TERMINE EL DIAAAAA=Salio corriendo a decirle asus amigos que el profe estaria ausente=

=El joven abrio la puerta, pero lejos de encontrar el dibujo ce encontro con Luna y Candence=

Joven:Balla, no soi el unico que queria ber los preparatibos

Candence:Las pequeñas nos dijieron que abias echo el dibujo...asique benimos a berlo

Luna:Ademas que ases aqui...Este lugar es solo para estudiantes y maestros

Joven:Entonses=El joven ce puso en medio de las dos y las tomo del cuello con sus brasos=Que les parece si nos bamos...=Dijo mientras las llebaba=Solo maestros y estudiantes.

Luna:Nosotras podemos estar a qui tu no=Ce quito el braso del joven=

Candence:Ademas Mi tia no te dijo que no podias salir del castillo o palacio...como lo quieras lla...AAAAAAAA MALDITO ESCRITOOR

Escritor:Mas alrato veras Candence solo porque estoi comiendo...

Joven:Eso es raro...Que un escritor nos able...

Escritor:Raro...Mas raro que tu PUTA MADRE SEA UNA ALICORNIO PENDEJOOO

Joven:Permiso señoritas...=El joven camino asia una pared=AVER QUE DECIAS=El joven atrabeso la pared enbolbido por una luz=

=Solo ce escuchaban asotes, uno tras otro asta que el joven salio de la pared=

Joven:Listooo, no creo que able mas por hoy...

Escritor:Si pos me agarraste comiendo

Joven:ESCUSAS ESCUSAS

=Bueno siguendo=

Luna:Tienes que regresar...Si mi hermana ce entera...=No termino cuando=

Joven:Tu tranquila y yo nerbioso, queria ver esta academia...aunque me esperaba mas...Me gusto regresar a mis años de brabucon...Ya empese aser bully

Candence:GOLPEASTE A UN NIÑOOOOO

Joven:No solo a un profesor que deseguro deve estar pidiendo alluda en el casillero, 345...AAAA...Buenos tiempos...

=Dijo mientras recordaba=

Luna:=Suspiro=Ire a sacar al profesor...

Joven:No...Que los jovenes tengan un dia sin Matebruticas...

Candence:No les pagan para que no enseñen

Joven:De donde vengo asta las bacasiones les pagan a esos huevones...

Luna:Sabes tengo una brillante idea...=Miro al joven=

Joven:No megusta tu mirada Luna...que aras...Espera...ESPEREN NO NOOOOOOOOOOO

=Media hora despues=

=Vemos al joven en un ahula gigante con todos toooodoooos los alumnos de la academia todos unicornios,los profesores asta arriba luna y candence estaban en primera fila=

Luna:A hora a dar clases

Joven:Y si me niego

=Todos los chicos le abentaron papeles cubriendolo por completo en una montaña, saco la cabesa y dijo=

Joven:AAAAAA TA BIEN...

=Luna iso brillar su cuerno y desaparecio los papeles=

Joven:Aver...=Ce aserco a un escritorio de enmedio=Vemos...=Bio una lista=NOOOOO TE LA QUIERAS=Dijo moviendo los labios=MAMAR...CUATROCIENTOS CETENTA Y TRES ...Son poquitos comparado con los que ay de donde bengo...

Luna:QUE EMPIESE LA CLASE=Dijo con la vos real de canterlot=

Joven:Es lo mas fuerte...(jajaja años de gritarle a mis cadetes me iso tener una voz mejor que ella y mas fuerte)Bueno comensemos con el dia de hoy=Tomo un gis fue al pisarron y escribio=Soi el profesor Alex=Dejo de escribir=

Joven:Bueno jovenes, antes de comensar preguntas asta hora?

Alumna:SI que es usted?

Joven:Una pregunta estupida, algienmas?

Luna:Responde alex

Joven:aaa...=suspiro=Soi un humano

Alumno:Cuantos años tiene?

Joven:Eso que les impor...=Vio la cara de luna=DIEZ Y NUEVE AMIGITO ALGIEN MAS=Dijo con mas energia=

=Una pesuña algo verde ce beia asta atras=

Joven:Si tu la pequeña de ahy?

Alumna:Es cieto que los humanos no usan magia?

Joven:Asi es no usamos magia.

Alumna:Porque?

Joven:Porque sabemos adaptarnos a todo

Alumna:entonses ustedes son como imbentore para poder adaptarce?

Joven:Em...(Esta quien ce cree)Porque lo dices?

Alumna:Es verdad que ustedes no ocupan alas para bolar?

Joven:Bueno... eso es una pregun...=Notermino=

Alumna:Y tambien es cierto que usted no es de aqui?

Joven:Espera espera=El joven camino asia su asiento y en vez de encontrarce con una potrilla ce encontro con una yegua, de pelage verde, crin verde en dos tonos distintos y una cuitimark de una Pequeña arpa=

Joven:No estas un poco grande para estar aqui?

Lyra:Y tu un poco alto como para no estar tan tonto?

Joven:Y tu un poco loca asiendote pasar por una pequeña?

Luna:Alex=ce aserco a el y le susurro al oido=Alejate de esa poni...

Joven:Tu los conoses son tus subditos=El joven camino asia el pisarron=Comensemos con la clase de hoy, les enceñare... aver=Reviso entre los papeles.=AJAAAAA MATEMATICAS=Grito=

Todos los alumnos:AAAAA NOOOO

Joven:Si tienen rason son ademas nunca saldran de la carsel=Abento el libro=

Luna:Carsel?Pero porque?

Joven:Por tener muchos problemas, jajaja, continuemos...=fin del chiste, el joven tomo otro=AJAAAA HISTORIA DE... No es aburrido que quiero saver DIGANME=Grito=Saver que una de las pricesas fue enbiada a la luna jajajajajaja seria estupido saver eso no creen jajajajajaja...bueno continuemos

=Aunque fuera chiste el joven no savia que luna fue...no mames a la luna, por mil años,Luna estaba algo cabizbaja por esa broma=

Joven:AJAAAAA QUIMICA=Dijo alegre=

Alumnos:NOOOOOOO

Joven:QUEEEEEEEE LA QUIMICA ES LA MEJOR MIREN

=El joven tomo dos tubos de ensallo=

Joven:Si mal no me acuerdo...Aver ustedes profesores bengan paraca les enseñare algo de mi mundo.

=Ellos obedecieron y fueron acia a el=

Joven:Tu toma esto...y tu esto...y tu...y tu=Asta repartirles un tubo a cada uno=Bien lebanten sus tubos de ensallo=

=Lo isieron tomaron cada tubo con su magia=

Joven:Bien ahora, agan un sirculo entre ustedes

=Isieron un sirculo=

Joven:Exelente Jovenes esto es un experimento muy muy divertido ademas les enseñara algo...Ahora quiero que todos en este resipiente=Tomo un gran resipiente=Mesclen todo deacuerdo?

=Los profesores ce bieron entre ellos, isieron caso a las palabras y el joven salio corriendo asta el fondo del salon=

Proferora:Y que se supone que deve de...

=Una gran explosion ce iso presente junto con una gran cortina de humo sin dejar ver a nadie=

Luna:QUE ISISTEEE

=El humo ce disipo y todos vieian con ira al joven, los profesores estaban negros por la explosion no los mato, pero los dejo como toda buena caricatura, quemadooos=

Joven:Ejejeje...=Dijo nervioso=MIREN UNA PRINCESA LUNA MAS MALBADA, QUE QUIERE ASER QUE LA NOCHE CEA ETERNAAA.

=Todos con el temor de Nigthmere moon boltearon a ver pero solo bieron la puerta, esto le dio unos segundos de ventaja=

Joven:NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDAAAAAA=corrio asia una bentana rompiendola en pedasos, asiendo que el joven saliera corriendo asia el castillo=

=Despues de eso, solo veian que el joven iba corriendo por las bentanas.=

Luna:Bueno...Continuen con sus clases chicos nos vemos.

Todos:Adios princesa=en coro=

=Dejando eso de lado en contramos a nuestro amigo corriendo a toda velozadad...aunque nadie lo estaba persigiendo, pero el segia corriendo rodeando el castillo para llegar alos jardines, para desgrasia del joven ce encontro con quien no devia encontrarce, con una pared, termino callendo al suelo aturdido, pero eso no era todo.=

?:Que ases a qui?

Joven:A...que-=Dijo aturdido por el golpe=Tu quien eres?...=Beia borroso asi que no podia ver quien era=

?:Le bantate.=ordeno=

Joven:Lo que usted...=Su vision ce mejoro y solo pudo ver=CELESTIAAA

Celestia:Te abia dicho que no salieras del Castillo=Dijo seriamente=

Joven:=Ce puso de pie, y ce puso algo nervioso=Esteeee...bueno...tecnicamente si no sali del castillo...

la academia ce considera parte del castillo verdad?=dijo timido=

Celestia:No.=Dijo secamente=

Joven:Bueno ya saves lo que dicen...

Celestia:Que?

Joven:Es mejor pedir perdon que pedir permiso.

Celestia:Eso pensabas cuando no llegaste?.

Joven:De que ablas?=Dijo con duda=

Celestia:Te espere toda la noche y no llegaste...

Joven:De que estas...(NO TE AGAS PENDEJO LE DIJISTE QUE TOMARIAN ALGO EN LA NOCHE...Bueno si, pero recuerdas que tube un precanse)AAAAAA...=Dijo mas feliz pero=AHY Dios...=dijo algo apenado=

Celestia:Porque no fuiste?.

Joven:De echo es una historia vastante graciosa.=rio algo nervioso=

Celestia:Aver cuentame...=Dijo centandoce en el cesped y cruzandoce de cascos=Te escucho.

Joven:Bueno...=Todo lo dijo rapido=llego Lin diciendome que tenia un problema con su novio, en tonses le sugeri que ablara con el, en tonses ella me dijo que=trato de poner su voz igual a la de lin=:No no quiero ablar con ese infiel y que la chingada y su put...bueno eso ultimo no=Celestia asintio para darle a entender que sigiera=Asique la llebe de afuerzas a ablar con el , pero ella no se dejaba de mover asique despues de un rato me desespere, le grite diciendo que se calmara, despues llego shield su novio y amigo mio, pero ce enojo de que le gritara, asique me abento un rayo con su cuerno...=Miro asia arriva pensando=(Me ubiera abentado asu hermana)

Joven:Aver donde me quede...ASI...Me lanso un rayo con su cuerno, pero al aserlo=Saco el arma de su traje=iso que esto tirara del gatillo y me disparara ami, asiendome caer inconsiente...despues de eso ala mañana me dijo el doctor que era extraño ver metal adentro de mi...aun que eso se entiende por la bala...

=Celestia no estaba combensida con su historia, como podria saver que el fue ala enfermeria del castillo=

Celestia:Aja...Y solo te lastimaste=Dijo sarcasticamente=

Joven:Olle esto duele no tienes idea de lo que ase esto=Agito el arma=

Celestia:Bueno digamos que te creo, que se supone que ase eso?...

Joven:Mira...=Tomo el arma con la mano izquierda apunto a una bentana y sin miedo tiro del gatillo=Eso pasa que dices=Dijo mientras la bentana caia echa pedasos=

=Sorprendida, el todo el tiempo tenia un arma, y no celo dijo=

Celestia:Tenias un arma que podia aver tomado cualquiera...pensando que podria ser un jugete o algo y...ALGIEN PUDO AVER MUERTOO

Joven:CELESTIA, ESTO SIEMPRE LO TUBE CON MIGO, QUE ASIA...DEJARLO POR AHY PARA QUE...perdoname ora si...CUALQUIER PENDEJO Y ME REFIERO A ESA TWILIGTH LA TOMARA PENSANDO QUE ERA UN TELESCOPIO POR AQUI =Dijo mientras ce apuntaba asi mismo con el cañon=Y LUEGO TIRAR DE AQUI=Apunto al gatillo=YO SAVIA QUE ASER, A DEMAS SI TE DECIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO QUE ME UBIERAS ECHO...

=Celestia permanecio callada=

Joven:Celestia, tu me ubieras metido al calaboso si ubieras sabido que tenia un arma...Admitelo... Si lo oculte tambien fue para ebitar que algien ce isiera daño...Lo saves...Y te consta.

=Ella no contesto, ella quedo mirando el suelo=

Joven:Lamento, no aver podido ir a tomar el te perdon pero es cierto mira=El joven ce quito el traje, y la playera para que viera que tenia bendas en el abdomen, tenian un poco de sangre , si asia falta cambiarla pero eso seria luego=

Joven:Bes yo no te menti...creeme que yo queria ir, pero=Rio un poco=Jajajajaja, por asares del destino nunca podemos...Primero fue por lode shining creyendo que lo iba a emvenenar, y ahora esto...jajajaja...Que sigue?.

=Ella rio tambien un poco pues era sierto, ellos trataban de verse un dia y no podia cumplirce, dado que siempre ce interponia algo en eso.=

Celestia:Tienes algo de rason, jajaja, nunca podemos ablar.

Joven:Pero a todo esto... respondeme algo.

Celestia:Que?

Joven:Bueno... Candence que es de ti?

Celestia:Mi sobrina.

Joven:Bien, tu y tu hermana tendran...Esposo?,

Celestia:Porque la pregunta?

Joven:Jeje... no no por nada en especial solo que bueno... me esperaba que alguien como tu tubiera... noce un romance por ahy escondido.

Celestia:Que me intentas decir?

=Las preguntas de celestia ponian nerviso al joven.=

Joven:PUUEES, que si no tienes a alguien? tu saves.

Celestia:Si estas tratando de decir si tengo algun pretendiente... No notengo, porque lo preguntas?

=El joven ce sento en el sesped frente a Celestia=

Joven:Por el simple echo de saver. Nunca te gusto tener algun pretendiente?

Celestia:Ubo unos cuantos, pero nunca estube deacuerdo en aser una relacion con quien no conosco muy bien.

Joven:Entonses. Ipoteticamente ablando...=Celestia asintio=Si alguien que lleba... dias viendote, que aigas platicado con el unas cuantas veses... saldrias con el?

Celestia:Bueno si en esas combersasiones las eh pasado bien... si talbes.

Joven:y si ese algien fuera un dragon? por asi decirlo quien a ablado con tigo... saldrias con el?

Celestia:Espera espera...Estas ablando de, ¡DISCORD!=Se sobre exalto=El quiere estar con migo?!=Dijo en voz alta=

Joven:NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO LO VEAS, CIEGA.

=El joven no le importo nada en ese momento, tomo a Celestia y la veso sin importarle nada mas, Celestia tenia los ojos abiertos mirando lo que asia aquel Humano, mientras un gran rubor ce asia precente en ella, trato de separce de el pero este joven no queria aserlo, Con mas y mas fuerza de parte de Celestia trato de separarce, pero no podia ella estubo apunto de usar su magia para apartarlo de ella sin importar que le pasara algo, cuando su aura lo embolbio, el joven abia embuelto a Celestia con sus brasos para darle un calido abraso, que en ese momento se sintio protejida de todo, a tal grado que dejo de usar su magia,Celestia cintio que dejo de usar su magia y termino correspondiendole el beso al joven, quien seguia unido a ella.=

?: entonses le dije que me abia dicho que le dije...

=Dos guardias abian pasado por ese lugar en ese presiso momento, pero quienes eran...=

Fire:NO PUEDE...

=El no termino la frase cuando otro casco tapo su boca, lo llebo a atras de la pared para evitar que fueran vistos por la pareja=

Shield:Calla...si algien olle seguro la prensa estara molestando, y saves que a ellos no los podemos ni tocar porque si no, estaran jodiendonos por eso.

Fire:Bueno preparemonos para la noche de pesadillas, quiero pedir dulces.

Shield:No estas un poco grande para pedir dulces?

Fire:AHHH, Grande para pedir dulces gratis?.=dijo sorprendido=AHHHHH, JAMAS.

Shield:Pareces niño.

Fire:y tu un anciano amargado.

=Fire asintio y se largaron del lugar, pero nuestra pereja ya estaba incluso recostada en el suelo. El joven estava abajo, mientras que Celestia estaba arriba de el, el veso parecia no acabar nunca pero terminaron separandoce por la falta de aire, Celestia fue la primera en ablar.=

Celestia:Como te... atreves a... aser eso=Dijo jadeando=

=El joven no respondio, estaba sonrojado a mas no poder al igual que Celestia, como veia que el no respondia ademas que estaba apenado.=

Celestia:Podria mandarte al calaboso por esto savias?

=El joven asintio.=

Celestia:Pero... para que aserlo.

=Celestia esta ves fue ella quien dio un veso, el joven quedo mas que feliz al saver que ella podra estar con el, simpre y cuando no sea igual que las demas infieles. El mundo de ambos no podia ser mas perfecto, uno vesando al otro, el joven como estaba abrasando a Celestia la asercaba mas, pues el no queria que lo dejara. El veso segui al igual que el tiempo que los rodeaba, todo comenso a ponerce oscuro pero, a ellos no les importaba, sin embargo al tiempo si, tras oscurecer el joven sintio algo en su frente.=

Joven(Pero que es esto? era humedo, sudor?)

=El joven abrio los ojos sin dejar de vesar a Celestia pero, no era eso, pudo ver que arriba de ellos avia unas nuves cargadas de agua, cosa que tomo desarpersividos a ambos, una gran lluvia callo sobre ellos dos.

=El joven ce separo de Celestia, ella aun no queria pero el joven ce sento y dijo=

Joven:Justo loque falta que nos enfrien el momento.=Dijo enojado=

Celestia:Crees que te libraras de esto asi de fasil?

=El joven miro a Celestia quien tenia su crin caido tapandole un ojo, puesto que el agua abia humedecido su crin asiendolo pesado, ella iso brillar su cuerno para formar un pequeño escudo arriba de ellos, impidiendo que el agua los siguiera mojando.=

Celestia:Quieres que te enseñe a aser magia?=Dijo en tono seductor=

Joven:Ya la ise...

=El joven bolvo a propinarle un veso en los lavios a celestia quien lo resibio con gusto, lo malo fue que cuando Celestia corespondio el veso, dejo de consentrarce en su magia cosa que iso que el escudo callera, mojandolos a ambos, sin embargo adiferencia de la primera vez el joven noce separo, de echo siguio con el veso al igual que Celestia, la llubia cada vez estaba mas fuerte, pero no importaba ellos seguian unidos, al pasar unos cuantos minutos ce separaron, y caminaron lentamente al interior del palacio.=

=Entraron al castillo y lo primeron que vieron fue a Dos ponis=

Celestia:Candence,Luna como les fue en la academia? esta todo listo.

=ellas bieron al joven y a celestia mojados pero solo dedujieron, que los agarro la llubia... Ambas Alicornios rieron al ver a esos dos mojados, el joven y Celestia se miraron detenidamente y bueno a ninguno le gusto la apariencia que avia tomado el otro, Celestia con un conjuro iso que el aire del interior del castillo secara a ambos mientras que el joven terminaba con los pelos parados, pero no duro mucho cuando paso una mano sulla para bajarlos.=

Luna:Claro, mañana por la noche empesara el desfile

Celestia:Bien, algo que les gustara?

Candence:El gran dibujo de Alex esta hermoso

Joven:Ahy...lo dises por cortesia=Dijo apenado=

Luna:No es enserio es hermoso, el color...bueno quisas tenias rason el blanco y negro es mejor.

Joven:Eso le abia dicho a todos, pero NOOOOO =Copio la voz de las CMC=PONGAMOSLE COLOOOR.

PARA QUE QUEDE MEJOR...esas niñas tienen una mirada, que no es de dios...

Celestia:Bueno estas lista Luna para la noche de pesadillas?

Luna:Claro bolbere a ir a Poni Ville.

Celestia:Esta bien.

Luna:No quieres benir con migo hermana?Cera divertido.

Celestia:Me encantaria luna pero...=La interrumpieron=

Joven:YO si puedo ir?=Dijo alegre=

Luna:Puede ir hermana puede puede?=Dijo mientras ponia sus orejas acia atras y criztalisaba su mirada=

Celestia:Pero...=Bio al joven Y suspira=Si porque no...tambien yo boi.

Candence:(Bueno ya que estaran ellas a fuera,)yre a buscar a shining compermiso.

Joven:Noche de pesadillas?que noes el dia de halloween o dia de brujas?

=Ambas hermanas intercambiaron miradas=

Luna:Halloque?

Joven:Es una selebrasion como el dia de las brujas, todos ce disfrasan para ocultarce de las brujas para que no ce coman su alma, y cosas asi...

Celestia:No estan diferente a tu Celebracion hermana.

Luna:Si, Pero brujas?

Joven:Son mujeres humanas, que pueden usar magia pero son mentira...yo creo en los fantasmas paro en brujas no.

=Las hermanas rieron un poco por el comentario de los fantasmas=

Joven:Ohigan eso fue cruel...

Celestia:Pero crees en eso?no crees que estas un poco grande para eso?

Joven:Y ustedes demaciado graaaaandes para festejar una celebracion donde tienen que disfrasarce como niños de 5 años?

Narrador:TUCHEEEEE

Luna:Ganaste esta batalla pero no la guerra...Bamos hermana a poni Ville

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno para llebarlos a ambos a poni Ville=

Fin del Cap

HOY NO ABRA PERDON ACAMBIO LES DEJE LA HISTORIA MAS LARGA...


	14. Noche de nigthmere

NOCHE DE NIGTHMER A TEMBLAR.. QUEREMOS DULCES DE BORAR...Bueno y asi abrimos el capitulo de hoy

(si ya supe como escribirlo)

Noche de Nigthmer.

=Despues de que Luna utiliso su cuerno para ir a poni ville, nuestro amigo silo digamos que no lo tomo muy bien=

Luna:Mira Alex qui esta la estatua que...Alex?

=Ambas princesas boltearon a ver y solo digamos que estaba demaciado verde=

Joven:Permisooo=Corrio apurado a un arbusto=(No mames cuando comi zanahorias?)=penso cuando termino=

Luna:Mejor?

Joven:Ahu...Nunca crei que tele transportarse fuera posible...=Dijo algo desorientado=

Celestia:Pos comprobaste que si.

Joven:Porque me siento asi...

Luna:Bueno como es la primera ves que viajas asi, es un efecto secundario cete pasara rapido.

Joven:Porque...austedes...uubb...no sienten nada...=dijo adolorido=

Celestia:Alos unicornios y alicornios, no centimos eso cintomas cuando viajamos asi.

=A diferencia de cuando viajo con discord el sentia bomito cuando ellas lo teletransportaron, la razon?. desconosida=

Luna:Ven estaras bien vamos a Poni Ville

Joven:Que no estamos...ya...

Luna:No estamos a las afueras ven, vamos hermana=Dijo feleiz=

Joven:Y yo que onda, Tu me dijiste=Dijo a Luna=que no era bueno que me vieran.

Celestia:mmmm...Yase

=Celestia iso brillar su cuerno enbolbiendo al joven en una luz amarilla, cuando esa luz dejo de estar ahi, el joven tenia una gran tunica negra con una capucha grande=

Joven:Balla, me paresco a los de Assassin Cree`d, aunque ellos usan tunicas blancas...Ñie detalles de color...

Luna:Ass que?

Joven:son humanos que visten de blanco...nada mas...(Capas que les digo no son personajes del siglo tres que mataban personas importantes...Mejor callado...)

Luna:Bueno ba...=el joven la interrumpio=

Joven:Me darias una Hoz...=Ce dirijio a Celestia=

Celestia:Para que?...=Penso un poco y dijo=a claro que no.

Joven:Anda...=Suplico=Para parecerme a la parca anda

Luna:Parca?

Joven:Supuestamente, es quien va por las almas de las personas a la hora de morir...=Vio a celestia=Porfas quitale el filo si quieres anda

=Celestia suspiro y le dio una sunrisa, iso brillar su cuerno, en la mano izquierda del joven iso aparecer su hoz tenia la misma altura que el joven=

Celestia:Listo ahora nos bamos?

Joven:Sip...grasias Celestia.

=Luna quedo pensante un momento, (Celestia? pero el nunca le dice asi siempre le dice,Celeste...)=

Luna:Bueno ya nos bamos?

Celestia:Claro, bamos

=No isieron mas, caminaron a pony ville, celestia y luna por delante mientras el joven iba por atras de las dos caminando, con la hoz de frente...las casas enpesaron a divisarce, al igual que los pequeños potrillos correr con sus disfreses de un lado a otro, al cabo de unos minutos , muchos de los ponis vieron a las governantes llegar, esto no ce iso esperar, muchos ce arrodillaron ante su precensia, eso incluia a las manes que avian ido a poni ville, pero muchos ce esustaron a aquel ser alto con una hoz en mano=

Poni:Pri...pri...princesa...quien es el?=Dijo asustado=

Luna:Es solo un amigo que viene de visita solo por hoy.

Joven:Si... ME COMERE TU ALMA=Levanto la hoz y agitándola=

=Esto espanto a todos los ponis aciendo que corrieran a diversas direcciones, dejando a Celestia, Luna y al joven solos.=

Luna:Alma?, deveras no tenias algo mas aterrador?=Dijo en tono sarcastico=

Joven:Que me sujiere la princesa de la noche?=No ubo respuesta=

=los ponis que avian salido corriendo vieron, que las princesas quedavan mirando al encapuchado, al poco rato salieron mientras, muchos intercambiaron miradas, pero al poco rato solo pensaban que eran un poni ensima de otro para, aser a quel ser alto, asi que continuaron con los juegos y la pedidera de dulces=

Luna:Bueno, yo ire a jugar un rato, nos vemos luego hermana=Camino acia el centro de poni ville=

Celestia:Bueno diviertete Alex, ire...por em...Adios=Salio corriendo pues no era bueno que nadie supiera su fanatismo asia los fulces=

Joven:Bueno toda una noche disfrasado con esta imitacion barata de la parca...BUENO podia aver sido peor...APEDIR DULCEEEEES=Los pocos ponis que estaban al lado de el, tambien tomaron la iniciatiba de pedir dulces, asique en grupo de 14 inclullendolo, fueron a pedir dulces.=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO DE PONI VILLE UNA COLORIDA AMIGA NO ESTABA CONTENTA QUE ESE JOVEN ESTUBIERA EN ESE DIA TAN ESPECIAL PARA ELLA

Reinbow dash: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LAS PRINCESAS LO AIGAN DEJADO VENIR?

Flutter shy:Bueno...tralbes porque querian que viera esta celebracion...ya puedo ir ami casa reinbow?

Reinbow:NO el no puede llegar aqui asi como asi, de seguro planea algo...=rio maliciosamente=ademas hoy es dia de pesadillas...asique, los sustos van por mi cuenta.

Flutter shy:Deveras...No megusta estar aqui...puedo ir a mi casa?

Reinbow:As lo que quieras este chico no se ira de aqui sanito, nos vemos=Salio volando=

=Mientras que flutter shy entra asu casa, Reinbow ya abia llegado a su destino, ella estaba igual que ase un año, de un Wonder boll, asique con alluda de una nuve la coloco arriba de nuestro joven amigo, el lideraba el grupo de jovens que pedian dulces, ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, golpeo fuerte la nuve con sus cascos delanteros, asiendo que este dejara salir un gran trueno, esto asusto a todos los jovenes, esepto a uno el lider, todos corrieron menos el, el solo ce pregunto que pasaba bolteo para todos lados y no vio a nadie=

Joven:Pero si el cielo esta despejado...como es que callo un rayo?...Ñie, A PEDIR DULCES QUE LA NOCHE ES LARGAAAAAAA

=Y como si esto fuera un grito de guerra, todos los que abian corrido, regresaron al lado de el riendo, ninguno podia ver su rostro pero, ellos pensaban que podian ser dos ponis disfrasados, asique ellos no ce preocuparon, abia una nueba integrante del grupo del joven=

Pinki:HOLA PUEDO PEDIR DULCES=Dijo mientras ponia su rostro frente al joven=

Joven:Em...Bas vestida de, de pastel?

Pinki:TE GUSTA ME LO ISO MI AMIGA RARITY, ahora que estamos aqui creo que podremos pedir dulces como amigos verdad verdad=Dijo mientras saltaba en frente del joven=

Joven:E...si amigos...MIRA UN DRAGON QUE EN BES DE ESCUPIR FUEGO ESCUPE ELADOOOOO

Pinki:DONDEEEE=Bolteo en busca del dragon=

Joven:CORRAN NIÑOS

=Ellos no esperaron mas y fueron lejos de esa poni rosa, dejandola sola=

Pinki:Oye no ahy ningun...=Miro asia arriba=Que ases Dashi?

Reinbow:Ese chico no ce asusto por el Relampago que pege al lado de el, PORQUE NO CE ASUSTOOO

=Tomo a pinki y la agito=

Pinki:Quiiii,saaas,Pooorque,viooooo, otraaa cosaaaa

=Ella la deja de agitar, y ce fue en busca de otra cosa=

Pinki:Hola apple Jack

Apple jack:Hola pinki, que asias con Reinbow?

Pinki:bueno ella trato de asusta a Alex con un relampago pero no pudo asique ella seguramente ce dirijio a buscar otra forma de aserle algo malbado Y MIRA tengo mas dulces que el otro año=Dijo mientras le mostraba la canasta repleta de dulces=

Apple Jack:Si asies rein...=Rebobino=Alex esta aqui?

Pinki:SIp=Ce llebo caramelos a la boca=Es ese de alla=Apunto a lo lejos a una figura negra=

Apple jack:Crei que eran dos chicos uno ariba del otro.

Pinki:yo tambien asta que lo vi, no quieres=Dijo mientras ce llebaba mas dulces a la boca=

Apple Jack:No grasias, ire aver a Twiligth

Pinki:Como quieras MIRA ESOOOOOOOO=Corrio asia un juego donde tenias que aventar una calabasa=

Apple jack:Ahy pinki nunca cambiaras.

=ella adiferencia del otro año ce disfraso de manzana, camino en busca de Twiligth, ella desde que llego a poni ville no vio a Twiligth que saliera de la biblioteca, asi que ce dirijio a la biblioteca, cuando estubo en frente de la puerta toco, y al poco rato salio el pequeño spike=

Spike:Hola apple jack vienes a buscar a Twi

Apple jack:Asi es, ce encuentra en casa?

Spike:No tarda, ce esta poniendo la barba...Otra vez...

Apple jack:Ce bolbera a disfrasar de musico countri?

Spike:No de Star swirl un unicornio sabio en la magia.

Apple jack:Y tu no iras a pedir dulces?

Spike:Si pero digamos que cuando me iba a poner mi disfras, me roso la nariz y lo queme...otra vez...=Dijo algo cabisbajo=

Apple jack:Perdon...

Spike:No te preocupes a un asi ire a pedir dulses=Fue corriendo a dentro de la biblioteca, ce puso una sabana, con sus garras le iso dos abujeros para los ojos=LISTOOO, soi un fantasma.

=Atras de Spike ce escucho unas pisadas=

Apple jack:Hola twi lista para pedir dulces?

Twiligth:No, estube memorisando una historia de terror que contare , cuando Zecora termine la historia de Nigthmere moon, asique no ire a pedir dulces.

Apple jack:Esperaba que fueras, Alex esta aqui y pensaba que...=La interrumpieron=

Twiligth:ALEX ESTA AQUI?=Dijo alterada=

Apple jack:si bino con la princesa Luna y Celestia.

Twiligth:CELESTIA ESTA QUI?

Apple jack:QUE NO ENTIENDES ESPAÑOL?

=Twiligth salio corriendo del lugar dejando a Spike y a Apple jack solos=

Spilke:yyyyyyy...quieres pedir dulces?

Apple jack:Claro vamos

=Y felices fueron a pedir dulces=

Mientras tanto en otro intento de reinbow

Reinbow:Muy bien solo debo tirar de esta cuerda y baaaam llobera arriba como una cascada ajajajaja.

=arriba de nuestro joven amigo, abian barias nubes amarradas con una cuerda,ella solo tenia que jalar para dejar caer toda el agua de las nuves=

Joven:Hola Twiligth que me cuentas?

Twiligth:Que bueno que te encuentro quisiera ablar con tigo.

Joven:Bien solo ponte aqui...=Reinbow abia tirado de la soga antes de que twiligth llegara=Para que pueda agarrar unas cosas que estan aqui arriba=Dijo subiendoce a una caja pero como abian cambiado de lugar Twiligth fue quien ce mojo=

Twiligth:QUE ESTA PASANDOOOO=Dijo mientras llovia arriba de ella=

=Reinbow dash estaba en carcajadas, solo pensaba:JAJAJA porfin caiste...pero cuando vio que ellos abian cambiado de lugar=

Reinbow:Ahy no=Fue a golpear las nuves para que ce desaparecieran=Perdon.

=Twiligth tenia el pelo mojado, el traje mojado, su crin mojado como creen que estaria=

Twiligth:PORQUE ISISTE ESOOOO=Dijo enojada=

Reinbow:No era para ti la broma, era para el=Apunto al joven quien estaba centado en sirculo junto con sus compañeros de dulces=

Twiligth:No preguntare porque...Ahora si fuera tu saldria disparada junto con una reinplocion sonica antes de que use mi echiso para quitarte las alas=Dijo en regañadientes=

Reinbow:Bueno...Jejejeje, MIRAAAA ALEX CEBA

=Twiligth bolte para verificar pero el segia ahi, pero cuando bolteo con Reinbow no estava=

Twiligth:Ahy...=Suspiro=No creo poder ir a contar mi historia con esto mojado...=Dijo triste=

Joven:=Ce aserco=Hola...WOOOOW que te paso porque estas toda mojada?

Twiligth:Reinbow fue quien me mojo...

Joven:Y...Tienes cuerno porque no ases un echiso para secarlo...=Dijo recordando el echiso que uso celestia=

=Ella abrio los ojos como platos, el tenia rason solo ce dejo llebar por la tristesa que no penso claramente=

Twilight:Siertoo=Iso brillar su cuerno y una rafaga de viento la enbolbio secando su disfras del Star swirl=

Joven:Bien ahora que estas de mejor humor...=Fue con los chicos=DULCES DULCES DULCES

=Todos le sigieron el juego y empesaron a camirar al lado opuesto de donde ce encontraba Twiligth, pero ella iso brillar nuebamente el cuerno y lo enbolbio con su ahura=

Joven:OYE quero dulces sueltameee.=dijo como todo niño pidiendo=

Twiligth:Ahora me daras la respuestas que quiero.=Dijo malisiosamente=

Joven:No...=Dijo secamente=

Twiligth:O claro que si...

=Ella los teletransporto asia la biblioteca ella lo amarro a una silla mientras ella saco una libreta y una pluma=

Twiligth:Ahora si bamos a ablar.

Joven:No quiero...

Twiligth:Estas seguro? no recuerdas la ultimabes que te negaste?

Joven:em...AMAAAAAAAAAA=Grito==si tienen razon esto selo copio a Lin=

Mientras tanto en canterlot

=Podemos ver a Zafire con Candence tomando el Te, ambas estaban recostadas en una cama con cada tasa levitando=

Zafire:Dijiste algo?

Candence:No porque?

Zafire:Pornada...Me disculpas ire por unas cosas no tardo.

Candence:No te preocupes aqui espero

En poni ville

Twiligth:Mami no esta qui ahora, asi que responde.

Joven:Esta bien que quieres saver?

Twiligth:Bueno primero que nada, Zafire abia dicho que los humanos an podido llegar al espasio ¿es cierto?

Joven:Yo que se...=Dijo encogiendoce de hombros=llegamos al espacio?

=Twiligth lo miro y paso a otra pregunta=

Twiligth:Aber...Saves como funsionan los medios de transporte de tu mundo?

Joven:No nosoi mecanico...O ingeniero...(De echo, ahora que lo pienso no ce que paso con el tanke que supuestamente ``arregle´´)

=Un poco arta paso a otra pregunta=

Twiligth:Bien, que es lo que ustedes asen para volar?

Joven:Con un transporte y como te acabe de decir no se como funsionan...(Como eres mentiroso...)

=Ella no obtenia respuestas sino que el joven las ebadia=

Twiligth:YA BASTA=Iso brillar su cuerno=ENTONSES ME VERE EN LA NECESIDAD DE VER EN TU MENTE

=Ella ce aserco a el poniendo su cuerno en la frente del joven=

Twiligth:Veremos si es cierto que tu no saves na...

=Una luz inbadio la biblioteca cuando esa luz dejo de brillar=

Zafire:Twiligth que le ases a mi hijo.

Twiligth:Em...solo...solo jugabamos verdad=Dijo nerviosa mientras ce alejaba=

Joven:ME QUIERE VIOLAAR=dijo asustado=

Zafire:QUEEEEEE=Iso brillar su cuerno=

Twiligth:ESO NO ES SIERTO

Joven:Bueno si exagere...Ella me trajo a qui queriendo que le dijiera todo sobre nuestro mundo.

=Zafire con su magia libero a su hijo de las sogas que lo mantenian amarrado=

Zafire:Estas mejor?

Joven:Grasias...Pero como savias que estaba aqui?

Zafire:Una madre save Alex...Disfruta esta noche...Y tu Twiligth Ahi cosas del mundo humano que no son buenas que sepas...Cuidate hijo.

Joven:Quieres dulces?=Tomo su canasta y le ofresio=

Zafire:Bueno, esto cerbira para mi exusa...=tomo algunos=

Joven:Nos vemos

Zafire:Adios y no lleges tarde

=Ella bolbio a aser brillar su cuerno y ce trasnporto a Canterlot=

Joven:ADIOS=Salio corriendo asta la puerta, pero antes de crusarla pudo ver algo deprimida a Twi, el ce aserco y le dijo=Oye, ahy cosas que no serian buenas dicir,Ademas te abia dicho que te podria dicir algo pero tu bolbiste a aser esto...

Twiligth:No es justo, le contaste a Candence, a mi hermano y alos cosineros...Cuando cegire yo=Dijo algo triste=

Joven:Bueno si te ase centir mejor...Esta celebracion es algo parecida a una que tenemos de donde vengo, salbo que este dia ce celebran dos cosas.

Twiligth:Que cosas?

Joven:En ecuador el dia del Escudo nacional, y en America el Hallowen o dia de brujas...que ce trata mas que nada de disfrasarce y pedir dulces.

Twiligth:No me romperas mi librita verdad?

Joven:No...Es mas=Tomo la libreta y la pluma=Aqui...es...ta...listo=Temino de anotar, y le dio la libreta=Porcierto, pasado, ce celebra otra cosa, pero eso es para despues.

Twiligth:=Tomo la libreta, y la puso en un escritorio=Grasias, pero no me estas tomando el pelo verdad?

Joven:Si quieres dame esa libreta creo que...

Twiligth:NO NO TE CREOOO=Dijo protegiendo la libreta=

Joven:Bueno bamos a fuera esta noche no termina.

Twiligth:Si pero tengo que ir a contar una historia de...=No termino=

Joven:De TERROR YO VOI YO VOI.

=ella un poco mas alegra fueron al centro donde todo poni ville estaban escuchando la historia de Zecora, sobre la de Nigthemere moon, cuando termino, la alcaldesa subio=

Alcaldesa:Grasias a todos por partisipar en esta Celebrasion tan espesial, ahora pasaremos a el acto principal,

LAS HITOOORIAS DE MIEEEDOOO

=Ella grasias a Zecorra, una niebla verde cubrio el ecenario asiendola desaparecer y en su lugar aparecio Twiligth=

Twiligth:Esta historia fue de ase mas de Mil años, mucho antes de que Luna fuera exiliada

=Blabla histroria que solo asusto a todos menos al joven esas historias eran estupidas para el joven, pasaron otros seis a contar historias inclullendo a Reinbow dash, le tubieron mas miedo a la historia de Reinbow que a todas las demas...=

Alcaldesa:Bueno an sido ...me gustaria que acompañaran a nuestra amiga Zecora, para el dar la ofrenda de Dulces a...=Fue interrumpida por una voz asta atras=

Twiligth:QUE EL AMIGO DE LAS PRINCESAS, NOS CUENTE UNA HISTORIA DE DONDE VIENE.

Joven:=Salto asia a ella tapandole la boca=Que no estas satisfecha con lo que te acabo de decir?

=Ella nego con la cabesa pero todos, empesaron a animarlo para que subiera al esenario a contar una historia, al poco rato estaban todos de poni ville y las princesas esperando a que el subiera=

Alcaldesa:Nos arias el honor?

Joven:ya que...=Susuro a regañadientes=

=El joven camino asia el esenario con la vista de todos, grasias a la capucha de la parca no dejanban ver su rostro eso era bueno, tanto como las princesas , las mane y poni ville, querian escuchar una historia. el joven llego poniendose en medio de todo el esenario, vio a todos y como nuestro amigo era un militar tubo que dar devesencuando discursos, asique esto lo podia aser...Con la mirada de todos en cima ablo=

Joven:Bueno...EMPESEMOS CON LA HISTORIA TITULADA...Ourang Medan ...Lejos de lo que ustedes pensaran...en primera no es un poni... Tampoco,un dragon...en simples palabras... no es un ser vivo...

Poni:E-e-entonses que es?=Pregunto un tanto asustado=

Joven:Fue un Buque...Un Barco por asi desirlo...Ase años =empeso abajar del esenario=Este buque de carga abia enbiado una señal de socorro...Pero nadieee llego atiempo...Toda la tripulacion de ese barco, abia muerto con los ojos abiertos...Miraban al frente con una mirada de terror marcada en su rostro...pero justo cuando el barco estaba apunto de ser remolcado a tierra firme...=Ceaserco a unos ponis que lo beian=BOOOOOOM...=Gritaron=El barco abia explotado, con todos los cuerpos en el...El mar fue, el cementerio de todos los fallesidos.=Camino rodeando a todos los ponis=Unos dias despues, abian publicado en el periodico la señal de socorro de ese barco...Fue algo como esto ``Todos los oficiales entre ellos el capitan, han muerto, posiblemente toda la tripulacion este muerta´´=Ce aserco a un grupo de ponis pequeños y les dijo esto=Pero eso no era todo, abia llegado otro mensaje que fue publucado rapidamente era asi:``Estoi muriendo´´ Joven:Los barcos que estaban en sus alrededores, pudieron entrar a ese barco...abordandolo...pero lejos de encontrar a algien solo encontraban cadaberes...Uno tras otro, y todos con la misma expresion de terror y con los ojos biertos, mas adelante abian encontrado un perro...El perro al igual que todos estaba muerto, el perro estaba arriba de uno de los tripulantes como si lo quisiera defenderlo...pero nunca se pudo defender el mismo...El barco estaba en perfecto estado...Como sucedio la explosion eso era un misterio...Los socoristas que abian tratado de sacar los cadaberes, No pudieron, pues la sorpresa de la misteriosa explosion los abia obligado a salir de ahy... Aun despues de que el barco se abia undido, algo inexplicable abia sucedido, abia llegado otro mensaje...El mensaje probenia de las aguas del mar...En este mensaje dicia: ``Me encargare que ustedes sufran lo mismo que nosotros sufrimos...´´ =Todos los ponis abian quedado, orrorisados=Teorias iban y benian...que le susedio a esa tripulacion?...Porque la explocion?...Pasaron los años...y muchos de los nabegantes afirmaban, que abian bisto un barco. a la luz de la Luna llena...Pero cuando ce asecaban al barco no abia nada...Otros llegaron diciendo que parte dela tripulacion que los acompañaba abia muerto... =Ce aserco a las mane=Ce dice que cuando un barco, bote, lancha o cualquier cosa flotante, esta en aguas maritimas, en Rios, lagos,...siempre en luna llena, ce puede divisar un barco asi el orisonte, de color rojo carmesi... Si lo ven evitenlo...Las almas en pena de esa tripulacion podrian estar alli...Les reconmiendo que si llegan a abordar un barco...Siempre tengan a la mano un arma...Pues abeses la salida mas simple...Es el suisidio!=Grito a todos=

=No ce iso esperar un grito de todos, temblaban los pequeños de miedo junto con, sus pades=

Reinbow:Y-y-y- Solo e-e-es eso=Dijo mientras trataba de contener un temblor=

Joven:Si...Pero que me dices si ponemos aprueba esto?

Reinbow:E-e-e-este...Me-megustaria, pero tengo que ir a dormir adios=Bolo=

=Muchos de los ponis aun temblavan, conmo pudieron, trataron de segir asia adelante, pero faltaba algo para finalisar la noche de Nigthmere=

Alcaldesa:Buena historia, asta ami me iso temblar.=Cele notaba un pequeño temblorin=Que les parece si acompañan a Zecora para la ofrenda de Dulces a Nigthmere Moon.=Ce rretiro del Lugar=

Zecora:Siganme muchachos o la ofrenda retrasamos...=Todos inclullendo a las manes y las princesas fueron a la estatua de Nigthmere=Los dulces entregamos para que miedo no tengamos...

=Muchos a esepcion del joven no dejo dulces ahy en sumente paso(Si como no dejere mis dulces para que otro pendejo ce los llebe verdad? a otro Poni con ese dulce)El eso pensaba. un pequeño potrillo blanco con manchas cafes fue el ultimo en irce pero ce detubo al ver=

Pip:HOLA PRINCESA=Corrio asia a luna=Me alegro tanto de verla

Luna:Hola pipsquik...Ami tambien me alegra verte, como te ahido

Pip:Con solo verla me ahido de marabilla

=Luna ce puso algo roja=

Luna:No digas eso...=dijo apenada=

=El joven ce aserco a Celestia y le susurro=

Joven:Te apuesto diez coronas a que ellos dos en un futuro ce cazaran...

Celestia:Acepto tu apuesta.

=Ella estiro su casco y el su mano para cerrar el trato=

Pip:Princesa, bolbera abenir mas segido? quisiera verla...

Luna:Porti aria cualquier cosa.

?:Hijo que bueno que te encuentro...Hola majestad=Ce inclino un poco ante las governantes=Tienes que venir a descansar hijo, mañana tienes clases.

Pip:Estabien...=Dijo algo triste=Adios Princesa=Ce despidio amablemente de Luna=

Luna:Adios Pip

=Cuando ce fueron Una risa del joven Como la de Celestia no ce isieron esperar=

Joven:JAJAJAJAJA ADIOS MI PRINCEPE JAJAJAJAJAA

Celestia:NU GUSTA ALGO MI PEQUEÑO JAJAJA

=Luna presa de la verguensa ce puso roja pero, como su pelaje era Azul oscuro noce notaba tanto=

Luna:PORQUE SON ASI?=Dijo algo enojada=

Joven:AHY NOS VEMOS MI AMOR

Luna:BASTAAAA=Dijo enojda=

Celestia:Estabien...perdon hermanita.=Ce calmo=

Joven:=Miro a Celestia, ce arrodillo en frente de luna=Luna te cazarias con migo?...=Dijo en burla=

=Al igual que ace unos momentos, Celestia y el joven ce partieron de risas entre ellos, pero eso fue la gota que derramo el baso=

Luna:CALLENSE O LES DIGO A TODOS QUE USTEDES DOS ANDAN=Dijo furiosa=

=A Celestia y al Joven, la risa desaparecio, y el nerviosismo aparecio=

Joven:LUNA , Querida amiga Compañeraaaa casi hermanaaaa...=Ce aserco a ella=

Luna:NO, si te asercas le digo a toda Equestria

Celestia:Como supiste.?

Luna:El nunca te dece Celestia...Siempre te dice Celeste, E AHI SU ERROR=apunto al joven=

Joven:BIEEEN, no nos burlaremos mas...=su surro=Pero aun asi creo que ustedes dos ce cazaran...

Luna:NO ME CAZARE CON NADIEEE

Joven:Eso mismo decian mi Compadre Alejandro, y mira el ce cazo...=Le mostro una foto donde estaban ellos dos y la espoza de su amigo.=Y yo voi que buelo para alla=Miro a Celestia=

Celestia:Hermana no digas nada porfavor, saves como se pondran los medios con nosotros.

Luna:Ya vere que...

=Luna tenia una carta que podia usar en cualquier momento, asique asta entonses ella tenia el control sobre ambos=

Joven:Nos vamos? Quiero comerme estos dulces No quieres Celestia?

Luna:Si fuera tu no aria eso.

=El joven estiro la canastita de dulces, pero cuando Celestia los vio, al igual que un rallo esos dulces desaparecieron=

Joven:Pero que paso?=Dijo mientras veia su canasta basia=

Luna:Ella tiene un problema con los dulces...

Celestia:Eso no es cierto.=Dijo limpiandoce la boca=

Luna:Ya olbidaste en la boda de Candence que te acabaste todos los dulces que se suponian, iban a ser el postre?

Celestia:Eso estaba justificado.

Luna:SOLO PORQUE QUERIAS COMERLOS

Joven:Bueno esos pequeños dejaron todos estos dulces aqui...Asique=El joven fue asia todo el botin de dulces pero=

Luna:Losiento pero esos dulces son mios.

Joven:Asi?

Luna:Si.

Joven:lastima no veo tu nombre en ellos=Tomo todos los dulces y salio corriendo=

Luna: DEBUELBEME MIS DULCES=Dijo corriendo tras el=

Joven:NOOOO SON MIOS LOS ALLE TIRADOS EN EL PISO.=Dijo mientras segia corriendo=

Luna:HERMANAAAA AS ALGO CON TU NOVIO.

=Celestia quedaba biendo esa esena, era comico ver a Luna tras el joven solo por unos dulces=

Luna:HERMANAAAAA.

Joven:NO SEAS EGOISTA Y COMPARTEEE

Luna:ESOS DULCES SON MIOS Y NO TE PIENSO DAR.

Joven:EN TONSES MIRA=Dijo mientras ce llebaba barios ala boca=QUE ARAS?=dijo llebandoce otro puñado=

Luna:AAAAAAA=Arta y furiosa iso brillar su cuerno para detener al joven=

Joven:ESO NO ES JUSTOO, LA MAGIA LES DA VENTAJA Y ABUSAN DE ELLA.

Luna:Eso te pasa por meterte con mis dulces=Dijo mientras tomaba sus dulces con un Aura azulada=

Joven:No ceas embidiosa comparte, Ella ce comio todos los mios=Apunto a Celestia=

Celestia:No te pongas asi...=Dijo dulcemente=Ben bamos al Castillo es algo tarde.

=Luna dejo caer al joven al piso, ce lebanto algo adolorido del golpe, asi que partieron con el echiso=

EN EL CASTILLO O PALACIO COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR...Que? ya nadie ba a renegar por esto?...

Shining Armor:CONTINUA IDIOTA

Esta bien...=Celestia y Luna lla abian llegado, nuestro amigo todavia no estaba acostumbrado abiajar asi, porlo cual el tubo que bolber a gomitar pero en otro lugar...en una ventana para cer precisos, Luna ce disponia a irce, asique nuestra querida pareja ce pudo quedar sola=

Joven:No puedo creer que te comieras todos mis dulces...=Dijo mientras cegia biendo su canasta basia=

Celestia:Ya tedije que lo siento.

Joven:Ese no es el chiste... yo tambien queria, pero bueno=Abento el canasto=Te divertiste?

Celestia:Si...Es verdad sobre lo de ese barco?

Joven:Es solo una leyenda, partes verdaderas , parters falsas...No me digas que te asustaste?=Dijo burlandoce=

Celestia:Yo, asustada ja...

Joven:Oye el miedo es para todos, tambien para los inmortales.

Celestia:e vivido mucho como para tenerle miedo a eso.

Joven:Bien...Oye que es eso alla en el orizonte?=Dijo apuntando=

Celestia:NO NO NOQUIERO VERLO=Dijo poniendoce sercas del joven para esconderce=

Joven;(O si el miedo no anda en burro anda en barco)Ahi te ves tan linda cuando te asustas...

Celestia:Eres malo, no agas esas bromas=Dijo mientras beia a otro lado=

Joven:Bueno ya...=La miro=Bamos a descansar te parece?

Celestia;=Ce sonrojo=Si bamos.

=Sin mas ellos tomaron caminos asia sus respectibos dormitorios, el joven acompaño a Celestia Asu dormitorio, para que pudiera descansar, despues de todo esa fue una noche larga=

Joven:E,llagamos querida...

Celestia:No me digas asi...

Joven:Te gustaba mas cuando te decia Celeste?

Celestia:=Apenada=Si...

Joven:ahy Celeste...

=El joven ce aserco a Celestia para darle un veso, Celestia no ce nego, y ce bolbieron a unir en un beso pero de despedida, cuando ce separaron el joven acarisio su cara y la bio por ultimaves=

Joven:Descansa...

Celestia:Tu tambien.

=Despedidos cada uno, Celestia entro a su cuarto, mientras nuestro amigo iba directo ala cama, llegando asu dormitorio, el llego ce quito cada prenda quedandoce en boxer y playera, cuando ce iba adormir, la puerta toco pero como tenia playera y boxer abrio sin preocuparce=

Joven:hola madre...que ases qui es muy noche.

Zafire:Lo mismo digo.=Entro al cuarto.=

Joven:Gustas pasar?=Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta=

Zafire:Alex...En todo este tiempo, pensaste que no me iba adar cuenta?=Dijo ceriamente=

Joven:em...deque me ablas?=Dijo un tanto nevioso=

Zafire:No me quieras ver la cara Alex.

Joven:Pero de que me ablas?

Zafire:Hijo recuerdas lo que tedije respecto a..=No termino=

Joven:SI BIEN LO ICE ESTA BIEN CONTENTA DE LA VIDAAAA

Zafire:TE TATUASTEEEEEE

Joven:SI ME TATU...Espera de que abla...La cage...

Zafire:PORQUE TE TATUARTE=Dijo furiosa=

Joven:Como crees que me tatuaria=Dijo mas revioso=

Zafire:Nunca supiste mentir bien=Iso brillar su cuerno para quitarle la playera al aserlo, en la espalda del joven avia un tatuaje de un aguila deborando a una serpiente, arriba de dos rifles cruzados=SAVES LO QUE OPINO DE ESTO ALEX.

Joven:Madre todos y me refiero a todos, nos pusimos ese tatuaje cuando fuimos acendidos a Sargentos...No entiendo si mi abuelo tambien...Ups=Ce tapo la boca=

Zafire:VICTOR TAMBIEN

Joven:Bueno, de el fue la idea que nos tatuaramos la espalda.

Zafire:LO MATO SEGURO LO MATO, AUNQUE SEA MI PADRE LO MATO.

Joven:Aver primero como pretendes matarlo? El esta en la tierra y nosotros aqui, yo no veo forma de salir, pero me gusta este mundo.

=Zafire nunca le gustaron los tatuajes, una Cuitimark era diferente...Creo que able de mas=

Joven:GRASIAS NARRADOR, Mira tu tienes tambien y miraaaa donde estan ubicados=Señalo en los costados de Zafire=

Zafire:En mi defensa yo puedo expli...=La interumpio=

Joven:Explicar esta MAMA, estamos en paz tu tienes dos tatuajes y yo nomas uno...

Zafire:PERO EQUIBALE EL TULLO A TODA TU ESPALDA=Dijo indignada=

Joven:Nenene no cambie a tema de tamaño. Ademas porque no tatuarme?, tu no estabas para impedirme eso, incluso mi papa estaba deacuerdo junto con mis abuelos.

Zafire:Tu padre era un idiota y mi padre un desquisiado que adoraba las armas.

Joven:Y ve que me paresco tanto a ellos...

=Zafire ce llebo una pesuña ala cara=

Joven:Mama...=Ce aserco a ella=Ya estoi grande ...si admito que no quiero bolberte a perder, mi abuelo no adoraba las armas...

Zafire:Si como no...el preferia estar siempre en le milicia que con nosotras tu abuela y yo,,,=Dijo triste=

Joven:yo perdi la esperanza de encontrate...y el siempre me decia que tu estabas viva... siempre me lo decia, incluso en las misiones de rescate me daba esperanzas, asiendome pensar que estabas alli...El creia enti cuando yo no lo asia...

=Zafire con una sonrisa en su cara mientras lagrimas recorian su rostro, ella lamento lo que abia dicho sobre su padre...=

Zafire:Como te quiero hijo...=Ce aserco para abrasarlo=

Joven:Yo tamvien.=Le corespondio=Te enojas si te digo algo?

Zafire:Dime...

Joven:Meee

=Zafire le dio un sape mientras ce abrasaban=

Zafire:Como eres payaso.

Joven:Lo saque de mi abuelito...

Zafire:que querias decirme...

Joven:si te dijiera que despues del desfile ...Quieres que agamos algo?

=Zafire acarisio la cabesa de su hijo para darle a entender que si, ce cepararon del abraso=

Zafire:Te dejo ire adescansar...

Joven:Que descanses vien.

Zafire:Igual tu hijo...

=Ce despidieron y ce bolbio a que dar solo=

Joven:A dor...

=No termino la frase cuando termino rendido ante la cama, solo para esperar el sigiente dia, el desfile...=

FIL DE CAPITULO...

Mini historia del joven militar

Alejandro:No puedo creer que me conbencieran de venir a esta fiesta...

Cadete 9:Tranquilo dijiste que tu no tomabas... asique tu seras el conductor designado.

Alejandro:Bueno.

Cadete 5:Bamos por una chicas señores este es nuestro ultimo dia de descanso.

=Todos como en grito de guerra gritaron, y entraron a una gran mancion-=

3:57 A.M. EN LA CARRETERA, EN UN AUTO

Alejandro:No mames. Ip...No buelbo a ...Ip...Bever con uste...Ip...es...

Cadete 3:Mira...ip...Un alcolimetro...

Alejandro:No te preo...Ip...Pes...Soi el conductor desig..Ip..nado...

=El dio una buelta de 180ª para pasarce a otro carril=

DESPUES DE UNA PERSECUCION POLICIACA EPICA, 5 HELICOPTEROS TRAS ELLOS

Reportero:Parecia que nuestros hombres abian capturado alos ebrios conductores del beiculo, pero...que es esto...no ahi nadie...Que paso?

=Echos mierda, en casa de uno de los cadetes=

Cadete:Mantengamos esto en...Ip...Cecreto.

Todos:Deacuerdo...

Cadete 5:Donde esta...Ip.. Alex...

=Aunque parecia estupido, el joven todavia estaba en la fiesta en la mancion.=


	15. Desfile

NO CEME OCURRE COMO ENPESAR...ASI, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS DE TODAS LAS EDADES(10-99 AÑOS)AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY(Nunca dejamos de cer niños)

El dia del desfile.

=Despues de lo ocurrido en la noche de Nigthmere, todos quedaron dormidos, las mane se quedaron a dormir en Poni ville, porlo cual nuestro amigo ce quedo sin el estres de Twiligth.

Ya amanecio, nuestro amigo como siempre despierto, Rarity cuando le entrego su traje de militar le abia dado, otra prenda, igual como la playera y pans, pero estabes le cambio el color a Azul, el ce metio a bañar pues el estar, toda la noche moviendoce por las casas, para pedir dulces como un niño estubo bien, pero las pequeñas bromas que le acian los potrillos, lo ponian como aun mas como niño, pero bueno...Mientras el ce baña...

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO O PALACIO COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR,

vemos a nuestra amiga Candence, Zafire y Shining armor dirijiendoce al comedor mientras platicaban.=

Shining:entonses encontraste a Twiligth, ablando con Alejandro ``amablemente´´? solo para saver un poco mas sobre el mundo humano?

Zafire:Fue curioso, si ubieran bisto esa esena, seguramete se reirian de eso=Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa=

Candence:Que fue loque le dijiste a Twi?

Zafire:Le abia preguntado que le asia a Alex, pero ella dijo=Trato de poner la voz de Twiligth=Estabamos jugando, verdad Alex...

=la risa de Candence y Shining no ce isieron esperar, tenia grasia si lo pensabas=

CON NUESTRO AMIGO ALEX

=Terminaba de bañarce, mientras ce ponia el pans Azul y playera negra echas por nuestra amigita Rarity, solo le faltaba unos tenis que ella le regalo, por asi decirlo...Un toquido a la puerta llamo su atencion pues era temprano, y bueno Lin llano venia a alludarlo, podia cer cualquiera=

Joven:Adelante=Dijo poniendoce los tenis y poniendoce el arnes con el arma=

=La puerta ce abrio de golpe dejando ver a cuatro ponis=

Joven:Hola chichos como les a ido?=Dijo amable=

Shield:Bien no me quejo...

Fire:TU, Y...=Shield le tapo la boca consu casco=

Shield:Noves que estan ellas?

Joven:Podremos mantener esto en secreto?por un tiempo

Star:Deque ablan?

Fire:De nada querida.

Lin:Entonses porque nonos dices?

Joven:Porque es algo entre hombres...

Shield:No es pornada=Dijo acariciando la cara de lin=ademas no creo que les guste saver... es algo asqueroso

=Giño el ojo al joven=

Joben:Pero pasen ase mucho que no asiamos una reunion. vengan=Dijo mientras sacaba las cartas para jugar=

=Todos a esepcion de Star sabian que iban aser, despues de todo Alex no abiapasado mucho tiempo ultimamente,

con sus amigos. como niños isieron un sirculo entre ellos, el joven saco la baraja, y enpeso a barajear.=

Star:Que ases con eso?=Dijo curiosa=

Joven:Bamos a jugar...Le explicas a tu señora fire.

=Mientras el barajeaba, fire, Shield, y Lin le explicaron como era que se jugaba, cuando termino reparti cada uno, Vieron cartas, Cambiaron y enpeso de nuebo lo divertido=

Joven:Los nuevos enpiesan.

=Fire ce aserco a Star para aconsejarle, como era que tenia que acomodar las cartas, pues era nueva en este juego, asique=

Star:=bajo mano/pesuñas=Par de corazones...=Fue todo=

Fire:Buen comienso=Bajo su mano=Tercia de diamantes.

Lin:Bas tu Alex.

Joven:Bien:=Bajo mano=Mendiga=Dijo decepcionado=

Lin:Pero quele paso al padrino jajaja=Bajo=Escalera de color rojo

Shield:Perdoname cariño...=Bajo mano=Flor imperial...

=Lin con la boca abierta, abia perdido, porlo regular pierde ciempre contra alex pero estaves, fue su novio,

el joven tomo denuevo las cartas y enpeso a barajear=

Joven:Y...dime star, como esque una Unicornio tan hermosa como tu...=Lo interrumpieron=

Fire;OYEE.=Celoso=

Joven:Me diras lo contrario?=Arqueo una seja=

=No ubo respuesta=

Joven:Cuentanos , como esque este pedaso de estiercol...Sin ofender, consigio a una chica como tu.

Star:=Sonrojada=Bueno...Beras.

FLASH BACK

=Podemos ver a Star recostada en la enfermeria, despues delo que abia pasado con la pelea, el joven avia salido de ahi.=

Star:=Suspiro=Que aburrido...Porque siempre tengo que acabar aqui, cuando un macho pelea contra mi...=cerro los ojos=

=Ella escucho una voz=

?:Oye cuando entre a la guardia tambien e benido aqui baras beses...

=Ella bolteo para ber a un pegaso dela guardia, era Fire fly=

Star:Fire, que ases aqui?, no deverias estar cuidando...=No termino=

Fire:El capitan dijo que ya no era necesario.

Star:Balla...Primero pide que media guardia este altanto de el y dela noche a la mañana, ya no...

Fire:Si...

Star:Como savias que estaba aqui?

Fire:Bueno...Escuche que te abias lastimado asique...=Fue bolando asta su cama y le entrego un ramo de flores=Te quise traer esto...=Dijo sonrojado=

Star:A balla=Las tomo con su magia=Este...Nose que decir...

Fire:Bueno...Un simple gracias seria sufisiente=Dijo algo apenado=

Star:Gracias=Dijo mientras las acomodaba al lado de su cama=

Fire:Em...Me gustaria...Pedirle algo...

Star:Que ocupas.

Fire:Este...quisieras benir a Cenar con migo.?

=Star en ese momento quedo sorprendida, Ninguno de la guardia queria salir con ella, porlo regular por miedo porque, ella savia peliar mejor que nadie, pero, por alguna extraña razon mas, era porque muchos ce peleaban por el corazon de Ella, y bueno, camaron que se duerme a chingar a sumadre para otro lado, (No me ce el dicho...)=

Star:=Ce sonrojo=Si... Ire contigo.

=De parte de Fire fue un gran alibio que ella dijiera que si, pero no podia demostar su alegria pues, devia aparentar un poco=

Fire:Te parece cuando acabe nuestro turno?

Star:Claro.

Fire:Bien, a otra cosa...

Star:Si.

Fire:Pasare porti... esta bien?

Star:Claro.

Fin del flash back

Joven:Ñie me gusto mas la historia de Shield y Lin...

=Ellos ce pusieron rojos pues Lin le abia contado de como ce abian enamorado=

Fire:Cuentanos de ti y Celesti...

=Desgrasiadamente Shield no alcanso a taparle la boca, asiendo que Lin y star supieran de eso.=

Lin y Star: TU Y CELESTIAAAA

Shield:Sinceramente fire, nose como esque no puedes guardar cecretos...

Joven:Em...O miren la hora=Salio disparado ala puerta, pero para desgrasia del jove ellas dos eran unicornios, asi que no pudo ir lejos=Sigo diciendo...ESO ES ABUSO DE SU MAGIAAAA.

Lin:CUENTA CUENTA

Star:NUNCA CREIMOS QUE CELESTIA TUBIERA A UN NOVIO

=Dijieron ambas emocionadas=

Joven:Fire, shield...Alluda=Dijo en un hilo de voz=

=Ellos trataron de explicarle a Lin y a Star loque abia pasado o bueno que solo, abian encontrado a Celestia y al joven besandoce=

Lin y Star:TU Y ELLA CE bESAROON

Joven:Bueno...creo que no los escucharon en las islas marias...=dijo sobandoce el oido=

Lin:Perdon...Pero no puedo creerloo

Shield:Pues creelo

Fire:Por sierto dinos como esque llegaron tan rapido a eso?.

Joven:Bueno beran.

=El joven les Narro todo loque abia pasado, que al principio como ce abian encontrado, era porque ce abia escapado de la academia de magia, para poder ver el dibujo, y que cuando salio de ahy ce encontro con Celestia, asique diciendo lo necesario, y partes muy centimentales sobre lo ocurrido, los amigos del joven entendieron=

Joven:Y asi paso.

Shiel:Wow...No puedo creerlo...

Fire:como fue que le abias dicho a el capitan...Supiste a que arbol golpear.

Star:Dinos que viste en ella.?

Lin:Si, que te atrajo asi a ella?, entiendo que sea hermosa, es una princesa y debe permanecer asi...

Joven:Lo mismo te pregunto que fue lo que le viste a shield para salir con el.

Star:No ebadas contesta.

Joven:Bien bien...Cuando la abia bisto por primera ves, cuendo me iban a centenciar por asi decirlo, me quede viendo sus ojos detenidamente, el color me avia cautibado cuando la vi...Fue, algo que no puedo expresar con palabras...

Lin:Y la cursi era yo verdad?

=La puerta sono=

Todos:Adelante.

=Una Alicornio abia entrado=

Zafire:Alex ven es hora de Almorzar.

Joven:deacuerdo...Es hora de irnos y tu Lin nos vemos mas alrato.

Lin:=Dijo apenada=Si lose...

Joven:Bueno te beo aqui despues estabien?

=Ella sintio y todos salieron del cuarto, Shield, fire y star tenian que ir a las barracas, encuanto a Lin seguir con su trabajo de mucama y a alludar al joven despues, Zafire y el joven andaban caminando acia el comedor=

Joven:Em...Dime como esque lograste,cambiar tu abito alimenticio.

Zafire:Porque la...=Recapasito=es cierto, deves de comer carne...

Joven:Si, y saves que si un humano no come carne, saves los efectos que ocasionan.

Zafire:Lose, bueno creo que puedo ablar con Celestia sob...=No termino=

Joven:No no no, no ase falta=Dijo nervioso=Digo discord y yo nos fuimos aun bosque a acomer pezcado...

Zafire:asado, verdad?

Joven:Bueno, tenia ambre ademas, pude combenser a discord que agregara la carne asu menu, enbes de comer. solo dulces.

Zafire:No me gusta que andes con el...

Joven:Ya bamos a empesar...

Zafire:Es discord el dios del caos.

Joven:Y tu y yo venimos de un mundo donde el caos, es nuestro entretenimiento a toda hora del dia...

Zafire=Suspiro=Tienes rason, bueno no creo que el aga cosas malas despues deque fue reformado, asique agan loque quieran.

Joven:bueno...

=Ellos llegaron al comedor, Celestia, Luna, Candence y Shining armor ce encontraban centados, esperando aque los cosineros, les den el platillo de hoy, Zafire y el joven ce asercaron a la mesa tomando lugar Zafire al lado de Luna y El joven al lado de Shining=

Shining:=Susurro=Hola vello durmiente=Dijo en burla=

Joven:=Susurro=Hola perrito de Candence...

=Esto nole gusto a shining pero el savia enloque se metia cuando el accedio a ser, amigo del joven.=

Candence:Y que te parecio la noche de Nigthmere?

Joven:Entretenida, nada diferente de donde vengo.

Candence:Algo que nos quieras contar?=Ella savia lode Twiligth=

Joven:No... Ustedes no me quieren contar que aran, en el desfile de hoy?

Luna:Cera un desfile corto, solo pasaremos por la calle principal.

Candence:algo que nosgusto fue, aser el desfile por la noche.

Celestia:Si ademas Zafire nos tiene una sorpresa para esta noche, verdad.

Zafire:Si y megustaria que lo vieras Alex.

Joven:Bueno siempre podre verlo desde el balcon principal no?...Digo no puedo salir de aqui todavia.

Luna:Claro, desde ahi podras ver toda la ciudad.

Candence:Ademas abra fuegos artifisiales.

Joven:Tipico...

Zafire:no seas asi.

Joven:Oye el unico desfile que me gusto en toda mi santisima vida, fue el desfile de verano...(Ahi chiquitas...)

=Los meseros entraron, repartiendo platos a cada uno, para desgrasia del joven teria que aguantar, una vez mas, el horror de comer solo Vegetales, y una que otra fruta aparecio asique, nimodo, porlomenos el jugo era de Naranja, el tubo porlomenos algo bueno de todo, en todo el desalluno ubo un silencio incomodo para todos, en cuanto al joven estaba mas entretenido en, comer verduras y pasarlas rapido con el jugo de naranja, cosa que a el nole agradava, pero solo en su mente pensaba(ya mero ya mero, solo una mas, solo...una...mas...)El esta casi asqueado de las verduras, para desgrasia de el,su compañero lo noto=

Shining:No te gusta?=dijo en voz baja=

Joven:No soi un gran fan de las verduras...

Shining:entonses que es loque te gusta comer?=Dijo interesado=

Conciensia del mal:Dile que comes carne, ALA CHINGADA.

Conciensia del bien:En parte si y no es bueno que les digas, digo estas en un mundo donde, la Rasa dominante son herbiboros, asique seria como cetenciarte a muerte decir que comes carne.

Joven:Pedi alluda no que me...

Conciensia del mal:Bueno diles, que no estas acostumbrado a tanta comida para animales

Conciensia del bien:Te recuerdo querido amigo, que este es un mundo que es governado por animales.

Joven:Me dejan opinar?

Ambas conciensias:NO.

Joven;A molestar a otro lado orale...=Desaparecen=

Joven:Bueno, me gustan mucho las legumbres...

Shining:Bere que puedo aser...Por ahora con esto bastara verdad?

Joven:si solo por ahora...

=Ellos sigieron con el almuerso, el joven termino mas asqueado, pues el jugo sele abia terminado asique, tubo que comer sin eso. Una ves terminado el almuerso, cada quien iria por su lado.=

Shining:Bueno si me disculpan, tengo que siguir...=Ce aserca a candence=Nos vemos cariño.

Candence:Te cuidas Shining.=Le dio un beso el la mejilla=

=Shining salio de la sala=

Candence:Y que aras hoy Alex?

Joven:Bueno...=Quedo pensante por un rato asta que=No tengo idea...=Bio la cara de su madre Zafire, y el supo de inmediato que si el no cambiaba su respuesta seria, algo que el lamentaria toda su vida=SAVEN, acabo de recordar que avia quedado con discord, para alludarlo ADIOS.=Salio disparado acia la puerta=

Luna:Sigo sin entender como esque algien corra tan rapido.

Escritor:Te recurdo que este es un fic de Caricaturomanticomedia, aqui nada tiene centido...si me disculpan tengo que ir por unas cosas a Canterlot escuche que ahi una buena Cafeteria.

Luna:LOS HUMANOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR AQUI.=Le grito=

Escritor:No ahi problema=Una luz lo enbolbio=Ahora si puedo estar aqui=Aparecio como un Poni terrestre de pelaje cafe crin roja ojos rojos y una cuitie mark de un sol y una Luna.=Adiosito =,Desaparecio=

Zafire:Bueno, Estan listas para el desfile?

Candence:Espere mucho asique yo si estoi lista=Dijo feliz=

Celestia:Me alegro, acompañenme a la Academia, tu tambien luna tenemos que acomodar todo para el desfile

=Ninguna ce nego a acompañarla, despues de todo era de ella la idea para que, todos en equestria supieran que Zafire era otra princesa.=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO O PALACIO COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR.

=Vemos al Joven caminar por un pasillo largo, un pasillo que lo llebaria a los jardines, unabes que el salio=

Joven:DISCOOOORD.=Grito a todo pulmon=

=Como tipico de el, siempre asia una aparicion algo dramatica y estabes no iba aser la esepcion=

Discord:Alli esta mi amigo lampiño savorito

Joven:Y aqui esta mi amigito, producto de una horgiaaaa

Discord:Jajajaja, bueno y para que me ocupas esta ves?=Dijo centandoce en el cesped=

Joven:Bueno nose...Esperaba que quisieras acompañarme a comer algo de pezcado.

Discord:A como decirle que no atal invitacion, que estamos esperandooo.=Chasque los dedos y desaparecieron=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONI VILLE

=Vemos a nuestra amiga Flutter shy con sus mascotas...Bueno amigitos del bosque...Espera=

Narrador:Neta son sus amigitos los animales? como es posible?

Escritor:Solo Narra, Ni siquiera yo se como es posible eso.

Narrador:Pero...Eso no tiene sentido alguno.

Escritor;Al igual que la madre de Alex es una Alicornio asique a trabajar.

=Bueno continuando por ordenes del patron...Flutter ce encontraba afuera sacando a las gallinas cuando escucho, un pequeño sonido no muy lejos de ahi=

Flutter:Pero que fue eso.

=Also un poco el buelo para ber que era el ruido que abia escuchado.=

Flutter:Pero que asen Discord y Alex Aqui?

=Ella presa de la curiosidad trato de segirlos, pero ella ce detubo en seco cuando, vio que ellos avian estrado al bosque Ever free=

Flutter:Pe`pe-pero no saven que es p-p-peligroso entrar alli?

=Ella aun no podia saciar la curiosidad asique, olvidandoce por completo del miedo...Asi como no, Con miedo asta los huesos, ella entro al bosque, con un paso tembloroso, ella trataba de guardar distancia entre Discord y el joven, para evitar que ellos la vieran, al pasar mas de media hora caminar entre el bosque, ellos llegaron a un gran rio, Fluttershy quedo asombrada que el bosque ever free tubiera, esa clase de lugares, asique ella ce aserco a unos arbustos cerca del rio donde podia verlos=

Joven:Listo discord?

Discord:Listo

Joven y discord;Piedra, papel, o tijeras.

=al aser ese juegito estupidamente estupido como loque acabo de escribir...El juego era para ver quien, escendia la fogata para asar los pescados, y ver quien limpiaba los :

Discord:Papel

Joven:Papel

Joven:Bueno, yo los limpio tu busca madera y enciendela, te parece?

Discord:Esta bien.

=El salio en busca de madera mientras el iba al rio, el agua estaba clara y podia ver a muchisimos pescados nadar ahi, y grasias al cuchillo que le presto discord,(por usar su magia)El joven trato en baris intentos atraparlos, FlutterShy

Quien beia todo ce preguntaba=

FlutterShy:Pero que ase con ese cuchillo...Y porque ce pone en el rio...La corriente lo puede llevar.

=El joven aun cegia intentando atraparlos, despues de 7 intentos atrapo el primero.=

FlutterShy:Pero que le ase lo ba a matar, si no lo mete al agua.

=Es obio que el joven eso queria, el necesitaba la Carne del pescado, Fluttershy no podia soportar ver como el pescado trataba de ir al agua en barias ocasiones, el joven cuando veia que se asercaba al agua lo aventaba,

para que este no llegara, ella no aguanto mas=

FlutterShy:REGRESA ESE PEZ AL AGUA VA A MORIR.

=Ella fue bolando directo acia el pescado, lo tomo en cascos y lo llebo al agua, el joven casi casi caaaaaaasiiii, mataba a Fluttershy al ver como ella lo regresava=

Joven:Oye...=Dijo entre dientes y con algo de enojo=Me puedes decir porque carajo lo regresasteeeee.

Fluttershy:NO VISTE EL ESTABA SUFRIENDO.

Joven:Y ami que me importa, yo iba a comermelo...UPSSS=Ce tapo la boca=

Fluttershy:Tu-tu-tu- co-co comes ca-carne?=Dijo asustada=

Joven:Espera espera, escuchame=Trato de asercarce a ella=

FlutterShy:Tu te ibas a comer a un ser vivo...=Dijo mientras retrocedia=

Joven:Porfavor escuchame, seque esto desde tu punto de vista...=No termino=

FlutterShy:No-no- Alejate de mi=Dijo mientras cegia retrocediendo=

Joven:=Paro de caminar=Bien mira=Dio unos pasos asia atras=Ce que esto ce ve mal desde tu punto de vista... Pero esto lo tengo que aser.

FlutterShy:NO no tienes que aserlo, puedes comer otras cosas como como...=Agarro unas ballas que estaban en un arbusto=Es es mejor que comer carne

Joven:Son ballas benenosas savias?

Flutter:=Las tiro=Em...em...Quisas yase mira=Fue a un arbol y tomo unas Mandarinas=Toma.

Joven:Mira em...FlutterShy, Seque esto parece raro pero, no puedo vivir solo comiendo frutas y verduritas como un conejo.=dijo arto=

Flutter:Pero, no es justo para los animalitos que les quites su vida para que tu te alimentes.

Joven:Escucha, yo nesecito comer carne deves en cuando, no todos los dias.

Flutter:P-pero porque?, puedes siempre comer otra...=No termino=

Joven:NO FLUTTERSHY NO PUEDO COMER OTRA COSA=Dijo arto=escuchame si no como carne, una que otra ves mi cuerpo no podra tener el mismo rendimiento, me enfermare recurentemente, la carne meda ciertos venefisios, para que yo pueda estar en mejor estado de vida, entiendes, te guste o no tengo que comer carne, Los osos comen carne, Los perros comen carne...=Lo interumpio=

Flutter:Winona, la perrita de Apple jack no come carne.

Joven:Dale un pezcado y veras que ella lo devorara, asta los gatos comen carne...Que tengo que aser para que me entiendas.

=Fluttershy miro al joven, ella nunca penso que el comiera carne, ella siempre penso que era como cualquier poni.=

Flutter:Pero no es justo...=Dijo triste=

Joven:Y tampoco seria justo que, yo muriera solo porque ati note parece... Ademas, no veo el problema, yo solo como pezcado(AAAAAA si como no, si en la tierra deborabas, Caballos, vacas, Puercos,veserros, pezcado, camaron, Cuarquier cosa que tubiera carne...A y no olvides esa ves que cosinaste una ardilla cuando estabas, en un operatibo en un bosque.)

Flutter:Solo comes pezcado...=Dijo dudosa de las palabras del joven=

Joven:Te lo juro.=Cruzo los dedos.=

=Ella aun no creia que algien comiera carne, solo los animales salbajes eran losque comian carne y esto ya cambiaba la imagen del joven=

Joven:Porfabor FlutterShy, No le digas a nadie...=Dijo suplicando=

Fluttershy:Solo si prometes, que trataras de no aselos sufrir mucho...

Joven:Esta bien, Lo prometo.

Discord:YA ENCONTRE LA LEÑA PARA...=Vio a flutter=Hola Fluttershy que gusto verte por aqui=Dijo nervioso=

Flutter:tu sabias que el come carne.

Discord:Bueno...Si pero no veo el problema... Yo como carne tambien.

=Ella aun mas asombrada, ella no aguanto mas y solo ce desmallo=

Joven:Que delicadita...

Discord:Y que lo digas...Ya esta listo el pezcado?

Joven:No ella abento el que tenia...

Discord:MMMMM...=Penso un momento y=Bueno la llebare asu casa tu prepara el pezcado.

Joven:Y la fogata?

=Discord Chasque los dedos=

Discord:Listo, no tardo voi a llebarla, de este modo solo pensara que solo fue un sueño.

Joven:Clasico...

=Discord partio a llevar a Fluttershy a su casa, despues de todo Discord savia donde vivia, asique no abia problema para llevarla, el joven quedo otro tiempo en el agua para tratar de atrapar mas pescados, a los primeros 4 los abia puesto en el fuego, para que en loque llega discord para que enpesaran a comer.=

Mientras tanto en Poni Ville

=vemos a discord entrar a la casa de Flutter shy, para desgrasia de discord otras ponis lo avian visto entrar a la casa, asique esas ponis presas tambien de la curiosidad, fueron corriendo a casa de Fluttershy.=

Reinbow:Pero que ase discord con Fluttershy.=Dijo mientras ce dirijia a la casa=

Twiligth:Es raro, el deveria estar ahora en Canterlot para alludar, a las princesas con el desfile.

Rarity:Entonses...que es lo que ara.

=Unaves que entraron a la casa, solo vieron a Discord, acomodando a Fluttershy en un sofa.=

Twiligth:DISCORD QUE LE ISISTE.=Dijo asustada=

Discord:SHHHHH...Noves que esta dormiendo...

=Ellas dudosas de su palabra, ce asercaron a Fluttershy y pudieron comprobar que, ella solo estava desmallada.=

Rarity:Porque esta desmallada?

Discord:A bueno, es una historia muy grasiosa.=Dijo nervioso.=

Piki:CUENTA CUENTA=Dijo emosionada=

Discord:Bueno, Fue algo mas o menos asi...MIREN ES CELESTIAAA

=Todas boltearon, esperando encontrarce con Celestia pero lejos de eso, solo vieron una puerta, cuando ellas boltearon furiosas para darle una leccion a Discord, pero ellas solo encontraron un espasio basio y a Fluttershy aun desmallada.=

Apple jack: nos volvio a engañar...

Rarity:Porque segimos crellendo loque el dice.

Twiligth:Porque no creer?... Es algo raro... cuando dice algo siempre o tiene razon o no.

=Ellas tras aser ese pequeño ruido, deperto algo adolorida nuestra amiga Fluttershy=

Reinbow:Que fue lo que te paso.=Dijo preocupada=

Flutter shy:que paso de que?.=Dijo adolorida=

Twiligth:Pues... estas aqui acosatada, y discord te trajo aqui.

Fluttershy:No se... Solo tube un sueño donde el y Alex comian...No me lovan a creer, ellos dos comian carne, pueden creerlo.=Dijo con una risa. pensando que eso no ocurrio=

Apple jack: soñaste que ellos dos comian carne...

Piki:Eso es algo raro. porque no mejor comer paste o un elado o un paque o=Le taparon la boca=

Rarity:Ya entendimos, pero no crees que tal ves eso no ahiga sido un sueño?... digo el te trajo a qui.=Dijo crellendo que el sueño de Fluttershy era real=

Twiligth:Em en tu sueño, donde estaban Alex y discord?

Fluttershy:No lo se y no quiero saver...=Dijo poniendoce una almueda en su cara=

=Twiligth con su magia la levito para que los giara, la saco de la casa y le pregunto=

Twiligth:Dinos donde estan?

Fluttershy:Solo fue un...

Twiligth:NOME...importa solo porfavor guianos.

=Ella Asintio algo asustada, asique siguieron por el cendero que los guiaba Fluttershy, al cabo de unos cuantos metros encontraron, pisadas las cuales corespondian a los zapatos del joven, y los pies de discord, ellas con mas entusiasmo sigieron esas pisadas, cuando llegaron solo encontraron una fogata apagada, con poco humo emergiendo de este.=

Fluttershy:Pero...No entiendo fue solo un sue...=Recordo todo=Hay no...

Rarity:Que era que avias dicho de Alex y discord?

Fluttershy:Nada=Recordo la promesa del joven de no ablar=Que ellos estaban aqui acampando solo eso.=Dijo nerviosa=

Twiligth:No avias dicho que ellos avian comido carne?=Dijo dudosa=

Fluttershy:No, claro que no...Porque mejor no nos vamos a Canterlot el desfile empesara, en un unas horas, y en loque llegamos cera hora de empesar.

=Esas palabras cambiaron la cada de Twiligth, ellas tenian que aver llegado a Canterlot ace horas=

Twiligth:EL DESFILEEE=Dijo asustada=

Reinbow:Si nos vamos en el sigiente tren, llegaremos vamos.

=Ellas apuradas fueron a tomar el primer tren para llegar a Canterlot=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO O PALACIO COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMAR

=Empesaba a atardecer, podemos ver al joven, a discord y Lin platicar en su carto=

Lin:Donde estavas te duscaba por todos lados.

Discord:Tranquila, estabamos...em...

Joven:Solo Platicando verdad=Respondio rapido=

Lin:Aja...=No muy comvensida= pero bueno...

Joven:oye nos arias Te de hierba buena...Esque tu lo ases muy bueno.

Lin:Claro=Salio de la abitacion=

Discord:Tegusta el te?

Joven:Ami y ami abuelo siempre tomabamos te, creo que de el lo erede tambien.

Discord:Bueno, fue agradable comer me tengo que ir al Imperio de Criztal=Dijo poniendoce de pie=

Joven:Dijiste, de Criztal? Un impreio echo de Criztal?

Discord:Claro y re a precentarme alla.

Joven:Wow, saves pienso que este mundo es mas raro...

Discord:Aja como no, tu mundo ce quiere matar entre si y mi mundo es el raro...

Joven:Nada es perfecto y lodigo por ti

Discord:veras que un dia de estos, yo te combertire en un Dracunecus solo para que sepas...=Un extraño sonido los interrumpio:CU CU... CU CU=Valla me tengo que ir...

Joven:No te quedaras a ver el desfile?

Discord:Y que voi a ver...Un par de viejas alicornos, que me combirtieron en piedra solo porque no les gustaba que isiera un poco de caos, Neeee ademas En el imperio porlomenos vere algo interesante.

Joven:y Que sera?=Penso detenidamente el joven=AAAA no tendras por ahi una amigita?=Dijo en tono de burla=

Discord:No una sino varias...UPS...ADIOSS=Desaparecio=

Joven:A si nada pendejo este cabron...

=El joven espero que Lin llegara mientras, en las hojas que le abian dado las CMC junto con dos lapizes y un sacapuntas, el enpeso a aser lineas unduladas, el loque queria dibujar era el rio alque abian bisitado, Discord y el joven, al cabo de unos minutos mas llego Lin junto con Shield=

Shield:Hola Alex que ases?=Dijo entrando al cuarto=

Joven:Esto=Dijo mientras cegia dibujando.=

Lin:Bueno deja eso y ven, te traje el te.=Dijo mientras acomodaba el te en una mesita=

Joven:Estabien=dejando de lado las cosas ce aserco con la pareja=Que cuentras de nuevo Shield.

Shield:Bueno el capitan, nos pidio a todos que fueramos al Desfile para seguridad extra...=Lo interrumpio

Joven:Exesiba mas vien...=Dijo antisipado=

Shield:Bueno, creo que tu tambien arias eso no, para mantener a tu gover...No nocreo que tu agas eso.

Joven:ESACTOOOOO, Tu si entiendes.

Lin:Bueno mejor tomen=Dijo dando unas tasas con te=

=Ellos dejaron de lado su platica y tomaron el te=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESTACION DE TREN EN CANTERLOT=

Rarity:PORFIN EN CANTERLOT

Twiligth:Demonos prisa no tenemos que llegar tarde.

Apple jack:Tranquila el desfile no enpesara sino asta dentro de unas horas.

=A Twiligth no le parecieron las palabras de Apple jack, ella corrio directo al castillo, Twi resivia muchos cumplidos en el camino, pues ella era princesa, asique era respeto asia ella.=

Mientras tanto en la academia

Narrador:Me estoi cansando de esto...Estar canbiando de esenario,

Escritor:Y ami que me importa...sigue

=Continuando, vemos a las princesas junto cun unos profesores de la academia, los carros alegoricos ya estaban ce suponia que cada princesa estarian en un carro alegorico.=

Profesora:Bueno todo esta listo Princesa.

Celestia:Gracias porsu alluda.

Profesor:Ni lo mensione Princesa siempre sera un honor para nosotros alludarla.

Profesora:Bueno las veremos en el desfile.

=Todos los profesores salieron=

Luna:bueno pongamonos en mar...=La interrumpieron=

=Las puertas del salon de donde estaban, ce abrieron revelando a las mane 6=

Twiligth:PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE PRINCESA.

Luna:Pero que afan de interumpirme siempre...=Dijo cabisbaja=

Celestia:Trinquila ami tambien me pasa lo mismo.

Twiligth:Perdon ceme paso el...

Celestia:Tranquila Twiligth, llegaste a buena hora ven tenemos que preparararnos para el desfile.

=Cada princesa ce subio a cada carro alegorioco, Como eran 5 princesas:Twiligth, Luna, Zafire, Candence y Celestia el resto de las manes:Pinki, Rarity, Fluttershy,Reinbow y Applejack ce encargarian de conducir cada carro, con alluda de Applejack, Fluttershy aprendio a conducir al igual que Reinbow y Rarity,=

Mientras tanto con el joven

=Lin y Shield ce abian ido, pues ya era de noche y las estrellas estaban en el cielo, iluminando el camino de todos al igual que el agran astro de Luna, El joven estaba en el Balcon esperando que el desfile comensara=

Joven:=Suspiro, y miro al cielo=AAAaaa son tiempos como este en losque solo quiero estar a qui, y disfrutar la comodidad de la pasiva, hermosa...=interumpieron su pensamiento en voz alta=

Shining Armor:Hola Alex.

Joven:Hola Armor...=Dijo sin dejar de ver el paisaje=

Shining:Esperas a que salgan.

Joven:Si... es de noche, y eso no parece alla abajo.

=Shining ce aserco al barandal, para ver asia abajo, ellos podian ver un gentio de gente, un chingo para que entiendan, abia luzes por todas partes potros corriendo y gritando, ellos al estar arriva ningun pony ponia...(ironia de palabra) atencion de quien estaba arriba=

Shining:Seran una de las cosas que extrañare cuando, buelba al imperio...

Joven:El de Criztal?

Shining:Si...=Revovino=Espera como saves.

Joven:Am...Discord fue para alla... Dijo algo de precentarce.

Shining:A lla recuerdo, Celestia le pidio que tratara de acomodarce en la sociedad.

Joven:Y crees que ellos me acepten?

Shining:Claro... Ponle que al principio ce asusten, pero cuando agan amistad con tigo, cambiara el asunto.

Joven:=Suspiro=Saves, nunca crei desir esto... y menos en frente de ti...

Shining:Que es?=Dijo mirandolo=

Joven:Te guste o no... Saldre con tu hermana...

Shining:QUEEEE DIJISTEEE=Dijo tumbando al joven al piso=

Joven:JAJAJAJAJA...Era broma shining, ademas somos de diferente especie.

Conciensia del Mal:A pero eso no evito que estes con Celestia vedad?

Joven:Ademas no es mi tipo=Dijo quitando a shining de encima=

=Shining algo rojo pues, era solo una broma del joven, el nunca le parecio que algien estubiera con su hermana y mucho menos que fuera el=

Joven:Deviste ver tu cara=Dijo recargandoce en el barandal=AHY NO MI HERMANA SALDRA CON UN MOUSTRO NO LO PERMITIRE... JAJAJAJAJA eres grasioso.

Shining:No agas ese tipo de bromas.

Joven:Bueno, solo te dire que dormi con tu esposa...

=Shining esta bes no iba a caer, el savia de ante mano/pesuña que era una broma=

Shining:Jajaja...Si tu acostarte con Candence... A otro perro con ese hueso.

Joven:=dijo serio=Bueno en unos nueve meses sabras que es sierto=Dijo con una risa al final=

=Creo que eso no le parecio, pero estabes el joven pudo evadir el golpe de Shining=

Shining:COMO PUDISTE IDOTA

Joven:Fasil, yo atras ella adelante era fasil, que ustedes no tubieron sexo en su luna de miel?

=Arto corrio asi el joven, pero el joven lo rodeo rapido para tumbarlo por un costado=

Joven:ERA MENTIRA JAJAJAJAJA Siges callendo diario jajajajajaja=Dijo entre carcajadas=

=Shining aun estaba molesto, pero bolbio a recapasitar loque el le avia dicho:

Pero te advierto que como amigo me vas a tener que aguantar... Tras recordar esto el solo pudo enbosar una sonrisa, y esto le dijo al joven que el entendio=

Shining:No bolbere a caer en tus bromas infantiles.=Dijo recargandoce en el barandal=

Joven:Ya estas entendiendo mis bromas jajajaja, Pero bueno.=Dijo recargandoce=

=Ellos pasaron un rato esperando a que los carros alegoricos salieran, pero en el transcurso de eso un silencio los imbadio=

Joven:Y dime... Como se conosieron Candence y tu...

Shining:Bueno, Twili cuando era niña Tenia una niñera.

Joven:A y no me digas que era Candence...

Shining:Pero coo... =Suspiro=Olvidalo... Candence siempre cuidava a Twiligth, y bueno cuando la avia visto me avia enamorado de ella...sus ojos, cabello...Su dulce voz me avia cautibado... Fue algo que nunca boi a olvidar...

Joven:Solo asta ella ce consiga a otro semental.=Dijo en burla=

Shining:La conosco, y se que ella no ara eso.

Joven:Los humanos vivimos mas que ustedes, asique considerate afortunado deque podra salir con migo cuando mueras. jajajajajaa

Shining:jaja...Lo dudo... Pero bueno, nos isimos novios, ella segia cuidando a Twiligth, ella en su primer dia de Clases yo tenia mi primer dia en la academia militar, Candence y yo nos tubimos que separar... solo mientras acababa el curso, para combertirme en un guardia real.

Joven:Y ella te espero...Que enbidia...=Dijo algo frustrado=

Shining:Porque enbidia? tu no tenias a algien?

Joven:(Otraves la burra al trigo)Si... Pero siempre es lo mismo, les das todo loque quieren, para que alfinal esten con otro idiota...=Dijo algo cabisbajo.=

Shining:De seguro no era tu chica. veras que ella bendra con el tiempo... o ya andas con una?=Dijo tratandolo de animar=

Jovem:C-c-como crees que algui...=No termino=

Shining:AAAAJAJAJAJA, eso te delatooo, el frio , malbado y grosero esta enamorado=Dijo en burla=

Joven:Ya basta=Dijo mientras un rubor lo inbadia=

Shining:Bamos dime quien es la afortunada.

Joven:No te gustaria saver.

Shining:Dejame adivinar...emmmm...A si Lin la Mucama, a si tienes buen ojo ella fue Modelo, y aqui entre nos, ella y yo fuimos amantes.

Joven:WOW... espera tu y lin?

Shining:PERO FUE ANTES DE CANDENCE...=dijo desesperado antes de que el joven pensara mal=

Joven:UYYY a Candence le gustara saver esto=Dijo maliciosamente=

Shininf:No digas nada.

Joven:TRANQUILA, tu secreto esta aqui con nosotros.

Shining:Bueno...=No muy conbencido=En tonses dime quien es.

Joven:Es tu hermana.

Shining:QUEEEEEE

Joven:Tranquilo es mentira...

=Despues de varios intentos de shining para saver quien era=

Shining:bueno entonses es Luna?

Joven:No...ademas nunca nos emos dado la libertad de ablar. si acaso no mas nos saludamos.=Miro asi abajo=

HOLAAAAA LUNA.

=Desde un carro alegorico=

Luna:HOOOLAAAA ALEX.

=Arriva=

Joven:ves...O MIRA YA EMPESO.

=los carros alegoricos abian salido junto con las princesas, una en cada carro, una gran fila de guardias reales dirigian el desfile, y asta atras de todo ce podia divisar el Dibujo del joven, el quedo asombrado con el resultado, muchos delos ponis lo veian, puesto que este dibujo no era nada que ellos pudian aver visto o almenos, el tipo de arte de este, Las CMC eran quien lo llebaban en otro carro alegorico, de color Rosa...(Odio el rosa porque puse ese color pudiendo poner cualquier otro...)Bueno sigamos, Cada princesa saludaba a todos los subditos que abia, en ese lugar viendo el desfile=

Joven:Saves... No entiendo como es que tu hermana esta en un nivel mas alto que tu...

Shining:Es porque ella tubo una maestra muy buena.

Joven:Y yo un sargento que al cabo de 6 meses me iso bolberme el mejor del grupo y mirame.

Shining:Ese no es el caso...

Joven:Pero dudo que Twi sea tu hermana solo mirala.=La apunto desde arriva=Ella tiene cuerno y alas, y tu bueno solo das lastima...

Shining:Ella se gano sus alas.

Joven:Osi? yo tras aber salvado a mi patria enbarias ocasiones no me an dado tal cosa... Tu almenos deviste aver echo algo.

Shining:bueno ubo... Ciendo sincero, este mundo no es muy Caotico.

Joven:Eso es loque no me deja dormir por las noches. Solo mis sueños me mantienen dormido como un bebe.

Shining:Mejor no pregunto que clases de sueño tienes...

=Twiligth, ella le abia pedido a Celestia que si podia usar su magia para mortrar fuegos artificiales, Celestia no ce nego de echo estubo deacuerdo. Twiligth, inicio con fuegos artificiales simples, pero comforme abansava el desfile, eran mas grandes y mucho mas brillantes esto asia que muchos ponis les gustara, ella enpeso a aser muchos que cuando explotaban, salian diferentes simbolos, Como los simbolos de los elementos de la armonia, las Cutiemark de luna y celestia, entre muchas mas, al cabo de unos minutos mas termino su espectaculo, todos bolbieron a poner atencion,a las princesas daban una buelta por un gran parke, para regresar al castillo, la luna estaba en medio de todo, este era el la señal de Zafire=

=Luna miro a Zafire para asentir con la cabesa para darle a entender, que lla puede aser su conjuro.=

Zafire:espero y veas esto=Susurro=

=Ella con su magia, comenso a tomar estrellas cientos de estrellas, todos quienes veian esto quedavan asombrados, Zafire guio las estrellas para comvertirlas en una gran constelacion, para ser presisos la constelacion de Pisis, el cual era el signo de su hijo Alex, el abia nacido en marzo, y ella no podia poner en riesgo mas a su hijo si ponia su nombre, pero el joven avia visto la constelacion que su madre avia creado, esto lo avia dejado con una gran sonrisa, ella aun no terminaba despues de aser la constelacion de Pisis, sigio en la creasion de dos ponis uno terrestre y otro pegaso, ambos dansaban y bailaban entre ellos, ce podian notar que eran macho y hembra, ambos juntaron sus caras para darce un beso, tras eso, los desiso para bolver aser el la misma constelacion de Pisis pero estaves abia un coranzon abajo de este y abajo del corazon decia:

Tu y yo por siempre.

=algunos pensaron que el simbolo de pisis era alguna mascota, algunos que pensaron un poco mas, el silbolo era de dos peses que nadaban entre si asique, solo pensaron que tubo a algien importante en su vida y amuchos les parecio conmovedor. Para terminar Zafire iba a aser una llubia de estrellas, la cual Luna le abia permitido mucho antes de la llegada del joven, Cientos y cientos de estrellas que iban a gran velosidad iban y venian, dejando asombrados a todo los ponis que lo veian, departe del joven el tenia lagrimas en los ojos al ver loque su madre abia puesto en el cielo y bueno su acompañero de vista lo miro=

Shining:Porque lloras?

Joven:No no... Es solo...=Ce seco las lagrimas=Orgullo liquido, me gusto loque iso con las estrellas, es todo.

=Si... el joven se abia robado la frase de Shining Armor, a el no le importo, despues de todo a ningun hombre que esta al lado de otro hombre no nos agrada llorar. Zafire lla abia terminado su demostracion, en ella bolteo asia arriba para ver el balcon y estaba su hijo viendola desde arriba, ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, solo pudo pensar que ella lo iso bien , pero tambien que podia verse esforsado mas, cosas que atodos nos pasa cuando queremos aser algo para algien. El desfile continuo, todos los carros abian entrado de nuevo al castillo, dejando afuera a todos, para que lla fueran a casa a descansar, despues de todo ellos tenian que trabajar mañana, todas las princesas bajaron de los carros junto con las manes, fueron rapidamente a preguntarle que era ese simbolo de los pescados.=

Candence:Eso fue increible Zafire, Ese simbolo me encanto.

Twiligth:Dinos que significa.

Celestia:Nunca pude ver algo asi, pero supongo que tiene que ver con Alex verdad?

Zafire:Asi es... Esos dos peses, son el simbolo de mi hijo...

Luna:Aque te refieres?

Zafire:Beras en cada mes ahi un simbolo determinado, como el de Alex que es Pisis es el simbolo del mes de Marzo, el nacio en ese mes.

Piki:AAAAA OSEA QUE SU CUMPLEAÑOS ES EN MARZO AAAAAAAAAA QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCION QUE EMOSIOOOOON=Dijo saltando alrededor de Zafire=

Twiligth:Entonses Pisis... y eso que tiene que ver?

Zafire:Nada en especial...

=Todos entraron por los pasillos del castillo o palacio como lo quieran llamar=

Celestia:Zafire, cuentame sobre ese simbolo?=Dijo interesada=

Zafire:Bueno...No lo tomes a mal pero porque la importancia?

Celestia:Solo por saver.

Zafire:Bueno es signo que confiere mucha ``imaginación y sensibilidad, compasión y bondad, intuición y una gran capacidad para el sacrificio personal.´´

Celestia:Dices que el es todo eso?

Zafire:Es probable.=Dijo mientras una duda entraba en ella=

Celestia:Balla, quien diria que el tendria todo eso.

Twiligth:A mi tambien me sorprende, que mas signos conoses.

Zafire:Abueno esta..(Cierra el osico Zafire, no quiero escrivir mas.=dijo el escritor a Zafire=)Miren=Apunto al frente=

=todos incredulos bolrearon y estaves adiferencia de otras veses, Shining armor ce asercaba a todas, Candence ce aserco asia su marido=

Candence:Que te parecio el espectaculo de Twiligth y Zafire, Shining

Shining:Me gusto mucho bien echo Twili y tu tambien Zafire.

Zafire:Grasias.

Shining:Me inbade la curiosidad que fue eso del sielo.

Zafire:Nada de gran inportancia.

Shining:Claro que tiene importancia, abajo escribiste Tu y yo por siempre.

Candence:Carño era obio.

=Shining la vio sin decir nada=

Candence:Aver...Zafire=Apuntu=

Shining:Si.

Candence:Mas Hijo que es Alex.

Shining:Bien.

Candence:mas tu y yo por siempre.

Shining:me perdi.

=Candence ce llebo una pesuña a la cara y le dijo=

Candence:Era un mensaje para Alex

Shining:OOOOOOO verlo dicho antes.

=las risas ce salieron de todos, Zafire queria ver asu hijo pero shining le avia dicho=

Shining:Pues cuando entraron el ce abia ido del balcon, ciendote sincero no tengo idea de adonde ahiga ido.

=Todos fueron al comedor menos Zafire quien queria encontar a Alex, ademas de ella Celestia tambien queria buscarlo, asique por ceparado sinque Zafire sepa que Celestia tambien lo buscaba, enpeso la pequeña busqueda, lacual no duro mcho, solo intuia que estaba en su dormitorio, Celestia fue la primera en llegar al dormitorio, tocando la puerta suabemente.=

Joven:Adelante.

=Celestia paso y miro al joven recostado en la cama con la mirada acia el techo, el nisiquiera miro para saver quien era.=

Celestia:Crei que vendrias a vernos despues del desfile.

=El joven escucho la voz de Celestia y el ce cento en la cama para verla=

Joven:Si pero...

Celestia:Que pasa?=Dijo asercandoce a el=

Joven:Bueno... esto me asusta un poco, deecho... lo recapasite.

Celestia:Cuentame=Dijo centandoce al lado de el=

Joven:Bueno, me dijieron por ahi que los Alicornios son inmortales...

Celestia:Si porque lo...=Recapasito=Perdon Alex

Joven:Tranquila, porlo menos no tengo que ver que ella muera... siendote sinsero.=La miro=No soportaria perderla una ves mas.=Dijo triste=

Celestia:Tranquilisate=Dijo abrasandolo= Vere el modo de resolver esto.

Joven:pero como... no puedes bolber inmortal a algien asta donde ce.

=El joven avia asertado, ella no podia y mucho menos los elementos de la armonia, asique para el no avia esperanzas, algo bueno era que el no dejaria de ver a su madre, pero su madre si lo dejaria de ver cuando el muera.=

Celestia:Tranquilo=Acaricio la cara del joven=

=El joven miro a Celestia, y al igual que la primera ves el quedo cautibo en los ojos de Celestia, el joven no espero mas y beso a Celestia tumbandola en la cama, Celestia y el joven quedaron unidos en ese beso barios minutos, Celestia empeso a sentir que ese beso ce dirijia para mas alla de eso, el joven bajaba poco a poco sus manos y Celestia solo lo detubo=

Celestia:Alex...Yo...

=Ella no termino la frase cuando un toquido en la puerta ce ase precente, ambos como si los ubieran agarrado infraganti, ce pusieron de pie y el joven dijo=

Joven:Adelante.

=La puerta ce abrio=

Zafire:ALEX=Corrio acia a el para abrasarlo=TE GUSTO=Dijo feliz=

Joven:Claro que si=Dijo corespondiendole el abraso=

Celestia:Em...Bueno yo...=Dijo algo incomoda=

Joven:Espera=Dijo tratando de evitar que saliera=

Celestia:Que pasa.

=El joven ce separo de su madre ella lo veia algo extrañada, ce aserco a Celestia y le susurro=

Joven:Crees que devamos decirle?

Celestia:Pero y si recciona de mal.?

Joven:Y si no?

Celestia:Siempre esta la obcion de despues.=Sugirio=

Joven:despues?

Celestia:Despues de la boda.

Joven:Entonses es un no?

Celestia:Solo asta que estemos los dos listos te parece?

Joven:Como te paresca mas combeniente descansa.

Celestia:Tu tambien.

=Ella salio del dormitorio=

Zafire:Que le dijiste?=Dijo interesada=

Joven:Nada de gran inportarcia.

Zafire:Entonses cuentame.

Joven:Le dije queeeeee... si podia ver el modo de cambiar el menu, que no siempre puedo comer solo verduritas.

Zafire:Te recuerdo que no saves mentir.

Joven:y tu como saves que tal que es verdad.

Zafire:Nunca as sido bueno mintiendo.

Joven:Bien, ledije que cuando podia ir al Norte para la defensa.

Zafire:Eso si te creo

Joven:(Si no es una es otra mentira que cabron soi)Listo Feliz contenta de la vida?

Zafire:Si con solo volverte aver en mi vida, estoi feliz.=Dijo abrasandolo=No quieres venir a Cenar?

Joven:No esta tarde fui a comer pezcado y demaciado.

Zafire:De nuevo pezcado asado?

Joven:Olle soi bueno cosinando pezcado.

Zafire:Eres igual que tu abuelo...

Joven:Aque si verdad=Dijo mientras la tomaba en brasos y la comenso a cargar=

Zafire:Bajame.

Joven:Y si no quiero.

Zafire:Uno...Dos...

Joven:Ya estoi sufisiente grandesito para que yo...

Zafire:tres...cuatro...

Joven:Soi mucho mas grande y fuerte que tu si crees que...

Zafire:Cinco...Seis...siete

Joven:Ademas tengo entrenamiento militar de alto nivel que...

Zafire:NUEVEEE...

=El joven asustado la bajo al piso apurado=

Joven:YA LISTO LISTO

Zafire:A, verdad, jajajajaja.

=PREGUNTA PARA TODOS-: PORQUE NOSOTROS LE TENEMOS MIEDO, A ESTO A QUE NUESTRA MADRE CUENTE Y AGAMOS LO QUEELLA DICE?=

Joven:bes de algun lugar tenia que sacar el centido del humor.

=Zafire apenada, pero era cierto el saco el carisma y el humor de su madre.=

Zafire:Entonses no iras a cenar?

Joven:No perdon ademas hoy fue un dia largo(Tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de cojerme a Celestia, y tu me interumpes)Y quisiera descansar.

Zafire:Estabien...Que descanses=iba a retirarce pero antes=Ven agachate.=Le pidio=

=El joven le iso caso y lo sio ce agacho un poco y Zafire lo beso en la frente=

Zafire:Descansa hijo...

Joven:Tu tambien...=Le dio un beso en la megilla=

=Ella salio del Cuarto, dejando al joven para que descansara y no ver luz asta el dia SIGIENTEEEEE=

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Mini historia del joven militar.

Alex:sarguento mire.=Le señalo el suelo=

Sarguento:No caere denuevo en tus trucos.

Alex:Enserio sarguento mire.=Le volvio a señalar el suelo.=

Sarguento:OTRO ARGUMENTO COMO ESE Y A DAR BUELTAS.

Alex:Deacuerdo...=Ce aserco asta el ce agacho y tomo un billete de 100=Soi cien pesos mar rico wiiiiii.


	16. Entre los sueños

-LUNA, CUNA, TUNA PERO BUENO EL CAPITULO DE HOY:

Sueños y Pesadillas.

=Despues del desfile todos menos el joven, avian ido a cenar, esa noche fue algo de azucar y como dicen o el azucar teda pesadillas o dulces sueños, asique cuando todos fueron a dormir Luna tenia que encargarse en la noche, pero esta ves, le llego la curiosidad de saver que clases de sueño tienen todos con la llegada del humano a equestria, por lu cual ella sedio un dia de descanso de ver sueños de pequeños jovenes y ver los sueños de sus amigos y hermana, POSDATA:Es posible que se narra en...A NIMADRES YA ME CANSE SOLO TERCERA PERSONA SEME ASE MEJOR.=

Luna:Podemos empesar?

Escritor:Bien...

=Contuniando: Podemos ver a Luna bagando en un basio, todo alrededor de ella era oscuro, pero derepente aparecio una puerta, la cual arriva de ella decia: Alejandro. Ella quedo pensante=

Luna:Que clases de sueños tendra?... y quetal que sueñe con...=Rio maliciosamente=Bueno solo para comprobar que no tenga pesadillas, jijiji.

=Ella entro a la puerta de Alejandro, lejos de encontrarce con loque ella esperaba encontrar, ce beia una gran planicie de color cafe con un gran pàstisal y no avia nada mas, estaba amaneciendo y no avia rastro de nadie en kilometros=

Luna:Pero que extraño... Donde estara?

=Ella usando sus alas busco al joven pero no encontro nada, al cabo de unos minutos de busqueda=

Luna:No ahy nada solo este esenario... Que sueños aburridos tienes Alex...

=Ella al no aver complasido su gusto, salio del sueño de el cerrando la puerta, cuando salio pudo ver muchas mas puertas, otra a la cual le dio un ojo fue la puerta de :Twiligth...Perdon sigo el orden con la cual mis amigos me dicen=

Luna:Ahy Twiligth, as de estar suñando con un libro lo mas seguro, o si me equiboco estaras soñando que Alex teda toda la informacion que deceas=Sururro esto:=Cosa que no creo...

=Ella entro a la puerta de Twiligth, cuando entro pudo ver que estaban Las mane 6 en un pequeño picnic, no era la primeraves que ellas ven a luna navegar por el mundo de los sueños, asique ellas noce molestaron en disimular enque la avian visto.=

Rarity:Hola princesa.=Dijo amable=

Piki:llega justo a tiempo bamos a prepar un gran festin.

Twiligth:No gusta princesa?

Luna:No grasias Twiligth, de echo venia a ver que soñabas.

Twiligth:Ho balla, bueno y que esperaba encontrar en mi sueño?

Luna:(Cualquier cosa relacionada con los libros)Nada en particular, de echo vengo del sueño de Alex y...=La interumpieron=

Las mane 6:VIENE DEL SUEÑO DE ALEX=Dijieron todas al unisono=

Luna:Ahu=se sobo su oreja izquierda=Y mi hermana ce queja porque yo grito fuerte...

Reinbow:DIGANOS QUE FUE LOQUE ENCONTRO AHY.

Rarity:De seguro algo relacionado con aver encontrado a su madre, o su chica especial verdad(AHYY QUE SEA YO)

Apple jack:O algo relacionado con su familia o amigos?

Luna:No me lo van a creer.

Mane 6 :QUE?.

Luna:De echo dudo que me crean.

Mane 6 :QUE?.

Luna:Ademas el sueño era aburrido...

Mane 6 :YA CUENTANOS LUNA=gritaron al unisono=

Luna:YA ESTABIEN PERO NO GRITEN.=Se sobo sus orejas=Me lele mucho...

Twiligth:Que era su sueño?

Luna:Bueno solo abia una gran planicie de pastisal solo eso...

Apple jack:Solo eso?

Reinbow:Niguna casa, poso, o un edifisio?

Luna:No solo el pastisal.

Flutter shy:Ami me parece lindo.

Twiligth:A ti todo te parece lindo.

Flutter shy: no todo.

Piki:Con la esepcion de dragones, Hidras y cosas aterradoras VERDAD=Dijo alegre=

Twiligth:Bueno ese no es el punto.

Rarity:En tonses solo era el pastisal? solo... eso...=Dijo desilucionada=

Luna:Si... Yo tambien esperaba encontrarme algo mas pero no fue asi.

Twiligth:Y que esperaba encontrarce?

Luna:Bueno, cualquier cosa que ustedes avian pensado.

Flutter shy:Pero como seria ese pastisal.

Luna:Era gris y Cafe... Un gran amanecer venia del orizonte.

Twiligth:Deve de aver algo en su sueño... PERO BUENO no gusta acompañarnos a comer?

Luna:No grasias tengo que segir.

Twiligth:Esta bien.

=Todas las manes ce despidieron de ella, Luna salio y serro esa puerta, al aserlo vio las demas.=

Luna:Bueno veamos que sueñan las demas portadoras.

=Ella entro a la de Rarity pero solo encontro, el mismo sueño de Twiligth, lo mismo paso con Apple jack, Reinbow Dash, Piki Pie y Flutter shy.=

Luna:Balla es muy escaso que algien comparta un sueño con algien mas. lo extraño es que son 6 quienes comparten el mismo sueño...=Penso un poco=Bueno son las portadoras y son amigas, asique creo que tiene algo de sentido que ellas compartan el mismo sueño.

Escritor:BALLA...Si tonta tonta no eres me sorprendes.

Luna:Tan agusta que estaba sin verte y oirte.=Dijo secamente=

Escritor:AUCH, Eso duele. bueno te dejo=Desaparecio=

=Luna paso a otra puerta esperando, que sea algo mejor, pudo ver la puerta de:Zafire. A lo lejos ellartio en segida a esa puerta=

Luna:Que soñaras Zafire...

=Dicho y echo ella entro a la puerta, cuando vio claramente pudo ver una esena muy bonita... Luna vio que estaba Zafire jugando con un niño pequeño era un humano, ella segia como alicornio, ambos jugaban en un pequeño rio de un bosque, algo que Luna identifico fue un barquito de color Rojo.=

Luna:Balla... Esto es...

=Ella no termino la frase, puesto que algo avia pasado con el barco, la coriente del rio avia arrastrado el barco.=

Niño:Mami mi barco.

=El niño no espero mas y fue por el=

Zafire:Hijo espera, no...

=Ella solo pudo ver como la corriente se asia mas fuerte. eso ce entendia era el sueño de Zafire que poco despues para desgrasia de ella ce comvertiria en pesadilla.=

Zafire:ESPERA NO VALLAS=Ella trato de alcalsarlo=

=Luna quedaba asustada, era la esena que Zafire abian contado y ahora lo estaba soñando.=

Luna:Ahy no.=Dijo asustada=

=Zafire trato de alcansar a su pequeño niño en barias ocasiones, pero como si la corriente tuviera vida propia empujaba a Zafire para que no ce asercara, ella quedaba biendo como su hijo era mas y mas arrastrado por ese rio turbulento, ella trato una y otra y otra bes de sacar al niño del agua pero la corriente selo impedia. Luna no pudo segir viendo eso Luna lanso un conjuro al sueño para que este dejara de ser una pesadilla...Zafire en un nuevo intento, fue denuevo por su niño, al aserlo esta bes la corriente no la pudo detener, alla tomo al niño para sacarlo de ahi pero el tenia los ojos cerrados.=

Zafire:Ahy no no, despierta.=Dijo desesperada=

=Ella asia precion en el pecho del niño para tratar de sacarle el agua, en otro intento mas iso respiracion de boca a boca, que en este caso seria boca a osico, el pequeño niño tosio grandes cantidades de agua mientras este estaba asustado=

Zafire:Ahy hijo=Lo abraso=que bueno que estas bien...

=Luna quedo estabes mucho mas aliviada, pudo ver como ambos quedaban abrasados pero el pequeño quedava viendo de un lado a otro, como si faltara algo.=

Niño:Mami...=Dijo mientras la veia=

Zafire:Que paso Alex...

Niño:Donde esta mi barquito quiero segir jugando.

=Zafire mas aliviada, bolbio a abrasar al niño, el pudo ver algo atras de su madre el apunto y zafire bolteo=

Zafire:Hola Luna.

Niño:Mami quien es ella...=Dijo mientras abrasaba a Zafire=

Luna:Soi una amiga de tu mama.=Dijo amable=

Niño:Amiga?

Zafire:Si, ella me alludo a saver que tu eras en verdad mi hijo.=Dijo mientras ce centaba en el sesped sercas del rio=

Niño:Tu le alludaste?

Luna:Asi es.

=El niño vio a Luna detenidamente, ce separo de su madre y camino asta con Luna, como Luna y Zafire tenian la misma estatura, el niño abraso una de las patas de Luna=

Niño:Grasias=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=

=Luna casi nunca resivia este tipo de afectos, a ella le agrado mucho que el niño la ubiera abrasado.=

Niño:Y muchas gracias, por aber cambiado la pesadilla de mami en un sueño.

=Tanto Zafire como Luna quedaron boquiabiertas, Zafire por loque el abia dicho:Luna abia cambiado eso. y Luna

porque el savia eso=

Luna:Esto...Como lo savias?

Niño:Del mismo modo en que se que si algien no cambiaba eso yo moriria.=Ce separo de Luna=Grasias

=El niño fue corriendo con Zafire para centarce frente a ella=

Zafire:Hijo, como esque savias eso.?

Niño:Solo, lo se...=Abraso a su madre=

Luna:Eres extraño?

Niño:Y tu mas con tu pelo que se muebe sin viento.

=Ella miro su Crin y tenia razon=

Luna:Es Crin no pelo.

Niño:Cual es la diferencia? esta en la cabesa.

=Luna sonrio=

Luna:Eres divertido... Lastima que tu otro tu no sea asi.

Niño:De que ablas? yo solo soi yo mirame.

=Luna entendia que el no conosiera su otro el mas grande, ademas era un sueño de Zafire despues de todo=

Zafire:Y aque devo tu bisita Luna?

Luna:Bueno=Ce acomodo al lado de los dos=quise ver que soñaban ustedes.

Zafire:Nosotros? y que as visto asta hora?

Luna:Bueno vi el sueño de Twiligth y sus amigas.

Zafire:Y que soñaban?

Luna:No me lo vas a creer.

Zafire:Que?.

Luna:De echo dudo que lo agas.

Zafire:Que?

Luna:Es mas no creo que...=la interumpieron=

Niño:Ya cuenta quiero saver.=Dijo jalandole suabemente el Crin a luna=

Luna:Esta bien.=Quito la mano del niño=Todas ellas estaban compartiendo un mismo sueño.

Zafire:En verdad?

Luna:Si es algo extraño encontrar sueños compartidos por dos personas...pero seis? es casi nulo.

Zafire:Y que asian?

Luna:Bueno Ellas tenian un picnic, creo que arian otra cosa pero decidi irme.

=un sonido extraño provenia del pequeño humano, ellas boltearon y el niño le dijo a Zafire=

Niño:Mami=Bolteo a verla=Tengo hambre...

=Ella con su magia iso aparecer una Manzana entregandocela al niño.=

Zafire:Toma.=Dijo amable=

Niño:Gracias.=le dio una mordida...A la manzana=

=Ambas quedaron viendo al niño como ce comia la manzana, al niño no le importaba estaba mucho mas entretenido comiendola=

Luna:Te tengo algo de envidia Zafire.

Zafire:Pero porque?

Luna:Bueno tu tubiste un hijo. y saves que no podemos tener hijos.

Zafire:=Bolteo a ver a su hijo y le acarisio su pelo=Me alegro mucho por tenerlo.

Niño:Pero siempre esta la sigueña verdad mami.

=Ambas rieron un poco por loque avia dicho el niño=

Luna:Si es sierto siempre estara ella

=Ambas savian que era un niño y bueno era de esperar que diera esa clase de respuesta.=

Luna:=le susurro=Zafire, que abierta es la mente de los pequeños.

Zafire:Y que lo digas.

Niño:Si las escuche.=Dijo dandole otra mordida ala manzana=

Luna:Bueno me tengo que ir.

Niño:Tanrapido=Dijo triste=Quedate otro rrato.=Dijo jalando el crin de luna=

Zafire:Bendra luego, verdad Luna.

Luna:Claro ademas me caiste vien como no venir deves en cuando.

=El niño ce puso rojo, algo que ellas abian notado, ellas solo le sonrieron=

Luna:Bueno los dejo, cuidence.

Zafire:Adios Luna.

Niño:Adios.

=Ella salio del sueño=

Niño:Mami...=La miro=Te quiero mucho=La abraso=

Zafire:Y yo a ti.=Lo abraso=

=Luna, ella abia salido del sueño de Zafie, cuando depronto aparecio la puerta de Alejandro en frente de ella=

Luna:Bueno beamos si lla cambio ese aburrido paisaje.

=Ella bolbio a entrar, cuando pudo ver mejor pudo divisar la misma planicie con el pastisal, pero estabes alo lejos barios kilometros a lo lejos ce veia una ciudad, ella trato de asercarse pero algo impedia que ella abansara a ese lugar.=

Luna:Pero que pasa...Me puedo mover pero no puedo cruzar esto.

=Abia una reja pero ella estaba bolando y como si fuera un escudo imvisible este no dejaba que pasara por el alambrado, no avia nadie mas, nisiquiera ruido avia, solo el ruido del viento chocando contra los escasos arboles aque abia.=

Luna:Me aburre tu sueño... Nada personal pero no buelbo a entrar a qui.

=Ella salio arta de no aver visto nada mas que ese estupido paisaje, paso a otro sueño, encontro la puerta de Candence=

Luna:Beamos que sueñan los cazados.

=Luna entro al sueño, ella quedo viendo todo el entorno, parecia el imperio de Criztal ella ce encontraba en la sala del trono, con Candence centada en el=

Candence:HOLA TIAA=Fue con luna=

Luna:Hola Candence.

Cendence:Que ases a qui?

Luna:De echo vengo de paso y quise pasar a qui.

Candence:Me parece bien, no gustas algo para tomar?

Luna:No grasias estoi bien.

Candence:Bamos no seas asi, a ti te gusta mucho la malteada de chocolate ven vamos.

Luna:En verdad Candence no apetes...

=En frente de ella aparecio un gran baso con malteada, ella sin mas que aser lo tomo, y empeso a veverlo=

Candence:Ves ati siempre te agustado el chocolate.

Luna:No siempre.

Candence:Si como no te conosco... Y dime que sueños as visitado.

=Ellas caminaron por el castillo, Luna le conto sobre el sueño compartido de las mane 6, la pesadilla de Zafire, a Candence no le gusto que ella tubiera soñar con eso, pero que se podia aser, luego conto sobre el extraño sueño de Alex pero al igual que todas menos de Zafire, termino confusa por eso=

Candence:Un pastisal?... y no podias bolar para esa Ciudad?

Luna:No, trate y trate pero no podia cruzar, asique mejor doi por terminada mi tarea con el.

Candence:Bueno... Quisas sea un paisaje que a el le gusto mucho no crees?

Luna:Creo que tienes razon, pero eso no explica porque el no esta.

=Ellas avian encontrado a Shining armor quien buscaba a Candence=

Shining:Que bueno que te encuentro Candence, hola Princesa.

Candence:Shining, alludanos con algo.

=Luna bolbio a explicar el sueño de alex entonses=

Shining:BUEEENO... Como dijo Candence talbes sea un paisaje que a el le guste.

Luna:Pero eso no explica porqu el no esta en su sueño.

Shining:Estas completamente segura que lo buscaste bien?

Luna:Si, no avia nadie en kilometros.

Shining:Es extraño.=Fue con Candence y le susurro algo al ohido=Vamos a...Tu saves.

Candence:Nos tenemos que ir Tia.

Luna:Pero adonde van...=Dijo extrañada=

Candence:Bueno iremos a... a...ADIOS..=Tanto ella como shining salieron disparados de la bista de Luna=

Luna:Lejos de encontrar una respuesta, encuento mas preguntas...Bueno veamos que sueña mi hermana.

=Ella salio del sueño de Candence, Luna supuso que Candence y Shining compartieran el mismo sueño, asique ella solo ce dirijio a una puerta, mas arriba de esta decia Celestia, Luna entro al sueño de celestia, una luz la avia segado por completo, cuando esa luz dejo de brillar con tanta intencidad, ella pudo ver mucho mejor. Luna ce encontraba en Canterlot Celestia estaba en el jardin paceando.=

Luna:Hola hermana.

=Celestia bolteo a ver de donde provenia ese sonido, y para sorpresa de ella encontro a Luna=

Celestia:Hola Luna, que te trae por aqui?

Luna:Tu sueño...=Miro el entorno y dijo=Saves... esperaba verte en otro lugar, no aqui.

Celestia:Porque lo dices?

Luna:Bueno tu y Alex... tu y el comiendo algo, noce algo parecido...

Celestia:Noce que te ase pensar...

?:Celestia traje algo de te y...y...=miro a Luna=Hola Luna

Luna:Hola Alex...=Miro a su hermana=Nose que te ase pensar eso verdad?...=Completo la frase de Celestia=

=El joven avia aparecido detras de Celestia, con una bandeja donde tenia una tetera, unos pankes y dos tasas=

Joven:No gustas?=Le ofrecio a Luna=

Luna:No grasias.

Joven:Bueno, Tu Celestia?

Celestia:Claro.

=Mientras el cerbia el Te ce cento en el sesped=

Luna:Que le pasa a tu sueño alex?

Joven:Que sueño?

Luna:Pues tu estabas o nose como este el asunto, pero solo veia una gran planicie de pastisal...

Celestia:Em Luna este Alex es elde mi sueños dudo que el sepa...=La interrumpieron=

Joven:AAAAAAAAA YAME ACORDE.

Celestia:Pero que...

Luna:Conoces el lugar?

Joven: veamos...Estaba amaneciendo verdad?

Luna:Nose como supiste pero si.

Joven:Avia una Ciudad a kilometros de ahi?...

Luna:SI=Dijo emocionada=

Joven:Avia una reja que no dejaba pasar verdad?

Luna:SI SI SI=Mas emocionada=

Joven:Pos no tengo ni idea de donde cea...=Cirvio el te=

Luna:QUEEEEEEEEE=Dijo con la vos de canterlot=

Celestia:Tranquila hermana, te dije que era el Alex de mis sueños, si yo no tengo conosimientos de sus recuerdos, el no va asaver nada...

Luna:=Suspiro=Tancercas y a la vez tan lejos...

Joven:Ven cariño ahy que comer.

=Luna miro a Celestia=

Luna:Cariño?

Celestia:=Ce puso roja=Em bueno... Que tiene de malo que mediga asi?

Luna:AHY MI QUERIDA NO GUSTA UNA TASITA DE TEEE=Dijo burlandoce=

=Celestia presa de la verguenza, trato de defenderce=

Celestia:Luna no digas eso.=Dijo apenada=

Luna:No quieres algo de comer, mi princesita?=Sigio burlandoce=

Celestia:LUNAAA

Luna:Aaaa, verdad... que se ciente que te agan eso. ce acuerdaaa

=Celestia recapasito loque avia pasado en la noche de Nigthmere=

Celestia:Bien Lo siento

Luna:Eso queria oir.

Joven:Ven Celestia el te ce va a enfriar.

=Celestia ce cento al lado del joven=

Celestia:Estas segura deque no quieres acompañarnos?

Luna:No... y grasias por la oferta.=Enpeso a irce=

Joven:Porcierto Luna...

=Ella paro y bolteo a verlo=

Joven:Si de algo te sirve, si entras en mi sueño recuerda esto, siempre ve tu entorno con...Mucha atencion...

=Ella no entendio mucho las palabras del joven, asique ella paso a retirarce del sueño.=

Celestia:Ahora que ella ya no esta.

Joven:Dejemos el juego de te para otro dia vente cariño

=El jove ce abalanso contra celestia dandole un beso en la boca , ella al estar en su sueño podia aser cualquier cosa que ella quisiera y ese sueño seria un sueño humedo.=

Luna:Bueno bamonos de a...

=Ella bolbio a ver la puerta del Joven Alejandro frente de ella, asi que mejor como avia prometido( no entrare mas en ese sueño aburrido...)Pero las palabras que le avia dado el joven quedaban pendientes.=

Luna:Le are caso al Alex de Celestia?=Penso un rato yyyyyy=Bueno no pierdo nada intentando.

=Ella entro a la puerta, estabes el esenario no era tan igual, la ciudad estaba un poco mas sercas, estaba nublado y nebando, a unos metros de donde ella estaba abia un puente, cuando ella ce aserco a ver el puente de cercas, algo la detubo de una de sus patas traceras, asustada bolteo a ver que fue=

Luna:PERO QUE...

=Un bolto blanco salto sobre ella, tapandole la boca/osico ella no savia quien era, el estaba camuflado de blanco con unas cuantas hierbas del mismo color y un pasamontañas blanco.=

?:SHHHHHH...=Sururra=Tenemos que dar un rodeo y tu estas poniendo esta micion en peligro con tu ruido. callate entendiste.

=Sin saver quien era solo ella asintio con la cabesa=

?:Bien sigeme. pero calladita y sin aser ruido entendiste...

=ella bolbio a asintir, asustada ella segia a aquel que estaba camuflado, pasaron por debajo de un puente, el ce detubo para escuchar si algien venia por arriba=

?:Seguro ven.

Luna:Quien eres?

?:Ya me conoses.

Luna:Alex?

Joven:Astaque, pero calla no devemos aser ruido=Dijo tomando algo de su espalda=

Luna:Que aras con eso.

Joven:Lo que tenga que aser, si no te gusta te puedes largar y si te quieres quedar, callada deves estar..soi cabron para rimar

Luna:Como te atreves a...

=El joven le bolbio a tapar el osico, ce escuchaban pasos arriva de ellos, y unos cuantos veiculos.=

Joven:Que te acabo de decir?... Ahy mujeres=quito su mano de la boca de Luna=

=el subio al puente para ver... todo estaba despejado=

Joven:Ven sigeme.

Luna:Adonde bamos.

Joven:Ya veras.=Tomo su rifle de Franco tirador con silenciador en mano=Ves al tipo de negro en la torre de la iglesia?

=Luna no entendia que era Iglesia, pero si entendio torre, a lo lejos pidia ver a otro humano, arriba de una torre el estaba vigilando.=

Luna:Si loveo.

Joven:Cuenta asta tres.

Luna:Pero para...=La interumpio=

Joven:Asta tres dije.

=El joven tomo el rifle que tenia y apunto=

Luna:Bueno, Uno...Dos...Tr...

=Ella no termino cuando ce escucho el rifle un Pisss, como el rifle tenia celenciador solo escucho eso.=

Luna:Que se supone que ase eso?

Joven:Mira.

=El sujeto estaba tirado en el suelo con el craneo avierto, y el orificio de la bala en la nuca=

Luna:Que le isisteeee=Dijo asustada=

Joven:Asi funciona mi mundo a hora a movernos.

Luna:No me movere asta que me expliqu...=La interumpio=-

Joven:Pormi quedate, solo cuidado con los perros.

=El joven ce movio del lugar y fue asta la iglesia del lugar, Luna ella permanecia en el lugar y solo penso=

Luna:Y que me van aser los perros.

=Alo lejos un aullido de un perro, eran dos, ellos corrian directo asia Luna, ella presa del panico callo al suelo,trato de utilizar la magia para detenerlos pero, no funsiono ellos por asi decirlo eren inmunes ante eso.=

Luna:HERMANAAAAAA=Dijo asustada=

=Solo ce escucho que los perros abian chillado por un segundo y callaron=

Joven:Tedije que teniamos que movernos, correle lebantate tendras tiempo, para lloriquear por tu vida cuando mueras, por ahora bamos.

Luna:No sientes nada al matar?=Dijo con voz temblorosa=

Joven:eeemmmm...pues...creo que...talves...quisas...Las primeras 15 si, las demas...Te acostumbras, ahora corre.

=El joven corria sin aser ruido alguno, Luna solo bolaba para evitar aser ruido, cuando estubieron afuera de la iglesia=

Joven:Bete agachada, que ninguna parte de tu cuerpo ce vea por las ventanas.

=Ella iso caso, ambos iban casi gateando, dentro solo ce escuchaban boses raras=

?:Aktulac, inde Zalim, jajajaja

¿:tolec inde pratiniga um Osama.

?¿?:Protinie unis tode...OBAMA.

Ellos:JAJAJAJAJAJA.

=Ellos ya se abian alejado de la iglesia=

Joven:Bien, ahora ves aquel edificio, grandote?

=Abia un edificio de 40 pisos junto con 4 guardias abajo=

Luna:Si... Es alla donde bamos?

Joven:Esacto solo que=Apunto con el rifle=Nesesito que ellos dejen de vivir y ...=Disparo cuatro veses=Listo...

=Luna no podia segir viendo como el mataba, incluso ella notaba que el lo disfrutaba=

Luna:No sigas matando.

Joven:Saves que no te are caso verdad?, ademas lo ago por cuestiones obtimas.=Con su dedo indice ceñalo a unos cadaveres de unos jovenes que estaban en el suelo=

Luna:Agradesco mucho que solo sea un sueño.

Joven:De echo esta mision la ise cuando era Capitan. Cuando llegemos arriba tendremos una vista increible.

=Entraron al edifisio, y empesaron a subir, Luna no ella uso sus alas para llegar asta arriba, despues de un tiempo.=

Joven:Listo=Ce aserco a una ventana=Ves el parque de alla=Apunto=

Luna:Si.

Joven:Bueno bendra el lider de todos estos, y me pidieron que lo matara.

Luna:Entonses a el tambien?

Joven:Asi es=Dijo sacondo de su mochila un Barrel Cal 50.=Esta es la foto=La mostro=

Luna:Ahy que feo.

Joven:Y que lo digas. pero bueno solo tenemos que esperar a que ellos llegen.

Luna:Cuanto?

Joven:Nose, minutos, horas, dias...

Luna:DIAAAS

Joven:Sip, no soi el unico aqui, ahi otros franco tiradores en toda la ciudad, y ahy una apuesta quien no lo mate...El que pierda la mata...jajajaja...llego el convoi=Tomo el Barrel=

=Ellos quedaron viendo, fueron bajando barios soldados, y salio a quien esperaban un adulto de 50 años, barba negra, ojos prominentes, cejas de asotador y un gran menton.=

Joven:As disparado una flecha?

Luna:Una ves...

Joven:Bueno, aqui es casi lo mismo=Dijo mientras trataba de mantenerlo en la mira=La vandera que esta en aquel transporte lo ves?

Luna:SI lo alcanso a ver.

Joven:Bueno tengo que tomar en cuenta la direccion del viento, la altitud, distancia y mas que nada el efecto cariolis.

Luna:Que es eso?

Joven:Algo muy esencial... y muy aburrido de explicar...=Dijo mientras segia apuntando=De una ves te digo que cuando dispare rebelare mi posision y tendremos que salir de aqui.

Luna:Entonses dises que...

Joven:que tendremos=Disparo=AJAAJAJAJAJA EN TODA LA BOOCAAA HIJO DE PUTAAA.=Puso su mano en su oreja izquierda=Unidades Cazadoras tumbe el objetibo nos veremos en la zona de aterrisaje secundario, Miguel, Tomas, vengan con migo, Luis y Lirina ballan con el teniente Alejandro, los demas nos vemos en la sona llebo con migo una amiga de quien les abia contado.=

Tomas:Ensegida señor.

Miguel:voi en camino.

=Quito su mano y le dijo a Luna=

Joven:Cuanto peso as cargado?

Luna:De que ablas?...=Penso un poco=A claro que no ni en tus sueños niño. Te voi a cargar.

Joven:Animo pues, sete va a ofreser algo...

=Tomo el Barrel y ce dirigio a una ventana la rompio, acomodo un cable de desenso y salto, luna quien tiene alas lla lo esperaba, pero eso no fue lo mano, Las unidades enemigas estaban buscando al que abia disparado=

Joven:Retrasamos la bien venida corre.

=El joven corrio a toda prisa asia un pastisal,pequeño tomo a Luna y la agacho=

Joven:Calla unos minutos...

=pasaron 15 soldados frente a ellos, pero al parecer no los avian visto.=

Joven:Corre ven.

=El joven corrio a un claro, pero lo malo fue que un helicoptero avia visto al joven.=

Luna:Que es eso?

Joven:Solo Una mosca giiiiiiigaaaaanteeeescaaa=Tomo el Barrel=Que solo nesesita...=Disparo 5 veses con el barrel=insectisida.

=El elicoptero desprendia humo negro y callo a suelo=

Joven:Buenas noches...

=Pero una gran explosion tomo por sorpresa a Luna y al joven, las elises al tocar el suelo ce despedasaron, ellos corrieron fuera del peligro pero, el joven avia trompesado callendo al suelo el solo vio a elicoptero asercarce a el=

Luna:ALEX

=Ella utiliso su cuerno para evitar que el Elicoptero callera sobre el pero ce tumbo al lado de el=

Joven:AGGGG=Dijo adolorido=No puedo moverme.

?SEÑOR.

=Tomas y Miguel avian llegado=

Tomas:Aguante...=Lebanto una elice=SACALO MIGUEL.

Miguel:Listo bamosnos=Dijo mentras cargaba al joven y el ce apoyaba en el=

=Ellos corrieron sin siquiera prestarle atencion a luna, ella junto con los demas corrieron fuera de la ciudad, Al cabo de 10 minutos de Carrera, lograron encontrarce con los otros equipos formando un total de 10 Franco tiradores=

Alejandro:Que paso?

Joven:Me callo un helicoptero...=Dijo mientras cojeaba de un pie=Pero casual.

Alejandro:Como en Turkia...

?:Unidades cazadoras a qui Central, el helicoptero estara ahy en cinco, aguanten.=

Lirina:Que esperemos? que acaso no deverian estar aqui?

Luna:Quien vendra por ustedes?

Tomas:Esto es el colmo, lo peor de todo que si no salgo de aqui muero y si salgo me tengo que pintar el cabello de Rosa...

Alejandro:Y quien lo mato?

Joven:Tu papi...=Dijo mientras ce centaba en el pastisal.=Atentos contacto a tras.

=Para desgrasia de todos los soldados los avian encontrado, dondo un totar de 40, pero como era campo avierto, y ellos camuflados era un tanto difisil poderlos localisar.=

Lirina:AGACHATE CABALLO=Tomo a Luna de la cabesa y la tumbo al suelo=

Luna:OYEEE

Lirina:ABLAAAAA=Dijo asustada=

Tomas:Si no es divertido=Dijo mientras disparaba=

Alejandro:Es tu amiga Tocallo=Dijo mientras disparaba=

Joven:Si, ella quiso venir le dije que era peligroso pero nooooooooo la princesita queria venir...

=Pasaron los 5 minutos y no llegaba el helicoptero, y los soldados ya eran mas de 60.=

Joven:CENTRAL NESESITAMOS EBACUASION.

Luna:Ban a huir?

Joven:Huir?=bolteo a verla=

Lirina:Dijo esa caballo que ibamos a huir?=Bolteo a verla=

Alejandro:Yo tambien la escuche.=Bolteo=

Todos los demas:Y yo.=Boltearon=

Joven:A esto ce le llama una Retirada estratejica.=Dijo entonisando al final=

Todos:SI

Joven:huir es para los covardes.

Todos:SI

Joven:BAMONOS=grito mientras corria cojeando de una pierna asta el helicoptero=

=IRONIAAA=

=El elicoptero aviia llegado, asique todos alludaron al Capitan a subir, pero ubo un problema con luna=

Luna:Dejenme espasio.

Joven:Bueno no me quisiste llebar bolando asique... ARRANCAAAAAAAAAAA=grito al piloto=

Piloto:Si capitan.

Luna:ALEX

Joven:SOI BIEN RENCOROSO, Y LO HEREDE DE MI MAMA A ELLA ÉCHALE LA CULPAAA.

=Luna bolteo a ver a los soldados que venian ella con un conjuro salio del sueño del joven=

Joven:Gane señores pagan apuesta mañana por la mañana.

=Luna quien estaba debuelta en la vida real, ella sudaba por loque abia pasado=

Luna:Solo un sueño era solo un sueño, y nada mas...=Dijo agitada=Nada grabe...Solo...Un ...sueño...=Dijo algo loca=

Joven:Esto aun no termina Luna nos falta una mas.

Luna:NO NOOO NOMAS=Dijo corriendo=

=De echo ella aun no salia del sueño del joven asique, ce podria decir que les menti.=

Fin del cap.

Mini historia del joven militar.

Vemos a un grupo de militares unos con trajes rojos y otros azules.

Azul:TEDIJE QUE NO PUEDEN PASAR A NUESTRO TERRITORIO.

Rojo: USTEDES TIENEN EL UNICO RIO DE LAS SERCANIAS, NECESITAMOS AGUA.

Azul:PUES=tomo un poste y lo puso denuevo en un hollo que estaba alli=BOLVEREMOS A LEVANTAR LA SERCA PARA QUE USTEDES NO ENTREN.

Rojo:USTEDES LA LEBANTAN NOSOTROS LA BOLVEMOS A TIRAR.

Azul:ESTEDES LA BUELVEN A TIRAR NOSOTROS LA LEVANTAREMOS EL DOBLE DE ALTO.

Rojo: PUES LA BOLVEREMOS A DERRIBAR, Y ESTA VES QUEMAREMOS LOS TRONCOS.

Azul:LA BUELVEN A TIRAR Y LA LEBANTAREMOS EL TRIPLE DE ALTO.

Alex:Y a nadie cele ocurrio poner una puerta?.

Ambos lideres ce miraron detenidamente.

Azul:Noes mala idea...

Rojo:Si una puerta es... si me parece bien.


	17. Una grata comida de discordia

-QUIEN DIRIA QUE AHY MADRES QUE MATAN A SUS HIJOS... LO SIENTO VI MUJERES ASESINAS BUENOO...

EL CAPITULO DE HOY,

Secreto descubierto.

=Despues de que Luna andubo viendo sueños ajenos, aunque se entiende es su ``trabajo´´ por asi desirlo, empeso a amanecer, Shining y Alejandro ce encontraron en las Barracas del palacio o castillo como lo quieran llamar, ellos junto con los cadetes del lugar entrenaron, el capitan de la guardia nocturna estaba un poco interesado en la forma de pelear del joven, lor lo cual le avia preguntado que clase de entrenamiento avia resivido, el solo le contesto que era una de muchas formas de combate, el junto con los demas quedaron intrigados con la explicasion que el lesdio.

Mientras que Shining y Alejandro estaban alli, Las Manes esteban lebantandoce y bueno como ellas compartian un gran cuarto, las CMC tubieron que irce de nuevo a Poni Ville, algo avia llamado la atencion de Todas, un toquido en la puerta las iso poner atencion y una dijo=

Rarity:Adelante.

=La puerta ce abrio dejando ver a un pequeño dragon(Ciendo cinsero no se que color cea si Morado o Rosa...)Abia entrado a la abitacion.=

Spike:Hola Dormilonas.=Dijo entrando a la abitacion=

Twiligth:SPIKE QUE ASES AQU?=Dijo feliz mientras iba con el=

Spike:Bueno estaban mucho tiempo fuera... y bueno... las extrañaba.

Rarity:AHY MI PEQUEÑO SPIKEWIKE.=Dijo abrasondolo=

=El dragonsito algo ruborisado, despues de eso otro toquido a la puerta cedio=

Reinbow Dash:ADELANTE

Joven:Que onda=vio al dragon=Y esa lagartija=Apunto a Spike=

Spike:QUE ME DIJO=Miro a Twiligth=

Twiligth:No es una lagartija, es Spike un dragon.

Joven:Un que?

Twiligth:Dragon

Joven:Perdoname pero yooo no veo ningun dragon.

Rarity:Que estas ciego o que?=Dijo separandoce de spike=

Reinbow:Tu que bas a saver de dragones. Candence nos conto que en tu mundo no existen.

Applejack:Ademas Spike es un gran dragon.

Piki:Y DIVERTIDO, AMABLE, CURIOSO, INTELIGENTE, YYY...=Twiligth le tapo la boca=

Joven:Aja...diganme una cosa, que es loque identifica a los dragones.?

=Ellas entendieron esa pregunta demaciada estupida y solo una dijo=

Reinbow:Saves nose porque ablamos con tigo tu no saves que son.

Joven:Ñie... nos vemos, asta seme olvido para que chin...=Recordo su lenguaje=.vine... adios.=Ce retiro=

=Las manes quedaro solas con spike=

Spike:Y quien es ese largirucho.?

Reinbow:Un idiota...=Dijo arta de el=

FlutterShy:Reinbow...porque el odio asia el?

Reinbow;No me cai bien.=dijo bolando cruzandoce de brasos/cascos=

Applejack:Los que se pelean ce quieren...=Dijo burlandoce=

Reinbow:CLARO QUE NOOO=Dijo enojada=

Twiligth:el negarlo te delato jajajaja.

Reinbow:SAVEN QUE YO ME LARGO=Salio bolando por la ventana=

Applejack:No aguanto una broma...

Spike:total no me dijieron quien es.

Piki:Es Alex un gran gran amigo digo gran por lo grande que es.

=Ellos escucharon una voz a lo lejos=

Joven:YA TE EDICHO QUE NO SOMOS AMIGOS... ADEMAS CUANDO ACCEDI A ESOOOO

Piki:PARA ESO NO CE NECESITA ESTAR DE ACUERDO

Joven:COMO NOOO

Piki:CLARO QUE NOP

Joven:AQUESI

Piki:AQUE NOO.

Joven:A POS YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS.

Piki:QUEEEEEEEEEEE

Joven:LO QUE OISTE

Spike:Que buen pulmon...

Twiligth:Lo mismo pensamos todas.

=despues de eso todas estaban listas para ir al almuerzo como siempre, en el camino=

Spike:Twiligth el viene del espejo?

Twiligth:No, ce podria decir que vino de otro lugar... Como llego no tengo ni la mas remota idea...

Spike:En tonses... Si no viene del espejo, crees que detodas maneras existan otros como nosotros?

Twiligth;Porque no le preguntamos?

Spike:Deacuerdo.

=Al entrar al comedor vieron a Celestia, Luna, Candence, Shining y a los meceros a comodando todo, ellas entraron saludando y tomando asiento, spike termino al lado de Shining, y la misma pregunta de siempre=

Twiligth:Donde esta Alex?

Reinbow:Y Zafire?

=Ninguna de las princesas savia donde estaban ellos Zafire nunca llegaba tarde, ella era puntual en todo al igual que Twiligth, Alex ce podria decir que venia cuando queria=

Shining:antes de venir los vi junto con Discord... Supongo que arian algo.

Twilight:Con discord?

Shining:Si... Extraño... Zafire y discord nunca tubieron un buen comienso recuerdan?

=Discord siempre tenia una mente de niño cuando ce trataba de bromas y atodos los trataba igual, y Zafire no era la esepcion cuando llego a Equestria, de echo fue su blanco numero uno desde que aparecio, con el tiempo Zafire savia cada cuando aria Discord una broma y eso como que no le parecio mucho y siguio aciendo bromas a todos los demas dejando a Zafire en paz=

Luna:Me preocupo hermana...

Celestia:Por Zafire?

Luna:No por Discord... Pienso que si el le ase una broma muy pesada... estoi casi segura que Zafire no ocupara los elementos de la armonia, para comvertirlo en piedra.

Celestia:Creo que estas exajerando.

Luna:Ya olvidaste cuando el la desespero?

=Ubo una ocasion fue a mitad de año cuando Zafire avia llegado y discord no paraba de aserle bromas, un dia Zafire estaba en la cosina preparando un pastel que se suponia iba aser para el cumpleaños de Pinki, ella saco el pastel del horno, pero justo en ese instante Discord aparecio detras de ella, El grito con un gran (BUUUUUU)Ella asustada dejo caer el pastel al suelo, mientras que Discord moria de la risa en el suelo, ella estaba arta y Furiosa porque el siempre le isiera bromas, uso su cuerno y en un abrir y serrar de ojos, Discord estaba Conjerlado en un bloque de hielo gigante, en la posision en la que estaba en el suelo. Zafire pudo bolber a ser el pastel en paz sin la preocupasion de que Discord le isiera otra broma... Para desgrasia de Discord, permanecio asi dos Semanas conjelado, si no fuera por Luna quien lo trato de desconjelar, quien save cuanto mas ubiera quedado asi=

Celestia:Si tienes razon... Pero piedra Luna?

Luna:lla casi termina sus estudios con tigo no dudo que ella sea mejor que Twiligth.

Celestia:Twiligth es buena en la magia.

Luna:Y Zafire tambien, vela en un año casi la supera.

=Celestia miro un momento a Twiligth y savia que Luna tenia razon=

Celestia:Tienes razon.

Luna:Tranquila hermana, siempre ahi algien que nos supera en nuestro propio juego.

Escritor:Como aquella ves que te gane en Mortal Combat?

Luna:Esa ves fue porque no dejabas de gritar los combos que asias...

Escritor:Recuerdas aquellaves del juego de Fifa de futboll?

Luna:Cometias faltas.

Escritor:Y queahy de esa ves en Modern Warfere only, que te quejabas de=Trato de imitar la voz de Luna=ESE MALDITO SILVER SIEMPRE ME MATA=Con voz normal= y entraste al chat preguntando quien y te dije que era yo?

Luna:Tenia mal el internet, no era juzto.

Escritor:Y que me dices en la puntuacion de Star wars, en la estrella de la muerte que tu tenias el rrecord mundial y yo llege rompiendolo por mas de Dos millones?

Luna:Ese dia...=La interumpieron=

Escritor:O i esa ves en Guit...=Lo interumpieron=

Candence y las mane:YA CALLENSE Y SIGE CON LA HISTORIA.=Gritaron al unisono=

Escritor:BIEN...=Esto susurro=Aunque yo gane en Guitar hero...

Luna:FUE UN EMPATE

Escritor:tegane por 100 puntos y no lo nieges.

=Continuando con la historia, el almuerzo empeso al igual que un pequeño asunto en el jardin del palacio o castillo, encontrabamos a Discord, Zafire y al joven sercas del laberinto del jardin.=

Discord:Para que trajiste=uso una voz aguda=a la Princesita Zafire.

Zafire:Aun no me cais bien Discord.

Discord:Sigues enojada por las bromas que te ise?=Dijo bolando al rededor de ella=

Joven:Em... ya se conosian?

Discord:Conosernos?=ce puso enfrente del joven= ELLA ME CONJELO POR DOS SEMANAS

Zafire:TE LAS TENIAS BIEN MERECIDAS.

Discord:SOLO ERA UNA BROMA

Joven:Em...Creo que me buscan alla y...=sigio el enfrentamiento=

Zafire:SI NO FUERA POR LUNA ESTUBIERAS AÑOS ALLI

Joven:Este ya me voi=Se fue=

Discord:POR LO MENOS=Chasque los dedos y trajo al joven al lado sullo=EL SAVE AGUANTAR UNA BUENA BROMA=Bolbio a chasquear los dedos y aparecio un pai en su garra.=

Joven:DISCORD NO TE...

=El joven no termino la frase cuando Discord empujo el pai en la cara asia el joven, el saco la lengua probandolo=

Joven:MMMM...=saboreo= Uva...no Zeresa...No Manzana? es raro?=era tipico Discord era caotico y obiamente tambien el savor del pai=

Zafire:NO LO ARIAS DENUEVO=lo reto=

Joven:No me alludes...=Susurro=

Discord:A ZAFIRE ME CANSO DE ASERLO=Chasque los dedos apareciendo barias pais flotando=

Joven:mami...=Dijo en un hilo de voz, sin que nadie lo escuchara=

=Despues de media hora de pies en cara=

Joven:YA BASTA DISCORD.

=Discord para de abentarle pais mientras lo veia algo triste=

Zafire:VES TUS BROMAS TIENEN LIMITE, A TODOS NOS LLEGAS A ARTAR.

=Discord callo sentado al sesped algo triste=

Joven:Me gusta el pai pero esto fue exesibo...

Zafire:Te dije que el no tiene auto control con sus bromas.

Discord:esque... el ser inmortal, sin nada mas que aser mas que bromas , es el unico metodo de entretenimiento que tengo.

Joven:Discord, ami tambien me gustan las bromas y balla que ise bromas y mas amis superiores...=Recordo=

Buenos tiemos...AAAAHY AHY

=Zafire con su magia jalo la oreja del joven asta ella=

Zafire:Luego ablamos de esto Alejandro.=Lo solto=

Joven:Tubo suerte de que no sele calleran los dientes... Y el otro de que se quedara sin cabello... creo que nos pasamos en poner Abejas al carro del Coronel... creo que por eso me decendieron a Comandante...

Discord:Asias bromas?

Joven:SI QUIEN NO=Apunto a su madre=

Zafire:ALEX

Joven:Que?... Como sea... Discord bamos no le agas caso, solo tienes que tratar de controlarte un po...=Lo interumpieron=

Zafire:UN POQUITO?

Joven:BIEN... Trata de controlarte, solo trata de no aser bramas muy seguido sino cualquiera enbes de quererte te querra matar... yo se lo que te digo=Apunto asu madre de nuevo=

Discord:Saves que soi discord verdad?

Joven:Y... Yo y mis compañeros asiamos bromas a muerte, y solo eso nos costo limpiar los baños por dos meses... y ami cinco...puto coronel...

=Discord mostro una cara de desagrado, pero cambio cuando trato de imaginarce al joven limpiando baños=

Zafire:Quien te metio en la cavesa el aser bromas?.

Joven:Si te digo te da un infarto.

Zafire:Tu abuelo verdad?

Joven:Como crees que ese bejete me va...=Bio la cara de ambos=Si.

Zafire:Solo.=Dijo a regaña dientes=Porque esta en otro lado si no...

Discord:A todo esto, a que binieron a buscarme?.

Zafire:A mi hijo le parecio...=La interumpieron=

Discord:HEY HEY... Tu hijo?

Joven:Te lo iba a decir, pero ella...

=No termino cuando Discord callo al suelo riendo como un niño, en cuanto al joven estaba algo apenado, Zafire lo miro Y iso brillar su cuerno=

Zafire:Pareces un niño Discord.

=Una luz cego al joven momentaniamente, cuando pudo ver un poco mejor, vio a Discord conjelado en el suelo en un bloque de hielo.=

Joven:Era necesario?

Zafire:Si quieres lo desconjelo.

Joven:No asi esta bien... Pero luego lo bas a desconjelar.`?

Zafire:Claro que no.

=El joven vio a su madre.=

Joven:Estas segura?

Zafire:Segura.

Joven:Bien... Nos vemos.=Se fue del lugar.=

Zafire:YA ESTABIEN LUEGO LO DESCONJELO.

Joven:Bien. bamos a comer algo?

Zafire:Adonde quieres ir.

Joven:Discord save donde es esactamente, desconjelalo.

=Ella miro a su hijo con una cara de enojo, pero miro a Discord y savia que el solo era el, si era el Dios del Caos era obio que casi cualquier cosa le causara grasia, incluso la muerte de algien, al igual que el joven eso le daba grasia, bueno cuando estas en la militar, ver como mueren las personas a cada rato, es algo que despues te da grasia cuando lo recuerdas.=

Zafire:=Suspiro pesadamente=Solo porti.

=Ella uso su magia desconjelando a discord, como el estaba riendo sigui astaque el joven cele aserco dandole un pequeño golpe, en la nuca del Dracunecus=

Discord:YA...YA...=Trato de calmarce=EM...y decias que no eres bromista Zafire...

Zafire:Discord el es mi hijo te guste o no... y solo porque el me dijo que te desconjelara...=La interumpio=

Discord:Lo isiste?

Joven:Si... pero YAA este no es el asunto.

Zafire:Sierto... me pidio si los acompañaba a comer.

Discord:Espera save que comemos eso?=ce aserco al joven=

Joven:Bueno, no era necesario ella ya savia que yo comia carne.

Zafire:Ademas de donde crees que eredaste el cosinar bien?

=El joven ce llebo una mano a la nuca y Discord con una sonrisa en cara dijo=

Discord:Bueno entonses que esperamos bamos.

Zafire:Solo quiero saver a dond...

=ella no termino la frace cuando discord chasqueo los dedos ellos desaparecieron.=

Mientras tanto en el almuerzo

Shining:y siempre si fuiste al sueño de Alex?

Luna:Si y estabes lo encontre o bueno mas bien el me encontro a mi...

Twiligth:Como fue eso?

Reinbow:El te voi entrar?

Luna:No... de echo iba caminando en el maisal cuando centi algo en mi pata, boltee aber, y el brinco sobre mi tapandome la boca...

Twiligth:Y porque iso eso?

Luna:Bueno abia dicho algo sobre una mision, que tenia que estar callada y bueno esto paso...

=Ella narro desde su punto de vista todo loque avia pasado en el sueño, como se encontraron, lo que el iso para matar a aquellas personas, pero a todos no les parecio eso, Luna trato de decirles que solo fue un sueño para alludar al joven un poco, y aunque todos no muy combencidos, ella siguio ella termino donde llega a recojerlos a todos.=

Twiligth:Un heli que?

Luna:Segun es algo que buela... estaba echo de metal... y uno de sus amigitos, me llamo CABALLO

Reinbow:Que ignorante dijo eso?=Dijo en voz alta=

Celestia:Era claro que no conosia a los Alicornios...

Flutter shy:Pero... Matar...

Luna:Abia dicho algo... que ellos abian echo cosas malas.

=Les explico que el les abia dicho que ellos, abian cecuestrado guente y asesinado a cualquiera solo por el dinero.=

Rarity:Que les pasa son unos barbaros.

Escritor:Si, barbaros que pueden ponerlos de rodillas en menos de una semana, por lo avansados que estan...

Celestia:Puedes dejar de meterte en nuestras combersaciones?

Escritor:Puedo pero no quiero como vez? A demas recuerda que tetengo colgando de un hilo... no querras que toda equestra lo sepa verdad?

Twiligth:Saver que?

Candence:Si sobre que?

Todos los demas:QUE?

Escritor:Tu decides.

Celestia:As lo que quieres me voi aser mis asuntos.=Ce lebanto de su silla y se fue.=

Escritor:BENGAN=Susurro=

=Todos ce asercaron al humano que llebaba una gran libreta y una pluma.=

Escritor:A PERO SI SON BIEN CHISMOSOS VERDAD=Desaparecio=

Rarity:Que malo.

Apple jack:Bueno chicas lo siento pero me tengo que ir a Poni Ville.

Rarity:Pero porque?

Twiligth:Que vas a aser alla?

Apple jack:Les recuerdo que tengo que alludar en la granja?... A demas e estado fuera demaciado tiempo.

Flutter shy:Ahora que lo mensionas tengo que ir con Angel, de seguro debe estar hambriento solo le deje comida para tres dias...

Rarity:Y yo tengo que preparar un encargo de vestidos de seda para dentro de tres dias.

=Ellas boltearon a verce momentania mente=

Shining:Las puedo a acompañar a la estacion?

Twiligth:Claro hermano.

=Ninguna perdio mas tiempo estando alli, ce despidieron de Candence y Luna, pasaron a buscar a Celestia para despedirce, pero ella ce encontraba ocupada con un embajador del reino minotauro.=

Mientras tanto con Discord, Zafire y el Joven.

=Ce encontraban en el lugar de siempre, dentro del bosque ever free al lado de un rio, pero algo paso con Zafire=

Zafire:No podriamos irnos a otro lado?=Dijo nerviosa=

Joven:Para que?...=Dijo mientras juntaba algo de leña=

Discord:Si ademas, si aparece una manticora o una hidra que nos aran? tu y yo tenemos magia Zafire, y tu=Apunto al joven=Tenemos magia Zafire...

Zafire:=Miro el rio=No...V-v-vamonos...

Joven:Ven=fue con Zafire y la trato de asercar al rio=No tengas miedo.

Zafire:No Alex.=Trato de alejarse del joven=

Discord:Bueno ire rio abajo, aller en la noche vi a unos osos pescando Zalmones... notardo...=Salio bolando=

Joven:Ya noseas ridicula.=La tomo de las pesuñas delanteras=

Zafire:Alex dejame.=Dijo tratando de quitarlo=

Joven:Vente recuerdo que ati te gustaba nadar.=Dijo jalandola un poco.=

=El forcejeo de parte de Zafire era obtimo, ella no queria asercarce al rio, ¿La razon? creo que lla la conosen... El joven seguia atrallendola al rio, pero.=

Zafire:TE DIJE QUE NO ALEJANDRO.

=Ella de un movimiento livero sus pesuñas delanteras, mientras le daba un golpe en la mejilla, por asi decirlo una cachetada...=

Joven:=llebo una mano a su mejilla=Ire por leña...=Se fue del lado de Zafire=

=Ella con el miedo todavia en sima... no ce dio cuenta de loque avia echo, todo fue inconsientemente, ella desde un principio no queria asercarce al rio, pero cuando recapasito lo que avia echo, ella bolteo a buscar al joven, pero este llano estaba.=

Zafire=Miro la pesuña con la cual lo golpeo=Hay no...

=Ella daba pasos asia atra tratando de alejarce del rio, centandoce a 20 metros de el, ella estaba centada bajo la sombra de un àrbol, tratando de calmarce... Desde que recordo lo que abia pasado, en el lago con su hijo,0 en ella cresio un miedo al agua.=

Discord:YA TENGO LOS ZALMO...y la fogata?=Miro unos cuantos palos aunos tres metros en frente de Zafire= Supongo que desde que venimos a qui, nos acabamos la leña... ire a buscar mas...=Dejo a Zafire=Mejor la dejo sola por ahora...=Susurro=

=Era obio, que la mirada de Zafire estaba muy perdida y bueno como dicen ``el diablo no sabe por diablo sino por biejo´´y Discord savia un poco lo que pasava, despues de todo tenia que buscar un poco mas de leña... Zafire quedaba viendo el rio, ella temblaba del miedo que la recorrio en ese entonces en el lago... y ella no queria bolver a asercarce a lugares asi y este no seria la esepcion... Pero recapasito lo que el joven trataba de aser, el solo queria que fueran asercarce al rio, pero...

Escritor:LO QUE PASO PASOO...

Narrador:CANTAS FEO

Escritor:Y TU TIENES UNA NOVIA FEA Y NO ME ESTOI QUEJANDO.

=Continuando, pero ella aun asi no queria asercarce al rio, otro pensamiento cresio en ella...=

Cerebro:Zafire, el lla noes un niño...

Zafire:Pero... Lo que paso en el lago...=Dijo algo triste=

Cerebro:Ten por seguro que eso no pasara de nuevo.

Zafire:Como saves?... si no es el podria cer yo... no quiero asercarme ahy.

Cerebro:Tienes que controlarte, eso fue ase mucho tiempo.

Zafire:Aun asi... eso nunca lo boi a olvidar=Dijo mirando a otro lado=

Cerebro:El solo queria jugar con tigo... y mira lo que le isiste.

Zafire:ISIMOS, no solo me culpes ami.

Cerebro:No cambies el tema, escucha yo soi tu asi de simple y lo que yo quiero que entiendas, esque eso no volbera apasar y si llegara a pasar, dejame decirte que estara muy vivo aquien le pase eso.(Trato de mejorar mi lenguaje).

Zafire:No entiendes...

Cerebro SI ENTIENDO, lo que no entiendo esque le tengas miedo al agua, AGUAAAA.

Zafire:Como te gusta solo meterme ami, tu controlas las emociones de mi cuerpo eres el Cerebro.

Cerebro:Abueno este...

=Zafire siguio con un duelo interno, mientras con nuestro Joven amigo, lo vemos recoguiendo unas ramas en el piso, al igual que piedras grandes para evitar, que el fuego de la fogata valla a otro lado, lo malo fue que.=

Joven:UN GALLO WUUUUU=Ce aserco al gallo=Que onda mi amigito=Ce aserco a el.=que curioso...

=El gallo...bueno segun este gallo te combierte en piedra(MUY PENDEJO EL PERSONAJE LAUREN MI HERMANITA CE QUEJA Y YO ME QUEJO DE ESO)Bueno dejando las quejas de lado, este gallo lo miro detenidamente a los ojos, pero el joven ce seguia asercando a el.=

Joven:Que raro nunca vi aun gallo como tu.=Dijo mientras veia la cola de Dragon que tenia=

=Los ojos del gallo se tornaron Rojos y el joven quedo imnotisado en eso.=

Joven:WOW...Esto es...muy aburrido.

=De un movimiento rapido con el cuchillo de discord degollo al pollo, lo tomo de la cola y fue corriendo al lugar de encuentro.=

Zafire:Discord te puedo preguntar algo?

Discord:Ya lo isiste...=Dijo mientras acomodava la leña=

Zafire:Saves de lo que ablo.

Discord:Lose pregunta.=Ce sento en frente de ella, lo unico que los separaba era la leña=

Zafire:Porque este lugar? de tantos que hay.

Discord:No lo se, de echo cuando el me pidio ase unos dias por cierto, me dijo que queria ir a un lagar donde ubiera un rio y bueno lo traje aqui, al principio me parecio tonto el traerlo aqui...Pero resulto que nos divertimos aqui.

=Discord rio el recordar loque isieron en el huracan que el avia creado=Jajaja...Rapido...

Zafire:Saves que por aqui sercas esta el castillo, de las hermanas nobles verdad?

=Si no lo recuerdan o no saven que es lo dire...No mejor no vean el segundo capitulo de la primera temporada.. pero bueno es un castillo derumbado, que para llegar ocupas pasar un puente medio roto...no medio roto...ROTISIMO.=

Discord:Y que? ellas no viven aqui desde que asia caos aqui...

Zafire:No conosiste a Nigthmere moon?

Discord:Em...Prision de piedra?... Mas de dos mil años? te suena?

Zafire:Perdon...

Discord:Solo juego con tigo, si ce quien es Nigthmere moon, la Luna malbadita que queria quitarme el trabajo del ser mas caotico...Solo que ella queria aser que todo el mundo fuera siempre de noche...Yo estaria de acuerdo con ella, las noches son bonitas, y mas para aser bromas.

Zafire:Bueno, la conoses.

Discord:Sip.=Dijo como niño=

Zafire:Y saves que aqui...=Discord la interrumpio=

Discord:Twiligth y sus amigas reformaron a la princesita Luna, quitandole el egoismo y la envidia que tenia asia su hermana, para que bolbieran a estar juntas... que tierno... cosa que me vale...

Zafire:A loque quiero llegar es...

=Escucharon unas pisadas atras de llos=

Joven:DISCORD NO SAVES QUE ENCONTRE=Mostro al gallo dragon solo que sin la cabesa=UN POLLO

Discord:WOW que le isiste.?=Dijo intrigado=

Joven:Me mirava feo y solo le corte la cavesa... pero bueno pollo para comer.

=A Zafire no le importo lo mas minimo, despues de todo ella fue humana y no le molestava ver sangre.=

Joven:Comemos, solo dejen lo preparo, aunque no se que aser con la cola de este sujeto...

Discord;Bueno yo preparo los Zalmones y tu el gallo.

Joven:Pollo

Discord;Es gallo

Joven:Pollo

Discord:GALLO

Joven:POLLO

Discord:ES UN GALLO

Joven:ES UN POLLO MIRA LO PEQUEÑO QUE ESTA NI CON LA COLA PESA MAS DE TRES KILOS

Zafire:YA BASTA PARECEN NIÑOS

=Ella con su magia le arrebato el Gallodragon al joven y a discord los zalmones.=

Zafire:total yo los preparo prendan la fogata.=Dijo mientras con su magia tomaba el cuchillo.=

Discord:Save como prepararlos?=le susurro al joven=

Joven:Mejor dejemos la, tiene un arma, y las armas en mano de los...bueno son peligrosas las armas..

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CELESTIA JUNTO CON SUS CAPITANES EN EL SALON DE JUNTAS.

Shining:Bueno la estrategia de Alex funciono despues de todo princesa.

Capitan 4 :fue solo suerte.

Celestia:La suerte no tiene nada que ver... ahora como esta la cituacion.

Capitan 1:Bueno los grifos ce replegaron acia el este, suponemos que losque iban a dar el golpe tambien ce fueron.

Capitan 2:Por otra parte, en el sur tenemos a otro grupo de grifos queriendo pasar, algunos de nuestros guardias los an detenido, pero nos an dicho que el numero de los grifos va en ahumento.

Celestia:Ceria bueno enbian refuersos a ese lugar, manden los nesesarios y no mas, en cuanto al norte no quiero que lo dejen a su suerte, pidan a los guardias del imperio que se movilicen aqui, los quiero mañana por la mañana.

Todos los capitanas:Si princesa.

Celestia:Retirence.

=Asiendo caso de las ordenes de Celestia cada quien fue por su lado para complir sus tareas, Mientras tanto en la estacion de trenes de Canterlot vemos A Candence y a las manes despidiendoce=

Candence:Lamento que tu hermano no pudiera acompañarnos.

Twiligth:Descuida, Celestia lo ocupaba para la reunion, de los capitanes.

Apple jack:Ademas ce pudo despedir de ti antes de irce a la reunion.

Twiligth:Tienes razon.

Escritor:TODOS A BORDOOOO

?:Soi yo quien dice eso.

Escritor:Esque siempre lo quise decir desde niño, NO ME ARUINES EL MOMENTO.

=Ellas asiendo caso al aviso.=

Twiligth:Nos vemos Candence.

Candence:Fue un gusto bolverte a ver Twiligth.

=Todas ce despidieron de Candence, en el ultimo aviso fueron a bordo del tren para ir a Poni Ville=

Rarity:Bueno en tres dias bolbere aqui para entregar los bestidos.

Reinbow Dash:Lo malo para mi esque tendre, que aserme responsable de los dias que e estado fuera, tendre que trabajar el doble para restaurarlos.

Flutter shy:No abisaste que estariamos en Canterlot?

Reinbow:Podiamos abisar al equipo del clima?

Flutter shy:Claro, solo tenias que ir a Clousdale y decirles.

Reinbow:AAAAHHHH, No puede cer...

Twiligth:Un momento...=el tren lla estaba en movimiento...Miro a su alrededor y dijo= Y SPIKE!

=El unico que no estaba abordo del tren era Spike, ¿donde estaba?, donde todo chico estaria a la edad de 10 años... En el baño del castillo=

Spike:Ahy savia que no era bueno tomarme tres litros de limonada...=salio del baño y miro a su alrededor=Chicas...

=Echo otro bistaso=ESTO NO ES GRASIOSO

?:Hola Spike.

=El bolteo y miro a=

Spike:Hola princesa Luna.

Luna:Spike, buscabas a algien?

Spike:Si a Twiligth,¿no la a bisto?

Luna:Se fueron a Poni Ville.

Spike:ME DEJARON.?=Dijo indignado=

Luna:Tranquilo,ven acompañame.

Spike:Pero quiero ir con Twiligth.

Luna:Si no procuro vigilarte algo trae en la cavesa, ven te alludare con tu problema.

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno y embolbio a Spike un un ahura Azul marino, pero el problema que esa misma aura desaparecio lentamente sin aser fecto.=

Spike:Que paso?=Dijo en el suelo=

Luna:No se...es raro, nunca me a pasado esto...Ahy...=Ce quejo=Me duele la cavesa

=Luna callo al suelo adolorida de la cavesa, Spike preocupado salio en busca de unos guardias para que la alludaran y la llebaran a la enfermeria... pero como siempre las noticias Viajan rapido, lo cual Celestia no tardo en resivir esa noticia, ella al igual que Spike estaba preocupada ella llego a la enfermeria del castillo minotos despues de que ellos llegaran.=

Celestia:Estas bien hermanita?=Ce aserco a su cama=

Luna:Tranquila solo es un ligero dolor de cavesa.

Spike:Pero repentino?

Celestia:Sientes algo mas aparte de eso?

Luna:me siento algo devil de echo...

=Celestia fue con el doctor de al lado=

Celestia:Le encargo a mi hermana, no quiero que le pase nada esta bien?

Doctor:Pierda cuidado princesa.

Celestia:Luego vengo hermana.

Luna:Adonde vas?

Celestia:Por unas cosas.

=Ella salio de la enfermeria, pero mientras con Los demas.=

Zafire:Listo, solo cosinenlos, voi al castillo por unos cubiertos.

Discord:Para que? con las gaaaa...=vio las pesuñas de Zafire=Si ve por cubiertos.

Joven:TRAE BASOS PARA AGUAAA

=Ella asintio con la cabesa y en un sig sag desaparecio.=

Discord:Balla golpe te dio, asta ami me dolio.

Joven:En tonses es sierto que los Dioses ven todo?

Discord:Eso es mentira, un rumor de los que tienen embidia...

Joven:En tonses nos espiaste?

Discord:Espiar? es una palabra muy fea prefiero el termino: Vigilancia a una distancia decente.

Joven:Es lo mismo.

Discord:Pero ce olle mejor.

=Discord le aplico la misma que el joven, si no ce acuerdan vallan al capitulo ``Bolbemos a empesar´´, ellos esperaban a que los zalmones salieran, pero el joven esperaba el Pollo...

Discord:A COMO LES GUSTA ESO ES UN GALLO

Pero no tiene plumas de color como un verdadero gallo, miralas son blancas...Continuando, el GALLO...

Discord:ASTAQUE.

El gallo, estaba limpio Zafire ce negaba barias veses a acercarce al agua asique uso su magia, para levitar pequeñas cantidades de agua pare limpiar la comida, pasaron al rededor de 7 minutos y a este par cele asia agua la boca lo malo era que, como el zalmon era grande y el po...

Discord:ANDALE DILO Y VERAS LO QUE TE PASA

El gallo era grande asique tenian que esperar mas tiempo, para desgrasia de ambos el humo de la fogata llamaba la atencion, en una pequeña Villa sercana a esa.=

En la estacion de trenes de Poni Ville

Apple jack:Porfin en casa.

Twiligth:No puedo creer que alla olvidado a Spike...

Rarity:Tranquila Alguna de las princesas lo transportara por aqui...

=El humo ce alcansaba aver desde la estacion, era negro y esto les iso pensar=

Flutter shy:C-c-cren que este en e-e-ver-f-f-free=Dijo asustada=

Reinbow:no podemos dejarlo alli.

Twiligth:Pero como pudieron mandarlo para alla?

Escritor:NADIE ES PERFECTOOOO

Rarity:No ibas a mejorar tu lenguaje?

Escritor:Es algo raro aveses escrivo las groserias inconsientemente... continuamos.

=Ellas olvidando lo que avia dicho el escritor, fueron al bosque ever free como agua que lleba el diablo, para buscar asu amigito Spike, ellas galoparon como si obiera un mañana, ellas llegaron de golpe y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Discord y al Joven sentados como Discord estaba en frente de ellas dandoles la espalda el joven pudo verlas=

Joven:=susurro=Discord desaparece esto=

Discord:Pero para que?.

=El bolteo a ver a tras y las manes ce estaban asercando, el con el panico en sima y el miedo chasqueo los dedos en barios in tentos y al cuarto intento los desaparecio dejando la ogera sola=

Twiligth:Celestia te dejo salir?

Discord y el joven:EM... =Discord dice:=SI LO DEJO=Al mismo tiempo dice el joven=SI ME DEJO.

Flutter shy:Que asen aqui...

Joven:Em...y-y-yooo=Dijo nervioso=

Rarity:Y porque ahi una fogata?

Discord:E-e-e-esque=Dijo nervioso=

Pinki:y porque estan tan nerviosos y porque sudan tanto y porque seven tan ambrien...=Los vio detenidamente=

Joven:e-e-ste puedo esplicarlo...

Zafire:YA TRAJE LAS CO...Y los pez...

=Tanto discord como el joven saltaron sobre ella tapandole la boca, ella miro a las manes y cele conjelo la piel, que excusa podian dar?=

Reinbow:PRINCESA? Que ase aqui?

Zafire:Este... yo...

=El grupo que iba acomer quedo un tanto preocupado, Zafire tenia los cubiertos y los basos, que podian decir?=

Pinki:UN PICNIK

=Los tres ce miraron entre si=

Zafire, Discord y Joven:EEEE SIIII picnik...

=Al menos una no creia eso, era Fluttershy pero bueno ella abia prometido no ablar, asique solo asintio.=

Pinki:Y la comida?

Zafire:Esque, veras...

Pinki:NOCE PREOCUPE PRINCESA.

=Ella corrio tras un àrbol, sacando una gran mesa gigante, donde avia muchos por asi decirlo golosinas, y postres, pero eso era loque no queria el joven.=

Joven:No podrian irce a chin...

=Zafire le tapo la boca=

Zafire:Calla alejandro, nos estamos salbando de una buena...

Discord:Sigo sin entender a esa Poni Rosa...=Miro como sacaba la mesa.=

Escritor:Esque pinki es pinki es la chida de la serie, sin ella no abria serie, toda serie ocupa un personaje del cual nos riamos.

Pinki:Que se rian con migo?

Escritor:NO CLARO QUE NO reirnos de ti jajajajaja

=A Pinki no le gustaba eso: ejemplo: Cuando nos pasa es terrible... Cuando le susede a otro es divertido...=

Reinbow:Eres un barbajan.

Escritor:y tu una...

Zafire:NO GROSERIAS.

Escritor:ME VOI PUES CONTINUA NARRADOR.

=dejando esto de lado, al joven no le gustaba ver los pasteles asique.=

Joven:Oye=susurro a su madre=No podrias mejor conjelarlas?

Zafire:Claro que no si Celestia ce entera.

Joven:Solo un momento o utiliso esto=Mostro un palo de metro y medio=

Discord:Y que vas aser con eso=le susurro=

Joven:Esta el la barita magica.

=El joven ce aserco a Reinbow quien bolaba=

Joven:Hola.

Reinbow:Que quieres.

Joven:Esto

=El joven de un movimiento rapido golpeo la nuca de la pegaso dejandola inconsiente=

Joven:Ves la barita magica... esto me lo enseñaron los Rusos...Buenos tiempos...

=Para desgrasia del joven las demas manes lo avian visto y eso no les grado, ellas enojadas fueron tras el pero con alluda de discord el chasqueo los dedos, dejandolas sin Alas y cuernos a todas inclullendo a Twiligth quien era un Alicornio, el ce aserco lentamente a las 5 restantes.=

Rarity:Porque ases esto=Dijo retrocediendo=

Flutter shy:No lo agas porfavor...

Twiligth:LE DIRE A CELESTIA DE LO QUE ASES.

Joven:bien dile que te ise esto claro si te acuerdas.=Golpeo a Twiligth en la nuca=

Apple jack:SUFICIENTE.

=Ella tomo valor y fue contra el largirucho, corrio en linea recta asia el, pero este lo esquibo iendo asia la derecha y golpeandola en la nuca,=

Joven:Tres fuera... y quedan tres...

Zafire:Alex estas siendo muy...

Joven:No quisiste congelarlas era mas facil.

=El siguio con Rarity pero el se la pensaba, despues de todo ella fue muy generosa con el pero.=

Joven:A que chingados todos coludos todos rabones=Golpeo=Faltan dos.

=El joven miro a Pinki y a Fluttershy=

Joven:Me prometen que no diran nada?

=Por parte de pinki una promesa es sagrada, y tambien por parte de Fluttershy=

Pinki:Sip no ahy problema.

Joven:Me gustaria creerte.=Golpeo un poco mas suabe a ella=Perdoname, pero aqui entre nos es mejor que sepas que es un sueño.

Flutter shy:Es un sueñ...

=Ella no termino la frace cuando recibio el golpe tambien=

Joven:Y ASII GANA LA BARITA DEL OLBID... AHY AHY AHY=Ce quejo=

=Zafire lo abia agarrado de las orejas=

Zafire:VEN PARA ACA.

Joven:DISCORD

Discord:Es tu madre no mia.=Chasqueo los dedos para que todas la manes, recuperaran sus alas respectibamente, al igual que sus cuernos.=

=Ella lo sugeto y lo puso en el suelo con su magia pero el joven tenia las manos libres, asique la tomo de la parte de atras de su cuello y la jalo asia el, pero al aserlo ella callo al rio... Ella con el susto en sima miro su entorno y esto casi la ase que sufra un infarto pero, ce alibio cuando=

Zafire:AAAAAA...=Miro asia el agua=Esta bajo...=Ce puso de pie=

Joven:VES. no ahy nada de que preocuparce.

Discord:Bueno, ya que ellas estan inconsientes, comemos?

=Discord estaba dispuesto, chasque los dedos y aparecio la comodia que ellos iban a comer, pero.=

Zafire:Bengan al agua.

Joven:ESO VEN DISCORD.=Lo tomo del cuello y lo abento al agua.=

=Los trees parecian niños, uno jugando contra el otro, avetando y chapoteando el agua, no era ondo el lugar y mucho menos, estaba fuerte la coriente, el miedo de Zafire ya abia desaparecido y solo escucho=

Cerebro:Ves te dije, es solo agua inofenciba.

=Zafire sonrio con una sonrisa calida para el joven, el savia que el golpe que avia resivido de parte de su madre, fue por miedo al agua, Despues de todo cuando algien casi muere aogado crese el miedo al agua... La diversion siguio al igual que las risas de parte de ellos tres... llegando la anochecer, ellos lla abian comido, Zafire no queria bolver a provar la carne asi que solo, comio los bocadillos que avia en la mesa de Pinki, despues de que recojieron, tomaron a las manes, Discord cargo a Flutter shy y a Reinbow, Zafire a Pinki y a Rarity con su magia, y el joven a Twiligth y a Apple jack, Discord ce ofrecio a llebarlas a casa, el savia donde vivia cada una Zafire tambien savia, pero lla era tarde y podrian preocupar a Celestia, pero algo los detubo, un pequeño temblor departe del joven sacudio su cuerpo momentaniamente.=

Zafire:Estas bien?

Joven:Solo un escalofrio... Pero bueno bamonos.

=Zafire no le dio la contraria, ella utilizo su magia y fueron al palacio o castillo, aparecieron en uno de los pasillos princepales.=

Zafire:Extrañaba jugar asi.=Dijo con melancolia=

Joven:Si supieras como jugabamos en la militar=Dijo con una sonrisa=Ahy teniente Lirina...=Susurro para que Zafire no lo escuchara=

Zafire:Bueno...=ella uso su magia y lo tomo por las orejas jalandolo asta ella=AHORA quiero que me expliques porque le isiste caso a tu abuelo, para que te enseñara aser bromas.

Joven:AHY AHY SUELTAAA=Dijo quejandoce=

Zafire:NO Ademas golpear a las portadoras?

Joven:NO QUISISTE CONJELARLAS SI UBIERAN IDO CON CELESTIA DICIENDOLE QUE...

?:Diciendome que?

=Zafire y el joven boltearon y solo vieron a=

Celestia:Golpeaste a las portadoras?

Joven:Celestia...deja quete...

Celestia:Veo que no solo tu mundo carece de armonia...=Dijo algo triste=

Joven:Celes...=Notermino cuando=

Celestia:CALLA, A demas todavia rompiste tu palabra de no salir del castillo, no una sino barias veses.

Zafire:Celestia deja que te explique...=Solto a Alex=

Celestia:Zafire no te metas dejanos solos a tu hijo y ami...

Zafire:Pero...

Celestia:Ya no es un niño para que lo estes cuidando siempre.=Dijo con voz firme=

=Zafire, con el miedo en sima se fue del lugar=

Joven:Celestia, dejame te explico porfavor.

Celestia:Que me vas a explicar? que discord te alludava a irte de aqui?... adonde iban?, que asian?...

Joven:Veras...Esque...AHAAAA...No puedo decirte...

=Celestia lo miro detenidamente y le dijo=

Celestia:No confias en mi?=Lo miro=

Joven:Prometes no asustarte?

=Celestia asintio=

Joven:Bien veras... estos ultimos dias...

=El joven le explico que le abia pedido alluda a discord, para ir a un rio que solo seria por un momento, Celestia le pregunto para que un rio pero solo le dijo que fuera paciente, continuo astadonde Discord crea algo de Caos para que ellos ce divirtieran, pero aqui fue donde el joven enpesava a ponerce nervioso...El dijo que los pescados que estaban en el suelo ellos se los abian comido y bueno Celestia no selo tomo muy bien, pero continuo con el relato diciendole que era necesario que el comiera carne, porque si no su cuerpo no rendiria del mismo modo, pero que solo tenia que comer una que otra ves por semana, pero aun asi Celestia no le parecia eso, contunuo asta donde el tubo que golpear a las manes, le explico que el miedo de que le dijieran a ella que el comia carne al igual que discord, el ,miedo lo avia imbadido y mucho mas, para perder asu querida Celestia.=

Joven:Y es por eso que las golpee...tenia algo de miedo que ellas te dijieran que comia carne... EN MI DEFENSA CELESTIA FUERON LEVES LOS GOLPES, QUE LE DI A ESAS POTRAS...Algo=susurro=

=Celestia no respondio su rostro era de desaprobacion, no aseptaba que el comiera carne, un herbiboro con un carniboro...bueno corrijo Obniboro, bueno no cualquiera ce llebaria bien... es como si tubieras a un amigo que no come carne, pero cuando vas a comer, tu saves que es jamon pero cuando esta tu amigito presente, te ase pensar que estas comiendo Niños pequeños de un modo u otro=

Joven:Em Celestia?=Miro que no respondia=En tiendo...=camino pero paro=Saves, nadie decide como ser... las personas son de mil formas y tamaños, al igual que su forma de alimentarce.

Celestia:Lo se...

=El joven miro a Celestia=

Celestia:Saves los grifos y nosotros en una epoca estubimos unidos en una alianza, pero cuando descubrimos que ellos comian carne tambien, desisimos la alianza... al igual con los minotauros... la alianza termino porque ellos en mas de una ocasion, ce comian a mis subditos.

Joven:Celestia... yo...

Celestia:Alex, ami no me importa que comas carne, ademas ahy cientos de especies que lo asen, asta el gato de Rarity come carne...

Joven:Ratones...

Celestia:Para el es carne.

Joven:En tonses?

Celestia:Quedate tranquilo=Ce aserco al joven=Solo procura no comernos esta vien?=Bromeo=

Joven:Saves=la abraso=No se aque sepa la sopa de alicornio=La beso en la megilla=Pero deve saver muy bien=Bromeo=

Celestia:Abisame cuando vallas a salir deacuerdo?

Joven:=Susurro=Todavia no me cazo y ya me quieres amarrado?

Celestia:Como eres payaso.

Joven:Y dale con eso.=Recordo a Zafire=

Celestia:Porque?

Joven:NO NO nada...solo, un problema en mi cavesa...

Celestia:Cavesa?...CAVESAAAA=Ella se separo del joven=tengo que ir con Luna.

Joven:Que paso con ella?

Celestia:Esta en la enfermeria.

=Ambos fueron a la enfermeria cuando entraron veian a Luna recostada en la cama para el joven ce veia bien.=

Joven:em el lugar es para enfermos Luna...

Celestia:esta mala.

Joven:Mala? vela no tiene nada...

Luna:VES HERMANA.=miro al doctor=ya me puedo ir?

Doctor:solo porque el te dijo?, YO SOI EL DOCTOR AQUI, e salbado a miles de pasientes y solo le aras caso a algien que, biene repentinamente a decirte que estas bien y te iras?.

Luna:Claro.=Ce bajo de la cama=

Celestia:Luna porfavor descansa.

Luna:Puedo descansar en mi cuarto?

=Celestia la miro un momento.=

Celestia:Esta bien Luna...

Doctor:Solo de preferencia tomate estas pastillas antes de que duermas para que mañana te sientas mucho mejor.

Luna:Estabien=empeso a salir de la enfermeria, paso al lado de Alex y Celestia y les dijo=Adios tortolitos=Ce fue=

=Ellos terminaron sonrojandoce, lla era tarde despues de todo asique salieron del lugar, mientras caminaban por los pasillos=

Joven:Saves esperaba que te tomas algo mal el que yo comiera carne.

Celestia:Como me lo explicaste y si es siert...=La interumpio=

Joven:No confias en mi?=La miro=

Celestia:Si confio solo que,me resulta difisil creer que tengas que comer carne, para que tu cuerpo no decaiga.

Joven:Bueno, cada quien...Por cierto cuando empesara a nevar? asta donde ce lla deveria, o almenos en rusia.

Celestia:No deve de tardar.

Joven:Eso espero quiero ver la nieve.

Celestia:Que nunca viste nevar?

Joven:No... los lugares a donde iba eran lugares sercanos a las playas... y bueno como en esos lugares asia mucho calor...

Celestia;Si lose...No te preocupes aqui tendras una vista hermosa del lugar.

Joven:oye cuando podre salir?

Celestia:Quiero que temine el conflicto entre el reino grifo, y asi poderte presentar.

Joven:Si quieres y gustas puedo ir al frente a tratar de arreglar esto ``civilisadamente´´=mobio los dedos=

Celestia:Ya lo emos intentado.

Joven:Pero ami modo no.

=Celestia lo miro y sonrio=

Celestia:Porque preciento que terminare diciendote que si?

Joven:SI?=Dijo emocionado=

Celestia:No

Joven:solo un dia..

Celestia:no Alex

Joven:Si?=ce aserco a ella=

Celestia:No empieses=Dijo algo apenada=

Joven:si?=La rodeo con sus brasos=

Celestia:Que diria tu madre si te dejo ir.

Joven:No te preocupes por ella...

=el joven ce aserco mas ella, cuando menos esperaban, estaban a escasos sentimetros de sus bocas, el pensamiento de ambos era(Ya que esta aqui.)Ellos no desaprobecharon niun segundo mas y ce unieron un un calido beso lleno de afecto, para ambos cada ves que se besaban centian que el mundo desaparecia, y para Celestia eso le agradaba demaciado.(los malo de los besos es que probocan adiccion.)...Cuando de cepararon=

Joven:Llegamos a tu cuarto.

=Celestia miro su puerta y solo suspiro=

Celestia:Bueno nos vemos mañana...

Joven:oye... me preguntaba si...

Celestia:VENTE

=Ella adivino el pensamiento del joven asique lo tomo con su magia metiendolo a su cuarto para no saver de ellos asta el dia sigiente=

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

PERDON PERO NOCE ESCRIBIR LIMON./CONTENIDO SEXUAL/ ADEMAS ESTE ES UN FIC SANO. UNA

CARICATUROMANTICOMEDIA. SIIIII LO INBENTE.

Mini historia del joven militar.

Alex:Mire sarguento.=Apunto al cielo con su dedo=

Sarguento:Donde?=Bolteo a ver pero no abia nada ni una nuve=

Alex:Aque es largo mi braso.=Dijo sonriendo=


	18. DE VIAJEEEE

Lili...Ontas...ONTAS MALDI... o señores ya estan leyendo, bien por ustedes es bueno leer, de minimo 20 minutos diarios...Lili ce considera esto como servisio comunitario verdad?...Que dices?...jejeje por un momento crei que dijiste...NOOOOO, ENTONSES...AAAAA NIMODO...

Aqui el capitulo de hoy.

A VIAJAR... Odio viajar...

=Despues de que Celestia tomo al joven y lo metio a su cuarto, un pequeño problema surgio, La princesa Luna esperaba anciosa que terminara su turno, pero la cuestio fue que el sol nunca ce also... y esto la preocupo demaciado, ella ce encontraba en la sala del trono, al igual que ella los guardias nocturnos ce preocupaban eran las 7:15 A.M. y no amanecia, la luna aun estaba arriba.=

Luna:Que pasa? ya deveria ser de dia?...

=ella preocupada ce lebanto del trono y le pidio a los guardias que fueran al cuartel para el relebo, ellos no ce negaron y fueron al cuartel, en cuanto a Luna, ce dirijio a un pasillo encontrandoce con Candence.=

Candence:Tia porque aun es de Noche?

Luna:Algo pasa... Mi hermana tenia que aver lebantado el sol ase mucho.

=Ella junto con Candence fueron al unico lugar donde ella ce encontraba, Ellas entraron asu abitacion sin tocar pero lo unico que vieron fue un bulto, las cobijas tapaban a Celestia demaciado=

Candence:Tia te cientes bien?

Luna:Estas enferma hermana?

=Al poco rato ellos resivieron una pequeña respuesta, por asi decirlo un pequeño quejido de parte del bulto, como si afirmara las dos cosas.=

Luna:Quieres que traiga a un Doctor?

Candence:Ire a buscar a uno no tardo.

=Candence Salio de la abitacion apresurada, Luna ce aserco a la cama de su hermana, pero conforme avansaba, el bulto era mas ancho, al final el bulto equibalia a toda la cama y a Luna eso no le parecio, ella lebanto parte de la cobija, viendo la cara de su hermana que aun dormia tranquilamente... pero su curiosidad no termino ahi Luna vio algo un poco mas abajo del cuello de Celestia, al mover un poco mas la cobija, bio algo que la sorprendio dos brasos sujetos en el estomago de celestia como si la abrasara, Luna De golpe lebanto la cobija, dejando al descubierto todo,

Celestia cintio esto y abrio los ojos, solo digamos que ninguna de las hermanas celo tomo muy bien.=

Celestia:Luna que ases qui!.=Dijo asustada=

Luna:Que ago aqui? tu que ases qui no saves que hora es?

=Celestia miro ligeramente por las ventanas tratando de no moverse mucho, para no despertar asu amante, pero cuando vio, ella dijo=

Celestia:Toda via es de noche. Dejame dormir...=Dijo acomodandocen y poniendoce la covija denuevo en sima=

=Luna no permitio esto le bolbio a quitar la covija=

Luna:Hermana pasan de las siete de la mañana, el sol deveria estar arriva.

=Celestia ce lebanto de golpe dejando al joven solo.=

Celestia:LAS SIETEEE.

Luna:Si ya deveria estar alsado el sol... Lo malo esque problablemente piensen todos que Nigthmere moon regreso...=Dijo algo triste.=

Celestia:Esto se arregla rapido.

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno, pasaran unos segundos y unos rayos de sol atrabesaban las bentanas de la avitacion.=

Celestia:Listo... ahora si me disculpas...=Bolbio a la cama=

Luna:A, ESO SI QUE NO.

=Luna la tomo con su magia evitando que ella bolbiera a la cama=

Luna:tienes que cumplir con tus deveres luego ases lo que quieras con el.=Apunto al joven quien estaba todavia dormido=De echo me sorprende que el aun no alla despertado con todo el ruido que emos echo...

Celestia:Tendra el sueño muy pesado...

Luna:Por cierto=Miro asu hermana con una mirada maliciosa=Que estaban asiendo?

=Celestia no pudo evitar un pequeño enrojesimiento en sus mejillas, asi que solo trato de evitar esa respuesta con=

Celestia:No quieres acompañarme a almorsar?=Dijo nerviosa=

Luna:No evadas.

Celestia:Evadir que?

Luna:Esto.

Celestia:Noce deque me ablas voi a halmorsar, vienes o no?

=Luna decepsionada pero se imaginaba la respuesta despues de todo=

Luna:Y el que?=Apunto al joven=

Celestia:Ya despertara despues de todo, fue mucho para ambos...

=Ellas salieron de la avitacion, al poco rato ce encontraron con Candence, junto con un poni pegaso que se suponia era el doctor=

Candence:Estas bien tia?=Dijo preocupada=

Celestia:Porque no abria de estarlo?

Candence:Bueno... Esque fuimos a tu abitacion, y te preguntamos si estabas bien o estabas algo enferma y respondiste que si...

Celestia:yo nunca dije eso...=Ella no alcanso a disimular=

Candence:Si no fuiste tu entonses quien?.

=El doctor para entonses lla ce abia ido si no ocupaban nada de el, despues de todo tenia otros pacientes, pero Candence con la curiosidad ensima fue al dormitorio de Celestia.=

Celestia:Candece, noce para que entras alli si no ahy nadie.=Dijo un tanto nerviosa=

Luna:Si porque no aberiguamos Candence.=Dijo maliciosamente para Celestia=

=todas entraron al cuarto pero...lejos de encontrarce con loque Candence esperaba solo estaba la cama destendida... con las cobijas recorridas acia un lado.=

Luna:Pero que...

=Ellas escucharon unas pisadas atras de ellas, boltearon las tres y vieron al joven pasar por la puerta, el las miro y dijo amable.=

Joven:que onda.

=Despues de eso siguio con su camino, Celestia Suspiro alibiada de esto, en cuanto a Luna ella queria que Candence ce diera cuenta, pero para desgrasia sulla no ocurrio.=

Celestia:Entonses nos bamos?

=Ellas fueron al comedor=

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Poni Ville.

=Vemos a Twiligth, despertarce con un gran almuadaso del lado izquierdo de su cabesa, pero tambien con un gran dolor de cavesa.=

Twiligth:Ahu...=Se sobo la cavesa=Y yo que pensaba que estudiar era doloroso en exeso...

=Ella termino despertandoce, cuando ce arreglo el desastre de crin que tenia, termino saliendo de la biblioteca, muchos en poni ville la saludaban, era de esperar despues de todo ce combirtio en princesa... (aQui entre nos yo savia que ella ce combertiria en princesa desde la primera temporada) Continuando, ella ce encontro con una de sus amigas, para cer mas presisos:Fluttershy.=

Twiligth:Hola Fluttershy como te va.

Fluttershy: bien y ati Twi

Twiligth:Bueno, ahora que lo mensionas no muy bien, amaneci con un gran dolor de cavesa...=Dijo sovandoce=

Fluttershy:Tu tambien?, crei que era la unica, Reinbow Dash tambien.

Twiligth:Que extraño no saves que paso aller...

Fluttershy:Solo recuerdo que bajamos del tren y solo eso...

Twiligth:Yo tambien... es extraño.

=Ellas en parte estaban algo preocupadas, ellas no savian como es que llegaron a sus respectibas casas, sin conosimiento de ello.=

Twiligth:porque presiento que Discord tubo algo que ver?

Fluttershy:No creo que el nos ahiga borrado la memoria... Es posible?

Twiligth:Bueno no conosco echiso para eso... pero el es un dios asique, es muy problable que si.

=Ellas continuaron caminado y ahi ce encontraron con Rarity junto con su hermana Sweetibell=

Rarity:Hola chicas como estan.

=Ellas ce saludaron como las buenas amigas que son, Me da hueva escrivir los dialogos de echo=

Sweetibell:Hermana no crees que debamos ir a casa para que descanses?=Dijo preocupada=

Rarity:Sweetibell solo es un pequeño dolor de cavesa... Ademas tengo que terminar el encargo para dentro de dos dias.

Twiligth:Tambien amaneciste con un dolor de cabesa?

Rarity:Si, y muy fuerte=De echo exajera como era de esperar=Si no fuera por el te que prepare en la mañana estaria mas mala...

Fluttershy:Cres que talbes pase algo? digo... somos las portadoras y esto es algo raro.

=De echo no pasaba nada ellas sufrian por el golpe que les dio el joven.=

Twiligth:Es posible... pero que otro enemigo podria aparecer?

Fluttershy:Bueno... usa tu imaginacion ahi un sin fin.

Escritor:LES DIJE AL PRINCIPIO QUE AQUI NO ABRA ANTAGONISTA O UN ENEMIGOO, ESO LLA ESTA MUY CHAFEADO...y encuanto a los problemas del reino grifo... eso es problema de equestria no del joven, lo puse a arreglarlo para crear mas capitulos.

=Mientras tanto en el castillo en el Comedor, podemos ver a las princesas Candence, Luna, Zafire y Celestia almorsando junto con el joven.=

Joven:Porcierto=Ce llebo un bocado de pastel a la boca y lo trago=Que paso con Armor hora?

Candence:El tubo un asunto con la guardia... y no podra acompañarnos.

Joven:Orale...=DIo otro bocado=entonses si boi?=Miro a Celestia=

Zafire:Adonde vas a ir?

Luna:Si ademas no puedes salir de aqui.

Joven:Si puedo mas no me dejan, que es otra cosa total mente difenrente.

Celestia:Lo siento Alex pero no puedo dejarte ir.

Joven:Pero...

Zafire:Crei que era broma de pedirle que te dejara ir al frente.

Joven:Tu abias dicho que si.

Celestia:No puedo asegurar que regreses...

Zafire:De ninguna forma iras para alla.

Joven:(ya bamos a empesar con cosas de padres e hijos...)No te boi a suplicar y mucho menos te voi a pedir permiso para ir, Ademas es una muy muy buena oportunidad, para poder ver grifos...

Zafire:Por supuesto que no iras=Dejo los cubiertos de lado=No iras y es mi ultima palabra.

Joven:Bien saves que no te are caso verdad?

=Fue un golpe que ella savia que el joven iba a dar, ella quiera o no el iria al frente con los ponis=

Joven:Por cierto=Miro a Luna=Tube un sueño muy entretenido y tu estabas Luna.

Luna:Asi?=Dijo como si no supiera nada=

Joven:Si llorabas como niña resien nacida jajajajaa...

=Ella con algo de verguensa ce tapo la cara con sus pesuñas, Candence, Celestia y Zafire, abian reido un poco, pero la unica que no savia del sueño era Zafire=

Zafire:Y de que era tu sueño segun me conto Luna era de un Maisal...Ups..=Ce tapo la boca=

Joven:Espera...=Miro a Celestia=Ella que onda=Apunto a su hermana= como es que saves eso=Miro a Luna=

Luna:Em... Adivine?=Dijo inosente=

=El joven quedo mirandola un momento, ella ce ponia cadaves mas nerviosa.=

Joven:AAAAAA COMPARTIMOS SUEÑO=Dijo feliz=Crei que eso era casi nulo.

Luna:Ejejeje, si compartimos sueño...

Joven:No deecho estoi jugando, Apareciste tres veses y desapareciste junto con una puerta de color cafe... Amenos que tu...

=Luna estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, que diria el joven ella entro a una mente que no le pertenecia y mas para su venefisio, que diria el.=

Joven:No tengo idea.

=Todas llebaron una pesuña a la cavesa, era ovio desde un principio pero al parecer el no lo dedujo.=

Joven:JODETE SI CE QUE ELLA PUEDE ENTRAR A LOS SUEÑOS DE OTROS.

Escritor:Pero como...

Joven:Discord que todo lo save y loque no lo inventa...Bueno como aqui no ahy wikipedia... esta aqui discord.

Luna:entonses lo savias?

Joven:De echo lo supe cuando saliste por ultima vez de mi sueño... Pero no buelbas a entrar, si no me cumples el gusto...=El de volar=

Celestia:Cual gusto?

Joven:Esque veras...

=Les explico a todas que el antes de irce corriendo del edificio cuando disparo al principal, le abia pedido a Luna que si lo llebava bolando pero ella ce nego, asique el en respuesta de eso la dejo en el lugar mientras ellos ce iban en helicoptero.=

Luna:ABIA ESPASIO SUFISIENTE EN EL.

Joven:te advertiiii que era rencoroso.

=Ella no respondio ademas tenia razon, era su sueño.=

Candence:Siempre as tenido esa clase de sueños?

Joven:Bueno fuera...=Dijo en susurro=

Candence:Como dijiste?=No escucho=

Joven:Queeee... No solo en ocasiones.

Luna:No lo creo=Susurro=

Zafire:Bueno, Tengo que ir a la academia, nos vemos.

Joven:Que aras alla?

Zafire:Bueno cada quien no?

Joven:Quien es el desgrasiado=Dijo tronandoce los huesos del cuello=De seguro el poni ese de Matebruticas verdad? el que enserre en el casillero.

Luna:Por cierto me dijo que tuuu Alex, no tienes permitido estar alli.

Joven:PORQUE?, ISE FELIZ A BARIOS NIÑOS ENCERRANDOLO Y DI UNA MUY BUENA Y ENTRETENIDA CLASE?

Candence:CASI DESTRULLES EL SALON COMPLETO.

Joven:USTEDES QUERIAN QUE DIERA CLASES Y LA QUIMICA ES LA MEJOR MATERIA, bueno...quisas si me exedi en usar los quimicos...PERO FUE DIVERTIDO PARA TODOS, LES QUITE MEDIO DIA DE CLASES, SI BOI CAPAS QUE ELLOS ME RESIVEN COMO UN HEROE.

Luna:Lo dudo.

Zafire:Destrosaste un salon?

Joven:Es una historia bastante diver...AHY AHY.

=Lo jalo de las orejas=

Zafire:Como te encanta ser desmadroso.

Joven:Y ati...=dijo adolorido=como te encanta jalarme las orejas.

=Zafire lo solto, ella ce lebanto de su asiento.=

Zafire:Buen probecho ire a la academia.

=Todos ce despidieron de ella, Luna tambien ce fue, no con Zafire, sino a descansar , dejando a Candence, Celestia y al joven solos=

Joven:Entonses me dejaras ir?

Celestia:Como insistes...

Joven:Tu abias dicho que si.

=A Candence no le agrado mucho aser un mal trio asique se despidio de ellos para buscar asu marido, despues de que ella salio el joven ce lebanto de su asiento, camino asta el asiento de Celestia, tomo uno y ce cento al lado de ella.=

Joven:Bamos Celestia, no seas mala...

Celestia:Que no, entiende...

Joven:Celestia, porfas no me agas rogar...=La miro=

Celestia:Odiaria verte asiendolo...=Bajo la cabesa=

Joven:Dame unos dias alli, veras que podre poner algo de orden con los dos reinos...=La tomo de su mejilla para lebantar su mirada=A demas siempre e querido ver un grifo desde que escuche de ellos.

=Celestia sonrio un poco en las ultimas palabras del joven=

Celestia:Pareces un niño cuando quieres algo...=Lo miro=

Joven:y tu una hermosa chica cuando sonries...

Celestia:=Suspiro=solo dos dias y no mas.

Joven:Uno mas...

Celestia:No es negosiable.

Joven:A pero como si negosiabas con los grifos verdad.

Celestia:Te dejare mas tiempo, si me reportan que todo esta mejorando con el reino.

Joven:Me parece bien...=La beso en la mejilla=

Celestia:Pero te iras con Spike para que me envies las cartas de tu avanse.

Joven:que se supone que ara esa lagartija con las- cartas?.

Celestia:ven sigeme.

=Ellos salieron del comedor, en uno de los pasillos sercas de la biblioteca encontraron al dragonsito=

Celestia:Hola Spike.

Spike:Hola princesa, Ocupa algo de mi?=Miro asia arriva para verla=

Celestia:Si Spike me gustaria que le mostraras a Alex que puedes aser con las cartas.

Spike:Perdoneme mi pregunta princesa, pero Para que quiere que yo aga eso?

Joven:Celestia si enverdad es un ``Dragon´´=Movio los dedos= Que ara? lansara un fuegito magico para mandarme la carta?... eso ceria muy gracioso, si es verdad.

=Ambos quedavan un tanto sorprendidos, como savia que Spike asia eso, pero bien pudo dedusir un poco.=

Spike:Me asustas...

Celestia:Mandale esta carta a Twiligth.

=Spike tomo la carta en sus pequeñas garras, la abento un poco arriva y hinalo aire y de un gran soplido escupio un fuego verde que enbolbio la carta asiendola desaparecer.=

Joven:Ñieeee, para eso estan los celulares...=Saco un celular que le presto el narrador=Querido Twitter me estan jodiendo, Retwit...Ahora...Queridos Facebuqueros, estoi en un mundo governado por ponis...Toma=Le dio el celular=Gracias

Narrador:denada...

=Mientras tanto en Poni Ville, vemos a las portadoras en la granja Apple, en el granero tratando de recordar que fue lo que paso aller, solo les puedo decir que van muy bien.=

Apple jack:En tonses...=Trato de recordar=Pude ver como te golpeaba la...

=Ella no termino cuando una carta aparecio en frente de Twiligth=

Twiligth:Es de la princesa.

=Ella abrio la carta y empeso a leer la carta en voz alta para que todas escucharan=

Twiligth te envio esta carta para que sepas que, Spike ira con Alex al sur para alludar a los guardias...

=Paro de leer=

Rarity:Spike ira con Alex?

Reinbow:Para que ira ese largirucho alla, no save nisiquiera peliar.

=Continuo Twiligth=

Alex ce ofrecio a ir para tratar de arreglar los conflictos entre ambos reinos, Spike ira con el para que me envie las cartas para saver de su avanse con ellos. Ademas mostro muy buenas estrategias que nos dieron algo de tiempo mas para las negociasiones, mas aparte le gano al Capitan Nigth Bluz de la guardia nocturna en combante y a la teniente Star. Le pedire a Alex que cuide muy bien a Spike asique pierde cuidado Twiligth. Porcierto, Si amenecieron con un dolor de cavesa, Alex tubo que golpearlas para que no me dijieran nada relacionado con su alimentacion ¿me equiboco? pero no ce preocupen ya able con el y lo siente por eso. En cuanto asu forma de alimentarce dijo que solo comia Pezcado, asique no veo razon alguna para preocuparnos.

=Ellas suspiraron aliviadas menos una era Fluttershy lo cual, llamo demaciado la atencion=

Reinbow:Esperen=Ce aserco a Fluttershy=Note preocupa que el coma carne?

Fluttershy:Bueno... Si , pero solo come pezcado como el señor Oso...=Dijo sin aparentar nada=

Twiligth:Savias de esto antes?=Dijo segura=

Fluttershy:Bueno... Si savia pero, le prometi no ablar de esto...

Apple jack:SAVIAS QUE EL COMIA CARNE Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADAAAA.

Fluttershy:=ce asusto un poco=Esque... selo prometi...

Pinki:Bueno cumpliste la promesa de un amigo.

=Todas escucharon una voz muy distante pero reconosible=

Joven:OTRABES TREINTA Y TRES, NO SOMOS AMIGOS.

Pinki:NO SOMOS OMBLIGOS?

Ambos:OLVIDALO.

=Continuando=

Pinki:Fue bueno que cumplieras esa promesa.

Reinbow:Pero a un asi nadie me golpea Ire a Canterlot a...=La detubo una pata amarilla=

Fluttershy:Em... Reinbow... tienes que estar aqui en turno doble despejando el sielo, por los dias ausentes que estabas. ademas no falta mucho para que empiese a nevar.

Reinbow:AAAAAA=Dijo desilucionada=No tardo, solo voi y vengo...

Fluttershy:Lo siento Reinbow... pero tienes que cumplir esto por dos cemanas.

Reinbow:Ya que...=Salio del granero=

Rarity:en tonses nos golpeo?... Que groseroo=Dijo en voz alta=

=Pero cuando termino de decir eso otra carta aparecio en frente de Twiligth, bolbio a leerla en voz alta=

Twiligth, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinki, La granjera y la colorida... Lo siento nunca me dijieron sus nombres... :

les escribo para pedirte perdon por lo ocurrido, la razon por la cual las golpee fue porque tenia miedo deque le dijieran a Celestia que comia carne, es por eso que tube que aserlo... con alluda de Discord, ceria bueno que a el le agradecieran el las llebo a sus casas despues de nuestro encuento en el bosque, que por cierto me gustaria ir con ustedes alli, es muy bonito, pero ceria cuando acabe la temporada de frio... una ves mas perdon y espero que tu Rarity me perdones mas que nadie, as sido muy amable y generoza con migo, y no quisiera perder tu amistad por una estupides tan grande como la mia.

Posdata:Twiligth hoy en mi mundo ce celeabra una fiesta muy bonita llamada el dia de los muertos, la cual su significado es obio y no Fluttershy ellos no regresan de la muerte, es un dia el cual recordamos a nuestros ceres queridos que murieron y asemos un altar. Espero y esto te sirva para tu libro Twiligth, Pero no esperes que te enseñe a escribir asi esto melo guardo para mi, que es lo unico que me queda de mi mundo, mi buen escribir.

ATT:Alejandro.

=Con algo de esfuerso de Twiligth pudo leer esas letras, bueno ella no conosia esas letras, Rarity estubo mucho mas feliz saviendo que el joven ce disculpo con ella y mas aun, el no queria perder su amistad con ella(De echo no quiere perder ropa gratis.)Fluttershy, ce alibio un poco saviendo que esa celebracion era para recordar a los ceres queridos que fallecieron, en cuanto a Apple jack y Pinki ce cintieron mas felizes tambien por la disculpa del joven, Aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando twiligth, bolbio a leer la carta leyendo lo ultimo.=

Twiligth:No me enseñara a escribir a si?... Ya veremos...

Mientras tanto con nuestro joven amigo, vemos a Celestia, Spike y al joven, entrando a las barracas del castillo, la cantidad de guardias abia aumentado considerablemente, in cluso los guardias del imperio de criztal estaba alli, el joven los veia con atencion y penso(Como es posible... Seres vivos echos de criztal... Bueno si existen los golems, porque ellos no?)llegaron al centro de las barracas Celestia tenia toda las miradas de los guardias encema, como si ellos esperaran sus ordenes.=

Shining:Princesa, todo esta listo para cuando usted ordene.

Celestia:Bien, hoy por la noche ce iran al sur, ahy ce encuentran mas del 50% de las tropas del reino grifo, o me quiboco Capitan?

Shining:Tiene razon, Junto con su Rey en ese lugar.

Celestia:Este chico los acompañara.=Apunto al joven=

=En cuanto a los guardias que venian de otros lugares, ce reian en voz baja pues ellos no savian nada de el muchos pensaban:

1:Mientras mas grandes mas fuerte es la caida...=Se burlo de su tamaño=

2:Que sabra aser?, tocar nuves?

3:Si solo mirenlo, lo pondria en el suelo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

4:QUE GUAPOOOO=Mentira este comentario no=

Eso entre muchos pensamientos abia, pero el joven no estaba solo, los guardias que lo abian bisto en las barracas entrenar con ellos, peliar y incluso los que an llegado a ser sus amigos estaban mas que deacuerdo en que los acompañara, sin mensionar a Shield, Fire y a Star.=

Celestia:una parte de ustedes Iran a reforzar a nuestros guardias del sur, mientras que los demas ce quedaran aqui para cuidar a las ciudades de la frontera...

=Muchos aun no les parecia la idea, ahora los pensamientos eran:Y para que queremos a este poste con nosotros, ellos ce segian burlando de el=

Celestia:Como sabran capitanes...=Ce dirigio a los 5=El nos dio una fuerte bentaja tactiaca, asique el recuperara sus honorarios de Comandante.

=Los guardias que avian llegado y lo abian jusgado mala, ce quedaron frios...

1:este devilucho? nuestro comandante?

2:Pero que le pasa Princesa?

3:MEJOR UN PERRO.

4:Nose ya para que me uni a la guardia con este acargo...

obio ellos no ablaban solo susurraban, con el miedo deque celestia los desaprobara.=

Joven:Recupero mi rango...=Bolteo a ver a los 5 Capitanes y a todos los guardias.=Grito=HOIGAN=Voz normal=Eso significa que soi su Jefe...=Dijo Feliz mientras sonreia=

Celestia:No tan rapido Alex...=El joven bolteo a verla y dijo ¿he?=Seras el jefe de ellos, pero dejame decirte, te debuelbo tu rango deves tener presente, que tu seras resp...=La interumpio=

Joven:SI, si responsable de la muerte de los soldados, si conosco eso, pero de que sirve embiarlos a la guerra si save que minimo... y digo que esto es minimo... La mitad de todos estos muera, yo e embiado a muchos a la guerra, y tedigo por experiencia propia, que aunque sean buenos, que ellos crean que las pueden todas y cientan que pueden vencer asta un dios, dejame decirte que siempre ahi algiem mejor... =Esto susurro=:aunque creo que laves de mandar a 130 soldados a Africa, fue mala idea... Bueno regresaron la mayoria...Bueno bien... abentaron una bomba atomica y nadie regreso...Solo por eso me degradaron a Teniente...Que nena Coronel...

=Todos a esepcion de Celestia, quedaron algo asustados, ellos pensaban muchas cosas:nos embiara a un suicidio o que?, o tambien, que le pasa... No tiene miedo?.=

Celestia:si te embio es para que trates de areglar los coflictos sin derramar sangre.

=El joven miro a celestia con desiluciones=

Joven:No quieres que mimino uno de ellos llege con, moretones?, una peleita?, cicatrices?, un ojo morado?... De que sirve pues...Pero bueno tu mandas, eras la regente.

=Celestia con una sonrisa el joven entendio que era mejor evadir la pelea=

Joven:Ebadir es para putos, la fuerza bruta a solucionado un chingo de problemas, Esta la Primera guerra, La segunda guerra, la pos guerra, la guerra fria, la guerra de los cien años que nisiquiera duro cien años si no mas, la guerra de napoleon, la rebolucion mexicana y estado unidence y... y ... noconosco mas... ASI la guerra de los pasteles...mi faborita.

=Todos abian escuchado la combersacion del joven con el narrador y esto solo los iso asustarce un poco, nisiquiera ellos an tenido tantas batallas, el solo pensar:La guerra de los cien años?, si esos eran confictos... los delos ponis no eran absolutamente nada comparandolos.=

Shining:tampoquitos confictos.?

Joven:Y ve que bamos a una tercera guerra mundial, pero bueno.

=Dejando esto de lado seguimos como deve de ser=

Celestia:Preparence que hoy por la noche partiran al sur y no Alex, nada de peleas.

Joven:AAAAAA, Nisiquiera un poquitito?,Almenos entrenamiento?, calentar musculos?.

=Celestia suspiro=

Celestia:Solo entrenamiento y no mas.

Joven:YEA.

=Celestia ce retiro junto con el joven y Spike, eran apenas las 4 de la tarde asique todavia faltaba rato paraque partieran,El joven aun no creia que Spike fuera un dragon y eso siempre se lo recordaba=

Joven:No eres un dragon...=Dijo mientras los tres caminaban=

Spike:CLARO QUESI

Joven:AHY SI AHY SI ABIENTO FUEGO DE MI BOCA Y SOI DRAGON.

Spike:PORQUE NO CREES QUE SEA UN DRAGON.

=El joven lo miro detenida mente, y dijo=

Joven:Veamos escamas... garras que parece que fueran echas en un espa con maniquiour, y... a sierto...

=El joven ce aserco a Celestia Tomo ana de sus alas y la extendio.=

Joven:Lo que todo verdadero dragon tiene y lo que tu lagartijita no tienes. ALAS.

Spike:PERO...

Celestia:Me devuelbes mi ala?

=El joven bajo el ala de celestia, ella veia la combersacion pero savia que solo lo estaba molestando.=

Joven:Nada de peros, de que sirve ser dragon si no buelas?

Spike:PERO CRECEN CUANDO CEA MAS GRANDE.

Joven:Aja...y las mias tambien...(Si saven a lo que se refiere el joven esto es para que lo piencen poquito)

=Ellos segian discutiendo como niños, a celestia en bes de causarle molestia le daba risa, ver que el joven ce rebajaba al nivel de un niño para divertirce eso la divertia y el joven savia eso.=

Celestia:Como te encanta molestarlo, ya dejo en paz.=Dijo al joven con una voz suabe=

Joven:Como digas...=Lo dejo=

=A Spike, le sorprendio un poco como el le iso caso, el no ce nego... Y Spike bueno el savia que siempre peliaba un poco, al cabo de unos minutos de caminata el joven tubo que ir a ponerce su traje de militar despues de todo, en cuanto a Celestia y a Spike, cadaquien por su lado.=

EN EL CUARTO DEL JOVEN.

Joven:Beamos donde puse la beretta...AQUI TA.

=El joven empeso a ponerce el arnes del arma, y el traje que tento le encantaba y que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir, al poco rato ce escucho un toquido cuando el, ce ponia los zapatos, para terminar el traje.=

Joven:Adelante.

=Al abrice la puerta, el pudo ver a Lin, quien entraba por la pueta.=

Lin:Hola Alex...

Joven:Hola Lin, pasa, que me cuentas?=Dijo centandoce en la cama=

Lin:Nada en especial...solo que, supe que iras al sur...

Joven:Balla parece que las noticias ban que buelan.

Lin:Si... y bueno queria pedirte un fabor...=Ce aserco a la cama del joven, el la alludo a subirce, ce cento a un lado

de el y el joven dijo=

Joven:Lo que quieras, que es?

Lin:Me gustaria que cuidaras a Shield...No quiero que le suceda algo...=Dijo mientras lo miraba.=

Joven:El ira?, crei que seria de los que estarian cuidando las ciudades de las fronteras.

Lin:No, ira al frente con tigo... y no me gustaria que... el...=Ce puso triste=No yegara...

=El joven casi como si fuera un padre la abraso, ella no ce quejo, de echo ella queria eso.=

Joven:Tanto te gusta?

Lin:Prometeme que bendra sano y salvo, de regreso.=Dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos=

=Siendo sincero no era la primera bes que el resivia esta clase de promesas, de echo en dos ocasiones la espoza

de su tocallo Alejandro, le llego a pedir lo mismo al igual que algunas de las novias de algunos de sus amigos.=

Joven:Te lo prometo Lin, el llegara Sano y salvo.

=Lin estaba mucho mas tranquila y feliz saviendo que abria algien quien, cuidara la espalda de Shield, a demas como no aserlo? Shield es uno de sus amigos y no aserlo ceria una falta grabe.=

Joven:Te parece si traes algo de te?

Lin:Si.=Ce bajo de la cama y miro al joven=Gracias Alex.

Joven:Pierde cuidado.

=Ella salio de la avitacion, pero casi como si fuera una sincronisacion, cuando ella salio algien mas entro.=

Joven:Hola que te trae por aqui?

Zafire:No te importo que te dijiera que no verdad?

Joven:Nop... A demas si voi a vivir a qui, meresco una despedida de caos, porque creo que no volvere a verlo, despues de esto.

Zafire:Y si te pasa algo?

Joven:lla bamos a empesar... Que me aran esas aguilitas con forma de leon? Ademas=Saco la beretta=Siempre esta el plan B, de bala

Zafire:No entiendes...

Joven:Entender que?

Zafire:Te acabo de encontrar... y perderte...=Dijo triste=Es algo que, no quiero que pase.

Joven:Y no pasara, ya pierde cuidado, ce cuidarme solo...

Zafire:Eso no es cierto=Ce aserco al joven=

Joven:Claro que si.

Zafire:ya olvidaste el problema con Guillermo?

Joven:tenia 5 años mas que yo, y ademas era mucho mas alto y fuerte, Ademas como dijo mi abuelo, Los deviles ce vengan, los fuertes perdonan y los inteligentes ignoran... y yo elegui uno mejor...

Zafire:Cual?

Joven:Partirle su ma...

Narrador:Por politica del escritor pidio que no ubiera tantas malas palabras...

Joven:Partirle su ma... mandarina en gajos, Luego perdonarlo y despues ignorarlo por el resto de mi vida... TRES EN UNO.

Narrador:Mucho mejor continuen.

Zafire:Pero... no quiero perderte=Lo abraso=No me gustaria que te tragieran, en una camilla... o peor a un... en un ataud...=Dijo triste=

Joven:Ahy mamá=la abraso=ten por seguro que no llegare en ninguna de esas cosas.

Zafire:no?

Joven:No... puede que benga en trositos, o echo senisas.

=A Zafire no le agrado esa broma y le dio un sape al joven=

Zafire:COMO ERES PAYASO=Ce separo de el=

Joven:Y TU COMO ERES SAPEADORA=Dijo sobandoce la nuca=saves que solo es broma.

Zafire:Pero no agas ese tipo de bromas.

Joven:Recuerda, Ahy que burlarnos de la muerte... antes de que la muerte ce burle de nosotros, no crees?

Zafire:No cambies...=Lo bolbio a abrasar=

Joven:porti lo que sea... por cierto=Ce separo=Que isiste en la academia?

Zafire:Bueno...de echo quiero que sea sorpresa para cuando lleges.

Joven:Dime

Zafire:No, asique...=La interumpio=

Joven:Dime... Dimeee...DIMEEEEE

Zafire:NO ALEX...Que sea sorpresa si?

Joven:Y si no vengoo? y si algo me pasa?=Por algo dijo esto el joven para saver la sorpresa=

=A Zafire no le agrado tampoco esa broma=

Joven:AHY AHY...=Dijo adolorido=

Zafire:Pero como eres payasito, te voi a comprar un sirco para ti solito=lo jalo de las orejas=(Como me encanta rimar).

Joven:YA YA SUELTA ERA BROMA ERA BROMA NO ME CUENTES NADA...

=Zafire lo solto, pero en parte tenia razon y si no regresaba?=

Zafire:Bueno no pierdo nada...

Joven:que es la sorpresa?

Zafire:Beras desde que llege aqui... ubo algien quien me llamo mucho la atencion y bueno quisiera que lo conisieras.

=El joven penso(Si pos supiste que eras biuda consiges a cualquiera... Mentira)=

=El joven la miro un tanto extrañado.=

Joven:De quien ce trata?

Zafire:Pasa...

=La puerta ce abrio, y un Unicornio de pelaje rojo, crin de un rojo mas fuerte, ojos de color verdiazul y una cuitimark de una pluma negra sobre un pergamino, entro por la puerta=

Zafire:El es: Crimpson Burn

Crimpson:Hola=Dijo con una voz un tanto por asi decirlo alegre, esa era su voz=

Joven:Em... Hola.

=Los dos mantenian distancia, ni uno ni otro queria asercarce=

Zafire:Alex el es maestro en la academia de magia.

Joven:Si... de echo... creo que tu fuiste a uno de losque los ise explotar con los quimicos verdad?

Crimpson:Si... Ceria bueno que no bolbieras aserlo.

Joven:Muchos me an dicho lo mismo=Apunto a su madre=

Zafire:Alex.

Joven:Que?

Crimpson:Aqui entre nos...=Ce aserco al joven y le susurro=Me alegro mucho perder medio dia de clases...

Joven:A AAA,LO SAVIA.

Zafire:Hijo no quieres benir a comer con nosotros?

=A Crimpson le callo por asi decirlo, una cubeta de agua elada al escuchar tal cosa=

Crimpson:e-es tu hijo?=Dijo sorprendido=

Zafire:SI=Dijo feliz=

=A Crimpson, casi estubo a punto de salir corriendo pero, el joven ce aserco y le dijo en susurro=

Joven:Le rompes el corazon, me encargare personalmente de rromperte tu cuernito..=Lo amenazo=

=Crimpson trago saliva, pero a Zafire no le gusto la reaccion de Crimpson, ella pensaba que posiblemente esto abia terminado... Bueno muchos lo arian si saven que tienen un hijo, pero asi?, de diferente especie? bueno tomemos en cuenta que ella fue una humana que cambio de apariencia.=

Crimpson:Me encanta tu sentido del humor Zafire.=Dijo creyendo que era broma=

Zafire:Crimspson, no es broma el es mi hijo.

=El la miraba con algo de desaprobacion, pero el joven ce puso atras de su madre, empeso a golpear sus manos, una echa puño y la otra con la mano abierta, las chocaba una y otra vez.=

Joven:Corre canijo corre y veras lo que te espera...=susurraba=

Zafire:Crimpson...=Ce ponia triste=

Crimpson:Yo... nose...esto es... Como es que esto,=Selecciono al chico=Cupo en esto=Apunto a Zafire=

Joven:Es una larga e increible historia... desafortunadamente no quiero ablar de eso.=Dijo cerio=

Zafire:Alex no seas asi.

Joven:Ya bamos a empesar...

Crimpson:Zafire, yo...bueno pensaba que...Pensaba que tu...

Joven=Tosio para oculta la palabra=Virgen

Zafire:No quieres estar con migo?...=Dijo triste=

=Crimpson, nunca penso que ella tubiera un hijo y mucho menos difetente a ella, ¿que arian ustedes?:Correrian de la situacion?, ¿Intentarian una relacion con ella?, o les baldria toda cosa y solo ce asercarian a Zafire y le besarian?.

RESPUESTA GANADORA:Con mas de trecientos Like en Fecebook en tres minutos y 700 Twits en No mames Twitter es...:=

Crimpson:=Ce aserco a Zafire=Bamos a comer te parece?

=A Zafire cele alegro mucho el corazon, en cuanto al joven segia esperando a que el la cajeriara para que pudiera actuar, pero eso seria luego...=

Zafire:AHY CRIMPSON=lo abraso=

=Despues de eso ellos dos salieron olbidandoce de imbitar al joven, a la comida, pero a el no le importo=

Joven:SI ME IMPORTO, LE BALIO...Perdonenme la palabra pero arasi es literal,,,MADRES Y CE FUEE... Lin...QUIERO TEEEE

=Casi como si ubiera combocado a Lin ella entro por la puerta, levitando una bandeja con una tetera unas tasas.=

Lin:Listo. aqui tienes=Dijo sirbiendo en un baso=

Joven:Grasicias.

=Mientras tanto con nuestro amigito Shining Armor, ce encontraba en su cuarto acomodandoce la armadura=

Shining:Bueno... Pudo aver elegido a algien mas...=Dijo mientras pensaba en la eleccion de Celestia.=Pero porque a el?... bueno que masda.=Como esto lo pensaba en voz alta nunca espero que algien entrara por la puerta.=

?:No te agrado, que fuera Alex?

=Shining bolteo a la puerta y ce encontro con Candence quien entraba por la puerta, del cuarto=

Shining:No noes eso, Solo que porque todo gira entorno a el?

Candence:No te preocupes por eso=Ce aserco a shining=

Shining:No me preocupo, solo que... Celestia ciempre le da lo mejor...

Candence:Deja eso... Mejor nos despedimos antes de que te ballas te parece?=Dijo picaremente=

=Shining miro a Candence, pero el problema estubo en=

Shining:Veamos... Me acabe de bañar...Me acabe de vestir para la ocasion...y luego quitarme todo, sudar, en el apareamiento, bolberme a bañar, bolberme a ...=Miro a Candence y dijo=No saves que? mejor quedate asi.=Salio del cuarto=Hoy no toca.

=Candence con la boca abierta ce enojo por eso, el no la complacio antes de irce... Que caballero he... Candence con el enojo en sima, fue a la puerta, la abrio, con su magia levito a shining, lo metio a la recamara, cerro la puerta con seguro, tumbo a shining en la cama y dijo=

Candence:Recuerdas lo que dijo Celestia cuando nos cazamos?=Dijo mientras ce subia a la cama=

Shining:Queeeee... asta que la muerte nos cepare?=Dijo nervioso=

Candence:Como eres inocente...

Shining:EM...=nervioso=querernos y cuidarnos en la salud y en la enfermedad?

Candence:Casi=Ce asercoa el=

Shining;Em me alludas a recordarlo?

Candence:Con gusto...=Lo veso en la boca, cuando ce separo dijo=Que siempre tenemos que estar juntos...

=Shining solo jugaba con ella, pero balla que a ella le gustaba mucho eso...Mientras los dejamos que ce

``DESPIDAN´´...Luna quien descansaba en su cama, comodamente una pequeña...por asi decirlo Pesadilla la desperto, mientras ella sudaba frio.=

Luna:HERMANAAAAAAA...

=ella todavia estaba en panico, pero como si fuera una combocasion, Celestia entro de golpe por la puerta de Luna preocupada=

Celestia:Que pasa?, que te sucede?

Luna:No quiero que me dejes de nuevo=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=Tengo miedo...=Dijo triste=

=Celestia ce acomodo a un lado de ella, Luna estaba demaciado asustada, No era la primera vez que tenia esta clase de pesadillas, ultimamente, mucho despues de la coronacion de Twiligth, ella enpeso a sentir un miedo... Aque regresara Nigthmere moon.=

Celestia:Tranquilisate hermanita...No pasa nada...

Luna:No quiero ser denuevo ella...=Dijo mientras la abrasaba=No me dejes sola porfavor...

Celestia:Claro que no, no te preocupes estare aqui siempre...=Dijo mientras le debolbia el abraso=

Luna:Hermana...=La miro=Porfavor...No quiero combertirme de nuevo en ella...

Celestia;No ocurrira de nuevo, los helementos la extingieron ase mucho, ya no bolbera a pasar.

=Ellas dos ce quedaron en ese lugar toda la tarde, una abrasada de la otro, como si tubieran miedo a ceparce.=

Mientras tanto con nuestras manes, en Poni Ville, Era una tarde normal, el sol comensaba a ponerce en un color rojiso, los tenderos comensaban a lebantar sus tiendas para vender el sigiente dia, Los ponis de la escuela salian de ella y junto con ellos nuestras amigitas las CMC.

Apple Bloom:Porque a ellas les embio una carta y anosotras no...=Dijo triste=

Sweetibell:Si, no es justo que solo a ellas les ahiga embiado una.

Scootaloo:De echo fueron dos...una de Celestia y otra de Alex...

Apple Bloom:Que asemos ahora, el fin de semana llega mañana.

Scootaloo;No lo se, que quieres aser tu=Miro a la unicornio del grupo=

Sweetibell:No lo se que quieres aser tu...=Miro a la terrestre=

Apple bloom:No lo se que quieres aser tu.=Miro a la pegaso=

?:Que tal si bienen las tres con migo y le embiamos una carta a Alex

=Ellas boltearon asia arriba y miraron a La hermana de una de las potrancas.=

Apple jack:Que les parece si bamos al correo y ce la embiamos les parece?

=Ellas gritaron de la alegria, asique ellas noce negaron para nada, asique siguieron a Apple jack asta el correo mientras ellas escribian una carta en el camino para el joven.=

Apple jack:Bien llegamos, quieren que les allude a escribir la...

=Ella miro que las protillas andaban escribiendola, asique solo ce limito a esperar que acabaran, al poco rato le dieron la carta a Apple jack=

Scootaloo:Aqui esta la carta=Ce la dio=

Apple jack:Bien, beamos...=Ella ce aserco a una pequeña ventanilla que abia alli y vio a una pegaso:

de pelage Griz, crin Amarillo y ojos amarillos... La identifican? obio, Derpy...=

Derpy:Que puedo aser por ti Apple jack=Dijo amable=

Apple jack:Hola Derpy... bueno queremos mandar esta carta.=Ce la entrego=

Derpy:Es para un chico verdad?

Apple jack:A si es.

Derpy: de acuerdo donde lo encuentro?

Sweetibell:EN EL CASTILLO DE LAS PRINCESAS=Dijo feliz=

Apple Bloom:lo identificaras un chico altote.

Scootaloo:Si ademas es muy amable.

Derpy:Deacuerdo, ademas sirve que dejo este correo en las oficinas de uno de los bancos de Canterlot, y un paquete para una tal Twiligth Valet...

=Ella tomo la carta y la guardo en una de las alforjas que llebaba, tomo el paquete lo puso en su lomo y bolo acia a canterlot=

Apple Jack:Que le escribieron?

Scootaloo:Algo que es entre amigos.

Sweetibell:Pero te contaremos si el nos responde.

Apple Bloom:Hermana que asias por aqui?

Apple jack:venia a recojerte y las escuche ablando sobre las cartas que abiamos resibido.

Sweetibell:Porque a ustedes si les embio una carta y anosotras no...

Apple jack:Bueno, esque sucede que ubo un pequeño problema, pero nada grave celos aceguro... Pero por ahora bamonos Apple bloom.

Apple bloom:Nos vemos mañanas chicas.

Ambas:ADIOS APPLE BLOOM.

=Las dos hermanas ce abian hido dejando a Sweetibell y a Scootaloo, solas=

Scootaloo:Bueno me tengo que ir el camino a casa es largo...Nos bemos mañana Sweetibell.

=Ella ce retiro en su Scooter que siempre tiene.=

Rarity:Que bueno que te encuentro Sweetibell, tenemos que ir a casa. devo segir con el proyecto.

Sweetibell:Te puedo alludar?=Dijo feliz=

Rarity:Em... bueno que te parece si mejor me alludar a... a...=penso un poco y=A limpiar el desorden que tengo?

=Sweetibell no era la primera vez que pedia alluda, pero con alludar asu hermana en algo le agradaba mucho, aunque fuera poco.=

Mientras tanto en las barracas, podemos ver a los guardias que irian al sur para reforzar a las tropas aliadas.

Shining:Todo listo?

Capitan1:Si todo listo, solo falta el...=suspiro=El comandante...

Shining no te preocupes tampoco yo me ago a la idea...

=muchos iban llegando, iban subiendo a las carrosas, mientras que otros iban subiendo los suministros para el destino, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que vieran al joven llegar a las barracas con sutraje puesto, al menos para la mayoria, el verlo con eso puesto ya les daba algo de miedo ablarle, el solo pensar que tiene todas esas insignias,por partisipar en guerras ya era algo que infundia algo de respeto a todos.=

Shining:Te estabas tardando.

Joven:Si... esta lagartija iba lento.

Spike:TENGO PIERNAS CORTAS.

Joven:Y que?, pudiste aber corrido.

Spike:Lo ise pero me canse.

Joven:Te ase falta aser ejercisio=AGAN 30 MINUTOS DIARIOS ES BUENO, O ALMENOS 20 MINUTOS,SON BUENOS PARA MANTENERCE EN FORMA y no compren aparatos para aser ejersicio, solo caminen, aso es totalmente suficiente.=

Shining:No maltrates a Spike.

Joven:No lo maltrato, solo que le digo que no es un dragon.

Shining:El es un dragon.

Joven:Y dale con eso...Asta que tenga alas para mi seguira siendo una lagartija...Pero...=Miro el entorno=Donde esta Celestia?

Shining:BALLA... astas que dices bien el nombre.

Joven:Donde esta te pregunte.

Shining:No te ce decir donde esta.

Capitan4:nos tenemos que ir señor.

=El joven miro a su alrededor esperando ver a Celestia, pero no sucedera, para desgrasia de el y de Celestia, solo uno savia donde estaba el otro. Avia una ventana, donde ce podia ver perfectamente, las barracas, que era la ventana del cuarto de Luna, Celestia echo un vistaso para ver si el joven estaba alli y pudo ver que si...=

Celestia:Cuidate...=Susurro=

Luna:No iras a verlo antes de que se balla?, bueno no es una despedida, pero...

=Para entonces Luna bia bisto por la ventana y solo veian como el joven se subia a una de las carrosas, ellas dejaron dever por la ventana...Pero justo antes de que el subiera a la carrosa.=

?:Em disculpen...

=Todos los guardias y el joven vieron a una pegaso=

Derpy:Busco a un tal...=Trato de mirar la carta=Alex?

=Todos miraron al joven quien ce aserco a la pegaso=

Joven:Si? soi yo.

=Ella le entrego la carta=

Joven:De quien es?

Derpy:de unas potrillas en poni Ville...Si me disculpa puede firmar a qui?=Dijo mientras sacaba una hoja=

Joven:Si. claro.

=Despues de aser el papeleo burocratico, ella ce retiro del lugar para cer la entrega de Twiligth Valet.=Adivinaron quien es?... La madre de Twiligth. que abia en el paquete?, eso cera sorpresa.

Joven:MMMM...luego la leo vemonos.

=Todos sigieron, encuanto a las carrosas solo abansaron para llegar al destino que era el sur...Nottigham...=

Fin del Cap.

Mini historia del joven militar.

Dias de crisis.

Soldado:Que asemos con la paga no alcansamos ni para la comida...

Alex:Y con los precios como estan ahorita uno no puede estar comprando ropa nueva... pero tampoco puede uno andar encuerado en la calle... creanme lo e intentado... PERO TENGO UNA SOLUCION.

Soldado:Asi?.

Alex:E inventado esta solucion, Cabo Serguio Sapiens.

Sergui:Teniente no me aga aserlo porfavor...

Alex:OSELO PONE USTED O YO SELO PONGO A BALASOS.

Soldado:A cabron como funcionaria eso?...

Continuara esta parte...


	19. Jaque mate

SAAA SAA SAAAAA QUIERO PEPSI MAMÁ...EXTRAÑABA ESAS PALABRAS... DEJANDO DE LADO ESO COMENSEMOS EN EL CAP...SI?...NO NO ESTA AQUI... PERO QUE NO FUE CON TIGO?... ACHINGADO?... APOCO?... ENTONSES SI VOI...LES DEJO EL CAPITULO PARA QUE LO LEAN... FIESTAAAAA.

Jaque al Rey.

=An pasado seis horas desde que el joven humano partio al aproccimadamente las 3 A.M. En el trayecto el joven tomo aquella carta que le entrego la pegaso, el joven leyo la parte de de enfrente de la carta que decia:Para Alex.=

Shining:De quien es?

=Shining avia notado que el joven tomo la carta.=

Shining:De casualidad sera tu novia?=Dijo en burla y susurro=

Joven:No... A menos que sea pederasta...

Shining:ehh?

Joven:olvidalo.

=El joven abrio la carta y saco un papel que con una letrita, que hay no... creo que ellas podrian inbentar su propio Abecedario, Shining quien estaba a un lado sullo leyo la carta junto con el joven, el tenia algo de curiosidad por quien la mando. HOLA Alex, somos:Sweetibell, Apple bloom y Scootaloo, queriamos saver como estas. De echo estamos algo enojadas, como esque le embiaste una carta a las demas menos a nosotras, somos tus amigas. No agas caso a esto ultimo, de echo te extrañamos mucho... esperamos con ansias a que nos puedas visitar aqui a poni ville. SI ademas queremos enseñarte el club que tenemos llamado Las Cuitie Mark Cruzaders. mas que nada ce trata de buscar nuestras marcas. la princesa Zafire nos abia dicho, que tu no puedes tener... Si porque dijo que tu no ocupas una cuitie marck para ser bueno en algo. Alex, cuando nos visites ve a la casa de Sweetibell dice que ella te tiene un regalo... YO TAMBIEN, Y YO. pero eso sera cuando lleges... Esperamos ansiosisimas que bengas.

Posdata:quisieramos terminar el juego de las escondidas, yaque los guardias no nos dejaron.

ATT:Apple bloom, Sweetibell y Scotaloo.

=Fin de la carta. Dios mio bean esa pinche ortografia...=

Shining:Si que te extrañan...

Joven:Y yo a ellas...

Shining:Bueno, fueron tus primeras amigas cuando llegaste.

Joven:Si...Oye Spike.

=El pequeño Spike ce encontraba dormido al lado de Shining, era todavia un pequeño dragon asique, el tenia que dormir temprano, Shining lo desperto y el joven le pidio=

Joven:Podrias mandar una carta Spike?

Spike:Eh?=Dijo algo adormilado=A la princesa?

Joven:No... Conoses a Apple bloom? o a Sweetibell?

Spike:Si las AWWWWWW=Bosteso=Conosco...

Joven:Bien espera.

=El joven le pidio una pluma, Spike como siempre a sido el escritor y hora si ce merece el titulo de: Escritor Real. porque el siempre escribe cartas tanto como a la princesa como a los amigos y conosidos. Despues de unos minutos.=

Joven:Ten toma mandacela.

Spike:Aquien de las dos?.

Joven:Sweetibell.

=Spike tomo aire y soplo dejando que de su osico saliera un fuego de color verde, tanto el joven como Shining ce dispucieron a dormir todavia faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar al destino. Sin embargo en la casa de las hermanitas Bell.(En el carrusel para que entiendan, aunque se me ase un tanto estupido vivir en uno de esos...)Sweetibell quien dormia en su abitacion comodamente, cintio que algo le abia caido en la cabesa, ella desperto lentamente, solo veia sombras a su alrededor, pero cuando su vista mejoro pudo ver un pergamino enrrollado con un cordon verde. Sweetibell con algo de sueño bajo a la cosina, prendio la luz del lugar para poder leer mejor la carta, ella con algo de dificultad pudo leer esa letra cursiba, pero le gusto muchisimo ese modo de escrivir, le daba algo de elegancia a la carta.=

No tienen idea de cuanto las extraño, pero tomare su oferta de ir a visitarlas dentro de poco y lamento no aver les mandado una carta, pero tube una muy buena rason, la cual prefiero explicarles en persona, por sierto me avia dicho Celestia que dentro de poco nevara y me gustaria ver la nieve, nunca tube la oportinidad de ver eso, talbes agamos una guerra de bolas de niebe, como siempre quise aserla de niño. Pero... Si las extraño...No crean que les escribo esto solo por querer contestarles la carta, por sierto aqui entre nos les tengo un gran secreto que quisiera que guardaran con migo... Sweetibell abias dicho que isiera un dibujo de mi chica especial ¿verdad?. Pos adivina, mi chica especial y yo estamos juntos, pero supongo que no nesecitaran el dibujo para que la conoscan, les dare una pequeña pista... Vive en Canterlot.

Posdata:No le digan anadie porfavor confio en ustedes. y si yo tambien quisiera bolber a jugar escondidas.

ATT:Alejandro.

=Sweetibell quien trataba de desifrar esos geroglificos... Bueno ella nunca a visto esa clase de latra cursiba.

Cuando termino de leer la carta ella, algo emosionada tratava de pensar en quien podria ser su chica especial.=

Sweetibell:Beamos... quien podra ser?=Pensaba=Emmm... Bueno podria ser cualquiera... Quisas la Princesa Zafire.

=Ella no savia que Zafire era su madre, puesto que ella no ce entero de eso.=

Sweetibell:quien?... AWWWWW=Bosteso=Mejor mas tarde lo aberiguo...

=Ella todavia tenia el sueño pegado a ella, asi que con dificultad subio a la cama, pero dejo la carta extendida en la mesa de la cosina...=

An pasado cinco horas desde que el joven mando la carta, eran las 8:00 A.M.

=muchos quienes estaban dentro del carruaje estaban despiertos y tambien, Spike, el joven todavia segia dormido, despues de todo no asia falta despertarce, pero el ruido que asian los guardias, Las platicas mas que nada lo iso despertarce, el nole tomaba mucha importancia de que decian los guardias, lo malo era que el entro en un carruaje donde abia solo guardias que benian de otros lugares, y el joven no los conosia pero despues de mucha espera, abian llegado asu destino.=

Capitan 2:ABAJO TODOS EMOS LLEGADO.

=Adiendo caso del capitan todos bajaron de los carruajes, cuando el joven bajo pudo ver un gran fuerte, echo de madera, frente a el abia un rio, el cual era el que limitaba el limite del reino grifo y el reino de las princesas.

El joven le imprecionaba ver tanta naturaleza alrededor, solo pensaba en:

(Puedo dar un sin fin de teorias por la cual no ubo muchos confictos aqui... pero creo que lo mas logico seria que agarraron a Discord para que no isiera caos.)=

Shining:Ven tenemos que entrar.

=El joven siguio a shining a dentro del fuerte. Al entrar en el podia ver a muchos guardias, Pegasos, Terrestres, Unicornios, todos practicando arduamente, sin embarco en cuanto entro el Joven HUMANO, muchos dejaron de aser loque estaban asiendo, para poner atencion. que ase el aqui?... era una pregunta que a todos les llegaba, el joven venia al lado de shining, White, Fire y Star, sus amigos, pero... como ellos lo rodeaban pensaban muchos guardias que el estaba bajo arresto por algo, asique no ce isieron esperar y ce asercaron al cuarteto de ellos.=

Guardia:Capitan, que hasemos con el.

Joven:haser?=Miro a Shining=

Shining:Nada...=Suspiro=Por ordenes de Celestia, Alex queda acargo.

Guardia:Jeje... Siempre asido un gran bromista capitan.

White:Son ordenes de arriba asique acatarlas.

(Les recuerdo que son: White shield, Fire fly, Star)

Joven:porcierto, quien de ustedes fue el que dijo:MEJOR UN PERRO.

=Los guardias intercambiaban miradas, el culpable ce abia escondido tras unos barriles, para evitar ser descubierto=

Joven:Ya apareceras... Bueno, donde ce encuentran los grifos?

Shining:Ben ablaremos de esto adentro.

=Shield, Fire y Star, permanecieron afuera mientras que los 5 capitanes y el joven entraban a una abitacion, por asi de cirlo: la zona de guerra. abia una mesa redonda enmedio del lugar con un pequeño mapa de la zona=

Shining:Bueno, siendote sincero no estoi deacuerdo con las ordenes de Celestia.

Joven:Muchos me an dicho lo mismo... Mi coronel... El admirante... Teniente coronel... entre otros.

Capitan 5:Escucha si bas a estar acargo aqui ahy reglas, las cuales ce deben de cumplir si quieres que sigamos tus ordenes.

Joven:Asi?... Y cuales son?

Capitan 3: la primera: No abandonamos a nadie.

Joven:Clasico...

Capitan 1: La segunda: Nunca dejamos que algien able mal de las princesas.

Joven:Anti herejes... Me gusta.

Shining:La tercera: nunca, y repito NUNCA... mates si puedes capturar a algien.

Joven:Ahhh... para intercambio... despues de todo no son tan idiotas como pensaba. pero yo tambien tengo una regla.

La principal de todas es... Idiota que no obedesca mis ordenes y... Aquel queme intente ver la cara de pendejo...=Miro a todos los capitanes.=Lo mato yo mismo, ¿entendieron?=Dijo secamente=encuanto explicarle a Celestia... bueno solo are un informe explicando lo heroico que fue para salbar su reino.

=ellos con una bena inchada por la rabia, dejaron pasar este comentario, ademas era el jefe de ellos solo por ahora pero era obio que el lo iba aprobechar.=

Joven:Bien a todo esto, donde estan los grifos?

Capitan 4:Embiamos una patrulla de reconosimiento pero... No an llegado estaba el capitan Flash sentri y 4 reclutas

embiamos a buscarlos, pero no encontraron nada.

Joven:Ami que me importa... los grifos crio.

Shining:Alex no podemos dejar a nadie fuera y menos si estan como rehenes.

Joven:No les bolbere a repetir...

=Los capitanes intercambiaron miradas y dijo uno=

Capitan 1:Ce encuentran aqui.

=El capitan ceñalo del otro lado del rio de donde ce encontraba el fuerte de ellos, estaba marcado con un sirculo de color rojo.=

Joven:Bien, encuanto al capitan y los reclutas nimodo...

Shining:No podemos dejarlos ahy ademas es una de nuestras reglas.

=El joven ce lebanto y salio del lugar.

Shining:Alex te estoi ablando.

Capitan 4:Le diremos a Celestia lo que estas aciendo.

=El joven salio al sentro del lugar del fuerte mientras, que todos los potros lo miraban=

Capitan 3:Tu seras el jefe pero eso no te da el derecho de...=El no termino cuando escucho=

Joven:=Grito=QUIERO TRES FILAS, PEGASOS AQUI, UNICORNIOS ACA Y TERRESTRES ENMEDIO.

=Ellos miraron brebemente a los capitanes pero llos solo asintieron, todos ce acomodaro como abia dicho el joven, incluso por color ce acomodaron en linea recta=

Joven:Podian aberlo echo mas rapido...

=El joven camino entre la fila de los pegasos y los terrestres=

Joven:Tu=Apunto aun terrestre=Al frente=Iso caso=

=El joven siguio caminando y apunto a otro=

Joven:Tu...=Apunto a un pegaso=Al frente...Tu...=Apunto a un terrestre=Al frente.

=El joven sigio en la linea de entre los terrestres y unicornios=

Joven:Tu=Apunto a un unicornio=Al frente...Tu...=Apunto a un Unicornio=Al frente.

=El joven fue acia enfrente, via a los cinco guardias que el abia escujido, el pegaso era Fire, los dos unicornios eran Shield y Star, encuanto a los dos terrestres eran desconosidos.=

Shining:Que aras con ellos?

Joven:Shield... quetanto saves de magia? asta dondece ce puden formar escudos, sanar, incluso transportarce, que saves aser.

Shield:Fui unos de los 10 mejores en la creasion de escudos, el capitan armor es el primero yo soi el tercero.

Joven:Y quien es el segundo?

Star:Soi yo.

=El joven miro a la unicornio que avia seleccionado.=

Joven;Balla, siempre e dicho que las mujeres son buenas...Ustedes=ce puso enfrente de los dos terrestres=Supongo que deben ser fuertes no?

Terrestre 1:Si señor...

Terrestre 2:Solo diganos que aser y lo aremos.

Joven:No...=Miro a shining armor=Tu quedate acargo en loque voi por 5 crios que ce perdieron.

Shining:Crei que...=lo interumpio=

Joven:crees mal como todos aqui... dieron sus reglitas y yo di la mia, asique la voi a segui pero lo are a mi modo. ademas LAGARTIJA SPIKE VEN AQUI EN ESTE PRESISO MOMENTO.

=de echo nose porque grito=

Spike:Estube al lado de ti todo el tiempo.

Joven:Perdon esque eres muy pequeño.=Dijo en burla=Ustedes=Miro a los 5 seleccionados=Vendran con migo, pediran permiso para todo, Tu=Apunto a shield=ocupo un sargento que ovedesca mis ordenes. quieres ser tu?.

Shield:Sera un honor.

Joven:Bien... Seras sargento... almenos asta que mueras o consiga a uno mejor que tu... en cuanto a ti Star... mientras estes con migo no seras teniente, solo asta que regresemos ¿esta claro?

Star:Si señor...=Dijo algo indiferente=

Joven:Armor al frente mio.

=Shining se puso enfrente del joven=

Joven:Armor, si no regreso antes del anocheser prepara un comite de bien benida esta claro?

Shining:Pero la princes...

Joven:ESTA CLARO SI O NO ARMOR.

Shining:Si...Señor...

Joven:De veras... Me sorprende como esque ustedes 6 llegaron a capitan... por mi los dejaria como soldaditos. Ustedes bamonos y tu=Dijo a un guardia que estaba en la fila de los pegasos=Dame eso=Le quito su lansa=toma una de .

=El joven salio del cuartel=

Mientras tanto en poni Ville

=Muchos ponis comensaban a abrir sus negocios, era un dia alegre pero no tanto para una poni en especial. Como nuestra amiga Sweetibell abia dejado la carta en la mesa, Rarity ce dirijia a la cosina para preparar el desalluno para ambas, sin embargo sus ojos dibisaron un papel en la mesa.=

Rarity:que es esto?, no recuerdo aver dejado esto aqui...

=Ella levito la carta con su magia, comenso a leer la primera linea y solo eso cuando escucho.=

Sweetibell:Que ases con mi cartaaa.?=Dijo indignada=

Rarity:Es tu carta?, pense que era otra cosa y.

Sweetibell:tu siempre dices que respete tus cosas tu respeta las mias.

Rarity:Pero si yo solo lei la primera linea...

Sweetibell:Ademas esta carta tiene un contenido secreto y Alex me pidio que lo guardara asi que lo voi a aser.

=Ella le quito la carta y la llebo a una alforja de un lado sullo.=

Rarity:Entonses Alex te embio una carta?

Sweetibell:Si,=Dijo mientras la guardaba=Porque?

Rarity:Bueno no es de mi incumbensia pero... Que decia la carta?, Comprenderia si no me quisieras decir nada...

=Rarity ciempre ce ponia de este modo solo para aberiguar ciertas cosas y la curiosidad matara a la dueña de un gato.=

Sweetibell:No empieses Rarity, no te dire que ahy en la carta.

Rarity:Bamos bamos dime, acaso algo sobre su chica ideal?, o algo relacionado de visitarnos?, O talbes el quiera que bolbamos a canterlot?

=Sweetibell algo nerviosa trataba de aser algo, su hermana aserto en dos cosas, si decia que no era obio que Rarity ce enfocaria mas en saver, asique obto por=

Sweetibell:Bueno decia algo sobre benir a qui a jugar escondidas cuando empiese a nevar... pero=Penso en una mentira=Pero dijo que era muy friolento y no podra venir...Losiento...(Bien)

Rarity:Eso noes problema.=Salio de la cosina corriendo=

Sweetibell:Pero tengo hambre...

=Sweetibell nunca fue buena en la cosina, la ultima vez quemo incluso el agua... como es posible eso?, no lo ce pero lo iso... asique con astusia de nuevo tomo un poco de pan, mantequilla, leche y trato de aserce un desalluno intermedio... pero como ella queria el pan tostado... tubo tan mala suerte que termino quemando todo el pan un intento tras otro, cuando tubo un desalluno mas o menos decente, ella tomo sus alforjas y salio de su casa, en eltrayacto que ella tenia ce encontro con Apple Bloom junto con su hermano big mac.=

Sweetibell:Hola chicas.

Apple bloom:Hola Sweetibell, que te trae por aqui?

Sweetibell:Esto.

=Ella saco un pergamino de una de sus alforgas=

Apple bloom:Solo es un pergamino.

Big mac:Siiiip.

Sweetibell:Es la carta de Alex, llego en la madrugada.

Apple bloom:DEJAME VER.

=Ella le arebato el pergamino y empeso a leer, pero al igual que sweetibell, ella batallaba para entender esa letra.=

Apple bloom:No entiendo mucho esta letra...

Sweetibell:Estube una hora tratando de leerla...

=Con un poco mas de esfuerso Apple bloom pudo leer la carta con alluda de Sweetibell.=

Apple bloom:Entonses si encontro a su chica=Dijo feliz=Pero quien podra ser... dice que vive en canterlot...

Sweetibell:Busquemos a Scootaloo y contemosle de esto.

=Ellas dos salieron tras la pista de Scooti, pasaron al rededor de media hora buscandola asta que la encontraron centada mirando al cielo, que abia en el cielo? la pegaso mas colorida, Reinbow=

Apple bloom:Scootaloo, aque no saves que tenemos aqui=Dijo mobiendo el pergamino=

=Ella no bolteo sigui mirando a Reinbow asiendo sus acrobacias.=

Sweetibell:Una carta de Alex ben

=Scootaloo, al escuchar que era una carta dejo loque estaba asiendo y fue con sus amigas a leerla, peroooo, una poni no estubo muy contenta deque scootaloo se fuera.=

Reinbow:OYE espera, nesecito que me sigas tomando el tiempo=Fue bolando asta ellos.=Porque dejaste...=Miro el pergamino.=Que tiene escrito?

Sweetibell:Nada=Lo escondio tras ella=

Reinbow:Claro que si dejame ver=Trato de asercarce al pergamino=

Apple bloom:No es nada Reinbow enserio.

Reinbow:Entonses noles molestara si...=Ella bolo rapidamente asia el pergamino quitandecelo=Beamos si nada.

Apple bloom:REINBOW DEBUELBELO.=Dijo mientras todas iban tras ella=

Reinbow:No, asta saver que esconden.

=Ellas la persiguieron de ariba, abajo, de derecha a izquierda, pero lo inico que las iso darce por bencidas es que reinbow ce puso arriba de una nuve mientras ella ce acomodaba para leer la carta, ellas ce dieron por bencidas el secreto que les confio su amigo seria rebelado. Pero como atodos Reinbow batallaba para desifrar las letras de esa escritura, lo cual les dio un rallo de esperanza a las CMC.=

?:Ola niñas que asen?

Apple bloom:Reinbow nos quito nuestra carta...=Dijo fastidiada=

Sweetibell:Y en ella tiene un secrete muy intimo que nos confio un amigo...

Scootaloo:Nos alludas Twiligth?

Twiligth:Dejenme ablar con ella.

=Ella also buelo asta llegar con reinbow a esa nuve, Twi, ce puso frente a ella y dijo=

Twiligth:Reinbow, puedes darme esa carta?

Reinbow:Espera estoi a punto de terminar la octaba line...

=Twiligth le quito el pergamino con su magia mientras ella regresaba a tierra firme=

Reinbow:OYE TODABIA NO ACABABA.

Twiligth:Aqui tienen chicas.

Sweetibell:Grasias Twiligth.

Scootaloo:Que dice la carta de Alex? diganme=Dijo poniendoce en frente de sus dos amigas.=

Twiligth:Espera dijiste Alex?

Sweetibell:Si el nos mando una carta.=Dijo feliz=Porque?

Reinbow:Por eso seme asia conosida esa letra mal echa...

Apple bloom:No es mala, de echo le da un toque elegante.

Twiligth:Solo por curiosiar un poquitito, que dice?

Sweetibell:NO CLARO QUE NOOO.

Twiligth:Solo una parte.=pidio=

Apple bloom:Dijo que talbes bendria aqui de visita.

Sweetibell:Pero ceria cuando nebara.

Twiligth:Solo eso?

Sweetibell:Asi... y que nos extraña.

Apple bloom:De echo nosotras tambien...=dijo cobisbaja=

Scootaloo:Mejor bamos al club.

Apple bloom:deacuerdo.

Sweetibell:Bamos pues.

=Ellas salieron corriendo asia su casa club dejando a Reinbow y a Twiligth solas=

Twiligth:Tu que leiste de la carta?=La miro=

Reinbow:Bueno, lo poco que leei fue que el las extrañaba, algo sobre tomar la oferta de venir a poni ville de visita y...

algo muy secreto que alparecer el queria compartir con ellas.

Twiligth:No alcansaste a leer?

Reinbow:Me lo arebataste.

=Para desgracia sulla era sierto, Twi le arebato el pergamino para regresarselo a las pequeña, mientras que ellas atan cabos sueltos=

Con nuestro joven amigo, vemos a los 5 potros que el eliguio caminar por un bosque algo humedo, ellos en barias ocasiones escuchaban un sonido, pero siempre era o de una rana, pajaro o/u insecto.

Joven:Quien diria que ese fuerte de los grifos estaria tan lejos.

Star:Solo falta poco.

Joven:Saben que seria grasioso?

Fire:Que?

Joven:Que a escasos metros de llegar al fuerte grifo, ellos llegaran y nos tomaran como rehenes.

Shield:No es grasioso.

Joven:Nos terminaremos riendo de eso si pasa. Creeanme me consta.=Dijo mientras tomaba la lanza=Alto...

=Ellos isieron caso y agudisaron los centidos para escuchar el mas minimo ruido.=

Terrestre 1:Por alla=Apunto a un arbusto algo grande=

Joven:Shield... Tu y fire cubranme...

=El joven ce aserco a ese arbusto, camino y camino, cuando estubo a escasos sentimetros de llegar, encajo la lanza sobre el arbusto barias beses, asta que dijieron=

Star:Podemos seguir señor?

Joven:Bueno enbista que el arbusto no chillo como un cerdo... Si...aunque=Tiro la lanza=Seria bueno dejar las cosas abajo...

=alrededor de los 6 salieron 15 grifos, que los rodearon mientras ellos ce asecaban=

Terrestre1:Sus ordenes?=Dijo tomando su lanza=

Joven:Bajen las armas

Fire:Pero...

Joven:BAJENLAS.

=Asiendo caso de la orden todos bajaron sus armas, los grifos rodearon al joven, mientras que uno en especial le dijo=

Grifo:Asi que tu estas acargo de estos 5... nunca vi tal criatura como tu.

Joven:Lo mismo digo, nunca crei ver a un grifo... y mucho menos en estas sircunstancias.

Grifo:TU...=Miro a uno de los sullos=Be bolando al fuerte y diles que tenemos otros 6 para el rei.

Joven:HASTAQUEEEE... Ya me abia artado de estar escuchando princesa esto... princesa aquello... princesa lo otro... Por lo menos ya le cambiaron.

Grifo:No te agradan las princesas.

Joven:Los principados nunca duran...

=El grifo quedo mirando al joven de pies a cabesa=

Grifo:Caminen.

=Los grifos escoltaron a los 6 rehenes asta el fuerte, alcabo de 5 minutos mas de caminata ellos abian llegado. era igual un fuerte de madera, pero solo abia grifos con armaduras de diferentes colores, Cafes, Verdes, rojas Y blancas.=

Grifo:llebenlos al calaboso.

=Todos fueron llebados a dentro de una jaula enorme que estaba dentro de una granabitacion, ellos entraron sin chistar, dentro de ella ce encontraban el capitan perdido Flash centri junto con sus 5 acompañantes, dando un total de 12 reos.=

Fire:Y ahora que genio...

Joven:Bueno de echo no crei llegar tan lejos... esperaba que nos mataran en cuanto nos tomaron prisioneros.

Shield:Porque no nos defendimos.?

Joven:De aberlo echo ubieramos perdido.(Ademas tengo una promesa que cumplirle a tu señora)

Flash:Que asen ustedes aqui?

Star:Eramos su rescate...

Flash:Quien dio esa orden?

Joven:Yo=Ce aserco al pegaso de armadura dorada=Algun problema.

Flash:Nooooo, solo que podian averse esforsado un poco mas.

Joven:Ya entramos... ahora salimos.

Terrestre:Y como? no ves? no ahy llabe.

=El joven recordo una idiotes que le abia dicho su tocallo alejandro:=Recuarda tocallo si tienes problemas con algo disparale usualmente funsiona...=Asiendo caso de esto el joven metio su mano a su traje y saco la beretta=

Flash:Que se supone que aras con eso?

Joven:esta es la llave maestra de muchas cosas. mira solo que en cuanto salgamos ponganse atras de mi esta bien? solo siganme, y si encuentran una arma reconganla.

=Uno abia preguntado, pero el no le importo el joven quito el seguro del arma... Si despues de lo ocurrido con Shield el aprendio una baliosa leccion... Siempre tener puesto el cuando aprendio esta lecccion penso.(Todos los dias ce aprende algo nuevo).El joven jalo del gatillo dandole a la serradura, pero el ruido alerto a todos y el tiempo comenso a correr. El joven pateo la puerta para pasar, el guiaba a los potros abia una puerta que los guiaba a otra sala asique ellos entraron y podian ver a dos grifos, el joven corrio asia ellos al primero le dio con la planta del pien en el pico del grifo mientras al otro lo golpeaba en las costillas, tomo su ala y la doblo no la quebro solo doblo. dos de los 11 que lo acompañaban tomaron las armas de ellos dos y ce colocaron al lado del joven eran terrestres, siguieron adelante y miraron a 4 grifos mas, los terrestres ce abalansaron como el joven tomando a dos grifos mientras el joven corria acia uno, el grifo que el joven abia selecionado tenia una lanza, este grifo ce abalanso asia el pero el joven ce movio acia la derecha tomando la lanza con la mano izquierda mientras, con la derecha lo golpeo en el pico cuatro beses y lo empujo cun el pie derecho, con la lanza en mano golpeo al cuarto grifo en la lo mismo cuatro caidos, cuatro mas armados. abia otra puerta pero esta estaba arriba de unas escaleras, ellos las tomaron y cuando entran a esta puerta. encuentran alque el joven buscaba.=

Star:No ibamos a salir de aqui?

Joven:Tranquila...

=El joven abrio la puerta y efectibamente estaba un grifo con plumas grises ninguna era cafe o blanca, todas eran grises, el lla era biejo alegua se veia, pero al lado de el abia otro grifo este era joven, apenas y ce beia que lla era un adulto.=

Joven:Balla balla... Quien diria que en mi primera movida, aria un jaque al rey.

Rey:A que devo su visita?=Dijo en voz calmada=

Joven:wow... Nunca dejan los modales de lado verdad anciano?

Grifo:HEY ES MI PADRE DE QUIEN ABLAS

=Ese grifo ce molesto y actuo rapido, nole importo que fueran mas que el, este grifo tomo una espada del lado sullo y corrio asia el joven, pero este lejos de aserle algo con su lanza solo ce limito a tomarlo por una de sus garras, al aserlo la guiro para ponerla atras de su espalda.=

Joven:Asique es su hijo... Quien diria que algien tan biejo, quiera seguir peliando.

Rey:Dejelo... es un niño todavia, ademas saves que si lo ases no prodrias salir de aqui.

Joven:Bueno beamos... Tengo aqui=Saco el arma=12 balas, mas 5 cartuchos con 15 cada uno... dan un totar de 87 balas. al igual el numero de muertos... fui francotirador y fallar no es una obcion para mi y uncuanto a su hijo bueno...

=Comenso a cortar un poco el cuello esta que=

Rey:NOOO.=Dijo asustado=

Joven:Que le parece si ablamos un poco?=Solto al grifo=Ve y sientate al lado de tu padre. ustedes atranquen la puerta.

=Todos isieron caso, mientras que ellos atrancaban la puerta el joven tomo una silla y ce cento enfrente del rey grifo=

Flash:Escucha, debemos salir de aqui.=susurro=

Joven:Escucha tu, ami me mandaron para areglar esto ami modo. si no te gusta... la puerta esta atras tullo.

Star:Señor, esta atrancada la puerta.

Joven:Tomen armas, que las nesecitaremos. en cuanto a usted=Tomo la beretta=Ami no me importa en lo mas minimo matarlos a los dos aqui y ahora.

Rey:Y porque no lo ases.?

Joven:Porque eso ceria desperdiciar mis balas, Mi tiempo y su talento señor.=Dijo mientras puntaba a su hijo=Por otro lado, no veo porque no mejor encontrar otro susesor.?

Rey:No le agas nada.

Joven:Agamos una retira sus tropas... regresan a su reino, dejan empaz a este, yo me largo a unas bacasiones, su hijo se ba a con su novia, mientras que todos sus grifos sigen con su vida abitual.

Rey:Escucha no podemos aser eso.

Joven:Rason?

Rey:veras... no es que allamos querido empesar este conflicto... La princesa Celestia descubrio a malas que nosotros comiamos carne... al igual que el reino de los minotauros, ella rompio los acuerdos entre ambos reinos... pero surguio otra sircunstancia. La princesa Luna, una noche le dieron la noticia que un poni estaba ciendo deborado, por uno de nuestra especie. pero no era la nuestra y mucho menos de los minotauros, encontraron el cadaver sercas de los limites de ambos territorios. Celestia con un poco mas de ira pidio que nosotros no bolbieramos a pisar sus tierras, pero no me parece justo que ella tome tal decision... mi reino y de Celestia fue eron armonicos, en todos nuestros años ninguno de mis grifos comeria a un poni.

Joven:Pero eso no explica porque usted tomaba tierras en el norte.

Hijo del rey:Veras nuestro reyno esta demaciado poblado y emos tratado de ablar con celestia para que nos ofreciera un poco de espacio, pero nuestro embajador dice que ella ce niega rotundamente a aserlo...

Joven:Aja... y... constuir rascasielos no sirve mejor que estar pidiendo territorio?

Rey:Que?

Joven:ES NETAAAA=Miro a los potros.=Tienen tren... electricidad... y no conosen los rascasielos?... o la televicion?... Extraño a Piolin...

Hijo del rey:Ademas nosotros abisamos con dias de antisipo que embiariamos a tropas al norte de su reino.

Joven:Ella nome conto nada de eso...

Rey:Aque te embio ella?

Joven:Ella quiere que todo esto acabe, que usted retire sus tropas... es todo.

Rey:Me gustaria mucho ablar con ella... Aunque estoi algo biejo como para bolar... tu saves, 77 años es demaciadiado para estas biejas alas...

Joven:Mi abuelo ce queja de sus pies... pero a sus 85 años... Entonses quiere venir?

Rey:Claro, solo yo ire.

Hijo del rey:Pero padre, que tal si es una trampa.

Rey:Tranquilo hijo... ademas si algo me pasara tu estarias a cargo del reino y creo que lo aras muy bien...=Ce puso de pie.=Ciendo sincero no creo poder ganar esta guerra.

Joven:He?

Rey:Si solo piensalo... aunque nosotros podamos bolar, Ellos pueden bolar y usar magia... donde quedamos nosotros.

Joven:Usted que... YO donde quedo, No buelo... No ago magia... que ago?

Rey:Muchas cosas chico que ahora no parecen nada. pero cuando tengas mi edad recordaras todo tu pasado y diras. Ise mucho... pero poco a la vez...

=El joven miro al rey que camino ce aserco asta el=

Rey:No llebo armas con migo ire con tigo para areglar esto... Hijo manda una paloma al embajador y dile que me recoja porfavor en la entrada de Canterlot.

Hijo del rey:Claro padre.

=El joven ce aserco a Flash y le susurro=

Joven:No puedo creer que esto funsionara...

Flash:Pensaste en todo, eres algien sorprendente.=Dijo sorprendido=

Joven:De echo todo lo improbise... no lo pense solo actue.

=El pegaso se llebo una pesuña asu cara.=

Rey:Entonses nos bamos?

Joven:me parece perfecto pero no quiere ir usted primero por delante?.

=Era obio que seria mejor eso. todos bajaron asta llegar a fuera de las abitaciones y llegar a centro del fuerte, todos los grifos encuanto bieron a su rey ce posicionaron para defenderlo, pero el les dijo que iria a Canterlot para resolber este pequeño malentendido, todos los grifos no confiaban en ellos asi que entre todos los escontaron asta el otro fuerte, alcabo de 1 hora de camino encontraron el fuerte cruzando el rio y como todo el ejersito del rey benia tras el junto con los 13 acompañantes, todos los guardias del fuerte de los potros salieron en cuanto vieron a los 12 potros y al joven.=

Rey:bajen sus armas caballeros=Ce dirijio a sus guardias.=

Grifo:Pero... su majestad...

Rey:Ya me acompañaron ahora siguire solo... tranquilos, sere biejo pero aun tengo fuerza suficiente para defenderme.=Dijo confiado=

Joven:Ese es el espiritu.

=el joven ce puso al lado del rey de los grifos para alludarlo a pasar el rio, pero este grifo abrio sus alas y bolo asta el otro lado poniendoce enfrente del los guardias.=

Shining:Que ase con el comandante.?=Dijo firme=

Rey:Ablan del tal Flash?

Shining:No de el.=Ceñalo al joven con su casco.=

Rey:Crei que era un embajador violento.

Shining:No lo dudo... Pero ese no es el punto. exijo que nos debuelba a nuestros compañeros.

Rey:No es problema.

=El señalo a los 12 acompañantes del rey para que ce asercaran, ellos isieron caso. el joven ce puso enfrente de los capitanes y dijo=

Joven:Aver...=Tomo a Flash y lo puso frente a el=aqui esta su niño... ven que soi canijo para ablar.=Dijo feliz=TU...=Apunto a un capitan=Consigenos una carrosa para ir debuelta a Canterlot... PERO A LA DE YA=Chasqueo los dedos como discord=

Capitan2:Si... señor...

Joven:SPIKE.

Spike:que afan de estar gritandome, estoi aqui abajo de ti...

Joven:Perdon, dame una hoja y una pluma tengo que escribir algo.

=Mientras tanto en Castillo o palacio como lo quieran llamar, Vemos a Zafire, Luna y Celestia platicar alegremente=

Zafire:Entonses, Candence se fue?

Luna:Si, tubo que regresar al imperio de criztal... Le dijieron que Discord estaba alla y ella... jiji, todabia no confia mucho en el.

Zafire:Pero ce ubiera despedido de mi...=Dijo triste=

Celestia:No te pongas asi, ella llebava algo de prisa, incluso yo lo estaria si Discord isiera algo indevido.

Luna:Hermana, no crees que deverias contarle so...

=Ella no termino cuando frente a Celestia callo un pergamino.=

Zafire:Sera de Alex?

Celestia:Beamos...=Ella comenso a leer en voz alta=

Celestia te embio esta carta para que sepas sobre mi abanse, te preguntaras como me fue. Para no aserte el cuento largo y quitando cosas que no ban, solo te dire que dentro de poco ira el Rey de los grifos y no nopude admirar un grifo como esperaba, susedio un incombeniente con ello. Ademas descubrimos que tenian a untal capitan llamado Flash Centri o Centi noce como sea, El caso es que el Rey quiere ablar con tigo no lleba a ningun guardia para su proteccion, es para que sepas que el quiere ablar con tigo civilisadamente... Solo espero que te sirba el tiempo que te consegui, para que evites mandar a tus subditos a la guerra. El rey me dijo que el embajador, abia pedido que le dieras permiso para que ellos movieran tropas el norte, y que tu abias dicho que no... Loque no entiendo es porque ellos aun asi fueron si dijiste que no... Megustaria ablar con ese embajador Por ultimo:Aprendi una cosa muy baliosa Celestia... Que la biolencia siempre es la respuesta para todo, y yo lo e comprobado en muchas ocasiones, ahora te toca que entiendas eso, porque con la biolencia pude aser que el rey biniera asta Canterlot. Llegaremos mañana por la mañana.

Posdata:Casi lo olbido, madale saludos a tu hermana, Candence y a mi madre porfas, y claro no nunca me olvidaria de ti cariño...

ATT:Alejandro.

=Obio ella nunca pronuncio lo ultimo solo lode saludar a los demas.=

Zafire:Entonses regresa=Dijo Feliz=

Luna:Ire a alsar la luna no tardo.

=Salio de la abitacion=

Zafire:Que gusto que regrese.

Celestia:Si que bueno que solo tardo un dia...

Zafire: posiblemente este conficto acabe.

Celestia:Si tienes razon en eso.

Zafire:Bien=bolteo a verla=Celestia...te quiero decir algo.

Celestia:Que sucede?=la miro=

Zafire:Bueno... tu saves que Crimpson y yo emos estado saliendo.

Celestia:Si, poco despues desde que llegaste.

Zafire:Si, y parece ser que Alex no le parecio mucho esto.

Celestia:Bueno te encontro y enterarce de la nada eso, es algo dificil.

Zafire:Pero no solo eso, Le conte a Crimpson que Alex es mi hijo y el nocelo tomo muy bien que digamos...

Celestia:Pero que fue loque paso?

Zafire:Le conte eso y casi estoi segura que el me ubiera dejado... pero preciento que mas bien ce quedo con migo por lastia o algo mas... Estoi insegura ahora de eso.

Celestia:Zafire tu lo quieres no?

Zafire:Si.

Celestia:No veo porque desconfiar de el... talbes solo fue elgo normal esa reaccion, cualquiera ubiera echo eso.

Zafire:Pero, el asta queria correr de mi...=Ce puso triste=Cuando fuimos a comer el y yo... Me abia dicho que no le parecia mucho que Alex estubiera metido en nuestra relacion...

Celestia:Eso es otra cosa...

Zafire:Que crees que pase.?

Celestia:No quierdo sacar conclusiones, eso te coresponde a ti.

Zafire:No entiendo.

Celestia:Mejor olbidemos esto, tenemos que practicar tu magia.

Zafire:Si Celestia.

Fin del capitulo.


	20. Otra parte

WOW CAPITULO VEINTE CHINGADO, AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES ESTOI EMOCIONADO... QUE... NO ESTAN EMOCIONADOS?... QUELES VALE?!. POS SI, YO AGO TODO Y USTEDES NOMAS LEEN VERDAD... O NI ESO NOMAS SALTAN PARRAFOS Y LEEN LOS GUIONES... PERO BUENO... ALMENOS YOOOO ESTOI FELIZ POR EL CAPITULO NUMERO 20.

EL CAPITULO DE HOY:

El otro Joven.

=Como venia en la carta llegaria mañana por la mañana el joven a Canterlot, en el camino solo iban Spike, el rey grifo y Alex, los capitanes abian bajado en siertos lugares, Flash Centri pidio que lo dejaran en poni ville, mientras que Shining con el peloton del noreste, asique cadaquien tubo lugar donde quedarce, en el camino el joven miraba detenidamente al Grifo despues de todo el esperaba con ancias ver uno, en el camino Spike y Alex platicaban un poco y bueno Spike selas arreglo para que dejara de molestarlo, pero el joven le abia dicho que el solo lo asia para que el mismo ce divirtiera porque era divertido ver como ce enojaba el pequeño dragron, Spike como ``Amenasa´´ dijo que cuando el creciera selo comeria, en respuesta el joven dijo que cuando eso pasara estaria tresmetros bajo tierra porque cuando el cresiera pasarian siglos... alfin de cuentas terminaron llebandoce bien, en la noche en el camino El Rey termino dormido, despues de todo el camino arrulla mucho y mas en empedrados, Los potros que llebaban la carrosa se turnabancada sierto tiempo cambiaban de lugares para que los otros descansaran, en un pequeño reto de Spike le dijo a Alex que si era lo sufisientemente fuerte como para arastrar la carreta y los potros pusieron buen oido ese rreto, con gran astusia del dragonsito el joven acepto el reto asique todos mientras estaban arriba en la carrosa asian: Apollo moral para que la moviera mas tiempo, a diferencia de los potros el no podia mantener el ridmo como ellos puesto que el lugar era rocoso ademas que solo era el quien tiraba de la carreta, fueron 20 minutos atormentadores para el joven pero los mejores 20 para los que estaban viendolo sufrir...

El joven termino recorriedo en esos 20 minutos un kilometro y medio, almenos algo dijieron los portros pero siguieron con su camino...

Los rallos del sol empesaban a asomarse desde lo alto de las montañas asique no faltaba mucho para llegar, ce podia ver el castillo no muy lejos, solo era cuestion de una hora a lo mucho. en el trallecto nuestro joven amigo empeso a despertar algo adolorido por el reto que le impartio Spike, la espalda era loque le afectaba pero solo dolor momentanio nada que requiera ir con un doctor, el joven desperto al Grifo diciendole que casi era hora de aclarar las cosas, el grifo estaba deacuerdo con el joven. Al llegar a Canterlot muchos de los adinerados miraban aquella carrosa no savian que abia adentro o quienes estaban alli, pero cuando vieron que las puertas del palacio ce abrieron con un puñado de guardias en la puerta junto con las princesas, fue algo que capturo mucho su atencion, las puertas de la carrosa ce abrieron dejando salir primero al rey grifo y despues a Spike alfinal nuestro Joven amigo salio, Celestia pudo mierar al Grifo quien tenia una mirada amigable, lejos deloque ella esperaba ver cuando estubiera con el grifo=

Rey grifo:Buenos dias Princesa.

Celestia:Apasado mucho Arrow...

Rey;Por lo visto nocete olvido mi nombre despues de todos estos años... a diferencia de ti yo estoi empesando a olvidar cosas... los años afectan a los mortales...=Dijo en un tono cansado=

Luna:Arrow?=Miro a Celestia=

Celestia:el fue mi tutor en clases de defensa personal... Ace años.

Arrow:Sigues practicando la estocada con la espada que te enseñe en tercero?

Celestia:Ya la domine, ace mucho.

Arrow:Deacuerdo, tu tendras todo el tiempo del mundo, pero adiferencia de ti mi tiempo es limitado... si saves a lo que me refiero?=Dijo en su tono cansado=

Celestia:Ven tenemos que platicar de esto, tu embajador nos esta esperando en la sala.

=Celestia y el rey grifo fueron a su junto mientras que 5 guardias los acompañaban.=

Zafire:Que bueno que note paso nada.=Dijo asercandoce a su hijo=

Joven:NO... Empieses.=dio un paso atras y le susurro=Almenos espera a que estemos solos no?

=Zafire rio un poco al escuchar que le daba verguensa a su hijo abrasarla, pero entendia a la edad del joven era normal algo asi y mas cuando tu madre esta en otra apariencia=

Joven:Porcierto donde esta Candence?

Luna:Ella partio al imperio.

Joven:Pero leyo lode la carta que mande?

Luna:No, ella ce abia ido mucho antes deque la mandaras. Porcierto=Ce aserco al joven=Como le isiste para traer al Rey de los grifos? en menos de un dia.

Joven:Ise un jaque al rey.

Zafire:Que isiste Alejandro?

Joven:Nada, able Civilisadamente.

Luna:Si como no...=Dijo en sarcasmo=

Joven:Me crees capas de llegar a su cuartel, casi medio matar a sus guardias, despues amenasar la vida de su hijo consentido, para luego aser un trato el cual es que el venga a Canterlot a tratar de arreglar el problema, para despues yo combertieme en un heroe nacional?...

Luna:Lo de heroe nacional no... todo lo demas...

Zafire:Es creible.

Joven:TU.=Apunto asu madre=Porque me conoses muy bien... Pero TU=Apunto a Luna= porque, as pasado mucho tiempo con mi madre.

Luna:Zafire...

Zafire:Que susede?

Luna:Crees que pueda visitar a tu hijo de tu sueño? es mejor que este crio.

Zafire:Si tienes razon.

Joven:Auch...=llevo una mano asu pecho= orale...=Entro al castillo dejando a Zafire y a Luna solas.=

Luna:Ce enojo.=Dijo casi en risa=

Zafire:Nos pasamos...

Ambas:NAAAA... bueno un poquito.

=El joven iba caminado por el castillo para estirar las piernas pues estar casi un dia entero centado en esa carrosa, las entumio mucho, en su paseo encontro a su queridisima amiga.=

Joven:Hola Lin.

Lin:ALEX.=Dijo Feliz=Todos llegaron?

Joven:No solo yo.

Lin:Y que paso con Shield?

Joven:Bueno... de echo esperaba decirtelo en otra ocasion...=Dijo nervioso=

Lin:Aque te refieres?=Dijo asustada=

Joven:Aver... no quiero que te asustes y te sobresaltes, esta bien?

Lin:Que sucede?

Joven:Shield... el...

Lin:El que...=Dijo casi en llanto.=

Joven:Vendra Mañana en la tercera carrosa, junto con Fire y Star tenian que aser un poco de guardia antes de partir.

=Lin por desgrasia no le gusto que casi la matara de un susto=

Lin:IDIOTAAA, NO AGAS ESAS BROMAS.=dijo mientras lo golpeaba en su rodilla=

Joven:AHY ERA BROMA...NO ERA PA TANTO. AHY...=Dijo mientras saltaba en un pie sujetandoce la rodilla que le golpeo=

Lin:Que centirias si te dijieran que algien de tu familia esta muerto.

Joven:Veamos...Mi abuelita... Mi padre, mis tres tios... mi primo... Te soi franco... creo que nada.

Lin:Eres un insensible. noce como Celestia quiere estar con tigo.

Joven:Porque si no estubiera con migo la mataria...

Lin:Que...=Dijo asustada=

Joven:Si, la mataria de de vesos y abrasos asta que estubiera con migo...

Lin:Mejor me boi no seme valla contagiar tu forma de ablar.

Joven:Es no seme valla a pegar lo loco.

Lin;Tambien. No te creas nos vemos tengo trabajo.

Joven:Cuidate.

=Antes de que ella se fuera ce aserco al joven y le dijo=

Lin:Te puedes agachar?

=El joven iso caso asu peticion ce arrodillo en una pierna y cuando estubo frente a ella, Lin le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.=

Lin:Grasias por cuidarlo.=Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas=

=Ella se fue con paso rapido para perder de vista al joven, quien estaba igual de ruborisado, por eso.=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONI VILLE

=Podemos ver a un Semental unicornio alto ,de pelaje blanco y curiosamente tambien su crin el cual era largo, como cutiemark llebava un aguila arriva de dos rifles mientras devoraba una serpiente... les recuerdo que el color de los ojos esta a su imaginasion.(lla saven quien es?). Si Zafire Hearth llego a qui en dos formas, tambien el joven llego, pero se daran cuenta que detal palo tal astilla. Seguro se estan preguntando:¿Como esque no saviamos de el? o ¿Porque cuando el humano llego no se vio el semental?. bueno eso tambien selos dejo a su imaginacion. Aquel semental caminaba por las calles de poni ville algunos lo veia extrañados, no savian quien era el, el semental miraba extañado a todos en el lugar, pero ubo un poni que se atrevio a ablar.=

Pinki Pie:HOLA HOLA=Dijo feliz=

Semental:Em... Hola?=Dijo extrañado=

Pinki:Quien eres?, eres nuevo por aqui?, yo digo que si porque nunca te evisto por aqui, OOOOO eres nuevo quetal quetal=le dio la espalda al semental=Deja te preparo tu fiesta de vien benida, sera genial, solo ocupo saver tu nombre, tu color favorito, que savor de pastel te gusta mas a y...=Bolteo=

=Ella queria seguir ablando pero cuando puso un poco mas de atencion, se dio cuenta que aquel semental no estaba, bolteaba de un lado a otro buscando al semental, astaque miro que el daba buelta en una de las calles del lugar, pinki salio disparada tras el mientras gritaba=

Pinki:EEESPERAAAA=Dijo mientras iba tras el=

=Cuando dio buelta en la esquina donde el samental fue, no lo encontro=

Pinki:Pero... donde esta?

=Ella entre saltitos siguio su mision de buscar al nuevo de la ciudad, lo curioso era que el semental estaba arriba de la casa que daba buelta en la esquina, mientras miraba como la poni se iba.=

Semental:Eso estubo demaciado sercas...=Dijo alibiado=

?:Quien eres y que ases aqui en la sotea?

Semental:buenooo. perdon pero me escondia de..=Bolteo y miro a aquella poni con pelo esponjoso=Pe-pe-pero... T-tu, alla y-y-y...=Ce calmo=Como apareciste aqui?

Pinki:Solo entre por la entrada principal y subi las escaleras, Simpl...

=No termino cuando bolbio a poner atencion para notar que aquel semental no estaba.=

Pinki:Como ases eso?.

=El semental corria sin parar, el despues de un tiempo miro su entorno, para darce cuenta que estaba en el centro de aquel lugar, a tras de el estaba el alluntamiento=

Semental:Que lugartan colorido...=Miro las casas= Demaciado diria yo...

=El semental camino un poco mas tranquilo, por aver perdido a la poni. Algo llamo la atencion del semental, miro un arbol, el cual tenia un pequeño caltel con ``buena letra´´ decia Biblioteca. El semental camino asta la puerta y toco esperando respuesta, asta que.=

?:Adelante=dijo una voz femenina=

=El semental iso caso a la voz, abrio la puerta como pudo con sus cascos, giro la perilla y entro, al aserlo se encontro con Twiligth, quien estaba recostada en el suelo, como de costumbre sulla estaba leyendo un libro, ella aparto la mirada del libro para poner atencion al visitante, ce puso de pie y dijo=

Twiligth:Hola, puedo alludarte?.

Semental:Em... si=Ce aserco asta donde estaba=

Twiligth:un libro en particular que busques?

=Al estar ambos frente a frente=

Semental:Bueno... siempre me a gustado la comedia... Creo...=Dijo llebandoce una pesuña a la nuca=

Twiligth:(Esa forma de ablar... comedia...)Oye nos conosemos?

Semental:em... no creo...Nos conosimos alguna vez?

Twiligth:Que estas diciendo?

Semental:que no recuerdo.

=Ella asombrada trato de atar cabos mientras formulaba un poco mas de preguntas para tener una respuesta mas clara.=

Twiligth:Tienes nombre?

Semental:Bueno de echo ahora que lo mensionas...=Penso un poco yyyyyy.=Nop.

Twiligth:algo que recerdes?

Semental:Te soi sinsero... Desperte sercas de un bosque no muy lejos de aqui, llebo escapando de unas cosas llamadas...Em... como eran... lo olvide pero una tenia 5 cavesas y otra parecia un leon gigante con cola de escorpion. En cuanto a la comida... solo te puedo decir que encontro muchas cosas ahi. Me podrias prestar un libro?(Que esa poni no me encuentre aqui... nocreo ademas quien entra a una biblioteca?.)

Twiligth:Si claro espera.

=Ella ce aserco a un estante para ``recojer el libro´´ pero a cambio levito un pergamino y una pluma para escrivir una pero recordo que su amigito Spike no estaba para mandar la carta a Celestia=

Twiligth:Aqui tienes.=Entrego un libro=

=Aquel semental como no savia como usar su magia, utiliso sus cascos para tomar a quel libro, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Twiligth=

Twiligth:No saves usar tu magia?

Semental:No creo en tal cosa.=Dijo mientras abria el libro=

Twiligth:Me sorprende mucho que digas eso.

Semental:Porque?=Dijo mientras ce recostaba en el suelo para leer=

Twiligth:Por esto.

=ella toco el cuerno de aquel semental, cuando lo iso.=

Semental:Oye que te...=cintio un toque=Que es...

=El llebo una de sus pesuñas delanteras y grande fue su sorpresa al saver que era un cuerno.=

Semental:Soi un...

Twiligth:Unicornio...

Semental:Y tu que eres digo... Tienes cuerno y alas.=Dijo poniendoce de pie=

Twiligth:Soi un Alicornio.

Semental:Orale. saves nunca me agrado la idea de volar.

Twiligth:Entonses no recuerdas absolutamente nada?

Semental:No... solo recuerdo lo que te avia contado... de echo me sorprende que siga vivo, escape de muchas cosas raras en aquel bosque.

Twiligth:Saves una cosa, en una Ciudad no muy lejos de aqui abra un concurso de comedia te gustaria ir?

Semental:PORSUPUESTO.=Dijo feliz=

Twiligth:Ven acompañame.

=Ellos dos salieron de la biblioteca, pero al parcer ubo alguien quien esperaba afuera=

Twiligth:Hola pinki.

Semental:Porque tengo la suerte de encontrarme con tigo?

Twiligth:Ya te abia visto?

Pinki:SIIIII, VAMOS SOLO DIME TU NOMBRE.=Dijo mientras brincaba en frente del Semental=

Twiligth:Creo que te lodira despues.

Pinki:Porque no ahora?

Twiligth:Porque no recuerda quien es.

Pinki:Igual que la princesa Zafire.

Semental:Zafire?=Dijo extrañado=Que nombresito...

Twiligth:Pinki podrias cuidar la biblioteca?

Pinki:Claro, adonde vas?

Twiligth:Con Celestia...Y NADA DE FIESTAS. la ultima vez tube que limpiar el bomito de un perro.

Pinki:Awwww=Dijo desanimada=

Semental:Crei que ibamos a ir a un concurso de comedia?

Twiligth:EEEEE...=Dijo nerviosa=Claro solo que Celestia es... em... una de las comediantes mas grandes de por aqui.(Buena atajada Twiligth no creo que ce de cuenta)

Semental:Eso espero, sea Stand up y estare muy feliz.

Twiligth:Eh?

Semental:Em... Improbisados?...

Twiligth:SISI pero bamonos ya.

=Pinki quien abia entrado a la biblioteca no puso atencion a eso, asique mientras ella caminaba a la estacion junto a quel semental, muchos los veian extrañados, y bueno sospechas aparecian de muchos de ellos, incluso uno los siguio para estar un poco altanto de esto. Una vez llegando a la estacion Twiligth ce encargo de pagar ambos voletos, pera ir a Canterlot=

Semental:Perdon por no llevar dinero, pero no llevo muchos dias consiente.=Dijo apenado=

Twiligth:Tranquilo=Ce sento al lado sullo=Ademas no es problema el dinero.

Semental:Bueno el govierno te estara eda eres bibliotecaria y una muy linda si me lo preguntas.

=Twi ce ruboriso un poco asique bolteo un poco su mirada para que no la notara=

Twiligth:Em... grasias. pero no soi bibliotecaria.

Semental:Entonses?=bolteo a mirarla=

Twiligth:Soi princesa.

Semental:Neta?

Twiligth:Nata?

Semental:Em perdon, digo de verdad?

Twiligth:Claro. porque mentiria sobre eso?

Semental:Bueno asta donde se, las princesitas viven en castillos grandes o palacios, incluso llegan a vivir en manciones. y el encontrarte en una bliblioteca... creo que me iso pensar otra cosa.

Twiligth:(Este chico solo jusga las cosas por loque ve)

Semental:Pero bueno, si eres princesa muy bien porti=Dijo mientras dirijia su mirada a la ventana al do sullo=

Twiligth:No te gustaria saver como me comverti en una?

Semental:Nop... ademas que me dirias? algo muy trivial como tener a un gran mentor o mentora, o algo como aprender algo muy importante como... El amor... Amistad... incluso la muerte... tengo un sinfin de teorias pero creo que una de las mas lojicas seria Amor o amistad.

Twiligth:(La misma forma de ablar)Saves, ubo algien que aparecio unos dias.

Semental:Asi? quien?=Bolteo a verla=

Twiligth:Bueno el se llama Alejandro.

=Esas palabras resonaron en la cavesa del semental, pero sin causar mucho efecto, el desvio la mirada al suelo para tratar de aser un poco de memoria, cuando tuvo un poco mas acomodado el serebro dijo=

Semental:Alejandro... Creo averlo escuchado antes...

Twiligth:Enserio?=Dijo interesada=

Semental:Pero creo que son imaginaciones mias.=Bolteo a verla=Oye... y que asemos con esto=Dijo mientras tocaba su cuerno=

Twiligth:Muchas cosas mira, Disculpe=Dijo a una yegua que estaba en frente sullo=Me podria prestar sus alforjas un momento?

yegua:Claro princesa.

=El cuerno de Twiligth empeso a brillar embolbiendo las alforjas de la yegua, aquel semental quedo mirando sorprendido de como adia eso, acto seguido Twi levito las alforgas en frente de su acompañante, el aun no podia creer en la magia y menos que el fuera uno de losque puedan usarla=

Twiligth:Ves?=Dijo mientras le entregaba las alforjas=Grasias.

Yegua:De nada.

Semental:Nunca avia visto tal cosa.=Dijo asombrado=

Twiligth:No?

Semental:No.

Twiligth:Pero siempre as tenido tu cuerno y nunca te molestaste en usarlo?

Semental:No de echo nisiquiera se como usarlo.=Dijo mientras trataba de ver su cuerno=

Twiligth:te gustaria aprender?

Semental:Claro=Dijo emocionado=Solo imagina loque podria aser.=Dijo mientras imaginaba todo loque el podria aser=El cielo es el limite.

Twiligth:Dellabu...=Dijo mientras recordava lode Candence=

Semental:Y que es lo basico de deveria de aprender?

Twiligth:Primero paciensia.

Semental:E... soi paciente.

Twiligth:Eso lo comprobare yo.

=el biaje era un poco largo pero celes iso corto, mientras ellos platicaban, un tema venia mientras otro esperaba, cuando menos esperaron, el silvato del tren abia pitado con fuerza para abisar que lla abian llegado, todos bajaron, al salir el semental quedo mirando el lugar con gran intriga, Twiligth esperaba esa reaccion de su parte, ambos entre las calles de canterlot caminaron asia el palacio, en el camino cuatro guardias ofrecieron escoltar a Twiligth y asu invitado, ella acepto, por parte del Semental no le agrado mucho que digamos, aunque los guardias tenian que verlo asia arriva al igual que Twiligth para poder verlo.=

Guardia1:llegamos princesa.

Twiligth:Muchas grasias por escoltarnos.

Guardia3:Es un honor.

=Ellos despues de aser una pequeña reverencia ce marcharon dejandolos solos en la entrada.=

Twiligth:Bueno llegamos.

Semental:Saves deverias de vivir a qui, este lugar es bonito.

Twiligth:Ya e estado aqui... de echo ayer.

=Ellos al entrar al castillo o palacio como lo quieran lamar, siiiiii llabolbi con esa frase, bueno ellos al entrar miraron que todo seguia igual que siempre o almenos Twiligth, caminaron asia la sala del trono pero en el trallecto.=

Lin:Hola princesa.

Twiligth:Hola lin, no saves donde este Celestia?

Lin:Ella ce encuentra con el rey grifo y el embajador, por ahora estan ocupados.

Twiligth:Entonses... Luna o Zafire?

Lin:Ambas estan en la biblioteca, junto con Alex.

Twiligth:Grasias, ven sigueme.=Dijo al Semental=

Lin:Quien es el?=Dijo interesada=

Twiligth:Eso voi a aberiguar.

=Lin siguio con sus asuntos, mientras que Twi y su acompañante seguian con su camino por respuestas. Al llegar a la biblioteca del castillo o palacio, pudieron ver a Zafire y a Luna quienes leian entretenidamente una telenovela escrita.=

Twiligth:Hola.

=Ellas boltearon para buscar el orijen de la voz.=

Zafire:Hola Twiligth=Dijo amable=

Luna:Que te trae por aqui?

Twiligth:El.

=Las tres princesas miraron al semental y solo una cosas paso=

Zafire:Awww, despues de todo no soi la unica que esta con algien.

Luna:El? pense que era Flash Centri tu novio.

=El semental miro a Twi y dijo=

Semental:Ella y yo?=Dijo mientras con uno de sus cascon apuntaba a ella y luego a el=no tubiera tanta suerte...

Zafire:Esa voz...

Luna:Si yo tambien la conosco.

Zafire:Y como te llamas?=Dijo interesada=

Twiligth:De echo por eso presisamente benimos.

=Zafire y Luna quedaron sorprendidas al saver loque dijo, Luna bolteo a ver a Zafire=

Zafire:Mmmm... no te gustaria recuperar tu memoria?

Semental:Va a doler?

Luna:Em... no mucho que digamos.

Twiligth:Puede recuperar su memoria?

Luna:Claro con uno de los echisos que isimos mi hermana y yo.

Twiligth:Yo nunca supe de ese echiso.

Luna:Porque son echisos que solo mi hermana y yo conosemos. Y que desde la ultima insensates que isiste, el biajar en el tiempo nos dimos la livertad, de quitar siertos echisos que no son buenos que tu sepas.

Twiligth:Pero...

Zafire:Pudiste aver destruido este mundo al aser eso, las paradojas son peligrosas... adamas esta extrictamente proivido viajar en el tiempo.

Semental:Awwww...=Dijo deprimido=Adios soluciones de dinero...

Luna:Oye=Se dirigio al semental=Mientras no intentes ablar con tu otro tu no es problema... de otro modo surgira un gran problema. Pero para evitar problemas, nadie nisiquiera nosotras podemos viajar en el tiempo.

Zafire:Bueno=Ce aserco al semental=Nos conosemos?

Semental:Ya avia escuchado eso.=Dijo algo arto=

Luna:Espero y estes listo.

Semental:Espera yo nunca accep...

=No termino cuando Luna iso lo mismo con Zafire, solo que adiferencia de la vez anterior Luna no quedo tan exausta, asique pudo segui de pie, me gustaria decir lo mismo del Semental, el llacia en el suelo, mientras jadeaba, Zafire fue la primera en alludarlo a ponerce de pie.=

Zafire:Estas bien?=Dijo alludandolo=

Semental:Si...grasias.=Dijo adolorido=

Luna:Bueno almenos ya progrese mucho en el echiso.=Dijo alegre=

Twiligth:Ya recuerdas algo?

=Cuando el semental estubo mucho megor.=

Semental:Si... no era mas alto? y... que ago aqui?...y...=Miro asia abajo para encontrarce con sus pesuñas= QUE ES ESTOOOO=Dijo asustado=

=Las princesas miraban extrañadas al semental por su comportamiento, el miraba su cuerpo mientras tomaba sus pesuñas y las agitaba preguntandoce ``porque tengo pesuñas?!´´ entre otras preguntas lo mas curioso fue que.=

?:HEY, guarden sielencio estamos en una biblioteca noce acuerdan?

=Todos con esepcion del Semental miraron al joven humano quien tenia un libro que decia``Bitacora de Star Swirl´´=

Joven:Guarden un poco de silencio estoi viendo esta comedia escrita=Dijo mostrando el libro=

Twiligth:Ese no es un libro de comedia.=Dijo indignada=

Joven:Como no?, si este ubiera tenido en la univercidad, Alcohol, drogas, sexo nunca ubiera inventado todos esos echisos... abria sido lider sindical y estaria ahora echo piedra...

=El semental bolteo a ver al largirucho, con una cara de asombro fue asta el y dijo=

Semental:QUE ASES EN MI CUERPO.=Dijo enojado=

Joven:Aching... TU cuerpo, este es mi cuerpo

Zafire:De que ablas?=Ce dirijio al semental=

Semental:Asi de seguro cuando yo estaba inconsiente, tubiste que aser algo con esto=Ce toco el cuerno= para que cambiaramos de cuerpos verdad?=Dijo en voz alta=para que tu isieras loque quisieras con mi cuerpo maldito.

Joven:Eh?=Dijo confundido=

Luna:Ehy de que ablas?.

Twiligth:Bueno, el dijo que venia del bosque ever free.

Zafire:Alex no avias llegado aqui desde ahy?=Miro a su hijo=

Joven:Si pe...

Semental:y toda via te rovas mi nombre?

Joven:Tu que sientes?

Luna:Zafire... creo que ahy que aser algo...=Dijo en susurro para ella=

Semental:Aunque allas tomado mi cuerpo aun se peliar.

Joven:Y eso ami que yo tambien.

Semental:Entonses.

Joven:Quiero ver sangre.

Semental:No te la vas a acabar.

=Tanto el joven como el semental se fueron a los golpes, pero un aura los embolbio a ambos a escasos sentimetros de tocarse.=

Luna:Bueno... creo que encontramos a las dos partes de Alex...

Zafire:Eso parece.

Joven:Dos...

Semental:Partes?=Completo=

Twiligth:Princesa... que pasa.

Luna:Twiligth... crees que puedas bolver a poni ville... te agradesco mucho que nos allas traido a la otra parte de Alex.

Tweiligth:Pero porque son dos? el dice que es Alex=Dijo al Semental=

Semental:Porque yo soi Alex.

Joven:Eres un Idiota yo soi.

Zafire:Te contaremos todo asu devido tiempo Twiligth.

Twiligth:Pero que saven ustedes que yo no se?

Luna:Adios Twiligth.

=Luna iso brillar su cuerno y iso desaparecer a Twiligth devolbiendola a Poni ville.=

=EN PONI VILLE=

Twiligth:ESO NO ES JUSTOOOOOO

En canterlot

Luna:Zafire...

Zafire:Si?

Luna:Te agradaria tener guemelos?

=Miro al joven y despues al semental.=

Joven:Nos explican que pasa?

Semental:Solo espera a que me bajen i veras loque pasa.

Joven:Te are pure solo espera a que me bajen

Semental:Tu y cuantos mas?=Dijo en tono retador=

Joven:Con migo basta y sobra, enano.=Dijo en burla=

Zafire:YA BASTAAAA=Grito=

=Ambos jovenes quedaron mudos ante la autoridad que tenian en frente, por parte del joven Su madre, pero por parte del semental que aun no savia eso, era princesa.=

Luna:Bajalos Zafire...Si se atreven a pelear me encargare yo misma de ponerles un echiso de ovediencia entendieron?=Dijo firme=

=Ambos asintieron con la cavesa=

Luna:Mas les vale.

=Zafire miro al Semental detenida mente, pero a diferiencia del humano no era tan alto como ella, el semental casi era de la misma estatura sulo que en escases de unos cuantos centimetros.=

Zafire:Saves una cosa Alex.=Ce dirijio al Semental mientras ella ce asercaba=

Semental:Que?=Dijo indiferente=

Zafire:Conoses a esta mujer en la foto?

=Zafire con un casco le pidio al humano que se asercara, el obediente lo iso, le pidio que sacara aquella foto que tanto guardava el.=

Zafire:Mirala bien.

=El joven ce aserco al semental con algo de enfado, mostro la foto y el semental dijo=

Semental:ESA ES LA FOTO DE MI MADRE Y MIAAA DE DONDE LA SACARON?=Dijo sorprendido=

Zafire:Tranquilo, relajate...

=Zafire ce cento en frente de el y le dijo=

Zafire:Alex=Dijo en tono suave.=Solo de casualidad... te acuerdas de un incidente que uvo cuando tenias ciete años?

Semental:Em... aque viene esa pregunta?=Dijo algo triste=

Zafire:Porfavor contesta...=Dijo amable.=

Semental:... mi mama y yo aviamos ido a un lago, sercas de una sierra...

Joven:Que solo visitabamos en primavera.=Completo el joven=

Semental:Tu como lo saves?

Zafire:sigue...

Semental:Mi mama y yo fuimos a jugar al lago, mientras yo llevaba un barquito...=Dijo con melancolia=

Joven:Rojo...

Semental:Si...

Ambos:Mi favorito...=Intercambieron miradas ambos y despues ce separaron=

Sementa:Y bueno... despues de eso...

Zafire;Ya no...=Lo detubo=No sigas...

Semental:Pero...

=Zafire quien estaba en frente abrio sus alas lentamente, ella lo cubrio con ellas para darle un calido abraso a el, mientras que este Semental ce sentia como in niño pequeño de nuevo, aquel yano semental, si no potro permanecio en aquel abraso sintiendo un calor tan familiar para el, para entonses el Joven y Luna avian salido de la abitacion para tratar deque ambos pudieran ablar, El joven humano por una razon en especial, No por celos si no que Luna le avia pedido que se fuera junto con ella, para que le explicara porque estaba otro el.=

Semental:Porque?.=Dijo lebantando la mirada=

Zafire:Dime porque no?... Alex.

=Aquel Semental, miro detenidamente los ojos de Zafire, casi de inmediato dijo=

Semental:M-m-mamà?=Dijo casi en llanto=

Zafire:Alejandro...=Lo bolbio a abrasar=

Semental:Crei que tu... abias, muerto... No saves cuanto tiempo llevaba buscandote...=Dijo triste=

Zafire:Claro que lo se...

Semental:Como?...

Zafire:=Ce separo=El que estaba aqui, el humano...

Semental:SI.

Zafire:El tambien es Alejandro... otro tu.

=El quedo en shock por un momento , sin dirijir ni una palabra asta que.=

Zafire:Veras, yo tambien llegue aqui como humana y... Alicornio.

Semental:y que le paso a la humana?

Zafire:Yo... veras fue algo muy extraño ese dia veras...

=Zafire le explico absolutamente todo, como fue que ella mato a su parte humana pero con el miedo a no conoserla, puesto que ella avia perdido la memoria al igual que el, explico tambien la llegada del humano y el sueño que tubo para saver que era su hijo, conto todo asta el dia de hoy=

Semental:Somos dos... pero que pasara ahora?

Zafire:Eso es loque menos importa.

Semental:Mama...=La miro=

Zafire:Si?

Semental:NO SAVES CUANTO TE ECHE DE MENOOS.=Dijo abrasandola=

=Zafire se quedo con el semental quien era su hijo... pero para losque no van entendiendo la historia, les explico en forma simple, LEAN DE NUEVO CABRONES.=

Semental:Ya nada podra separarnos verdad?.=Dijo abrasandola=

Zafire:Claro que no...

=Las horas pasaron, la reunion de los grifos avia terminado, dejando a Celestia libre de diplomasia, llegando al acuedo de poder tener rutas comerciales entre ambos reinos y intercambios culturales, entre otras cosas, por parte de Ceslestia pidio que por ahora fueran reynos Neutrales, asta nuevo aviso, esto para ver si son de fiar los grifos, por parte de Luna y el joven terminaron encontrandoce con Celestia en el camino=

Luna:Hemana como te fue?

Celestia:Fue larga la platica, pero pudimos llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Joven:Me alegro por eso.=Dijo feliz=

Celestia:Y todo grasias ati=Ce aserco a el=

Joven:Bueno si no me lo ubieras pedido.=Dijo sonrojado=

Celestia:yo no telo pedi... Tu quisiste ir, insistias y insistias, astaque dije que si para que dejaras de aser tu berrinche.

Joven:Y funsiono verdad?. de otra forma solo seguiriamos con cuestiones militares.

Luna:e tiene razon... Porcierto hermana, creo que ahy algien que tienes que conoser.

Celestia:Aquien?

Luna:a el=Apunto al joven=

Celestia:Ya lo conosco Luna.

Luna:Me refiero al otro el...

=Celestia capto en ese entonses de loque decia Luna=

Celestia:Donde ce encuentra?

Luna:Con Zafire. y adiferencia de ti=Miro al joven=el otro tu supo de inmediato que era su madre.=ce mostro apenado el joven=

Celestia:Entonses bamos.

=Al joven casi no le gustaba verse asi mismo, me refiero a encontrarce asi mismo, pero termino accediendo a ir por que Celestia queria.

Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca, no encontraron a nadie mas que ala bibliotecaria que era una poni terrestre=

Luna:Disculpa, Wind=Ce dirigio a la poni=Donde esta Zafire?

Wind:La vi salir con un semental, iban para el lado sur del castillo.

Luna:Grasias.

Wind:De nada princesa.

=el trio de tres...jajaja fin del chiste. Ellos tres, fueron tras la indicasion de Wind, terminaron llegando al jardin sur, donde avia unos rosales, no muy lejos de ahy encontraron a un Semental blanco, el cual Luna y el joven identificaron.=

Luna:Es el hermana.

=el semental bolteo a mirar de donde probenia la voz, y pudo ver a dos alicornios y al joven humano.=

Semental:Alli estas cabron.

=Aquel se aserco asta el joven echo una fiera, en cuanto el joven vio la accion de si mismo, el ce puso en guardia, estaban a escasos pasos de empesar una buena putisa, pero putisaaa, no crean que putasitos... NO NO NO... PUTISAAAA.

Asta que Luna los detubo=

Luna:Creo que no an entendido el significado de no pelear verdad?

=Ambos solo ce encojieron de hombros mientras el joven dijo=

Joven:No?... Pelear?... son palabras que nunca podran encajar juntas.

Semental:Tomando en cuenta que no te aremos caso.

=Ambos intercambiaron miradas y luego las separaron.=

Celestia:Saves Alex...

Ambos:Si?=Boltearon a ver a Celestia=

Celestia:Se lodecia a el=Apunto al humano=Me resulta ironico que ahigas caido a qui como unicornio... tu saves porque no te gusta la magia.

Joven:No me gusta es ma...=No termino=

Semental:La aborresco.=Completo=

Joven:Grasias.

=Luna tosio un poco para tratar de acomodar las cosas, y ce podria decir que el semental capto esto=

Semental:Perdon... Que modales. Me llamo Alejandro.

Joven:Copion...

Celestia:Un gusto... Yo me llamo Celestia.

=Ella ce aserco al Semental para verlo detenida mente, cosa que al joven lo iso casi al punto de ponerce celoso, pero no susedio, Celestia estubo en frente de el asta que el ablo y dijo=

Semental:Em...=Se ruboriso=C-c-celeste...

Joven y Luna:CELESTIA.

Semental:SI si... Celestia... =Quedo mirandola=(Que hermosos ojos tiene...)

Celestia:Dime como es que llegaste aqui.

Semental:Bueno...Apareci en un bosque muy extraño... abia cosas que pensaba y no devian de existir, como ustedes y en loque estoi combertido...No ce ofenda...=Ella asintio para qie siguiera=Estube unos dias en ese bosque, en cuanto a la comida no ubo problema alguno, abia muchos arboles, el problema era escapar constantemente de lobos echos de... Madera?, hydras y manticoras... entre otras cosas... me encontre con Twiligth quien me trajo aqui mientras yo creia que iba aser un concurso de comedia... No puedo creer que cayera..

Joven:Yo tambien ubiera caido en eso.

Celestia:Asi que Twiligth te encontro.

Semental:De echo yo la encontre a ella.

Celestia:Bueno... solo ahi un pequeño problema.

=Todos boltearon a ver a Celestia=

Celestia:Alex...=Miro al humano=Que decides ser... Unicornio o Humano.

Fin del Capitulo.

Continuación de la historia del joven militar.

vemos aun cadete ventido con embolturas de diferentes, chocolates, de papas fritas y galletas.

Alex: soy un pinche genio... siempre que se compren algo que tenga emboltara guardenlas y cuando tengan suficientes, ban a poder confeccionar una practica y elegante prenda como esta.=Dijo ceñalando al cadete ventido de embolturas.=Seran la envidia de la fiesta con esta nueva moda.

Cadete:=Susurro=De la fiesta de vagabundos e idiotas...

Alex:QUE?¡

Cadete:QUE ESTA CHIDA TENIENTE QUE TODOS MI AMIGOS ME INVIDIARAN.

Alex:A... bueno...


	21. AL DOS POR UNO

PORQUE...TE ALEJASTE, TE CHINGASTE, LA CAGASTE, TE FREGASTE... YA NADA ES IGUAL... UNA PEQUEÑA CANSION QUE ISIMOS UN GRAN AMIGO Y YO... QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE...PORQUE A ESTA HORA DEVE DE ESTAR DURMIENDO EL CABRON...EL CAPITULO DE HOY.

Un dia por Dos

=Si mal no recuerdo encontramos una esena, que algunos de ustedes esperaban, Celestia abia dicho que el joven tenia que elejir, entre ser un Unicornio, o quedarce como humano, sin embargo, como savemos que son dos Alex, obio cada uno queria ser solo una cosa. Pero eso les iba a costar algo.=

Semental(Recuerden el es el otro Alex.):Es pera..=ce dirijio a Celestia=Que onda con eso de... Elije entre humano o Semental... osea yo.

=El joven tambien estubo de acuerdo con saver eso-=

Luna:Veran, no puede aver dos de ustedes en un solo mundo.

Joven:Creo que seria estupido preguntar.

Semental:Es sierto. nos diran algo de, que si no nos bolvemos uno , es posible que el mismo universo explote o cosas de ciencia ficcion como esas.

Joven:Eso o que solo desaparescamos uno de los dos.

Celestia:Nose como es que asiertas en todo.

Luna:esa no es la cuestion hermana...=Miro al par=Como dijiste, tienen que , por asi decirlo bolverse uno.

Joven y Semental:Dices que me una con este...=Ce miraron=No.=Dijieron secamente.=

Celestia:Mira Alex, de otro modo uno de ustedes desaparecera.=Miro al humano=en serio quieres eso?

Semental:Es un 50% aque le toque este o ami.=Ce aserco a luna y le susurro)Aqui entre nos que sea a el...

Joven:y porque no ago lo mismo que mi mama te mato y yo vivo.

Luna:en primera, lo de Zafire fue un accidente y ni yo ni mi hermana permitiremos que tu o el, se maten entre si.

Joven:y si lo reto a un duelo?

Semental:Si es cierto, ustedes no podrian interbenir.

Celestia:No intentaran si quiera llevarce bien?

=ambos ce boltearon a ver, estubieron de acuerdo en una cosa.=

Ambos:No.

=Celestia ce entristecio un poco, algo que Luna noto y cosa que no le gusto.=

Luna:Bamonos hermana...

=ambas salieron del lugar en cuanto a los dos solo se miraron antes de ablar=

Semental:Si que soi bueno para ocultarlo...

Joven:De que ablas?

Semental:No nos agamos idiotas.

Joven:Salme con una chingadera y veras lo que te pasara. ademas soi mas alto y fuerte que tu.

Semental:Seras alto pero no fuerte. ademas tomemos en cuenta que tengo ventaja.

Joven:Cual.

Semental:Nuestra madre idiota. creo que sera ella quien responda mal y lo saves... DIGO... la diferencia de especies eso te tenia que aver separado pero no.

Joven:Supiste lo de celestia...

Semental:Me sorprende que nisiquiera yo lo pudiera no te culpo es muy bonita, sus ojos me gustaron.

Joven:Si son hermosos... saves creo que tiene razon Celestia:

Semental:Eh?...=Razono un poco=Y crees que yo voi a desaparecer?, estas idiota, no quiero y no pienso morir... almenos no ahora.

Joven:Es como pensaste, tenemos el 50% de que seas tu o yo...

Semental:Igual, la pregunta sigue siendo, que pasara cuando elijamos?.

Joven:eso es un buen punto.

=Ambos entraron en una eleccion dificil, nunguno queria aceptar ser uno y mas aun, que pasara cuando elijan. Quetal que uno muera en eso, en ese momento los inbadio un miedo, el miedo a lo desconosido.=

Semental:saves.=tomo asiento en el una de las bancas del jardin.=Siempre me preguntaba como me miraban los demas y ahora lo veo.

Joven:Lo mismo digo.

Ambos:Somos el mismo pendejo.

Joven:Total, que asemos, ni tu ni yo queremos escujer, que pasara con el otro?

Semental:Bueno, podemos aser lo mismo que en la Academia militar.

Ambos:QUIPOS DE CAPTURA LA BANDERA.=Gritaron al unisono=

Joven:Es cierto, un captura la bandera rapido.

Semental:Censillo.

Joven:Y...balio.

Semental:Porque?

Joven:bueno, la cuestion es que ocupamos un lugar grande para aser el captura la bandera.

Semental:Bueno, aqui porque no?

Joven:Creo que se te olbido la ves en que...

=El joven le conto a si mismo tratando de aser que recuerde, una ocasion en laque jugo captura la bandera en un jardin, pero fue cuando era pequeño casi a los 11 años, entre todo el salon, eran alrededor de 27 alumnos, asique se podria decir que fue entretenida, lo malo fue que amitad del juego, a algien se le ocurrio prender un cigarro, y en cuanto ese alguien corrio para evitar que se fueran con la bandera, se callo su sigarro y incendio todo el jardin, nadie masque el salon save de esto, ensi solo ellos dos saven lo que isieron, cosa que les costo dos meses de suspension y trabajo laboral para arreglar el jardin.=

Semental:Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos...=Dijo relajado=

=El joven tomo asiento al lado del otro el=

Joven:Aunque balio la pena... perdimos en el juego pero, balio la pena quemar ese jardin.

Semental:SI, para cer sincero le asia falta una podada.

Joven:Pero no quemada.

Semental:Total estaba muy largo ese sesped, por una parte le alludamos al jardinero.

Joven:Y por otra isimos servisio laboral.

Semental:Oye aprendimos cosas de jardineria en esas dos semanas y no te olvides de Adi.

Joven:Adi?

Semental:Adi, Adriana.

Joven:Una de las que tambien fueron a intentar la prueva para entrar a la academia.

Semental:Si.

Joven:Como olvidarla, nuestra primera novia...

Semental:Nuestro primer veso con ella...

Joven:Nuestro primer romance...

Ambos:PERO ME DEJOO.

=Ambos cambiaron miradas y bueno, estabes en ves de separarla ce echaron a reir.=

Joven:Saves, jajaja, no ahi que llorar nomas acordar.

Semental:Como nos dijo nuestro abuelo,=Ajusto la vos para sonar igual a el cosa que le salio de maravilla= ``Hijo, no llores por ella, llora porque no pudiste a serla tulla otra vez´´

=esto iso que ambos bolvieran a caer en risas, lla cuando ce calmaron.=

Semental:Oye, como fue lode Celeste?

Joven:Celestia.

Semental:Si,si, Celestia.

Joven:Bueno es algo grasioso.

Semental:Isiste lo mismo que con Dayana?

Joven:Si, solo que Celestia fue un poco difisil.

Semental:Enamorar al vesar...=Suspiro=Nuestra mejor arma... funsiono contra ella, quien diria, esperaba que fuera un poco mas difisil.

Joven:Saves, yo tambien esperaba eso, pero resulto lo contrario, por no decir facil.

Semental:Saves que seria grasioso de recordar?=El joven penso un momento=:Que nos este escuchando.

Joven:No callate los ojos, si escuchara loque andamos ablando.

?:Alex, podemos ablar.

=A ambos ce les conjelo la sangre, mientras un gran escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo del joven humano, ambos boltearon a ver quien era.=

Jonven:HOLA=Dijo nervioso, pero cuando bolteo a ver=

Semental:Pense que vendrias mas tarde...

Joven:Gracias, que solo eres tu...=Dijo mas calmado=Madre.

Zafire:Saven me gustaria saver una cosa de ustedes...

=Ambos ce encojieron de hombros pues no savian que iba a preguntar astaque...=

Ambos chicos:AHY AHY, NOOOO.=Ce quejaron=

Zafire:ENCERIO, INCENDIAR UN JARDIN COMPLETO? ADEMAS PERDER DOS MESES DE CLASES?=Dijo enojada, mientras con su magia les jalaba a ambos las orejas=

Semental:No fuimos nosotros=Dijo quejandoce=Quien, AHY, fue un idiota fumando mientras jugabamos.

Joven:No tubimos la, AHY, Culpa de nada fue un accidente.

Semental:SI ES CIERTO, pero ya suelta que duele.

=Zafire los solto, y ce dirijio al joven humano.=

Zafire:Ahora lo segundo... Encerio crees eso de Celestia? Cete iso fasil?

Joven:Si ademas es muy agresiba cuando vesa...=Notermino pues lo interrumpieròn=

Semental:Metiche...=Susurro=

Zafire:METICHE?=Dijo indìgnada=

Joven:No escuchaste?

Semental:O lo escribo?

Zafire:No me cambien de tema los dos, si con uno tube, a hora dos como creen que estoi horita.=Dijo en voz alta=

=Ambos ce miraron y supieron que era mejor bajar el volumen, pues Zafire era peligrosa cuando algien la ase enfadar ademas ellos lo saven de primera mano.=

Zafire:Cuando me pensabas decir que tu y ella estaba juntos?, es mas desde cuando estan saliendo.?=Dijo mas calmada=

Semental:Ahy te ablan cabron...

Joven:Hora si es literal... Cierra el osico...

Zafire:Alex estoi esperando.

Joven:Veras... no esque seme isiera fasil en primer lugar.

Zafire:en tonses porque esa palabra...

Joven:Lo dije porque pense que no pridria estar con ella.

Zafire:Alejandro, saves muy bien de ante mano que eres de diferente especie, y sobre todo la Zoof...=No termino=

Joven:OYE DESDE QUE LLEGE AQUI NO EVISTO A NINGUN JODIDO HUMANO. malo que fuera macho con el que estubiera saliendo, ahi si te quejas de lo contrario no.

Semental:Te apoyo...

Joven:Gracias.

Zafire:Alex...

Joven:Y TODAVIA AHI MAS.=Dijo fastidiado=

Zafire:Por lo menos, me ubieras dicho algo...=Dijo un tanto triste=

Semental:Oye oye.=Fue con Zafire=Veras entiendo a este cabron... de echo lo ago...pero en cierto punto te puede decir poque no te dijo nada por...

Joven:Por el simple echo, del miedo a que no te agradara la idea.

Semental:Esacto.

=Zafire miro al joven=

Zafire:Que boi a ser con los dos=Dijo con una sonrisa=Si son felizes yo soi feliz.=Dijo mientras con su magia los atraia a los dos para abrasarlos=

=Ambos quedaron un poco ruborisados, pero terminaron compartiendo el abraso entre los tres, como ambos estaban en el jardin, decidieron aser un pequeño picnic alli, asique el joven le pidio a Lin y a otra mucama que fuera por algo para la comida, fueron frutas loque les trajieron a todos, Lin termino despidiendoce, dejandolos a los tres comiendo=

Zafire:Dime no quieres aprender magia?=Dijo al semental porque era unicornio=

Semental:Este... no creo entenderla.

Zafire:Creeme no tiene chiste alguno.

Semental:Es facil para ti decirlo... la comprendes al derecho y al reves.

=El semental quedo pensante yyyyyy=

Semental: ademas...Quien seria mi maestro?

Zafire:Bueno, conosco a...=La interumpieron=

Joven:OYE que te enceñe Discord magia.

Zafire:DE NINGUNA MANERA.=Dijo enojada=

Semental:Discord?

Joven:Es buena onda, y save de magia. Seria buen maestro

Zafire:NO, TE PROIBO QUE LE PIDAS SER TU MAESTRO.

Semental:Porque el odio asia el?

Zafire:porque es un idiota que selapasa asiendo bromas, en vez de ponerce aser loque deve.

Joven:del odio al amor ahy solo un paso.

Zafire:Calla ademas estoi con Crimpson, no lo combiaria por ese fenomeno de circo.

Semental:Que tan malo podria ser?

Joven:Si ademas, una de las cosas que me gusto de su magia fue aser nuves de algodon de azucar y llueve chocolate.

Semental:Ase eso?.

Joven:Si, si pudiera aser magia estubiera ahora con el.

Zafire:Alex es la ultimavez que te advierto.

Semental:Bien bien. entones a quien?

Zafire:Que te parece...=No termino=

Joven:No ese cabron no.

Zafire:que pasa? no te agrado Crimpson?

Semental:Crimpson?

Zafire:Sierto tu no lo conoses aun veras...

=Una explicacion mas tarde diciendo quien es.=

Semental:CLARO...CLARO=Dijo con sinismo=supiste que eras biuda y fuiste con otro.

Zafire:Yo no savia que tu pade estaba muerto, abia perdido la memoria.

Semental:Aja...

Joven:De echo, si perdio la memoria al igual que tu guey,

Semental:Si?

Zafire:SI...

Ambos chicos:De tal palo tal astilla...

Zafire:O quieres que sea yo tu maestra?.

Semental:Bueno... esque...

Joven:pierde tu vida social...:Vida social...

Zafire:Claro que no.

Joven:Twiligth lo iso. asta que Celestia le pidio que fuera a poni ville para que isiera amigos... mas de ahuevo que de querer.

Semental:Saves, quisiera saver sobre algo en especial.

Zafire:Cual sera?

=El semental ce puso sercas de su madre y le dijo en susurro algo que fue nolo escuchar para el joven=

Zafire:Si porque no.

=la comida siguio sin mas, terminaron platicando sobre la relacion del joven con Celestia, como ce abian conosido entre otras cosas, en cuanto si lo an echo... Esta pregunta fue del Semental, Zafire casi les puedo asegurar que si el joven ubiera dicho si, le ubiera bolado los dientes de un pesuñaso(Cachetada). La comida termino Zafire iba asalir con Crimpson mas tarde. Algo que sorprendio a ambos era que empesaban a llevarse de maravilla, pero despues de todo, tenian mucho en comun no creen?... ellos caminaron mientras platicaban sobre loque avia pasado ultimamente en esos dias que ambos an llegado, el joven le resumio en pocas palabras loque a pasado en cuanto llego, en cuanto al semental solo pudo decir que tubo que sobrevivir en aquel bosque, el dijo que no era muy diferente, de aquella ves en laque tubieron que estar 10 dias, en el bosque de las afueras de Rusia, para esperar un conboy de narcotraficantes muy buscados. En el rumbo que ellos llevaban ce encontraron con una amiga del joven.=

Lin:Hola Alex.

Ambos:Hola.

Lin:Em... tu te llamas Alex?=Dijo al semental=

Semental:Si.

Lin:Son tocallos?

Joven:Es una historia un tanto graciosa.

Lin:Bueno acabo mi turno asique, si tengo tiempo de sobra.

=Ellos siguieron caminando mientras explicaban como estubo este pequeño enbrollo, la cuestion fue que al llegar aqui llego de dos formas, asique se podria decir que es otro el y lo es, a Lin le costo un poco entender este problema, pero con un poco mas de platica fue entendiendo la situacion.=

Lin:Saves, me resulta ironico, a ti note gusta la magia y... tu otro tu es un Unicornio.

Joven:Ya lo avia escuchado antes...

Lin:Oigan, no gustarian ir al parke de Canterlot?

Semental:Si.

Joven:S...no puedo...

Semental y Lin:Eh?...

Joven:Luna me dijo que no era bueno que saliera, almenos no por ahora... que segun ella porque podria no parecerle mucho a los abitantes.=Dijo des animado=

Semental:Yo si puedo acompañarte?=selo restrego al joven=

Lin:Si vamos.

=El semental y Lin terminaron saliendo del castillo peeeero surgio algo que molesto mas al joven, miro a su otro el que estaba apunto de salir del castillo, junsto en ese preciso instante paso Celestia junto con un par de guardias sullos, miro que el Semental saldria con Lin, el joven deinmediato penso:``Chingaste a toda mi amigito... ella no te ba adejar salir...jejeje.´´El reia victorioso, pero solo miro que Celestia asintio con la cavesa, mientras veia como ellos dos seguian con su camino.``PERO QUE MIERD..´´Penso en voz alta irritado, El joven estaba furioso ver como dejaban salir a su otro el era casi como mirarte al espejo y ver que el otro se va mientras tu estas alli esperando a que regrese.

Celestia miro al joven quien estaba con una cara de``Ven para aca alade YA.´´Celestia ce aserco al joven quien la miraba con algo de asombro y dijo=

Joven;PORQUE A EL SI.=Dijo asombrado a grito=

Guardia:NO LE GRITE ASU MAJESTAD.=Grito=

Joven:=El joven miro al guardia que le grito=Dime que me dejas.=Dijo mientras preparaba su puño=Ocupo con urgensia un saco de boxeo vivo... depreferencia el.

Celestia:Nos pueden dejar un momento?=Dijo a los guardias=

=Ellos en mas de una ocasion protestaron, despues de loque el dijo, ellos no se separarian de ella, pero despues de todo ella esperaba este tipo de reaccion del joven, loque ella no esperaba era que el estubiera viendo, al final los guardias terminaron accediendo, a regañadientes pero accedieron al fin.=

Joven:Me puedes decir...=Dijo mas calmado=Porque causa, motivo,razon o sircunstancia lo dejaste ir?

Celestia:Alex saves que no puedes salir aun.

Joven:Celestia no es justo, llevo aqui mucho tiempo. nisiquiera se como es el lugar. a demas para que nomas llege este cabron y lo dejes salir asi como si nada?...

Celestia:El adiferencia de ti, no llamara mucho la atencion...=Penso un poco yyyyyy=O eso espero... conosiendote ati solo espero que no aga un alboroto en los proximos 15 minutos.

Joven:Crees que llegaria a incendiar una casa?

Celestia:Si=Dijo mientras sonreia=

Joven:Nono ni empieses con ``sonrisitas´´=Dijo en sarcasmo=que no me aras cambiar mi actitud.

Celestia:No?=Dijo en tono jugeto=

Joven:No=Dijo secamente=

Celestia:Bueno... recuerdo que avias dicho que te gustaba mucho que me vieras sonreir, no recuerdas?=Dijo asercandoce al joven=

Joven:=Ce sonrojo=Yo... pos no recuerdo eso.=Dijo cruzandoce de brasos=

Celestia:Te enojas como un niño Alex.

=Se selo copio al joven=

Joven:Y que.

Celestia:Vamos no estes enojado, ademas porloque vi en el... devo deducir que despues de todo ablaron y ce llebaron algo bien no?

Joven:Nolo se, puede cer, tal vez, quisas...

Celestia:Deja de ponerte asi.

Joven:Lo are el dia que salga de aqui, estoi cansado de estar viendo muro tras muro impidiendome salir... Me siento casi como un prisionero. solo que no estoi en cadenas.

Celestia:Que tengo que aser para que dejes de estar asi.=Dijo mientras abrasaba al joven.=

=El joven ce aserco a la oreja de Celestia y le susurro unas cosas, cuando termino, Celestia ce separo del joven=

Celestia:Tienes que estar bromeando...=Dijo mirando al joven=

Joven:Lo aras?.

=Celestia miro detenidamente al joven esperando una reaccion sulla, pero no susedio asique=

Celestia:Esta bien... Pero solo una vez mas.=Dijo mientras un rubor la dominaba=

=En la cara del joven se dibujo una cara de felizidad, al menos Celestia estubo mas alegre al ver esa reaccion. Pasemos con la feliz pareja entre Zafire y Crimpson quieren?... y si no quieren nimodo, es de... a... huevo. Podemos ver a la feliz pareja en una pequeña cafeteria, llamada: ``Cafe siempre verde´´ ambos gosavan de una tasa de té caliente, ellos platicaban calidamente, avia miradas que ce dirigian a Zafire, era algo que incomodava a ambos, pero aprendieron a acostumbrarce, encuanto a la prensa, lla estaban ensima de ellos pero en mas de una ocasion ellos eran sacados a patadas por el publico en general o incluso por los dueños de los lugares, para que aprendieran a respetar la privasidad de la gente o almenos relaciones.=

Crimson:Zafire... te pudiera preguntar algo?

Zafire:Lo que quieras.

Crimpson:Bueno... me preguntaba si tu=Cepuso nervioso=si tu... fueras...

Zafire:Si?

Crimpson:si quisieras ir Conmigo al imperio de criztal. Mañana salimos todos de vacasiones y quisiera pasarlas contigo... claro si tu quieres.

=Zafire, tenia una sonrisa calida, miro a crimpson detenidamente y le dijo=

Zafire:Claro que me gustaria ir contigo.

=Crimpson estaba a nada de soltar un grito, que podria haser que se rompieran las ventanas, pero recordo que eso saldria caro solo se alegro porque ella le dijo que si.=

Crimpson:BIEN. te parece si nos vamos mañana por la mañana?.

Zafire:Como gustes cariño.

Crimpson:A las ciete de la mañana esta bien?, esque... tengo una sorpresa.

=Zafire ce aserco a Crimpson para darle un pequeño veso, el entendio que era un ``Si´´. porlo cual ambos tenian que ir a empacar para el viaje, asique ce despidieron para verse mañana por la mañana. Cuando salieron, Zafire pudo notar una cosa que llamo su atencion, miro a aquel Semental, que era tambien su hijo, pero miro atentamente que estava con aquella mucama llamada Lin caminando juntos, Zafire invadida por la curiosidad decidio seguirlos.

Mientras tanto con la parejita.=

Lin:Por un momento crei que Celestia no estaria deacuerdo de dejar que salieras...

Semental:Igual yo, de seguro ce estara muriendo de envidia alla en el castillo.=Dijo con algo de malicia=

Lin:Ciento algo de lastima por el.

Semental:Porque?

Lin:Bueno el lleba mas tiempo en el castillo sin poder salir.

Semental:Bueno por loque nos dijo Celeste...

Lin:Celestia.=Lo corrijio=

Semental:Si,si, Celestia... que el podria llamar mucho la atencion.

Lin:No lo creo, digo desde que llego almenos nosotros nos acostumbramos, quisas si tarde un poco la gente.

Semental:Que crees que aga Celest... Celestia=Corrijio= para que ellos ce acostumbren?

Lin:Quisas alguna precentacion, o un aviso de un visitante lejano. algo por el estilo.

=Ellos seguian caminando mientras platicaban, no tardaron en llegar a aquel parque de Canterlot, no era muy difeterte a los parque del mundo humano, solo la unica diferencia era que avia ponis en ves de Humanos, el parque era grande con una fuente en medio de ella, una pequeña estatuilla de un alicornio estaba en sima de ella. Lin gio al semental asta uno de los vancos del lugar para tomar asiento, ella le pido al semental que esperara asique el no ce nego y espero centado en aquella vanca, mientras ce centaba como era de costumbre de un humano, las miradas iban acia el, por la forma de centarce, a cada poni que pasava y lo miraba raro en frente el decia algo como: ``Que?, Soi o me paresco?´´. eran cosas agrecivas lo que el decia asta que cierta poni curiosa...=

Zafire:No seas asi Alex.

=El semental bolteo a ver a Zafire y lo unico que pudo decir fue=

Semental:ya bamos a empesar...

Zafire:No es bueno que seas agresivo.

Semental:Se nota que no saves del infierno de donde vengo verdad?

Zafire:Lose y me consta Alex, pero loque no puedo dejar es que, alejes a todos de ti, y cientate bien.

Semental:Como quieres que me ciente asi nos centamos los...=Miro que ya no era un humano=A... por eso me miraban raro...

Zafire:Podrias?

Semental:Si deacuerdo.

=El termino accediendo a centarce bien, cosa que a Zafire le dio algo de gusto.=

Zafire:Creo que aqui viene tu noviesita, los dejare solos=Dijo en broma=

Semental:No es mi novia=Dijo en voz alta=

Zafire:Solo con eso lo confirmas, Adios... y no lleges tarde Alejandro.

=Ella siguio con su camino para ir al castillo, para entonses Lin avia visto que Zafire ce avia asercado al Semental, ella pregunto=

Lin:Que ocupaba?=Dijo tomando aciento al lado de el=

Semental:Solo saludo, que llevas ahi?

=Su interes fue asia atras de la pony.=

Lin:Bueno espero y te guste el elado.

=Ella con su magia levitaba dos varquillos de elado, su acompañante miro los varquillos trato en mas de una ocasion tomar uno de ellos, pero no podia con los cascos.=

Lin:Usa tu cuerno.

Semental:No se aser magia.=Dijo mientras seguia tratando de tomar el varquillo=

Lin:Si gustas pue...

=Ella no termino la frase cuando el, dio un gran mordisco a aquel varquillo, el Semental mostraba una cara de victoria,

peeero surguio un problema tan antiguio como, el mismo mundo.=

Lin:No te ves muy bien.

Semental:FRIIIIIIOOOOOOOO.

=Como lo conosemos, congelacion de cerebro, el semental termino callendo al suelo sugetendoce la cavesa, mientras un color Azul celeste invadia todo su cuerpo,Lin muy lejos de alludarlo termino riendoce de como a el cele congelaba el cerebro, los pocos nobles que pasaban frente al semental, pensaban que estaba loco, pero miraban un varquillo de elado mordido asta la colilla de este, asique deducian lo que pasaba. Una vez que todo ce calmo el semental de tal acto ocurrido, tomo asiento al lado de aquella poni que aun seguia con una risa un tanto coriosa, ella lo miro detenidamente y le dijo=

Lin:Como es que...=ce calmo de reir=Se te ocurrio comerte el elado de una mordida?

Semental:No podia agarrarlo, que tal quese ubiese tirado?

Lin:Si que saves como haser reir.

=Ellos se pusieron de pie para dar un paqueño paseo, en el trallecto la tarde ce transformo en la noche, las estrella estaban en el cielo y una media luna estaba en ella.=

Lin:Me tengo que ir...jajaja=Recordo lo del elado=No quieres otro elado antes de irnos?

Semental:Creo que... sera cuando aprenda a usar esto=Dijo tocandoce levemente el cuerno=Pero muchas grasias por el elado... Lamento no aver tenido dinero.

Lin:Descuida, no es problema el dinero, ademas mela pase bien.=Dijo mientras un rubor recorria surostro=

Semental:Que descanses Lin=Ce despidio=

Lin:Tu tambien.

=Ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Mientrastanto en el palacio, podemos ver a Zafire quien enpacaba un poco de ropa, casi solo vestidos pero algo que ella puso fue un collar de plata como simbolo estaba el Sol y la Luna juntos, el cual alguna vez fue un regalo de Luna.=

Zafire:Ya esta, Creo que esto...=ella escucho una vozes provenir de afuera de su avitacion, puso un poco mas de atencion.=

?:Solo no empieses a gritar, como el otro dia.=Escucho una voz masculina=

¿:Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa.=Dijo una voz vemenina=

?:SI, yo uviera ganado en esa ronda, si no ubieras presionado.

¿:Y tu que?, asta te alibiaste al terminar la ronda.

=Zafire con la boca avierta supo quienes estaban Ablando, reconosia las vozes de ambos, acto seguido, ella abrio la puerta, pero no avia nadie, miro al lado izquierdo y miro un par de sombras que davan buelta, ella desesperada las siguio, para solo ver como ambas sombras, entraban a una avitacion.=

Zafire:No puedo creerlo Alex... y mucho menos de ti Celestia...

=Ella ce aserco lentamente a la puerta, No escucho absolutamente ningun ruido, esto la dejo con una duda en la cavesa,espero un momento mas a esperar algun sonido, pero no susedio ella arta, entro de golpe a aquella abitacion, al aserlo todo quedo expuesto, ella pudo comprobar que eran Celestia y Alex(Humano).=

Zafire:QUE ESTAS ACIENDO.

=Celestia y el joven estaban recostados en el suelo pero no en loque ustedes estan pensando, ambos estaban de frente recostados, a medio metro de distancia, en medio de ellos avia una partida de conquian.=

Joven:Em...=Miro a Celestia y luego a Zafire= No es loque estas pensando?

Zafire:Puedo preguntar... que hasen?

Celestia:Una partida de conquian...

Zafire:P-p-pero los oía ablar de...

Joven:Como te gusta meterte en comversaciones ajenas.

Celestia:Puedo ahora yo preguntar... Que estabas pensando antes de que entraras?

=Zafire ce puso algo roja, los pensamientos de ella eran obios al igual que todos, pero de seguro ce estaran imaginando ahora la esena pornografica... MAL...PEN...SA..DOS...=

Zafire:Creo que me deje llevar... disculpen...=Salio de la avitacion=

=Cuando ella salio=

Celestia:Le dijiste que tu y yo...

Joven:Bueno ella ce entero de una forma un tanto grasiosa.

Celestia:Tengo tiempo de sobra asique cuentame.

=Una ardua explicasion, quitando de lugar, la estratejia del joven de vesar y enamorar.=

Celestia:Bueno... yaque ella ce fue...=Lo miro picaramente=

Joven:Vente cariño.

=El joven ce abalanco sobre Celestia vesandola, para luego llevarla a la cama donde no sabremos de ellos asta el dia siguiente...(Y como les avia dicho, YO no escribo Limon) PASEMOS POR ULTIMO CON NUESTRO OTRO AMIGITO.

Vemos al Semental, caminar por los pasillos, pero en el trallecto ce encontro con quel dragonsito purpura, al lado de Luna.=

Luna:balla, esperaba que estubieras dormido niño=Dijo al Semental=

Semental:Porque?

Luna:Es demaciado tarde.

Semental:Y que... quise pasear un momento por el castillo.

Spike:No cera porque no saves donde dormir verdad?

Semental:Como crees tal co...=Bajo la cavesa=Si...

Luna:Ven siguieme.

=Luna guio al Semental a una avitacion solo que ubo un pequeño problema=

Luna:No creo que les moleste a ambos que compartan avitacion verdad?=Dijo mientras abria la puerta a la avitacion=

Spike:Nop pormi no ahi ningun problema.

Luna:Y para ti.=Miro al semental=

Semental:No, de echo, gracias.

Luna:No ahy de que...=Ce retiro=Que descansen.

Semental:Igual tu.

=Ella paso a retirarce del lugar, dejando al semental y al pequeño dragonsito=

Spike:Conoses a Luna?

Semental:La conosi hoy. Por cierto como te llamas?

Spike:yo me llamo Spike y tu

Semental:Alejandro

Spike:Estas bromeando?

Semental:Porque bromearia sobre me nombre?

Spike:Olvido.

=Ambos trataron de acomodarce en la cama pero como que al Semental nunca estubo deacuerdo en estar con alguien mas en la cama que no sea mujer, asique trato de buscar otro lugar y bueno digamos que lo encontro en un gran sillon que estaba al lado de una mesa en frente de un buro con un espejo=

Spike:Que susede?

Semental:Tu descansa alli, prefiero estar un poco mas comodo...=Dijo mientras ce acomodava=

Spike:Porlomenos toma una de las cobijas, mañana ara demaciado frio.

=Aquel dragonsito, tomo una de las cobijas de la cama y se la aserco al semental, pero lejos de loque Spike esperaba que el isiera el tomo la cobija con sus pesuñas=

Spike:Porque no usas tu magia?

Semental:Bueno que afan de siempre:Magia esto... magia aquello... magia lo otro... que no pueden vivir sin ella?

Spike:Solo preguntaba.

Semental:No perdoname, esque hoy asido un dia un tanto extraño para mi, me cuesta mucho aserme a la idea que lla no soi un humano...

Spike:Que?=Dijo con asombro=

Semental:Bueno, resulta que el humano que esta aqui, soi yo.

Spike:aja y yo naci aller.

Semental:Muy tu problema si mecrees o no, pero bueno... ademas noce como usar mi cuerno.

Spike:Bueno ahi libros de magia en cualquier biblioteca, podrias leer algunos de magia basica para que sepas como usarlo.

Semental:Vere que...=Dijo mientras ce acomodaba en el sillon y poniendoce la cobija en sima=

Spike:Dime una cosa... De donde vienes, que tipos de joyas ahy.

Semental:Porque la pregunta?

Spike:Bueno... soi un dragon y nosotros comemos eso.

Semental:Te saldria demaciado caro eso.

Spike:Porque?

Semental:Alla un diamante te llega a costar cientos, incluso millones, los rubis o esmeraldas tansolo imaginate.

Spike:No te creo, aqui un rubi cuesta 20 monedas.

Semental:Aja...=Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos=

Spike:Una ultima cosa.

Semental:Si?

Spike:Tu crees que cea un dragon?

Semental:No creo, no tienes alas... tengo demaciado sueño como para pelearte...

Spike:Si eres el... Descansa.

Semental:Igual...

FIN. Del capitulo.

Mini historia del joven militar.

Alex:Con los precios como estan ahorita uno no puede andar comprando comida en la calle, y por eso les tengo esta reseta que es barata y deleciosa... emmmm.. o que almenos te llena la barriga. digamos que se compra un pezcadito en el mercado... de los enfermitos si quiere porque esos salen mas baratos, en vez de tirar el espinaso como si fuera un bagnate mimado usted lo guarda y lo pone por ahy va oler a verga su casa pero ahy crisis... en todos lados huele asi... ahora digamos que va al burger king, se compra su buerger y le sobran algunas papitas saven que asemos con ellas?...

Cadete:Se las damos a los niños pobres.

Alex:No... NO A LA VERGA CON LOS NIÑOS POBRES... ahora cada quien se tiene que rascar con sus propias uñas... loque se ase es echarlas en una bolsa y ce guardan, por ultimo va a comprar unos tacos con sus amigos, de esos de dos pesos... taco bell no, usted pide sus tacos los mas probable que esos tacos pinches tengan muchos cueritos, en ves de escupirlos y tirarlos los ponen en su bolsa en el pantalon, pueden incluso agandallar los de plato de su amigo, no importa que esten chupados o masticados eso lesda mas savor... por ultimo los echa en una holla y los pone a hervir, puede ser con agua de la llave o del rio para que no gaste, y me cuentan como les quedo. Buen probecho.


	22. Un dia mezclado

RECUERDEN ESTAS PALABRAS: PIENSEN MAL Y ACERTARAS PIENSA BIEN Y PERDERAS.

EL CAPITULO DE HOY.

Un dia... un romance.

=Un nuevo dia, el dia en que salen a vacasiones todos los potrillos y potrillas de las escuelas, los maestros igual, esto solo significaba una sola cosa, la llegada del invierno, los padres van a tener que aguantar a sus hijos asta entrando la primavara por lo cual, seran dias largos para ellos. Podemos ver que los primeros rayos del sol empiensan a salir sobre el horizonte, Podemos ver al joven humano caminar directo a asia las barracas del castillo, para encontrarce por lo menos con alguien, pero no fue asi todo ese lugar estaba decierto, solo estaba unos jovenes potros quienes tenian escobas, el joven ce aserco y les pregunto=

Joven:No an llegado a un los guardias?

Potro:No, llegaran en la tarde en la primera carrosa.

Joven:Deacuerdo, gracias.

=El ce retiro del lugar para dirijirce de nuevo a dentro del castillo, al aserlo ce encontro con el mismo caminando solo.=

Joven:Adonde voi?

Semental:No tengo nada que aser y como saves nosotros espesamos el dia temprano.

Joven:Si lose.

Semental:Nose tu pero...

Joven:Si lo se...

Ambos:Traigo un ambre...=dijieron al unisono=

=Ambos fueron directo al comedor, el semental siguio al joven, pues el savia donde ce encontraba el comedor, ellos en el trallecto empesaron una pequeña comversacion=

Semental:Y que isiste aller en la noche?

Joven:Lo de diario y tu?

Semental:Conosi a un Tal ``Dragon´´ llamado Spike... Tiene nombre de perro.

Joven:Lo mismo pense cuando escuche su nombre. quien le abra puesto eso?.

Semental:si fue su madre, dejame decirte que no lo queria.

Joven:Jajaja, si tienes razon.

Semental:Y que isieron Celestia y tu despues de que nos fuimos Lin y yo?

Joven:unos cuantos juegos de conquian.

Semental:Quien gano?

Joven:Ella...=Dijo sin animos=

Semental:Espera... nos gano?=Dijo sorprendido=

Joven:Aprende demaciado rapido, las primeras rondas las ganaba yo, pero ella, apartir de la 3 enpeso a ganar.

Semental:Me decepsionas.

Joven:Quisiera verte jugar conquian, es mas aqui tengo las cartas.

Semental:Mejor un ajedres.

Joven:Si, pero cera despues de Almorzar te parece.?

=El joven abrio la puerta del comedor, pèro ambos ce encontraron solo con Zafire centada, mientras unos meseros le entregaban el armuerzo.=

Zafire:Es algo temprano para almorzar no creen?

Ambos:Te digo lo mismo...=Ellos intercambiaron miradas y luego siguieron con su objetivo el cual era tomar aciento=

Zafire:Me alegra ver que ambos ce lleven bien.

Semental:Uno ce acostumbra despues de todo.

Joven:Si, ademas tenemos MUCHO en comun.

Zafire:Porque sera?=Dijo con sarcasmo=

=Ambos jovenes tomaron aciento al lado de Zafire, quedando ella en medio de los dos=

Semental:Oye... para que la maleta?=Miro al lado de la cilla donde estaba centada Zafire=

Joven:Vas de vacasiones y no invitas?

Zafire:De echo esperaba decirles pero a ti=miro al Semental=No te vi despues de que terminaste tu cita con Lin.

Joven:Cita?

Semental:No es mi novia.

Zafire:Aja.

Joven:ella tiene novio, es uno de los guardias.

Zafire:Si tu.=No le creyo=Como ce llama el guardia.

Joven:White Shield.

Zafire:Creo conoserlo... pero bueno,

Joven:Pero contesta, adonde iras?.

Zafire:Bueno...=Se sonrojo=Crimpson me pidio que fuera con el al imperio de criztal, a pasar las vacasiones con el.

=Ambos chicos ce miraron detenidamente uno de ellos dijo=

Semental:Criztal?, Imperio?, es una mina o que?

Zafire:No no, no es una mina, es un reyno como este, solo que alla todo esta echo de criztal.

Joven:Solo imaginate si te quieres bañar alla y todos te ven...=Dijo mientras imaginaba la esena=Aqui toi bien.

Semental:Balla, pero todo de criztal... este mundo cada vez es mas raro.

Joven:Y cuando regresaras?

Zafire:No lo se, el invierno ya mero comiensa... ademas, quisiera estar con Crimpson.

=Ambos jovenes savian de ante mano una cosa, Su madre estaba demaciado feliz con el y era algo que ellos no le tenian que negar.=

Semental:Esta bien, solo cuidate.

Joven:Si sucede algo avisanos, despues de todo el sistema de correo es algo rapido hoy en dia.

Zafire:Tranquilicense, no voi a una guerra.

Semental:Pero el amor aveses es eso.

Joven:me consta.

Zafire:Que are con ustedes?.

=Los meseros entregaron platos tambien para los acompañantes de Zafire,asique estubo algo entretenida el armuerzo, acabando aquel almuerzo, la hora de irce llegaba para Zafire, por parte del joven la acompañaria asta la puerta del castillo, puesto que aun no puede salir del lugar.=

Joven:Cuidate...=dijo preocupado=

Zafire:Pero que afan... vente.

=Ella ce aserco al joven para darle un pequeño abraso, una vez que se cepararon el semental la acompañaria asta la estacion, el joven vio como ce cerraban las puertas en frente sullo, invadido con una pequeña tristesa fue en direccion asia su recamara... mientras que con el Semental, cuando salieron ambos del castillo, podian ver que otro semental pero de color Rojo esperaba del otro lado de las rejas del castillo, Zafire y Alex(Semental) ce asercaron asta el, los guardias abrieron la puerta, para dejarla salir junto con el semental que la acompañaba.=

Crimpson:Que bueno verte.=Dijo feliz=

Zafire:Ami tambien.

=Ambos ce asercaron para poderce dar un veso, en cuanto al semental prefirio voltear a otro lado.=

Semental:Mira una mosca=Quedo mirandola=

Consiencia del mal:Oye... si este tarado le rompe el corazon bamos aser algo verdad.

=El semental dejo de lado la mosca y miro a Crimpson quien, abrasaba a Zafire=

Semental:Por su pollo que aremos algo, soi capas de matarlo si la ase llorar.

Consiencia del mal:Yo me apunto a eso.

Semental:Y... donde esta el otro?

Consiencia del mal:Tuvo junta de consiencias del bien.

Semental:Bueno.

=Cuando Terminaron de saludarce Zafire y Crimpson, el puso atencion a aquel cemental que parecia que estaba viendo una mosca.=

Crimpson:Y quien es el?=Dijo a Zafire=

Zafire:(O Crimpson es mi otro hijo... si como no, perdon Alex)Un amigo mio, que nos acompañara a la estacion.

Crimpson:Esta bien, te parece si nos bamos?

Zafire:Claro.

=ambos empesaron a caminar, el Semental miro esto y fue tras ellos, Zafire y Crimpson mantenian una comversacion sobre loque arian llegando al imperio, el Semental no ponia tencion alguna, de echo, miraba como muchos nobles, yeguas de alta alcurnia caminaban de un lado a otro, entrando a tiendas, entre muchas cosas, pero ubo una de las yeguas que le llamo demaciado la atencion, esta yegua caminaba con demaciadas cosas en sima pero como ella era una unicornio como muchos ahy, ella las levitaba, esta unicornio es conocida como

Fleur de liz, una Unicornio alta, de pelaje blanco, Crin en tono Roza palido y ojos color purpura fuerte,

ella ce veia apurada, pero como el semental fue a acompañar a su madre a la estacion tubo que dejar pasar, esta oportunidad de conoserla, el suspiro de una manera tan conosida para todos, ese suspiro que todos asemos cuando queremos a algien con nosotros, los pensamientos de este semental iban y venian el primero que invadio su cavesa fue: (Bueno ya no soi humano asique puedo estar con ella... pero, el problema recae en el dinero como en todas partes... esto ba a estar algo dificil... pero, ella ce nota que es algien importante, digo... por las prisas que lleba. aunque tambien esta la posibilidad de que este ya con algien... Que chingados pier...) Los pensamientos y su burbuja de fantacias con ella terminaron, al escuchar aquel gran sonido que facinaria a todo niño pequeño, el pitido del tren apunto de parti, el semental miro de un lado a otro esperando encontrarce con Zafire pero la veia subiendoce al tren mientras con una ceña con su casco, le pedia al semental que ce asercara rapido, este corrio directo acia ella, al estar frente a frente=

Zafire:No quiero que agas cosas que no van esta bien?

Semental:No empesemos con esas.

Zafire:Alex.

Semental:Si ya, no are nada malo.

Zafire:Nos vemos luego.

=Ella ce aserco a darle un abraso corto pues el tren estaba apunto de salir, cuando el abraso termino, ambos ce separaron, las puertas del los bagones ce cerraron para asi empesar el viaje con rumbo al imperio de criztal. Nuestro amigito, camino tranquilamente asia el castillo para ablar con sigo mismo, sin embargo ocurrio algo inesperado para el...un pequeño dolor en el pecho, como si fuera a su frir un paro cardiaco, sin embargo era un dolor leve, su andar fue mas lento para tratar de controlar ese dolor, por desgrasia conforme abansaba el dolor de este aumentaba, a tal grado deque el no pudo mas y termino callendo al suelo a mitad de la calle mas concurrida, de Canterlot...

CUATRO HORAS Y MEDIA MAS TRARDE...

=Vemos al semental recostado en una avitacion de un hospital, ce notaba que empesava a despertar, el miro a su entorno esperando encontrarce con alluda, de algun tipo, al aserlo ce encontro con una enfermera, una pony pegaso de pelaje verde y crin azul, ella miro al semental quien empeso a despertar y dijo=

Enfermera: que bueno que despierta.

Semental:Que ago aqui?.=Dijo con poca fuerza.=

Enfermera:Sufrio de un paro cardiaco, gracias a la alluda de una pony quien ledio respiracion de boca a boca, te pudo mantener con nosotros.

Semental:Wow...=Dijo sin creer loque ella avia dicho=Save... si me uviera echo el muerto, en una pisina... cree que otra me ubiera echo lo mismo.=dijo con algo de risa=

Enfermera:No te das cuenta que podias aver muerto?... y... reirte de algo asi?=dijo extrañada=

Semental:Aprendi a la mala que ahy que burlarnos de la muerte... antes de que ella ce burle de nosotros.

Enfermera:eres extraño.

Semental:No la culpo que pience eso.

Enfermera:me tengo que ir, solo vine a revisar tus signos vitales.

Semental:Gracias.

Enfermera:No ahy de que.

=Ella salio de la avitacion dejandolo a el solo, el quedo en ese lugar unos minutos, asta que escucho que abrian la puerta, el puso deinmediata atencion, para saver de quien ce trataba, al entrar a la avitacion, el semental pudo ver claramente de quien ce trataba, miro a aquella pony que avia visto en la calle, esa pony blanca con crin rosa palido, fue quien entro por esa puerta, al aserlo miro que el semental la miraba de una forma extraña para ella. El semental tenia una cara de tonto, pero ella nole tomo mucha inportancia, se aserco asta la cama de aquel semental y le dijo=

Yegua:te cientes mejor?=Dijo un tanto nerviosa=

Semental:Si...=Ce sonrojo=

Yegua:Saves crei que era broma lo que estabas asciendo en la calle prinsical... por un momento pense dejarte ahy, pero al ver que no te levantabas... te trate de alludar.=Dijo mientras un rubor recurria su cara, al tener que pensar que tenia que darle respiracion de boca a boca=

Semental:Te devo la vida... Pudiera saver tu nombre?

Yegua:Me llamo Fleur.

Semental:Fleur?...=Quedo pensante un momento asta que.=Me agrada.=Dijo de buena gana=

Fleur:Como es que te llamas?

Semental:Bueno... me llamo Alejandro.

Fleur:Alejandro?...

Semental:Si, ce que es algo extraño oir ese nombre, pero asi me llamo.

Fleur:No te preocupes por cosas, lo importante a qui esque estas mucho mejor.

Semental:Gracias a ti lo estoi.

=Fleur no pudo evitar un sonrojo grande, algo que pudo notar a quel semental, ella tubo que boltearce un poco para evitar ser visto ese sonrojo.=

Semental:No te voltees, te ves bonita...

=Ella con mas razon quiso evitar que el la viera asi, pues con ese comentario la iso ponerce mas roja de lo que estaba=

Fleur:Basta...=Dijo apenada=

Semental:solo por ti lo are...

=Ella bolteo a mirar al semental quien, esperaba ancioso ver como ella bolteava de nuevo, pero al boltear ella y mirar al semental, no aguanto mucho y se bolbio a sonrojar.=

Fleur:DEJA DE ASER ESO.

Semental:yo no ago nada=Dijo inosente=

Fleur:Yo...yo... me tengo que ir.

=Ella estaba a nada a nada de salir de la abitacion peroo=

Semental:Espera=Le pidio=

Fleur:Que sucede=Dijo sin boltear=

Semental:Pudiera bolverte a ver?

Fleur:Bueno... esque la cuestion esta en que yo...

Semental:Si?=Dijo casi en susurro=

Fleur:=suspiro y dijo=Si, porque no... pero tendra que ser mañana hoy tengo cosas que aser.

Semental:No importa.

Fleur:Donte te podria encontrar?.

Semental:En el castillo.

Fleur:Vives en el castillo?=Dijo asombrada=

Semental:Momentaniamente... si.

Fleur:Vere si puedo aser espacio, tengo tambien otras cosas que aser.

Semental:Cuando tengas tiempo... pero quisiera verte.

Fleur:Intentare aserte espacio... PERO no prometo nada.

Semental:Entonces es un talves?

Fleur:Si.

Semental:Con eso me basta.

Fleus:Descansa.

=MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO O PALACIO O COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR.=

=Podemos ver al joven humano, caminar tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos acompañado por uno de los guardas, este guardia resultaba ser uno de los nuevos reclutas, este recluta escucho sobre el humano que estaba viviendo en el castillo, pero el nunca tubo la oportunidad de encontrarce con el asta hora.=

Recluta:Entonses dices que, tu peloton entro asia aquella gran ciudad solo por el capricho del general?

Joven:Si, el estaba chinge y jode, jode y chinge, para que fueramos para alla, lo malo fue que teniamos que bolver a tomar la ciudad.

Recluta:Cuantos dias tubieron que estar peliando por ella?

Joven:Al rededor de tres, pero si no fuera por los idiotas comunistas y capitalistas, uvieramos acabado mas rapi...

=El joven al igual que el semental, sintio un gran dolor en el pecho, el llevo una mano a su pecho, el recluta que lo acompañaba ce asusto.=

Recluta:Que sucede?=Dijo asustado=

=El joven lo tomo y le dijo casi en susurro=

Joven:Alludame...

HORAS MAS TARDE...

=Vemos a aquel humano recostado en la cama de su avitacion, no avia mucho equipo medico, solo ce veia un poni terrestre con una vata blanca, con un estetoscopio que colgava desde la vase del cuello. El joven empeso a abrirlos ojos, miro al poni quien tenia el estetoscopio sobre el pecho del joven.=

Joven:Quien es usted?=Dijo con poca fuerza=

Poni:Soi el doctor Heal.=Dijo mientras tomaba el pulso del joven=

Joven:Y... que paso?...

Heal:Bueno, tubiste un paro cardiaco, grasias el guardia que te acompañaba, asia precion en tu pecho para tratar de mantenerte vivo, y luego la mucama Lin te dio respiracion de boca a boca, por casi media hora.

Joven:Pero si soi algien saludable, como esque me dio un paro cardiaco?

Heal:Bueno, solo por curiosidad, as comido algo fuera de lo ordinario?

Joven:No que yo sepa.

Heal:As estado estresado?

Joven:No.

Heal:Entoses solo te podria decir, que tu corazon esta devil.

Joven:Esa parabra no cave en mi voca.

Heal:Pero si en tu cuerpo, asi que terrecomiendo que descanses, y que no agas cosas muy movidas. con tu permiso, pero tengo que ir a la enfermeria, los guardias llegaron ase dos horas y algunos tubieron eridas.

=El poni salio de la avitacion, dejando una incognita en el joven, pero al poco rato de estar solo, entro la mucama que lo alludo.=

Lin:QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN=Dijo alegre mientras corria a la cama para abrasarlo=

Joven:Ahu... grasias.=Dijo un poco mas aliviado=

Lin:Que fue loque te paso?=dijo mientras ce separaba del abraso=

Joven:Me dijo el doctor que tube en paro caridaco.

Lin:Pero porque?

Joven:Dijo que tengo el corazon algo devil.

Lin:No creo que sea eso, digo, ases ejercisio, comes bien, no creo que sea eso.

Joven:El es doctor asique, el tendra algo de razon... por sierto escuche que llegaron los guardias.

Lin:Si los vi, pero solo llegaron Star y Fire...=Dijo algo triste.=

Joven:Pero si Armor me dijo que irian los tres en la misma carroza.

Lin:No importa Alex, de todas maneras tiene que llegar no crees?=Dijo mas tranquila=

Joven:Si, tiene que... por cierto=La miro picaramente=Me dijo el doctor que me diste resperacion de boca a boca por mas de media hora... es cierto?=Dijo al final con burla=

Lin:Em...=se puso roja=Yo... bueno...quisas... si... TENIA QUE ACERLO.

Joven:No saves cuanto te lo agradesco Lin...=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Lin:Eres mi amigo. aria lo que fuera por ti.

Joven:Si te importo mucho?=Pregunto dudoso=

Lin:Claro que si=Dijo en un tono firme pero sin perder la dulsura de su voz=

Joven:Lin...=La miro=

Lin:Si?

Joven:Ven porfavor.

=Lin obedecio, ce aserco asta el poniendoce en dos patas para tener las pesuñas delanteras arriba de la cama, el joven acarisio levemente la crin de Lin, despues el bajo su mano asta la mejilla de lin, el aserco la cara de Lin a la sulla suavemente, Lin centia esto pero lejos de detenerce, dejo que el la guiara, cuando ambos estaban a escasos centimetros, el joven le dio un veso a aquella unicornio, ella lejos de querer apartar al joven, ella correspondio el veso, ambos unidos en una gran ilucion que no podia ponerce mala, pero lo fue cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Esto iso que Lin y el joven se separaran, ambos ce miraron detenidamente y ambos jieron al mismo tiempo.=

Joven y Lin:Esto nunca paso...=Ambos asintieron.=

Lin:De que ablas?=Dijo en broma=

Joven:Si... y gracias.

=Lin ce aserco a la puerta y la abrio al aserlo ce encontro con Fire, Star y con algien esperado,Shield.=

Lin:SHIELD=Dijo feliz=

Shield:Hola Lin=Dijo contento=

=Ambos ce dieron un abraso, pero Lin recordo loque iso con el joven y bolteo a mirarlo, el joven solo iso un ademan diciendole que Silencio, o (Esto nunca paso), ademas cada quien estaba con algien, Lin con Shield, Alejandro con Celestia, TODOS FELIS.=

Fire:Como ce encuentra el hospitalizado?

Joven:Mejor.

Shield:aque novia le gritaste esta ves para que te trajieran aqui?=Dijo en burlo por loque el avia echo=

Joven:No fue una novia, fue el novio de mi novia.

Star:Como esta eso?

Joven:Ceme paro...

Fire:Oye?... tienes problemas con eso alla abajo?=Dijo en susurro pero las chicas lo escucharon y solo rieron en silencio=

Joven:NO=Dijo enojado=... me refiero al corazon tube un paro cardiaco.

Fire:AAAA pos espesifica.

Joven:Pareces un niño.

Fire y Star:Y que?=Ambos ce miraron=

Fire:Como te quiero...=Dijo a Star=

Shield:Entonses... un problema del corazon?... bueno podia aver cido peor.

Joven:Que cosa puede cer peor que un paro cardiaco?

Lin:Un derrame serebral.

=Esto dejo al joven helado.=

Joven:Por eso digo que mejor un paro cardiaco... solo por curiosidad... No an visto a Celestia?

Lin:Estubo con tigo un rato pero, su hermana la llamo.

Fire:El nene no puede estar sin nena?

Star:Calla fire.

Fire:Perdon.

Joven:tienes que madurar.

Fire:NUNCA, YO CREO EN PONY CLOUS(Santa clos para que sepan)

Joven:Eso no existe.

Fire:Que?=Dijo triste=

Shield:Tus padres traen los regalos...

Fire:No.. no es cierto.

=Star ce aserca al joven y Shield y les dice en susurro=

Star:No le rompan su corazon porfavor...

=Los demas escucharon menos fire quien tenia la mente casi destrozada.=

Joven:AAAAjajaja que bien caiste.=Dijo en una risa finjida=

Shield:No puedo creer que te lo crelleras.=Dijo siguiendo el juego=Claro que existe.

Fire:Menos mal...=Dijo mas aliviado= hoygan, gustan ir al ``Cafe siempre verde´´ a cenar?

Star:Pormi vamos.

Shield:Pormi tambien.

Lin:Buenos nos vemos Alex.

=Todos ce despidieron de su amigo, el joven permanecia en la cama, el miro por la ventana muchas nuves greses, esas nuves cubrian el cielo, pero dejaba pasar poca luz de sol, el trato de ponerce de pie con sumo cuidado, tras averce puesto de pie ce aserco acia la ventana, la abrio de par en par y asi poder mirar loque pasaria... Unos copos de nieve enpesaron a decender, esto dejo al joven con una gran felizidad dentro de el, miraba como caian los copos de nieve, miro como uno de ellos toco su piel, pero al aserlo ce comvirtio en agua por lo caliente de su cuerpo, el miraba asombrado, el nunca tubo la oportunidad de ver una nevada y esta era la primera que el miraba no por television sino con sus propios ojos.=

Joven:Ni yo mela creo...

=Miraba sorprendido, asta que una pequeña brisa de aire frio toco su cuerpo, lejos de que el tembrala, respiro ese aire, lo malo fue que cuando lo respiro=

Joven:=Tocio=Cofff,coff...Mucho aire puro... extraño el dioxido de carbono, un poquito...=Dijo mientras cerraba las ventanas y regresaba a la cama=

=El ce recosto sobre la cama para tratar de saver, que fue loque le iso daño, el era saludable, no tenia porque aver pasado eso.=

Joven:Que le abra pasado a el...?

?:Pedi que lo recojieran del hospital...

=El joven bolteo a ver de donde provenia la voz, cuando miro quien era dijo=

Joven:Que ase en un hospital Celestia?

Celestia:Me dijieron que le ocurrio lo mismo que ati, tubo un paro cardiaco.

=Ella ce aserco asta la cama del joven=

Joven:Como paso esto?=Dijo mientras ce centaba en la cama, pero mantenia su lugar=

Celestia:Como tedije Alex... solo puede aver uno de ustedes qui... ubiera muerto uno antes... el otro quedaria libre de permanecer aqui siempre.=Dijo mientras ce ponia al lado del joven=

Joven:Entonses solo tubimos suerte...=Dijo un tanto asustado=

Celestia:Si... pero me alegra que estes bien, Lin te mantubo con nosotros.=Dijo con algo celo=

Joven:Aque te refieres?=Dijo tratando de ocultar que el savia loque paso=

Celestia:Bueno... Lin te... te... tedio respiracion de voca a voca por mas de media hora=Dijo tratando de controlarce=

Joven:Oye no tepongas asi... jaja... crei que no eras celosa?=Dijo en burla=

Celestia:Jaaajaa...=dijo en sarcasmo=Veremos si piensas lo mismo si me pasa lo mismo que ati.

Joven:Ni lo mande otro idiota.

=Ambos permanecieron callados un momento, esto ce ponia incomodo para los dos, asta que Celestia dijo=

Celestia:Dime, pudiste ver como empesaba a nevar?

Joven:Si, creeme que me encanto, me acompañas al bancon principal para mirar mejor?

Celestia:Bamos.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Criztal.

=vemos a Zafire Hearth y a Crimpson Burn, quienes estaban en el castillo de criztal, Candence insistio demaciado enque pasaran las vacasiones en el castillo, segun ella de ese modo no serian molestados por la prensa, ambos aceptaron gustosos, no por la comodidad sino por los idiotas de la prensa, al llegar a la avitacion que ambos querian compartir, empesaron a desempacar=

Zafire:Que amable de Candence que nos dejara estar aqui.=Dijo mientras ce ponia el collar que le regalo Luna= (Recuerden que es de plata y tiene el simbolo del sol y la luna juntos)

Crimpson:Si... ademas si ubieramos tomado un hotel, la prensa estaria molestando como siempre.=Dijo mientras tomaba la ropa y la acomodava en el closet=

Zafire:Pero bueno, que quieres aser hoy?=Dijo mientras selecionaba uno de sus vestidos=

Crimpson:Bueno, pensaba en ir a cenar en el restauran que vimos.=Dijo mientras acomodava lo ultimo=Me pasas tus vestidos para acomodarlos?=Los resivio=Gracias...

Zafire:Cual restauran la``Abundancia de Criztal´´ o el ``Criztal de fuego´´?=Dijo mientras terminaba de ponerce el vestido=

(Nota del escritor:PONGAN MUCHA ATENCION A LOS SIGUIENTES GUIONES)

(Que dice un hombre cuando van a ver una pelicula o van a cenar)

Crimpson:Acual quieres ir?=Dijo mientras ce ponia un traje negro.=

(Y que dice la mujer en respuesta?)

Zafire:El que quieras esta bien cariño.=Dijo mientras ce arreglaba=

(Y que dice el hombre?)

Crimpson:Pero a cual te gustaria ir?

Zafire:Que te parece si bamos a la ``Abundancia de Criztal´´ te parece bien?

Crimpson:Claro que si... Estas lista?=Dijo mientras ce terminaba de poner una corbata con alluda de su magia=

Zafire:Dame un momento...

(Nota del escritor:Como savemos que las mujeres tardan pasemos a otro lado mientras)

En el palacio de Canterlot.

=El Semental fue traido por guardias, pero al parecer el no estaba tan perjidicado como el joven, el ce podia mover sin problema alguno, asique el fue a echar una buelta por el castillo acompañado por unos guardias. Mientras pasemos con la otra pareja... Vemos A Celestia y al joven en el valcon principal, quienes veian el paisaje, el joven aun quedaba asombrado, el nunca ce veia asi mismo en una nevada, ante los ojos de Celestia el joven parecia un niño viendo como caia la nieve, pero ella entendia eso, el nunca vio esto y el verlo significaba mucho para el.=

Celestia:Por tu cara devo de suponer que te agrada mucho.

Joven:Claro que si... Saves de niño me uviera gustado mucho que nevara... no sabrias la cantidad de cosas que uno aria con la nieve.

Celestia:Claro que lo se.

Joven:Hombres de nieve?

Celestia:Si.

Joven:Estatuillas de nieve?

Celestia:Si.

Joven:Em... el trineo eso es clasico.

Celestia:esacto clasico.

Joven:Guerra...

Celestia:De bolas de nieve=Completo=

Joven:No esa clase no...

Celestia:De que ablas?

Joven:Perdon divage...

=Ambos permanecieron callados un momento mientras veian el paisaje, Canterlot enpesaba a pintarce de blanco, con una pequeña capa de hielo, algunos ponis empesaron a llebar abrigos y bufandas, el joven miro detenidamente asia bajo y pudo mirar unos pequeños potros y potras jugar con la nieve, Celestia ce pregunto que miraba el joven asique dirijio su mirada asia abajo y miro a los pequeños jugar, Celestia miro al joven y dijo.=

Celestia:Quieres salir a caminar?=Dijo mientras lo miraba=

Joven:Por el castillo?=Bolteo a verla=

Celestia:No tontillo, a Cantarlot.

=El joven miro incredulo a Celestia.=

Joven:Es encerio?=Dijo sin creerselo=

Celestia:Encerio, quetal si tu yo y Luna vamos a caminar te parece?

Joven:Como negarme a tal invitacion.

=Ambos empesaran a caminar por un pasillo cuando un pequeño mini discord aparecio en el hombro del joven y dijo=

Discord:Esa es mi frace.

Conciencia del mal:Tu que chingados ases en mi lugar sacate

=Esa conciencia pateo a Discord asiendo que desapareciera la conciencia al saver que su lugar estaba a salvo=

Discord:Tu y Celestia... Wow, eso si es de admirar niño...

Joven:Mira quien lo dice, elque ce comporta siempre como un niño.

Discord:Dime almenos ya jugaron tu y ella=Dijo en tono burlon=

Joven:Porque preciento que terminaras ciendo mi padrino?

Discord:Lo sere?=Dijo sorprendido=

Joven:Talves... yo digo que si. ademas serias el alma de la fiesta, claro si pinki no esta ahi precente.

Discord:Cres que esa niña puede superarme a mi?

Joven:No lo creo, te supera. Si no recuerdas ella saco una mesa para 10 personas de un arbol. de un ARBOL.

Discord:sigo diciendo que es extraña.

Joven:Tendra sus rasones.

Discord:Porcierto te traigo buenas nuevas.

Joven:Que clase de buenas nuevas?

Discord:Bueno, estaba por el imperio de criztal, cuando llego tu sacro santa madre ahi.

Joven:Discord... el que ce lleva ce aguanta cabron.

Discord:Que me aras?

Joven:Advertirte.

Discord:Como te venia diciendo, llego tu madre al imperio... y bueno su amigito crimpson... solo te puedo decir que en una relacion ahi siempre un paso gigantesco.

Joven:No me digas que el...

Discord:Lo mire ace dias y compro un anillo asique, ce puede decir que cera tu padrastro... Te dejo para que piences.

=Discord desaparecio de su hombro, dejando al joven mientras caminaba al lado de Celestia, el joven enpeso a pensar sobro loque le dijo discord.=

Luna:Que sucede hermana?

Celestia:Me preguntaba si nos quisieras acompañar a la ciudad.

Luna:Bueno... saves que no soi muy buena con el publico... o para mantener una comversacion.

Celestia:Descuida solo saldremos, caminamos un poco, cenamos y nos regresamos que me dices?

Luna:Esta bien bamos... pero que pasara con el?=Dijo apuntando al joven=

Celestia:Nos acompañara.

Luna:Cresque sea bueno? digo como crees que tomen las cosas todos.

Celestia:tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, ademas, tarde o temprano trendria que salir?

Luna:Porlomenos estara con nosotras y ninguno pensara que es algien malo... almenos eso creo.

Celestia:creo que tambien de esta forma podran centir algo de confianza.

Luna:Entonses que esperamos?

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Criztal.

=La otra pareja caminaba tranquilamente, por los pasillos del imperio para dirijirce a las afueras de este, Zafire llebava un vestido de ceda color Azul marino con bordes blancos y negros el cual le dava un toque clasico, Crimpson llevaba un traje negro, no ocupo esplicar el traje. En el trallecto ce encontraron con Candence, casi apunto de salir ambos.=

Candence:Adonde ce dirije la feliz pareja?=Dijo alegre como siempre=

Zafire:Iremos a cenar...

Crimpson:No gusta acompañarnos princesa?

Candence:No gracias, todavia tengo cosas por aser, que porcierto ceme ace tarde...=Enpiesa a caminar=Nos vemos y cuidence.

=Ambos ce despidieron de Candence, al salir del imperio de criztal era de noche, pero el ambiente del imperio seguia ciendo alegre, abia luces de diferentes colores por todos lados, avia una fuente la cual estaba echa de criztal mientras que en la punta de esta fuente estaba una pequeña estatua, de un Alicornio. Ambos comensaron a caminar entre las calles del imperio de Criztal, para llegar al destino el cual era:Abundancia de criztal(Ace unos dias, me dijieron que este nombre lo saque, de una carta de yu-gi-oh, pero noce)Muchos ponis de criztal saludaban a la princesa Zafire, ella tambien pero crimpson pasa de largo aun, pero a el nunca le importo la atancion que reciviria al estar con Zafire. Al llegar al restauran, entraron... Y como era de esperar de todo buen restaurante, ambos llegaron y un mesero los llebo asta una mesa desocupada, avia pocos comensales(Para los que no saven este termino significa: clientes)

El mesero les dio las castillas del menu del dia, ambos agadeciendole el mecero de dispuso a irce a la cosina.=

Zafire:Crimpson, solo por saver... que es la sorpresa que me dicias?

Crimpson:La pasiencia es mas que una virtud... ademas tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.

=Zafire trataba de imaginarce que ceria la sorpresa que le avia dicho crimpson, pero de dos ideas que llegaban a su cavesa otras cuatro entraban en ella.=

Crimpson:Oye... te acuerdas como nos conosimos?...=Dijo con con melancolia=

Zafire:Como olvidarlo...

Flash back

=Vemos a nuestro amigito Crimpson terminando de dar las clases del dia, el ya terminaba de empacar sus cosas cuando escucho una voz, era dulce y calmada, el volteo asia la puerta y miro pasar a Zafire, quien no presto a tencion de quien estaba en ese salon, ella iba platicando con Luna, quien la acompañaba por la academia, Crimpson en ese momente recojio sus cosas para ver de quien se trataba de esa nueva alicornio. El miro asomandoce por un costado de la pared, y solo vio a Luna y a aquella alicornio azulada, Crimpson en ese momento, vio como parte de su vida salia de su cuerpo, por asi decirlo ella lo flecho. Luna quien pudo mirar a Crimpson que estaba espiando y supo en ese momento que la cara de el no era la de cualquiera.=

Luna:Profesor Crimpson que bueno verlo.

=Nuestro amigo salio algo apenado de su escondite, cuando el ce puso enfrente de las dos alicornios.=

Luna:Crimpson, podrias mostrarle la academia porfavor? tengo otras cosas que aser toda via.

Crimpson:Congusto princesa.=Iso una pequeña reverensia ante Luna=

Luna:Gracias, Nos vemos luego Zafire.

=Cuando Luna salio del lugar Crimpson y Zafire quedavan distantes, junto con un silencio incomodo que los rodeaba,

Crimpson fue el primero en ablar.=

Crimpson:Em... acompañeme, le mostrare las instalaciones.

=Zafire era en ese entonses algo timida, asique solo asintio con la cabesa afirmando.

El recorrido ce podria decir que estubo bien, Crimpson le mostro cada salon, los talleres, laboratorios, la llevo al obcerbatorio de la academia, pero siempre que el ablaba, Zafire no ablaba para nada, permanecia callada mirando los lugares a los cuales visitaba, para terminar el recorrido la llebo al patio central de la academia, era un gran lugar, donde todos los alumnos pasaban el recreo, abia arboles y una fuente con un unicornio en ella.=

Crimpson:Y...=Dijo nervioso=Aqui, terminamos Zafire... el patio escolar.

=Zafire mira el lugar, pero nisiquiera ce atrevio a ablar.=

Crimpson:Em... Megustaria saver si usted... bueno, no es de mi incumbencia pero... usted nacio como alicornio?=Pregunto con algo de miedo=

=Zafire:Bolteo a mirarlo y supo ella desde un principio que el solo queria ablar con ella=

Crimpson:Entiendo...=Ce dispuso a irce=Que pase buenas tardes...=Dijo algo cavisbajo=

Zafire:Oye...

=Crimpson paro y miro a Zafire=

Zafire:Gracias por mostrarme la academia... y para responder tu pregunta... bueno creo que si naci como alicornio.=dijo con mas confianza=

Crimpson:(Que hermosa voz...)=Penso cautibado=save...me...megust... quisiera salir esta noche?... claro si no tiene ningun otro plan...=Dijo sumamente nervioso= estaria encantado deque me acompañara...

=Zafire miro detienidamente a Crimpson, ella sonrio y le dijo=

Zafire:A las ocho esta bien?.

Crimpson:Claro.=Dijo alegre=

Fin del Flash back.

Crimpson:Eras muy timida en ese entonses.=Dijo mientras bajaba la cartilla del menu=

Zafire: tu casi te morias de nervios, solo cuando tratabas de ablarme.

Crimpson:No ablabas, me daban nervios de que fueras muda y no saverlo.

=El mesero llego y les tomo la orden a cada uno, cuando ce retiro=

Zafire: Saves me alegra mucho que tu me dieras el recorrido.(Esto ce olle alburero)

=ubo silencio despues de eso, pero ce olbidaba porque abia un pequeño grupo de musicos, con violines tocando tranquilamente. mientras les entregan la comida a ambos.=

En Canterlot en las calles.

=Divisamos a las dos princesas acompanades del joven humano y 5 guardias, avia un manto de nieve de 5 cm, el joven miro asu alrededor como lo miraban, el pensaba en ese momento(Que chingados les pasa?...) el joven miro a un grupo de nobles los cuales lo miraban con una cara de pocos amigos, pero el miro que arriba de ellos abia un arbol y que en ese arbol abia mucha nieve ensima, el rio maliciosamente, pero una delas dos alicornios lo miro=

Luna:Nisiquiera lo piences.

Celestia:Que pasa?

=Celestia miro al joven el cual tenia una bola de nieve en mano.=

Luna:Que ni sete ocurra...

Celestia:Alex... No...

=Pero en la mente de nuestro amigo decia algo como(el gato que esta... triste y pendejo...)El joven en un movimiento rapido tiro aquella bola de nieve, los guardias y las princesas miraron como bolava aquella bola, en la copa del arbol avia un pequeño cuervo que al resivir el golpe de tal punteria del joven, este callo asustado entre ramas, cuando cae en la tercera este cuervo alsa el buelo pero al aserlo, un gato brinca por el asiendo que choquen contra el arbol, las bibraciones del arbol isieron caer toda la nieve de este sobre, los nobles de Canterlot, Celestia y Luna miraban al joven con desaprobacion paro al poco rato ven como el ce aserca al bulto de nieve grande, donde alcabo de unos segundos salieron las cavesas de los ponis que estaba alli abajo.=

Joven:llaven culeros...=Dijo con sinismo=Todo ce paga en esta vida ojetes... JO JO JOOOO.

=Los nobles lo veian con ira, pero los pequeños potrillos que estaban alli, comensaron a reirce de lo ocurrido con los nobles al igual que algunas yeguas del lugar, al final los guardias terminaron riendoce de lo ocurrido, cuando el joven fue al gropo Luna dijo=

Luna:No puedes durar 5 minutos sin causar caos?

Joven:Espera... Huele a ...=Sniff sniff= Apuesta aqui?

Luna:Que buen olfato tienes niño.

Joven:De cuanto estamos ablando.

Celestia:Alex no apuestes contra ella...

Luna:asta que llegemos al castillo, no puedes aser otra cosa de estas.

Joven:No mas eso... ja...

Luna:Si no cumples...=Miro a su hermana=Te iras a pony ville por un dia entero con Twiligth Sparkle, sin renegar y aciendo caso a loque ella tediga.

Joven:Y si yo gano... yo mismo escojere tu marido, aceptas?=Dijo en tono retador=

Celestia:Luna no acep...

Luna:Acepto.

Celestia:Y ya aposto...=Dijo sin animos=

=Luna estiro su casco y el joven su mano para cerrar el trato.=

Celestia:Te bas a repentir...=Dijo casi en susurro=

Joven:Me crees incapas de ganarle?

Luna:No aguantaras.

Joven:Ya veremos.

=Sin embargo su tortura comenso, en la caminata podia ver a muchas presas las cuales podian cer victimas de una pequeña bromita, de echo algo que el vio, asia ver a Discord como in simple idiota, miro una pequeña cuveta arria de una casa la cual si le aventabas una piedra esta balanceraria, callendo de lado, esta cairia arriba de un sube ibaja el cual contenia una pequeña caja, esta caja saldria bolando por el impulso resibiso asta llegaria a un banco de la ciudad que contenia la caja?, pintura morada...=

Joven:Porque cruel destino...=Dijo triste..=Ya abra otras ocasiones...No la neta no...

=El tenia que permanecer firme, el solo pensaba en ganar esa apuesta, ademas el escojeria el marido de Luna, tenia su futuro en sus manos, terminaron entrando todos a una pequeña dulceria, almenos desde el punto de vista del joven, dos guardias icieron guardia en la entrada de afuera, mientras que tres de ellos pasaban a aquella dulceria, al entrar Luna, Celestia y el joven tomaron aciento pero al acerlo un poni unicornio que creo y podran reconocer ce llama Jou, el mismo ce acerco a las princesas quienes eran acompañadas por el joven=

Jou:Un placer bolber a verlas princesas y...=Miro al joven= em...

Joven:Alejandro.

Jou:Bueno que les cirbo esta tarde?

Luna:Tu Alex?...

Joven:Bueno, tres malteadas una de chocolate , una de vainilla y la ultima de fresa...= Luna y Celestia pensaron lo mismo(Save que savor me gusta...)pero sucedio lo siguiente.=y bueno eso sera para mi que van a ordenar ustedes?

=Celestia y Luna miraron al joven con indiferencia el solo en defensa dijo=

Joven:Solo bromeaba...traiga las tres malteadas...(Yo queria mas...)

=su al cabo de cuarenta minutos terminaron con aquellas malteadas, Celestia tomo la de fresa y Luna de chocolate, creo que no ace falta decir quien ce quedo con la de vainilla, ablaron un poco de la vida antes de que el joven viniera a equestri y bueno, el joven tubo la destresa de poderle sacar a ambas un par de risas, al terminar... creo que tampoco ace falta decir quien pago las malteadas... cuando terminaron salieron del local, pero al salir muchos ponis reporteros estaban afuera esperando, casi instintibamente los guardias ce pusieron frente a las princesas para evitar que la prensa pasara, pero las preguntas eran de quien era aquel LARGIRUCHO, de donde venia, como ce llamaba, pero cuando Celestia o Luna trataban de ablar otra pregunta las interumpia, en el las princesas sin saver que acer al igual que el joven, el miro un nuevo objetibo para una bola de nieve, el ce agacho pero los reporteros dejaron de acer ruido, las princesas tambien prestaron atencion, el joven tomo nieve y la iso bola, una vez echa abento aque lla bola, los reporteros miraban como iba solo para estamparce con una maseta arriba de una de las casas, esta callo arriba de una carreta la cual contenia basura al aserlo, esta carreta abento toda la basura en direccion acia los reporteros y acia los guardias, princesas y nuestro amigito, pero los reflejos de las hermanas era rapido Celestai iso brillar su cuerno para formar un pequeño escudo que cubriera a los guardias, al joven, asu hermana y ella mientras que alos reporteros quienes estaban, asqueados por lo sucedido.=

Joven:Luna...=Dijo en susurro=

Luna:Si?=dijo feliz al ganar la apuesta=

Joven:Perdi...

Luna:NO ME DIGAS=Dijo con gran sarcasmo=

Joven:En loque ellos ce limpian me mandan para alla?

Celestia:Yavi porque lo isiste. solo para ganar tiempo como siempre... nos vemos.

=Luna iso brillar su cuerno, al aserlo una lus enbolvio al joven mandandolo al lugar donde avian apostado.=

Poni ville

=La noche en ese lugar era bonita, el gran astro como siempre iluminaba el camino de todos, pocos ponis caminaban por las calles pos era demaciado tarde detodas maneras, el joven aparecio sercas de la acaldia, pero al aserlo instantaneamente resivio una carta pero esta carta era de color azul oscuro, el comenso a leerla=

Alex espera en la alcaldia emviare a Twiligth por ti... pero puedes adelantarte devo suponer que aun saves donde esta la biblioteca no?. Recuerda un dia enteroo ahy. NO quiero enterarme que te as estado encaprichando... cumple tu palabra.

Att:Luna.

=El joven tomo aquella carta y la guardo en una de las bolsas de su pantalon, pero se asia una idea de donde estaba la biblioteca, el camino asia en frente, no abia ponis si quiera, era de noche y ce veia que todos estaban en sus casas

sin embargo ubo una poni que miro detenidamente a una sombra alargada alo lejos y como siempre la curiosidad la imvadio iendo directo a esa sombra, al asercarse miro mucho mejor aquella silueta.=

Poni:Quien eres?.=Dijo untanto asustada=

Joven:=Bolteo=Ah?... a hola me podrias alludar a encontrar la biblioteca?

Poni:E-e-e... para que quieres ir a esta hora?

Joven:Por esto de echo...

=El joven mostro la carta y la poni al ver que era la firma de la princesa Luna supo de inmediato que tenia que guiar al joven a la biblioteca=

Poni:Disculpe... usted sirve a las princesas?

Joven:No esactamente, vengo aqui por otros asuntos...=Susurro=Apuesta de mierda...

Poni:Perdon?

Joven:No nada. me podrias llevar?

Poni:Claro sigame.

=Este poni parecia asustado pero, cuando entablo conversacion con el joven ese miedo ce fue perdiendo... alcabo de dos minutos de caminata, el poni dejo en frente de la biblioteca al joven, el poni ce despidio del joven dejandolo a el solo=

Joven:Solo no empieses Twili...

=El joven toco la puerta cuatro veses, espero... y no abrio nadie, bolbio a insistir pero sucedio lo mismo nadie abrio la puerta... bolbio a insistir pero estabes en un golpeteo mas fuerte sobre la puerta, pero el resultado fuel el mismo, nadie abrio siquiera, un tanto furioso el joven abrio la puerta de una patada, pero las luces de la biblioteca estaban prendidas, al entrar en aquella biblioteca, escucho un sonido proveniente del piso superior, como golpeteos... el joven trato de poner un poco mas de atencion, pero no lagroba saver con esactitud que pasaba, subio las escaleras lentamente, procurando no aser algun tipo de ruido, al llegar arriba abia una puerta, la cual supuso el joven que era una abitacion la cual era de donde provenian los golpeteos, el joven un tanto curioso abrio de golpe la puerta peeeeeeero paso algo...=

Joven:!Pero que¡...

=la esena era algo fuerte como pàra ponerla escrita aqui, pero imaginence a Twiligth y a Flash Centi asiendo... creo que lla ce imaginaron lo suficiente.=

Flash:!NUNCA TOCAS IDIOTA¡=Dijo enojado=

Joven:!SUCEDE QUE SI LO ISE Y NADIE ABRIO LA PUERTA, PERO CLARO COMO ESTABAS MUY OCUPADO COJIENDOTE A TWILIGTH NO ESCUCHASTE NADA.¡

=El pegaso naranja ce movio, se lebanto de la cama y con furia ce aserco al joven=

Flash:Largate imbesil o te saco a patadas.

Joven:=El joven sonrio malicioso=Bien...=Comenso a caminar acia la puerta=Que descansen... porcierto...=Miro al pegaso=creo que a tu hermano le agradara saver que tiene un cuñado...=dijo para Twiligth

=A Twi y a Flash celesconjelo la piel deinmediato pero cuando iban a decir algo, el joven no estaba siquiera en la biblioteca, el ce encontraba afuera.=

Joven:Pinche Twiligth, despues de todo si saves conseguirte un buen chico...=Dijo mientras miraba adonde ir.= Mmmm... donde viviran Sweetibell y sus amigas...

=Mientras nuestro amigo explora la ciudad tratando de encontrar la bitic carrusel.=

En el imperio de criztal...

=Vemos a Crimpson y a Zafire caminar por las calles del imperio, tranquilamente, ambos abian terminado de cenar, pero por peticion de Zafire, Crimpson accedio a pasear un rato por las calles. muchos de los ponis ya estaban en sus respectibas casas, las calles comensaron a estar solas conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos terminaron sercas de aquella fuente que estaba en la calle principal, Zafire y Crimpson ce detubieron un rato para mirar aquella fuente...=

Zafire:Las estrellas brillan mucho hoy.=Dijo abriendo conversacion=

Crimpson:al igual que tus ojos.=Dijo en tono tierno=

=Zafire no pudo evitar un leve rubor un sus mejillas=

Zafire:Nodigas cosas como esas...=Dijo apenada=

Crimpson:Zafire...=Bolteo a mirarla=

Zafire:Si?

=Crimpson ce puso frente a ella, iso una pequeña reverencia y en una tierna voz dijo a Zafire=

Crimpson:Zafire...ce que no llebamos mucho de conosernos pero, no quisiera estar mas tiempo sin saver una cosa que desgarra mi alma desde lo mas ondo de mi ser...=En una de las bolsas de su traje saco una pequeña caja azulada, la abrio lentamente y dijo=Zafire... esto lo ago porque estoi totalmente seguro deque te amo, y nada ni nadie evitara eso... Zafire me arias el semental mas feliz... si aceptaras cazarte con migo...=en aquella caja ce podia mirar un aniño de oro, justo arriba de el abia un pequeño diamante que tenia dos tonos de color, la mitad de el era Azul y la otra roja.=

=Creo que se imaginaran la cara de Zafire, su cara fue de asombro a felizidad de felizidad a llantos casi todo esto combinado, pero creo que ustedes esperaran un...=

Zafire:SI CRIMPSON.

=Creo que able de mas esperaba que dijiera que no... pero bueno...=

=Zafire emocionada toma a Crimpson y lo abrasa con gran fuerza, incluso utilizo sus alas para alludar en el abraso, Crimpson nice diga el estaba igual de feliz por eso, ambos ce unieron en un veso frente a la fuente donde el unico testigo de lo ocurrido fue la estatua de un alicornio ensima de esa fuente...=

Zafire:COMO TE QUIERO.=Dijo feliz=

Crimpson:Nomas que yo.

=Este fue el paso que Discord avia dicho. Crimpson termino tirado en el suelo mientras Zafire lo vesaba, ce podia decir que esto iba lejos como para aserlo alli en calle publica...=

Crimpson:No quieres mejos que entremos al castillo?=Dijo mientras trataba de ponerce de pie=

Zafire: No es problema...

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno y en un zig zag terminaron en la recamara del castillo donde estarian ospedados, Crimpson callo en la cama mientras Zafire frente a el.=

Crimpson:No quieres esperarte asta la luna de miel?...=Dijo algo nervioso=

Zafire:Vamos Crimpson... no es la primera ves que asemos esto...=Dijo en tono seductor.=Ademas considera esto como mi verdadera respuesta...

Crimpson:Trata de cer mas gentil conmigo...=Dijo un poco mas calmado=

Zafire:Claro cariño...

=Como les abia explicado yo no escrivo porquerias pornograficas, asique pasemos a lo siguiente y ultimo de esto...=

EN PONI VILLE.

=nuestro amigito sigue caminando por el lugar, tratando de no aser ruido algono para no despertar a los dormidos ponis, pero parece ser que no encuentra lo que el busca astaque escucha unas vozes conosidas detras de el=

?:No puedo creer que no allamos encontrado nuestras cuitie marck.

?¿:Tranquila mañana podras ir con tus amigitas, al club que tienen.

?:Pero porque nunca...=Miro de frente y vio una figura alargada= Alex?...=Dijo con duda=

=El joven miro con la escasa luz de la calle, a dos unicornios.=

Joven:Sweetibell?...=Dijo extrañado=Rarity?...

=Las tres sombras ce encontraron de frente revelando las identidades de cada una=

Rarity:ALEX!=Dijo feliz=

Joven:Hola Rarity y...=Tomo a la potranca entre sus brasos= ati tambien Sweeti...

Sweetibell:Como llegaste aqui?

Joven:Bueno quise estar un dia en este lugar, crei que les agradaria...

Rarity:Por supuesto que si... pero crei que estarias mas bien con Twiligth, bueno digo ella es laque tendria que estar atenta de ti mientras estes aqui.

Joven:Crees que soi un niño y que ocupa niñera?... pos fijate amigita que no=Bajo a Sweetibell=Yo soi un hombre y no ocupo que me esten cuidando.

Sweetibell:Aja...=Dijo dijo entono burlon=

Joven:Que es eso de... Aja...

Sweetibell: tienes mente de niño...

Rarity:Y actuas como niño...

Ambas:IGUAL A UN NIÑO.

Joven:Asi?=Dijo en tono retador=Pos fijense que no.

Rarity:Entonses te crees responsable?

Joven:No lo creo, lo soi.

Sweetibell:Entonses devemos suponer que ya tienes donde dormir hoy.

Joven:Porsupuesto que...=Bajo su orgullo y su cavesa=No=dijo triste=

Rarity:Gustas acompañarnos? nuestra casa no queda lejos.

Sweetibell:Ademas si mal no recuerdo tenemos tu y yo mucho de que ablar sobre la carta que nos mandaste... y=Ce aserco al joven y el joven ce agallo para estar ala altura de ella=De tu noviesita...

Joven:Muchas grasias Rarity, creo que a diferencia de las demas, te caigo demaciado bien.

Rarity:Cariño pierde cuidado, ademas no quisiera dejar que murieras de frio aqui.

Joven:Pero no ceciente mucho... bueno quisas si en los brasos pero nomas.

Rarity:Es porque empeso a nevar hoy, mañana enpiesa el frio intenso...Brurrrrrr... Bamonos seme conjelan las pesuñas.

=Los tres ce dirijieron a Butick carrusel, al llegar el joven segia algo sorprendido del tipo de arquitectura que abia en ese mundo, se podria decir que seria algo que nunca dejaria de fasinarle.=

Rarity:Adelante mi casa es tu casa...=Dijo mientras iba por un pequeño abrigo para ella=

Sweetibell:Ya que mi hermana se fue... cuentame de quien ce trata?.

Joven:Deque?

Sweetibell:Dijiste que conosiste a algien en canterlot, quien es?

Joven:Todo asu tiempo, ademas es algo tarde para que estes ahora despierta.

Rarity:Bien dicho Alex...=Dijo mientras entraba de buelta a la sala con una bata en su cuerpo=es demaciado tarde para que estes despierta.

Sweetibell:Pero ya salimos de bacasiones...

Rarity:Nada de peros, no quiero que tu metabolismo cambie... ademas...=Miro al joven=Bueno mi cuarto es algo... =La interumpieron=

Sweetibell:Mi cuarto es grande hermana el puede dormir con migo.

Rarity:Em pe-pe-pero...=Dijo nerviosa=Pero tu cama es muy pequeña...

Joven:Puedo dormir en aquel sof...=Lo interumbieron burscamente=

Rarity y Sweetibell:NOTE METAS!

Joven:Meep=Dijo en un hilo de voz=

Rarity:Sweeti hermanita, creo que seria bueno que el decida no lo crees?.

Sweetibell:Por mi bien.

=Ambas boltearon a ber al joven entusiasmadas por saver con quien dormiria, pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que el joven estaba sobre un sofa alargado para 4 ponis, mientras su braso tocaba el suelo, ce podia escuchar un leve ronquido de aquel chico=

Sweetibell:Ire a traerle unas cobijas.

Rarity:Yo por unas almuadas...

=Ambas subieron, en uno armario grande abia muchas cosas, entre ellas cibijas, sabanas, fundas , y almuadas.

tomaron las necesarias y bajaron.

Rarity con su magia le acomodo cuatro cojibas, como eran pequeñas , una apenas cubria la mitad del cuerpo, Sweetibell ce encargo de ponerle una almuada esponjada al joven, para que durmiera mejor, cuando acabaron, cada una ce dirijio a su respectibo dormitorio para no saver nada de nadie asta el sigiente dia...=

FIN DEL CAP...

Hoy no abra historia del joven militar, acambio les deje el capitulo mucho mas largo de lo avitual, quisiera saver, que tal me a estado quedando la historia, si buena o mala, si los a echo reir como esperaba o no... estamos tansolo a pocos capitulos de terminar, diganme si quieren que suba los ultimos. que pasen buenas noches, tardes o dias... (b-.-d)Es una carita.


	23. En la guerra y en el amor

ESTAMOS A DOS CAPITULOS DE ACABAR, SI NO LESGUSTA PUES BUSQUEN OTRO FIC CUANDO ACAVE ESTE PORQUE CE ESTA ACABANDO. Porcierto... devo confesarles que me tarde en aser este capitulo, pues ce mi abia borrado por error, quise aser espacio y borre este cap por error humano... cuando lo bolbi aser, paso lo mismo lo borre por error pero grasias a la tecnica de Ctrl+Z, LO SALVEEEE(VENDITO QUIEN AHIGA INVENTADO ESE COMANDO VENDITO) DE NO SER POR EL TENDRIA QUE ASERLO POR TERCERA VEZ.

EL CAPITULO DE HOY ES...

El Regalo del unicornio.

=otro amanecer comienza, es un dia nevado lo cual significa que aumenta el frio, y nuestro amigito esta cintiendo el efecto de esto, pero por ahora no ablemos del humano, pasemos con el nuevo, nuestro amigito el semental blanco, este chico estaba enpesando a lebantarce, su acompañante como la ultima vez fue Spike asique el podia centir como ce movia el semental para lebantarce.=

Spike:Es algo temprano no crees...=Dijo con sueño=

Semental:ban a ser la seis, ademas es costumbre... quieres venir?

Spike:Ni loco yo boi a segir durmiendo...

=Acto cegido puso su cabesa subre la almuada para poder reposar...=

Semental:Como quieras...

=El salio de la abitacion, al aserlo ce encontro inmediatamente con la princesa Luna quien estaba algo cansada... o soñolienta.=

Semental:Buenas...=Miro a luna=Teves demaciado cansada... por curiosidad estubiste toda la noche despierta?=Recuerden que el no save nada de ese mundo=

Luna:Si... tengo que estar acargo del reino por la noche...=Dijo entre bosteso=Adonde te dirijes tan temprano?...

Semental:Bueno esperaba, encontrarme con algunos guardias en las barracas que me mostraron.

Luna:Creo que estan en el intercambio de guardia, pero si bas a hora te encontraras con el capitan nocturno.

Semental:Vale nos vemos, que descanses.

Luna:Grasias...

=Cada quien siguio con su camino, el semental no tardo mucho en encontarce con muchos guardias, algunos con armaduras oscuras y otros con armaduras doradas, entre ellos pudo divisar al capitan, quien parecia tener un traje distinto que los demas.=

Capitan nocturno:Que ase un civil aqui?=Dijo al semental=

Semental:Mua?=Dijo apuntandoce con un casco.=Bueno buscaba con quien entrenar...

Capitan noctorno:Esa voz...=Dijo en susurro= nos conosemos?.

Semental:No que yo sepa, pero dicen que en un combate se aprenden muchas cosas del otro...=Dijo en tono retador=

Que me dice anciano...

=Todos los guardias precentes miraron al capitan, el solo asintio con la cabesa para aceptar el duelo.=

Capitan nocturno:Te pondre en tu lugar Jovensito...

=Los guardias dejaron de aser el cambio de guardia para mirar aquella pelea.=

Semental:Es necesario tanta audiencia?

Capitan;Solo estamos tu y yo...

Semental:Solo le advierto, mi forma de peliar es muy diferente.

Capitan:Cairas de todas maneras...

=Al entar en la arena de entrenamiento, los guardias empesaban aser sus apuestas.

El semental ce puso sobre sus dos patas traceras, algunos pensaban que estaba loco por lo que asia, pero poca importancia le tomaron, al sonar la campana, este pegaso me refiero al capitan nocturno, salio disparado asia el semental unicornio, pero lejos de loque todos esperaban ver, este unicornio se movio ligeramente asia la derecha, cuando el pegaso paso al lado izquierdo de el, con su pesuña derecha golpeo la nuca del pegaso dejandolo inconsiente=

Semental:Bueno=Ce bolbio a poner en cuatro patas= Algien mas quiere practi...

=No termino la frace cuando todos los precentas terminaron corriendo.=

Semental:Culeros...=Dijo triste=

=El semental cargo al pegaso que abia dejado inconsiente y lo puso sobre una silla, al aserlo el ce dirijio ala salida de las barracas, pero...=

Capitan:Dime la verdad...=Dijo recuperandoce=

=El semental miro al pegaso de armadura oscura=

Capitan:eres un poni?

Semental:Lo soi ahora... y lo voi a segir siendo.

Capitan:No entiendes... esa forma de peliar es de algien mas...

Semental:Si... lo se... pero noce preocupe... solo abra uno... selo explicaran luego.

=Sin mas que decir el semental ce salio de las barracas, entro directo al palacio o castillo como lo quieran llamar, el ya savia una cosa, era tambien hora de elejir, pero su duda recaia siempre en la misma pregunta:¿Y que pasara luego que elijamos...?.

Era lo mismo quien de ellos permanecera vivo y quien no.=

¿:Muy pensativo?

Semental:Si... pero ya tome una decision...

¿:y cual es?

=Bolteo a mirar pasa saver quien era y savia de entemano quien era=

Semental:para tu respuesta ocupo aserte una pregunta Celestia...

Celestai:Cual es?...

=El semental ce aserco a celestia y le dijo=

Semental:Dime la verdad Celestia... ¿En verdad lo quieres?.

Celestia:Que quieres decir con eso?

Semental:Contesta a la pregunta.

Celestia:=Ella miro al unicornio=La verdad?

Semental:Si asi es.

Celestia:Si...

Semental:Porque?.

Celestia:Esa pregunta es para ti. yo se porque lo quiero, como tu eres el, deves de llegar a la misma conclusion.

Semental:Donde esta?

Celestia:En poni ville.

Semental:Crees que puedas mandarme alla?

Celestia:No es problema alguno.

=Celestia ce puso frente al semental y le dijo=

Celestia:Creeme cuando te digo que solo me enamore de el cuando me veso...=Dijo con un ligero rubor en su cara=

Semental:Y tu creeme cuando digo que te creo...=Al final susurro esto:=Vesar y enamorar... nunca falla...

Celestia:Dijiste algo?

Semental:No nada... te pudiera pedir algo antes de que me balla?

Celestia:Claro.

=El semental ce aserco a ella y le dijo=

Semental:si el elijiera ser un semental como yo... aun lo segirias queriendo?

Celestia:Esa pregunta no ce ase...

Semental:Es un no?

Celestia:no es eso, megusta mucho su forma de cer... algo infantil pero, me agrada mucho.

Semental:Di de echo verndra una tal Fleur de liz... digale que me fui lejos porfavor.

Celestia:No llebas aqui dos dias y ya estabas ligando?

Semental:Que quieres que aga?, como no saves que el esta asiendo lo mismo... yo soi el... pero no te preocupes yo nunca e sido infiel y no pienso empesar a aserlo...

Celestia:Tengo tu palabra?

Semental:Claro que si.

Celestia:Nos vemos.

=Ella iso brillar su cuerno para mandarlo directo a poni ville.=

En poni ville...

=La mañana era algo helada, estaba algo nublado asique el sol noce podia divisar muy bien en el cielo, pero si una capa de nieve... a lo lejos de donde aparecio el semental esta, Butic carrusel, la casa de Rarity, eran las 8 de la mañana asique, ce podria decir que era una buena hora para despertar... el joven humano enpeso a ponerce de pie pero al aserlo cintio el frio de la mañana ensima sullo..=

Joven:No chinges...puto frio...=Dijo temblando.=

=El joven tomo las cobijas y ce las puso sobre el, quedo centado sobre el sofa, con las cobijas cubriendolo, el escucho un ruido probinente de la puerta asique el decidio abrir, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos pequeñas potrancas, con bufandas y pequeños abrigos...=

Scootaloo:ALEX.

Applebloom:ALEX

=Gritaron las dos al unisono=

=Ellas entraron inmediatamente tumbando al joven sobre el suelo=

Applebloom:Cuando llegaste?=Dijo feliz=

Joven:Ayer pero cierren la puerta ace frio...

Scootaloo:Yo la cierro.

= como dijo ella ce dirijio a cerrar la puerta.=

Applebloom:Donde esta Sweetibell?, tenia que averse encontrado con nosotras ace tiempo.

Joven:Creo que...

?:AQUI ESTOI.

Joven:Alli esta...

=Las amigas ce juntaron para saludarce entre ellas, despues de eso miraron al joven y dijieron=

Applebloom:No quieres benir con nosotras?.

Joven:Adonde iran?

Scootaloo:Bueno, son bacasiones y esta nevando tu que crees?

Joven:Pero... no tengo un abrigo decente digo... algo para que me proteja del frio...

Sweetibell:Ven sigeme.

=Sweetibell guio al joven a una parte de la casa donde abia muchos maniquis de ponis, bolas de estambre, hilos, telas, entre muchas cosas para costura.=

Joven:Balla... quien diria que Rarity seria tan buena con esto... estos vestidos me gustan para quien son?

Sweetibell:Una banquera de Canterlot celos encargo ase unos dias son para hoy... creo que ella tiene que ir o ella vendra... no estoi muy cegura... creo que por aqui lo avia puesto=Dijo mientras rebisaba unos cajones.

Applebloom:Que buscas?

Sweetibell:Bueno en la carta que el nos mando, decia algo sobre tener frio en invierno, asique Rarity ... QUI ESTA.

=Ella saco una gran gavardina de color azul marino con bordes negros..=

Joven:Megusta... pero, noce enojara?

Sweetibell:Para nada ella misma me dijo que te lo iba a entregar... pero creo que cele...=No acabo la frace cuando=

Rarity:SWEETIBELL,=dijo furiosa= TE E DICHO MILES DE VESES QUE NO ENTRES A...

=Ella miro al joven quien tenia una cara de susto junto a las demas potras.=

Joven:WOW... nunca esperaba ver esto de ti...=Dijo algo timido=

Rarity:Alex... yo... no es bueno que... esa es la gavardina?

Sweetibell:Solo queria que nos acompañara...=Dijo triste.=

=Rarity, ce aserco a su hermana=

Rarity:olvidemos este asunto...=Miro al joven=Dime que te parece?... PERO NO CRITIQUES TANTO COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ.=Dijo con un tono autoritario=

Joven:Esa ves fuiste tu la que me dio permiso para aserlo... entonses... tambien me lo das?

Rarity:Claro.

Joven:Saves algo...=El joven metio su mano a un bolsillo sullo y=Toma esto...

Rarity:Que es e...=Miro loque tenia en mano y quedo sin palabra alguna=

Joven:Cuando llege aqui, y cai en ese bosque, encontre esta hermosa piedra... de echo creo que es un...

Rarity:UN RUBY.=Dijo arrebatandocelo con la magia=Con esto podre terminar el ultimo vestido, grasias Alex.=Dijo corriendo asia su maquina de coser=

Joven:Lo que fasil biene fasil ceba=dijo mirando su palma de la mano basia=...Nos bamos?=Dijo a las niñas poniendoce la gabardina=

Sweetibell:Bamonos.

=los cuatro dejaron a Rarity metida en su asunto, al salir algunos ponis enpesaban a poner sus puestos de comercio, y lebantando la nieve del camino para poder caminar mejor, instintivamente cuando el joven paso por la calle, todos dejaron de aser sus cosas y enpesaron a ponerle atencion al pendejo este.=

?:¿Quien es el?

¿?¿:¿De donde viene?

=Entre mechas preguntas mas comensaron a murmurar la multitud de curiosos, el joven ce aserco a un puesto verde, con muchas manzanas, la encargada de esta, estaba dando la espalda mientras recojia unas cosas, el joven llego y pregunto=

Joven:Cuanto las manzanas?=Dijo mientras las potras ce ponian al lado sullo=

?:Cuestas 2 b...

=Cuando la encargada bolteo a ver su cliente, grande fue su sorpresa al a...=

Apple jack:Alex?=Dijo extrañada=

Joven:A... Tu em...

=La pequeña potra terreste ce aserco al joven y le susurro=

Applebloom:Se llama Apple jack.

Joven:AAAAA... Apple jack cuanto tienes las manzanas?

Apple jack:Bueno, veo que eres nuevo por aqui asique que te parece un bit por cada una?

Joven:MMM... permiteme tantito.

=El joven mitio su mano izquierda a su bolsa y saco una 7 bit,(Dato:Para los que no conoscan los bits, son la moneda que se usa en ese lugar, estas son doradas, como sinbolo lleban un pequeño sol enmedio)=

Joven:Dame 7.

Apple jack:Con gusto.=Dijo mientras las ponia en una pequeña bolsa=Que te trae por aqui, pense que la princesa celestia te iba mantener encerrado en el castillo.

Joven:Te puedo decir que perdi una apuesta.

Apple jack:de que era?

Joven:Bueno, le aposte a Luna que podia durar un recorrido por Canterlot sin causar un alboroto pero perdi...

Apple jack:Que clase de alboroto isiste?

Joven:Bueno, la prensa llego y solamente llobio mucha basura sobre ellos, Literalmente ablando.

Apple jack: Empieso a entender porque tu y discord ce lleban de maravilla.

Joven:Aque si verdad.=Le entrego la bolsa con manzanas=Gracias.

=Las potras guiaron asia las afueras del pueblo, pero antes encontraron la escuela, sercas de la casa de Fluttershy, quien no vivia muy lejos.=

Scootaloo:Creen que este la maestra Cherrilee?

Apple Bloom:No sabremos si no entramos vamos.

=El joven solo las siguio, llegaron a la puerta y estaba entre avierta, las pequeñas entraron, pero el joven ce tenia que agachar para poder pasar. al entrar el.=

Applebloom:Maestra, que esta asiendo?.

Cherrilee:revisando los examenes de...

=Ella bolteo a mirar al joven que tenia la gabardina, al igual que la misma reaccion que tubo al verlo por primera vez fue de panico y miedo. las pequeñas potras la tranquilisaron diciendole que no era nadie malo, que el incluso es su amigo que quien fue el que les alludo en el desfile, la maestra aun estaba algo temerosa, por lo cual el joven ce aserco a ella y dijo=

Joven:Hola, me llamo Alejandro.

=Las potras trataron de animar a la maestra para que ablara con el, pero ella solo negaba con la cavesa.=

Joven:Veo que aun ce acuerda de mi, fue curioso la forma enque me vio aquella ves... pero noce preocupe no muerdo... Aveses...=Dijo sonriendo pero al aserlo uno de los colmillos que tienen los humanos ce revele, causando un poco mas de panico en la maestra=

Apple bloom:Maestra el no es malo...

Sweetibell:Cierto, mire.

=Ambas ce asercaron a el, la unicornio le pidio que ce centara en el suelo y la otra le pidio a lluda a la unicornio para que la alludara a suvirse a los hombros del joven, una ves echo eso, el joven ce puso de pie y la pequeña potranca que dava a una gran altura, cuando ella le pidio el joven la tomo y la bajo cuidadosamente=

Apple bloom:Ve maestra.

=Pero ella aun seguia negando con la cavesa=

Joven:Dejemos a la pobre maestra, bastante tiene con el susto que le di cuando me vio.

Pero digame una cosa, de verdad me veo tan feo?=Dijo en jugando=

=La maestra no savia si decirle si o no, cualquiera de esas probocaria una reaccion no muy buena.=

Joven:Pos bamonos.

=El joven fue el primero en salir, despues las pequeñas potranas, las cuales le preguntaron=

Sweetibell:De donde consegiste dinero?

Joven:Bueno prometen no contarcelo a nadie?

Todas:Si.

Joven:Bueno un dia unos guardias y yo, comensamos a jugar baraja, y bueno les puedo de cir que...=Saco una bolsa gorda=Gane mucho con ellos...=Dijo mientras la movia un poco asiendo sonar las moneda.=

Apple bloom:Para que las manzanas?

Joven:No es obio? para comerme...

?:ASI TE QUERIA ENCONTRAR.

=El joven y las potrancas boltearon para atras, mirando a un semental unicornio blanco en todos los aspectos, ce aserco al joven y dijo=

Semental:Tu y yo tenemos que ablar urguentemente.

Scootallo:Ce conosen?

Joven y semental:Conosernos?=Dijieron extrañados=

Semental:ANDALE YA

Joven:Creo que pueden escuchar no veo el problema.

Semental:Como quieras.

Apple bloom:YASE bamos a la casa club ahy diran lo que quieran.

=Albos no savian que decir, pero total accedieron a la peticion de la pequeña terrestre, caminaron asia la casa, pero como era algo chica como para que este el humano, decidieron aser las cosas abajo.=

Joven:Bien=Dijo centandoce en una roca grande.=Que decidiste?.

Semental:Yo se loque decidi, y creo que escojiste lo mismo que yo.

Scootaloo:De que ablan?

Semental:Esta es una combersacion de adultos, dejanos ser porfabor.

Joven:Porfabor chicas noce metan por ahora...

=Ellas ce cintieron excluidas, pero solo ponian atencion a lo que ellos dirian.=

Semental:Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo ahora, esto ira de mal en peor.

Joven:y que lodigas, pero la cuestion es... que asemos para... ya saves...

Semental:La verdad no ce...

=Ambos quedaron pensantes asta que.=

Joven:OYE EN DRAGON B...=No acabo=

Semental:Muy idiota...YA SE QUE TAL COMO EN SHAMAN K...=No acabo=

Joven:Tampoco...

=ellos miraban el suelo pensando en como esque ellos ce podrian bolver uno.=

Semental:Quisiera saver... isiste la decicion correcta?

Joven:Cual de todas.

Semental:Lo de Celestia y tu...

Joven:Es bonita no crees?

Semental:Wey estube a dos segundos de bajartela.

=las potrancas escucharon esto, y ce alocaron pero no podian ablar por ahora asta que acabara la combersacion de ellos dos.=

Joven:Saves=El ce aserco a la oreja del semental=Deverias ver a su sobrina... Candence...=Susurro=

Semental:Tan buena esta?=Susurro=

Joven:nuestro amigo necesitaria una silla de ruedas despues de ese apalancon...

Semental:Dibujala.

Joven:Me canso de aserlo.

=El joven tomo una barita y comenso aser un traso en la nieve, de Candence, el semental miraba detenidamente, el dibujo cuando termino, el dijo=

Semental:Acabemos con esto=Dijo en susurro aun=Se infiel una vez en tu vida, tienes que aser que ella cea tulla por lo menos una vez.

Joven:Te lo puedo jurar.

Semental:Asi ce abla.

=El semental lebanto la pesuña el humano su mano, y las chocaron pero al aserlo... una pequeña luz desterro del choque de ellos.=

Joven:Que elijiste.

Semental:Lo mismo que tu...

=los cuerpos de ambos comensaron a aserce transparente, poco a poco=

Semental:Espero y te balla bien...

Joven: Es a la suerte.

Semental:No... es mi regalo de mi para ti... se que elejiste bien... ademas, quisiera ver a mi papà...

Joven:Saludalo de mi parte tambien...

Semental:Congusto...

=Una gran luz encandilo a las pequeñas potras dejandolas sin poder ver, esta luz comenso como un color verdiso, despues a un culor amarillo, para despues finalizar con un color marron, y ahy dejar solo a un cuerpo enterrado bajo la fria nieve... las potras fueran a revisar que avia pasado pero...=

Apple bloom:Alex?=Dijo angustiada=

Sweetibell:Lebantate...

=El cuerpo enterrado salio de la nieve, la sorpresa fue que, este cuerpo era de un Unicornio...=

Apple bloom:Donde esta Alex que le isiste?=Dijo amenasandolo con una piedra=

Scootaloo:Sino noslo dises...

Alex:NIÑAS SOY YO ALEX=Dijo cubriendoce con sus cascos=

Sweetibell:Pruebalo.

Alex:En la carta decia que, les ablaria sobre mi novia y que tambien pensaba jugar con ustedes... y no olvidemos la carta que me mandaron diciendo lo mucho que me extrañaban, ademas que tu tienes una sicatris=Dijo a scootaloo= Sercas de...

Scootaloo:SI ERES ALEX=Dijo interrumpiendolo=.

Sweetibell:Pero... porque no eres mas... humano?

=Mientras nuestro amigo lesda una explicasion

En el imperio de Criztal.

=El dia comenso en el imperio, los ponis comensaron abrir las tiendas del lugar, al igual que los restaurantes, los pequeños potros corrian por las calles jugando con sus amigos, Shining Armor recorria las calles junto a 6 guardias del imperio, solo para recordar los viejos avitos de ser un simple guardia. Mientras adentro en el castillo Candence, estaba en una junta con algunos de los ponis del imperio para discutir, los asuntos que ce tienen que aser, como los ingresos, la educasion, salud, Etc, cosas de governantes. Por ultimo nuestra parejita, por lo visto parecia que disfrutaron el asunto de la noche anterior, aun seguian en la cama, aunque en lo personal no los culparia, el frio esta algo canijo como para querer salir de la cama, almenos yo...

Zafire comenso abrir los ojos, al principio parecia rotundamente cansada, despues de dos bostesos y restregarce los ojos, ce dio cuenta que Crimpson no estaba en la cama.=

Zafire:Crimpson?=Pregunto extrañada=

=No ubo respuesta alguna, pero ella supuso que abria salido a las calles del imperio, despues de todo eran vacasiones escolares tanto para alumnos como para maestros, ella no perdio tiempo, por lo cual paso a dirijirce , a tomar un baño caliente despues de todo, el frio era algo notorio en la mañana. Pasemos con la guardia de Shining, el mando a sus hombres a diversas partes, para procurar mantener orden en el lugar, el caminaba por una calle de comercio, avia diferentes puestos, comida, frutas, verduras, legumbres, dulces, y todas terminan en ``S´´ , encontro a algien muy peculiar a esas horas, miro a un semental unicornio rojo caminar tranquilamente, pero pareciese que el iba con cara demaciado seria, entro a un pequeño callejon bijilando deque nadie lo siguiera, Shining como todo buen metiche, lo siguio con cautela, el callejon era humedo y sucio, algo que paso por la cavesa de Shining fue=

Shining:Recordatorio, mandar a limpiar los callejones...=Dijo para sus adentros mientras segui caminando lentamente, sin aser ruido al guno=

=Avia un lugar donde ce cerraba el camino, El semental paro, pero al lado de el ce aserco algien con una capucha ensima...=

?:Te siguieron Crimpson?=Dijo una voz femenina=

Crimpson:Por supuesto que no.=Dijo firme=

?:Creeme, con esto conseguiremos mucho dinero, lo suficiente, como para aser un reino.

Crimpson:Ya lo creoo, Zafire no sospecha nada, todo ira deacuerdo al plan.

?:Me nos mal, empesabamos a inpacientarnos, pero aun asi me sorprende que ella aceptara.

Crimpson:Las mujeres son deviles ante la joyeria.

?:Me consta soi una... Por ahora sigue el plan si todo va deacuerdo a lo planeado, actuaremos y no la llebamos al reino de los minotauros... en loque ami consierne, es un muy buen dinero lo que nos ofrecieron.

Crimpson:Estoi deacuerdo, por ahora ve a preparar todo y nos vemos cuando cea el momento...

=La figura en capuchada ce aserco, a Crimpson se quito el gorro, dejando ver a un Grifo, por asi decirlo era hembra, almenos por la forma de ablar, esta grifa le dio un veso a Crimpson antes de abrir sus alas y salir bolando del lugar.=

Shining:Maldito traidor...=Dijo furioso, pero sin aser tanto ruido.=

=Shining salio corriendo del lugar en direccion al castillo de criztal, al entrar fue directo asia donde estaba Candence

quien estaba a un en junta=

Shining:Candence=Dijo apurado y con fuerte voz=Tenemos que ablar es hurgente.

Candence:Pero estamos en plena...

Shining:No importa eso ahora.

=Candence ce disculpo con todos por lo ocurrido, y dejaron la reunion para otro dia, cuando estos nobles y banqueros salieron del lugar, Candence dijo=

Candence:Porque interumes esto?

Shining:Candence... Crimpson...=Notermino la frace cuando.=

Candence:YA SAVES QUE ZAFIRE Y CRIMPSON CE CAZARAN?=Dijo feliz=

Shining:QUE?=Dijo asombrado=

Candence:Si... No es por eso, que veniste a decirme?.

Shining:No... Cariño...=Dijo algo timido=

=El ce cento en una de las sillas del lugar, Candence iso lo mismo y miro a shining.=

Candence:Que sucede?

Shining:Se que ati nunca te gustaron los pleitos en relaciones...

Candence:Si...

Shining:Y bueno, tengo algo de miedo en la forma que reaccionaras, si te cuento esto...

Candence:De que ce trata?

Shining:Bueno vi a Crimpson y...

=Mientras el explica esto pasemos a Poni viille con las CMC, al parecer ellas entendieron muy bien lo ocurrido, el Alex tambien les explico lode Zafire su madre, ellas beian muy tierno esto, pero algo que no les parecio mucho era=

Apple bloom:porque no te querias quedar en tu cuerpo?.

Sweetibell:Si... aunque me resulta ironico que tu seas un Unicornio considerando que detestas la magia.

Alex:Ya abia escuchado esto... Bueno primero que nada comamos un poco, ademas solo como tres manzanas, pero supongo que por el encojerme, comere dos...

=El semental tomo la bolsa en sus cascos torpemente, astaque la pudo abrir para ofrecerles las manzanas.=

Alex:Diganme=Dijo mordiendo una manzana=Que les gustaria jugar?

Sweetibell:Quetal...

Scootaloo:Una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Alex:Me parece bien, solo que aun me cuesta trabajo usar...=Movio los cascos=Esto... Que dices Discord jugamos?

=El bolteo a asia su hombro izquierdo, al aserlo aparecio un pequeño dracunecus.=

Discord:Dos adultos contra tres niñas?

=El tomo su tamaño normal=

Apple bloom:No es justo tendrian mucha bentaja. los dos usaran magia.

Alex:Yo no se aser magia con...=Se toco el cuerno=ESTA COSA.

Scootaloo:Pero el si, tomemos en cuenta que son mayores que nosotras... mas tu=Dijo a Discord=

Discord:Auch... me dijo anciano...

Alex:Pueden pedir refuerzos.

=Las pequeñas sonrieron maliciosamente=

Sweetibell:En serio?=Dijo maliciosamente=

Discord:Si, se pondra interesante... que tal si empesamos?

Scootaloo:Denos una hora y estaremos listas.

Alex:Bien...

=El no alcanso a pronunciar bien la frase cuando ellas, salieron disparadas, Alex miro a discord y dijo=

Alex:Discord me arias el honor de crear un poco de caos con migo?=Dijo estirando su casco=

Discord:Estaria encantado=Estrecho su garra con el=Que tienes en mente?

Alex:Bueno... Crees poder mover ilos sobre las cosas?

Discord:Aque te refieres?

Alex:Ya saves... si yo ago un muñeco de nieve, crees poder...

Discord:AAAAAJAJAJAA... YA SE LOQUE TIENES EN MENTE.

Alex:Y tambien que agas esto...

=Mientras preparan algo que parece y sera una guerra pasemos al imperio de Criztal...=

Candence:NO TELO PUEDO CREER ARMOR.=Dijo indignada=

Shining:Cariño...

Candence:NO, NO, NO... No puedo...=Dijo triste=Como creerte esto... ibas solo...

Shining:Yo nunca te mentiria Candence... se lo que vi... Crimpson trata de aser dinero con ella...

Candence:Solo una...

Shining:Una que?

Candence:Una prueba, si tienes razon podremos no solo arrestarlo, si no tambien mostrarle a Zafire que...

=Candence no termino la frace cuando, las puertas del lugar ce abrieron y vieron...=

Zafire:Mostrarme que?=Dijo confundida, al entrar=

=Armor y Candence no savian que decirlo, por lo cual...=

Candence:Em... NUESTRO REGALO DE VODAS PARA TI.=Dijo tratando de pasar desapersivida=

Zafire:Te enteraste?=Dijo feliz=

Shining:Pondre los guardias en el lugar...=Dijo saliendo del lugar con una cara seria=

Zafire:Que le pasa?

Candence:Nada, solo amanecio de malas... Cuentame como estubo la noche?

=Mientras Candence trata, de aser un poco te tiempo, pasemos con Armor, quien estaba con 20 guardias, de armaduras blancas.=

Shining:Ustedes 4 me seguiran iremos a seguir a Crimpson, y ustedes 16 quiero que cuiden muy bien a la princesa Zafire, cualquier cosa anormal que ce reprecente tienen autorizacion mia, de utilizar la fuerza si es necesario... ENTENDIERON.

Todos:SI SEÑOR.

=los 16 guardias partieron para cumplir su tarea, los cuatro seguirian a Armor cosa que no resultaria difisil, encontraron a Crimpson entrando a la oficina de correo, uno de los guardias que venia con Shining entro para aberiguar sobre esto=

Crimpson:Manda esta carta a donde tu saves...=Dijo en voz baja=

Cartero:Enseguida... ya tienes la orden?

Crimpson:si no tubiera la orden crees que estaria aqui idiota?

Cartero:Bien... pero ten cuidado...=Dijo ceñalando disimuladamente al guardia=

Crimpson:Seran sus paseos... nos vemos luego...

=En cuanto salio Crimpson de la oficina, minutos despues entraron los demas guardias.=

Cartero:Pero que pasa aqui?

Shining:Armor:Sucede que vendras con nosotros... y si fuera tu, trataria de cooperar.

=Shining pidio que dos de sus guardias escoltaran al cartero, asta el castillo, dejando solo a 2 mas de su lado...=

Shining:Veamos a donde te dirijes a hora...

=Los guardias siguieran a Crimpson, el fue directo a la estacion de trenes, del imperio, al llegar ahy estaba afuera un poni terrestre, ce aserco a Crimpson y dijo...=

Pony: Toma... el maestro me pidio que te entregara esto...=Dijo dandole un frasco=

Crimpson:Sofniferos?... creen que no podre contra una yegua yo solo?

Pony:No es eso... el maestro no quiere que alla errores... tomando en cuenta que te tardaste mas de lo esperado.

Crimpson:Bien como el quiera... en la tardecer la secuestramos... entendido?.

Pony:Avisare a los demas...

=Este poni subio rapido al treen, el cual partiria directo a Manhattan...=

Crimpson:Solo uno mas...

=Crimpson camino tranquilamente, sin saver que shining lo viguilaba desde un principio... Crimpson ce aserco a una casa del lugar sercas de aquella fuente donde le propuso matrimonio a Zafire, el toco la puerta y quien abrio la puerta, fue la misma grifa, que vio shining armor, Crimpson entro a la casa de jando a los 3 guardias afuera.=

Guardia 1:Que asemos señor? inrumpir en la propiedad?

Shining:No... almenos por ahora no... esperemos que el salga y luego nosotros entramos...

Guardia 2:Entodo caso, ballamos a obserbar la casa a otro lugar, podriamos lebantar sospechas si nos quedamos aqui..

Shining:No es mala idea.

=Mientras esperan a que Crimpson salga del lugar, EN PONI VILLE=

Discord:Esto es una locura y lo digo yo...

Alex:Miedito ancianito?

Discord:Ademas no saves usar magia aun...

Alex:Bueno... Twiligth aprebdio con Celestia... mi madre con Celestia y Crimson... porque no yo con tigo?

Discord:Tener un pupilo... porque no, solo te advierto que lo unico que enseño es caos.

Alex:Que mas puedo pedir.

Discord:Serias un gran Dracunecus... =Dijo orgulloso= Enserio no quieres que te combierta en uno?

Alex:Estas muy feo...

Discord:HOLA.

Alex:Solo como uso esto?=Dijo tocandoce el cuerno=

Discord:bueno te dare un tip... almenos yo lo uso. casi por lo regular yo imagino las cosas... y al aserlo, mi magia lo ase real... pero claro estas ablando con algien que tiene la mente de niño jugeton.

Alex:Ya somos dos

Discord:aveses pienso que eres mi hermano perdido...Creo que note sera difisil.

Alex:Bueno todo esta listo?

Discord:Listo para el Asalto?

Alex:El comandante REGRESA.

=Si an llegado a ver las peliculas de Star wars, imaginense a los soldados clones, pero echos de nieve con armas que en ves de disparar plasma, disparan bolas de nieve... (La idea fue sacada de Facebook con 400 likes), dando un total de un chingo y la mitad de otro, de clones, y la marabilla que creo que a Discord le gusto fue, el AT-TE=

Discord:Siento que esta idea la sacaste de un comic...

Alex:De echo de una pelicula...

Discord:Eso lo explica... pero se acabo la hora bamos, quiero ser el primero en aventa la primera bola de...

=No termino la frase cuando un bola de nieve le impacto el rostro, Discord bolteo a ver quien fue el responsable y miro a las tres potrancas, con cascos de guerra pintados de color blanco y gris.=

Alex:UUUUUUU DISCORD... UNA NIÑA...

Discord:Creo que=Chasqueo los dedos=Tenemos muchisima ventaja no crees?=Los ``clones´´ comensaron a moverse, estos eran pequeños casi del tamaña de un pony adulto.=

Alex:DENLES DURO.

=Estos obedecieron y comensaron a abrir fuego, con bolas de nieve, las pequeñas CMC dijieron=

Sweetibell:NO ES JUSTO.

Alex:EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO CE VALE, SIGAN.

=Alex los guio por delante los clones seguian abansando y disparando, las CMC no pudieron mas y retrocedieron.=

Discord:NO CARRAN ESTO APENAS EMPIESA.

=Discord bolbio a chasquear los dedos y el AT-TE, Comenso su andar lento pero seguro...

al Alex fue el primero en salir de lugar, termino sercas del gran relog de Poni ville, sin embargo, al salir...=

Alex:Ahy no...

Discord:Que paso gana...No puede ser...

=Ambos vieron a un puñado de potrillos y potrillas con polas de nieve en los cascos.=

Alex:Retirada?=Dijo temeroso=

Discord:No podria estar mas deacuerdo...

=Pero cuando iban a correr recordaron los clones que isieron, estos ya estaban de lado sullo.=

Alex:Pos continuemos.

=Los clones bolbieron a abrir fuego, sin embargo esta ves los pequeños respondieron, aventando bolas de nieve alazar, Alex miro una vola de nieve que inpacto a uno de los clones, este pequeño hombresillo de nieve ce des iso.=

Alex:Que chafa... no pudiste darles mas rendimiento?

Discord:Como es muy fasil moverlos a todos.

=Los clones seguian saliendo parecia no terner fin alguno, ubo un punto que los potrillos junto con las CMC tubieron que correr directo al pueblo, los clones comensaron a perseguirlos junto con Alex y Discord. Los niños entraron al pueblo gritando pero riendo, al gunos ponys del lugar se preguntaban que pasaba, pero cuando vieron a Discord, sabien que era otra de sus bromas. Pero cuando vieron un semental al lado de el, junto a muchos hombres de nieve humanoides que ce acomodaban en lineas...=

Alex:BUSQUENLAS LAS QUIERO VIVAS O MUERTAS=Dijo lleno de poder=

Pony:VIVAS O MUERTA?=Dijo asustado=

Alex:MUERTAS...=Recordo lo que dijo=VIVAS VIVAS... MUUUUEEERTAS...Vivas vivas...jejeje... me deje llevar...

Pony:Te volviste loco de poder.

Alex:Si verdad... astratado de volverte loco de poder?, es aburrido, nadie te ace caso...

=Los clones isieron caso a esto discord bolo arriba de todos y con su magia levito barias bolas de nive, y comenso a disparar sin control alguno. lo malo y peor que pudo aver echo fue que...=

Twiligth:Quien diria que Alex bendria en la noche

Fluttershy:Bueno y que queria...?

Twiligth;No lo se... pero creo que no estara muy...

=Ella no termino la frase cuando una bola de nieve impacto en su rostro, ella ce limpio la nieve y miro al responsable el cual bolava, a mas de 10 metros del suelo=

Discord:OH...OH...=Dijo con miedo.=

Twiligth:DISCORD=Dijo enojada=ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SOPORTO TUS...

=No bolbio a terminar la frase cuanto un centenal de bolas de nieve, le calleron ensima, ella uso su magia, para aser un pequeño escudo, ella bolteo al frente sullo y miro a un semental al lado de los clones ya mensionados=

Alex:NO ES JUSTO.

Twiligth:DEJEN DE ESTAR ASIENDO DESORDEN.

Discord:Cual desorden? es solo diversion sana.=El tomo una bola de nieve y ce la abento.=

=Twiligth lo unico que iso fue aventar un rayo a la bola de nieve, pero el semental que estaba con los clones dijo=

Alex:SOBRE ELLAS.

=Los clones noce isieron esperar y comensaron a disparar las bolas de nieve, esto iso que todos los precentes comensaran un juego infantil. pero en Canterlot... Vemos a Celestia, centada en su trono junto con una tasa de Tè, ella estaba tranquila, cuando aparecio un pergamino en frente de ella=

Princesa... ALEJANDRO ESTA ASIENDO UN DESASTRE EN PONI VILLE...

Att:Twiligth.

=Celestia ce puso de pie, y dijo a un guardia sullo=

Celestia: traiganme un abrigo voi a salir.

Guardia:en seguida...

=Mientras en poni ville. Los ponys ce abian unido con las CMC, contra los clones, Discord y Alex quienes parecian estar en retirada, los dos junto con 10 clones comensaron a correr, asia endonde ce encontraba el club de las CMC=

Alex:Discord...=Dijo mientras corria=Como decirte... ESTAMOS PERDIENDO.

Discord:Creo que nos faltaron mas... como les dijiste... Clones?.

Alex:Bueno nos queda el plan B.

Discord:esta sercas...

=las esperansas de ganar bolbieron a ellos, el gran caminante AT-TE, llego para alludarlos, era grande, los clones subieron rapido a este bastodonte, para ponerce en los lugares de batalla=

Alex:Me arias el honor?

Discord:Yo los distraigo y tu golpeas.

=Alex subio asta la torreta de arriba, y tomo asiento solo pregunto=

Alex:COMO DISPARO ESTO.

Discord:Usa tu magia idiota.

Alex:PERO COMO

Discord:YA TE DIJE, SOLO... PIENSA.

=cuando los pueblerinos llegaron con gran grito de victoria, ese grito fue callendo conforme veian el gran bastodonte de nive, el gran AT-TE, Discord sonrio victorioso, pero Twiligth fue la primera en aser levitar 20 bolas de nieve para aventarcelas al bastodonte.=

Twiligth:SAVEMOS QUE TUS TRUQUITOS NO AGUANTAN UN GOLPE DISCORD.

=Twi abento las bolas de nieve las cuales al impactar, nisiquiera le isieron rasguño alguno al bastodonte.=

Alex:Nos toca a nosotros niñita... DISPAREN.

=Los clones escucharon y dispararon a la multidud pero antes de que siquiera una bola de estas los tocara, una brillante luz calida inpidio que estas llegaran a ellos, Discord estaba confundido, al igual que todos los demas, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todo el pueblo cuando vieron a Celestia, quien llebaba un abrigo rosa y una bufanda.=

Celestia:Que esta pasando aqui?=Dijo en tono firme=

=Todos permanecieron callados Twiligth ce aserco a ella y dijo=

Twiligth:Princesa Celestia... loque sucede aqui esque... bueno... creo que esto ce combirtio en un juego de niños...

Discord:En mi defen...=No termino=

Celestia:Por ti Discord no ocupo explicasiones... es tu forma de ser no te culpo... pero tu...=Miro alque estaba asta arriba del bastodonte.=PARECES UN CRIO ALEX=Dijo enojada=

Alex:Bueno en mi defensa Celestia... ELLAS COMENSARON=Apunto a las CMC=

Sweetibell:USTEDES ISIERON TRAMPA.

Scootaloo:ERAN DEMACIADOS COMO PODER CON ESO.

Apple bloom:Y AUN MAS CONTRA ESA CASA QUE PARECE ESCARABAJO.

Alex:ES UN AT-TE, INGNORANTES...A unque creo que cenos paso un poquito la ma...digo casco verdad..

Discord:Fue tu idea desde un principio.

=Celestia miro a Alex=

Celestia:Y bien piensas bajar?

Alex:Ahu... pero...

Celestia:Nada de peros.

Alex:Chingado...=Dijo aregañadientes=

=El estaba apunto de bajar pero toco su cuerno y solo penso(Bueno es mas fasil pedir perdon que pedir permiso) El cuerno de este comenso a brillar devil mente, pero lo suficiente como para mover la torreta lentamente, sin embargo nadie notaba esto, pues Alex estaba abajo del bastodonte.=

Celestia:Porque brilla tu cuerno?=Dijo extrañada=

Alex:Noce deque me ablas...

=Para cuando boltearon todos fue trarde un gran estruendo retumbo por todos lados, la torreta disparo una gigantesca bola de nieve, la cual al impactar, se llebo tanto como a Celestia como a todos los del pueblo, abentandolos a mas de 200m del lugar.=

Discord:Bueno es mejor que digan...

Alex:Aqui corrio...

Los dos:QUE AQUI QUEDO.

=Pero antes de salir corriendo una ahura dorada los rodeo a los dos, ambos miraron asia arriba y beian a Celestia, algo timidos.=

Celestia:Porti=Dijo mirando a Discord=Yo se que no ahy remedio... pero por ti=Miro a Alex=Crees que porque andamos tu y yo, sere suave con tigo?

=Discord miro incredulo al joven=

Celestia:Contesta.

Alex:Bueno... si y no... Ce suponia que solo era un juego de niños pero un juego al fin de cuentas.

Celestia:Solo dime... Porque no me imvitaste?

Discord:VALLA EL AMOR CAMBIA A TODOS.=Dijo mirando a celestia.=

=Alex ce alegro un poco, por un momento el penso que esto iba ser algo muy serio, pero no.=

Celestia:Otra ronda?

Alex:Bueno yo Gane?=Dijo mientras bolteo a mirar a discord

Discord:Bueno tecnicamente si, golpeaste a las 3 potras con una bola de nieve asi que si...

Alex:Pormi bien...

Celestia:Solo que esta ves... seremos tres contra ellos les parece justo?

Discord:ESTA CELESTIA ME AGRADA, NO LA ABURRIDA DE DIARIO

=Mientras buenben a aser otra ronsa=

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRIZTAL

=Vemos a Shining armor con sus escoltas, ellos miraban la casa en la cual entro Crimpson, miraron que el salio de ella, rapidamente, los guardias entraron a la casa.=

Grifa:QUE ASEN AQUI? ESTO ES IN-AUDITO

Shining:Quesa usted bajo aresto.

Grifa:Bajo que cargos.

Shining:Por secuestro.

Grifa:No tienen pruebas de ello.

Shining:Claro que las tenemos.

=Los guardias arestaron a la grifa, encuanto salio Armor, miro a Crimpson en ese instante savia solo una cosa=

Shining:Eres mio Crimpson...

=Shining:corrio velos mente asia el, dandole una tlaqueada la cual lo derribo, Crimpson furioso bolteo, a ver a su atakante pero al aserlo Armor puso su espada en el cuello de Crimpson y dijo=

Shining:Tu juegito ce acabo...

Dentro en el castillo del imperio

=Veiamos a Zafire apunto de salir del castillo, cuando de pronto las puertas ce abren dejando ver a, Shining armor junto con su escuadrilla quien traia a Crimpson y una grifa.=

Zafire:Shining Armor que significa esto.=Dijo indignada=

Shining:Creeme que me encantara explicarte todo, pero por ahora...

=Shining tomo a la grifa y la puso en frente de Zafire=

Shining:Dinos te gusto el veso que le diste al profesor crimpson en el callejon?

=Zafire, sin tio que algien apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo, pero solo nego con la cabesa barias veses,

Shining miro a Crimpson y dijo=

Shining:Dinos cuanto dinero sacarian del secuestro... digo saves matematicas por algo eres profesor no?

=Shining dio orden asus guardias para que llebaran al par a las celdas=

Zafire:EXPLICAME QUE PASA.

Shining:Bueno para ello tambien ocupamos a Celestia asi que con tu permiso deja que...

En poni ville.

=La ronda donde jugaria Celestia avia terminado, todos comensaron a recojer la nieve, no era mucha solo la que avia en medio de la calle para evitar problemas con las carretas o transportes.=

Discord:Saves Celestia... de todos los sementales que pudiste elejir... elejiste a este?

Alex:Jajaaaa... Celos?... embidia?... Coraje?... o un poco de los tres?

Discord:Coraje solo eso... Miles de años echo piedra, como crees que estoi.

Alex:Bien feo por eso... me resulta extraño que allamos perdido.

Celestia:No fue muy buena idea, usar ese escarabajo tullo.

Alex:Los pegasos lo derumbaron con sogas... Fue EPICO.

=En frente de Celestia aparecio un pergamino.=

Alex:Que dice?

Celestia:No creo que te guste...

=Celestia iso brillar su cuerno para transportar a ambos al imperio=

Fin del cap.

Nota del autor:MUY LARGO ESTE CAPITULO COMO LOS DE MAS VERDAD?... SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULO

NO QUERRAN SER LOS ULTIMOS EN LEERLO. NO CE PIERDAN EL FINAL DE ESTA SERIE.

Mini historia del joven militar.

Alex:Sarguento...=No resivio respuesta=Sarguento... Sarguento... Sargueeentoooo... SARGUENTOOO.

Sarguento:QUEEEEEE=Dijo enojado=

Alex:Hola=Dijo mientras salia corriendo=jajajaja-


	24. Un recentimiento

Y DESPUES DE MUCHO LEER EMOS LLEGADO CASI AL FINAL DE ESTO. ANIMO SOLO FALTA POCO.

Capitulo de hoy:

Fin del camino. Filidelfia

=Miramos al unicornio Alex con una gabardina Azul donde dentro de ella llevaba su arnes con la beretta. junto con Celestia y Discord en pleno invierno, tras resivir una carta del imperio de Criztal.=

Celestia:Tienes que acompañarme al imperio de criztal.

Alex:Que sucedio?.

Celestia:Seria bueno que vieras lo acontecido.

Discord:Los puedo llevar?

Celestia:Solo no quiero que me termines vistiendo de pallaso como la ultima vez que isiste eso.

Discord:Era dia de las bromas.

Celestia:Para ti todos los dias es el dia de las bromas.

Discord:QUE TIENE?

Alex:Solo llebanos.

=Discord chasqueo los dedos masndandolos asi al imperio.=

IMPERIO DE CRIZTAL.

=Discord los trajo al imperio justo enfrente del castillo.=

Guardia:Princesa que bueno que lle...=Miro a discord=Mas te bale comportarte, en tu ultima visita tubimos barios eridos, por tus bromitas.

Discord:Malo que ubieran sido muertos no?

Alex:Esacto.=Dijo apollandolo=

=El guardia miro al unicornio.=

Guardia:Siganme.

=EL Guardia los guia adentro del castillo donde alli esperaba Candence , Shining Armor y Zafire quien tenia una cara de pocos amigos.=

Celestia:Buenas tardes.

Candence:Tia que bueno que llegas... tenemos un...=Miro a Zafire=Un gran problema.

Celestia:Lei la carta de tu espozo.=Ce aserco a Zafire=Como te sientes Zafire?

Zafire:Como cree que me siento saviendo esto.=Dijo con enfado=

Celestia:Te entiendo pero no es razon para que te comportes de ese modo.

Alex:Que fue lo que paso.

Shining:Y tu eres?

Alex:Alejandro... no me reconoses?

Shining:No creeo que seas el.

Alex:=El joven ce aserco a shining y le susurro al oido=Le digo a tu queridisima espoza lo que asias con Lin antes de ella?

Shining:AMIGO MIO.

=Ambos terminaron en un pequeño saludo.=

Shining:Eres un Unicornio?... saves resulta ironico que tu...

Alex:NO COMPLETES ESO... Son como 5 veses que lo oigo.

Shining:Que gueniesito...

Discord:Diganme que fue de tu parejita Zafirita...=Dijo mientras bolaba al rededor de ella para luego quetar arriba del trono=

Zafire:Sierra tu osico.=Dijo con enfado=

Shining:Bueno creeo que las evidencias son demaciado claras acompañenme.

=Shining , junto con Candence, Celestia, Zafire , Discord , Alex y 10 guardias, fueron a las Celdas donde estaba, aquella grifa que Crimpson avia vesado, el cartero que arestaron y a Crimpson quien estaba en otra jaula separada del los otros dos, Shining les esplico lo que el vio, cuando acabo mostro la carta que Crimpson avia entregado al cartero, la cual decia:

Esta noche a las 10:38pm estara la princesa en la plaza central tengo areglado todo, para que solo cela lleven, tenemos que ser precisos, el tren sale a las 11:00 para Filidelphia.

Alex miro a Crimpson quien estaba en sentado en el suelo, mirando la pared.=

Alex:Creen que nos puedan dejar solos un momento?=Dijo con malicia=

Candence:Que vas aser.

Alex:Ablar con el... un rato...

=Discord ce aserco a su oido y le dijo=

Discord:Me puedo quedar?

Alex:Claro... pero que te vean que salgas y luego entras...

Celestia:No sete ocurra lastimarlo...

Alex:Claro que no...=luego susurro=voi a matarlo...

Zafire:No le agas nada Alex... porfavor...

Alex:Solo salgan...

=Todos fueron saliendo y como le indico el joven, Discord ce quedo al lado de el.=

Alex:me ases el honor discord?

=Dicho esto, Discord chasqueo los dedos, metiendo a Alex a la celda donde estaba Crimpson, quien parecia terner un pequeño temblor=

Alex:Saves te voi a contar algo...=Dijo mientras caminaba de un lado de la celda a otro=Ubo un gato... Negro... el cual siempre caminaba por los tejados de mi casa por las madrugadas, un dia escuche que este gato chillo... aldia sigiente vi que ese gato no tenia el ojo derecho... a la noche siguiente, yo venia caminando tranquila mente... y vi que uno de mis amigos, tenia un parche en el ojo, le pregunte... Oye que te paso... el me dijo... un idiota me avento una piedra, y quede siego... en la madrugada de esa misma noche... escuche a ese gato pero yo estaba mirando la casa del vesino desde mi ventana y vi a ese gato en llamas,... trate de alludarlo, pero cuando llege ya estaba muerto... A la mañana siguiente me abla una persona diciendome que un amigo avia muerto... pero lo curioso fue que avia muerto en su casa... sali corriendo y vi como su casa estaba en buelta en llamas mientras sacaban de lo que quedava del cuerpo... mire la casa y pude ver una silueta de un gato negro en medio de ese insendio... creo que imegine los aullidos pero no se... desde ese dia no quise tratar a nadie mal... tu que crees?...

Crimpson:Dejate de idioteses.

Alex:Dices que te aga lo mismo que le isiste a mi madre?...=Comenso a brillar su cuerno=Saves...

=Enfrente de Crimpson levitaba la Beretta, muy lentamente asia Crimpson=Esta pequeña pero poderosa arma puede atravesar tu cavesa en un sig sag... mira...=Tiro del gatillo pero cuando lo iso el apuntaba asia la pared, el sonido de la explosion fue tal que Discord ce encargo deque nadie entrara=

Afuera de las Celdas

Zafire:ALEX QUE ISISTE=Dijo asustada=

Candence:ABRE LA PUERTA.

Shining:GUARDIAS DERRIVENLA.

=Para este punto Discord puso un pequeño escudo en la puerta, para inpedir que cualquiera entrara.=

Alex:Me sorprende que aun despues de loque isiste... Mi madre te siga queriendo...

Crimpson:Crees que yo la quiero?

Alex:Si y no...=Movio la Bereta asia la cavesa de Crimpson=Ya viste lo que ase... mirame a los ojos y dime...

Real mente la quieres?

Crimpson:No... Adelante... matame, asi por lo menos no me tendran que encarselar.

=Alex miro los ojos de Crimpson, estos no eran los que el avia visto cuando lo vio... tenian un tono casi oscuro.=

Alex:quien te dijo que yo te iva amatar si esto se pondra muy divertido... Discord la Grifa.

=Discord ya estaba centado en una silla, con portabasos, donde en su braso izquierdo tenia una cubeta con palomitas y del lado derecho un embase de Sidra, el chasqueo los dedos para traer a la grifa al lado de Alex.=

Alex:Bueno me dijo el joven Shining Armor que los vio besandoce no es cierto?=Dijo a la grifa=

Grifa:Muerete=Dijo con desprecio=

Alex:Tambien te quiero=Giro la arma a la grifa y tiro del gatillo por segunda ves=

=Afuera de las celdas=

Shining Armor:MALDITA CEA ALEX ABRE LA PUERTA.

=Dentro=

=Vemos a la grifa la cual empesava a retorcerce de dolor pues el tiro dio en las patas traceras.=

Alex:Extrañaba los interrogatorios... Disfrutas el expectaculo Discord?

=Discord tenia la boca llena de palomitas el levanto un cartel, el cual decia: ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA SIGUE=

Alex:Al publico lo que pida.=Giro el arma asia Crimpson=

Grifa:NO.

Alex:AWWW... Amor...

=Alex tiro del gatillo golpiando el estomago de Crimpson, pero al aserlo ocurrio algo que sorprendio a la Grifa, Discord y a Alex, un pequeño destello color verde oscuro, rodeo el cuerpo de Crimpson, cuando la luz ceso, los tres miraron atonitos al tal Crimpson, quien ahora tenia unas alas de mosca en su espalda, un cuerno el cual parecia tener uecos en el, su pelaje se volvio oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, revelando a un Simulador=

Alex:Pero que mierda es eso?=Dijo viendo al Simulador=Savias eso?=Dijo viendo a la grifa la cual nego con la cavesa=Discord Cura a la grifa...

=Discord , ce aserco a la grifa, Chasque los dedos y le saco la pequeña bala, despues bolbio a aserlo para curar aquella erida, el Simulador aun seguia vivo, por lo cual solo lo dejaron ahy.=

Alex:Dejalos entrar ya.

=Discord Chasque los dedos, al aserlo=

=Afuera=

Shining:LISTOS?... EMPUJEN.

=Dentro=

=Cuando los chasqueo los guardias los cuales tenian un arriete salieron o mas vien entraron disparados, asta chocar con la pared, asiendo que las princesas y Armor entraran.=

Zafire:QUE FUE LO QUE ISISTE ALEJAN...

Candence:EN LOQUE AMI CONSIERNE ESTO...

Celestia:DAME UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA NO...

=Dijieron todas al unisono, pero callaron al ver a un simulador el cual, estaba en el piso con un charco sa sangre debajo de el.=

Alex:Que bueno que llegan... Ahora para rematar...=con fuerza tomo al simulador y lo puso contra la pared=Dime que le isieron a Crimpson?

Simulador:Que... te...importa.

Alex:Ami nada a ella=Señalo a su madre=Mucho...=Con la una pata trasera golpeo, al Simulador en el estomago justo donde tenia el balaso=Que dices?... NO TE OIGO=Dijo dando otro golpe=Aun no?=Dio otro golpe=Esto me esta enpesando a gus...

Celestia:BASTA ALEJANDRO.

Alex:Despues...=el estaba apunto de dar otro golpe mas pero=

Simulador:Basta...=Dijo con poca fuerza=Ablare...

=Alex dejo caer al simulador al suelo=

Alex:Y asi mis alumnos es como la violencia, ase el milagro en todo.

=Alex camino tranquilamente asta la salida, los guardias que llebaban el arriete vieron, con una cara de susto tras lo que el avia echo, Candence nunca esperaba ver esa parte de el incluso shining o Celestia, para cuando discord y Alex salieron=

Celestia:Crei averle dicho a Crizalis que su especie no puede estar aqui.

Simulador:Uste cree que ...=Trato de respirar=Ella me pidio que viniera?... No me aga reir... Muchos de los Simuladores estan por cuenta propia... La reina no puede dar sustento a todos... por lo cual preferimos muchos vivir solos...

Candence:Porque?

Simulador:Porque cree usted?... la comida es poca... nos alimentamos de centimientos... el amor nos nutre... desde el ataque preferimos, muchos de nosotros, vivir solos... auto sustentarnos... es mas alta la probavilidad de vivir...Por eso... y porque es mas facil engañar a las princesitas... no es cierto?=Dijo mirando a Zafire, y a Candence.=

Shining:Que pretendian aser con la princesa Zafire?

Simulador:Bueno... an escuchado al guna vez... todo tiene su precio?

=Inmediatamente Celestia tubo una retrospectiva=

Flash back

Joven:No ce ofenda princesa... pero todo tiene su precio... todo tiene su precio y asta mi cavesa y lo digo por el...

Fin del Flash back

Celestia:Si.

Simulador:Bueno, nos contrataron, diciendo que querian que la princesa Zafire desapareciera, nos pagaria 2 millones por eso... despues encontre un buen mercader en el reino de los minutauros... tratamos unos 10 millones por ella... yo junto con esta grifa, el cartero y otros 2 inbolucrados, nos encargariamos de llebarnola esta noche.

Shining:Quien los contrato para este trabajo?

Simulador:Te sorprenderia saverlo. despues de todo conoses mucho de el...

Celestia:Abla y seremos piadosos con tigo, en tu juicio.

Simulador:cual es su trato?

Celestia:Te puedo dejar ir... con la condicion de que no buelvas aqui.

Simulador:Averlo dicho antes...

Zafire:Quien es.

Simulador:Es la unica princesita que no esta en este lugar... les suena a algien en particular?=Dijo burlandoce=

Celestia:Tonterias, Twiligth no aria tal cosa, nunca.

Simulador: bueno... si quieren recuperar al profesor Crimpson... vallan a Filidelpia... en la montaña Aleluya, a las afueras de la ciudad... a las 12 de la noche... podran verla... pero no les aseguro que ese profesor este vivo...

Celestia:Como fue que sacaste a Crimpson.

Simulador:Esta mañana, lo tomamos esta grifa y yo, lo mandamos a Filidelpia en el primer tren... Un minotauro lo resiviria...

=Zafire dio un gran sus piro de alivio, al saver que esa criatura no tuvo relaciones con ella.=

Simulador:Me puedo retirar?

Celestia:No asta que veamos que sea cierto.

Simulador:En lo que ami consierne... me gustaria que tratara de alludar a los simuladores... mi especie no le quedan muchos dias... si esto continua asi... bueno, solo seremos recordados por las expocisiones de huesos que tiene en su museo.

Shining:llebenlo a que curen su erida... Sarguento.

Guardia:Si señor

Shining:Traime 30 guardias, nos bamos a Filidelpia.

Guardia:Ensegida.

=Zafire, junto con Celestia Candence y Shining fueron directo a la estacion de trenes, al poco rato los 30 guardias acompañaron a las princesas junto con shining.=

Guardia:Estamos listos señor.

Shining:Adentro del tren, partimos hoy mismo.

=Los guardias fueron entrando al tren, Zafire miro asia atras y miro a Alex quien venia platicando con Discord, mientras este estaba con una risa que nadie podia parar.=

Discord:No te gustaria entrar a actuasion?.=Dijo entre risas=

Alex:Saves no es mala idea...=Miro a Zafire=Invitan?.

Shining:Tras lo que isiste, ni loco pienso dejar que entres en este tren.

Candence:Ademas si es sierto que Twiligth fue quien envio al simulador, esto ce arregla entre familia.

Celestia:Incluso tengo miedo de que lleges a lastimar a algien mas.

Alex:AAAAAAA que delicadas... Bien, ballanse...

=Todos entraron al tren, justo cuando solo quedaba Candence y Shining por entrar=

Alex:HEY...=Boltearon ambos=Guardenme un poco, yo tambien la quiero regañar.

=Candence entro, shining solo asintio con la cavesa. El tren partio rumbo asia el Sur Este, para ir a Filidelpia=

Discord:Que asemos mientras?

Alex:Pues...

=Ambos miraron asia atras y vieron a todo el imperio de criztal.=

Alex:Bueno...=Su cuerno comenso a brillar y lebanto la beretta=Pienso divertirme con esto pienso que no voi a ocuparla, almenos asta que yo imbente las armas de fuego.

Discord:Pensaba, en pintar las armaduras de los guardias a un color rosa.

Alex:=Guardo su arma en su gabardina=!Bamos¡

=Las horas pasaron, y las princesas cada ves estaban mas sercas de Filadelpia, eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, pero aun les faltaba unas horas mas de camino, los guardias platicaban entre ellos, las princesas estaban en un bagon privado, pero la platica era casi nula, nadie queria ablar, sus pensamientos daban bueltas entorno a lode Twiligth, Shining ce sentia algo triste, que pasaria si fuera sierto lo que dijo el simulador, Candence tambien pensaba en ello, Twilight fue casi una hermana menor para Candence, ella la cuidaba... (Que fue loque te iso llegar a esto Twiligth)Pensaba se imaginaran a Celestia, Twiligth para ella fue como una hija para ella, ademas de una tutora, una segunda madre...=

Zafire:Como esque ella iso algo asi...

Celestia:No saquemos conclusiones, almenos no aun.

Candence:Cierto puede que sea un simulador con el cuerpo de Twiligth.

=El tren llego a su destino, era una ciudad demaciado bien alumbrada por la luz artificial, los guardias fueron los primeros en bajar, todos tomaron posiciones para protejer a las princesas y al capitan.

Muchos de los ponis del lugar preguntaban porque estaban aqui las princesas, Celestia solo respondio que solo de visita a un lugar tan hermoso como este, otro pregunto que porque tantos guardias esta pregunta la omitieron, prosiguieron con su camino asia una montaña la cual no quedaba muy lejos de ahy, esta era la montaña Aleluya

su nombre fue porque abia un lugar, de la montaña donde podias ver toda la ciudad de Filidelpia, mientras un amanecer aparecia desde el Orizonte, muchos de los ponis cuando llegaban a la sima grataban con gran fuerza

ALELUYA. Por lo cual este fue el nombre que ce le otorgo a la montaña.=

Shining:Nos adelantaremos princesa.

Candence:Tencuidado.

Shining:Te preocupas demaciado.

=El junto a los guardias ce adelantaron rapidamente para tratar de tomar posiciones en lugares estrategicos... Minutos despues deque Shining ce adelantara, Celestia miro asia atras, al aserlo ce encontro con algo que ella no queria ver.=

Celestia:Twiligth...=Dijo en susurro=

=Celestia, avia mirado a esta Alicornio pacearce libremente, pareciera que no savia que las demas princesas estaban en la ciudad.=

Zafire:Que miras?=Ella bolteo pero no estaba Twiligth=

Celestia:Nada... crei ver a un conosido de aqui...

Candence:Podemos visitarlo luego.

Celestia:Si claro...

=Las tres siguieron con su camino=

4 Horas despues...

=Lla era de ñoche por lo cual lo unico que iluminaba el camino era la luz de luna llena, abia una pequeña planicie en la montaña donde abia una cabaña grande de madera.=

Candence:Ya se porque le dicen la montaña Aleluya...=Dijo cansada=

Zafire:Sera porque todos llegas asta aca cansados...=Dijo agotada= y gritan...

Ambas:ALELUYA.

Celestia:=Rio=Jajaja... parecen hermanitas...

Zafire:Se suponia que en esta parte estaria Twiligth pero no la veo.

Celestia:Seamos pasientes.

=Pararon al rededor de treinta y ciete minutos cuando vieron una pequeña sombra tratando de subir por la montaña, cuando esta sombra llego era nada mas y nada menos que.=

Celestia:Twiligth.

Twiligth:P-princesa que ase aqui=Dijo nerviosa=

Celestia:Lo mismo te pregunto... Sparkle...

=Twiligth miro con miedo a las tres alicornios que tenia enfrente sullo.=

Zafire:Donde esta Twiligth?...

Twiligth:Q-quien?...

Zafire:NO TE AGAS LA INOCENTE DONDE ESTA CRIMPSON.=Dijo a grito=

Candence:Contesta Twiligth... donde esta?...

=solo ubo un silencio que solo iso que algien perdiera la pasiencia=

Celestia:RESPONDE TWILIGTH SPARKLE!

=Twiligth retrocedia dos pasos, despues dijo=

Twiligth:Que saven?

Zafire:lo del simulador... el trato con ellos...

Candence:El secuestro... Todo, evitanos la molestia de tener que ser tan bruscas con tigo.

Celestia:Solo dinos... porque?... porque querer secuestrarla?.

Twiligth:Porque?... PORQUE=Dijo a grito=USTED MISMA ME REMPLASO POR ESA MALDITA HUMANA... ELLA SOLO LLEGO UN DIA Y LUEGO QUE?... LA ASE SU DISIPULA... MIENTRAS QUE AMI ME DEJO DE LADO...=dijo en llanto mientras gritaba= LAS UNICAS VESES EN QUE YO LLEGE A ABLAR CON USTED FUE POR UNAS CARTAS QUE NISIQUIERA CE ATREVIO A CONTESTAR... NO LE PARECIO SUFICIENTE DEJARME DE LADO PUES TODAVIA LA NOMBRA PRINCESA AL CABO DE 9 MESES VIVIENDO AQUI...=Dijo con ira=COMO SI NO FUERA SUFICIENTE TODAVIA ME COMPARABA USTED CON ELLA... EN MAS DE UNA OCASION.

=Cuando ce tranquiliso un poco dijo= Entonses pense... me desare de ella, asi de simple... Esperaba que fuera algo sutil, que fuera algo que nadie su piera... pero... parece ser que... hubo sierta falla al final...quisas si tu niño mimado Zafire no ubiera llegado a este mundo... TODO UBIERA SALIDO BIE...

=No termino la frace cuando una Luz Blanca inbadio el lugar, todos en el lugar no podian ver que era... para cuando la luz ceso, pudieron ver a un dragon muy conosido, un unicornio y una Alicornio=

Luna:Ya nose que pensar de ti Twiligth... y pensar que alguna vez te llame amiga...

Discord:Si ubieras pensado asi el dia en que me combertiste en piedra, abriamos sido un buen conyue, contra Celestia.

=El unicornio blanco ce aserco a Twiligth, con una mirada de tristesa, miro a Twiligth y le dijo=

Alex:Twiligth... estaba muy emocionado por acer el libro de los humanos contigo.

=Al poco tiempo salieron unos guardias de entre los arboles, de entre los guardias ce podia identificar un minotauro, un grifo y dos ponis pegasos los cuales venian encadenados... Abia uno que no estaba en cadenas... un Semental Rojo, de ojos verdiazules.=

Zafire:CRIMPSON.=Dijo feliz=

Crimpson:Zafire=Dijo extrañado pues no esperaba verla en ese lugar=

Zafire: que bueno que estas bien cariño=Dijo mientra lo abrasaba=

=Un ultimo guardia salio del lugar, pero este fue=

Shining:Twily?...Que ases a...=Desvio la mirada=

Twiligth:Hermano yo...

Shining:Porque estas aqui?...=Dijo seriamente sin siquiera mirarla=

=No respondio=

Shining:Guardias... llevense a Sparkle...

Twiligth:Hermano!

=Los guardias ce enpesaron a asercar a ella=

Twiligth:Entonses me largo de aqui.

Discord:SI- SI COMO NO=Chasqueo los dedos, dejando a Twiligth sin cuerno y sin Alas, igual que en capitulo el regreso de la armonia=Saves Star Swirl alguna vez fue dicipulo mio al igual que sombra entre otros.

Alex:Pero veo que nisiquiera te mereses eso...

Twiligth:Princesa...Porfavor...=Miro a Celestia=

Celestia:Sparkle... no soi yo a laque deves pedirle perdon...

=Twiligth miro que Zafire estaba con Crimpson, quienes nisiquiera miraban a Twiligth...=

Twiligth:Porfavor...

Luna:Twiligth Sparkle... por el secuestro del profesor Crimpson... intentar Vender a Zafire... son actos que almenos yo no pienso perdonar... nisiquiera el destierro seria adecuado.

=Twiligth miro a Candence tratando de encontrar alluda=

Candence:Twiligth, no estamos en el imperio donde yo pueda alludarte...

Twiligth:Entonses que aran conmigo?...

?:YO TENGO UNA MUY BUENA IDEA

=todos miraron al orijen de la voz y vieron a Alex quien tenia la pistola levitando al lado de el=

Alex:De donde yo vengo el secuestro es un delito que se paga con la vida misma... En loque ami consierne solo digamos que fue un simple accidente no lo creen=Dijo con una fria voz= Una bala perdida, no creen?

Discord:Concuerdo con el.

Todos:USTEDES DIARIO CONCUERDAN.

Alex:Pero no estamos en mi mundo=El joven levito su arma asta su arnes= Asique agan loque quieran con ella... eso ya nome incumbe... porsierto Armor savias que tienes un cuñado llamado Flash centi?

Shining:QUE?!

Twiligth:SOPLON.

Celestia:Twiligth... eres casi una hija para mi... pormi dejaria pasar esto... sin hembargo, es de noche la decision es de la regente de la noche... hermana...

Luna:Twiligth, como se que no puedes pasar mil años en la luna... Cete centencia a la pena de ser combertida en piedra.

=Twiligth, asustada trato de pedirles piedad misma... pero eso no seria de algien que asia algo como eso.=

Candence:Tia... trata decer piadosa.

Luna:Bien... Alex, te gustaria ser el berdugo?

Alex:CONGUSTO=Dijo poniendo la pistola enfrente de Twiligth=Cuando usted diga.

Shining, Candence y uno que otro guardia:NOOOOOOOO

Luna:AAAAAA..=Renego= Decide tu hermana. No medejan aserlo ami modo.

Alex:Awwww...=Dijo desanimado mientras guardaba la pistola=

=Celestia ce aserco a Twiligth... miro detenidamente, su rostro, en el avia lagrimas, ce podria decir que Celestia tenia una ligera devilidad al ver esto.=

Celestia:Twiligth... creo que tienes razon, en parte fue culpa mia echarte a un lado... pero aun asi, loque isiste es algo demaciado malo... por eso, dejare pasar esto.

Alex:ESPERA ESPERA.

=Todos miraron a Alex=

Alex:Ni una peleita?... Unos puñetasos?... Bufetones?... nada?... ES ENCERIO QUE CLASE DE LUGAR ES ESTE.

AMI ME UBIERAN PUESTO UNA PUTISAAA... PERO PUTISAAA... NO CREAN CHINGADERITAS DE PUTASILLOS... NONOOOOOOOOO PUTISAAAAAAAAA, DE LOQUE CE DICHE PUTISA.

Zafire:Aun no entiendes que no estas alla si no aqui?

Alex:Me cuesta adaptarme...

=Bolbiendo con Celestia y Twiligth=

Twiligth:Grasias princesa=Dijo aliviada=

Celestia:Sin embargo... solo seras una unicornio... tus alas no permaneceran mas contigo...Discord regresale su cuerno de unicornio.

Discord:Usted manda=Chasqueo los dedos y el cuerno de Twiligth aparecio nueve mente pero este era un poco mas pequeño que el cuerno de un Alicornio.=

Celestia:Segiras siendo la portadora del elemento de la armonia... sin embargo.

Luna:Ya no seras princesa.

=Twiligth agacho la cabesa, mientras una lagrima pasaba por su rostro.=

Celestia:Guardias...

=Todos pusieron atencion=

Celestia:Esto nunca paso esta claro?.

Guardias:Si princesa.=Gritaron al unisono=

Celestia:Una ultima cosa Twiligth... si preguntan que paso, solo diles que no querias el cargo... esta bien.

Twiligth:Si princesa...=Dijo triste=

Celestia:Bien... Bamonos a casa.

Alex:Pero... pero...perooo

Cadence:No abra golpes.

Alex:Pero... pero...

Luna:Deja de cer agresivo.

Alex:Pero...

Zafire:Como eres necio

=Zafire utilizo su magia y lo tomo por las orejas=

Alex:AHY AHY, NO GUSTA ME DUELE

Zafire:Claro si no era para que te rieras

=El no rio pero los demas alrededor lo isieron...=

DOS DIAS DESPUES EN PONI VILLE.

=Vemos como los ponis comiensan a abrir sus tiendas para las ventas, la nieve cubria un poco la calle con un manto de nieve, al igual que las casas , las ramas de los arboles entre otras cosas... una poni avia llegado a su casa, mas especificamente ala biblioteca, donde un dragon de escabas purpuras y verdes esperaba.=

Spike:Hola Twiligth como te fue en... que le paso a tus alas?

Twiligth:=Miro a Spike, luego suspiro=Era demaciado el cargo... no pude segir.

Spike:Entonses?

Twiligth:creeme todo lo ise por una simple idiotes mia... pero ten por seguro que no bolvera apasar telo promerto.

Spike:Y las demas?

Twiligth:Able con cada una, y bueno la unica que nole parecio fue a Rarity.

Spike:Era de esperar... porcierto crees que este en casa?

Twiligth:Porque?

Spike:Simple curiosidad.

Twiligth:Ella me dijo que quiere salir con Alex...

Spike:ESE TORPE DESQUISIADO QUE AMA LA VIOLENCIA SIN CENTIDO?

Twiligth:Se nota que te cae bien... escuche que bendria hoy... creo que llegara en la estacion de trenes justo en cuatro minu...=Miro asu alrededor=Spike? donde estas?

=Nuestro amigo Spike fue deinmediato a la estacion de trenes a esperar a este tipo, cuando escucho el sonido del tren asercarse agran velocidad la cual fue disminullendo poco a poco, asta detenerce por completo, los pasajeros fueron bajando, fue ahy donde vio a un unicornio alto de crin larga y blanca, llebava un uniforme azul de un militar,cun una beret de color rojo, en la cavesa.=

Alex:Hola enano, como as estado?

Spike:ENANO.?

Alex:O prefieres hormiga?

Spike:QUE?

Alex:Na... no eres divertido...

Spike:Puedo preguntar aque as venido?

Alex:Bueno, aller cuando llege al castillo me encontre con una tal Flour quien dijo que me conosio, no le crei pero estonses recapasite que esaves estaba dividido asique, la invite a tomar un cafe, platicamos y bueno... fue cuando llego Rarity y penso que yo andaba saliendo con ella asique se aserco y me dio una bofetada... Flour me dijo: que porque te golpeo? no supe que decirle... entonses trate de ablar con ella y me ignoraba...

=En la mente de Spike gritaba Victoria, asta que...=

Alex:Pero por eso estoi aqui, para aclarar vien las cosas con ella... asique si me disculpas, ire a pedirle que venga a almorsar conmigo, porque traigo un ambre..=Comenso a caminar pero derrepente el dragon se puso en su camino, impidiendole el pasa=

Spike:NOO no puedes ir con ella.=Dijo tratando de inpedirlo=

Alex:Porque?

Spike:Bueno... ella... esta en el Spa, no le gusta que la molesten cuando esta alli.

Alex:No ahy problema seguro sabra escuchar=Dijo mientras caminaba=

Spike:Creeme no le gusta que la molesten y menos con este frio=Decia mientras lo segia=

Alex:Note preocupes se como tratar una dama, y como calmarla.

Spike:Pero nocrees que despues de lode aller, note quiera ver?

Alex:Niño aun te falta por aprender mucho... es mejor verla despues de lode aller, sabra que yo ablo enserio y me ara caso asique si dejaste de ponerte por enecimaves en mi camino, ire averla y no podras aser nada para imperdirme que yo able con ella.

=El unicornio tenia paso firme, Spike aun intentaba ponerce en su camino, astaque...=

Alex:Bueno como enfadas.

=El joven levito al dragon asta una sotea de una casa=

Alex:SUERTE ENANO

Spike:BAJAME DE AQUI

Alex:PUEDES SOLO USA TUS... SIERTO NO NIETES ALAS JAJAJAJAJA.

=estaves no avia nadie quien le evitara cumplir su objetivo, solo una pequeña poni rosa=

Pinki:HOLA HOLA.

Alex:Hola pinki.

Pinki:Que ases aqui?

Alex:Busco a Rarity, no sabras donde este?

Pinki:Para que la ocupas?

Alex:Bueno aller surgio un pequeño mal entendido y bueno...=Pinki lo interumpio=

Pinki:Es por eso que llego llorando desde canterlot?

Alex:Eh?

Pinki:Tu la isiste llorar?=Dijo mirandolo=

Alex:No calro que no. Me crees capas de aserlo?

Pinki:Bueno... la verdad si.

Alex:Que poco me conoses.

Pinki:Pues como no querias que fueramos amigos, no tengo porque estar sercas de ti...=Bolteo de un lado a otro=

Alex?... donde estas... NOME DEJES ABLANDO SOLAAAA

=El joven se abia aburrido de estar con ella asique, ce dirijio a la butic de Rarity, la cual tenia un letrero Rojo, que decia ``NO MOLESTAR´´, el joven miro esto pero lejos de ovedecer el cartel toco la puerta suabemente.=

Alex:Rarity... estas en casa?.

=No ce escucho nada, el joven volbio a tocar la puerta y esta ves fue abierta.=

Alex:Hola Sweetib...

=No acabo la frase cuando resivio un golpe de una escoba en la cavesa=

Alex:AHY AHY, QUE TE PASA.

Sweetibell:Tu isiste llorar a mi hermana=Dijo mientras le propinaba otro golpe=

Alex:AHY, TRANQUILA, FUE UN MAL ENTENDIDO... dejame explicarte todo...=Dijo mientras con sus cascos trataba de cubrirce los golpes que recibia.= Tu saves mas que nadie que yo no le aria eso...

=la pequeña paro de golpearlo y lo miro detenidamente=

Sweetibell:Entonses veniste a ablar con ella?

Alex:Si... esta en casa?

Sweetibell:Si lo esta, y perdona.

Alex:Tranquila, ami tampoco me gustaria que algien isiera llorar a algien a quien aprecio.

=Sweetibell iso pasar al joven, al entrar Sweetibell, le dijo al joven que ce centara en la silla, en loque ella le pedia asu hermana que bajara. Sweetibell entro al cuarto de su hermana, ella estaba en su cama con una bata blanca, con azul, mientras unos solloses ce escuchaban de ella=

Sweetibell:Hermana... Alex bino a ablar con tigo.

Rarity:No quiero ablar con el...=Dijo triste=

Sweetibell:Estas segura? bino desde Canterlot, solo para ablar contigo...

Rarity: enserio?

Sweetibell:Si esta abajo.

=Rarity trato de limpiarce las lagrimas que tenia en su cara, ambas unicornios bajaron, asta encontrarce con el joven el cual miraba los vestidos que tenian puestos algunos maniquies.=

Alex:Rarity... crees que podamos ablar, sobre lo ocurrido aller?

Rariry:Venisde en tren?

Alex:Si en tren.

=Rarity lo guio asta la cosina donde Sweetibell, estaba preparando unas tasas de Te=

Rarity:toma aciento.=El ovedecio=

Alex:Bueno, creo que lo ocurrido aller, fue algo... como decirlo, inesperado para ambos.

Rarity:Para ambos?

Alex:yo no me esperaba que Flour de liz, me conosiera y tu no esperabas que nos encontraras tomando un cafe, sercas de donde ibas a entregar los vestidos para la banquera. Dime una cosa...=Rarity lo miro= Te dieron celos?.

=Esta pequeña pero muy importante pregunta resono, muchas veses en su cavesa, ademas de eso un pequeño rubor ce iso notar en sus mejillas.=

Rarity:P-porque dices eso?

Alex:Bueno, entraste a la cafeteria, con paso firme a agolpearme en frente de todos asique... =Ce sobo su mejilla= creo que tengo barios motivos.

Rarity:Bueno... la verdad esque...

=antes de que ella dijiera algo, una pegaso abia entrado ala abitacion=

Reinbow dash:RAPIDO RARITY, TODAS TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO PARA...=Miro al unicornios=

Alex:hola paleta arcoiris

Reinbow:Te conosco acaso?

Rarity:No puedes esperar mas tarde Reinbow?

Reinbow:Pero abiamos quedado que nos iriamos a las 12 a la cascada. Ademas que tendria que decirte el.?

Alex:Me temo que nada.=Dijo poniendoce de pie=

Rarity:Pero Alex... yo...

Reinbow:Espera espera... eres Alex? el largirucho ese?

Alex:El mismo que calsa y viste. Fue bueno aclarar este pequeño mal entendido.=Dijo mientras salia del la cosina=

Reinbow:Bueno ya que ese tonto ce fue bamonos Rari...ty...

=Rarity tenia una cara de enfado, comica, Reinbow solo dijo=

Reinbow:P-p-puedo preguntar deque ablaban?...

=Rarity levito a reinbow dash consu magia para , asi poder llebarla asta afuera dela casa donde ella metio la cavesa de Reinbow en una pequeña montaña de nieve=

Rarity:DECOSAS PRIVADAS MUY IMPORTANTES.

=Rarity trato de ver donde avia ido el joven, para entonses alo lejos lo miro, el estaba al lado de las pequeñas CMC, solo alcanso a mirar que el les entrego una pequeña carta, Rarity enpeso a galopar a toda velocidad para alconsarlo, pero justo cuando llego con las CMC el ce abia marchado.=

Rarity:Adonde fue Alex?

Apple bloom:A la estacion de trenes, dijo que tenia que regresar a canterlot.

Scootaloo:Si y tambien porque tenia que areglar barias cosas para la boda de la princesa Zafire.

Sweetibell:Su tren sale en unos minutos si te das prisa lo alcasaras.

=Asiendo caso a su hermana ella siguio su camino, pero ce detubo en seco cuando escucho un sonido muy particular, el silbido del tren que abia llegado a la estacion, con esto ce aferro a llegar a la estacion, pero cuando llego miro a Alex entrar al bagon, la cuestion fue que las puertas ce cerraron encuanto el entro, por consiguiente el tren partio a su destino que era Canterlot.=

Rarity:Llege tarde...=Dijo des animada.=

?:Rarity?

=Ella bolteo para saver quien era y miro a Fluttershy, quien llevaba unas alforjas con algunas verduras y frutas.=

Fluttershy:Que ases aqui?

Rarity:Venia a buscar a Alex...

Fluttershy:Creo que si ubieras llegado unos segundos antes abrias alcansado... porcierto... Alex me pidio que te diera esto.=Dijo sacando un sobre.=

Rarity:Tedijo algo mas?

Fluttershy:Si... que dejaras de cer tan... bueno... Celosa, porque ahy algo que note gustaria saver.

Rarity:muchas grasias Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:De nada.=Dijo mientras abria sus alas para irce.=

=Rarity comenso abrio el sobre y miro unas medidas, abajo de ahy estaba escrito:

Rarity con las prisas que tengo, olvide decirte que mi madre ocupa un vestido de novia, una pereja me afirmo que tu isiste uno tambien, asique ocupare uno, conociendo tu trabajo no creo que alla errores, almenos que ¿quieras que los descubra?, quisiera que tubiera una cola larga, el color del vestido me pidio mi sacrosanta madre que fuera de color Azulejo, pasare dentro de unos dias a recojerlo, mas precisos 5 dias. mi madre pidio que tubiera un traje, por locual tambien deje mis medidas.

Posdata:No megusta el gris, azul, morado y naranja. Y trata de cer menos celosa.

ATT: ALEJANDRO.

= despues de leer, Rarity ce encamino asia su butic, pero en el trallecto ce encontro, con su hermana.=

Sweetibell:Lo alcansaste?

Rarity: no ce fue antes deque yo llegara.

Sweetibell:Porcierto mira esto.=Dijo mientras le abria la carta que el les abia entregado.=

=Ella comenso a leer brebemente astaque...=

Rarity:CELESTIA Y ALEX.=Dijo sorprendida=

Sweetibell:Si no es grandioso=Dijo mientras miraba la carta=supongo que despues de todo, la princesa le agrado su forma de cer. Quisas dentro de poco,ce llegen a cazar no crees?

=Antes de que ella viera algo salio disparada acia la biblioteca donde encontro a Twiligth junto con las demas chicas, preparando las casas para salir.=

Rarity:IRE A CANTERLOT

Twiligth:Pero todas aviamos quedado en ir a la cascada, del otro extremo del bosque, para ver el amanecer.

Apple jack:Ademas fuiste aller a Canterlot, porque esa hurgencia de ir denuevo?

Reinbow: No me digas que solo iras alla solo porque interumpi la platica tuya y de Alex.

=Encuanto estas palabras ce pronunciaron, un pequeño dragon bajo rapido por las escaleras y dijo=

Spike:De que ablaban?

Reinbow:Pues de algo sumamente importante, como para averme puesto en la nieve... verdad rarita...

Rarity:Telotenias bien merecido, ademas esde muy mala educacion interumpir a alguien mientras abla.

Spike:Pero no me as respondido.

Rarity: Es algo pribado Spike.

Reinbow:Alex y Rarity debajo de un arbol..

=Casi por instinto todas enpesaron a cantar esta cansion, cosa que iso que ce sonrojara Rarity las demas vieron esto

y bueno ce podria decirque supueron una dura y cruel realidad, para el pequeño dragonsito=

Apple jack:Asi que te flecho ese chico?... jajaja quien diria.

Fluttershy:Y porque nole dijiste nada cuando estaba en tu casa?

Rarity:La primera regla en una dama es nunca dar el primer paso... pero creo que tenia que aser una ecepcion...

Twiligth:Bueno como que tenias que aser una ecepcion?

Rarity:Pues... ce podria cedir que ce adelantaron...

Pinki:Quien fue la afortunada?=Cuando dijo esto Rarity bolteo a mirar a pinki con algo de enojo=Digo... Quien fue la condenada.

Rarity:Pues...=Saco la carta de su hermana=

=Todas ce asercaron a leer la carta la cual decia=

Contestando a su pregunta del otro dia chicas, si sitengo una chica especial, y no podria estar mas feliz diciendoles que es Celestia, nuestro relacion esta marchando mas que bien, pero si no fuera por mi suerte, ella no estara con migo... creo que es eso, porque bueno, no creo que sea tan guapo, lo digo porque no soi muy banidoso como ese tal Blueblood, el cual siendo cincero creeo que es un alma blanca.

=Todas dieron una pequeña pausa a la lectura, y pensaron (Alma blanca?)

Si no estan familiarizados con el termina es Puñal, para que comprendan y si toda via no, Gey. me dijieron que era sobrino de las princesas por locual me tube que aguantar las ganas de tener que golpearlo, por que no si ubieran visto como es de banidoso... les puedo jurar que si alguna de ustedes me dice que lo golpee lo ago.

Posdata:Mandenme una carta diciendo eso para tener con que escudarme, gracias.

ATT:ALEJANDRO.

Rarity:Twiligth, puedes mandar una docena de cartas a Alex?

Twiligth:Para que?

Rarity:Solo aslo.

=Mientras tanto en el tren, vemos a Alex sentado, mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje.=

Alex:Bueno...=Saco una lista de su traje la cual toco el piso=Porque tube que encargarme yo de los preparativos?

Flash back

=Vemos a Zafire junto a su hijo platicando, en una de las salas del castillo=

Zafire:Ya anotaste todo?

Alex:Bueno...=Dijo extendiendo la hoja la cual llego asta el piso=Nocrees que estas exajerando?...Es la tercera lista.

Zafire:Exajerar?.=Dijo extrañada=Esperaba que fueras tu quien estubiera igual de emocionado que yo.

Alex:Lo estoi pero=Dijo mostrandoles las listas=bueno mientras no sea yo quien aga los preparativos.

Zafire:Que buena idea, podras encargarte de los preparativos, mientras Crimpson y yo ensallamos la seremonia.

Alex:PERO.=Protesto=

Zafire:GRACIAS ALEX.=Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla=

Alex:=Suspiro=Porque no...

Fin del Fash back

Alex:Tengo que aprender a decir no...

=Fin del cap=


	25. Epilogo

Me duele decir esto:

Capitulo final... EPILOGO.

El fin de la realidad.

=Podemos ver a Alex quien tenia la ultima de las tres listas, estaba un una gransala, del castillo donde ce aria la cena, la idea de Zafire era aser la cena afuera, pero los pegasos tenian llubia programada ese dia, asique para no aser demorar la boda un dia mas, prefirieron aser la cena adentro=

Alex:Bien... flores...listas... pastel?...=Miro a unos reposteros quienes lo andaban colocando en una gran mesa.=Listo...Bestido...=Miro un maniqui de un poni, pero=DONDE ESTA?=Dijo alterado= Mi madre me ba amatar... =Miro asia una pared, en donde justo abia un relog de pendulo, el cual marcaba las 9:47 p.m.=Me queda tiempo... solo voi a poni ville y...=En ese preciso instante recordo que=LAS INVITACIONES DE LAS PORTADORAS, LO OLVIDEEEEE. HIJOS DE LA REPUTA BOMBA MEXI VERGAS MADREEE=Respiro=Bien ahy tiempo ahy tiempo para todo...

=El salio de la Sala, para dirigirce a la estacion de tren pero justo antes de salir par la puerta principal.=

Zafire:Alex adonde bas tan tarde?

Alex:Tarde?, son las nueve, ademas ya acabaron el ensayo?

Zafire:Ace media hora. porcierto, como quedo el vestido que mandaste aser con Rarity?

Alex:Em... bien...=Dijo nervioso=

Zafire:puedo verlo?

Alex:NO=Dijo alterado=Esque no... noquieres esperarte para mañara?, ceria bueno que descansaras mañana cera un dia largo.

Zafire:Que me estas ocultando Alejandro?

Alex:Nada, que te ace pensar eso?

Zafire:Tengo mis motivos... en fin, ire a descansar, mañana nos espera un dia agitado.

Alex:Que descanses.

Zafire:No lleges tarde si sales.

Alex:Aja...

=Sin mas quien lo detenga, siguio con su camino, al llegar a la estacion, pudo conseguir un boleto, pero el tren saldria a las 10;30. aciendo que el llege a las 12:00 A.M. a poni ville.=

En poni Ville

=La blanca nieve, era precente en todo el pueblo, abia pocas luses que iluminaban el camino, pero pudo encontar abansar.=

Alex:Nose porque te escondes, se que me estas siguiendo desde que prepare las mesas.

=Atras de el aparecio el Draconecuus.=

Discord:Como cete pudo olvidar el bestido?, avias dicho que bendrias cinco dias antes.

Alex:Lose pero, con las prisas incluso olvide invitar a las portadoras.

Discord:Crees que acepten?, es casi de ultima hora la invitacion

Alex:Espero y acepten... pero descuida=con su magia levito la Vieja confieble, Beretta= Suelo ser muy persuasivo

Discord:Porcierto... invitaras tambien a Twiligth?

Alex:Si.

Discord:Despues de loque ella iso.?

Alex:todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad no crees?, ademas Celestia me pidio que invitara a todas las portadoras.

Discord:que obediente.=Dijo en broma=

Alex:Si verdad... enserio tengo que aprender a decir no...

=Discord despues de esa combersacion desaparecio, Alex camino con algo de apuro esta encontrarce con una casa en particular, toco la puerta asta que escucho=

?:Quien?

Alex:Eres tu Pinki?

=La puerta ce abrio, dejando ver a aquella poni rosa imperactiva=

Pinki:Hola Alex que ases aqui?, es demaciado tarde.

Alex:Bueno ce que esto es de ultima hora pero...=Le entrego una tarjeta de color dorado=Ceria bueno que vinieras a la boda, mañana en Canterlot. Irias?

Pinki:CLARO QUE SI

Alex:Pero no grites=Dijo tapandoce los oidos=

Pinki:Aque hora es?

Alex:Al medio dia.

Pinki:Okidokiloki.=Dijo cerrando las puertas, mientras ce eschuchaban los saltitos de ella en la casa=Porcierto ten cuidado con Rarity

Alex:Eh?

=El fue al centro, el encontro a una poni en su camino=

Alex:Hola Rarit...

=No acabo de saludar cuando resibio un golpe en su mejilla izquierda=

Alex:BUENO QUE AFAN DE GOLPEARME CUANDO NOS VEMOS.

Rarity:Telo mereces.

Alex:ASI PORQUE...=Miro detenidamente a Rarity asta que=Tu hermana te mostro la carta verdad?=Dijo timido=

Rarity:Si lo iso.

Alex:Bueno... esto es algo incomodo... Solo respondeme algo, Centias algo pormi?

=Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la unicornio, atal grado te que su pelaje blanco ce volbio rojo=

Alex:Contodo respeto pero... JAAAAAAJAAAAA=Dijo mientras reia con todas sus fuerzas=

Rarity:COMO ERES PESADO.

Alex:De echo como humano pesaba 85kg, ahora que soy poni peso menos de eso.

Rarity:Contigo noce puede ablar, nos vemos.=Dijo siguiendo su camino=

Alex:RARITY ESPERA.=Ella paro=Me darias el vestido?=Dijo timido=Lo ocupo...

Rarity:No me digas.

Alex:Si se que te dije que vendria cinco dias antes pero estube demaciado ocupado con estas cosas=Dijo mostrandole las dos listas.=

Rarity:Todo eso queria tu madre?

Alex:Nose decir no esta Bien?

Rarity:Descuida, ven acompañame.

=Ambos caminaron, cada ves que respiraban se veia una pequeña cantidad de humo salir por sus bocas o narizes, era corioso. llegando a la casa de Rarity, lo primero que vio fue un vestido, de un color azul profundo, los vordes del vestidos eran de color Rojo, un velo Celeste, y por ultimo un pequeño collar con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro=

Alex:Despues de todo este tiempo me siges sorprendiendo, Cuanto te devo?

Rarity:Nada, ademas quisiera que fuera un regalo para tu madre.

Alex:En ese caso, ce que es de ultima hora y bueno...=Dijo entregandole una tarjeta dorada=Megustaria que fueras a la boda de mi madre, mañana.

=Rarity miro la tarjeta=

Alex:Claro si tienes algo mas que aser...=Dijo tomando la tarjeta que le abia entregado=Tomare esto y...

Rarity:CLARO QUE VOI=Dijo arrevatandole la tarjeta=

Alex:Esta bien pero tranquila niña. Mañana al medio dia en Canterlot BAY.=Dijo usando su cuerno para desaparecer=

Rarity:MAÑANA ESTAS LOCO ESTO ES MUY...=Para cuando ella boltio el no estaba=Ya dije que iria asique bueno...

Pero cera muy bueno para suvir mis estandares.

=Regresando Alex el estaba enfrente de la biblioteca=

Alex:Que buen maestro resultaste Discord...

=Toco tres veses la puerta y no resibio=

Alex:Twily... no quiero bolber a entrar no me agas esto...

=Insistio otros tres veses asta que, la puerta ce a brio, dejando ver aun dragonsito purpura.=

Spike:Alex?, que ases a esta hora de la noche...=Dijo dando un gran bosteso=

Alex:Esta Twiligth.?

Spike:Si pasa.

=Spike dejo pasar al unicornio, el dragon subio por las escaleras para abisar de la llegada de Alex, mientras esperaba

a que viniera, miro los estantes de los libros, fue cuando entonses escucho pisadas que bajaban las escaleras, Twiligth miro a Alex no con enojo, ni mucho menos con miedo, era intriga.=

Twiligth:Que ases qui Alex?

Alex:Bueno, me gustaria invitarte a la boda de mañana.=Dijo dandole la tarjeta=

Twiligth:No voi a ir.

Alex:Porque no?

Twiligth:Saves lo que ocurrio y ver a tu madre o a Shining Armor...=Dijo mirando el suelo=no pienso ir.

Alex:Mi madre no esta enojada con tigo, de echo ella quiere que ballas.

Twiligth:Despues de lo ocurrido?...

Alex:Seria una buena oportunidad para que ablaras con tu hermano. quisas con el tiempo te buelbas a comvertir en Princesa de nuevo, eres muy talentosa, solo te saliste un poco del rumbo correcto.

Twiligth:No creo que Celestia quiera darme otra oportunidad.

Alex:Tu tranquila y yo nervioso, que me dices? iras a la boda?.

=Twiligth, penso detenidamente la situacion, por un lado tenia razon el joven, pero por otro que pasaria con su hermano, o Candence?.=

Twiligth:Bien ire.

Alex:Me alegro Twily... por cierto=Uso su magia para levitar una pequeña libreta, la cual entrego a Twiligth=Espero y te cientas entretenida con esta lectura.

=Ella tomo el la libreta la abrio y vio que en la parte superior tenia escrito: HISTORIA HUMANA=

Twiligth:GRACIAS ALEX.

Alex:Solo te advierto, no puse todo sobre la historia.(Aun tengo el lado oscuro de la medicina y las guerras en mi cabesa verdad cerebro?... Por su pollo.)

Twiligth:Y cuando cera la boda?

Alex:Mañana mismo ADIOS=Acto seguido uso su cuerno para transportarce fuera del lugar=

Twiligth:COMO QUE MAÑANA MISMO=replico pero no estaba=Spike quieres venir?

Spike:No me dejo invitacion.

Twiligth:En la boda de mi hermano no llevabas invitacion, no te preocupes. por ahora bamos a prepararnos.

=El joven aparecion en casa de la pegaso a marillenta, en justo en frente de aquella casa Arbol que solo abia visto cuando el llego a ese mundo por primera ves...=

Alex:Fluttershy esta en casa?=Dijo tocando la puerta=

=No paso mucho tiempo astaque la pegaso abrio la puerta=

Fluttershy:Hola Alex.

Alex:Que onda, olle me gustaria que fueras a la boda=Dijo entregandole la invitacion=Cera mañana por la mañana NOS VEMOS=Dijo desapareciendo=

Fluttershy:Mañana?=Dijo extrañada=Veamos a que hora es...=En cuanto abrio la invitacion.=ALAS DOCE DE LA TARDEEE ALEX QUE SIGNIFICA ESO.

=Ella solo escucho una vos a lo lejos.=

Alex:NO LLEGES TARDE Y VE ARREGLADA.

=Solo faltaban dos por lo cual decidio pasar a la granja de los Apple, no quedaba lejos pero como es un huevon el cabron, prefirio a cortar camino transportandoce directo a la casa=

Alex:JENNY RIVERA=Dijo tocando la puerta=

=El esperaba que Apple jack abriera la puerta, pero lejos de eso fue un semental rojo un poco mas alto que el=

Alex:Ahy... esta Apple jack?

Big Mac:Sip...

Alex:Le puedes ablar?

Big Mac:Nop...

Alex:Entonses le puedes entregar esto?=Dijo sacando la invitacion=Es hurgente que la entregarias?

Big Mac:Sip.

Alex:No ablas mucho verdad?

Big mac:Nop...

Alex:Timido?

Big mac:Sip...

Alex:Bueno nos vemos.

=Solo una mas pensaba el unicornio, el problema era que no savia donde vivia la pegaso, ademas era de nuche...=

Alex:Donde vivira?... Neee Cinco de Seis no esta mal... la mejor escusa, No quiso venir.

=Ce dio media buelta y con alluda de su cuerno ce dirijio a la estacion de tren, sin embargo=

Alex:Aque hora llega un tren con direccion a Canterlot?

Gerente:Dentro de poco vendra uno, viene de las pegasus.

Alex:Arre gracias.

=Espero... espero... y espero... y bolvio a esperar, el estaba tumbado en la banca recostado, asta que escucho el silvato del tren que ce aproximaba lentamente, junto a una cortina de humo, que al poco tiempo ce fue dispersando pocos ponis bajaron y entre ellos la pequeña de crin colorido y pelaje celeste.=

Alex:Que bonitas horas de llegar.

=La pegaso bolteo y ce llebo una pequeña sorpresa al ver al unicornio=

Reinbow:Que ases aqui Alex?

Alex:Tomando este tren para irme y porque tantas cosas con...=El joven una maleta, la cual tenia una imagen de una pegaso amarilla con un sombrero.=Wow Indiana Jhons tambien vive aqui?

=La pegaso miro extrañada.=

Reinbow:Quien es ese?

Alex:Bueno es un explorador, que segun yo a echo como 5 peliculas, una de ellas fue la ultima cruzada del santogrial, y mi faborita la calavera de criztal... quiero regresar a ver esas peliculas...=Dijo susurrando.= Porsierto=Dijo normal, mientras le entregava un voleto dorado=Estas invitada a la boda de manaña.

=El silvato del tren comento a sonar, esta era la indicasion para que subiera de inmediato cosa que iso.=

Reinbow:Pero... Son las 4 de la mañana, no ceria hoy?

Alex:Si nos vemos en 8 horas mas.=Dijo mientras subia al tren y cerraba la puerta=

Reinbow:OCHO HORAS MAS.

Alex:ES DE GALA LLEBATE UN BUEN VESTIDO, COSA QUE DUDO.

=Para entoses el tren avia comensado a abansar, en el trallecto pasaron al rededor de hora y media, para cuando vajo del tren en Canterlot, el joven unicornio abansaba cansado, algunos ponis comensaban a abrir los grandes locales del lugar, el estaba bostesando del cansancio, llegando al castillo aun abia guardias nocturnos despues de todo, aun no era de dia. al menos no oficialmente, entro al castillo, camino pesadamente asia su durmitorio, abrio la puerta de esta, dejo caer una caja donde llebava el vestido de su madre, y solo dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama.=

EN OTRO LADO DEL CASTILLO

=Podemos ver a la Princesa Luna caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, cuando ce encuentra con su hermana,

quien parecia que acabava de despertar.=

Luna:Buen dia hermana.

Celestia:Gracias Luna, como estubo tu noche?.

Luna:Nome quejo, tu noviecito salio a media noche. acabo de llegar ace unos minutos, devo suponer que deve de estar durmiendo.

Celestia:Que crees que alla echo?

Luna:Por precaucion, mantengamonos atentas.

Celestia:Bien, descansa un rato, la voda no tardara en empesar.

Luna:Lose, nome perdere esta voda.

=Ambas ce despidieron, Celestia camino asia el balcon donde ce podia ver toda la ciudad de canterlot, Celestia miro acia el cielo que aun ce mantenia oscuro, pero con un sin fin de estrellas que evitaban la oscuridad total, celestia also su mirada... cerro los ojos y su cuerno comenso a brillar, una aura dorada enbolvio el cuerno de esta, a la lejania ce podia divisar un gran resplandor sobre el orizonte, entre las montañas aparecio el gran astro que da vida a ese planeta y todos los ceres vivos... el Sol.=

Celestia:Otro dia, de vida.

=Dijo para si misma, en voz alta=

?:y que lo digas.

=ella bolteo para saver de quien era esa voz, ella ce topo con=

Celestia:Zafire?, que ases despierta a esta hora?

Zafire:Biendo el vello amanecer. ademas estoi muy anciosa dentro de poco me voi a cazar.

Celestia:Gracias. Pero si estas muy anciosa por la voda, que te parece si comensamos con tus arreglos.

Zafire:No podria estas mas deacuerdo.

=Ambas comensaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, los preparatibos del lugar de la ceremonia estaban en su lugar las flores, globos, listones , ETC.

Sin embargo avia algo muy importante=

Celestia:Puedo ver tu vestido?

Zafire:Claro, Alex no quiso mostrarmelo, pero vamos a ver como quedo.

=Ellas enfilaron acia la avitacion la cual por su pollo estaba cerrada con seguro desde adentro, en la puerta avia un pequeño letrero que decia: NO CHINGAR(Bueno eso no) No molestar, apartir de das 11:00 a.m. pero claro avia a algien a quien no le importaba esto=

Zafire:Alex abre la puerta.

=Dijo mientras tocava la puerta, sin embargo no fue avierta, ella bolvio a incistir pero no ce abrio=

Zafire:Alejandro, respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos.(SI AVERIGUAN DE DONDE SAQUE ESO, TENDRAN UN DIA DE BUENA SUERTE.)

=Acto segido, Zafire con su magia enbolbio el serrojo de la puerta, permitiendo que esta puerta ce abriera, al acerlo miraron al joven recostado boca abajo sobre la cama, mientras en el suelo una caja blanca.=

Zafire:Te dije que no llegaras tarde...=Dijo mientras entraba a la abitacion=

=Celestia miro la caja y la levito asta ella.=

Celestia:aqui deve de estar tu vestido. supongo que salio en la noche para ir por el.

Zafire:Asi que cete olvido...No te culpo te pedi que isieras casi todo...

Alex:Emmm...ammm bymmmm.

Celestia:Que dice?.

Zafire:Que espera una muy buena recompensa.

=Ambas decidieron dejarlo descansar, almenos asta que todos esten listos.=

NO SE ABSOLUTAMENTE DE QUE CETENGA QUE ASER PARA PREPARAR A LOS NOVIOS Y COMO SE QUE A MUCHOS DE USTEDES SOLO QUIEREN IR AL GRANO POS VAMOS=

10:37 A.M.

=Las mane 6 ya estaban dentro del castillo, junto con Shining armor Candence, Luna, y Crimson.

los invitados eran amigos y amigas de Zafire que avia echo en el tiempo que ella estaba en el mundo, avia familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo de parte de Crimpson, los padrinos estaban conpuestos asi, Crimson eligio a su hermana quien era tres años mayor que el, era una pegaso de pelaje Morado y crines Rosas sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes, uno era verde y otro cafe, una cuite mark de una llama sobre una nuve. ella respondia al nombre de Clouter. de parte de Zafire ella avia elejido a Candence.

Todos comensaban a llegar al lugar de la ceremonia, uno a uno. al parecer la tencion ce conformaba entre Shining armor y Twiligth, avia ocasiones enque ambos cruzaban las miradas, pero siempre shining era quien la apartaba bruscamente, Candence quien estaba al lado suyo, le dijo=

Candence:Shining... no crees que deverias darle una oportunidad?, es tu hermana todos llegamos a desviarnos del camino correcto alguna vez.

Shining:Tu saves mas que nadie que la estimo mucho... pero loque iso no es algo que ce perdone de un dia para otro.

Candence:Ella bino asta aqui sabiendo que estarias en la voda, almenos dale un respiro no crees.?

Shining:Y si no quiero?

Candence:yo tambien te dire lo mismo cuando quieras sexo.

Shining:Esta bien, ablare con ella.

=Shining camino asta donde ce encontraba Twiligth pero ella no estaba sola, estaba acompañada por sus amigas.=

Twiligth:H-hola hermano...=Dijo timida=

Shining:Podemos ablar un momento Twiligth?

=Twiligth no ce nego ellos dos caminaron fuera del salon donde ce realizaria la ceremonia, caminaron por los pasillos asta que ce detubieron, donde abia vidriales.

Twiligth iva ser la primera en ablar pero=

Shining:Sigo callengo en la negacion, yo nunca espero algo como eso Twiligth.

Twiligth:Hermano, lo que paso fueque no tube...=No acabo la frace cuando=

Shining:NO TUBISTE QUE, SIEMPRE AS TENIDO TODO Y AUN QUERIAS MAS?...

=Twiligth casi estubo a punto del llanto pero.=

Shining:Solo por buscar atencion?

=Twiligth acintio=

Shining:Nunca supe y nunca sabre como piensan las yeguas...=Dijo negando con la cavesa.= VEN PARA ACA

=Echo esto Shining abraso a su hermanita, era algo que almenos Twiligth extrañava=

Twiligth:SIHINING NO ME ARRUGAS EL VESTIDO.

=Despuer de un pequeño rato forcegeando, Twiligth miro a su hermano=

Twiligth:Perdoname hermano... nunca volvere aser alguna cosa como esa.

Shining:Todo quedo atras, solo mantengamos esto en secreto de mamá y papá esta bien?

11:27 A.M.

=en una abitacion ce encontraba Zafire, junto con unas yeguas las cuales le alludarian con el arreglo, en otra abitacion vemos que el joven unicornio, tiene un traje de gala negro apeticion de su madre, el joven ce aserco a la abitacion donde ce encontraba su madre=

Alex:Que tanto te falta?=Dijo estando del otro lado de la puerta.=

Zafire:El maquillaje.

Alex:Para que ocupan eso?

Zafire:Para vernos mas guapas.

Alex:Ok y cuanto tiempo tarda el maquillaje en aser efecto?

Zafire:ALEJANDRO.

Alex:Pos apresurate, falta menos de media hora para la ceremonia.

Zafire:Como eres inpasiente.

Alex:HOLA de quien crees que herede eso?

Zafire:Ya voi...

=Primero ce abrio la puerta dejando salir a las yeguas quien abian terminado de arreglar a Zafire.

Zafire salio con un gran vertido,de un color azul profundo, los vordes del vestidos eran de color Rojo, un velo Celeste, y por ultimo un pequeño collar con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro, el joven miro anodadado.=

Zafire:Cierra la boca que te entraran moscas.=Dijo dandale un pequeño golpe abajo de la mandibula=

Alex:Auch...

Zafire:No exajeres tambien.

Alex:Vamos que hoy es tu gran dia.

=En la sala donde ce rrealizaria la ceremonia, ce encontraban todos los lugares ocupados, Crimson quien llebava un traje rojo parecido al de Shining armor, solo que el de Crimson llebava un emblema de una espada, Celestia ce encontraba al centro, al lado de Crimson. Luna, Shining Armor y los padres de este estaban de un lado mientras que Las manes estaban del otro. los padrinos de cada quien estaban de lado por lo cual solo era cuestion de esperar.=

Celestia:=Le susurro a Crimson=Nervioso?

Crimson:No ce imagina.

Celestia:Almenos no estas aciendo esto forzadamente.

Crimson:Que buen centido del humor mejestad.=Dijo mirando lapuerta.=

=la tipica cansion de voda comenso a entonarce, mientras las puertas dejaban ver a un Alicornio azulada, las miradas ce postraron sobre ella, mientras que el unicornio tomaba aciento al lado de las manes=

Rarity:Porque tardaste?=Dijo susurrando=

Alex:nose porque ustedes siempre tardan tanto en arreglarce, eso siempre cera un misterio.

=Zafire ya estaba al lado de crimson por loque comenso la ceremonia=

Celestia:Honorables damas y caballos, estamos aqui para unir a estos dos ponis en sagrado matrimonio...

=Bla,bla,bla ETC,ETC,los botos... Etc... perdon pero noce que ce tenga que decir en estas cosas...=

Celestia:Crimson Burn... Aceptas a Zafire Hearth como tu espoza?.

=Crimpson miro a Zafire con cariño y sin pensarlo dos veses dijo=

Crimson:Acepto.

Celestia:Y tu Zafire aceptas a Crimson como tu espozo?

=Sucedio lo mismo=

Zafire:Acepto.

=Celestia miro a ambos con felizidad y dijo=

Celestia:Entonces los declaro marido y yegua.

=Muchos emos visto demaciadas historias, porlocual savemos que es loque sucede no?=

Rarity:Alex... porque te sale sangre de la nariz?=Dijo susurrando=

Alex:Aque te...=llevo un casco a su nariz=Pero que ca...

=Lamentablemente no termino la frace cuando callo de lleno al suelo, dejando escuchar un golpe ceco.=

Zafire:ALEX.

=Sin hembargo esta palabra solo esa palabra resonaba en su cavesa, una y otra ves... como si no uviera fin alguno.=

=Solo ce escucha una voz que dice=

¿?:ALEX, ALEX.

=El joven aturdido ce levanta de su cama y mira a un ser vipedo en frente de el, parecia biejo pero muy conocido para el=

Abuelo:Alex apurate nos quedamos dormidos faltan 45 minutos para que lleges a ser la prueba de rendimiento en la academia militar, vete a preparar ire a prender el carro.

=El joven Humano sudando frio y con un gran palpitar en su corazon, que pareciera que fuera a salir de supecho, ce sento sobre la cama.=

Alex:Solo... un sueño...=El miro asia su pequeña mesa al lado de la cama, donde estaba aquella foto, donde ce encontraba el junto a su madre arriba de un columpio=Te encontrare, asi tenga que buscarte por Cielo, Mar o Tierra, pero te encontrare, telo juro.

=El joven tomo aquella foto y en su maleta la acomodo, para asi su viaje a la academia militar, comensar.=

EL ABRA TOMADO ESTA HISTORIA COMO UN SUEÑO SIN EMBARGO ESE SUEÑO CE BOLVERIA REALIDAD, POR LA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTAR A SU MADRE... TODOS TENEMOS ILUCIONES , ESPERANZAS Y SUEÑOS

**NO PERMITAMOS QUE NADIE NOS QUITE ESO, PUES ES LO UNICO QUE NOSDA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR A DELANTE:**

**ILUCIONES:PARA PODER TENER UNA ESPERANZA QUE ENCONTAR**

**ESPERANZA:PARA TENER UN SUEÑO QUE ALCANZAR**

**SUEÑOS: PARA SAVER QUE NO NOS FALTA MUCHO PARA LLEGAR A ASERLOS REALIDAD.**

Madre solo ahy una, y nadie nos quiere mas que ella.

A ella leduele cuando nos regaña, pero save que es por nuestro bien, nosotros le gritamos y le duele mas que cuando nos regaña, nos duele a nosotros cuando nos golpea y llegamos a pensar que ella no nos quiere, pero lo que no saves es que a ella le duele mas por dentro.

No seamos idiotas, Mamá nos quiere y nos ama ¿porque nosotros sus hijos no?

_**FIN**_


End file.
